League of Legends: One-Shots
by xNekorux
Summary: A story filled with one-shots starring various pairings from the League. Some are Rated T, while some are Rated M. (Mostly Yuri, but not all.) Image used as doesn't belong to me, just found it in Google and edited it a bit.
1. Cry (Vi x Caitlyn)

**Cry**

Whistling, Caitlyn walked down the hall of the department, her rifle held firmly by her right hand.

"Vi?" She called out as soon as she swung the office door of her partner's office. Unfortunately, she was only greeted by a dark empty room.

With a sigh, the sniper continued down the hall and walked out of the department, locking the doors with a small remote only she and Vi possess.

"Where could she be?" She murmured under her breath as she exited the department.

"Maybe she's still investigating on that building I assigned her to." Caitlyn thought, making her way down the sidewalk.

The streets of Piltover were silent, but Caitlyn was used to it. After all, Piltover citizens are early-sleepers.

During mornings, Piltover's noises are the usual _'tock-tock-tock_ ' of the horses' trots, Vi's usual clanking metals from her large gauntlets and her rifle's occasional. . .

 _ **BANG!**_

Her head whipped up and her eyes widened when she caught the sight of the three-story building in front of her. The same building where Vi was assigned to search and investigate.

With a huff of air, Caitlyn sped forward and got to the building in no time. After a few seconds of searching for an entrance, the sniper finally found a back entrance.

"Vi!" Caitlyn shouted, her voice echoing throughout the empty structure. With speed she didn't know she possessed, she climbed the steel staircase leading to the rooftop.

When she arrived at the very end, she found the rooftop door ajar. Worry built up inside of her, her whole system filled with tense nerves.

Kicking the door open, Caitlyn's heart shattered in millions of pieces. The sight in front of her was unbearably heart-wrenching and she could only drop her rifle and run a hand through her dark hair, her hat falling down the floor.

"VI!"

The bloody corpse could only do so much to the sniper's broken heart. Running towards the bloodied form, Caitlyn collapsed onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Vi's begrudgingly lifeless body.

She was dead.

The bloodied bullet holes through her chest was the only proof she needed to know if Vi was alive or not.

Fresh blood dropping out of the corner her partner's lips.

"Vi. . ." Caitlyn whimpered, her voice cracking as her tears escaped the restraints of her eyes. "I'm sorry. . ."

Caitlyn blamed herself. If only she hadn't assigned Vi to investigate this alone. Her partner actually asked her to accompany her, but she insisted that Vi could do it alone due to the trust the sniper has in her.

"Vi, I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry!" Caitlyn screamed, her pain-filled voice filling the silent environment. "Please! Please, don't leave me!"

Silence was the only reply she received.

"Come back to me, Vi!"

In the end, the dark night sky mirrored her mood. Rain started dropping from above her, imitating her mood perfectly.

All she could do was cry.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Well, this is the first one shot in this book! Please, tell me if you like it. 😊_

 _Oh, and not all of the stories in here this sad and short, okay? But, there will be other short ones though. 😆_


	2. One Four Three (Ashe x Katarina)

**One Four Three**

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" The usual female voice greeted, its sound originating from the sky like always. The Sinister Blade took a few seconds to audit who her teammates are for this round.

Their tank and also support is Nautilus, the solo top role is currently taken by Fiora, their farmer right now is Xin Zhao and last but not the least, is the ADR role, which has been claimed by Ashe.

"Don't mess up." Katarina told the four before buying her needed starting items and going down the mid lane.

More than halfway through the game and the team kills are neck a neck. The top lane was well maintained by Fiora, the health of her top outer turret at least 75% and the enemy's top outer turret was destroyed while Katarina has a 90% mid outer turret and a destroyed enemy mid outer turret on her hands.

Unfortunately for the bot lane, their outer turret was destroyed, but Ashe and Nautilus managed to destroy the outer and inner turret of the enemy towers at their lane.

Fiora signaled that Garen is missing from the top lane and the same time Ashe and Nautilus signaled that Jinx and Sejuani are also missing. Just after those signals were made, Xin Zhao abruptly got ambushed and ended up dying due to Warwick's sudden attack.

When Katarina ignored their signals and continued on pursuing Lux down the mid lane, Ashe practically spammed Katarina with signals, ordering her to stop her pursuit and retreat. Katarina, stubborn as ever, still didn't follow the order.

"Screw you, Ashe!" Katarina yelled before charging at Lux.

Just like what every one of her teammates predicted, Lux snared her. She then jumped in the air, charging her ultimate skill. "Demacia!"

Katarina activated the barrier summoner spell, making her immune to Lux's beam. As soon as Lux landed back to the ground, Katarina performed her ultimate at her.

Before Lux's life could drain into zero, Warwick came and used his ultimate skill on Katarina, stunning her and preventing her from finishing her ultimate.

Katarina managed to flash away from Warwick, running away with only 5% health. Fiora came and killed Warwick with ease, but Jinx and Sejuani came and murdered the Grand Duelist in an instant.

Sejuani lunged at Katarina...

Only to be stopped mid way by a large ice arrow. Katarina was already beside the outer turret when she was already recalling.

Jinx suddenly took out her rocket launcher, Fishbones, and launched a large rocket at Katarina, knowing it'll kill her immediately and that she has no escape anymore.

Knowing she was going to die, Katarina faced the rocket with a determined and fearless expression on her face and eyes, grabbing the bull by the horns is always her way of fighting.

"Move!"

Unexpectedly, Ashe flashed over the barrier and a short distance in front of her, causing the missile to detonate as soon as it collided with Ashe. The Frost Archer was too far from the Sinister Blade for the surrounding damage to even reach her.

Katarina's eyes widened as Ashe's form fell on the dirt. That was... completely unexpected for the assassin.

 **"An ally has been slain."**

No one, not even Cassiopeia or Talon, had sacrificed themselves for her to live. Sure, Ashe would respawn, but this was the first time she saw someone sacrifice their own life for her.

From that very moment, Ashe has officially drilled her place into the Noxian assassin's head and heart.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"That was a nice match." Lux said with a smile as she shook hands with the Frost Archer, who in return, smiled back.

"I can say the same, Lux." Ashe replied.

Katarina leaned on the wall of the summoning chamber, watching as her teammates congratulated the opposing team.

"It was an honor to have fought with you, Fiora." Garen claimed, causing the Grand Duelist to nod and say the same.

Sejuani exchanged looks with Nautilus, nodding to each other in acknowledgement. With just the act of looking and nodding, the two conveyed their compliments in skill in silence.

"Nice fight, Ashe!" Jinx complimented loudly, appearing behind Ashe and giving her hyper active pats on the back. The archer flashed a thankful smile to the trigger happy champion, not minding the fast pats on her back.

"Come on, Du Couteau." Fiora abruptly called out in a moderate volume, facing the red haired Noxian halfway. "Don't be such a loner there."

"You'll rot alone if you stay there!" Jinx joked loudly, causing some of the champions to chuckle and murmur their agreements.

"I'm not much of a people's person." The Sinister Blade said through gritted teeth.

"At least thank Ashe for saving your life back there." Xin Zhao commented, causing Warwick to howl in support.

"I bet you thought you were as tough as me back there." Sejuani said, smirking at Ashe in triumph.

Ashe chuckled and shook her head. "Not really, Sejuani. My sacrifice was worth it since Katarina got a Quadra Kill out of it."

Almost every champion sounded their agreements with what Ashe said, praising Katarina's deadly skills in the process.

"Katarina was like boom!" Jinx said, waving her hands and making gestures as she spoke. "She was uncontrollable! She literally went on a freaking rampage!"

"Yes, we get it, Jinx." Ashe said, trying to calm the hyper active girl.

"No, really! Her face visibly changed from _'I will take that rocket head on'_ face to _'Why the fuck did you kill Ashe!?'_ face! Next thing we knew, Katarina was in front of us! Killing us one by one!"

Katarina now badly wanted to murder the young champion, but she abruptly noticed that Ashe was looking at her, an unfamiliar emotion in her ice blue eyes as she gazed at the assassin. The others remained oblivious when the two engaged in a silent eye contact, their attention still focused on Jinx.

"Katarina fought as if she was in some sort of _'Undying Rage'_ like Tryndamere's!" Jinx continued on and on. "Seriously! Katarina was so badass!"

"Summoning chambers will be locked down in five minutes." The Head Summoner's voice rang throughout the halls as he notified the champions still staying at the said chambers.

"That's enough for now, Jinx." Lux interrupted with a smile. "They're locking down the summoning chambers and it's almost time for dinner. Maybe you can continue your stories at the dining area."

"Oh, sure! Come on!" Jinx dashed out of the summoning chamber, the others lagging behind her on purpose.

"Come on, Ashe." The blonde said, ushering the archer to follow her. "I have some stories to tell you too."

Ashe broke her gaze away and turned to the blue-eyed blonde, smiling. "Of course."

Katarina lowered her head as she listened to the footsteps of the champions leaving the summoning chamber.

"Katarina,"

Katarina's head snapped up, eyes slightly widening when she saw Ashe standing in the middle of the entryway. No one else but her. A curious expression took over her face as she looked at the Noxian assassin.

"Are you not coming?"

Katarina found herself gazing at Ashe for a moment before she snapped back to her senses and turned her head away, looking down and cursing herself for being... out of character.

"Why do you care?" She murmured, crossing her arms in front of her chest while she used her red hair to hide behind.

The room was quiet and Katarina assumed that Ashe had already left. When she was about to look up, she felt a hand touch her left shoulder.

The Noxian literally jumped away from the owner of the hand, drawing a knife from her side and pointing it at the doer.

Ashe stood there with a calm expression, not bothered that the tip of Katarina's blade was just inches away from piercing her throat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Katarina questioned angrily, glaring at the archer in front of her.

"I was about to ask you a similar question." Ashe calmly answered.

"Why do you even care if I eat or not?" She spat back, still giving the Frost Archer her deadliest glare.

"Concern for a fellow champion," Ashe replied, still unfazed. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Katarina felt a pang of hurt in her chest when Ashe clarified her reasoning, and the assassin wasn't too happy on feeling an emotion she's not even familiar with.

"If you are so desperate for solitude, then I shall take my leave."

Ashe turned away and started walking towards the exit, leaving a stunned Noxian behind. When Ashe was at least a meter away from the entryway, Katarina found herself unable to control her own body.

"Wait!" She called out, surprised that Ashe halted her movement. Katarina had this... extremely unexpected feeling for the Frost Archer to turn around and make direct eye contact with her bright ice blue eyes.

Unfortunately for her, the said archer didn't even look over her shoulder. She stayed in her position, back facing the assassin while she waited for the said assassin to speak and continue.

"Last night... at the gardens."

"What about it?" Ashe asked, still not turning to Katarina.

"It was raining..."

"And you were occupying one of the benches." Ashe completed for her, and she found herself dumbly nodding back, even though Ashe wasn't facing her. She nearly slapped herself for doing a senseless gesture.

"Why did you even stop?"

Ashe turned to Katarina, her face displaying nothing but a blank expression.

"Listen, Katarina. We do not have time for this right now. The summoning chambers will be locked down in a few...-!"

The two whipped their heads to the entryway before they froze when the thick heavy metal door slammed shut, locking the two champions inside the chamber, giving them no option but to camp in the chambers for the night.

"... minutes." Ashe finished before she sighing. "I knew this was going to happen."

Ashe walked to the opposite wall Katarina was standing at and sat down on the floor, placing her ice bow on her right, shrugging off the quiver of arrows and placing it beside the said bow.

Katarina watched Ashe with a cautious look and the archer instantly noticed the gaze directed to her by her only companion in the locked room.

"You asked why I stopped," Ashe looked up and met Katarina's intense gaze. "And I did because I felt a need to do so."

Katarina clenched her teeth before stomping towards the silver-haired queen. She stopped and crouched in front of her, a gloved hand shooting forward and clutching the archer's neck firmly.

"Bullshit."

"I am telling the truth, Katarina." Ashe stated, calm as ever. Not even her eyes contained fear. No emotion can be found.

"Why would someone like you feel some fucking need to someone like me?" Katarina questioned in an angered tone and expression. "A killer. A bloodthirsty assassin."

Ashe stared at Katarina for a brief moment before her eyes shifted and casted downwards, her head following its direction. As soon as Ashe lowered her head along with her gaze, her silver hair hid everything above her lips, her cowl giving more shadow to hide behind.

"I do not know what need I felt." Ashe murmured.

Katarina's grip mildly tightened around her pale neck. "What, did you stop because I looked like a weak little puppy? Drenched under the rain without anyone to run to? Is that it!?"

Ashe stayed silent.

Katarina leaned closer, her face inches away from Ashe's shadow and cowl-covered one.

"Did you respond because you pitied me?" Katarina whispered. "When I did it... Did you respond because you felt utter pity?"

Silence answered the assassin, causing her anger to explode.

"Speak up! Damn it!"

Ashe let out a breath and Katarina's eyes immediately directed down to her lips. The Noxian's green eyes widened when she saw tears run down her cheeks, trailing down to her chin before dripping onto the her lap.

"Why do you do this?" Ashe asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"W-What?" Katarina slightly gasped out, still internally horrified that the Frost Archer was crying.

"Why do you doubt so much?"

Katarina froze, her grip around Ashe's neck loosening. The archer let out quiet sobs and short breaths, trying to suppress her crying as much as possible. Katarina placed both of her hands on the wall, Ashe's head between the two.

Slowly, Katarina leaned forward. Her lips were a breath away from Ashe's when the archer turned her head away from her, clearly not accepting the red haired knife-wielder's gesture.

Katarina stood up from her crouch and walked back to the opposite side of the room, sitting down and leaning her back on the wall. She watched as the archer leaned on the wall and curled up, using her long cape as a blanket. Ashe obviously didn't want to hear, most especially, see the assassin.

Sighing, Katarina bent her right leg and placed her right arm on top of her knee, lowering her forehead onto her right forearm. She closed her eyes and started thinking about what happened between her and the Frost Archer last night.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina's head was bent low while her both of her elbows were rested on her knees, her hands firmly clutching her temples. She watched as the rain drops fell on the concrete ground, causing dozens of ripples simultaneously.

She didn't know why, but the Frost Archer, the Queen of Freljord... Ashe. That said champion has been dancing in circles in her thoughts, sending unfamiliar jolts in her system.

Katarina mentally cursed Darius, Talon and Cassiopeia. Those three were responsible for planting the thought of Ashe in her head. Right now, she wanted to massacre the trio.

Before she could even conjure up a plan, the rain drops above her stopped. Slowly, she looked up...

Only to meet a pair of piercing ice blue eyes looking at her.

"You may get ill if you decide to stay under the rain the whole night." Ashe stated, holding a black umbrella above their heads.

Of course, Katarina thought. The person to offer her a cover over her head would be the person she's been thinking about for the past few hours.

"I bet her lips are as soft as silk." Darius' words rang in Katarina's head. "Especially that pale skin!"

Almost reflexively, Katarina's eyes practically scanned Ashe's whole body, her gaze lingering on every exposed skin she could see. She cursed Darius mentally once again.

"Katarina?" Ashe slightly tilted her head to the side, her gaze still fixed on the Noxian.

Katarina shot up and grabbed one of Ashe's wrist before dragging her towards her room. Every champion has some sort of dorm room where they can stay in whenever they have an upcoming match, and Katarina was thankful her own dorm room was close.

"Katarina?"

When the the dorm area was in sights, Ashe managed to tug her wrist away from Katarina's grasp. "Where are you taking me?"

Katarina turned and faced Ashe, reaching forward to grab her wrist again. "Just come with me."

"No," Ashe took a step back. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me our destination."

Katarina walked towards her, her gaze intense.

"Katarina?"

"Don't move."

"Ka...-!"

"Shut up."

Ashe became silent for at least two seconds before parting her lips to speak again.

"Wha...-!"

Katarina abruptly leaned in and captured Ashe's lips, catching her with an open mouth. Ashe's eyes widened when realization dawned to her, dropping her umbrella in the process.

Katarina, Noxus' Sinister Blade, is currently kissing her, the Queen of Freljord. Oddly enough, she found herself kissing back.

One of Katarina's hands snaked into her silver hair, pushing her cowl back before burying itself in her hair as the rain made Ashe as drenched as her. Katarina then pulled away as if she was struck by the archer, who was breathless afterwards.

"K-Kat?" Ashe breathed out, too breathless to complete the assassin's name.

Katarina stared into Ashe's eyes for a moment before stepping back. "I...-!"

Both of their heads whipped to the end of the stone path, the same direction where two figures under an orange umbrella was nearing. The said figures were getting nearer and nearer, their chatter becoming louder.

When Ashe looked back to Katarina, the Noxian assassin was nowhere to be found, leaving her all alone under the rain when Leona and Ahri came into clear view.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina raised her head, her gaze focusing on the silver-haired champion opposite from her. She was quiet, yet the assassin knew she was still awake.

Standing up, Katarina walked towards the archer soundlessly, internally feeling that she was dragging a truck behind her. She stopped and sat beside the Frost Archer, who remained silent.

"Ashe..."

"That kiss," Ashe abruptly spoke, cutting off the Du Couteau assassin. "Why did you do it?"

Katarina ran a hand through her red hair. "I... Let's just say that Darius theorized that your lips are as soft as silk."

Silence.

The Noxian wanted to stab herself. Great, she made it more awkward. Not only that Ashe was already weirded out with her behaviour, but now, she also thinks Darius is a pervert.

Darius isn't really a pervert. Draven, yes. He is practically the most perverted champion in the League. But Darius? No, he is more respectful to women. Not like his younger brother.

"Is it?" Ashe suddenly asked in a low whisper. If it weren't for Katarina's sharpened senses, then she wouldn't have heard it.

"Is it what?"

"Is it as soft as silk?"

Katarina found herself touching her lips as she remembered the memory of her lips on Ashe's pale ones.

"It is."

She turned her head back to Ashe, still trying to keep her face look intimidating. "Listen, I'm not really good with apologies, so... Sorry for... what I did earlier.

A small genuine smile formed in Ashe's lips when she heard the apology. "I forgive you, Katarina."

"Sure about that?" Katarina questioned, not believing Ashe that she was easily forgiven.

"Yes."

"You forgive me that easily?" She asked in disbelief, earning a small chuckle from the archer.

"I do not hold grudges."

"Pfft, yeah, right."

Ashe looked up and met Katarina's eyes. "Do you want me to take my confirmation back?"

"No!" Katarina blurted out in an irked tone, receiving a small yet soft laugh from Ashe.

"Okay, okay."

Katarina found herself smiling, but the smile vanished when she saw the outline of a ring around one of Ashe's fingers.

"You're engaged to that barbarian, aren't you?" Katarina asked bitterly.

"Hmm?" Ashe looked at her gloved hand where the ring's outline can be seen. "I'm actually having second thoughts."

Katarina raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You."

"Me?" Katarina asked, pointing a finger at herself. Ashe smiled and nodded. "How am I involved?"

Ashe shrugged before she leaned towards Katarina, her lips just a strand away from Katarina's right ear. "Katarina Du Couteau,"

"A-Ashe?"

"I have fallen in love with you."

Time literally stopped for the Noxian. Those seven words she personally heard from the Frost Archer literally froze time in her eyes. When a long moment passed and Katarina still hadn't made a move or uttered a syllable, Ashe's expression turned into worry and concern.

"Kat?"

Katarina slowly turned her head to face Ashe, an inch between their faces. She found her breathing beginning to get uneven as she stared into the ice blue eyes that she'll forever remember.

"Call me that again."

"Kat," Ashe whispered again, a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"Again." Katarina whispered, leaning forward.

"Kat," Ashe leaned back.

"Again." Katarina followed.

"Kat," Ashe lowered her back slightly and used her elbows as a stand to keep her back and head from touching the floor.

"Again." Katarina placed both of her hands on either sides of the Frost Archer, her body practically on top of the silver-haired champion.

"Kat..."

"Ashe..."

Katarina leaned down and kissed Ashe with all the passion she felt, making the innocent kiss turn into something more aggressive and more... passionate.

Ashe let herself lay down while Katarina started tugging on her cowl's collar, wanting to remove it from her.

"Kat..."

"Shh," Katarina shushed before planting kisses on the archer's neck. "Just lay back and let me do all the work..."

Katarina pulled back slightly and smirked.

"My Queen."

Ashe laid down as soon as Katarina finally removed the clasp of her cowl. Katarina let fabric fall on the floor and was quick to be back on top of Ashe. A shudder passed inside of Ashe as she felt Katarina trail her tongue on her pale throat, starting on the center of her collarbone and ending near her chin.

"Katarina..."

Katarina pulled back, swiftly removed her arm guards and shrugged her jacket off, leaving her in her leather corset-like bra. She caught Ashe examining her almost bare torso and she can't help but break out a smirk.

"Like what you see, Queen Ashe?"

Ashe hummed in reply before she pulled her back off the floor and captured Katarina's lips with her own. Katarina slightly smiled through the kiss when she felt the Frost Archer unbuckle her belt. She felt Ashe tug on her pants, obviously wanting to take her pants off.

Katarina begrudgingly broke the kiss and stood up, Ashe's piercing gaze following her every movement. She looked down on Ashe with a lascivious stare as she threw her blades aside one by one, clattering noises sounding around the room. Slowly, Katarina peeled her leather pants down, feeling a touch of satisfaction inside of her when she saw Ashe bite her bottom lip in anticipation.

She pulled her legs out of the pants and threw her pants down and as soon as her pants touched the floor, Katarina found herself pinned to the wall by the one and only Queen of Freljord. Ashe's ice blue eyes bore into her green eyes, both of her hands firmly clutching her wrists.

"Are you trying to tease me, Noxian?"

"Now why would I do that, my Queen?"

With a low growl, Ashe attacked Katarina's neck, making her quietly moan out as she felt Ashe suck and lick on her neck. Katarina felt Ashe's hands roam downward, letting her freely wrap her arms around the Freljordian's neck and bury her hands in her silvery snow white-like hair.

After a minute or two filled with sucking, licking and teasing touching, Katarina grew impatient. She always felt Ashe's fingers brush on her abdomen or tug on the waistband of her underwear, but the archer won't finish the deed completely.

"Damn it, Ashe... Stop teasing...!" Katarina snarled.

Ashe smirked against her neck. "Now why would I do that, Katarina?"

Katarina opened her mouth to say a counter, but to her utter pleasurable surprise, Ashe abruptly stroked a finger across her cloth-covered slit. Instead of a word, a gasp came out of her and surprisingly, a whimper, when Ashe continued stroking her with her finger through the fabric.

Ashe pulled her head away a little and looked at her, a glint of amusement in her blue eyes.

"Did you just whimper?"

"No!" Katarina hissed. "Why would I...-nughh!"

Katarina couldn't finish her sentence, not with Ashe suddenly shoving a finger inside of her.

"Ashe...!"

She felt another finger join the one inside of her, making her jump and clench her fists in Ashe's hair.

"Yes, Katarina?"

"I...-mmm! Damn it...! Ahh..."

Ashe started thrusting her fingers in and out of her now wet core and Katarina just let it all go, moans and groans of pleasure flowing out of her lips. Her womanly juices coating Ashe's hand and fingers, the very thought of it driving her lewdly insane.

"Ashe! Ahh!" Katarina was breathless. "D-Don't...! Don't... ahhh!"

"Don't what?" Ashe asked huskily before engaging in a passionate kiss, which Katarina quickly accepted and responded back.

"Don't stop..." Katarina breathed out when Ashe broke the kiss.

Ashe smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Ashe's free hand snaked around Katarina and found the clasps of her corset-like bra. With dexterous fingers, she unclasped them all, the leather article of clothing falling down in an instant.

Katarina was losing her mind. Ashe sucked on one of her nipples, pinched and rolled the other one between her fingers while she increased the pace of her thrusting.

"Fuck...!"

The Sinister Blade bent her head back as she felt her orgasm claim her. Ashe swiftly took her fingers away and pushed her lips towards Katarina's womanhood, lapping up all the juices the redhead released. When she was sure that Katarina had finished her full climax, she slowly pulled herself away.

Katarina slid down the wall and plopped herself on the floor, trying to return her breathing in a much normal pace. She lowered her head slightly, her energy bit decreased due to what she had just experienced.

"You taste divine, Katarina."

Raising her head, Katarina watched as Ashe undressed herself completely while she licked and sucked on her right hand's fingers, which she had used to finger Katarina and bring her an extraordinary orgasm.

Ashe now stood completely naked in front of her. The Frost Archer crouched in front of her, tugging her leather boots off of her feet. When her boots were off, Ashe took her black underwear off.

As soon as her underwear was taken off and away, Katarina abruptly lunged forward and tackled Ashe down the floor. Next thing Ashe knew, Katarina was between her legs, teasingly fingering her. She failed to suppress a moan.

"My, my, Queen Ashe," Katarina purred as she spread Ashe's lower lips with her fingers. "You're drenched down here."

"Katarina!" Ashe squealed in embarrassment, blushing furiously. Gone was the dominating Ashe earlier. "Don't just spread it open!"

"You're right," Katarina smirked. "I should lick it."

"Kat...!"

Katarina kept her pussy spread open while she began licking, making Ashe arch her back and moan out in ecstasy once again. She moved her tongue upward and gave Ashe's slit a long sensual lick that made her shiver in pleasure.

She flicked and sucked Ashe's clit, making the Queen squirm in utter pleasure. She pushed two fingers inside Ashe's drenched folds and she was rewarded with a loud satisfied moan.

Katarina continued sucking in Ashe's sensitive spot while her other hand wandered up and kneaded her soft bust with roughness Ashe enjoyed.

"Damn... Fuck, Kat..."

"So the Queen does know a few colorful words."

"Katarina!"

Katarina chuckled and the mild vibration made Ashe writhe and come close to the edge.

"Faster, Kat!"

"With utter pleasure, my Queen."

Ashe let out a breathless scream as she came to her own climax, her hands loosely and uselessly covering her mouth. Katarina thoroughly enjoyed every drop Ashe had to offer.

Katarina gave Ashe's womanhood one long parting lick before she crawled up and laid beside Ashe, holding the archer close. She took Ashe's cape and draped it over their bare forms. Ashe snuggled up in her arms, her cool skin making a nice combination with Katarina's warmer one.

"Katarina..." Ashe breathed out, smiling against Katarina's skin.

Katarina felt a tired smile occupy her lips. "Ashe..."

The two let out sighs of content before they drifted off to their slumber, dreaming of each other as they slept.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina's eyes cracked open when she heard the voice of the Head Summoner ringing throughout the hallway outside the summoning chamber.

"Summoning chambers will be open in ten minutes. First matches of the day will start in thirty minutes."

Katarina then felt Ashe shift in her pale arms, her cold skin contradicting with her warm one. She smiled before she planted a kiss on the archer's forehead.

"Hey, wake up."

Ashe's eyes fluttered open before she looked up, her eyes half-open. "Hmm?"

"Morning, my Queen. Woke you up just to say we have at least ten minutes to dress."

Ashe smiled sleepily. "Good morning to you too, Kitty Kat."

Katarina felt a light blush paint her cheeks, looking away while she tried to out on her best intimidating expression on her face. "Don't get way too ahead of yourself, Ashe."

Ashe chuckled before she pulled away from Katarina, but not before planting a kiss on the assassin's neck. Katarina's blush deepened before she begrudgingly pulled away from the Ashe, standing up and putting her clothes on. Ashe mimicked her and started dressing back into her clothes as well.

As soon as the door of the summoning chamber slid open, the two was already set to go. They both snuck out of the chamber and made sure no one saw them as they made their way to the dorm area.

Lucky for them, they weren't spotted by anyone on their way to their destination. When they arrived in front of Ashe's door, both of them stopped on their tracks.

"I'll see you tonight after the matches." Katarina said. "I want to take you to our first official date."

Ashe smiled, internally excited for their nightly plans. "Alright, I'll be expecting you."

Ashe was about to unlock her dorm room when Katarina abruptly yet softly slammed her onto the door, giving her a passionate kiss, which she happily accepted and responded back.

Katarina pulled away after a few seconds, seeing a blushing Ashe in front of her. "See you tonight, my Queen."

"You as well, Kitty Kat."

"My Queen? Kitty Kat?"

Both champions whipped their head to Katarina's right and found Fiora standing in the middle of the hall, the Crownguard siblings standing on either sides of hers.

Garen's eyes were wide while the color in Lux's face drained. Fiora merely had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. The Grand Duelist then chuckled before turning around, also turning the two Crownguards away from the passionate pair.

"Fio...-!"

"We did not see anything." Fiora said, pushing Garen and Lux to the opposite direction.

When the three were gone from their sights, Katarina turned back to Ashe, who was blushing madly.

"I'm not really good with words, so..."

"You can use numbers, you know." Ashe murmured, her blush lightening now.

"Numbers?" She asked in confusion.

"One four three." The way Ashe said it, it made Katarina's heartbeat quicken. She instantly knew the meaning of those three numbers.

"I can say the same... One four three, Ashe."

"One four three, Katarina."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _My OTP~! 💖💘💝💙! Tell me what you think about it!_

 _Rate the mature scene from 1 to 10 please, so I'll know if I need to improve my skills in writing those things. ^^_


	3. Just One Cigarette (Vi x Caitlyn)

**Just One Cigarette**

Caitlyn **hates** smoking. Her face would always curl up into a disgusted expression every time she would smell the scent of the smoke.

Ever so curious, Vi decided to try the said act. Unfortunately for her, Caitlyn always confiscated her cigarettes before she could even light one. Heck, sometimes she hasn't even opened the pack yet and Caitlyn is suddenly there to snatch it out of her grasp.

The Sheriff already gave Vi permission to go out and have some alcoholic drinks, and she even lets Vi's paper works slide every once and a while.

But smoking, for Caitlyn, is highly intolerable.

"No smoking allowed." She would always say to the pink-haired bruiser. Despite her rebellious and rambunctious behaviour and attitude, Vi would always obey her requests and orders.

Now, she kneeled under the pouring rain while Vi's bloodied form leaned on the wall, close to her last breath.

"Vi. . ." Caitlyn whispered as she looked at the bruiser with eyes filled with tears to the very brim.

"Heya, Cupcake. . ." Vi breathed out, managing a small yet pained smile to grace her lips.

"I'm so sorry. . ." She apologized, tears now loosely flowing from her eyes.

"Shouldn't be under the rain, Cupcake." Vi hoarsely coughed before continuing. "You'll catch a cold."

"I don't care, Vi. . . I care about you. . ."

"Cupcake. . . ?"

Caitlyn raised her head slightly, looking into Vi's tired eyes.

"A favor. . . Before I die. . . ?"

The sniper sobbed before nodding quietly.

"One smoke. . . ?"

"Vi. . ."

"I know. . . the pack you confiscated. . . is with you right now. . ." Vi stated with much difficulty in her part.

Wordlessly, Caitlyn reached into one of her holsters and pulled out one cigarette from the small open pack inside. With trembling fingers, she was about to slip the tip between the bruiser's lips when the said pinkette spoke.

"Thanks. . . Caitlyn. . ."

Caitlyn slipped the tip between her dying partner's lips, all the while, she clenched her teeth as she choked back a sob.

Next thing she pulled out was the lighter Vi gave her as a souvenir when she came back from capturing one of the top criminals in Piltover. Using her thumb, she pushed the trigger down and a small fire lit.

As she neared and leaned close, both of their foreheads touched while she slowly pushed the lighter forward to light the cigarette. She let out another choked sob when she felt one of Vi's bloodied hands stroke her dark hair.

Before the tiny fire could light the tip of the cigarette, Vi gazed at Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn. . ." She managed to murmur, despite the cigarette between her lips before she softly exhaled, her head falling and tilting to the side, her hand also falling lifelessly onto her lap.

"Vi. . . ?"

". . ."

Caitlyn's fingers started trembling. "Vi. . . ?"

The fire flickered before the trigger was let go and it died in a second. "Vi?"

The white cigarette then tilted slightly before loosely dangling at the side of Vi's cold parted lips.

Caitlyn already knew.

But she can't accept it.

She just can't.

With shaky fingers, she weakly pulled the cigarette away from Vi's cold lips and pushed it back into her holster and back into its pack.

"Maybe next time. . . Vi." Caitlyn managed to utter before she broke down and hugged Vi's bloodied and lifeless body.

Yet she knew.

There won't be a next time.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **"** You smoke now?" Jayce asked as they gazed at Vi's fresh grave where a tombstone is planted to mark the burial site.

A cigarette hang lazily in the corner of Caitlyn's lips, but it wasn't lit. It was just there.

"Maybe," Caitlyn adjusted the cigarette with her own lips, transfering it to the other corner carefully yet swiftly. "Maybe not."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Well, I ship a lot of couples in League of Legends. Apparently, one of those pairs is the love team "Vaitlyn", which is Vi × Caitlyn! ^•^_


	4. Hold Me Close (Lee Sin x Sona)

**Hold Me Close**

Lee Sin was running through the forest, his enhanced senses helping him run straight and dodge the obstacles without much difficulty, despite his blindness.

When he reached a slope, he stopped before he could slip down the said slope. "Sona?" He called.

Unfortunately for the fighter, he caught silence for a reply.

"Sona!" Lee Sin shouted, becoming angered and same time stressed that no reply was given.

"Sona!"

A strum.

It was. . . Weak and broken.

But it was a strum from the woman he currently searched for.

Lee Sin's heartbeat rang in his ears when he heard it.

Sliding down the slope hastily, he ran forward and through a clear field, huffing and puffing as he pushed and pumped all of his might into his legs.

He skidded to a halt in front of a broken and mute lady, her throat bleeding.

"Sona. . ." Lee Sin breathed out, feeling Sona's aura weaken slowly.

"You cannot save her." A voice spoke and Lee Sin clenched his fists in anger.

"Raagh!" Lee Sin spun around and angrily swung his fists and legs, too distracted to focus his senses.

"She is dead. . . And you know it."

In a second, the stranger and possibly killer's presence vanished. Lee Sin crouched down immediately beside Sona and cradled her bleeding body.

"Sona. . ."

A soft hand stroked Lee Sin's cheek but it soon dropped to the side and a soft breath was heard before any sign of movements halted in his arms.

The stroke came out as if Sona forgave Lee Sin. The said man was furious at himself.

He doesn't desire to be forgiven. He only wanted to have Sona breathing again, not in pain and him to be able to see her face.

"Sona, my apologies. . ." He apologized in a cracked whisper, clutching her body as if it was his lifeline. It was as if the possibility of him letting go will kill him more and hurt the now dead musician.

"I'm sorry. . ."

The wind howled and Lee Sin felt the air brush his bare back. It felt like the wind was caressing him with tender care and it felt like he was being engulfed in a pair of warm arms.

It was soft.

Innocent.

Caring.

Loving.

He knew that it was Sona.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	5. Heart and Soul (Garen x Katarina)

**Heart and Soul**

The breeze was calm and the Sinister Blade was enjoying every bit of it. Katarina walked through the forest while playing one of her blades in her grasp, twirling it with little effort on her part.

"It sure is quiet today." Darius, the Hand of Noxus, muttered, yawning loudly.

"No one's really planning on summoning us for any matches today." The redhead commented.

"Huh? How would you know that?"

"Obviously, you didn't listen to the announcements earlier."

Darius grumbled but nonetheless, Katarina told him the reason. "There's some sort of competition going on between Ionia and Freljord, remember?"

The male Noxian huffed before focusing his attention to the path ahead of him. "Whatever."

"Although," Katarina started. "I agree with you on one thing."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"It's oddly quiet, isn't it?"

"Oh, that."

Katarina nodded. "Despite the Demacia training area being ahead of us."

Looking forward, the pair had a perfect view of the training area of Demacian champions. The area usually emitted noises of swords clashing, battle cries sounding and the occasional high-note bell sound of the spells being casted.

Today was different though. It was quiet.

"From what I saw earlier, Jarvan IV and the other Demacians were seen heading to the Fields of Justice." Darius recalled. "Probably to watch the match between Ionia and Freljord."

"Hmm, probably." Katarina agreed with a shrug.

 _ **BANG!**_

The two instantly froze on their spots, forms stiffening and nerves tensing due to the sudden gunshot. Birds came flying away from the Demacia training area, some spiraling in panic.

"Probably the Piltover Sheriff doing target practice."

When Darius was about to proceed to another path, Katarina abruptly ran down the dirt pathway leading to the training area ahead of them.

"Katarina!" Darius called out, but the red head continued down the said path without even a glance over her shoulder.

It didn't take even a second before Darius was hot in the Sinister Blade's trail, his heavy armor clinking and clanking with every step he took.

"Katarina!" He yelled. "It was probably just Caitlyn! You know, the Piltover Sheriff slash sniper? She must have been just target practicing or something!"

Darius' reasoning fell upon deaf ears as his comrade ignored it without an inch of hesitance. Due to their quick pace, they arrived at the training area within half a minute.

Katarina drew both of her blades before she entered the area, her whole body falling into a cautious stance. Darius copied her and pulled his axe from his back, ready to strike whoever attempts to harm him or his friend.

When they entered the training area, it was deserted. Only the training dummies, the targets and a few swords can be found. No one was there. . .

Except for a man who now kneeled onto the dirt, blood dripping and pouring out of his body. In an ordinary person's line of sight, it would look like a mere stranger was vomiting blood.

But the man was no mere stranger to the female Noxian. She knew him quite well.

The man was Garen, the Might of Demacia.

After doing a quick scan, Katarina rushed to the warrior's side, Darius guarding her from behind.

"Hey, dumbass." Katarina called out, refusing to drop her cold attitude in the presence of the Demacian warrior. "What the heck happened to you?"

As soon as Katarina tried shaking his shoulder, Garen fell down the ground, unmoving. This outcome caused Katarina to gasp.

"Hey, Demacian!" She growled angrily, putting a large amount of her strength into rolling the warrior over. "What the heck is wrong. . .-!"

Garen rolled over and Katarina, once again, gasped, but this time, horror and terror was obvious in her tone as she dropped both of her blades to the dirt. Burgundy red liquid oozed out violently through the bullet hole the tanker sustained, his face emotionless as he laid on the dirt.

"H-Hey!" Katarina hissed, trying to keep her voice steady. "What the hell happened!?"

No response.

"Demacian!"

Silence.

"Garen! Damn it!"

Again, silence greeted her coldly.

"Darius!" Katarina turned and roughly tugged on the Noxian's red cape. "Darius!"

"What now?" When Darius turned, his eyes went wide when he found Garen's bloodied form just in front of Katarina's kneeling self.

"Call for help!"

"W-What?" The Noxian stuttered in half-confusion half-shock.

Katarina lunged upward and gave Darius a strong jab on the chin, causing the male to stumble two steps backward.

"Get fucking help, damn it!"

Darius huffed after a second before dashing outside, internally hoping his help would not be too late.

But he knew better.

Internally, he knew breaking the fact to Katarina would just tear her down in the most horrible way possible.

Katarina kneeled back down and looked at Garen with emotions that haven't shown in her green eyes in years.

Worry.

Concern.

"Guh!" Garen coughed, blood sputtering out of his pale lips. The Demacian's breathing started becoming ragged. He sounded as if he was struggling to breathe.

Katarina knew this.

This moment.

This was the moment the man in front of him was about to take his last breath.

Problem is. . .

Katarina doesn't desire for that to happen.

With speed that can rival lightning, Katarina quickly stripped Garen's armor off, leaving him only in his cloth under armor. Using his scarf, the redhead wrapped up his bullet wound, hoping to hold the wound's bleeding at bay.

"Breathe, Garen. . ." Katarina whispered, only to get another choked cough from the tanker.

Garen abruptly started a series of struggled coughs before his chest started heaving violently, his breaths coming out short.

And just like that.

The Might of Demacia took another breath before exhaling, his body going limp.

Horror consumed the Sinister Blade.

"Garen!"

Leaning down, Katarina started performing CPR to the Demacian. Her mind didn't register anything anymore.

She pressed both of her hands onto the middle of his chest, pressing it back and forth with pressure. "Breathe, Garen!"

No development.

Katarina stopped and leaned down, pinching Garen's nose before placing her lips onto his pale blood-stained ones, blowing air into his system.

After a few tries, she pulled away and audited any possible changes from the tanker.

None.

"Damn it, Garen!" Katarina felt her voice crack as she returned on pressing both of her palms onto his chest. "Breathe, Garen! Breathe!"

No change.

"Breathe!"

No response.

"Breathe, damn you!"

No life.

Katarina's blood-stained hands just froze in place before a small drop of something transparent landed on one of her forehands. More clear drops followed.

It was her tears.

Teeth clenched and tears dropping, Katarina let out a choked sob. She tried suppressing any sound that would come out of her lips, but all it did was make her sound. . .

Weak.

Pathetic.

Useless.

Broken.

Lifting a hand, it trembled as she stared at the fresh blood on its tips. Her vision started blurring as tears started welling up in her eyes.

With her whole body shivering, Katarina used all of her faltering strength to pull Garen's body in her arms. She buried her face into his bloodied shoulder and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Bitter tears mixed with the fresh blood, but Katarina could care less. All she wanted was to just hold the Demacian's lifeless body close to her broken one.

 _ **CLANG!**_

It was the sound of one of the training area's gates colliding with the wall.

"GAREN!"

Series of footsteps followed.

Katarina slowly raised her head, revealing the left half of her face, where her scar is, stained with Garen's blood. Blood had also painted the red hair in front of her face, but she paid it no mind.

Despite her tear-filled vision, she spotted Lux, the Lady of Luminosity and same time Garen's sister, running towards them.

With care she never knew she possessed, Katarina placed the dead warrior down. As soon as Lux kneeled across her, the corner of her lips curled up and formed a pained smirk.

"He's all yours." Katarina said, keeping herself from sobbing in mid-sentence. Lux wanted to be surprised, shocked even, upon seeing the legendary Sinister Blade with tears running down her cheeks, but her focus was on her brother's body.

Lux nodded and took over on holding Garen. Katarina slowly stood up, keeping her head down. Darius walked towards her, intending to comfort the redhead Noxian.

"Katarina. . ." When Darius was about to place a hand onto one of her shoulders, Katarina took a step away from him.

"I need to be alone."

Darius' hand faltered to his side and he nodded in reply, his expression displaying his understanding.

"Alright."

Quietly, Katarina walked out of the training area, leaving Darius and Lux with Garen's dead body.

As well as her own heart and soul.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Suggestions of pairings are welcome. Feel free to message me of a request or anything of a sort._


	6. Carrying King Tryndamere (Trynd x Ashe)

**Carrying King Tryndamere**

It was a battle between Freljord and Noxus. The ten champions were teleported to the one and only Summoner's Rift.

In team blue, which represent Freljord are Ashe, Tryndamere, Lissandra, Braum and Sejuani.

While in team red, which represent Noxus are Katarina, Darius, Cassiopeia, Talon and Draven.

A clash happened almost immediately, unfortunately, the Freljordians were pushed back due to Sejuani's aggressive tactics and Braum's attempt to protect the said champion, which resulted in both of their deaths.

Bright side here is that they managed to eliminate Darius in the process. Lissandra retreated with Talon and Draven on her tail.

Since Cassiopeia died during the recent clash, only Katarina was left to chase down a weakened Tryndamere and a still full health Ashe.

Ashe and Tryndamere ran as fast as they can, hoping that they can obtain a clean escape.

But misfortune loved them at that very moment. Another unfortunate even occurred. Tryndamere's foot got caught in a crack in the earth, causing him to trip and badly sprain his ankle.

"Agh!"

"Tryndamere!" Ashe called out, quickly sprinting back to her husband.

The Barbarian King tried standing, but his injured ankle wouldn't let him. He grunted as he tried standing, but it was no use.

"Go on without me, Ashe!" Tryndamere said. "Leave me behind!"

Ashe gazed at Tryndamere with a troubled look before she made her decision.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Katarina sped through the jungle swiftly, dodging obstacles and such with ease. She mentally scoffed.

She knew this jungle like the back of her hand. She's even confident that she'll be able to go through the jungle with her eyes closed.

"Just a little further, Ashe." She heard Tryndamere's voice, just on the other side of a small stone wall that she can easily jump over.

"I know." She heard Ashe grunt, sounding as if she was carrying something heavy. It also sounded as if she was having a difficulty of breathing normally.

'Maybe they got ambushed.' Katarina thought, smirking in triumph as she drew two of her blades.

With a huff of air, the Sinister Blade jumped over the wall and went through a bush before teleporting just in front of the enemy pair, ready to mangle them to pieces with her blades.

When she was about to throw her first dagger, she instantly froze and became still as a stone statue.

Yes, in front of her is the King and Queen of Freljord, but what she didn't expect is the 'situation' they're currently in.

Ashe had her Avarosan ice bow strapped onto her back while she carried Tryndamere in her arms, bridal style.

The said Barbarian held his heavy sword with his right hand while his left arm was wound around Ashe's neck.

Truthfully, it's an **EXTREMELY** unexpected sight to see.

A sight where the Frost Archer carrying the Barbarian King in her arms in a bridal manner.

Tryndamere's right arm dropped down as he and Ashe came face to face with the deadly Noxian assassin. He knew he doesn't stand a chance on fighting the assassin.

What, with his injured ankle and his weakened health, he doesn't even have an inch of chance against her. He had already used his undying rage during the clash earlier.

Ashe is currently in a disadvantage since she has to put Tryndamere down to be able to retrieve her bow, which she will be, by the time, too late if she were ever to even succeed on aiming at the Noxian.

He knew they were dead. . .

But Ashe couldn't care less.

Their situation is embarrassing to the highest degree. Her, a refined Queen and ruler, carrying a Barbarian King in her arms.

She merely stared blankly at the enemy champion, her expression as blank as a clean sheet of paper. Her voice even came out as dry as sand.

"It's a long story."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **A/N** : _This story isn't much of a romantic one, is it? :P_

 _Also, this story somewhat leans on the much realistic side of League of Legends. I mean, you can't really get injured in the game and rendered unable to fight because of a sprained ankle, right? XD_


	7. Jealousy is Her Greatest Enemy(KatxAshe)

**Jealousy is Her Greatest Enemy**

"Well," Vi ran a hand through her pink hair while she had an arrogant smirk on her face. "That was easy."

Ten champions stood in the summoning chamber, recently finishing a round of their battle in Summoner's Rift.

"Don't be so arrogant, Vi." Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes at the bruiser. "It was a close fight."

"Yeah, right." Katarina snorted, causing the sniper to raise an eyebrow at the Noxian. "My standing was 35 kills, 0 deaths and 12 assists, so I'm sure you get my point, Sheriff."

"You fought with precision, yet there was one thing I noticed though."

"Oh really?" The red haired assassin feigned interest. "And what may you have noticed oh so great detective?"

Caitlyn remained stoic. "You fought with haste as well."

Katarina rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Well, I wanted a quick death for them, so you can just shove that little opinion of yours up your a...-!"

"Wait," Cassiopeia abruptly interjected. "A quick death? That's quite surprising, especially since it came from you, Katarina."

"I usually don't join trivial matters such as this, but I can't help but agree with Caitlyn and Cassiopeia." Vayne interjected. "There must be a reason why you were too quick to finish the match."

Before Katarina could utter an answer, Cassiopeia scoffed, which ended up cutting her sister off. "A little queen waiting for her little kitty?"

A blade was thrown to the direction of the Serpent's Embrace, who merely swerved to the side with ease and little effort on her part.

"Shut up, Cass."

"Oh! Are you talking about Ashe?" Vi bluntly and loudly asked, a wide smile on her face.

Katarina turned and shot Vi a death glare, taking a large ounce of restraint to not throw dozens of daggers and blades at the Piltover Enforcer. She was about to spat a smartass retort when Cassiopeia abruptly cut her off once again.

"Oh, don't bother denying or explaining yourself, Katarina. You should hurry up and leave us. I assume that Her Highness herself is waiting for her knight in leather clad clothing."

Another blade whizzed past Cassiopeia, almost lunging itself in her face. Due to her speed, she managed to dodge it in the same manner earlier.

Katarina walked out of the summoning chamber, leaving the other champions in the said area.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"That was a good match, Ashe." Twisted Fate complimented, pulling his hat down slightly as he nodded.

"Your arrows always hit the bulls-eyes, ya know?" Wukong quipped, a large smile on his face.

"You were really hard to shut down." Lucian said, flashing a small smile at the archer.

"You even stole three dragon kills from us." Udyr murmured quietly.

"Just what we should expect from the Frost Archer." Garen said with his deep voice.

"That must be the obvious reason why she's the Queen of Freljord, don't ya think so?" Ezreal joined in, grinning.

"Never underestimate her." Lee Sin added.

"Your skills are really commendable, Ashe!" Xin Zhao loudly stated, a grin on his face.

"I can say the same." Pantheon gruffly said.

"I may have shut her down a few times," Zed muttered, but before anyone could shoot a retort at him, he instantly continued. "But I can show respect to her skills, for she had shut down my killing spree during mid-round."

Ashe smiled at the nine champions that she's currently with. "Thank you, everyone. All of your compliments are much appreciated. It is also quite flattering."

"We are merely stating facts." Zed said, not bothering on facing Ashe as he spoke.

Ashe nodded, but her smile never vanished nor faltered. "Thank you for doing so then."

"Miss Ashe," Garen approached the archer. "I humbly request for a one on one fight with you."

"A duel?" Ashe asked in surprised.

"Yes."

That's the moment when Katarina arrived at their location, just in time to hear Ashe say her next words.

"With me?"

"Of course. I would be honored if you'd accept my offer."

"Well," Ashe was a little hesitant internally, yet there was not a single hint of hesitance that can be seen. "I don't know, Garen."

"I apologize if this is too sudden."

"No, no, you don't have to apologize." Ashe said, chuckling. "I wouldn't mind if you move the time though."

"Do you have plans after this?" Garen asked.

"Actually, I do." Ashe replied, almost sheepishly. "Maybe we can move this in a much later date?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"If I have no matches, then I would be happy to meet with you."

"Ahem!"

All of their heads whipped to the entrance of the summoning chamber, where a red-haired Noxian stood, arms crossed and look ready to slaughter.

"Katarina," Twisted Fate greeted. "What brings you here?"

Katarina surveyed the chambers and realized that Ashe is the only female in the room, not counting herself though. Also, she wasn't very pleased with what she heard.

Is Garen asking Ashe out on a date?

And is Ashe actually accepting it?

Willingly?

Katarina immediately knew that she has to let these idiots know that Ashe is not available for the taking. Not even Tryndamere, who is her current politically arranged husband, can take the Frost Archer away from the Sinister Blade.

"I'm here for my girlfriend." Katarina said through gritted teeth, glaring at the nine champions, most especially Garen.

"Girlfriend?" Ezreal tilted his head in confusion. "But the only girl here is...-Oh! I get it!"

"Get what?" Pantheon asked, turning to Ezreal.

By this time, Ashe already has a light blush dusting her pale cheeks while she tried using her cowl to hide her face.

Katarina strode forward and practically pushed Lucian aside, who merely raised an eyebrow at her. When it came to Garen, Katarina surprisingly shoved him out of the way.

Thankfully for Garen, he managed to regain his balance in a second. He turned to Katarina and shot her a look of confusion.

"What if you're just saying this, Katarina?" Ezreal abruptly questioned, smirking.

Katarina halfway turned to Ezreal before she even grabbed Ashe. "What are you trying to say?"

"How would we know you're not just forcing Ashe to come with you?"

"What are you talking about, Ezreal?" Ashe asked in confusion, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What if Garen wants to date her?" Ezreal added, earning a shocked look from the Demacian. "What would you do?"

Katarina turned to Garen and shot him a death glare. Garen instantly raised both of his hands in front of him in surrender.

"I do not have such intentions, I can assure you."

"Katarina, Ezreal is just playing with you. I'm sure Garen has no means of asking me out on a date."

"Really now?" Katarina sarcastically asked back. "Didn't he just ask you earlier?"

"What are you talking about Katarina?"

Katarina was becoming impatient. She isn't really a fan of wasting time, especially when she can spend it with her beloved. She just has to stake her claim, **now** , and that's it.

Right in front of these men.

"Ashe," Katarina turned back to the archer, placing both of her hands on her shoulders.

"Katarina...?"

In a blink of an eye, Katarina took Ashe's pale pink lips into hers, causing the whole room to drop into silence.

Before Ashe could respond or even register on what was happening, Katarina pulled away, grabbed one of her wrists and tugged her off the platform.

"What should we do now?" Ezreal jokingly asked Katarina in a shout.

Katarina didn't bother looking over her shoulder as she sarcastically shouted back, "Spread the word, idiot!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"What was that all about?" Ashe asked as he and Katarina walked around the grounds of the Institute of War.

"What was what about?"

Ashe sighed. "Seriously, Katarina."

"I am serious." Katarina muttered. "Honestly, I want to forget about it."

"Were you jealous?"

Katarina scoffed. "Yeah, right. You can date anyone you like."

Ashe let out a small scoff-like laugh. "What are you talking about? The only person I am dating right now is a woman named Katarina Du Couteau."

"What about a man named Garen Crownguard?"

"What about Garen?"

"He asked you out, didn't he?" Katarina questioned, facing Ashe directly and looking at her directly in her cerulean blue eyes.

"Yes,"

"I knew it!" Katarina instantly said, too loudly since it earned a few curious looks from the champions and summoners lingering around them.

"Yes," Ashe repeated. "He asked me. You're right about that part."

"Are you saying that I'm still wrong in some other parts?"

"He asked me for a one on one duel today. But since you told me you were going to take me out on a date, I told him to move the duel since it would be rude to deny his request and especially to cancel our plans for today."

Katarina now stared at Ashe blankly, her brain registering what Ashe just said. Ashe crossed arms and smirked when a blush crept up in the assassin's cheeks eventually.

"Well, well, well... It looks like the Sinister Blade is actually a jealous, not to mention, very possessive lover."

"Shut up, Ashe." Katarina murmured, looking away.

"Who would have known your greatest enemy is your jealousy?" Ashe teased.

Katarina decided to stay silent, her gaze still wandered away from Ashe. Surprisingly, she felt a soft pair of lips touch her left cheek.

"I love you, my Kitty Kat." Ashe whispered lovingly, causing Katarina's blush to become more pronounced.

Katarina then murmured something, which Ashe didn't really expect to hear from her.

"...-ove you too."

Ashe stared at Katarina for a moment before breaking out a bright smile as she grabbed one of Katarina's glove-covered hands.

"Now, let us be on our way. After all, you did say we're going to have our first date today."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Don't mind me, I'm just attempting to spread the love of my OTPeh~! 💖💘💙_


	8. Let The Cold Take You (Ashe x Lissandra)

**Note:** _This story contains a little bit of fluff, but nothing much, I guess. Just giving you readers a heads up. ^_^_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Let The Cold Take You**

"Off to victory!" Tryndamere practically yelled as he exited his and Ashe's bedroom, slamming door behind him unintentionally.

Ashe merely sighed as she brushed her long silvery-white hair. She's been married to Tryndamere for two months, so she's fully used to the his _"untamed"_ behavior.

Her upcoming match is currently two hours away, so she has a huge amount of time on her hands. Of course, Ashe being a perfectionist and a little paranoid, she decided to get ready and make her trip to the Institute in an hour.

What she didn't know is that someone was going to make an unexpected visit before she leaves.

The doors leading to her balcony abruptly swung open as the wind pushed it with a strong howl, causing the cold air to rush in.

Reflexively, Ashe pulled her cowl on to shield her eyes as she slightly bowed her head. With calmness she usually presents, she walked towards the balcony doors to close it. She felt a strong gush of wind pass one of her sides, but she merely brushed it off.

Finally, she reached the open doors. She grabbed both of the knobs and closed it, seizing the cold rush of air. Ashe turned back to her dresser and walked back to it to resume on fixing herself up.

But before she could reach her dresser, she instantly saw a form standing in the shadows through her dresser's oval mirror.

Ashe sucked in a breath before the form was now behind her. The stranger quickly grabbed both of her wrists and coated it with ice, making a make-shift ice cuffs. The stranger then pushed her towards the wall, causing Ashe to use her cuffed hands to prevent her from completely face-planting on the wall.

"Who...-!"

"Shh..." The stranger shushed. "Don't be too loud now, Ashe."

"Lissandra." Ashe gritted out as soon as she heard the voice of the stranger.

Lissandra smirked. "Will you put up a fight, Frost Archer?"

Ashe opened her mouth to say a retort, but she let out an unexpected and uncontrolled moan as she felt Lissandra's cold hand caress her right thigh.

"I'll take that as a no." The Ice Witch said, letting out a husky chuckle as she continued caressing the archer's pale and smooth legs.

"Lissandra!" Ashe growled, squirming as she struggled to get out of the mage's bondage.

Ashe's whole body froze as soon as she felt Lissandra's breath on her left ear. It was cold and it took a lot for the archer to prevent herself from shivering.

"Close your eyes..."

The Queen's breath was now becoming uneven and more noticeable.

"... and let the cold take you."

Ashe gasped as she shivered, almost violently. Lissandra let out another husky chuckle, which somewhat made the heat between the archer's leg intensify.

"Liss...-ah!"

The Frost Archer let out a breathless gasp when she felt Lissandra's tongue touch the shell of her left ear.

Lissandra smirked once again. "Are you actually aroused by this, Queen Ashe?"

Ashe bit her bottom lip while her fists clenched. Feeling shameful, she was actually aroused with the Ice Witch's teasing. Especially the bondage.

"Aren't you a naughty queen?" The other teased, one of her hands trailing upward, grazing the side of Ashe's torso.

Lissandra spun Ashe around, slamming her back onto the wall and pushing her restrained wrists above her head with one hand afterwards. Using her free hand, she caressed Ashe's cheek with cold fingers.

"Would you like to have a taste of the cold?"

Ashe turned her head away, trying her best to prevent herself from succumbing to Lissandra's tempting offer.

"I know you do."

Lissandra firmly held Ashe's jaw and mildly forced her to face the Ice Witch. As soon as Ashe came face to face with Lissandra, the mage instantly leaned forward and caught her mouth open.

Ashe moaned between the kiss as soon as she felt Lissandra's cold tongue fight for dominance with her own and practically dance around her mouth.

But before Ashe could fully sink into the pleasurable feeling, Lissandra abruptly pulled back, a smirk instantly curving up her lips.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Queen Ashe," A servant called from outside her bedroom. "The transport is here now, like what you requested."

"It looks like you still have somewhere to be." Lissandra murmured, her smirk still plastered on her face.

"Lissan...-!"

"I'll be back to finish what I started." She whispered with a teasing smirk.

The doors of the balcony swung open once again and the freezing breeze flooded the room like earlier. The said breeze caused Ashe's eyes to dry up, causing her to close her eyes for a few seconds.

She felt her wrist bindings evaporate and her arms fall to her sides as Lissandra's form left hers. A loud slam of the balcony's doors filled Ashe's hearing. The abrupt stop of the breeze caused Ashe to let out a shiver before her eyes fluttered open.

Only to find no evidence of Lissandra's unexpected appearance.

"Queen Ashe?"

Ashe's head whipped to the door as the butler knocked again, calling her name for probably the second or third time.

"I'll, I'll be out in a minute." She managed to reply back before she sunk to the floor, trying to fix her mildly breathless self.

Lissandra's words echoed in her mind.

 _"I'll be back to finish what I started."_

She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes to compose herself.

Ashe can't wait for Lissandra's next visit.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	9. TDBF 14th (Jarvan IV x Leona)

**The Day Before February 14th**

The dining hall in the Institute was half-full with various champions of the League. Chatter sounding and metal armors clanking. But the decorations caught the eyes of every champion that entered the said hall.

Hearts and roses decorated the hall in an elegant way while a few mistletoes can be seen scattered around the hall if one would look closely. Of course the champions didn't bother auditing the decorations that much.

Jarvan IV sat in a table with his fellow Demacians, quietly eating while he listened in to his comrades' conversation.

"It's almost Valentine's Day!" Lux announced, clapping her hands excitedly. "Only one more day to go!"

"Yeah," Xin Zhao said with a smile. "Truthfully, I'm really looking forward to it."

Garen laughed at Xin Zhao while Jarvan raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Really now?"

"I'm going to ask a certain someone," Xin Zhao looked over his shoulder and nodded his head to one direction. "Over there."

The Demacians turned their gazes to the direction where the Seneschal of Demacia nodded off to, and their eyes landed on one particular table.

That said table was currently occupied by Ashe, Caitlyn, Kayle and Leona.

"Which one?" Fiora asked a little boredly, only half-interested in their conversation.

"Who else? Leona, of course! My Goddess!" Xin Zhao answered as if he worshipped Leona to the fullest. Well, it seems like he does.

They all gazed at the table and just by chance, Leona's own gaze wandered to their direction. Jarvan instantly noticed that the Solari's gaze landed on him.

Xin Zhao, being too hopeful, thought Leona was looking at him. Since he sat just beside Jarvan, he mistakened it with much joy he could muster up.

Jarvan offered an acknowledging nod to Leona, causing the Radiant Dawn to smile back in return before she focused her attention back to her tablemates. Jarvan's nod was missed by his friends, but the others, except for Xin Zhao, noticed that the Solari's gaze was directed to the Lightshield.

"She smiled at me!" The Seneschal of Demacia claimed joyfully, causing Vayne to sigh and shake her head due to Xin Zhao's stupidity. "It looks like I have a chance with her!"

"I'm starting to think Valor has been right about you all this time." Quinn said, feeding Valor some of her own food.

"What? What do you mean? What does Valor even say about me?" Xin Zhao asked curiously, before he abruptly became too full of himself. "Does Valor think I'm strong? Brave? Honourable? Charming? All of the above?"

Valor made a noise and Quinn glanced at him before turning to the spearman. "Valor said you're stupid."

Lux and Garen started laughing while Fiora and Jarvan chuckled. Vayne just settled with a smirk on her face.

"I'm starting to like that bird of yours." Vayne commented, her smirk slightly widening.

"Xin Zhao, I'll be blunt with you," Fiora began, but Xin Zhao abruptly cut her off.

"My apologies, Fiora, but I cannot return your feelings!" Xin Zhao boldly said. "My heart belongs to Leona only."

The Grand Duelist raised an eyebrow while a hand of hers wandered towards her sword, Vayne and Lux noticing it instantly. "Did you just assume that I was going to confess?"

"I am merely saving you from an embarrassment, Fiora."

Just like that, Fiora grabbed the the handle of her sword. She was about to draw it when Lux and Vayne grabbed hold of her, preventing her from unsheathing her weapon.

"Calm down, Fiora. I'm sure Xin didn't mean it!" Lux defended, trying to save her friend from being murdered at the moment.

"Let go of me," Fiora ordered through gritted teeth, a hard expression on her face. "I am merely going to mangle his face until it's not recognizable anymore."

Vayne sighed. "Calm yourself, Fiora. Are you seriously going to let this idiot's words affect you?"

The Night Hunter's reasoning seemed to have calmed the Grand Duelist down. She whispered that she was calm and Vayne and Lux finally let her go.

"What Fiora meant to say," Vayne continued for Fiora. "You don't have a chance with Leona."

Xin Zhao made a face. "Honestly, Vayne, didn't you see what just happened earlier? She, Leona, smiled at me! At me!"

"Not really." Lux piped in.

Xin Zhao's expression mildly deflated. "What are you saying?"

Lux thought about her answer for a moment before answering with her bright and honest smile. "Leona was actually smiling at Jarvan, Xin Zhao. Not you."

The whole table fell silent. All eyes were on Xin Zhao, but he stayed silent. Jarvan sighed and decided to speak and contribute to the conversation.

"It was just pleasantries," He said before placing a hand on Xin Zhao's shoulder. "I am sure you still have a chance with her, Xin."

Surprisingly, Xin Zhao shrugged Jarvan's hand off and abruptly stood and climbed their table.

Fiora groaned as she ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. "What are you doing, Xin?"

Xin Zhao took a deep breath before he looked down on Jarvan and pointed a finger at him.

"Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth!" He shouted, catching every champion's attention in the dining hall. "I accept your challenge!"

Murmurs began in the hall while Leona and her tablemates merely watched, waiting for Xin Zhao to finish.

"Xin! What are you doing?" Garen asked, shooting him a confused look. "You're embarrassing yourself!"

"What challenge?" Jarvan asked in confusion, his face clearly showing his clueless state.

"The challenge on who captures Leona's heart first by the time Valentine's Day comes!" Xin Zhao practically announced.

Ashe and Kayle gave Leona sympathetic looks, Caitlyn chuckled while Leona tried her best to hide her face from the curious looks she received due to Xin Zhao's abrupt 'announcement'.

"I never challenged you to anything, Xin!" Jarvan said, loud enough for the other champions to hear. "Now, get down from there before you make a fool out of yourself!"

"Too late." Fiora and Quinn muttered in unison.

"You cannot refuse this challenge, Jarvan!" Xin Zhao said, before he smirked. "Or are you scared that I might beat you?"

"Jarvan, don't you dare accept it." Fiora said, a warning look on her face. "Don't stoop down to his level."

Jarvan sighed and just buried half of his face in one of his hands. Xin Zhao took that as an answer.

"Alright then! Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth has accepted my challenge!"

Some of the champions cheered, humoring Xin Zhao's little _'challenge'_ , which somewhat made his ego bigger than it already is.

"I didn't even say anything." Jarvan murmured to himself, sighing again.

Xin Zhao jumped off the table and had this look of confidence on his face. "I'm going to make my preparations now."

He ran to the table where the Solari sat and kneeled on one knee in front of her. "Wait for me, my Goddess! I will pamper you to no end!"

With that, Xin Zhao left the dining hall.

Again, Jarvan let out an exasperated sigh.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Right..." Leona trailed off as she sighed and turned back to the table, facing her tablemates again.

"That was very unusual." Caitlyn commented, making Ashe and Kayle chuckle. "It's not everyday that you see the Seneschal of Demacia do a little stunt like that."

"But to think though," Kayle started, looking deep in thought. "Maybe this is good for you, Leona."

"What? How?" The Solari shot the Judicator a confused look.

"I'm not meaning Xin Zhao." Kayle instantly stated. "I meant Jarvan."

"What about him?"

"Maybe he's 'the one' for you."

"A king and a goddess? Hmm, not bad." Caitlyn commented, looking quite intrigued with the concept.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Ashe supported.

"Ahem,"

Ashe turned and found a young summoner holding a small bouquet of ice blue flowers in his hand.

"A fellow champion requested for this to be given to you." The summoner said, handing the bouquet to the archer.

"Oh, thank you." Ashe thanked politely before the summoner excused himself. Ashe turned her attention to the bouquet and found a folded paper poking out from the center.

"Wow, Ashe," Leona said as she looked at the flowers in admiration. "That's the third bouquet you've received within the week."

She placed the bouquet on the table before she took the paper and unfolded it, reading the written words on it. Ashe blushed after reading the paper, and Caitlyn couldn't keep her curiosity at bay.

"May I see the letter?"

Ashe quietly nodded and handed it to Caitlyn. The Sheriff then started reading it aloud, loud enough for their tablemates to hear.

"The color reminded me of your deep blue eyes. My love for you is deeper than you think, and I do hope, when I reveal to you who I am in Valentine's Day, you'll accept me for who I really am."

"Aww, how sweet." Kayle murmured. "Who knew a married woman would receive flowers from a little secret admirer."

"Mine and Tryndamere's marriage is only political, Kayle." Ashe stated, looking slightly sad for a second before her expression was replaced from surprise.

"Why so surprised?" Leona asked, not noticing that Caitlyn now had this surprised glint in her eyes like the archer.

"Jarvan," Ashe and Caitlyn greeted in unison.

Kayle turned around and found Jarvan standing there, nodding his head in return greeting to the two.

"Is there something you need, Jarvan?" Kayle asked while Leona took a moment to breathe and calm herself before turning to the Exemplar of Demacia.

"I just want to explain what happened earlier." Jarvan said, turning to Leona afterwards. "Xin Zhao and I just had a misunderstanding. Truthfully, I did not really challenge him into anything."

Leona visibly showed her relief, smiling at the Lightshield. "Thank you for clarifying, Jarvan."

Jarvan flashed a small smile in return, bowing slightly. "And thank you for understanding, Miss Leona."

Leona blushed. "Just Leona. No formalities are needed."

"I see, my apologies."

The Solari's blush slightly intensified. "No, no, it's fine, really. You don't need to apologize."

Jarvan was about say something when Garen abruptly called out his and Kayle's name, signaling them that they had to leave for their upcoming match.

"That's our cue." Kayle said before she waved goodbye to her tablemates and left, approaching her fellow Demacians.

"It was nice conversing with you, Leona. Until next time." Jarvan said with another bow.

"Same to you, Jarvan." Leona replied with a nod.

The Exemplar of Demacia then excused himself before walking away and out of the dining hall, along with his friends.

Leona watched Jarvan leave the dining hall with his fellow Demacians before abruptly jumping in surprise due to the sudden slam on the table. She turned back to Ashe and Caitlyn and found Vi now sitting beside the Sheriff, holding a small square box.

"Hey, Cupcake. Here's your favorite cupcake." Vi said, chuckling at her own joke as she wrapped an arm around Caitlyn's shoulders. "Bought it for you."

Caitlyn lightly blushed and tried her best to maintain her expression professional. "Thank you, Vi."

Vi grinned before she gave Caitlyn a kiss on the temple. "You're very welcome, Cupcake."

"Leona," The Solari turned to her side and found Ashe already standing up with her bow on her back, carrying the small bouquet and a paper bag filled with gifts that came from some of the summoners that has a crush on her. "Let's make our way. It seems to me that Caitlyn would want some privacy with Vi."

Leona chuckled before standing up, grabbing her sword and shield. "Excuse us, Caitlyn."

"Of course." Caitlyn nodded, trying to suppress her blush from showing as Vi started nibbling on her earlobe. Vi merely waved a hand at the two before she fully focused all her attention to her Sheriff.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Leona and Ashe walked down the hall leading to the area where the quarters of the champions of the League can be found, conversing with each other as they walked.

"What are your plans this Valentine's Day?" Ashe asked curiously. "We champions have tomorrow as a day off."

"Truthfully speaking, I don't know. I don't have any plans this 14th. It is, after all, a day for people with a romantic partner."

Ashe gave Leona an incredulous look. "A goddess like you? Lonely in Valentine's Day? That's quite interesting."

Leona chuckled. "Just because I'm a goddess doesn't mean that I am worshipped and loved by all."

"Well, we at least know someone who does worship you." Ashe commented, indirectly describing the Seneschal of Demacia.

The Frost Archer's comment made Leona let out a small laugh. "He's not really my type, Ashe. Don't bother bringing him into this conversation."

"He's a masochist." The archer murmured with a chuckle.

"First time he saw me in my Pool Party outfit, he literally requested me in a loud shout to punish and trample him as much as I want." Leona recalled, shivering as the memory flashed in her mind.

"BDSM, hmm... Very kinky, Radiant Dawn." Ashe teased, smirking at Leona teasingly.

"Ashe!"

The Queen of Freljord lightly laughed as Leona looked at her with a horrified gleam in her golden eyes.

"I'm just teasing, Leona. You don't need to be so frazzled."

Leona lightly glared at her friend. "I reacted because something like that is just... I don't even know how to express it in words.

Ashe chuckled and let Leona regain her full composure before speaking again. "I'm planning to go to Gragas' Bar in an hour, would you like to come?"

"You? The Queen of Freljord? Going to a bar?"

"Even a Queen needs to let loose, you know." Ashe said, shooting Leona a look. "Besides, his drinks aren't much since it only has a small amount of alcohol. Meaning, no chances of getting drunk. I even have a personal favorite in his menu."

The Solari chuckled, nodding afterwards. "I guess I have nothing to do later."

Ashe smiled. "Alright, I'll drop by your room later."

"See you then,"

With that, Leona and Ashe parted ways, the Solari going down the hall at the left while Ashe went down the hall at the right.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Jarvan shrugged his shoulders, hearing two or three clicks as his bones unwound. The match was over and unfortunately, they were defeated.

The summoners that had summoned Garen and Lux were still inexperienced in having them as their champions, which became the reason why they faced defeat.

The Exemplar of Demacia was on his way to his room when he met the Frost Archer, who was just exiting her own unit, the quiver of arrows and the Avarosan ice bow nowhere in sight.

"Oh," Ashe seemed surprised when she saw Jarvan. "Hello, Jarvan."

"Hello to you as well, Miss Ashe."

"Your match is already finished?"

The Demacian nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, we were defeated."

"Oh, that is rather mood-dampening. Well, I'm sure you know everything has its ups and downs." The Frost Archer said, trying to at least comfort him a little.

Jarvan cleared his throat. "Am I keeping you right now?"

Ashe shook her head. "Oh, no, not really. I was just on my way to Leona's room. We're going to go to Gragas' bar to have a drink or two."

"I see, don't let me delay you any further."

"You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"I thank you for the offer, Miss Ashe, but I prefer to rest in my room for now. Maybe next time?"

Ashe smiled and nodded, but before she could officially end the conversation, Lux suddenly dashed in out of nowhere and grabbed one of her wrists, swiftly tugging her away.

"Lux!?" Ashe practically yelped in surprise.

"Come on! The others are already at the bar!" Lux said, pulling Ashe farther and farther away from Jarvan.

"Wait, I have to go and get Leona. I told her I'd drop by at her room to get her."

"Jarvan!" Lux abruptly turned to the said champion. "Can you go and tell Leona to just meet us at Gragas' bar? Thanks!"

Before Jarvan could utter a word of question or objection, Lux was already at the end of the hall with Ashe in her clutches. It only took a few seconds before Jarvan found himself staring at an empty hall.

Jarvan sighed before turning to the opposite direction and heading down the hall leading to Leona's room. Each room had a golden nameplate attached on the door, the name of the owner of the room perfectly carved into the shiny material to prevent other champions any confusion whenever they find a friend or their own room.

It didn't take long for Jarvan to find Leona's room. Next thing he knew, he stood in front of her unit's door.

Only one thing left to do.

Knock.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Three consecutive knocks came from the other side of Leona's room door, making the Solari run out of her personal bathroom wrapped only with a dark brown towel.

"It must be Ashe." Leona thought, glancing at the clock. "She's rather early."

40 minutes have passed ever since she and the archer parted earlier, so she was slightly surprised Ashe is 10 minutes early in her arrival. Nonetheless, Leona knew it would be rude to leave a visitor outside too long.

Since she knew it was only Ashe, she didn't mind the fact that she's only in a towel and nothing more. After all, they're both females.

With a firm grip around the knob, she twisted it and pulled the door open to welcome her friend into the room...

"You're earlie..-!"

Only to come face to face with the Exemplar of Demacia.

"Jarvan!?" Leona yelped.

"Leona!?" Jarvan blurted out in shock, his eyes instantly landing on the Solari's 'choice of clothing'.

Panicked and embarrassed, Leona quickly slammed the door shut, placing her back onto the wooden door as her face flushed in a deep shade of red.

"Wait for a moment!" Leona finally managed to yell out after a brief awkward silence.

"O-Of course!" Jarvan replied back, stuttering for a second.

Leona rushed around her quarters, quickly wearing her undergarments and slipping her body suit on. Afterwards, she wore her her Solari armor, leaving the gold skirt in the closet where she usually keeps her armor.

She grabbed her gold boots and rushed to the door. She swiftly slipped the boots on, brushing her hair after. Leona took a deep breath before she swung the door open, stepping out of her room quietly, snatching her room key from the hook on the wall near the doorframe in the process.

Leona locked her room and stored her room key in a small hidden pocket of her body suit before she turned to the Demacian that stood at least half a meter across from her.

Jarvan took a small step forward and instantly captured Leona's full attention. Bowing a little, he kept his head lowered while he placed a hand on his chest, his other hand firmly holding his large weapon.

"My sincerest apologies, Leona."

Leona shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, it was an accident. I fully forgive you."

"Are you sure?" Jarvan asked as he raised his head, still looking quite embarrassed.

"Besides, that was my fault. I shouldn't have answered the door in nothing but a towel." Leona answered, blushing as she did so.

"Still, I feel like I have a contribution of fault there as well. Allow me to escort you to Gragas' bar."

Leona's blush intensified a little. "You don't have to, Jarvan. I'm fine in walking there by myself."

"I kindly insist."

Seeing that Jarvan won't back down from his offer, Leona sighed before accepting.

They walked down the hall and made their way to Gragas' bar. Silence consumed them for at least a minute or two before the Solari broke it.

"Since I too, had a contribution in what recently happened, I ask of you to at least have a drink with me at the bar." Leona said, smiling a little while a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"I'm not so sure, Leona."

"If," She halted her steps, causing Jarvan to halt his own movement. "You won't accept my own offer, then I must take back my acceptance to this offer of yours."

Jarvan turned to Leona and opened his mouth to answer, but when his own eyes met Leona's, his mind abruptly went blank.

"I... accept?" Jarvan answered absent-mindedly, coming out unsure. Despite the unclear answer given to her, Leona seemed satisfied with it and smiled before she continued her walk.

Jarvan snapped out of his trance when Leona walked away from her previous spot. He mentally gave him a slap on the forehead. He had gotten distracted with her eyes which caused him to answer without even thinking.

He sighed quietly before taking large strides until he was beside Leona again. Jarvan was a man of his word, despite the fact that he was unsure of his answer.

Now, he has to live up to his unsure reply and not only escort Leona to her destination, but to also have a drink with her.

He mentally sighed.

"This'll be a long night."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Jarvan, being a gentleman he is, opened the door and let the Solari walk in first, following after her trail. When they were inside, Leona looked around for the Frost Archer, but her search seemed futile.

What she didn't know, is that Ashe and the others were at the second floor of the bar, occupying one of the private booths.

"It seems that Miss Ashe isn't here." Jarvan said after he surveyed the room thoroughly.

"It seems so." Leona murmured before softly sighing. "Maybe I should go back to my room."

"It's your decision. I'll escort you back if so."

"Hmm," The Radiant Dawn pondered with the idea for a brief moment before she shook her head, turning to Jarvan. "I almost forgot, I owe you a drink."

"You don't have to." Jarvan said, waving his hand slightly. "They're not here right now."

"But you're here."

Leona may not know it, but her statement somewhat made Jarvan's heartbeat quicken, much to his surprise.

"Let's go." Leona took Jarvan's free hand and lightly tugged him towards the bar, where the Rabble Rouser can be found.

"Ah, Leona!" Gragas greeted with a hearty laugh. "What can I get for you?"

"I want your signature drink please." Leona requested a smile, about to pull out her payment for the drink.

But before she could do so, she didn't notice Gragas look up to the second floor. Ashe peeked over the railings and did a couple of hand gestures.

Jarvan felt her presence and looked up, but was too slow. Ashe moved out of view and back to the private booth she shared with Lux and their other friends.

"No need to pay, Leona!" Gragas boomed with a grin. "Ashe said whatever you order for tonight will be put on her tab, so order away!"

Leona nodded before looking over to Jarvan. "What about you? What would you like?"

Jarvan didn't bother thinking, since he didn't really know what kinds of drinks Gragas can make. "I'll have the same order as yours."

"Oh, speaking of Ashe, have you seen her, Gragas?" Leona asked, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Two orders of the Gragas Special then!" Gragas said with his booming voice, turning away to make their orders and completely disregarding Leona's question.

Leona just sighed and occupied one bar stool and gestured for Jarvan to sit on the one next to hers, a smile on her face. "Don't just stand there, Jarvan. Take a seat."

The Exemplar of Demacia nodded before he sat on the stool, leaning his sword onto the bar. The silence between them was oddly comfortable for the Solari while the Demacian was feeling quite awkward.

Leona seemed to be entertained just by viewing the colorful liquids in the bottles displayed across the shelves on the wall of the bar. Jarvan though, he knew it would be awkward, and most especially creepy, if he just stared at Leona the whole time they waited.

He didn't really find the task of viewing decorations an entertaining method to pass time by. He took a silent breath of air before he decided to begin a conversation with her.

"How have you been lately, Leona?"

Leona's gaze was instantly averted from the colorful bottles, focusing now on Jarvan, who internally felt a little pressured.

"Just calm down. You're only going to have a conversation with her. That's it. Just get to know her." He heard his own voice encourage him in his thoughts, relaxing his nerves a little.

"I'm fine." Leona answered with her signature smile. "How about you?"

"I'm doing well. Although, just by now, I know I'll be experiencing boredom for the upcoming day."

"Really? How so?"

"This upcoming holiday, Valentine's Day, almost has all the champions focused in searching for gifts for their wanted Valentine."

"How can that cause you boredom?" Leona asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Jarvan found it rather cute actually.

"Why don't you just look for a gift for your own Valentine just like the others?" The Radiant Dawn added.

Jarvan lightly shrugged. "I don't really have someone to give a gift to."

Leona shot him a look that clearly showed that she didn't believe him. "Someone as handsome as you? Alone in Valentine's Day? That's hard to believe."

Jarvan tried his best to suppress the blush that threatened to rush to his cheeks after hearing what Leona had just said. She literally just complimented him indirectly.

He decided to turn the direction of the conversation back to the Solari. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Jarvan somehow managed to smile at her in a teasing manner. "Let us be realistic here, Leona. Someone as beautiful and divine as you? Alone in Valentine's Day? That's also hard to believe, especially since you're a Goddess."

After copying some of Leona's own question patterns, Jarvan surveyed her reaction. Leona now had an obvious blush painted on her cheeks due to Jarvan's questions and the words he used.

Two thumps were heard and Leona instantly snatched the glass on the bar and practically downed all the liquid in the glass. She placed the now empty glass down and right beside Jarvan's still full one.

"That was fast! Ha! I expect no less from a Solari! A little stronger, Leona?" Gragas offered with a grin.

Leona, still too distracted with Jarvan's earlier words, absent-mindedly nodded. Jarvan grabbed his own glass and copied Leona, chugging the liquid down in one go. He placed the glass back down and slid it to Gragas.

"Stronger?"

"Yes, please."

The Rabble Rouser grinned and left with both of their glasses. As he walked away from the pair, he looked back up to the second floor, seeing Ashe and Lux slightly leaning over the railing. Ashe smiled while Lux clapped excitedly, giving him two thumbs up.

"Everything is going according to plan." The Rabble Rouser muttered to himself as he fixed a much stronger drinking for the two.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe quietly watched Jarvan and Leona, dipping a finger in her martini glass filled with what Gragas called 'Freezing Frost' and stirring the extremely cold liquid. Ironically, it's Ashe's favorite drink from Gragas' creations.

The drink had the blue color of ice and the drink has an unbearably cold temperature, causing white smoke emitting from the very liquid. Gragas had told her once that only her, Sejuani and Lissandra could take the coldness of the drink.

"Hey!" Lux abruptly greeted as she leaned on the railing at Ashe's right. "How are they going?"

"That's their sixth round of drinks, and every round is stronger than the previous one." Ashe informed, recalling what she had observed earlier with ease.

"Really? I didn't know those two really love their alcohol."

Ashe shook her head. "It's not the alcohol."

Lux shot her a confused look. "Then what is it?"

"They're drinking as much alcohol as they can to make their nerves relax." Another voice piped in from behind.

Ahri then came into the archer and the mage's view, leaning on the railing beside the blonde Demacian.

"Why would they do that?" Lux asked, still not getting the point.

The Nine-Tailed Fox chuckled. "They're too nervous around each other. With my inhumanly sharp hearing, I heard Leona had indirectly complimented Jarvan earlier. Jarvan somewhat copied Leona's indirect compliment and that's where everything started. Unconsciously, they both always agree to Gragas' offer in making their drinks stronger than before."

"Oh... Is that a good thing?"

"For Leona, it's not really much of a problem. I tested her once when she came to my room to discuss something about a match. I spiked the tea I offered her with the strongest alcohol I could find in Valoran. She had more than five cups since I kept refilling it despite her declining all the time."

"She didn't refuse?"

Ahri shook her head. "Nope. Leona's too kind to do so. After our conversation and with all the spiked tea gone, Leona left the room without a sign of her being drunk."

"Leona's immune to alcohol." Ashe concluded. "Either that, or she has a large limit before she even starts showing signs of her being drunk."

"I think it's the latter." Ahri said with a shrug.

"What about Jarvan?" Lux asked, glancing at the Exemplar of Demacia.

"You just have to watch." Fiora suddenly joined in, copying the three, leaning on the railing as well.

"Why can't you just tell us now?" The Lady of Luminosity pouted.

"Believe me," The Grand Duelist smirked. "It'll be worth it."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Jarvan really felt like he was doing a good job in entertaining Leona. The Solari let out small chuckles and laughs every now and then with what he says, but he can't really remember much about what he spoke about.

Honestly, Jarvan was having fun with Leona. He enjoyed her company and for him, her presence somewhat gives off a soothing vibe to him, which he thoroughly enjoyed. He can clearly see now why Xin Zhao was so attracted to the Sun Goddess.

For the umpteenth time, Jarvan downed his drink. He had lost count of how many rounds they have drunk when they passed the twentieth round. Oh, he was so sure Ashe is going to have a huge bill in the end of the day.

"Umm, can you excuse me? I think I need to..." Jarvan trailed off as he glanced at the restroom for a moment.

Leona instantly caught what he meant. "Of course."

As soon as Jarvan got off the stool, he instantly regretted it. The whole room literally swirled in his feeling and line of sight, his whole form copying the motion.

He closed his eyes to prevent his swaying line of vision in distracting him, and he instantly reached over to the bar and placed both of his hands on the wood.

"Jarvan, are you alright?"

Leona's voice seemed so close, but the Demacian champion instantly brushed it off, thinking it was just his imagination playing games with him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, only for it to meet a pair of gold eyes he has become so familiar with. Leona's face was literally inches away from Jarvan's and the Exemplar just lost his rational thinking.

He leaned forward and placed his lips over Leona's, who in return, widened her eyes in surprise. But it only took a second before Leona softly caressed Jarvan's cheek as she started kissing back.

Leona's arms then slowly encircled around Jarvan's neck, pulling him closer while Jarvan firmly held the back of her head, his other hand on her back. With a sigh, Leona parted her lips and Jarvan's tongue swiftly darted in, meeting Leona's in an instant.

The passionate act was then broken as the two pulled apart, gasping for air that they forgot that they actually need. As they both inhaled and exhaled unevenly, Jarvan still kept himself rooted on his spot, not even bothering on moving away.

"What was that about?" Leona asked, flashing a flushed smile.

Jarvan breathlessly chuckled. "I think that's what they call Dutch courage."

Leona chuckled while Jarvan took a step back to be able to stand straight. The Radiant Dawn followed and stood from her stool, only to catch Jarvan as he fell forward.

"Looks like you can't really hold your alcohol, hmm?"

Jarvan chuckled, looking somewhat sheepish. "Sort of."

"That's enough for you then." Leona said with a smile before she slung one of Jarvan's arms around her shoulders. Jarvan snatched his sword and he and Leona made their way to the door.

"Thank you, Gragas!" Leona called out with a smile over her shoulder. "Please pass my thanks to Ashe as well when you see her."

Gragas grinned and nodded as he waved. "Oh, I'm sure she already knows."

As soon as Leona and Jarvan exited the bar, Gragas turned his gaze upward and at the second floor. Ashe waved slightly.

"You seem to have your bill in a higher rate than usual!" Gragas called out with a laugh.

Ashe shook her head, a smile on her face before she finally turned away from the railing and back to the booth occupied by her friends.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Since Leona's room was the closest and it seemed that Jarvan was too close in collapsing, Leona decided to just take the Exemplar to her quarters. The whole trip to Leona's room was quite embarrassing for the Solari though.

They passed by various champions during their walk. Leona couldn't remember all of them, but she was so sure that Miss Fortune was one of them since the Bounty Hunter smirked and winked at her as she murmured an adult-rated comment about her and Jarvan.

As soon as Leona got her room's door open, she escorted Jarvan to the bathroom before letting him do his business there. She returned to the door and closed it, locking it like always.

It's not like she was planning anything on Jarvan. Locking the door was just one of her everyday habits whenever she enters or exits her room.

She turned back to the door of the bathroom and saw Jarvan exit the bathroom, wiping his face with a towel. Leona assumed Jarvan might have splashed some water on his face to lessen his drunken state.

"Are you alright?"

Jarvan smiled and nodded. "I can walk straight."

Just as Jarvan walked towards the living room area, he tripped over the glass coffee table and crashed to the floor.

"I can see that." Leona sarcastically replied with a chuckle. She approached Jarvan and helped him onto the couch. "It looks like you'll have to stay the night here."

He nodded. "My apologies for the inconvenience it may cause you."

"Don't worry," Leona stated. "It's not much trouble."

Feeling a little bold, Leona caressed Jarvan's cheeks before she leaned forward and initiated a searing kiss with him. But before it could deepen, she pulled away with a smile and a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"I rather enjoy it."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Knocks abruptly sounded from outside Leona's room, jolting the Solari out of her sleep. She tried stretching her whole body like always but found herself unable to do so.

When she looked down, she found Jarvan's head snuggled up to her torso, his arms loosely wrapped around her.

Jarvan was only wearing the cloth pants he usually wore under his armor, his torso bare, which showed off his well-built figure. Leona though wore a short dark orange nightgown with lace outlining the chest area and the hem.

Carefully, Leona moved down, her face now leveled with Jarvan's. With a playful smirk, she lightly flicked a finger on Jarvan's forehead. The Exemplar made a face before his eyes opened, his lips instantly curving up into a smile as he saw Leona's face.

"Good morning, Jarvan."

"It is indeed a good morning, Leona." He whispered before he leaned forward, placing a kiss on Leona's nose. "I could get use to waking up in the morning and seeing a goddess like you."

"Aren't you a little romantic there?" She teased.

Jarvan smirked. "Trust me, I'm intending to be romantic to you in more ways and days rather than one."

Leona blushed at that. "Are you... Are you saying that...?"

"Yes, Leona." Jarvan murmured before pulling Leona closer, his arms firmly wrapped around her waist. "I intend to court you and if you'd let me, I would like to make you mine in the future."

He was about to lean in again to start a kiss, but knocks came again, reminding the two of them that someone is outside.

Leona just gave Jarvan a quick kiss on the forehead before she rolled off the bed. "I'll cook our breakfast. Maybe you can do me a favor and answer the door for me."

Jarvan nodded and watched Leona's hips sway as she made her way to the bathroom. As soon as Leona entered the bathroom, Jarvan got off the bed. He walked towards the door, wearing nothing but his cloth pants. He grabbed the knob and turned it before pulling the door open.

"Leona! My Goddess!" Xin Zhao greeted as he raised a large flashy bouquet of flowers, only for his eyes to practically pop out of its sockets. The rustle of flowers were heard as Xin Zhao dropped it on the floor, staring at his friend with wide eyes.

Garen, Lux, Fiora, Vayne and Quinn stood behind Xin Zhao, the five of them holding various Valentine's Day gifts Xin Zhao had bought for Leona.

"Jarvan!?" Xin Zhao blurted out in utter shock.

"Uhh, hey, Xin." Jarvan uneasily greeted, scratching the back of his head.

"W-W-What are you doing there!? In Leona's room nonetheless!"

"Umm, I slept overnight here."

"Throughout the night you were here with Leona!?"

"Uh, yes... Yes, I was."

"Where's Leona right now?" Fiora asked from behind Xin Zhao, not even looking a bit affected at Xin Zhao's reactions, who looks like he's going to have a panic attack.

"She's at the bathroom."

"Jarvan," Leona called out before she walked into view and just behind Jarvan, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Who's there?"

Jarvan wrapped an arm around Leona's shoulders and pulled her forward a little, settling her at his right. Leona instantly saw Xin Zhao.

"Oh, umm, hello." She greeted, looking as uneasy as Jarvan.

"Leona! My Goddess!" Xin Zhao dropped to his knees. "Did Jarvan really sleep over?"

"Yes, Xin, he did."

Xin Zhao fell silent.

Again, it was the same atmosphere they had when they were at the dining hall yesterday.

Just like yesterday, Xin Zhao abruptly stood, a determined look on his face.

"I will steal Leona from you, Jarvan! I will steal her heart before you even know it!" He then walked away, still speaking as he did so. "I now see you as my love rival, Jarvan! Know that!"

When Xin Zhao was out of sight, the five Demacians sighed. Lux, Fiora, Vayne and Quinn tossed the four gifts to Garen, who caught them and stacked them neatly.

"So!" Lux bounded forward to the pair. "Did you two do the deed or what?"

Leona blushed while Jarvan looked uncomfortable.

"They didn't do it, Lux." Fiora stated, earning a nod of support from Quinn.

"How do you know?" Garen asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"There isn't a single hickey that can be found." Quinn piped in with a knowing grin.

"Well, at least we can assure you four that we really didn't do the deed." Jarvan said. "I'm going to court Leona officially and earn that opportunity in a fair manner."

Lux giggled, Fiora rolled her eyes, Vayne stared, Garen chuckled and Quinn merely smiled and shook her head.

"It looks like it was only right that Xin Zhao declared you as his love rival." Garen commented with a laugh.

The four excused themselves and said their goodbyes before leaving the pair alone. They both stepped back and Jarvan closed the door, locking it again.

"You look very uncomfortable." Leona said, chuckling as Jarvan plopped down on the couch. "Do you want something? Maybe something to ease your tensed nerves?"

Jarvan thought about it for a moment before murmuring, "Can I have choices?"

Leona turned away and walked towards the kitchen, looking over her shoulder with a smirk before she entered the said room.

"Coffee, tea, or me?"

Jarvan's heart nearly stopped.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Well, this is the outcome after I watched Jarvan and Leona's sweet moments in the League of Legends series by LaLaLaDemacia! :3_

 _If you readers want, you can watch that series in YouTube! ^_^_

 _That series is actually the origin of Xin Zhao's attitude here in my little fanfiction, so you'll understand what I'm talking about when you watch that series._


	10. The Exile's Confession (Riven x Lux)

**The Exile's Confession**

Riven sat on one of the empty tables in the dining hall, where various champions sat and idled, some eating while some chatted with each other.

She likes to keep to herself, not bothering on socializing with the others. Lately though, a certain Demacian Crownguard prevented her from doing so.

Luxanna Crownguard always found her.

She kept bothering and bugging her to no end. At first, Riven glared and said something offending to Lux, which made the blonde tear up and look as if she was going to cry a river, which in turn, caused the Exile's conscience to strike upright her head.

In the end, the Lady of Luminosity has left her mark in Riven's thoughts.

Lux always joined her whenever she gets caught eating alone in a table. Well, not that she's actually hiding or anything.

Riven often found herself, if not thinking about upcoming league matches and such, thinking about that particular female champion whenever she's relaxing or just plain lost in thought.

Lux is also the reason why Riven has become quite well-acquainted with a few champions.

Those particular champions are Leona, Ahri and Fiora. She would have considered joining Ashe and Vayne to the list of her fellow well-acquainted champions, but she found the two literally just plain and flat out literal acquaintances.

Usually, when she was dragged by Lux and was 'forced' to join their table, she mildly conversed with the Leona, Ahri and Fiora.

Mostly, Ahri, since she's almost as talkative as Lux. The Nine-Tailed Fox always speaks and voices out almost everything that comes into her mind, practically holding one-sided conversations sometimes.

Leona usually starts the conversation and lets Ahri take over from that point, adding a few statements and words to support a topic or so to keep the conversation going, if it ever starts to falter or become boring.

Fiora just speaks and joins in the conversation when the topic is either connected to the League and upcoming matches. But she often ends up as one of the listeners in the group, only speaking when she has a thought about their topic.

Vayne and Ashe remained detached from the conversation though.

Vayne usually tinkered with her equipment or cleaned her steel bolts with a piece of cloth. Some moments, Vayne mutters inaudible comments and remarks to and about their conversation, but Riven never understood a single word.

Ashe is always seen reading a novel or just remains silent for the whole duration of the moment. Honestly, if Riven hadn't heard Ashe excuse herself from the table that time, she would have assumed that the archer was mute, just like Sona.

Right now, a match was ongoing. In the blue team are Lux, Yasuo, LeBlanc, Miss Fortune and Lee Sin. In the red team are Tahm Kench, Nasus, Heimerdinger, Caitlyn and Master Yi.

Since Lux is in the said match, Riven now sat alone in one of the tables in the dining hall, quietly eating the food in front of her.

Several thumps then sounded in front of her and beside her, three soft ones and one loud one.

And just like that, her solitude disappeared.

Leona, Fiora and Vayne sat across her while Ahri settled beside her. What made Riven quirk an eyebrow was the obvious fact that none of the four had any plates of food. They only bought themselves and their weapons, of course.

"What?" Riven finally asked after she swallowed the food in her mouth.

"When are you going to tell her?" Ahri abruptly asked back from her left, looking at her with a smile that she tried to pass off as innocent.

"Tell who what?"

Fiora rolled her eyes. "When are you going to admit to Luxanna your feelings?"

Riven almost choked on the water she was drinking that moment, causing her to get into a small fit of coughs, while the females around her patiently waited for her to recover.

"Feelings?" She finally sputtered out.

Leona sighed before flashing a somewhat understanding smile. "Riven, let's face facts here. You obviously harbor feelings for Lux."

Riven was silent for exactly two seconds before she answered, "No, I do not."

"You hesitated." Vayne surprisingly spoke and pointed out, making Riven shoot her a surprised look for a moment.

"Wait a minute," Riven waved her hands slightly in front of her. "Where did this stupid conclusion come from?"

"You call your own feelings stupid?" Again, Vayne was the one who spoke, who maintained a stoic expression, despite the Exile shooting her a brief glare.

"I suggest you act out on your feelings. Now." Fiora interjected, crossing her arms as she shot Riven a look.

"Act out on what feelings?" Riven questioned, denial practically coating her voice. "I don't have feelings for her!"

"Ezreal is starting to make a move on her~!" Ahri said in a sing-song voice. Riven shot a death glare at Ahri, who in turn smirked at her deviantly.

"What about the time when Lux slipped on a puddle and she almost fell face first to the dirt?" Ahri abruptly started. "You caught her and used your own body as a cushion for her to fall on when you both fell down the ground, taking the pain instead of her."

"What, are you saying I shouldn't have helped her?" Riven challenged, keeping her glare straight and focused on Ahri.

Leona then added, "Vayne was right beside you and nearer to you. Vayne also slipped and ended up into the pond since she was in a bind between you and a tree, so she had no choice but to tumble into the pond."

"It's not my fault...-!"

"You could have helped Vayne easily and let me or Ahri come to Lux's assistance." Leona cut off in a polite tone, smiling innocently. "After all, we were walking behind you three that time."

"But instead," Fiora started, supporting Leona's point. "You chose Lux, who didn't really need much help in that very moment."

"You even jumped and dived in just to catch her." Ahri pointed out with a wide smile.

"She's the only person that has made you smile." Vayne surprisingly spoke again, her expression still remaining stoic.

"I also recall that you even took Jinx's rocket one time during a match for Lux to remain unharmed." Fiora added like an after thought. "Despite Lux having full health that time."

"I'm starting to prefer Ashe's company right now." Riven murmured as she let out an annoyed sighed.

Fiora and Leona quirked their eyebrows at what Riven said while Ahri smirked teasingly.

"Soooo, are you saying you prefer Ashe more than Lux?" The fox asked, teasing her.

"No!" Riven instantly hissed, scowling. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Good," Ahri let out a fake relieved sigh. "It's because Ashe is already taken."

"Yeah, yeah, she's married to that barbarian." The Exile muttered, waving her hand dismissively.

Leona's shoulders shook lightly as she contained her laughter with a hand on her lips, Fiora chuckled as she shook her head, Ahri bluntly laughed with her usual touch of seduction while Vayne remained stoic as ever. Their reactions, except Vayne's, somewhat surprised and same time confused Riven.

"What?" Riven questioned, clearly confused.

"Their marriage is only political. No feelings involved." Leona stated, her lips curved up into a small smile.

"Meaning, they are both unofficially permitted to practically have an affair." Fiora added calmly.

"To prevent on jeopardizing their political marriage, they keep their secret affairs, well, a secret." Ahri explained, smiling widely while a knowing gleam shined in her eyes. "Only me, Leona, Fiora and Vayne here knows about who Ashe's other 'partner' in love."

"Not even Lux knows about Ashe's affair?" Riven asked, mildly surprised.

Ahri nodded. "Yep, and now, you also know that Ashe has an affair with someone. I'm sure you'll meet the person soon."

Riven was given a short moment of silence to ponder about what they just said before Fiora thought of an idea.

"Actually," The Grand Duelist began, instantly catching everyone's attention. "Maybe Riven can ask Ashe for some advice on how to handle her feelings."

"Won't Ashe mind? You know how Ashe is when it comes to her affair." The Radiant Dawn asked worriedly, her expression changing into concern.

"There's a 50-50 chance that Ashe may or may not get angry if Riven ever decides to ask." The Night Hunter informed, arranging her red eyewear for a second.

Ahri smiled and nodded before she turned to Riven and grinned. "What do you say, Riven?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Riven sighed as she wiped a hand on her face in an exasperated manner as she made her way to the training area. The four females from earlier are currently walking alongside her, Ahri chattering about something the Exile hasn't been paying attention from the very beginning.

When they entered the training area, Riven audited the environment. She usually trained alone and maybe out in a forest, practicing her slashes on innocent trees.

Honestly speaking, this was Riven's first time seeing the training hall. She instantly noticed that it wasn't very flashy or anything like that. She also noticed that only a few champions were there, and some of them actually shared the other training sections and equipment peacefully.

Riven even saw Kayle and Morgana practicing their magic on a few target dummies at one side of the room, which greatly confused her.

"I thought Kayle and Morgana hate each other." Riven muttered, which was heard by Leona.

"Here in the training hall, the Institute purposely provided only few and limited equipment and limited space to practically force other champions, rivals or not, to share and maybe work together in training."

"It's sort of a peacemaking stunt." Ahri abruptly joined in, obviously eavesdropping in their conversation. "Obviously, it works."

Riven's gaze then landed on Katarina, who practiced throwing knives on the wooden targets at the end of the area. Beside the Du Couteau, Ashe practiced with her bow, shooting the wooden targets beside Katarina's own set of targets.

They watched as Ashe and Katarina stopped in unison and walked towards their targets, pulling their arrows and blades out and off the wood.

"Yeah, obviously." Riven murmured, eyeing the unusual pair. "Is that why Ashe is sharing the targeting range with Katarina?"

Leona and Fiora chuckled, Ahri tried her best to suppress her laugh while Vayne remained stoic, again.

"More or less." Fiora answered with a shrug before they advanced towards the Noxian and the Freljordian.

While walking across the area, they noticed that Kayle and Morgana had finished their training and instantly left the training hall, both separating from each other as soon as they walked out.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Now that the two rivals slash sisters left, it only left Ashe and Katarina in the hall, if you don't count Riven and her little group.

Katarina, with senses as sharp as ever, instantly took notice that the two left and that only Ashe's friends are with them in the hall.

"Let's play a game," Katarina challenged, making Ashe quirk an eyebrow at her as they pulled their arrows and blades off the targets. "The champion who hits all the targets in both our sets gets to do whatever she wants to the other."

Ashe stared at Katarina for a moment before nodding. They both finished collecting their ammunition and returned back to their position at the opposite end of the targets.

"Ready?" The assassin asked, a knife unsheathed and already in her gloved hand.

Ashe hummed as she loaded an arrow in her bow, arrow locked in to a target already. Katarina let out a small chuckle before she shouted.

"Go!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Riven watched as arrows and knives shot forward and out of the archer and the assassin's grasp one by one. Each arrow and blade hit every center mark on the targets, tips buried deep inside the wooden material.

And in a flash, all the targets had something embedded on the center of it.

The Exile carefully audited the wooden targets, mentally counting up how many arrows were shot and knives that were thrown to the targets.

They were already near the pair when she heard what Katarina said after the Noxian counted the knives embedded on the center of the targets.

"That's **nine** arrows on point," Katarina stated before she smirked in triumph. "And that's **eleven** knives on point."

Ashe rolled her eyes before she turned away and faced Riven and her companions. The Frost Archer placed the ice bow just beside Katarina's other equipment on the bench behind them before occupying the vacant space, grabbing a dagger that belonged to the Noxian and inspecting it quietly.

"What's with the little entourage, Riven?" Katarina asked the Exile before she walked towards the targets to collect the arrows and knives.

"She's not here for you, Du Couteau." Fiora said, keeping her tone formal. "She's here to talk to Ashe."

Katarina was quick and she collected the arrows and knives and walked back to the bench.

"Really?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm as she handed the arrows to Ashe, who silently took them and placed it all inside her quiver. "And what may you want to ask her?"

Riven decided to ignore Katarina, turning her gaze to the archer. "Ashe, can we talk for a second?"

"Hey!" Katarina hissed, annoyed. "I was asking you...-!"

Ashe raised a hand as she stood up, making Katarina cut herself. The Frost Archer waved Katarina off and the Sinister Blade rolled her eyes and muttered a few curses before she turned back to the wooden targets.

"Looks like you have Katarina all wrapped around your finger, Ashe." Ahri commented with a sly smirk, earning an over the shoulder glare from the assassin and a blank stare from the archer.

"What is it, Riven?" Ashe asked, her tone formal, face remaining emotionless.

"Well, this is new." Riven suddenly said with a small hint of sarcasm, getting out of topic. "I never thought you actually spoke."

"What is it, Riven?" Ashe repeated, her voice much serious this time, which snapped Riven back to the purpose why she's there.

"Right, sorry," Riven muttered. "I came here to ask for some advice."

"About what?" Katarina asked for Ashe, not bothering on looking to them as she listened in to the conversation.

Riven glared at Katarina's back for a moment before answering. "I... don't really know how to, umm, approach my feelings to Lux and I sort of need your help. These four advised me to ask for your own opinion on this."

Ashe scoffed before smirking, "It's about time."

Riven stared at her, all confused while a small blush tinted her pale cheeks. "W-what?"

"You have two choices," Ashe began before raising one finger. "First choice, you can confess to her and tell her your feelings during a date, an occasion or a private time. This is the usual and simple method."

"What's the second option?"

Ashe lifted another finger. "Second choice, bluntly declare your feelings to her wherever she is and accept whether you meet with rejection or not."

"If you don't get rejected," Katarina abruptly interjected. "Go for the kiss and turn the said kiss into a make-out session. After that, you two can have wild uncontrolled sex in the nearest random room."

Riven's face became bright red at what Katarina said, while Ashe slightly turned to Katarina and shot her a glare.

"I'm guessing you chose the latter, Katarina?" Ahri asked teasingly, which made the Noxian scoff.

" **Obviously** , since I'm not really the shy type," Katarina turned to them and smirked. "Now, am I?"

Katarina seemed oblivious to the spine-chilling glare Ashe is currently giving her. Either that, or she decided to ignore it.

"Like you have a lover, Katarina." Riven retorted in a murmur, trying to hide her blush by lowering her head a little.

Katarina looked at her, an amused gleam in her green eyes. "My lover's standing right in front of you, Riven."

Riven's head slowly lifted up and she met Ashe's hard gaze. She stared at the archer for more than a few seconds, causing Ashe to raise an eyebrow at her intimidatingly, looking as if she was daring Riven to utter a comment about it.

"What?" The Frost Archer almost harshly questioned, a scowl on her face.

"N-Nothing."

Ashe rolled her eyes. "I suggest you do the first choice. Judging by your character, that would suit you better."

Riven nodded before she murmured her thanks and turned away, wanting to get as far as she can from Ashe as soon as possible. Fiora, Leona and Ahri said their goodbyes, Vayne merely nodding her head before they followed the blushing Riven walking away from them.

Riven stopped while the four champions passed her, too engrossed in Ahri's chatter to notice the Exile halt her footsteps. With a small amount of hesitance, Riven risked looking over her shoulder.

Only to see Ashe calmly cornered up and against a wall, Katarina leaning over her like a predator.

Riven whipped her head back to her front and fast-walked to the exit. Not learning her lesson though and with curiosity burning inside her, she looked over her shoulder again.

Only to see Katarina making-out with the Ashe, slowly undressing the archer with her gloved hands.

"Are you going to stay there and scar your brain with that sight?" The Night Hunter's voice came from in front of her.

Riven's face turned red again before she dashed out of the training hall, Vayne calmly following behind her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Nice match, guys!" Lux bid over her shoulder before she practically skipped away.

Lux abruptly stopped when she remembered Miss Fortune and their conversation earlier. She looked over her shoulder and instantly caught the Bounty Hunter in her sights.

"Miss Fortune!"

Miss Fortune turned away from Caitlyn and met Lux's gaze, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Thanks for the advice!" With that, Lux skipped away and made her way to her room.

She was so excited to see Riven again. Since she just finished a match, she has to at least take a shower before she presented herself to the Exile.

She was already planning to tell Riven tonight.

The Demacian Crownguard was just two halls away from her room when Ezreal suddenly popped out of nowhere, instantly striking up a conversation with her.

Being polite, Lux found herself stuck with Ezreal. After all, he won't stop bombarding her with different subjects and topics to prevent their conversation from ending.

"I guess Riven can wait for now." Lux thought.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Riven sat across the door of Lux's room, holding a bouquet of flowers that Ahri forced on her to give to the blonde Crownguard.

It's been half an hour ever since Lux's match finished, but due to her lack of presence, Riven assumed she must have met some friends on the way or something.

Unfortunately, Riven was too _'jumpy'_ to wait for her. The Exile stood up before she made her way down the hall, deciding to find Lux and finally tell her the feelings she has unknowingly developed to her.

"Hopefully, all goes well." Riven thought as she walked down the hall and turned.

When she was about to make another turn, she heard Lux and Ezreal conversing. She instantly felt happy to hear Lux's voice.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lux, too distracted from thinking about a certain champion, didn't notice Ezreal was leaning towards her to give her a kiss.

Before she could react, a form jumped into sight and attacked Ezreal with a bouquet of flowers, immediately making the persistent champion leave after a short assault of flowers being slapped on him.

Lux waved the flower petals away before she caught Riven in her clear vision, holding a now destroyed and previously beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Riven?"

Riven scratched the back of her head as she gazed down at the mangled bouquet before she shook her head and threw it over her shoulder. She took a step forward and made eye contact with Lux.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Riven?" Lux asked, settling on giggling while she tried her best not to laugh out at what just ensued in front of her.

Riven gazed at Lux for a moment before letting out a breath and saying her confession.

"I love you, Lux."

That stopped Lux's giggles.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lux didn't know what to do. Riven just confessed to her that she loves her, and... and...-!

"Lux?"

The Lady of Luminosity snapped out of her trance.

"If you can't say anything, just kiss her." Sarah Fortune's advice swam in her thoughts, the words clear as day. "It's better to express rather than to voice it out."

Following Miss Fortune's advice, Lux reached forward and held Riven's shoulders, pulling her towards her before capturing the Exile's lips with her own.

When Lux pulled away after a few moments, Riven's eyes was wide and a light pink color tinted her cheeks.

"I love you too, Riven."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I got too 'typey' and hyper with this chapter, so yeah! Inspired by a different fan fiction of Riven and Lux! ¶(^_^)¶_

 _Leave a comment about what you think about this chapter. It will really make me happy to know your opinions and reactions to my one-shot stories._

 _I bet they're all practically pretty crappy, huh? :3_

 _Also, it was 2:30 a.m. here in the Philippines when I typed this, so yeah, I hope that's enough of an explanation. :P_


	11. Every Night is? (Vi x Caitlyn)

**Note** : _This story contains a sex scene between the main pairing. This note serves as a **WARNING** for people under the age of 16._

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Every Night Is...?**

"Another criminal behind bars!" Vi said with her usual wide grin as she looked at the recently captured criminal in one of the cells in Piltover Police Department.

Caitlyn merely nodded before she stalked off to her office, letting Vi trail after her. When they were both inside, Vi kicked the door close behind them, which caused a loud slam to echo through the room and down the hall.

A few days ago, a criminal had somehow planted a bomb inside Vi's office. The criminal had been caught and apprehended yesterday, but of course, that didn't really fix the mess that was once Vi's office.

Vi ended up sharing Caitlyn's wide office. Caitlyn had one of the spare desks moved into her office and had her partner settle there until her own office is finished being cleaned and rebuilt.

Two thuds were heard as Vi took off her large gauntlets and dropped it just beside her desk. Caitlyn took off her hat and placed it on one of the hooks of a nearby clothing stand and leaned her rifle on one of her desk and kept it within reach before she sat down on her office chair.

She watched patiently and quietly as Vi strode around her desk and practically flopping down on her own swivel chair, propping her legs up on her table afterwards. With a disapproving sigh, Caitlyn lowered her gaze and focused on the paperwork she has to sort out and take care of before the day ends.

"Working again?" She heard Vi ask. She snuck an extremely brief glance at her partner and found the Enforcer looking at her with mild disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious?" Caitlyn sarcastically asked with her signature British accent.

"Seriously, Cupcake, you have to let the work go for at least a day or two." Vi advised, but Caitlyn didn't stop or raise her head to acknowledge Vi's words.

Despite the lack of acknowledgement and replies, Vi continued her little speech.

"I mean, come on! You're just a human being. Eventually, you need to blow off some steam somewhere in this city. It's not very good to hold back pent-up lust, Cupcake." Vi said, a teasing smirk on her face as she said the last sentence.

"I will, as you say, _'blow off steam'_ in my free time. As for my sexual needs, that subject is not appropriate to converse about at work."

As always, Caitlyn's tone and voice sounded formal and professional, as if she was addressing the citizens of Piltover behind a podium on top of a stage. Vi purposely released a loud groan.

"You're married to your fucking job!"

"Language, Vi." She scolded, which made the pinkette look at her with utter disbelief and with her jaw mildly agape.

"Oh my god," Vi sarcastically groaned, throwing her hands up dramatically while rocking around on her swivel chair. "I'm partnered up with a grandma."

Caitlyn brushed off her partner's comment and focused her attention on the papers on her desk. When she was about to get completely absorbed with her work, Vi's voice came and broke her concentration once again.

"It's already 1 o'clock and we haven't had lunch yet."

"Then leave and eat."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I have work to do."

Another loud groan.

"You're a fuc...-!"

Caitlyn shot Vi a look.

"...-freaking workaholic!"

"Vi," Caitlyn placed her pen down and focused her eyes on her partner. "I would rather finish this now, so we'll be able to start a new case. If you want to have lunch, then I suggest you leave and eat."

Vi opened her mouth to make a counter argument, but the three sequential knocks from the other side of the door interrupted her.

"Come in," Piltover's Finest chorused.

The door opened and Jayce stepped in, his Mercury Hammer not at all in sight. Caitlyn instantly theorized that he must have left it in his office.

"Sheriff," He greeted first before turning to Vi. "Hey, Vi."

Caitlyn nodded while Vi snapped her fingers at the Defender of Tomorrow.

"Hey, Jayce, my man!" Vi greeted back with a grin and a wink.

"Heard from the others that you and Sheriff here haven't had lunch yet, so I was wondering if you girls want to go out and have some lunch?" Jayce asked with his usual confident smile.

Vi opened her mouth to answer, but of course, Jayce added another statement.

"My treat."

"You're speaking my language right there!" Vi said, snatching her legs off the table and jumping up and off of her chair. "I'm in."

"Thank you for the offer, Jayce, but I still have some unfinished business here." Caitlyn declined.

"Oh, well, that's a shame." Caitlyn's ears perked up at this. The disappointed tone in Jayce's voice was audible, clearly audible and too 'practiced' to be considered real in her book. Caitlyn raised her head slightly and discreetly audited Jayce.

"Well!" Jayce clasped his hands together and turned his body to face Vi fully, a rather excited smile on his face. "Shall we go then, Vi?"

"Hell yeah!" Vi pumped her fists before she grabbed a pair of black fingerless-gloves on her desk and slipped it on. Afterwards, she grabbed her gauntlets and hooked both of it on her back. "Have any food requests when we get back, Cupcake?"

Caitlyn shook her head and waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll just get my meal at the department cafeteria."

"Oh, okay, see ya later then," Vi walked up to Jayce and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "You ready for our little date, Hammerhead?"

Caitlyn's eyes slightly narrowed as she looked at Jayce to see his reaction. Jayce couldn't seem to stop an excited and overjoyed grin from breaking out of him.

"What do you think?" Jayce asked back, retaliating by aiming a light punch on the side of Vi's right arm.

Vi easily stepped out of the way and gave Jayce a much stronger punch on the stomach, and it took all of Jayce's control to not vomit his breakfast. Caitlyn instantly noticed this, while her partner seemed to be completely oblivious to it.

Oddly enough, she could feel some sort of weird satisfaction with the fact that Jayce can't handle Vi's roughness. Caitlyn swore, Vi's supposedly friendly yet misaimed punches had hit her on the stomach so many times that she feels like her stomach is now made out of steel.

There was even a time that a goon had gotten close to her and tried sucker-punching her to the gut, but the pain was never really felt. It was nothing compared to Vi's own punches.

"Ha! Nice try, Hammehead." Vi mocked with a laugh before she dashed out of the room. Vi may be out at the hall, Caitlyn could still hear the Enforcer's voice. "Come on! I'm starving!"

Jayce said his goodbyes to her and was quick in trailing after Vi, and Caitlyn can't really help herself. Her curiosity was piqued, and a question now nagged her insider her mind.

 _'Did Jayce plan this?'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Releasing a loud discontented sigh, Caitlyn laid back on her chair and dropped the papers on her desk. She stared at the paperwork blankly while she tried organizing her thoughts.

It's been an hour after Vi had left with Jayce, and ever since she left, Caitlyn can't seem to shake off this feeling bubbling up in her stomach.

She found herself hating the fact that Vi is currently with the Defender of Tomorrow, but she can't seem to find the reason why.

Jayce is a nice guy, good-looking, brave and has natural traits of a gentleman. But honestly though, Caitlyn can't stop hating him for taking Vi out for lunch.

Despite Vi serving as a distraction between her and her paperwork lately, she actually enjoys the pinkette's presence in her office from the past few days.

Caitlyn rolled her shoulders and craned her neck to the side, which earned her a satisfying click, before she straightened her posture up and attempted to complete the paperwork once and for all.

After an unproductive minute, Caitlyn sighed out in frustration. She slightly slumped on her chair, running a hand through her dark hair.

"Focus, Caitlyn," She whispered to herself. "Focus."

When Caitlyn started fixing herself in her head, a scene made out by her imagination flashed in front of her eyes.

 _The scene showed Vi laughing at something Jayce had said to her while they both sat across each other in a booth in one of the diners in Piltover, Hexburgers._

 _When Vi finally calmed down from her laughing, Jayce reached across the table and bravely caressed the side of her face. Vi's expression calmed down and now, the two of them gazed into each other's eyes, both of them looking like they were in some sort of trance._

 _She noticed that both of them were leaning over the table. Vi and Jayce's faces were now inches away from each other and..._

Caitlyn abruptly pushed herself away from the desk. She took her hat and perched it on top of her head and snatched her sniper rifle from the side of her desk. Exiting the office, she made her way down the hall. She was about to round up around a corner, only to abruptly halt her tracks.

She stepped closer to the wall and laid her back silently on it, focusing her attention in her hearing. Around the corner, the department's water dispenser can be found, and that is where the officers usually converse about office gossip and such.

Now, Caitlyn may not be a gossip, but with Vi and Jayce going out somewhere in Piltover for lunch, she can't pass off the chance to get a lead with this opportunity presented to her.

"The Sheriff's burying herself with her work again." Officer #1 said, sighing. "I swear, I think she's married to her job and we weren't invited to the wedding."

'Why does everybody say I'm married to my job?' Caitlyn thought, but nonetheless, she pushed it at the back of her mind and listened in.

"That's the same thing Officer Vi had told me." Officer #2 said, chuckling.

"Speaking of Officer Vi," Officer #3 piped in. "Did you hear about the rumors about her and the Sheriff?"

"Oh, yeah. It's a rumor that's been buzzing around the department lately." Officer #2 said.

"I may not be into much of the lesbian action and all that, but I really think they're great together." Officer #1 stated.

Caitlyn felt her cheeks become warm a little. _'Me and Vi?'_

"You serious? The Sheriff and the Enforcer?" Officer #3 asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah. See it this way, the tough ex-Zaunite criminal in a relationship with the prim and proper Sheriff of Piltover."

"I hate to break it to you, but," Officer #2 interjected, sounding a bit apologetic. "There are three reasons why that won't happen. Not for a long shot."

"You sure about that?"

"First reason, Sheriff is straight. Second reason, she and Jayce have a thing going on, remember? Which confirms reason one. Third reason, she's too dense and drowns herself too much with work that she hardly notices Officer Vi's feelings."

Caitlyn couldn't believe what she's hearing. She was straight, for sure. Right? Secondly, she and Jayce don't have a _'thing'_ going on.

The Mayor was so stoked when he had seen Jayce and her talking when they were at his birthday party, and he had assumed both of them were an item.

The Mayor had a socialite kind of side, so the word about that instantly spread like wildfire. She never really paid much attention to it since she had no interest in such things. Jayce always denied it though, but of course, the public wants to believe what they want to believe.

Lastly, what did they mean? What were they saying about Vi's feelings?

Caitlyn heard Officer #1 speak again and she quickly focused her attention back into eavesdropping. This time, Officer #1's tone sounded confident.

"If Sheriff and Jayce have a 'thing', then why did I just see Jayce and Officer Vi walking out of the department together for lunch?"

"You're reading into it too much."

"Not at all. There's also buzz going on about Jayce having a huge crush on Officer Vi."

Caitlyn's felt her heart skip a beat.

What?

Did she hear that right?

Jayce has a crush on Vi?

Caitlyn could feel her heart thundering in her chest, pounding loudly inside of her. She could tell that her form became completely stiff.

"Does Officer Vi feel mutual feelings?" Officer #3 asked, contributing to the conversation once again.

"Nah," Surprisingly, it was Officer #2 who answered. "She's too head over heels for our little dense Sheriff."

Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"How would you know?"

She heard Officer #2 scoff. "Every time the Sheriff is stressed out with a case, whenever it's her birthday, whenever Valentine's Day comes or whenever there's a holiday, Officer Vi always makes time to swing by at Noxus and buy the Sheriff's favorite cupcake from Sinful Succulence."

"Man," Officer #3 sighed. "Officer Caitlyn sure is lucky to have someone like Officer Vi caring for her."

"Too bad she's just too dense to notice." Officer #2 commented.

Caitlyn listened to the fading footsteps of the three officers, now giving her some alone time with her scrambled thoughts. She turned back to the direction of her office, walking back to the designated room.

 _'Vi likes me?'_

And was that true?

Did Vi really go through that much effort just to get her favorite treat?

She realized that she was so absorbed in her job and paperwork that she never really did took time to notice Vi's gestures to her.

Now that she thought of it, she could still remember the times Vi suddenly disappears for the whole day, only to come back at night with a box filled with a dozen of cupcakes a certain Sheriff loves so much.

Vi, just like what one of the officers had said, only does that when Caitlyn was stressed or has a specific holiday come up.

But she never noticed these gestures until now.

Now, Vi was out on some lunch date with Jayce, and truthfully, Caitlyn could feel her blood boil in her veins and it slightly made her uneasy.

 _'What am I feeling?'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Caitlyn turned the Hexengine of her and Vi's car off before she stepped out of the vehicle, locking it with the lock button in the small little keypad built in her key.

Ezreal went over at her office and gave her a message that came from her partner. Vi had asked Ezreal to tell her that she'll be home late since Jayce offered to upgrade her gauntlets at his apartment.

Caitlyn was feeling... unusual when she heard the news, but she dismissed Ezreal without showing a hint of interest about the matter.

She opened the door of hers and Vi's shared two-floor house. Originally, it was given to Caitlyn by her parents. When she had recruited Vi to be her partner, Vi didn't have a place to stay in at Piltover, so she offered Vi to stay with her until the bruiser could afford her own home.

But of course, the moving-out and buying a place of her own was something the Enforcer didn't do. Instead, Vi decided to stay with her and in all honesty, she didn't mind it, at all.

Caitlyn didn't bother eating dinner. She wasn't really feeling hungry. Her appetite ran away from her as soon as she discovered that Vi actually has feelings for her.

She took a shower before she dressed up in a nightgown that ended highly above her knee. At first, she was super comfortable with the fact she wears these kinds of clothes in front of Vi, but now, she felt a little... conscious.

What was Vi thinking every time she'd see her wearing her skimpy night wears?

Since the whole apartment was deafeningly silent, the sound of a vehicle outside and sitting idly by up front instantly intruded Caitlyn's sharp hearing. She walked towards the window of her bedroom and looked at the front face of the apartment.

Caitlyn found Jayce's Hextech car parked just behind hers and Vi's own Hextech vehicle. Vi was exiting his car from the front passenger seat, flashing a wide grin at Jayce after retrieving her large gauntlets from the backseat.

Silently, Caitlyn slid the window open, enabling her to hear their conversation in a much clearer manner.

"Thanks for the lunch **and** dinner, Jayce! You're the second best!"

"Second?" Caitlyn heard Jayce ask, trying to come out as joking, but she caught the hint of disappointment.

"Well, yeah," Vi shrugged. "Caitlyn is like **THE** best one, so I give you the honor of being second best."

Caitlyn could feel her face grow warm with Vi's words, her heart rate speeding up a little.

"I don't think that's a little fair, you know."

Vi waved a hand and laughed. "Let it go, Hammerhead."

"Fine,"

Caitlyn thought the conversation was finished and was about to release a sigh of relief.

"But are we still on for tomorrow's date?"

She groaned lowly.

"Technically, I can say I'll go and probably ditch you to make you look like a pathetic loser,"

"What?" Jayce's voice sounded mildly horrified.

"But!" Vi continued after a brief laugh, raising a hand. "I'm not the same ass I was when I was a criminal. Besides, you upgraded my babies over here, so yeah, guess we're still on for our little date."

Caitlyn could feel the aura of Jayce's grin from where she stood, and she badly wanted to snatch the vase on the dresser and throw it out of the window and directly at his head. After all, she **never** misses her target.

"Alright then," Jayce revved. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Caitlyn watched Vi wave goodbye as Jayce drove down the road. She stepped away from the window and sat on the edge of her bed.

'What is this feeling?

She could feel the urge of wanting to put a bullet through Jayce's head, and at the same time, she could feel the want, no, the need to just go up to Vi and... and...!

"Cupcake! I'm home!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Caitlyn climbed down the stairs and entered the kitchen, which is where she could hear the loud ruckus her partner was causing. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Vi mincing up an onion in the most brutal way possible.

"What are you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Making some scrambled eggs with onions." Vi replied, flashing a grin at her briefly before resuming her mincing.

"What for? Haven't you already had dinner with Jayce?" She said, almost sounding like she was sneering at the Enforcer.

Vi snapped her head up to Caitlyn, and the Sheriff's whole form instantly stiffened when she realized what she had just said and the tone she had used when she spoke.

She focused her attention back to Vi and found her washing her hands before wiping it on her pants. Vi walked over to her and it caused her to suck in a breath of anticipation.

Vi stopped directly in front of her, surveyed her from head to toe, then grinned.

"You look tensed, Cupcake." Vi commented. "Want a massage?"

Caitlyn felt herself almost choke with her own breath. "What?"

"Come on, we'll have dinner later."

"Wait, Vi...-!"

Before she could finish her talking, Vi had already tugged her out of the kitchen. She tried pulling her wrist away from her partner's grip, but when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Vi abruptly stopped and turned to her, which halted her struggling.

"You're not going to come with me calmly, huh?"

"Vi, listen, I am not tensed." She reasoned, ignoring a part of her head that's yelling at her for denying Vi's generous offer. "I'm completely fine."

Vi stared at her for a moment before she was suddenly tugged forward, causing her to her lose balance. In a blink of an eye, she found herself slung on the Enforcer's right shoulder.

"Vi!"

"Sorry, Cupcake, but it's pretty obvious that there's something going on in that pretty little head of yours and I assume it's just all the work load catching up to you."

"Vi, put me down, right now." She commanded, not bothering on squirming in Vi's iron grip around her waist.

"No can do, Sheriff."

Vi walked into Caitlyn's bedroom and various scenarios of how the nearby future will turn out rushed inside of her head. And all of these scenarios are not child-friendly. It made the heat between her legs suddenly become more of a nuisance to her.

Caitlyn released an abrupt yelp in surprise when Vi practically slammed her down her bed. She propped her elbows up and glared at Vi, who stood at the foot of the bed with her usual grin plastered on her face.

"Vi," She began in a stern manner. "I am fine. Leave me be."

Vi crossed her arms. "Yeah, sure, whatever. If you are _'fine'_ as you say, then why haven't you eaten any dinner yet?"

Caitlyn's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "How did you know I have not eaten yet?"

"Whenever you have some paperwork to sort, you either skip lunch or get a teensy-weensy sandwich. Whenever you're tensed or stressed at the end of the day, you skip dinner. It's practically a routine to you."

Honestly, Caitlyn was appalled. Vi got that all right.

"How...?"

Vi proudly smiled. "Let's face it, Cupcake. I know you like the back of my hand."

"You know me more than I know myself." She muttered, sitting up properly and running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, well, someone has to look after you." Vi stated, which sent a warm tingle in Caitlyn's heart.

"Thank you, Vi."

Vi shrugged and sat down on the foot of the bed and Caitlyn discreetly inched closer.

"I didn't really have anyone to take care of me when I was a kid, so now that I'm a grown up and what not, I think it's time for me to make sure no one ends up feeling the way I did." Vi scratched the back of her head and flashed a sheepish grin.

Caitlyn stared at Vi. Her body may be there but her mind wandered. She realized something. She realized that she didn't know much about Vi, but Vi herself knows everything she likes and dislikes.

But her? The info she knows about Vi is close to nothing. All she knows about Vi is that she's an ex-criminal that now wants to fight for justice and put crooks behind bars.

Vi noticed Caitlyn's lack of reply, so she assumed that Caitlyn was bothered with her small yet unexpected confession about her past.

"Umm, sorry 'bout that."

Caitlyn's face twisted in confusion. "Sorry about what?"

Vi looked sheepish and embarrassed. "I didn't mean to open up like that and make you uncomfortable."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in disbelief.

"You know, my past doesn't really mean anything to you. Waste of your memory space in that brain of yours." Vi tapped her temple with a smile.

Caitlyn was horrified. Did Vi really think she means nothing to her?

"Vi," She captured Vi's hand before it could retract. "Your past is not a waste of space. Believe me."

Vi lightly scoffed. "That's kind of hard to believe."

A mildly tensed moment of silence passed between them before Caitlyn decided to take a step forward in getting to know Vi.

"You brought me here to help me relax my tensed self, correct?"

"Yep."

"Well then, tell me about yourself."

Vi made a face. "How is that going to help you relax?"

"It's relaxing to me whenever I learn new information." Caitlyn said, not wanting to expose her curiosity in her partner's life.

"Well," Vi shrugged. "Not much to know about my past, I guess."

She shot Vi a blank look.

"Alright, alright, here it goes. All I remember is that I was a kid that stole to get by. I stole hextech parts and sold them to dealers to buy some food that can probably get me by for a few days, but it wasn't really easy."

"How so?"

"Sometimes, I didn't get a chance to steal anything, not even food. Since I didn't have anything to sell, I ended up broke for the count."

"How did you eat?" Caitlyn asked, keeping the horror out of her voice.

Vi laughed. "I don't, well, didn't. I barely scraped by when I manage to sell hextech parts, so it was worse than not having anything to sell. I sometimes found myself hungry as fuck and when I was lucky, some poor bastard will throw me a leftover bread or something."

Caitlyn's heart clenched in her chest, her mind not really making a big deal out of the profanities.

"I remember one time I went dumpster diving to find myself something to eat. I found a bucket of chicken bones with a few meat in them and honestly, it was the best meal I had eaten that time." Vi recalled, laughing to herself.

"How do you find that funny, Vi? You almost starved to death."

"Oh, don't exaggerate, Cupcake!" Vi waved off. "I was just really really **REALLY** hungry that time."

"You were eating garbage."

"Hey! Don't knock it 'til you've tried it!" Vi joked, laughing.

"Is that why," Caitlyn felt her cheeks slightly grow warm when she realized what her partner had always intended. "You always want me to eat properly?"

Vi nodded before confidently saying, "Besides, I feel like if you hadn't met me, you had probably died due to malnourishment."

"I'm not going to starve myself to death, Vi. I can guarantee that."

Vi leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making the blush on her face become more pronounced.

"Not while I'm around, Cupcake."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Caitlyn stretched out on her bed, pushing the blanket off of her and leaving her comfortable bed afterwards. She swiftly arranged her bed before she left to go to the bathroom.

Today, she isn't going to give all her time to her job. She plans on giving half of it, maybe more, in getting to know Vi. After taking a bath, she immediately sped to Vi's bedroom as soon as she got dressed.

Unfortunately, when she got there, the room was deserted. A tad bit disappointed, Caitlyn climbed down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Only to be greeted by a letter beside a paper bag on the kitchen island.

 ** _Dear Cupcake,_**

 ** _Jayce came earlier than expected and I didn't want to wake you up since you slept like a cute little baby, so I'll be back at maybe five or six o'clock._**

 ** _I made you some eggs and bacon. It's at the microwave. You better eat it, or else, Cupcake!_**

 ** _Also, I made you some lunch. Again, you better it!_**

Caitlyn smiled after reading the messily-scribbled letters and words on the paper. She folded the letter and carefully stored it in a hidden pocket of her dress.

She peeked inside the paper bag and found a lunch pack inside, a spoon and a fork half-wrapped with tissue paper.

Disappointment was nowhere to be found.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Caitlyn sighed, running a hand through her hair. It's almost six o'clock and Vi still hasn't even showed a sign of herself ever since last night.

To make it worse, Caitlyn was so close in ripping all of the papers on her desk due to the rumors going around the department.

Word is spreading that Vi and Jayce are officially an item. A couple.

And Caitlyn was utterly enraged.

 _'Why should I be?'_ She questioned herself, yet she can't think of anything.

Not with the _'horrifying'_ thought of Vi and Jayce being together.

There was also word from an officer that he had seen Vi kiss Jayce. It infuriated Caitlyn. Truly. She had even walked out in the middle of the conversation when that topic was bought up.

Vi was the one who initiated the kiss and somehow...

Caitlyn felt a painful ache in her heart, and that painful ache has been serving as a huge distraction to her throughout the day.

She never had this problem. She also knows that Vi had never been linked to a guy, except for Jayce.

'Why can't I just be a man and maybe I'm the one who Vi is going out on a date with?'

Caitlyn's eyes widened with her question in her mind. She straightened up, fully shocked to what her brain had conjured up. She groaned loudly in exasperation, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation before laying back on her leather chair. She was deflated, to say the least.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Who is it?" Caitlyn gritted out.

"Orianna."

"Come in."

The door opened and Orianna stepped into the room, closing the door afterwards. Caitlyn's eyes instantly fell on the folder Orianna held.

"Are those the data I requested from Heimerdinger?"

Orianna nodded and approached her. She handed her the folder as she spoke.

"They are."

Caitlyn nodded. "Alright, thank you. Extend my thanks to Heimerdinger as well."

Again, Orianna nodded. "Of course, Sheriff."

When Orianna made no move of leaving or even moving from her spot, Caitlyn refocused her attention back to the Lady of Clockwork.

"Is there something else, Orianna?"

"I also came here to sate my curiosity."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"Officer Caitlyn," Orianna's hextech eyes bore into her own eyes. "Do you have romantic feelings for Officer Vi?"

"What!?" Caitlyn shouted out, taken by surprise.

"Based from my readings of you when you had dismissed yourself unexpectedly from your conversation with the other officers, your blood pressure rose due to anger when you had heard of Vi's kiss with Jayce."

Caitlyn winced at that and Orianna noticed it.

"You winced. Clearly affected by what I have mentioned. I intercepted and deciphered your brainwaves and it seems to me, you had felt extreme jealousy and a strong sense of possessiveness to, I assume, Vi."

Caitlyn stared at Orianna with wide eyes before recovering her train of thought.

"Orianna, you're reading into this too muc...!"

"No, I am not." Orianna interrupted. "I apologize for the rude interruption, but it is clearly obvious that you have recently realized that you actually harbor deep heartfelt feelings towards the Piltover Enforcer."

"Orianna...-!"

"But what piques my curiosity is that why do you deny it?"

Caitlyn stared, dumbfounded. "Deny it?"

"Yes," Orianna nodded. "You deny your feelings, which is very unusual. Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow, also has the same feelings towards Vi. As you have seen and heard, Jayce had acted on his feelings."

"Ori...-!"

"Why not act on your feelings as well?"

Caitlyn sighed and buried her eyes in her hand. "It is utterly complicated, Orianna. You would not understand."

"Is it because you both are of the same sex?"

She stayed silent, so the robot champion continued.

"Based from your silence, I take it that you agree on my conclusion."

"What are you trying to say, Orianna?" Caitlyn asked, clearly stressed out.

"Why do you not act on your feelings then?"

"I'm..."

"Afraid?" Orianna finished for her. "Afraid of what? The Piltover council? Piltovians?"

"I'm afraid of nothing, Orianna."

"If what you say is as true as your feelings for Vi, then what is holding you back?"

That rendered Caitlyn to a speechless state.

"Think about it, Sheriff." Orianna said, turning and walking towards the door. "Before you lose her to someone else."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Sheriff," An officer peeked into the office. "Aren't you going home?"

Caitlyn raised her head and glanced at the clock on her desk. "It's only 7 o'clock, Officer Warden."

"Well, yes, but... Don't you have any plans for the evening?"

"None whatsoever."

"Oh, okay..."

"Is there something you want to say, Officer?"

The officer smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, Sheriff. See you tomorrow."

She waved a hand before the officer left. Caitlyn ran a hand through her hair and stood up, turning her desk lamp off. Maybe Warden was right. She should probably take an early night off.

Throughout her drive back to the apartment, she felt really glum and she knew it's because she hadn't even caught a glimpse of Vi throughout the day.

She felt wrong working without any interruptions or distractions from her partner. It felt like her day was incomplete. It made her realize just how big of an effect Vi's mere presence is to her daily life.

Parking the Hextech vehicle on its usual parking spot, she exited and locked it before entering the apartment. When she closed the front door, she noticed the light in the dining room was open.

"What the...?"

The light turned off.

"Vi?"

Caitlyn can't suppress the glee in her voice and she walked up to the dining room's doorway and stopped there. Before she could flick the switch, someone flicked it on for her.

"Surprise!" Vi shouted, popping a few confetti.

Caitlyn was surprised. The dining room table had five open boxes of her favorite cupcakes from Sinful Succulence and Vi was standing on the other side of the table with her usual upbeat grin.

"Happy birthday, Cupcake!"

Caitlyn stared owlishly. "Birthday?"

'Wait, what?'

"Wait a minute," Vi said, stiffling her laughter. "You forgot that it's your birthday today?"

Vi burst out in a fit of laughter, settling down after a few seconds. She gestured at the cupcakes. "Well, it's your birthday, Cupcake, so yeah! I prepared all of this for you."

"Oh, Vi... Thank you."

Vi grinned. "No problem, Cupcake! It's my pleasure."

Caitlyn smiled and approached Vi, hugging the pinkette.

"No, Vi," She whispered. "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

Vi blushed and awkwardly hugged back, not really used to Caitlyn being touchy and physically affectionate to her.

"Like I said, Cupcake, it's no problem."

Caitlyn pulled away and gazed at her partner and Vi coughed to the side. "Umm, I couldn't get you a present since Jayce had made me forgot about it when we went out for lunch yesterday. Sorry."

Caitlyn's hand twitch when she heard Jayce's name.

"You don't have a present for me then?"

Vi sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, sorry."

Caitlyn stared.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **"Kiss me."**

Vi's eyes widened and her mouth became agape.

"W-What?"

"Kiss me." Caitlyn repeated, her expression all serious. "That will be your birthday present to me."

"Am... Am I hearing you, right?"

"Did I stutter?"

Vi's blue eyes searched her face for any hints of hesitance and found none. With a deep breath, Vi held the sides of her faces and pulled her in, leaning forward to meet her halfway.

As soon as Vi's lips made contact with hers, her heart fluttered happily. A warm sensation coursed through her whole body and she enjoyed it. The kiss was simple and chaste and Caitlyn wanted more.

She parted her lips and it made Vi extremely excited. Vi's tongue swiftly darted in and explored her mouth and she was quick to meet Vi's tongue with her own. Caitlyn felt Vi's left hand trail down and behind her. She released a moan when she felt Vi clutch her backside.

"Vi...!" She gasped and it sexually excited Vi.

"Caitlyn," Vi murmured, stopping the kiss and looking deep into her eyes. "I think this is the perfect time to tell you that I love you."

Vi's eyes suddenly filled with surprise when she felt both of Caitlyn's hands abruptly squeeze _her_ backside.

"I love **you** , Vi."

Vi's eyes widened. "You do?"

"I only realized that I actually have feelings for you when I heard a few officers gossiping about us. I also realized it when I began to feel jealousy whenever you talk about Jayce or go with him. You had always took care of me and I never noticed it until yesterday. The thought of you giving all the tender care you give me to Jayce unnerved me. I love you and I don't care if people call me possessive, but I have to say it now, I want you to be mine because I need you."

"Are you sure you love me and not just my ass?" Vi jokingly asked with a goofy grin.

"Honestly, that is actually a very sexy added bonus." She murmured, smirking a bit.

Suddenly, Caitlyn found her back on the table and her legs dangling on the edge with Vi pinning her down with her own lean body.

"When you say something like that," Vi whispered in her ear. "It's a fucking turn on."

"Vi...!"

Vi smashed her lips onto her and they engaged into a wild make-out session, hands roaming around their bodies. Caitlyn released a moan when she felt Vi knead her chest in a rough manner, which she secretly loves.

"Vi...!" She gasped between breaths. "Bed, now."

Vi grinned before lifting her up and off the table. She instantly wound both of her legs around the pinkette's waist. She was carried up the stairs and into her bedroom with ease.

Caitlyn felt herself get slammed down her bed. Vi crawled above her and captured her waiting lips with her own. Piece by piece, Vi stripped her out of her clothes.

As soon as Vi tugged her dress off of her, she was left in nothing but her violet lingerie. Vi got off the bed and started stripping herself, all the while her eyes explored Caitlyn's almost naked body.

"You look fucking sexy, Cait..." Vi breathed out as she tugged her bra off.

Caitlyn hungrily watched as Vi stripped, letting out a breath when she saw Vi pull off her pants and reveal her bare womanhood. She should have expected Vi to go commando.

As soon as Vi was stark naked, she jumped back onto the bed and started another make-out with Caitlyn. Vi expertly unhooked the clasp of her bra and tossed it over her shoulder.

Caitlyn moaned out loud when she suddenly felt Vi suck on one of her nipples, fingers pinching the other one.

"Oh, Vi!"

Her fingers dove through inside Vi's pink hair while she arched her back, pushing her chest more to her partner. She jumped when she felt Vi lightly bite down her nipple and it made the heat between her legs much more unbearable.

"Vi, please...!"

Vi smirked while she rolled Caitlyn's nipple between her lips. "You like it, Cait?"

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip, nodding quietly. Slowly, Vi trailed her tongue downwards, making her clutch the sheets tightly. Vi stopped and bit the waistband of her underwear and pulled it down in an agonizingly slow pace.

When it finally reached her ankles, Vi pulled it off and pushed her legs up, bending it. Caitlyn watched in utter anticipation as Vi settled her face between her thighs. Vi placed her hands on her hips and flashed her grin before her mouth descended on her wet core.

Vi took one long lick that flicked her clit in the end and a loud moan elicited from the Sheriff of Piltover.

"Fuck, Vi!"

Vi continued this for a few licks before she darted her tongue inside Caitlyn's drenched folds, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. Vi kept her butt on the bed with her hands while she thrusted her tongue in and out of her.

"Ah! Vi! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Vi's right hand snaked downward and started playing with her clit. That sent her over the edge.

"Ahh!"

She exploded in Vi's face and Vi excitedly lapped up all her cum, enjoying the way she tastes in her lips. Vi continued lapping at her core until she began to get wet again, the feeling of an incoming orgasm making a comeback.

"Vi! If you do that more, mm! I'm going to have my release again...!"

Vi stopped and smirked at her. "That's the point."

In a flash, Vi was laying on her back while Caitlyn found herself settled near Vi's neck. Well, that was a quick switch. She could see her wetness drip on Vi's skin and it made her wet even more.

"Ride me, Sheriff."

"Wha...-!"

Before Caitlyn could finish, Vi lifted her up and lowered her drenched pussy on her mouth. Caitlyn instantly felt Vi's tongue thrust in and swirl around inside of her, sucking from time to time.

"Ah! Vi! Mm!"

Series of moans escaped Caitlyn's lips. Vi lifted her by the hips repeatedly, up and down, her tongue always waiting to spear back inside of her womanhood.

"Viiiii..." Caitlyn moaned out, her right hand trailing back. She bent back and managed to reach Vi's own wet core.

She thrusted her middle finger inside and Vi groaned inside of her, sending a pleasurable vibration inside of her. She added another finger inside of Vi and started thrusting it in and out of her, just like how Vi pushed her tongue inside of her pussy.

"Fuck, Cait... I'm going to...!"

"Cum with me, Vi." She breathed out.

She came inside of Vi's mouth and all over half of her face while she felt Vi's moist walls clench around her fingers, coating it with her own juices.

"Vi!"

"Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn pulled her fingers away after Vi finished her orgasm and began sucking on it, letting Vi move her to the bed and right beside her. Vi wiped Caitlyn's juices on her face and licked it up before turning to Caitlyn and letting the Sheriff snuggle in her arms.

"That was amazing, Cupcake." Vi stated, slightly breathless.

"It was my first." Caitlyn breathed out, letting her fingers drop on her stomach.

"Same."

"You were my first kiss," Caitlyn muttered. "But I'm not yours."

Vi looked at her with a small pout. "Yeah. Unfortunately, Hammerhead is my first kiss."

Caitlyn turned away and avoided eye contact. Vi laughed and wrapped her arms around Caitlyn. She started feeling Vi kissing her shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Cait..."

"..."

"Are you jealous?"

"Good night, Vi."

"Oh, come on! I kissed him so I can prove to him that I'm not the one for him. That there's no spark."

"..."

"Cupcake, I'm sorry. I promise, you're the only person I'll ever kiss."

"..."

"Cupcake?"

"..."

"Cait?"

"..."

"Caitlyn?"

Vi's voice sounded sad and it got to Caitlyn's conscience in a heartbeat.

"Vi..."

"I love you." Vi abruptly said, burying her face in her bare back.

After a brief moment of silence, Caitlyn turned around and faced Vi, her face inches away from each other.

"I love you too."

Vi smiled and kissed Caitlyn.

"Happy birthday, Caitlyn."

"I'll forgive you, but you need to promise me something."

"Anything." Vi answered, determination shining in her eyes.

Caitlyn's eyes filled with mischief as her lips curved upward.

"Every night is my birthday."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	12. Trust Me (Katarina x Ashe)

**Trust Me**

Katarina could feel a painful headache pounding in her head. She has two reasons why she doesn't prefer to get hammered with alcohol, and having a head-splitting headache is one of them.

She looked to her right and found a half-empty water bottle on the bedside table. She didn't care about who owned the bottle, it's hers now.

As soon as she had the bottle in her grasp, she uncapped it, propped herself up with one elbow and chugged the clear liquid in an instant. Thankfully, the water helped her ease her headache.

Katarina threw the bottle aside before letting herself fall back on her bed. She was really relieved that the water managed to subdue the pounding inside of her head.

She couldn't remember whatever had happened last night, but she didn't really give a crap about it. Honestly, she could care less.

 _'I should take a bath,'_ She thought. _'Wouldn't want to miss my matches because of a stupid hangover.'_

Katarina was about to move off the bed when a pale and cold arm abruptly draped over her stomach.

"The fuck...!?"

The Sinister Blade whipped her head to her left and discovered who the owner of the arm is. The arm belonged to the Queen of Freljord, Ashe.

 _'What the hell is she doing here on my bed!?'_

 _'Why the fuck is she naked!?'_

She looked down to herself.

 _'Why am **I** naked!?'_

Katarina moved away and managed to slip off the bed and out of the sleeping Freljordian's reach. She cautiously watched as Ashe started feeling the bed with one of her hands.

Carefully, Katarina pushed one of the pillows to Ashe. As soon as the soft cushion entered the archer's reach, she wound her arm around it and snuggled into it.

Katarina scanned the room, now feeling as if she was in an alternate dimension. She saw hers and Ashe's clothes scattered all over the floor and she had to suppress a blush that threatened to paint her cheeks.

No, Katarina Du Couteau, the Sinister Blade, does **NOT** blush.

She had actually fantasized about waking up with the Frost Archer beside her, blissfully donning her au natural appearance. But this wasn't how she wanted it.

Whatever they had done last night, she can't remember it! And it infuriated her. After all, her long-time fantasy had been fulfilled, yet she couldn't remember a single pinch of it.

The room she's currently in, it's not hers. Based from the two crowns she saw perched on two small and plush pillows on the vanity at the side, this must be Ashe and Tryndamere's room!

A thought then crossed her mind.

 _'Where **is** Tryndamere?'_

His large sword is nowhere in sight and his armor from yesterday wasn't present anywhere in the room.

Katarina ran a hand through her hair. She can't believe it. She slept with the Queen of Freljord, a woman who's married to the Barbarian King. A woman she knew she's utterly forbidden to have any relations with.

"Ashe!"

Katarina's gaze snapped to the slightly open bedroom door. It's Tryndamere. He's here. She heard the front door of the unit slam close and footsteps following in an instant.

Oddly, her first reflexive move was to grab the blanket and drape it over Ashe's bare form. She didn't know what possessed her to do that, but she had no time to ponder about it now.

She quickly grabbed her clothes and slipped them on. Katarina was dressed in record time. She only had a second left when she luckily managed to jump to the direction of the window and hide behind the thick curtains. She would have resorted in opening and jumping out of the window, but she had no time to unlock the lock.

The door swung open and Tryndamere came in, looking a bit tired, but nonetheless, looked quite satisfied with himself. He immediately saw Ashe still sleeping on their bed.

Tryndamere let out deep and loud booming laugh that echoed throughout their unit. Ashe's eyes snapped open and she jumped under the covers in surprise.

Katarina felt a tinge of thankfulness when she saw Ashe instinctively clutch the blanket up to cover her bare chest.

"Tryndamere!" Ashe hissed, her right hand gripping the blanket while the other is currently clasped on her temple. She recovered from the intense headache that had hit her, then she glared at her husband afterwards. "Don't be so loud."

Tryndamere noticed Ashe's posture and realized that she's actually naked under the sheets. That caused him to release another booming laugh.

"Tryndamere." Ashe snarled. If looks can kill, Tryndamere must be mangled to bits and pieces and is probably being fed to Warwick.

"Well, well, well!" Tryndamere gestured to her. "Who's the lucky man that claimed the Queen's cherry?"

'Why isn't he angry?' Katarina thought. 'Shouldn't he be angry that someone slept with his wife? That his wife had committed infidelity? And wait a minute, her cherry? Ashe is a virgin? Well, WAS a virgin, since we probably had sex last night.'

"Shut up and leave the room." Ashe commanded sharply.

"Not until you tell me who bedded you."

"Tryndamere." Ashe snarled again.

"Don't you ' _Tryndamere'_ me, Ashe," Tryndamere laughed before he sat down on an armchair, not concealing at the surprisingly proud grin on his face. "Now, tell me everything about what happened last night."

 _'Why the hell is he even calm about this?'_ Katarina thought in disbelief. _'Shouldn't he be waving his sword around and hunt down who slept with his wife?'_

Katarina instinctively curled up more in the shadows.

 _'Which is me.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe can clearly see her husband's determination in knowing who she had slept with won't be wavering any time soon. Her head was a mess and honestly, she was embarrassed when she realized something.

"Well?" Tryndamere pried.

Ashe sighed. "I don't remember who it was."

 _'Oh, Freljord...'_ She felt like she was some sort of harlot. She was sexually intimate with someone she can't remember and it filled her whole system with shame and embarrassment.

Tryndamere's eyes widened while his smile copied his eyes. "You had a one night stand?"

"Please, don't say it like that. It sounds inappropriate." She murmured, rubbing a hand over her face.

"No, it's not," Tryndamere widened his grin as he stood up. "You had a one night stand, which, by the way, is worth celebrating, if you ask me."

"Well," Ashe raised her head and glared at him. "I'm not asking you. Therefore, no celebration will take place wherever, whenever."

Tryndamere huffed before crossing his arms, leaning back and returning his grin back to his face.

"I'm impressed though."

"Why, in Freljord's name, are you even impressed?"

"You finally lost your virtue, and in a **very** extreme way."

Ashe groaned. She had not wanted to lose her virginity this way. Call her a hopeless romantic, which she probably is, but she envisioned losing her virtue on a soft and plush bed decorated with rose petals and maybe a few candles on the side.

But now, she wakes up, sheets messily tangled up, greeted by a bad hangover, and virtue lost to a person she doesn't remember. For all she knows, she might have lost her virginity to Draven.

A strong shiver of disgust passed through her, making her shiver visibly. Freljord, no. She must not have been **THAT** drunk to actually sleep with that man.

If she had slept with him, oh, she will honestly murder Sejuani for challenging her to a drinking contest. And while she's at it, she might as well impale herself with her own arrows since she was too prideful to back down from the challenge.

She mentally sighed. Tryndamere's _'pridefulness'_ was starting to rub off on her.

"You and your mystery man sure were wild." Tryndamere's words broke her out of her reverie.

"What? What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes at the barbarian.

Ashe's eyes widened when Tryndamere held up her white lace underwear. The waistband was cleanly cut on both sides, as if a blade had slice through.

That's when a memory came into mind.

 _Warm hands caress the sides of her bodies while the owner of the said hands pulled her bra off of her._

 _A husky chuckle filled her senses. Ashe raised her head and the image of the person was a literally a blur. All the color she could make out was a splash of red hair._

 _"I took it easy on your bra,"_

 _The voice was unclear in her senses, probably because she was drunk during this moment, which disabled her from knowing who she was with._

 _"Your panties will pay the price, my Queen."_

 _She felt one of the person's hands pull away before something cool touched one of her hips. Her head turned to her left hip and found a familiar blade cleanly slicing through the thin fabric. The same thing was done to the other side._

 _Ashe's pale lips were then met with a pair of warm ones and she felt the person pry her mouth open, giving the mystery person access to her mouth._

 _"You are mine, Ashe. As mine as I am yours."_

"ASHE!"

Ashe jumped and was abruptly pulled away from her reverie. She turned her head to Tryndamere, who looked at her with skepticism.

"You sure you don't remember who you were with last night?"

Ashe shook her head. "I can't remember anything."

Tryndamere sighed and tossed her ruined underwear to the bed. "I'm going to change clothes at the living room. You can have the bathroom."

Ashe nodded and let Tryndamere walk out of the bedroom before she got off the bed, wrapping the blanket around her body afterwards.

Maybe a shower would give her at least a pinch of bliss.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

As soon as Ashe was in the bathroom connected to the bedroom, Katarina quickly unlocked the window and jumped out, landing on a tree branch.

She jumped from one tree to another until she got to the Noxus area of the Champion Quarters. Katarina couldn't remember how she prepared herself for her upcoming matches. It was all a blur to her.

When she snapped back to her focus, she found herself walking away from the summoning chamber her match would have been held. Apparently, all the matches today have been cancelled.

The higher-ups in the Institute decided to move an important meeting today involving all the summoners, giving the champions a day to relax and do whatever they want that will, of course, not break the rules of the Institute.

"Ahri's inviting the champions for a Pool Party," Draven said with a grin. "Any of you want to attend the party?"

"You're still up for partying after last night?" Darius asked, giving his younger brother a glance.

Draven shrugged before a grin broke out of him. "There's going to be a lot of girls there wearing skimpy swimsuits, so why not?"

"You are a pervert, you know that." Cassiopeia joined in, rolling her eyes at Draven.

"Why waste a perfectly great opportunity to ogle at beauties like Ahri, Sona, Lux, Ashe...-!"

Katarina's ears perked when she heard Ashe's name, recalling the memory of her morning. The image of Ashe's peaceful expression and her divine body.

She released a low groan before shaking her head to clear her head. Cassiopeia noticed the gesture in an instant.

"Something the matter?"

"It's nothing." Katarina grunted out.

Cassiopeia stared at her for a second before turning back to the two Noxian brothers, brushing off Katarina's attitude.

Katarina's mind started wandering back to the same thoughts in her head. Her brain can't seem to give her a rest from remembering a certain archer.

"Well, Katarina? You good with this?" Draven's voice her out of her trance.

"Sure, whatever." She replied, waving a hand dismissively.

"Alright!"

Draven ran off and Darius made a move to follow him but stopped and looked over to Katarina. "We'll see you at the party in half an hour."

"Party?"

Darius trailed after his sibling, not hearing Katarina's question. Katarina switched her gaze and looked towards Cassiopeia for an answer.

The Serpent's Embrace looked amused. "Did you seriously just agree on something you don't even know?"

"What did I agree on, Cass?"

"You agreed on attending the Pool Party."

"Right..." She trailed off as she and Cassiopeia proceeded down the hall.

Maybe going for a swim may take her mind off of the Queen of Freljord. She really hoped it would.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Why are we here again?" Ashe asked as she and Tryndamere walked into the pool area of the Institute.

"Ahri invited all of the champions and I figured, since we have no matches, we might as well cool off here." Tryndamere replied with a grin.

"It's cold enough in Freljord. I think I have enough of cooling off."

Tryndamere shrugged. "You could use a tan though."

Ashe shook her head but nonetheless, followed her husband deeper into the area. "I prefer to relax under an umbrella."

"Then, I'll set one up for you."

When they finally found a vacant spot beside the main pool, Tryndamere set up a beach chair and an umbrella for his wife. Tryndamere may not be in love with Ashe and married her for love, but he always found himself treating her like how a king should treat a queen.

Maybe because Ashe is always there to pull him out of trouble and give him advice whenever he needs it.

"You can take your robe off now." Tryndamere said, eyeing the navy blue robe with gold designs.

Ashe narrowed her eyes at him in a half-playful manner. "So you can ogle at me?"

"Only ogle, no fondle."

She gave him a light swat on the arm, causing him to laugh at her attempt, while he placed his large sword near the chair he had set up.

"Well, since you're already set up here, I'm going to go around and see if there are any ladies that would be interested in playing." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Ashe chuckled as she sat down on her beach chair, placing her bow and quiver on the mat beside his sword. "Whatever you say, Tryndamere. Have fun."

"Try to have some fun yourself, Ashe." Tryndamere said with a wink before he left.

When Ashe was finally sure Tryndamere was out of sight, she shrugged her robe off and draped it over the back rest. She then turned to the bag she had packed for her and Tryndamere. Ashe unzipped it and took out a sunblock lotion.

"Don't tell me you're not here to get a tan!"

Ashe looked up and found Vi and Caitlyn walking towards her, Vi grinning and waving at her.

"Oh, hello, Vi, Caitlyn."

"Afternoon, Ashe." Caitlyn greeted back with a nod and a small greeting smile. "Don't mind Vi, she has a habit of saying her thoughts out loud."

Ashe chuckled when she saw Vi pouting at Caitlyn's words. "I'm making a point here, Cupcake! I mean, Ashe is as pale as snow. Why not get a tan or something?"

"It's her body, Vi. Not yours."

"I have spoken, Cupcake!" Vi said before she took off her shirt and shorts on the spot.

Vi was already wearing her swimsuit underneath her casual clothes, so as soon as she was undressed from her clothes, she dived into the pool without hesitation.

Caitlyn sighed and picked up the discarded clothing on the ground, almost looking like a mother cleaning up after her own child. She walked up to Ashe and settled on the vacant space beside the archer, setting up her own beach chair and umbrella.

"You don't mind if I take this spot now, do you?"

"Not at all."

After applying a fair amount of sunblock on the places she can reach, Ashe turned her gaze to the pool in front of her.

She didn't really want to ask Caitlyn for assistance in putting the lotion on her back since Vi might get jealous, and she isn't really looking for trouble now, especially with someone who can snap her like a twig.

"Heya, Cupcake!" Vi called as she climbed off the pool, catching the towel the Sheriff tossed her way. "Need some help with that?"

Ashe looked over to Caitlyn and found the sniper just finishing on applying lotion on her front.

"Yes," Caitlyn gave the lotion to Vi and the bruiser eagerly accepted it with a grin. "Much appreciated, Vi."

"It's my sweet pleasure, Cupcake. Trust me."

"How 'bout you, Queen Ashe? Need some help?"

Ashe turned back to her front and found Draven grinning at her in a lecherous manner. She had to suppress a shiver when she saw his expression.

"I'm fine, Draven. Thank you, but I do not need your assistance in this simple matter." Ashe replied politely.

Draven abruptly snatched the bottle of lotion from Ashe and it took all of the archer's will not to glare at the Noxian. "Oh, come on, Queenie! Maybe I can help...-!"

Suddenly, a hand from behind Draven grabbed the bottle from him. The owner of the hand spun Draven around and squirted a splash of lotion on his face.

"Beat it, Draven." Katarina said, positioning Draven to the edge of the pool. "Stop harassing people."

Ashe watched as Draven fell into the pool before she turned to Katarina, who in return, met her gaze. She noticed the light redness in the Du Couteau's face, but she brushed it off, thinking it may be the heat.

"Thank you." She thanked, flashing a small smile to the assassin.

"It was nothing. Draven's been harassing female champions ever since he got here." Katarina answered, trying to come out apathetic.

An awkward silence consumed the two before Ashe's gaze landed on the bottle Katarina currently held.

"Oh, umm, may I have that back?"

The color on Katarina's face somewhat intensified. "Oh, right, sorry."

When Ashe accepted the bottle, an idea popped inside her head. Maybe she can ask Katarina for help.

 _'Wouldn't that be considered inappropriate?'_ She thought.

 _'I'm sure it's not.'_ A counter thought came in.

"Do you actually need help?"

Ashe snapped out of her thoughts, focusing her gaze back to Katarina. "In putting sunblock?"

"Yeah, what else?"

Ashe lightly blushed. "I guess I do."

She gave the bottle back to Katarina. "Do I turn around or...?"

"Lay on your stomach," Katarina commanded. "It'll be much easier if you're laying down."

Ashe nodded quietly. She adjusted the back of her beach chair before she laid down on her stomach, feeling a weird sensation inside of her, which she did her best to ignore.

"You can start now."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina perched on the small vacant space beside Ashe before she squirted a moderate amount of lotion on one of her hands.

"Oh, wait,"

Ashe reached over her shoulder and tugged the tie of the top of her white bikini. With a small tug, the fabric on her back fell to her sides.

"There."

Katarina admired the pale, smooth and flawless skin of the Frost Archer before she finally started spreading lotion around her.

"Vi, stop it!" A voice hissed in a hushed manner. In fact, Katarina almost didn't catch the three words.

Turning her gaze away from Ashe's bare back, she found Vi straddling Caitlyn's thighs while she ran her lotion-covered palms around the sniper's back.

Katarina noticed Vi's hands would casually slide on Caitlyn's side, coming close to her bosom.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cupcake."

The Sinister Blade focused her attention back to Ashe, using her hair to hide her slightly red face. She made sure to spread the lotion around thoroughly, careful not to graze Ashe's sides too much.

When she was so sure she covered every spot needed, Katarina gave into the urge to trace a finger down Ashe's spine. It may not be as physical as feeling her sides, but honestly, she is actually willing to take the risk.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Katarina traced Ashe's spine with a finger... and that's when she heard it. That's when she heard her.

Ashe abruptly let out a moan and Katarina's whole body froze.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe's eyes snapped open and blood rushed to her face. She knew it's inappropriate to curse, but she can feel the strong need to release a string of curses directed to herself.

She just moaned!

Ashe quickly tied her bathing suit back to its original ties before she got up and sat back down her chair, feeling a strange feeling when Katarina had gotten off and moved away, but again, she brushed it off.

"Again, thank you, Katarina." Ashe thanked again, avoiding eye contact with the Noxian assassin.

"Yeah, whatever." Katarina tossed the bottle beside Ashe before she turned around and walked off.

Unknowingly leaving Ashe internally embarrassed and utterly confused with herself.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

After not so relaxing minutes under the umbrella, Ashe decided to take a swim in the pool. She thought, she probably should make the most of this. After all, there are no swimming pools at Freljord.

Diving into the main pool, she swam down the pool and found the water tunnels. She swam into one of the tunnels, meeting Nami on her way to another pool.

When she could feel her breath becoming too insufficient for comfort, she swam faster and reached the pool the tunnel led her to. She calmly swam upward, surfacing with a small and calm splash.

"Ashe!"

Ashe quickly inhaled before Lux abruptly hugged her, causing her to go underwater again.

"Lux!" A deep voice called out.

She felt Lux get tugged away from her, giving her enough space to resurface again. When she did, she found one of Garen's hands clasped on Lux's shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that." Lux apologized sheepishly.

Ashe gave her a smile. "Don't worry, Lux, it's fine."

"You took the tunnels?" Garen asked in mild amazement.

"I did."

"Whoa," Lux's eyes widened in bright amazement. "You held your breath **that** long?"

Ashe lightly shrugged. "It's not really much. I'm an archer, so it's quite natural for me to hold my breath."

"Right, a steady shot needs a steady breathing." Garen agreed, understanding the reason. "Now, if you ladies would excuse me, I think I'm going to swim a few laps."

"You just want to show off to Katarina." Lux said, giggling.

A blush painted Garen's cheeks. "Stop stating nonsense, Luxanna!"

"It's true, isn't it? You're just showing off to get Katarina's attention!" Lux continued teasing, grinning mischeviously now.

Ashe chuckled at the friendly sibling quarrel going on in front of her. She let her gaze wander around the pool while she casually kept herself afloat.

She found Diana floating on the water while she chatted with Ahri, Nidalee and Annie, who currently sat on the edge at the left side of the pool.

Next champions she spotted are LeBlanc, Miss Fortune and Elise, who are sitting on the opposite side and the edge of the pool while Katarina floated in front of them. Based from their moving lips, the four of them seem to be in a conversation.

"INCOMING!"

All of the champions in and at the edges of the pool snapped their heads up and found Ziggs jump off the high diving board and dive downward.

Lux quickly swam to Ahri's side, Garen following suit. Ashe didn't get a chance to check on Katarina, for Ziggs was already close to the water.

She took a deep breath before she dove back underwater, swimming as deep as the pool allowed her. When Ziggs splashed into the water, a muffled explosion came and Ashe had to do various twists and turns to prevent herself from hitting a wall.

The explosion and force died down and Ashe made her way back up to take a breath of fresh air. As she came close to the top, she could hear muffled and panicked voices. When she resurfaced, the voices became loud and clear.

"Diana's gone!" Annie shouted, looking around the pool. The Dark Child is currently in Nidalee's arms since she was hoisted off of her perch earlier by the Bestial Huntress herself before Ziggs could make his splash.

"Where's Diana?" Ahri was looking around the pool worriedly.

Ashe was about to submerge to find Diana, but Leona abruptly came and dived into the pool. It only took four or five seconds before Leona resurfaced with a coughing Diana.

"Ashe, come on!"

Ashe turned to her right and found Lux already standing at the side of the pool, offering a hand for her to take. She swam towards the mage, taking the offered hand.

She was already standing beside Lux when she noticed LeBlanc and Elise exchanging looks and Miss Fortune looking around the pool.

"Is there something you need, Sarah?" Ashe asked, noticing Miss Fortune's somewhat worried look.

"I think Katarina's drowning."

Ashe's eyes widened. "What!?"

"She hasn't resurfaced ever since the explosion." Sarah said, sounding concerned for the assassin.

Without utter hesitation, Ashe dove back into the pool, ignoring Lux's calls from behind her. Ashe looked around, a bit frantically. It took her a few seconds of looking around before she spotted a dark shade of red from the shadows of the pool deep down.

Hastily, Ashe swam down and found an unconscious Katarina. She wound Katarina's arms around her neck and placed her limp body on her back before swimming up, keeping the redhead's arms locked around her with her left hand.

As soon as she resurfaced, Miss Fortune pulled Katarina out of the pool while Lux helped her out of the pool for the second time.

"Okay," Miss Fortune started while champions gathered around them. "Who knows CPR?"

"You **practically** live in the sea! You don't know how to do CPR!?" Lux blurted out in pure disbelief.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not as perfect as you, Crownguard." Miss Fortune sarcastically retorted.

"Out of the way," Ashe breathed out, lightly pushing Miss Fortune aside and kneeling down beside Katarina's still unconscious self. "I'll do it."

Garen stepped forward. "I can do...-!"

Ashe didn't let Garen finish. She could feel it. Deep inside of her, she knew she won't let anyone touch Katarina but her.

Ashe pinched Katarina's nose, leaned down blew air in her mouth. After doing a few mouth to mouth, she tried a few pumps on the assassin's chest. When no development showed, she tried mouth to mouth again.

She may not be a God and she may not know everything, but she is completely and utterly sure on one thing.

She won't give up until Katarina breathes again.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Everything happened so fast. First, Katarina was speaking with LeBlanc and the other two before someone abruptly shouted something.

Next thing Katarina knew, a strong force pushed her away and had caused her to bump onto one of the walls of the pool. She slowly lost her consciousness despite the effort she exerted in attempting to stay awake.

Water rushed in her system. That was the last thing she could remember before she completely lost her clutch around her consciousness.

Now, she was drifting off in the darkness until muffled voices filled her hearing. Inch by inch, she could feel herself regain her senses and control on her body.

Katarina then felt a pair of soft lips touch her own and blow air into her lungs. Whoever the owner of the soft lips kept repeating the process and honestly, Katarina is slowly becoming addicted to the feel of its softness.

Her eyes snapped open and water sputtered out of her mouth. She continued coughing out water for a few moments before she finally stopped.

When she laid back down, a folded towel was there to accommodate the back of her head. Her vision cleared and that's when she realized that Ashe is actually kneeling beside her, a relieved expression on her face and a bit breathless.

"I was the one who drowned," She murmured, looking at Ashe. "Why are you the one who's breathless?"

Ashe gazed at her for a moment before smiling and shaking her head. The Frost Archer stood up and walked towards the edge of the pool.

"I'm going back," Ashe looked over her shoulder. "Bye, Lux."

"Bye, Ashe!" Lux cheerfully waved.

Ashe dove down the pool and disappeared from everyone's sights.

"Seriously though," Katarina muttered, slowly sitting up. "Why is she the one breathless?"

"For your information, Du Couteau," Lux began. "Ashe was the one who not only rescued you from the water, but she's also the one who performed Cardiopulmonary resuscitation to you."

"She... did?" Katarina's right hand wandered up, touching her lips with her fingers.

"Although, I'm quite sure that Garen wanted to be the one to perform it."

"What!? Preposterous!" Garen exclaimed in disbelief, a blush coloring his cheeks. "False claims, Luxanna!"

Katarina tuned all the noises out and focused everything into remembering the smile Ashe gave her before the archer herself left.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina finally escaped the crowd and is currently headed to where Ashe had set up. Akali and Shen were already thinking of putting her on a stretcher that came out of nowhere, so she was relieved that she had made her escape before they could bring her to the Institute's medical wing.

When she got there though, she only found Caitlyn reading a pocketbook beside a vacant beach chair.

"Where's Ashe?" Katarina asked the Sheriff.

Caitlyn didn't bother raising her head. She merely raised her left hand and pointed a finger at the extremely high diving board. Katarina raised her head and spotted Ashe climbing the diving board.

"You can still catch up to her." Caitlyn said, turning the page of her book.

"I figured."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Ashe didn't know what possessed her to climb the diving board, but she found herself gazing at the divine view she can see now that she's standing on the very high diving board.

The wind softly blew her hair back and she can't help but close her eyes and let the breeze caress her face.

"Are you seriously going to jump?"

Ashe opened her eyes before turning around. She found Katarina standing at the other end, looking at her with an expectant look.

"Yes." She replied. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Is this really the place to talk casually about things like that?"

Ashe chuckled.

"Glad I amuse you." She heard Katarina sarcastically say.

Ashe gazed at Katarina for a brief moment. She didn't know what controlled her at the moment, but whatever it was, it made her blurt out a question.

"Do you trust me?"

And just like that, a rush of memories flooded her mind.

A clear memory of her and Katarina, both intoxicated, bumping into each other at Gragas' bar came into mind. Katarina had challenged her into a drinking contest **AFTER** the drinking contest with the Winter's Wrath.

Due to her intoxicated self, she had forgotten she had accepted it, just like Sejuani's challenge, and that's where it all started. They both left the bar in an utterly drunken state.

On their way to hers and Tryndamere's quarters, Katarina had pinned her up and against a wall and drunkenly confessed her love to her.

In truth, Ashe has always harbored the same deep feelings for the Sinister Blade. She merely decided not to act on it, for it will only cause conflict. But last night, it was an exception. Not only to her, but to Katarina as well.

When Katarina was in the process of undressing Ashe, the redhead had asked her the same four words.

 _ **"Do you trust me?"**_

And now, look at them both.

"Well, Katarina?"

"Ashe..."

"Do you trust me?" She repeated. Ashe could tell, Katarina remembered the same memories she had recently recalled. She then presented a smile for the Noxian assassin to see.

"Because I trust you."

Ashe then let herself fall off the diving board...

... and just like how she had hoped for...

Katarina jumped after her.

A rather big splash was caused as their two forms entered the water with force. A few champions around them, which includes Garen and Lux, who had just coincidentally arrived in the area, clapped and some cheered.

After all, only a few champions are brave enough to jump from the tallest diving board in the whole pool area.

"There's Ashe." Garen pointed out to his younger sister, who has actually been looking for the Frost Archer.

"Ooh! And there's Katarina." Lux said, wiggling her eyesbrows ar her brother teasingly.

Ashe and Katarina resurfaced, both of them literally in front of each other.

"Does that answer your question?" Katarina asked, mildly breathless.

Ashe smirked at her for a moment. "The greatest answer only you could give me."

The two of them leaned forward and their lips instantly connected with each other, hands buried in drenched strands of red and white.

Garen's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, almost popping out of their sockets, while Lux giggled and gave her older brother comforting pats on the back.

"Told you she has different tastes."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **A/N** : _Well, this one-shot is certainly a piece of crap! XD I know, I knooow! It sucks!_

 _I'll try to make a much sweeter and realistic one-shot of this pairing. After all, I wouldn't want to disappoint my fellow Kat×Ashe shippers! :)_

 _Until next time! =^_^=_


	13. Opposites (Various)

**Opposites**

Katarina downed the umpteenth shot she had requested from Gragas, yet she still felt sober. She wanted to be hammered until she can no longer see straight and hear right.

Ashe and her got into an argument because she had directed her anger from her previous match to the royal female. Ashe walked away from their conversation and had moved out of Katarina's room and back to the quarters the Institute had provided for the Queen.

She knew she messed up, so now, she's trying to drown herself with alcohol. So far, there's been no progress whatsoever.

"Gragas, don't you have anything else?" Katarina asked, sliding the empty shot glass to the Rabble Rouser.

Gragas quirked an eyebrow. "I actually have a new drink that I had made last night. Still haven't put it on the menu though."

"I order that, then. **lots** of it."

The Rabble Rouser laughed and pulled out a bottle of grey liquid and slid it to Katarina, who instantly uncorked it with her own teeth. As soon as it was open, Katarina chugged the weird-looking and sticky liquid. The liquid was surprisingly cold as it slid down her throat.

She slammed the bottle down the bar...

Her head falling down beside it.

She passed out.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina grumbled, shielding the sunlight that shined brightly through her room's window. Either she left the curtain open yesterday, or someone purposely did this to piss her off.

Sitting up, Katarina groaned when she remembered what had happened between her and Ashe yesterday.

 _'Damn it. I need to apologize to her.'_

She looked around and she noticed that the knife marks she had made on the walls and the ceiling of her room are surprisingly gone. It's been all replaced with smooth and undamaged paint.

"Is this really my room?" She muttered to herself.

If the Noxian banner wasn't hanging there, then she would have assumed that she was in an alternate dimension of some sort.

Katarina hopped off of her bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Surprisingly, once again, she hasn't felt a hint of her expected pounding hangover.

After showering, she made her way to the closet. When she grabbed the metal knobs of it and threw it open, she was greeted with loose leather dresses hung by clothes hangers on the clothing rack.

The dresses look like the clothes she would never wear. Horrified and angered that her closet's contents have been tampered with, she instantly assumed that it must have been Cassiopeia that had done this.

Instead of picking one of the dresses, she decided to use her clothes from last night. Fortunately for her, said clothes smelled and looked clean. After dressing herself up, she exited her room and went down the hall.

Katarina, forgetting on brushing her hair, ran a hand through her red hair, untangling a few small knots. She had exited the Noxian Wing and had entered the main hall when...!

"Morning, Katarina," A female champion greeted her, the voice of the female sounded wrong to her. It sounded like the person seemed to be teasing her.

Turning her head to the champion that had greeted her, she was surprised to find Lux smirking at her, the whole right half of her hair dyed with the color black.

And her clothes! It's all fitted and left little to imagination. Lux even donned a gothic kind of make-up, which made her blue eyes stand out and pop more.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She asked, looking at Lux from head to toe.

Lux quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, look at you, growing a pair of balls and starting to bark out questions with big bad words."

Katarina was somewhat stunned with how Lux spoke. And her verbal patterns...

"Looks like Ashe is rubbing off on you," Lux said with a smirk. "Quite nicely, I assume."

"Just keep walking, Crownguard." She murmured, glaring at Lux threateningly.

Lux scoffed before walking past her. She was about to go back in walking down the main hall when the blonde spoke again.

"I like your style today, Katarina." Lux winked at her over her shoulder. "Dress up like that more."

With that, Lux fully turned away from her and left. Katarina made her way to the mess hall with a somewhat confused brain.

"Something must be up with the Demacians." She murmured, rubbing her chin with a finger as she walked.

 ** _Thump!_**

"Oof!"

The person Katarina accidentally bumped into stumbled a step backwards after doing so.

"Watch where you're go...-!"

Katarina's eyes mildly widened when she saw a lean Garen standing in front of him. He has long hair and loose battle robes that showed off his lean form. To top it all off, Garen wielded a small broadsword instead of his huge and heavy one.

"Garen?" She found herself asking the guy in surprise.

Garen scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about bumping into you. I was too busy looking around for Lux that I didn't even notice you."

The sheepish but upbeat grin Garen flashed her made her want to slap him for being so out of, no, completely out of character.

"Just watch where you're going next time." She grunted, shouldering the supposedly extremely muscular but now 'just lean' Crownguard.

"Uh, of course, of course!"

When she rounded up a corner, she shivered.

 _'What the fuck was that?'_ She thought, suppressing another shiver from hitting her.

"Morning,"

"Who is it this time?" She asked lowly under her breath, raising her head.

Much to her surprise, she found Ahri, wearing an extremely thick and conservative kimono that barely showed her tails and body. Her black hair is tied in a neat braid and she wore a pair of round black eyeglasses that made her look like a total nerd.

"A-Ahri?" She stuttered.

Ahri blushed and shyly waved a hand. "Hi, Katarina."

"What the fuck...?" She blurted out in pure surprise.

"We have a match later and I just want to say good luck to you."

"Umm, yeah, sure..."

"Oh, and Ashe is looking all over for you."

"She is?" She asked, sounding completely clueless.

Ahri nodded.

"Right," She started walking past the Nine-Tailed Fox. "See you later, Ahri."

"Bye." Ahri blushed and waved again, and Katarina made a quick exit from there on.

"Have to find Ashe. Have to find Ashe. Have to find Ashe." She chanted to herself over and over again.

"Katarina!" An all too familiar voice called from behind her.

Honestly, she didn't want to turn around and acknowledge the person behind her. But unfortunately, the person had caught up to her. She stiffened for a second before turning around and facing...

"Cassio..." The name of her sister trailed off from her mouth when she saw her.

Shockingly, Cassiopeia stood there in front of her, fully covered with a full-body leather dress and a long leather coat. The only skin visible from her sister is on her face and hands. Even her neck is covered with some sort of black scarf.

To make it more shocking for her, Cassiopeia stood on **TWO** stable **LEGS**!

She cleared her throat and looked at her sister from head to toe for a moment.

"Where the hell is your half-snake body?" Katarina questioned, gesturing at her her legs.

Cassiopeia's face twisted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The lack of her sister's head accessory made Katarina a bit out of herself. Even Cassiopeia's long green hair distracted her right now.

"Come on," Cassiopeia grabbed one of her hands and pulled her down the hall. She resisted the urge to yank her hand away. "Let's get some breakfast."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina set down her tray of good on the table before glancing at her current tablemates. Yes, her tablemates are Noxians.

But, a lot of things are wrong with them.

Darius has a muscular build, yes, but it's all completely for show. Literally for show. He's as weak as fuck, in her opinion. He's also as arrogant as Draven is! In short, he's the new Draven.

Draven's hair is just naturally brushed back. Not a single hint of hair gel in sight. He's also become the serious type of guy. It's as if he and Darius had changed attitudes. Even his so called _'unique'_ moustache is missing.

Talon's sitting beside Draven, flirting and being publicly affectionate with a female summoner. He's also often seen winking and smiling at every single lady. He's acting like a typical playboy.

And of course, her sister, Cassiopeia, is so serious, that it's as if she has a stick up her ass. She's completely identical to Talon's original attitude. Silent and intimidating, not at all social and teasing.

Morgana had just gotten back from the table where Kayle is. But difference about her, is that she's so nice and has white wings. Apparently, she and Kayle are _'magically'_ close to each other, much to Katarina's utter confusion.

Swain is surprisingly not handicapped and merely used his staff for fighting and mostly display, instead of a make-shift cane. Even his bird, Beatrice, is acting all nice and friendly.

LeBlanc sat beside her, and she was quite shocked when she saw the Deceiver wear an outfit that's as conservative as Cassiopeia's current outfit. Her make-up right now looked light and made her look friendly, instead of looking villainous.

"For Noxus!" Swain said, raising his glass.

"For Noxus!" Her tablemates spoke in unison, all using different tones and expressions.

"For Darius!" Darius said, instead of copying the others.

Their little cheer caused a few champions and summoners to turn to their table, so Katarina tried hiding her face as much as possible.

'What the fuck is wrong with them? They're like those Demacian imbeciles yelling their faction's name every time they get the chance.'

Looking away from her tablemates, she spotted the Demacians just one table away from them.

"Idiots." She heard Lux murmur, rolling her eyes.

Her gaze landed on Jarvan, who is currently being sexually _'touchy'_ with a giggling Shyvana.

The Half-Dragon's red armor isn't even present. Shyvana merely wore a set of fitted clothes and a long crimson coat.

Xin Zhao looked bored and merely picked on his food with a fork, his short military-like hair distracting Katarina for a moment.

Garen told his tablemates a story she can't really understand, since he spoke as if he's being fast-forwarded ten-times the normal speaking speed.

Vayne has her hair all down and loose, her usual hairstyle nowhere in sight. She also wore loose robes that contradicted with her normally fitted suit. Her red eyewear merely acted as some sort of headband for her.

Fiora has long hair held back by a red headband. She also wore thick garbs that will obviously give her a hard time dueling with her sword.

"The fuck is happening here?" She breathed under her breath.

Suddenly, a gloved hand grabbed the hair on the back of her head and tugged it back and downward, making her face the high ceiling of the room. Before she could react, she felt a pair of cold lips capture her own lips, making her eyes widen and her body freeze in shock.

She hadn't even twitched out a response when the kisser pulled away. Katarina found herself staring into intense cerulean-colored eyes. She opened her mouth, but her lips can't seem to form any words which made her look like a gaping fish.

Ashe surprised her more when the archer smirked teasingly. "Is the kiss that mind-blowing for you, Kat?"

"Umm, Ashe...-!"

Before Katarina could finish, Tryndamere's deep and shockingly controlled voice came from behind Ashe.

"For Avarosa's sake, Ashe, can't you act like a Queen of a nation just this once?"

Ashe moved to the side and revealed a neatly groomed and dressed Tryndamere. Yes, he still wore the same armor, but the addition to it is a thick chainmail that hid his torso and a long and thick white coat. His facial hair is also nowhere to be found. Only a mere five o'clock shadow occupied his jawline.

"Whatever, Trynd. Leave me be." Ashe muttered rudely.

Katarina turned her head to the archer and she swore that her eyes almost popped out of its sockets and blood almost ran down her nose. All this because of Ashe's rather provocative clothing.

Ashe wore a navy blue skin-tight bodysuit with the same gold patterns her normal clothing possesses and a V-shaped neckline that reached the bottom of her belly button. She also wore a matching navy blue coat that bears her tempting backside for all the world to see, while the coat is longer on the sides.

Honestly, the coat is useless in hiding anything.

Katarina wanted to take Ashe right then and there, but she forced herself to think about the dignity she still has left at the moment. After all, she had just ogled at the Queen of Freljord for a full minute.

"Katarina,"

She shook her head to get out of the trance Ashe's clothing had put her in and snapped her attention to Tryndamere, since he was the one that had called her name.

"Keep an eye on, Ashe. She tends to get in quite a count of trouble." Tryndamere said, shooting a look at his wife.

"Don't worry, Trynd," Ashe purred in her ear, making her suppress the shiver that threatened to course through her body. "Katarina will take care of me. _Real_ good, if I may add."

Tryndamere frowned at Ashe. "Can you be any more vulgar?"

"Katarina and I will be fucking on every single flat surface in mine and her quarters." Ashe answered with half-sarcasm, which made Katarina flush lightly. "In short, yes, my dear husband, I can be more vulgar than you think I can."

The Barbarian King sighed before shaking his head, murmuring an excuse as he walked away.

"It's nice of you to join us, Ashe." Talon said, winking at the archer flirtatiously.

Which abruptly spiked up Katarina's jealousy.

She instantly wound an arm around Ashe's waist as soon as the Freljordian sat beside her.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend, Talon." Katarina hissed, glaring at her lately unusual brother across her as she tugged Ashe closer to her.

The next thing that happened is something Katarina never would have expected. Ashe pressed her barely-covered chest against her arm and shoulder and positioned her lips beside her ear.

"Ooh, my little Kitty has finally started to scratch," Ashe whispered enticingly in her ear. "Maybe in the future, you'll learn how to..."

Katarina became as silent as a stone when she felt Ashe bite her ear with her lips.

"...bite."

She then became stiff and rigid when Ashe said the next set of words.

"You made me angry last night, little Kitty." Ashe licked the shell of her ear. "I will punish you. **Hard**."

When Ashe started lightly biting and licking her ear, Katarina suddenly shot off her seat, earning confused looks from her tablemates and a surprised one from the archer.

"Kitty?"

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

She didn't let Ashe utter a word. Instead, she shunpo'd out of her place and appeared a quarter of a meter away from the table. After doing so, she instantly broke out in a sprint to the exit of the mess hall.

She was close to the exit when she bumped into a pair of champions that has rounded up around a table. Katarina stumbled a step back and looked at the champions she had bumped into.

"Watch it!"

Her eyes widened when she saw Leona glaring at her, annoyance in her eyes. Leona currently wore Diana's armor, held Diana's sharp scythe-like weapon, bore the markings of a Lunari, has lavender eyes, pale skin and possessed long white hair.

"Leona, don't be rude."

Katarina turned to the female at Leona's right and found Diana, who has sepia brown hair, dark gold eyes, lightly tanned skin and the golden shield and zenith blade of the Chosen of the Sun. To top all that off, she also wore the gold armor the Radiant Dawn is supposed to wear.

The two literally switched.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." She apologized half-heartedly, wanting to leave the dining hall as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, Katarina. It's alright." Diana reassured with a sincere smile. "It was an accident."

 _'I never thought I'd see the day that this Lunari would actually sincerely smile.'_ She thought for a moment.

"Get out of my way." Leona grunted, shouldering Katarina as she walked past her.

Katarina wanted nothing more but to throw a blade at the back of Leona's head, but she decided against it since she needed to get to the bottom of all these changes. She saw Diana flash her an apologetic smile before she dashed off.

But of course, leaving the dining hall will never be **THAT** easy.

Again, in her haste, it merely took a few meters before she bumped into another pair of champions.

"Watch where you're goin' there, Kat!" A British-accented voice said with a laugh.

She felt the touch of metal as a gauntleted hand grab her elbow to prevent her from falling backwards. This time, when she looked up, she found the famous duo in the City of Progress, Piltover's Finest.

She discovered that it was actually Caitlyn who had spoken a second ago. The Sheriff grinned at her. Just like how Vi would casually grin.

Caitlyn's top hat is nowhere to be found, her hair is brushed back and has a pair of goggles on her head. To add more to her shock, one side of it was shaved. It totally looks like Vi's hairdo, the color being the only difference.

The Sheriff also wore the same outfit Vi usually wears, the color scheme is different though. Instead of wearing a brick red leather jacket, she wore a purple one. She also showed off various tattoos the Enforcer is suppose to have, there's even a perfectly tattooed "C" on Caitlyn's face.

Lastly, she has the same gauntlets Vi uses, but it's at least two sizes smaller and lighter than Vi's large and heavy gauntlets.

"In a hurry?" Vi's voice sounded, entering her hearing and capturing her attention.

Turning to Caitlyn's right, she found the Enforcer...

And it took all her control for her to prevent herself from dropping her jaw on the ground.

Vi's hair is all there, not a hint of a shaved part anywhere. But that isn't really the main reason why her jaw almost detached from its place.

It's the fact that Vi is wearing a dark pink version of Caitlyn's dress, showing off smooth and _'tattoo-less'_ skin to every onlooker. Her signature grin and 'VI' tattoo is missing, which has been replaced by the same everyday make-up Caitlyn applies on herself.

Vi even has a large matching top hat perched on top of her pink hair.

"Um, what was that?"

"I asked if you're in a hurry." Vi clarified calmly.

"Yeah," Caitlyn spoke up. "Well, Kat? You in a hurry?"

Katarina felt weird conversing with the duo, especially since the two literally switched attitudes, half of their appearances **AND** clothes.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever, excuse me."

Caitlyn and Vi side-stepped before Katarina could bump into them again. She was looking over her shoulder to see if the pair followed her when...-!

 ** _THUMP!_**

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina shot up from her bed, huffing and puffing. She looked around frantically as she steadied her breathing. Sunlight seemed to have seeped through the window and into the room, but her brain is too messy to scan the room and take it all in properly.

"Katarina?"

Her head snapped to the door and instantly spotted Ashe, who wore a pair of navy blue silk pajama bottoms and a matching blouse.

"A-Ashe?" She stuttered, staring at her girlfriend with nervousness, disbelief and a bit of fear, which confused the Frost Archer greatly.

"Umm, I made breakfast."

She stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Ashe crossed her arms and looked away to hide the light blush. "I'm still angry at you. That's why I'm wearing this and not any of my negligees."

"Are you saying that you won't wear your revealing outfit when out on the Rift?"

Ashe turned her gaze back to her and mildly glared at Katarina, still feeling a tad bit confused.

"What? Are you saying I look like a harlot with my everyday League garments?" The Queen asked her, now looking offended.

"What **ARE** your everyday League garments?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Ashe gave her a look that clearly said _'are you crazy?'_. "What else? Of course it's my dress, cowl and ca...-!"

Before the Freljordian could finish, Katarina shunpo'd off the bed, appeared in front of her and instantly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, surprising the said female.

"K-Kat?"

"Oh, Noxus, it is you." She blurted out in utter relief. "It's really you."

When she pulled away a bit, she met Ashe's confused gaze, but it didn't stop her from continuing.

"It's the **real** you!"

"Yes, Katarina," Ashe answered slowly, still looking at her with confusion. "It's the real me."

"You're not the Ashe that dresses like Ahri! You're not the Ashe that would resort to BDSM to punish me!"

Ashe made a combination of a confused and a horrified expression as Katarina's words registered in her brain.

"I should probably ask Gragas what he had given you last night." Ashe said, slowly pulling out of her embrace. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

Katarina watched Ashe walk to the kitchen for a few seconds before she followed with mild haste. Entering the kitchen area of what turned out to be Ashe's quarters, she found Ashe sitting on one of the the two stools situated at one side of the kitchen island.

"Wait a minute," She spoke as she occupied the stool beside Ashe. "You're saying that I got drunk at Gragas' bar and passed out there?"

Ashe nodded as she quietly swallowed the piece of bacon she had just chewed. "Yes. He said that he had let you drink one of his new drinks and you passed out after emptying the bottle's contents in one go."

"Oh..." She ran a hand through her disheveled red hair, but then she snapped her gaze back to Ashe. "You're not going to tie me up, make me wear a collar that says _'Pet'_ , whip me with a riding crop or shove a ball gag in my mouth?"

Ashe stared at her in horror before shaking her head. "No, Katarina, I would never do that."

"Oh, that's too bad. I actually want you to try it." She muttered lowly.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" She fake-coughed for a moment. "So, it was all just a dream."

"What are you talking about?" Ashe asked with furrowed eyebrows, her attention directed away from what Katarina had muttered.

She turned to her lover. "I had this weird dream where everyone in the League acted a bit... weird."

"Define weird."

"Lux looked and acted like some punk from Noxus, Garen was all giddy and bubbly, Ahri dressed conservatively, Darius obsessed over himself, Draven was as serious and silent, Cassiopeia had two human legs and an attitude as serious as fuck, Talon acted like a man-whore, LeBlanc dressed like a freaking nun, Swain wasn't handicapped, his bird, Beatrice, acted all friendly, Morgana loved Kayle so dearly and vice-versa. They all kept shouting 'For Noxus' or just 'Noxus' over and over again like those Demacian idiots."

Ashe opened her mouth to say something, but she continued speaking, which then, stopped the archer from saying anything.

"Jarvan acted like a horny teenager, Shyvana looked like a typical giggling schoolgirl, Xin Zhao was also as serious as fuck, Fiora's 'bitch please' face was nowhere to be found, Vayne looked like normal for once instead of her usual emo and 'leave me alone I'm sulking' attitude, Leona became the Scorn of the Moon, Diana became the Radiant Dawn, Caitlyn moved and literally as if she's Vi, minus the hair color, Vi looked and moved like Caitlyn, again, minus the hair color, heck! Even you and Tryndamere switched attitudes!"

Ashe merely managed to quirk an eyebrow before Katarina spoke again.

"Tryndamere dressed neatly and actually looked like a king of a nation! He even spoke like a king! His beard was missing and all that! But you, Ashe..."

"Me?" Ashe pointed a finger to herself.

"Yes," Katarina couldn't meet Ashe's gaze. Instead, she spoke while she focused her gaze on her plate. "You wore clothes that clearly shoved your boobs in front of anyone who would dare look, you acted like a Dom, you wanted to _'punish'_ me for making you angry, you even say dirty things out loud!"

"Oh, oh my..."

"Yeah, I know," She sighed. "It was... the craziest dream I've ever had."

...

...

...

"Katarina," She felt Ashe stroke her shoulder. "You should rest for the day. It seems to me that this dream may have... stressed you a bit."

"Yeah, I actually feel like I need to go to therapy because of that crazy dream."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **EPILOGUE:**

Ashe currently took a shower in the bathroom, while Katarina exited it, towel wrapped around her bare form. She walked up to Ashe's walk-in closet and swung the door open halfway.

Since she spends every other day in sleeping in Ashe's quarters, and vice-versa, both females have their clothes in each other's closets.

She entered the walk-in closet and started looking for her clothes...

When something caught her attention and piqued her curiosity.

Katarina spotted chest at the far end of the closet, cloaked by the shadow of Ashe's long dresses and capes. Walking towards the chest, she kneeled down in front of the chest.

Thankfully, it didn't have a lock. All she needs to do is unhook something and... viola! Katarina pushed the top part upward, revealing a folded coat and bodysuit.

Grabbing the two items, she stood up and let it unfold itself as she returned to her normal posture. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized the clothing she currently grasped.

"She **ACTUALLY** has this!?" She blurted out in pure shock.

"Katarina?" She heard Ashe's voice call from outside the closet, indicating that she probably just finished showering. "Are you still in my closet?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I am!" She called back, her eyes not leaving the two pieces of clothing.

"Can you bring me one of my outfits?"

Turning back to the entrance of the closet, she exited it and entered her lover's sights.

"When were you going to tell me that you have this kind of outfit?" She questioned Ashe, raising it up for the Queen to get a better view of it.

Ashe's eyes widened. "Katarina! Put that back in the chest!"

"When did you have this made? And where did you get it? This is the **EXACT** same outfit you wore in my dreams!"

Ashe tried snatching the clothes from her, but Katarina weaved through her efforts and futile attempts.

"I didn't have that made! And Sejuani was the one who gave that to me!" Ashe answered, looking completely flustered as she tried stealing the clothing from Katarina.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Sejuani?"

Ashe stopped her movements and sighed, running a hand through her damp white hair.

"Yes," She muttered. "She gave that to me last Snowdown as a form of insult, saying that the outfit suits me more rather than my original one, since I had to be a _'slut'_ and had to marry a barbarian to _'save'_ the Avarosan tribe."

Katarina smirked.

"Well, she was right about this suiting your more."

Ashe glared and lunged at her.

"AS A FORM OF INSULT, KATARINA!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Not** e: _The first comedy (or **attempted** comedy) one-shot story has ended! ^^_


	14. Sunkist (Diana x Leona)

**Sunkist**

Syndra, Katarina, Diana, Cassiopeia, LeBlanc and Zyra sat in one table in the dining area, each doing their own acts while they conversed casually.

"My snare is very effective when it comes to cowardly champions that run away." Zyra somewhat bragged, smiling to herself as she fed the small Venus Fly Trap planted in a pot with a small piece of meat she had taken from the mess hall's buffet.

LeBlanc scoffed, clearly disagreeing. "My snare is better than yours. It rarely misses."

"Comparing skills are boring," Syndra abruptly interrupted before Zyra could say a retort.

"Then, what do you suggest on conversing about?" Cassiopeia asked, placing her chin on her hand, obviously bored.

"Katarina," Syndra began as she turned to the Noxian assassin.

Only to find the red haired Du Couteau leaning on the wall behind them and sound asleep, her calm breathing serving as a confirmation.

"Oh, she's asleep."

"What about her?" Diana asked, glancing at the sleeping assassin.

Earlier, Katarina has been queued in all the morning matches, which are in a total of eight matches. This is the reason why Katarina's asleep during broad daylight.

Syndra smirked before turning her attention to the others. "Want to know something about little Kat's personal life?"

LeBlanc and Zyra shrugged, Diana muttered her answer and Cassiopeia smirked mischievously.

"Oh, yes, please, Syndra." Cassiopeia murmured, obviously interested in what info Syndra has about her sister's personal life.

"Do any of you know who Katarina is interested in?"

"Romantically?" Zyra piped in, earning a nod from the dark mage. "Well, my best guess there is that Demacian Crownguard. Garen, right?"

Syndra smirked before she lightly shook her head, which somewhat piqued LeBlanc's interest. "And who might it be, if not the little Demacian boy?"

"The Frost Archer."

Silence.

...

...

...

"Are you, how they say, joking right now?" LeBlanc asked. "Because if you are, then this may be the worst joke I have ever heard."

"I'm not joking or lying. I'm serious about my answer."

Cassiopeia stared at Syndra for a moment before requesting, "Syndra, LeBlanc, can you stand up for a moment?"

Syndra and LeBlanc seemed confused but nonetheless stood up. Cassiopeia then tilted the light bench to the side with God knows what and made Katarina fall over the bench and onto the floor.

As soon as Katarina fell off, the light bench was placed back down to the floor and the two female champions sat back down. In a second or two, Katarina's hand reached up and practically clawed on the table as she pulled herself up.

"Who the fuck was responsible for that?" Katarina question through gritted teeth, glaring at each and every one of them as she took her place back onto the bench beside Syndra.

"If I said it was the Frost Archer, would you get angry?" Cassiopeia asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Diana sighed as the two sisters started bickering. The Lunari looked down on her salad and played with it with her fork.

She has a much important problem stressing her out. She would rather not add their little quarrel to her list of problems.

Lately, the Radiant Dawn has been spending time with the Artisan of War, Pantheon, very often, so the Lunari hasn't seen Leona for the past three days. The situation itself gave her a vibe she hated.

Jealousy.

But, every time she thought about what happened between her and Leona, she always degraded herself in the level of thinking she's not even worthy of the Solari's attention anymore.

The incident that happened between her and Leona made her nervous. She honestly don't know what to say when she meets with her again.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 _Leona and Diana stood across each other and beside the large marble fountain in the center of the wide courtyard of the Institute. The only sound that can be heard was the flow and small splashes of water from the fountain._

 _Truthfully, Diana didn't expect that Leona would accept the invitation she secretly left at the doorstep of her quarters, an invitation asking the Solari to come to the courtyard in a late hour._

 _Now, the said Solari stood in front of her. Leona wore nothing but plain sandals, simple brown shorts and a plain white shirt. Not a glimpse of her gold armor in sight._

 _Diana felt a little offended that Leona didn't see her a threat enough to wear her Solari armor. But then she remembered that she never did sign the letter, which means Leona didn't even know that it was her who wrote and left it. She felt stupid now._

 _"I assume, you were the one who wrote this." Leona said as she raised the folded paper. "Seeing as you're the only one here with me."_

 _Diana didn't nod. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. Her mind literally went blank._

 _"Is there something you want to talk about, Diana?" The Radiant Dawn asked, tilting her head to the side in question._

 _That's when Diana remembered her intentions. Her purpose for why she called for Leona's presence._

 _She took a step forward and looked at Leona, checking to see if her arch enemy had taken a step backward or maybe assume a defensive stance. To her utter surprise, the Solari didn't move from her position, her expression also remaining calm as ever._

 _"This is my chance."_

 _"Dian...-!"_

 _Diana used her Lunar Rush, lunging towards the Leona. Taken by surprise, Leona only managed a step back before Diana tackled her down the ground._

 _The Solari let out a low grunt as Diana's armor-covered knee hit her stomach as they fell. Diana raised her scythe, not bothering on securing her grip on her unarmed opponent._

 _Leona's right palm shot forward and hit Diana's chin, causing the Lunari to bite her tongue painfully. As Diana let out a small grunt of pain, Leona quickly adjusted one leg and used it to kick Diana off of her._

 _Diana was kicked away but with her fast reflexes, she recovered and landed on a bench across the fountain with her two stable feet under her, holding her scythe in a death grip as she glared at Leona._

 _Leona was just halfway on standing up when Diana dashed towards her again. This time, Leona's form was thrown back and her head hit the edge of the fountain, and the marble, much to Diana's mild surprise, broke under the impact, causing some of the water to flow out and drench the top half of Leona and Diana's legs as she straddled Leona's stomach and used her left hand to roughly grab her neck._

 _Leona sputtered out some of the water while she tried her best to keep her eyes open and in ignoring the pain behind her head._

 _Diana's rage consumed her._

 ** _'Finally!'_**

 _This is the moment she's been waiting for._

 _The moment where she will be able to kill the Chosen of the Sun._

 _She doesn't care about the Institute's rules about hurting fellow champions outside the League matches. As long as she takes Leona's life, she's fine with whatever consequence that will meet her in the end._

 _"This is your end!" Diana declared with a triumph gleam in her eyes._

 _She raised her scythe upward before bringing it down, only for a hand to shoot up and clutch her right wrist, preventing her from sinking the blade into her flesh._

 _"I will not let you do this..." Leona said with much struggle, her hand and Diana's wrist trembling visibly as she held it off before any harm could be inflicted on her by the blade._

 _Diana grunted as she put all her strength in her right arm, the scythe lowered slightly but it still didn't reach her desired mark._

 _"You will regret this, Diana... I know you will... So don't do it... Please..."_

 _Diana let go of her neck before using her free left hand to punch Leona across the face, hoping to make the Solari loosen her grip around her wrist._

 _"Like hell I will!" Diana hissed before she smirked at Leona in triumph. "I bet you wish you wore your armor."_

 _Leona turned her gaze back to Diana, sputtering blood that had bled from her gums due to the punch Diana's armored fist inflicted._

 _The Radiant Dawn clenched her blood-covered teeth for a moment when the pain in her head intensified._

 _"I knew that you were the one who wrote it." Leona grunted out, her strength slowly faltering, making the scythe slowly lower down on her._

 _"Then, you're just too arrogant. Facing me without a single piece of armor on you." Diana stated with a victorious grin. "Underestimating me will get you nowhere but to your death, as you can see now."_

 _Leona, despite the pain that she felt in her whole body, managed to show a bloodied grin at Diana._

 _This confused Diana for a moment, and Leona took this as an opportunity. She acted swiftly. Leona shot forward, feeling the scythe's blade dig in her left shoulder as she captured Diana's lips with her bloodied ones._

 _Just like that, Diana's rage and anger dissolved in a blink of an eye. Her grip around the the handle of her scythe disappeared and the bloodied weapon dropped to the side and made a small splash as it landed on the puddle of water the fountain continuously leaked._

 _The Solari's blood was unlike anything Diana had ever tasted. It was somewhat bittersweet in the most unexpected way._

 _Leona pulled away, her face inches away from Diana's, her golden eyes making eye contact with Diana's white ones._

 _"I never underestimated you, Diana... I merely trusted you."_

 _"But...-!"_

 _"Just like when we were younger..."_

 _Leona slowly let herself lie back down, her arms limp to her sides as she breathed unevenly. Diana jumped off of Leona, grabbing her scythe in the process._

 _She looked down at Leona's bleeding form, the blood coming from her head mixing with the water the fountain continuously spilled._

 _Too horrified that she was the origin of all this, Diana ran away. She was already at one of the exits of the courtyard when she halted her steps._

 ** _'Leave her!'_**

 ** _'Don't! You need to go back!'_**

 ** _'She is a Solari!'_**

 ** _'Go back!'_**

 ** _'She is your enemy!'_**

 ** _'No! She is NOT!'_**

 _Diana shook her head, too disoriented due to her scattered thoughts. She heard a shout, but she was too distracted._

 _It took a few more seconds before Diana rushed back to where she left Leona. When Leona was in her sights, she abruptly stopped herself._

 _She watched as Soraka kneeled beside Leona with worry etched on her face._

 _"You let it come this far!" The Starchild said as she quickly healed Leona. "You could have died Leona!"_

 _"I regret nothing, Soraka."_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

When that happened, Diana expected she'd be kicked out of the League first thing in the morning for disobeying the rules by trying to kill Leona.

Surprisingly, she only heard the Head of the Institute say something about respecting the decorations and such within the vicinity. The image of the cracked fountain entered Diana's mind, and she immediately shook her head as soon as she envisioned Leona's bloodied form beside the cracked fountain.

She just looked back down to her salad and started eating, doing her best to keep her mind blank.

While the two Noxian sisters argued and continued with their squabble, Syndra turned back to the others, an 'innocent' smile on her face.

"What about you three?"

"What about us?" Diana, Zyra and LeBlanc asked in chorus, the trio turning and focusing their gazes to the Dark Sovereign.

"Don't any of you have a love life?"

"No."

"None."

"Don't care."

Syndra rolled her eyes at their replies. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Correct."

"What she said."

Syndra sighed this time before gesturing at LeBlanc. "Is Swain not fulfilling your needs much, LeBlanc? Is that why you want to keep your relationship quiet?"

LeBlanc sputtered out the tea she was drinking back to its cup ungracefully before she regained her senses and slammed a hand on the table glaring at Syndra with a murderous intensity. "Outrageous! I have no interest to the likes of Swain!"

Syndra turned to Zyra. "How about you, Zyra? Is Maokai not an enjoyable partner?"

Zyra blankly stared at Syndra. "Of all champions to be paired off to, you partner me up with a non-human. How typical."

Syndra directed her gaze to Diana this time. "What about you, Diana? I am quite sure you haven't made any acts towards Leona, right?"

Diana dropped her fork and started coughing as one of the leaves of the salad she just swallowed clogged her throat.

"Drink." Zyra blankly ordered, pushing her glass of water to the choking Lunari. Syndra chuckled to herself as Diana thankfully took the glass of clear liquid and drank it.

"What is it with you lately, Syndra?" The Rise of the Thorns questioned Syndra, narrowing her eyes in caution. "You are oddly curious with our personal lives."

"Yes, well, I am a very curious mage, after all."

"Of all champions to pick from, you really picked my arch enemy." Diana said, trying to come out unaffected, but LeBlanc's sharp eyes and ears remained unfooled.

"Well, if there isn't anything romantic happening between you two, there's obviously something going on between you two."

Diana gritted her teeth before standing up, causing all of them, including Cassiopeia and Katarina, to quiet down and look at her.

"I have other matters to tend to. Excuse me."

Diana grabbed her salad and threw it in the trash before exiting the dining hall, leaving her fellow champions to ponder and continue their conversation.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Diana walked out of the dining hall and made her way to the courtyard. Honestly, she didn't have anything to do.

She just really wanted to put as much distance as possible between her, the observing LeBlanc and the persistent Syndra.

When she arrived at the courtyard, she found the fountain all fixed. She was silently grateful, since she really didn't want to see it all broken. It only bought back a memory she had come to despise.

She made her way to a bench under the shade of a tree and occupied it, quietly sighing to herself. She was starting to relax when she abruptly heard the speakers around the Institute.

"All the champions that will be mentioned are needed to report to the twenty-fifth Summoning chamber in an hour. The champions are: Diana, Ezreal, Sona, Riven, Master Yi, Malzahar, Caitlyn, Leona, Yasuo and Xin Zhao."

Diana sighed. Of course, she and Leona are going to meet each other again. She now wondered if she can even look at the Solari straight in the eye.

The Scorn of the Moon literally spent half an hour just to figure out how she should act around the Solari, whom she had attempted to murder a few days ago.

Diana just decided to wing it. She stood up from the bench and made her way to the designated location she's required to go to, not wanting to be late. She always arrives before the given time since she usually has nothing better to do every time she has an upcoming match.

She arrived at the designated summoning chamber. She was not surprised when she found it deserted. She didn't mind it though. Solitude has always been a close friend of hers.

As soon as she walked deeper into the chambers, she heard the sliding door of the said chamber to open again.

"Diana?"

Diana's whole body stiffened. Muttering a curse, she slowly turned around and made eye contact with a pair of golden eyes.

"Leona," Diana acknowledged stiffly and albeit awkwardly, nodding her head in a stiff manner.

Much to her utter surprise, Leona genuinely smiled.

"Hello, Diana."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It has been twenty five minutes and no more words have been exchanged between the Lunari and the Solari. Diana knew it has been that long since she was mentally counting to try and lessen the nervousness that filled her whole body.

She acted as if she wasn't affected on what happened a few days ago though. Arms folded in front of her, gaze turned away just like her body. Right now, her aura screamed 'Don't disturb me or else', which Leona seemed to notice.

But didn't really care.

The Radiant Dawn scooted a step closer to Diana, and the Scorn of the Moon noticed it immediately, but of course, she kept her façade on and remained 'oblivious' to it.

"Hey, Diana," Leona softly called out.

"What?" Diana questioned, her voice coming out a little hard.

Leona's response caught her off-guard though.

"Knock knock."

Diana sighed and rolled her eyes, trying her best to keep her act up.

"No."

"Aww, come on." Leona urged, which instantly made Diana soften.

"Fine, who's there?"

"The sun."

"The sun wh...-!" Diana was in the process of turning to Leona when she felt the cold gauntlet of the Solari on her cheek.

And just like that, Leona kissed her, catching her mouth open. Diana's eyes widened in shock while Leona's eyes closed in content.

After a few seconds, Leona pulled away, only leaving a few inches between her and the Lunari, smirking as she spoke.

"The sun-kist the moon."

A wild blush spread across Diana's face while a mere light pink tint colored Leona's.

"I hope we're not interrupting."

Diana almost snapped her neck when she whipped her head to the entrance while Leona calmly turned her own head to the same direction.

Their teammates stood there, different expressions on their faces. It turns out, Ezreal was the one who spoke since Caitlyn roughly nudged him on the rib with her own rifle.

"It seems to be obvious that you don't know how to read the mood." Caitlyn said, glaring at the blond.

"We...-!" Before Diana could finish, Master Yi grinned at them and spoke, cutting her off.

"Do not worry, Diana. I can assure you, I didn't see anything."

"Fuck you, Yi." Ezreal jokingly cussed, laughing as he pointed at the various lenses the Wuju Bladesman wore.

"The match is about to start." Yasuo abruptly cut in. "Get into position."

The other champions took each of their places from the ten circles spread in a circular formation around the chamber.

Leona turned back to Diana and gave her another kiss before stepping away, flashing a smile.

"Good luck, Diana."

With that, Leona walked to her spot beside Caitlyn.

Diana remained silent as she walked towards her spot beside Ezreal, who in return, gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

When they all started glowing, indicating that they're about to be transferred to Summoner's Rift, Diana abruptly called out.

"L-Leona!"

Leona's gaze instantly met hers.

"Y-You too."

Last thing Diana saw before they were transported was Leona's genuine smile.

A smile she'll never forget.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I can't stop myself from writing Yuri! And I keep on adding Kat x Ashe (my OTP 💖💘💙) on the side! 😂_

 _This happens every time I finish reading a story from my Fanfiction Reader in my phone. XD_

 _Riot created lots of beautiful female champions, but not much handsome ones. :3 (That's just my opinion though.)_

 _The whole "sunkist" moment belongs to the original creator of a short comic I saw in Tumblr. I just wrote a short story about it. I am NOT claiming it, okay? Okay!_

 _Tell me **your** opinion, readers! And maybe make a suggestion?_


	15. Beneath Your Smile (Teemo x Tristana)

**Beneath Your Smile**

Another match has finally finished, letting out ten champions from the summoning chambers. Teemo being one of them.

"Nice match, everyone!" Teemo said, a bright smile on his face.

Their recent round was truly a great one, especially for the Swift Scout. Teemo had acquired two Pentakills that he was proud to have accomplished with his skill set, and of course, the help from his team. His teammates, Renekton, Warwick, Draven, Nautilus, weren't happy though. Mostly Renekton and Draven.

The two wanted to get their own Pentakill, and Teemo was always there to assist them. Unintentionally, Teemo's poison kept killing a few champions in the process, causing the two to be angered.

As his teammates exited the chambers, they all disregarded their smaller teammate. Renekton shoved Teemo aside with his blade, and Draven tripped the little Yordle using one of his feet.

Despite the fact that he was being bullied, Teemo just laughed it all out as he got up.

"Good one, Draven! You got me there."

The Glorious Executioner paid him no mind. Next thing Teemo knew, he was left with the opposing team's champions.

"I hate your poisons." Syndra snarled from behind Teemo. "Sometimes I wonder why I don't crush you now."

Syndra's eyes glowed threateningly. Using one of her orbs, she threw it at Teemo. The force wasn't that strong, but it did knock Teemo off his little feet yet again.

Instead of retaliating or even calling Syndra out for her actions, Teemo merely grinned at the Dark Sovereign.

"Sorry, Syndra," Teemo apologized, sounding sheepish. "You were great earlier though."

Syndra merely glared at Teemo before she levitated out of the chambers, Zed following the trail of the dark mage. Teemo was in the middle of standing up when he felt something hook around one of his ankles and tug. He ended up face-planting on the cold floor.

When he raised his head, he heard and found Thresh retracting his weapon from him.

"Puny Yordle." Thresh murmured as he made his way to the exit.

"Nice trick, Thresh!" Teemo called out, waving goodbye to the lantern-holding champion.

Vi and Tristana approached the Swift Scout, the Enforcer kneeling on one knee to be on the same level with the two yordles.

"Are you some sort of masochist, Tee?" Vi asked.

"What do you mean?" Teemo asked, sounding and looking quite clueless as he got up.

Tristana assisted him in standing. "Why did you just let them bully you like that?"

"Bully?" Teemo laughed. "We were just joking around, you know."

"Uh, no, furball. They were totally pushing you around." Vi stated, while Tristana nodded in agreement.

"No, they weren't. Like I said, we were just kidding around."

Vi sighed as she got up. "Whatever. Anyway, got to go. Lulu told Cupcake and I to meet up with her after our matches, so yeah, bye."

The two briefly watched the pinkette leave the chambers before their conversation was resumed.

"Teemo, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? In fact, I feel terrific!"

"You sure?" Tristana asked, a worried look on her face.

"Mm-hm!" Teemo nodded. "Why are you even so worried, Tristy?"

Tristana frowned. "I'm worried for you, Teemo. If I were in your place earlier, I would have probably shot them with my cannon. You can't just let them bully you like that."

"Yeah, well," Teemo turned around and walked away. "You're not me, Tristy, so just let me be."

Tristana watched with a deep frown as her fellow Yordle walked out of the summoning chamber. _'Oh, Teemo...'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Teemo sat on one of the stone benches at the Institute gardens, swinging his little furry legs while he watched Zyra tend to the plants. Zyra, who was watering a Venus Fly Trap a moment ago, noticed the Swift Scout watching and immediately glared.

"If you'd be so kind to keep your mushrooms away from my plants, that would be quite appreciated." Zyra said in a rude manner.

"O-Of course! Don't worry...-!"

"I don't care about whatever you have to say, rodent." Zyra said, walking away from him. "You are nothing but a pest to me."

"Bye!" Teemo waved with a smile.

Once Zyra was out of sight, Teemo's smile faded until the only thing left on his lips was a frown. He looked down to his lap and fiddled with his gloved fingers.

"Good times..." He murmured sadly. "Good times..."

He began recalling his _'fun'_ memories with the champions of the Institute. All of them started with him being all helpful around the Fields by planting his mushrooms all around the Rift, but all of them ended with his teammates either angered or irritated at him. Usually, both.

Whenever he tried helping, it's like he gets the opposite of the reaction he wanted. He had seen various champions assist each other, and they always end up smiling or maybe congratulating each other.

But him? No, he always gets glares in return.

"Teemo?"

He jumped, and that's when he realized that tears were spilling from his eyes. Teemo quickly wiped them with his hands before turning to the one who called his name.

"Oh, hey, Tristy."

Tristana walked towards him, stopping beside the bench. She nodded her head to the said bench before asking, "This seat taken?"

He gave a small smile and shook his head. Tristana smiled back before hopping onto the bench.

"Well, it is now!"

"Yeah..." He rubbed his left arm, while he avoided Tristana's gaze. "Listen, Tristy, umm... Sorry about earlier."

"Huh? What about it?"

"I didn't mean what I did and said. It's just... I think I snapped or something."

"You're bound to snap at one point if you keep acting like you're alright, but truthfully, you're not."

Teemo frowned and just glued his gaze to his boot-clad feet.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I... I help them on the Fields, assist them by weakening the enemies, but... They still hate me."

"Teemo..."

"Every time I try to help, the people always get mad at me. They give me glares, curse me, all of it. It's like they want to step on me, or something. I do everything I can to make friends, but they all think so... evil of me."

Teemo sarcastically scoffed. "They even came up with a nickname for me. Satan. Cool one, huh?"

"Teemo, depressing over this won't get you anywhere." Tristana said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

But he shrugged it away without much of a thought.

"The whole League practically hates me, Tris. I'm sure if I just disappeared or if I were assassinated by Katarina herself, no one would probably care. They'd probably even hold a celebration."

"That's not true." Tristana tried saying, but it seemed to have no effect in him.

"I make an effort in making friends, but the only thing I've grown close to is the floor."

"Teemo, if you'd just...-!"

He sighed. "What am I doing wrong, Tristana? I don't know if it's just me, or if it's...-!"

Unknown to him, he was irritating Tristana with his behaviour.

"You know what," Tristana hopped off of the bench and gave him a sharp look. "It **IS** you. You're the one who's in the wrong."

"You could have at least went a bit easy on me." He muttered.

"If you'll always let people push you around, then sulk in a corner at the end of the day, nothing's going to happen to you. Instead of making friends with jerks, try looking for the people that _actually_ care for you. Some scout you are."

With that, he watched as Tristana stormed away.

 _'And there goes my only friend...'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Another day has come for the Swift Scout, and like always, he anticipated that he and the floor will be kissing and getting to know each other yet again. He took his cap from the small hat stand and perched it on top of his head before exiting his champion quarters.

 _'Maybe if I get lucky, I won't actually be stepped on today.'_ He sarcastically thought, doing his best not to frown.

He closed the door behind him and was about to continue down the hall, when...-!

Teemo abruptly stopped and stared at the rubber mushroom with the color scheme of blue and gold. Beside the rubber object, a small sack can be seen. Approaching the two items, he picked both of it up and read the note taped on the mushroom.

 _ **"Small you may be, yet you have strength that I always see."**_

Below the words, he spotted an arrow pointing down the hall. Knowing that he didn't have any morning matches, he just shrugged and folded the note. He tossed the rubber mushroom into the sack and went down the hall where the arrow was pointing to.

Down the hall, he found another mushroom. This time, it's navy blue and white. Again, it has a note taped on it. He picked it up and read the note.

 _ **"A pout does not belong to the face of the Swift Scout. Put on a smile, one without wile."**_

Just like the note earlier, it also has an arrow pointing to a direction. He folded the note and held it with the same hand that held the first one before storing the blue and white rubber object inside the sack.

 _'If this is a prank, it isn't funny.'_ He thought as he went down the path it pointed him to.

Like he expected, he found another mushroom. The third mushroom possessed the colors of pink and red. He repeated the procedure he had done earlier.

 ** _"You are totally awesome! ;)"_**

Teemo sweat-dropped at the note. He may not know who wrote the two other notes, but he sure does have an idea who wrote this one. He continued on with his _'journey'_ since every note had an arrow directing him where to go.

In the end, he found the sack filled with ten rubber mushrooms.

The fourth one was gold and had rainbow-colored spots.

The fifth one was green and grey.

The sixth one was purple and brown.

The seventh one was bronze and silver.

The eighth one was green and yellow.

The ninth one was silver and green.

And the tenth, and last one, was white and violet.

When he finally found the last one, he realized that he had ended up at the Institute courtyard. And right there, in front of him, stood ten champions.

His eyes widened as he looked at the ten champions, each holding one rubber mushroom in their hands. The mushrooms they held are completely identical to the ones he had picked up.

"W-What... is this...?"

Garen held the blue and gold, Ashe held the blue and white, Vi held the pink and red, Lux held the gold and rainbow-colored, Tryndamere held the green and grey, Caitlyn held the purple and brown, Orianna held the bronze and silver, Zac held the green and yellow, Riven held the silver and green and finally, Tristana held the white and violet one.

"See, Teemo?" Tristana spoke up, stepping forward. "All of these champions care for you."

"You... You did this, Tristy?"

"Tristana told us everything, Teemo." Lux said. "And you should know that you have friends here in the Institute."

"And we're just part of that circle." Riven added.

"We're the only ones who could come," Ashe explained. "But I assure you, there are a lot more people out there that care for you."

"You of all people should know that, Tee!" Vi said with a grin.

"You will never be alone." Orianna reassured, while Zac nodded in support.

"Whenever you need company, just drop by at the Freljordian wing!" Tryndamere said with a grin as wide as Vi's.

"I offer the same." Caitlyn stated with a sincere smile.

"I as well!" Garen joined in, offering him a big smile.

Next thing Teemo knew, he was hugged one by one by the nine champions, each of them saying various reassurance to him. He was in the middle of removing some of Zac's goo when Tristana came up to him.

"Still have enough energy for one more hug?" Tristana asked, an edge of teasing in her voice.

Teemo grinned, a true and purely happy grin, before stepping forward and engulfing Tristana in his furry arms.

"Oh, thank you, Tristy!"

Tristana chuckled as she returned the hug. "It's no problem, Teemo."

"No, really, thank you!"

"Well, we always have a tendency to do everything we can for someone we love."

Teemo froze for a second before he slowly pulled away, gazing at Tristana with wide eyes.

"Tristy... Do you...?"

Tristana blushed and looked down to the dirt. "Y-Yeah, so? What's not to love about you, right?"

The surprised look on Teemo's face was then replaced. He leaned forward rubbed his nose against Tristana's, a light blush warming his face.

"Thank you, Tristy."

"Welcome, Tee."

"Hey, love birds!"

The two turned away from each other and directed their heads to Vi, who has a teasing grin on her face.

"Spread the love over here!" She joked, getting an elbow on the rib from Caitlyn.

The two Yordles exchanged looks for a moment before laughing and heading towards their friends, two hands intertwined together.

Teemo looked down to their locked hands and smiled to himself. He may not have expected this, but he is utterly thankful that, not only his friends, but Tristana herself is there to look out for him.

 _'I was never alone. In the end, someone saw the real me. The me beneath my smile.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _The Teemo x Tristana ends here. :3_

 _I hope I didn't disappoint. :)_

 _ **Requested by** : BloodCrash (from Wattpad)_

 _This story was typed in an ungodly hour, so my sincerest apologies if I didn't meet your expectation. U_U_

 _Also, I just want to say that I don't really get why a lot of people hate Teemo and call him Satan. :3_


	16. Neutral (Shen x Akali x Zed)

**Neutral**

Akali sheathed her kamas behind her as soon as she exited the summoning chamber, leaving the nine other champions she had recently fought with and against at the Fields of Justice. She walked down the halls and watched behind her green mask as summoners moved around and about the halls of the Institute.

Valentine's Day, or Heartseek Day, as some people in the League refer to, is tonight, and various summoners and almost all the champions have been busy preparing for that said event for the past few days. A few champions that had volunteered their assistance had already decorated the whole Institute with red, white and pink decorations. There were heart-shaped decors, mostly.

The Institute's head council had decided to arrange a celebration for the special day, and to add to that, two champions will be debuting their new Heartseeker outfit. The event will be taking place at the Institute Ballroom tonight.

"Hey, Akali!"

The Fist of Shadow continued down the hall in a moderate pace, not needing to turn around to know who had called her. The voice is too recognizable for her to not identify who owned it. In just a few blinks, the Lady of Luminosity was already walking along with her at her right.

"Hey!" Lux greeted with a wave of a hand and a bright smile, as usual.

She nodded her head. "I bid you good morning, Lady of Luminosity."

Lux's smile disappeared and was replaced with a pout. "Why do you ninjas always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Address the other champions by their titles and their positions."

"It is a formality."

"Yeah, but, can't you at least call me by my first name?"

"If you wish, Miss Luxanna."

Lux groaned, shoulders slackening and the bounce on every step she made vanished. "Seriously? Please tell me that was a joke."

"I do not think this is an appropriate time to make jokes."

"Oh, please, Akali! Why can't you just call me Lux? Or at least Luxanna? Just remove the _'miss'_ , please? I get called enough as _'Miss Luxanna'_ at home. I really don't need that title following me here at the League."

Akali stopped and turned to Lux, which made the mage perk up.

"I cannot do that."

Lux visibly deflated.

"But, why?"

"It would be unbalanced," She answered, keeping her tone formal, as always. "You already refer to me by my first name, therefore, to maintain balance, it is a must that I call you with either your title or I use a formality. As the balance dictates, Miss Luxanna."

"You and the Kinkou take the word _'balance'_ too seriously, you know that? I tried talking with Shen, and he always, and I mean, **always** , refers to me by my champion title." Lux pouted again. "Only Kennen settled on calling me Lux."

"Then, it is only right that I call you _'Miss Luxanna'._ "

"How is **that** even right?"

"The Eye of Twilight refers to you as Lady of Luminosity, I refer to you as Miss Luxanna, and the Heart of the Tempest refers to you as Lux." Akali explained. "If you analyze my words carefully, you will see it."

"See what?"

"Balance."

"Awwwww!" Lux slapped both of her hands on her face. "Balance here, balance there, balance that, what else are you going to balance!?"

"Freaking out again, Luxanna?"

Akali and Lux turned to the asker of the question, only to find Fiora and Vayne approaching them.

"Oh, it's you two," Lux stared at them for a moment before excitement suddenly filled her system. "Ooh, ooh! Have you two already chosen a dress and a mask for tonight's event?"

"I had already bought and prepared mine yesterday," Fiora answered glancing at Vayne for a moment. "Though, Shauna here does not need one."

"What?" Lux made a horrified look. "Why?"

"I will be wearing my Heartseeker outfit. The Institute requires."

"What about your mask?"

"The Institute does not require us Heartseekers with one."

Seeing that the conversation is going smoothly without her contributing to it, Akali decided to take a step away and leave. She had only made total of five steps when a hand suddenly clasped onto her shoulder. Like earlier, she need not turn around to know who owned it.

"What about you, Akali? Have you bought an outfit of yours?" Lux asked, an open smile on her face.

"No, I have not." She turned and faced Lux once again. "And I do not intend to do so."

"Why?" Fiora asked, she and Vayne standing a small distance away from them. "Too shy to show your face? If that's it, then it is of no problem. It is a masquerade ball, after all."

"Or maybe too busy." Vayne murmured.

"I am not shy nor busy in the time of the event," She spoke flatly. "I merely desire to use my time wisely by improving my skills through training."

"What!?" Lux's eyes widened. "You're just going to train?"

"Do you not do that every night?" Vayne queried with a raised eyebrow.

"I do. If I were to choose a meaningless party over my training, then it would become unbalanced."

"You and the Kinkou take the word _'balance'_ too seriously." Fiora remarked.

"So I've been told." She replied, glancing at Lux for a split-second, recalling what the mage had told her earlier. "Now, if I may be excused,"

Lux pouted and hunched her shoulders, but nonetheless, let her go and left her to be on her way. As she proceeded down the hall, she merely spared a few glances at the decorations. It didn't hold her interest too much.

"Why, what do we have here?" A seducing voice sounded and entered her sense of hearing.

Akali resisted the want to roll her eyes, knowing that it would make her behaviour unbalanced.

Yes, she takes the word balance in a manner as serious as fuck.

A soft and fluffy white tail loosely wound around her neck from behind, the tip of the tail caressing her covered cheek for a moment. Ahri came out of nowhere and took the spot where Lux was when the blonde was walking along with her earlier.

"Hello, Akali," Ahri cooed sweetly. "Nice morning?"

"Hm."

"Are you planning on attending the party tonight?"

"Not at all."

Ahri pouted, her pout looking much more seductive rather than innocent like Lux's.

"Why? Does a mysterious and alluring woman like you have no date for that night?"

"Such things are meaningless."

Ahri gasped dramatically. "How can you say such a thing? Valentine's Day is an occasion where love is at its finest and in full bloom."

"Love is not needed in the Kinkou."

At her peripheral, she saw Ahri cross her arms and give her a look.

"What the Kinkou doesn't know won't hurt them."

She opened her mouth to utter reply, but Ahri had decided that the conversation was over and had spun around and was already walking away. Once again, Akali was left with her own thoughts.

 _'I do not see the meaning of this ' **Valentine's Day'** they speak of. It is a waste of precious time.'_

Akali decided to make her way to the mess hall, where she will probably help in preparing at the kitchen. Whenever she wasn't assisting the Soraka and the healers at the Infirmary, she usually helped around at the Institute Kitchen, and usually along with her there are Leona, Olaf and Pantheon.

She arrived at her destination in no time at all. Just in time, when she walked into the kitchen area, she found Leona finishing on making a few small batches of delicious barbecue sauce, Pantheon laying out the needed ingredients for making bread, and Olaf who looks to be just finishing in cleaving a pig's body.

"Pantheon already cleaned your work station," Leona informed her with a small smile. "You should probably change clothes before the lunch rush sets in."

Akali gave the Solari a nod before she went around the back and at the female's staff room. Opening the locker beside Leona's, she pulled out her _'kitchen clothes'_ before she started undressing herself.

 _'Just another normal day.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Tilt your head a bit to the left, Sona." Ashe requested through the hair pins between her lips.

Sona complied obediently, letting the archer fix her hair up without difficulty. The illusion spell the summoners casted upon her changed her hair color to prevent herself from needing a wig or actually dyeing her beautiful turquoise hair. Beside her, Orianna was assisting Vayne in zipping up her own Heartseeker outfit.

"May I ask again why we have to wear such clothing and accessories?" Orianna inquired, scanning her current state of appearance after helping her fellow champion.

"The Institute requires it." Vayne answered, sitting in front of a typically heart-shaped mirror. "You and Sona have recently received a new visual illusion under the _'Heartseeker'_ category like Ashe, Varus and I, and tonight will be the time you both will debut it."

"Is that why it involves you, the Frost Archer and the Arrow of Retribution?"

"Yes, we will be accompanying you both upon the moment of the announcement." Ashe replied.

"I see,"

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Come in!" The three of them called out, except for Sona, who merely strummed a note from her Etwahl on her lap.

The door swung open and...

Lux's head poked in.

"Hey, girls!"

"This is rather surprising," Ashe commented. "Is there something you need, Lux?"

"Um, sort of?" Lux stepped inside the room. "Your arrows, bolts and everything that each of you fires are imbued with a love spell, right?"

"I already dread what you have to say next." Vayne remarked flatly from the side.

Sona strummed a string from her Etwahl, which everyone understood the meaning of it.

"Great, great," Lux then smiled. "Can one of you cast a love spell on Akali?"

"Why in Runeterra would we do such a thing?" Ashe asked, giving Lux a questioning look.

"It's just that I really want to see her smile and laugh for once," Lux explained, pouting. "Her face is always like a blank slate! It's as if it was frozen to be like that."

"Wouldn't it be rude to meddle with her emotions?" Orianna asked curiously.

"Precisely," Vayne stood up and grabbed one of the white boxes nearby. The Night Hunter turned and handed it to Lux, who accepted it with a curious gleam in her bright blue eyes.

"What's this?"

"It's a dress. A complete outfit, to be specific."

"For who?"

Sona strummed a tune.

"Oh," Lux shot Vayne a confused look. "If it's for Sona, then why are you giving it to me?"

"It's not for you," Vayne blankly told her. "Give it to Akali. If she ever decides to attend the event, then she'll have a dress to use. Give her the decision to either attend or not."

"But, this is Sona's dress. I mean, have you seen Sona's... you know..." Lux nodded her head to Sona, while her eyes looked between the mute's well-endowed chest and Vayne's stoic face. "Not that I'm saying Akali's chest is small or anything! But...-!"

"Lux..." Vayne tried cutting in, but the mage continued.

"Akali's chest is big, I know, but Sona's are **huge**! I'd probably get it if you want me to give this dress to Miss Fortune. By the way, have you seen **her** boobs?"

"Is the main topic about boobs right now?" Orianna asked generally in confusion.

"Lux..." Vayne tried again.

"But, hey! It's not like I'm jealous or anything. This **IS** the League of Legends, after all, not the League of the most Legendary boobs...-!"

"Lux," Ashe successfully interrupted, while a blushing Sona can be seen fiddling with her fingers.

"Yes, Ashe?" Lux inquired.

"You're trailing off from the main point."

"Oops!" Lux lightly blushed. "Sorry, I just got lost because of the boobs topic, and, wait a minute, now that I think about it, even LeBlanc has big boobs! And Elise! And Caitlyn! Oh, and even you, Ashe!"

Ashe groaned, lightly slapping a hand on her forehead.

"Oh my gosh! I think I have the smallest boobs in the entire League!" Lux freaked out.

"Luxanna!"

As soon as Lux turned to look back at Vayne, she felt a hand slap her. It wasn't that hard, but it was enough to knock her back to her senses. Vayne glared at her.

"The dress inside will fit Akali just fine. It's one size smaller than Sona's original size."

"Oh," Lux's face brightened, her little breakdown gone and leaving not a single trace. "You could have said so in the first place!"

The blonde Demacian bid them all goodbye and waved a hand in farewell, shouting her thanks to them in the process before leaving.

 ** _Slam!_**

...

...

...

"Is the size of a woman's bust actually important?" Orianna asked after a brief moment of silence.

Vayne sighed and muttered something about checking on Varus at the other room before taking her leave, Sona continued twiddling with her fingers, while Ashe decided to deal with the Lady of Clockwork's question.

"Just let it go, Orianna."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Akali plopped herself down on her bed, removing the mask on her face afterwards. She sighed as she felt the fresh air graze her now bare face. She planned on resting for maybe half an hour before she performs her usual nightly routine, which consists of her going out to the practice hall and train for at least an hour, then go back to her quarters, clean herself up, and after that, she'll be having her well-deserved slumber.

 _'Right,'_ She leaned back and placed her head on her pillow, gazing up at the plain dark brown ceiling of her room. _'Just a short moment of silence and...-!'_

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Akali~!" A cheerful and awfully familiar voice called out in a sing-song manner.

Akali closed her eyes and suppressed the tinge of annoyance that threatened to show. _'As the balance dictates.'_

Standing up from the bed, she approached the door and swung it open. The first one to greet her was a big white box that Lux practically shove right up against her face.

"Here you go!"

"Miss Luxanna," Akali pushed the box downward and away from her face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's a dress."

Lux caught the sight of her face and her face morphed into an expression of awe. The mage reached forward to stroke the side of Akali's face, only for the Ionian to lightly swat the oncoming hand.

"What is your purpose here, Miss.. -!"

"You look beautiful, you know that! You should probably wear your Nurse outfit or maybe the Blood Moon one more often. It gives your face some attention, don't you think so?"

She disregarded Lux's words and decided to question the mage. "What is this box for?"

"Oh! Well, there's a dress inside, and it's for you."

"You bought me a dress?"

"Well, not exactly _'bought'_. But, this dress is **definitely** yours. You know, for you to use for tonight's event."

"Did I not make myself clear when I had informed you that I have no intention in...-!"

"Buying a dress, I know." Lux completed for her. "But, you didn't say anything about not attending."

"Yes, I di...-!"

"No, you did not. You ridiculed it a bit, yes, but you merely stated that you would rather do training. You never said anything specific about you not attending the party."

Akali pursed her lips in a line while she chanted, _'As the balance dictates.'_ in her head over and over again to keep herself calm and collected.

"Hypothetically speaking...-!"

"Ooh! I love hypothetical things. It usually means someone wants to say something about something or someone and that something is...-!"

"Miss Luxanna."

"Okay, shutting up."

Once she was sure that Lux wasn't going to ramble on, she continued.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I were to accept the dress and attend tonight's meaningless event, will you stop pestering me about any of the future events involving the Institute or any occasion whatsoever?"

Lux weighed the options inside her head, tilting her head from left to right as she did so. She hummed through her lips in the process. When she finally came to a decision, a smile spread across her face.

"Yes, I will."

"Good," Akali took the box and took a step back. "I'm sure I will see you tonight at the Institute Ballroom."

"Goodie!" Lux clapped her hands hyper actively. "Oh, and if you need some help with make-up, my door is absolutely open for you."

"Goodbye, Miss Luxanna." She said, indirectly giving the mage her cue to leave.

"See you tonight, Akali!"

As soon as Lux turned away from the door, Akali closed the door and locked it with one hand. She placed her back against the cool wood and let herself sigh quietly.

 _'I feel like I was fooled.'_

She had no choice now. She had to attend, or else it would be unbalance, for she already agreed to Lux's terms. Sitting back down on her bed, she placed the box at her right and took off its lid. When the top cover was removed, she found herself looking at a strapless white dress with a gold strap wound around its waist.

Just by looking at it, she knew the material is stretchable and would probably wrap around her body fittingly. Perched on top of the dress is a simple white mask, that will only be able to cover the upper half of her face, elegantly designed with white diamonds, the gems glittering beautifully against the light.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

 _'I at least have one hour before the event starts.'_

She closed the box again before standing up and making her way to the bathroom to freshen up for tonight. During the moment she made her way to the bathroom, she found herself thinking about what Lux had told her.

 _'Maybe I should accept her assistance, after all.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"I do not see the relevance of this social gathering," Shen said, looking at himself in front of a mirror as he brushed his rarely seen silver hair back with a hand.

"For once in your balanced life, Shen," Kennen, who is currently sitting on a chair behind him, spoke up. "Try to be more lively, or at least show a pinch of emotion."

"Our only purpose in life is to maintain the balance, and showing emotion is not something considered balanced."

"That's yours and Akali's _'only'_ purpose. I, at least, have a life outside the Kinkou."

"It is slightly disrespectful to the Order, but I will respect your wishes and desires, Heart of Tempest. And, indeed, you are right."

"What am I right about?"

"If the Fist of Shadow were to see me now, she must be filled with disappointment."

"Why is that?" Kennen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She would be quite upset with how unbalanced it is for me to attend such pointless occasion."

"And, why do you care about her opinion about you?"

Behind him and through the mirror, he saw Kennen smirk from his place. Shen cleared his throat and arranged the black tie he wore, deciding to answer Kennen's question with silence.

"Ooh, looks like somebody has a crush on somebody." Kennen teased, not bothering on concealing his smirk.

"No, Heart of Tempest. I certainly do not have any attraction with the Fist of Shadow."

"Who said anything about _you_ having a crush on _her_? Certainly not me."

Shen stilled, only for a moment, but Kennen's keen eyes noticed it. He knew he 'idiotically' walked into that one, which made him curse and scold himself internally for displaying such incompetence.

"What time does the event start?" He asked, changing the subject.

"In about ten minutes. Meaning, we need to go." Kennen, thankfully, decided to let him slide, hopping off his chair in a jiffy.

"Of course."

Shen made his way to the door, only to be stopped by Kennen.

"Hey,"

Turning around, he found Kennen already wearing a plain black mask and holding up a much different black mask. The mask the Yordle presented to him is adorned and painted with silver refined lines around its surroundings.

"Don't forget your mask."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Shen and Kennen walked into the ballroom, easily maneuvering through the already dancing summoners and champions. They both arrived at the buffet table, where a few of the champions and their fellow Ionians are.

"Shen! Kennen!" Master Yi called with a smile.

Irelia gave herself a face-palm, while Shen and Kennen approached them. "If you're just going to yell out their names, what's the use of the mask?"

"It's nice to see two of the Kinkou ninjas of the League have decided to attend." Karma said.

"Yeah," Wukong nodded. "Although, I wish Akali would attend at least one party the Institute throws."

"She'll be here,"

All of them turned away from each other and faced the punch bowl, where Ahri was pouring some punch in a glass for herself.

"How would you know?" Lee Sin asked.

"Don't you trust me?" Ahri asked in her seducing voice, her signature flirtatious smile present on her lips.

"I can't imagine why we don't." Irelia remarked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the human fox.

Ahri chuckled. "Oh, Irelia, you sometimes hurt me, you know."

"Knowing Akali, she is probably at the training hall." Yi said, earning nods and murmurs of agreement from the others, including Kennen.

Shen stayed silent. Inside of himself, he made an effort in pushing away the feeling of disappointment in hearing Wuju Bladesman's words. It's the truth. Akali is probably at the training area, honing her skills as they speak. If it weren't for the Kinkou Order, he probably most likely have had asked Akali to the event personally.

But, of course, that would require him to show at least a glimpse of emotion, which would have led to imbalance. Therefore, asking his fellow Kinkou ninja was ruled out of his list.

"Shen,"

He blinked and refocused his senses, instantly realizing that Ahri was standing right in front of him, glass of juice in hand.

"Is there something I can help you with, Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"You're thinking of her, are you not?"

With control he practiced his whole life, he remained stoic, revealing no emotion or making no reaction whatsoever.

"Unfortunately for you, I will not dignify that with an answer."

Ahri smirked. "You just did."

Before he could stop her, Ahri reached up and pinched one of his cheeks briefly.

"Just keep your eyes on the door, Shenny~" She cooed sweetly.

Ahri gave her a flying kiss, strutting towards the dance floor to probably find herself a dance partner. The conversation around him continued, and while it did, he discreetly observed the entrance of the ballroom, hoping to himself that a certain ninja would arrive, just like what the Ionian fox guaranteed.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The Master of Shadows walked into the Institute Ballroom, the Dark Sovereign levitating herself at his left. He scanned the whole room through the holes of the black mask that concealed half of his face, which is actually designed with perfectly painted burgundy red lines.

"It looks like it's just about to start," Syndra said from beside him, taking off her coat and unveiling her revealing black and grey dress that turned a few heads. "Try to enjoy yourself during the party."

"I'm becoming curious why I'm even here."

"Maybe because I threatened to obliterate you with my magic if you don't." Syndra casually replied, levitating her coat towards the man assigned to take the coats of the ladies.

"Point taken."

"Well, try not to murder anyone."

"And where are you..."

Zed turned to his left and trailed off with his question, seeing that Syndra was already floating away and heading to the direction of the conversing Radiant Dawn and Scorn of the Moon.

 _'Probably to steal the Solari from the Lunari.'_ He thought with a small sigh.

Turning away from his friend's direction, he walked deeper into the room and slipped through the not so crowded dance floor. No sooner did he find himself at the bar set up at one side of the ballroom, occupying one stool and ordering his desired alcoholic drink with a wave of a hand.

"If it isn't the Master of Shadows," An exact lookalike of himself came and settled on the stool at his right, and no, it's definitely not his shadow.

He resisted the urge to sigh. Without taking his gaze from the drink the bartender had just served, he harshly asked, "What is it do you want, Deceiver?"

His lookalike smirked before a low poof! sounded and the person was suddenly covered with a grey smoke. When the smoke vanished, it revealed LeBlanc, who wore a dress that cannot be considered an actual dress. Despite the provocative outfit of the Noxian mage, Zed was unfazed and his attention was never caught.

"Already in a sour mood?"

"Only when I'm being bothered."

"Oh? And I'm bothering you?"

"Hmm," He took his glass and drank at least half of it before placing it back down. "Honestly, I prefer to be in my own solitude."

"I can see that, but," LeBlanc, who was viewing her nails, took her eyes from her perfectly manicured fingernails and looked back to him with a wicked smirk. "I'm quite sure you wouldn't mind if I was the Fist of Shadow herself."

 ** _Crack._**

LeBlanc's copper-colored eyes trailed to the glass Zed held, where a small but apparent crack can now be seen. In a flash, LeBlanc's smirk was gone and Zed had a hand clasped around the her throat, his fingers threatening to crush her windpipe right then and there.

"You know nothing of me, Noxian," Zed snarled in a bone-chilling manner. "I suggest you carefully pick the people you toy with."

LeBlanc's smirk returned. "Affected with what I said?"

With a growl, Zed's fingers closed around the dark mage's neck. But, as soon as he crushed LeBlanc's neck, he suddenly found himself grasping nothing but air. On the other side, specifically his left, now sat LeBlanc, sipping from a purple-colored cocktail and legs crossed.

"If you're so smitten with her, why not grow a pair and ask her to dance?"

Zed scoffed, not bothering anymore to try and kill the Noxian. "She would never even think of attending this so called party."

"Really now? Then," LeBlanc turned her gaze to entrance of the ballroom. "Who could that be?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Akali chanted her four-worded saying every minute or so as she walked down the hall and towards the Institute Ballroom with the Demacians. She found herself making an effort in suppressing the need to rip the form-fitting dress off of her body.

Wearing a dress was not something is accustomed with. Clearly, she's not in her area of expertise. She had questioned Lux earlier about how she would be able to fight in a dress to which the mage had just laughed and waved off.

Despite Lux's quirky attitude, which secretly peeved Akali, the young Demacian had did her make-up, which came out natural-looking. The blush on her cheeks are light, the eyeliner isn't thick and only made her eyes look bigger, and finally, her lips were painted blood red. Since she wore an outfit that's practically all-white, including the high-heeled shoes, save for the belt, her red lips seem to capture the limelight. Her raven hair was merely brushed back, which gave it a flowing effect that complimented and framed her face perfectly.

"I'm so glad you agreed on coming to the event," Lux said to her, a big happy smile on her face. "I really thought you wouldn't have said yes."

"Hmm."

She arranged the white coat she presently wore above her dress, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She felt like she would be too exposed if she were to take off the coat, much to her liking.

"You're a woman with a few words, aren't you, Akali?" Jarvan asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I am."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Fiora murmured, causing Lux and Quinn to chuckle.

"Where's Vayne and Sona?" Xin Zhao asked, noticing the lack of presence of the Night Hunter and the Maven of Strings

"They're still preparing," Poppy said.

"The Institute required the two of them and three other champions to wear their Heartseeker clothing for tonight's event." Garen continued for Poppy.

"Why?"

"Heartseeker." Shyvana stated simply.

"Ooh! We're here!"

Akali entered the ballroom and her obsidian black eyes scanned the room immediately. As if on cue, the Demacians dispersed in different directions in pairs or small groups. Jarvan and Shyvana went to her right, Fiora, Poppy and Quinn went to the left, while Garen and Xin Zhao went north. The only one left with her is the female Crownguard.

"Isn't it just what you imagined?" Lux asked her with a wide and open smile. "Look, they even replaced the old chandelier with a new one!"

"I cannot agree that this is how I imagined it."

Honestly, Akali expected men drinking at bars and women conversing with each other privately. Whenever she took walks around Ionia, she would often see a few scenes in whatever happened in bars and whenever there's a party. Someone usually got drunk and started a bar fight, either that, or people drowned themselves with alcohol whenever there's a party.

"Your coats, ladies?"

Akali snapped her head to her left and found a man with a polite smile on his face.

Lux shrugged her coat off without batting an eyelash, handing it to the man with a smile that conveyed her thanks. She didn't want to take her own coat off, but she knew she needs to. She pushed the internal hesitance she felt and slipped her coat off, giving it to the man with a nod, who smiled and bowed briefly before leaving.

Akali felt a tad bit vulnerable as the masked men that passed her and Lux had their gazes linger on her longer than necessary. It was rare for people to actually see her display her body in a... womanly manner. Mostly, it was Soraka who saw her in her nurse outfit. The number of times Shen had seen her in that outfit can actually be counted in her two hands.

"The dress is perfect for you, Akali," Lux said, her smile never disappearing from her face.

"Thank you." She thanked in a formal manner.

"Come on," Lux lightly grabbed her right wrist. "Let's go find Sona and the others."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Lux had already tugged her into the crowd, nearly making her stumble due to the high heels of her shoes. As she fast-walked to keep up with Lux's pace, the slit at her right leg became more prominent. The slit was so high that it revealed at least half of her right thigh, which the men around them found as a delectable eye candy.

They went through the dance floor without much difficulty, suddenly stopping when they passed the buffet table. She was confused why Lux had promptly halted their movement, and she was just about to ask, when...

"Ahem,"

Someone suddenly cleared their throat behind her. Turning around, she found a man, wearing a black mask with silver designs that matched his silver hair and grey eyes.

"Evening, miss," The masked man greeted. "May I ask you for a dance?"

Akali's eyes almost widened in surprise, while Lux slipped away and disappeared from where she stood. She knew who the man is just by looking at his eyes.

 _'Impossible. Why would he even think of attending...'_

Her thoughts went astray as the man bowed and offered a hand in invitation. She felt someone nudge her from behind.

"Tonight, you're not part of the Kinkou. You're just Akali, a champion in the League." Lux whispered in her ear, giggling quietly.

She spared a lightning-quick glance at where Lux is suppose to be but found no one, leaving her no choice, once again. Focusing her attention on the man, she accepted his invitation for a dance and let him gently pull her towards the dancefloor.

Akali had one hand held by the man, while her other was clasped onto the man's shoulder. She could feel her dance partner's other hand perched above and a proper distance away from her rear. She may not be a dancer, but she does know how to do a simple waltz.

"It is certainly surprising to see you here, Fist of Shadow."

"I could actually say the same to you, Eye of Twilight."

"Who convinced you to attend?"

"The Lady of Luminosity."

"I should have expected that."

"Yes, you should have."

A moment of silence.

Akali actually thought they were going to just waltz around in silence, but then, she felt Shen pull her closer then speak in a much softer and less formal tone.

"I've missed this,"

"Missed what?" She asked, acting clueless.

"This," Shen stroked her hand with his thumb. "All of this."

She opened her mouth to agree, but after a second or two, she closed it and replied with muteness.

"Akali..."

Her lips pursed in a line and she felt a chill run up her spine.

'How long has it been...? Ever since he called me by my own name?'

"Just for tonight, let us drop our titles and our responsibilities."

With those words told and spoken, Akali felt like weight was suddenly lifted from her shoulder, even though it's only temporary.

 ** _"Tonight, you're not part of the Kinkou. You're just Akali, a champion in the League."_**

"I would like that very much... Shen."

As soon as she said his name, a smile appeared on his face. The air around them lightened up and the tension of their formality and responsibilities were gone. Shen twirled her around and as she spun around, a smile finally broke through her façade.

The two of them danced as if the Kinkou didn't exist for them to follow. Shen held her by the waist and lifted her up, spinning her around in the air for a few times before placing her back down. For the first time from the past few years, Akali could feel herself having fun again.

She looked up to Shen, who gazed down at her adoringly. Emotions that they had hidden had come out. As she stared, that's when she noticed that his face was slowly becoming closer and closer. She closed her eyes let herself in Shen's hands entirely.

It didn't take long before she felt a pair of lips above hers. She granted him entrance without a hint of hesitation. When their tongues touched, Shen willingly backed down for her to take in control of the kiss. She felt him squeeze her hips and pull her closer, while her fingers lazily played with the tips of his hair at the back of his head.

After what seemed like hours of tongue-dancing, Shen pulled away and she somewhat forcibly opened her eyes, her cheeks feeling a bit warm.

"I should have kissed you a long time ago."

She flashed a small smile.

"May I?"

"Of course."

Shen leaned down again to kiss her again, but...

...

Akali suddenly found herself staring at a circular silver tray instead of Shen's masked face.

"My apologies for the interruption," A deep and husky voice she knew all too well spoke from beside them.

The tray disappeared and was hurled across the room by the Eye of Twilight. Akali broke away from Shen, while Shen himself snapped his head to the interrupter of their dance.

"Zed," Shen snarled lowly, anger evident in his eyes.

Zed merely stared at him for a moment. After that said moment, Zed turned away from Shen and faced her, bowing before offering a hand to her.

"Is it possible for you to honor me a dance, miss?"

Akali had yet to say her answer when Zed suddenly took one of her hands and pulled her to a different area of the dance floor. In her peripherals, she saw Zed's shadow appear and block Shen and prevent him from interrupting. They walked along for a short moment before Zed gently pulled her in. The raven haired man placed both his hands above her backside, so she automatically positioned her own hands on his shoulders.

"Impatient to get your turn?"

"I'm leaning more into the direction of jealousy."

She was quite surprised with Zed's answer. Most of her expected that he would have supplied a different answer. But, that's the difference between Shen and Zed. Shen is more formal and proper, while Zed is direct and straightforward.

"You are a dream," Zed murmured, leaning close. "A fantasy that was once my reality."

Despite her not socializing with Zed in a daily basis anymore, the past they once had is something she will never escape her nor banish. Her past is part of her, after all.

"I know that just for tonight, this fantasy of mine can be fulfilled."

All of a sudden, Zed's hands moved up to her bare back and pulled her in, his lips invading hers without any trace of shame or restraint. Zed was never known for using words to converse. He was mostly known in being a hands-on type of person in the past, and obviously, he had not changed that much since then.

"Akali..." Zed whispered against her lips when she didn't part them.

If Shen represented her love, Zed represented her lust.

She wound her hands around his neck and deepened their kiss, parting her lips this time. Their tongues met halfway and fought for dominance, unlike the kiss she had shared with Shen. Akali could feel his hands roaming and caressing her smooth back, while her hands clutched his dark hair.

If her kiss with Shen was soft and loving, her kiss with Zed is rough and wild.

 _'You've always been my fantasy, Zed.'_ She won't admit it loud, but thinking about it right now was enough of an admittance.

She mildly pushed Zed away, softly gasping for air, while the man in front of her quietly panted. The two of them were still in each other's arms, and none dared to take a step away.

"There's only two choices, Akali." He whispered lowly, his red eyes looking directly into her obsidian ones.

"I know," She whispered in his ear before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "That's why,"

Slowly, she pulled away and out of Zed's arms. He watched her intently as she took a few steps back.

"I never chose."

Shen emerged from the side, managing to find them in the crowd. He stood just beside Akali, who then turned to look at him.

"My deepest apologies, Shen, but I can never choose between you and Zed."

As if scripted, the two ninjas, one silver haired and one raven haired, spoke in unison.

"Akali..."

A small and sad smile was the one she presented to them.

"I will never choose, for I intend to stay neutral."

She bowed for a moment.

"I am thankful for the dance, gentlemen, but I must excuse myself for the night."

With that as her farewell to the pair, she turned around and walked away. It took a few seconds before the two realized that she was gone. They tried searching for her in the ballroom, but the Fist of Shadow was not found.

As Akali exited the ballroom, she had one thought and one thought only.

' _As the balance dictates.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _This is the Shen x Akali x Zed story that was requested, which is the first three-way story I've written in my whole life! ( _ )_

 _Please tell me what you readers think about it. :3_

 _ **Requested by** : DatOneFunnyUnicorn (from Wattpad)_


	17. Perks (Lux x Miss Fortune)

**Perks**

Miss Fortune sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walked out of the summoning chamber, hips swaying invitingly. She had just finished a 3v3 match and she felt a tad bit exhausted, despite the fact that it's only two o'clock in the afternoon. She contemplated for a moment if she should get some late lunch, since she hadn't eaten anything ever since she woke up.

 ** _Grumble!_**

It wasn't a loud grumble, but it still notified her that she needed something to eat. And so, she made her way to the mess hall to get herself some nourishments. Once she got there, she scanned the room, auditing the whole area with one quick sweep of her line of vision.

"Over here!"

Her head instantly turned to whoever had called out, and there, she found Ahri, sitting at one table with a few other champions. She made her way to the fox lady, snatching a bowl of salad from an oblivious summoner she passed on her way to her little destination. With her usual smirk present on her pouty lips, she joined Ahri's table, occupying the vacant spot at Soraka's right.

"Ladies," She greeted generally, casually stealing Ahri's unused fork across her. She was just about to get a forkful of salad, when she noticed someone new to the table. "Why, hello, Illaoi."

The Kraken Priestess, who was speaking to Nidalee, looked away from her conversation partner and turned to her.

"Sarah," Illaoi acknowledged.

"Why is she here?" She asked shamelessly, pointing her fork at the woman.

"What's wrong with her being here?" Riven asked while she picked on her fruit salad.

"Oh, no, nothing, actually. I was just curious."

"Enough about that," Ahri decided to speak. The fox reached forward and took both of her hands, causing her to drop her fork onto the table. "How many within the week?"

She smirked, looking rather proud. "Three."

"What are you two talking about now?" Riven questioned, causing every one of their tablemate to look at their direction. "And, can I know why Ahri is wearing a blonde wig and sunglasses?"

Just like what Riven had just asked, Ahri currently donned her Popstar outfit's blonde wig and currently wore circular black sunglasses that covered at least half of her face, which are details that Sarah had just noticed now.

"Why are you wearing those two things?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hey, I asked first." Riven honestly sounded like a child when she had said that.

"Well," Ahri leaned back and let go of Sarah's hands. "Sarah and I made a bet on who can bed the most champions in one week."

"In summary, the bet is about who's the _'sluttiest'_ between you two?" Nidalee bluntly asked, making Soraka and Riven snicker.

"That's... one way of putting it." Ahri said with a shrug.

"You didn't have to make it sound so unbecoming." Sarah muttered before turning the attention back to Ahri. "That still doesn't explain why you're wearing that stupid get-up of yours."

"Oh, it's a disguise."

"For what?" Soraka, Nidalee, Illaoi and Riven asked in unison.

"Katarina caught me attempting to seduce a champion that was... apparently hers."

"You mean, Garen?"

"No," Ahri made a face. "Why do all people assume they're together?"

Soraka opened her mouth to answer the question, but...

"Never mind. Let's just say I had to make a quick escape before Katarina could gut me."

"What makes you think a couple of accessories will aid you in hiding?" Illaoi questioned.

"Katarina won't even know it's me. I have black hair, remember?"

"But, you're the only champion here who has nine tails." Riven pointed out.

Every single one at the table, including Ahri herself, looked over the calm tails behind the fox champion.

"I... forgot about that."

"Well, that means, we're in a tie." Sarah stated, returning to the previous topic. "All we need is a tie breaker."

"Oh, so you two need to bed one more champion to crown the winner?" Riven queried.

"Yes." The two replied.

"Allow me to pick your tie breaker, then." Surprisingly, it was Illaoi who spoke and volunteered.

The Bounty Hunter and the Nine-Tailed Fox exchanged looks for a few seconds before turning their gazes back to the woman.

"Alright."

"Seduce the Lady of Luminosity."

Miss Fortune nearly threw her fork at the Kraken Priestess. Instead of doing just that, she settled on murderously glaring at the said champion.

"Illaoi," She murmured warningly.

The other didn't seem to be fazed with the threatening glare.

"That's easy," Ahri clasped her hands together. "Okay then, Luxanna it i...-!"

"No," Sarah got up. "I forfeit. You win, Ahri."

Appetite lost and body filled with anger, she left the table and walked out of the dining hall, her hands itching to aim Shock and Awe at the fox and the priestess and shoot them square in the face.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lux poked and made the green broccoli roll around her half-empty plate. Her mind was a bit distracted presently, especially when she heard about the news about a certain Bilgewater champion.

While her fellow Demacian champions conversed around the table, she took her eyes away from the rolling vegetable and took a quick glance at the table a fair distance away from them. She saw Miss Fortune smirk, which suddenly warmed her face and caused her to snap her focus back to the green produce on her plate.

Inside her head, she found herself imagining Sarah, pushing her against a wall and doing... indecent things to her innocent body. She clenched her eyes shut and quietly sighed.

 _'Who am I kidding? She's probably straight and don't even have any interest in me, or any female at all.'_

Here's the point, if you haven't caught on yet. Luxanna Crownguard has fallen head over heels for Sarah Fortune, who she knows that is straight and probably just knows her by name. These two things made Lux almost want to frown deeply.

 _'Oh, Luxanna... Why can't you just fall in love with Ezreal? He likes you, so why don't you like him?'_

 _'It's because I'm in love with Sarah!'_

She huffed, lips pouting childishly.

"Hey, Sparkle," Came her brother's voice.

She turned to her right and found Garen looking at her with a concerned look. Apparently, he had heard her little huff, which captured his attention.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Alright? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

 _'If only you know the truth, brother. Mother and father won't approve, I'm sure. After all, they do want me to marry that nobleman. I think his name's Harvey Dinkybutt... Okay, that guy's last name isn't really 'Dinkybutt', but I think it sounded a bit like that. Well, whatever. He's not important right now.'_

In her peripherals, Lux saw Sarah leave Ahri's table, a furious look in lime green eyes. Worry flooded her system, all directed to the Bounty Hunter. Her brother ended up being forgotten. She got up, bid Garen and the other Demacians a quick goodbye and left the dining hall as well, following after Sarah.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Stupid asshole..." Sarah muttered under her breath as she made her way to the Noxian Wing.

Illaoi is actually one of two persons that knows about her... attraction towards the mentioned Demacian earlier, and it angered her that her friend brought that into hers and Ahri's little game. She didn't want to walk up to Lux and just seduce her for the heck of it, bed her for the sake of a senseless game.

A little summary about all this?

She has deep and heartfelt feelings for the blonde Crownguard. Despite that though, she didn't regularly interact with the mage. She merely spoke to Lux whenever they're in the same team out on the Fields of Justice. In her eyes, she feels that she is no good for her. After all, Lux is a child from a noble and higher-up family in Demacia.

And what is Sarah? Just a little pirate hunter, looking for gold in every job she gets.

 _'I'm no good for her, so don't bother thinking about it, Sarah. You are **'Miss Fortune'** and misfortune follows you everywhere.'_

She sighed, frowning slightly as she neared the area of the sleeping quarters where the Noxian champions stay and reside.

 _'I need to talk to someone, and unfortunately, Katarina's the only on I can do that.'_ She then made a face. _'I don't really want to see Illaoi right now.'_

Illaoi did tried _'curing'_ her flirtatious behaviour, but she always brushed off the woman. And, if this is her way of making her stop, then she feels like it's a tad bit below the belt.

Finally, she halted in front of a door and knocked three times. Since no one was at the hall with her, she can clearly hear anything, even the sounds from inside the rooms nearby. At first, all that entered her sense of hearing was silence.

But, then...

The sound of cloth shuffling and rustling from inside Katarina's room sounded and along with those are a bunch of footsteps, which made her furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

 _'What the hell is she doing in there? Spring cleaning? It's not even spring yet.'_

"Just a second!" She heard Katarina grunt from the other side.

A few hushed words were heard.

 _'Is she actually with someone?'_

...

...

...

 ** _Click!_**

The door finally swung open, revealing a messily dressed redhead. Katarina's black shorts were too low, her shirt was a bit hiked up and her hair is literally all over the place.

"What is it now, Sarah?" Katarina asked her, looking displeased.

She can't help but be a bit amused at her friend's present appearance.

"You look like you've been busy."

"I **AM**."

"Would you turn me away if I tell you I need to talk to you?"

"It depends," Katarina grunted. "What do you want to talk about?"

" _Her._ "

Katarina gave her a look that clearly said _'Fuck you, I fucking hate you'_ before stepping aside and giving her space for her to walk in. She knew Katarina wouldn't turn her away at her time of need.

Well, at least half of her hoped that her friend will never let her down. She walked towards the small living room area, Katarina trailing behind her, and plopped down on the couch.

Before she could make herself comfortable though, she felt a thin lump below her butt. It felt as if she had just sat on something. She lifted herself halfway and grabbed whatever it was she sat on and sat back down, holding up her find.

Which is a white lace underwear.

"What the hell is this?"

Katarina's eyes widened, panic evident in her emerald eyes.

"Fuck! Give that to me!"

As fast as lightning, the redhead snatched the underwear and shoved it inside her pocket. She gave Katarina a _'what the fuck'_ look.

"I... I was changing underwears when you knocked."

She leaned back and felt something against her back. Instead of the backrest being soft and comfortable like the usual, it was too lumpy for her own taste. Reaching behind her, this time, she found herself pulling out a navy blue cloak from under the backrest's cushion. Her eyes widened when she realized what it is she's grasping.

Before Katarina could dash forward and steal it from her, she stood up and pointed at the material.

"This is Ashe's cloak!"

"I know that, dimwit."

"Don't you _'dimwit'_ me, Du Couteau," She leaned forward and whispered with disbelief. "Are you... having an affair with the Queen of Freljord?"

"Fortune, I swear to Noxus, if you tell anyone...-!"

"Oh my god! You are!"

"Shut up." Katarina snarled as she finally let her friend take the cloak from her.

"You actually got her. I thought that out of the two of us that you'd be the one having the hard time getting what you want."

"Yeah? Well, I did and have. Now, to get this all done with, why haven't you bedded that brat?"

"Don't call Lux a brat, she's more than that."

"Are you auditioning to be a rapper right now?"

"Katarina, I'm serious."

"Alright, alright, fine, whatever."

While she settled back down the couch, Katarina decided to just stand across her.

"How'd you do it?" She asked.

"How'd I do what?"

"How did you manage to bed Ashe?"

"I raped her," Katarina deadpanned. "Can you go now?"

"Not unless you want me to report you for sexually violating a champion, specifically a Queen of a nation."

The redhead sighed. "What do you want me to say? The steamy details?"

"God, no."

"Then what?"

"You two are in a relationship, right?"

"Yeah."

"How did you start it?"

"What, you're going to do the same with blondie?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

After receiving an eye roll, Katarina decided to tell her about how she had kissed Ashe all of a sudden a few weeks ago, which triggered a so called 'spark' between the two of them.

"What, so you're saying you want me to just come up to Lux and kiss her out of the blue?"

"Pretty much."

"You do know I could get reported for sexual harassment if things don't go in my favor, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Just tell Lux whatever you need to say to her,"

Sarah and Katarina whipped their heads to the bedroom door, where Ashe is leaning on the doorframe and currently clothed with Katarina's black bathrobe.

"Just... tell her?"

"Mm-hm." Ashe hummed. "Trust me, everything will be in your favor."

If Katarina were the one to say that, she probably would have called it as bullshit, but since this is Ashe she's talking to, things are much more different.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lux patiently waited at the entrance of the hall leading to the Noxian Wing, fiddling with her baton and magic every once and a while. She had tailed Sarah here, and throughout her way and time of waiting, she had finally decided.

She finally made the decision to tell Miss Fortune her true feelings!

Even if she does get rejected.

 _'Her knowing about my feelings for her is enough for me.'_

 ** _Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_**

The baton she held slipped out of her hands and it fell to the floor, clattering loudly. Lux could feel a pair of eyes glued to her, and she didn't dare look to see who owned them. She already knew who.

"Lux?"

 _'Okay, Lux, you got this. Just walk up to her and tell her.'_

She quickly picked up her baton and approached Sarah. "Hey, Miss Fortune!"

"Hello to you too."

"Umm, uh, fancy seeing you here!" Lux attempted to twirl her baton casually...

Only for it to lightly slap against the side of Sarah's rather generous bust.

...

...

...

"Umm..."

Lux felt like her face was going to explode with all the blood that had rushed to her cheeks and made her face as red as a tomato.

 _'What the heck was that, Luxanna!? Oh, sure~! Slap your baton against Sarah's boobs, then confess to her! What a great way to proclaim your feelings!'_

"I'm...! I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean to! It's just that I was playing with my baton and your boobs are just **huge**! There's nothing wrong with them though! They're great! In fact, they're **enormous**! It's like, they're a bunch of big melons, no, **watermelons**! Yeah, that's more accurate, but only rounder, and softer, I'm sure. I mean, they look extremely soft, like two big and plush **marshmallows**! Makes people wanna eat 'em up and... You know what, I'm just gonna shut up now before I unintentionally make myself look and sound like a complete and absolute pervert."

Lux bowed her head and clutched her baton in a death-grip, embarrassment threatening to make her self-destruct on the spot.

"Umm, Lux?"

"Y-Yes?"

 _'Oh, just say it, Luxanna! You already lost your dignity! What else you have left to lose?'_

If you're wondering how she lost her dignity, please refer to the scene where Lux herself had accidentally slapped Sarah's boobs.

"Can I say something?"

"S-Sure! N-No one's st-stopping you, hehehe..."

 _'Say it, Lux!'_

"Lux, I...-!"

'Now!'

"Sarah Fortune, I know you probably see me as a huge pervert now, but I want you to know that I love you and I have super-duper true feelings for you! Would you like to go out with me? If not, please just ignore everything I just said and walk away!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"7 o'clock, dinner, tonight. I'll drop by at your quarters to pick you up."

"W-W-Wha...?"

She raised her head and found the Bounty Hunter smirking alluringly. Sarah took a step forward and stroked her neck with a smooth finger.

"What do you prefer for dessert, if I may know in advance?"

"Um, uh, I...-!"

"Cloth? Lace? Or just au natural?"

'Is she...! Is she talking about what underwear she should use!? Cloth!? Lace!? Au...! Au natural!? Nothing!? Commando!?'

"L-L-L-Latter?"

Lux froze when Sarah leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Aren't you a naughty girl..."

While Lux prepared herself to explode, Sarah found herself thanking, not Illaoi, not Katarina, not Ashe but her boobs. Yes, her boobs. If Lux hadn't hit it with her baton, she probably wouldn't have had gotten to where she is right now.

Sarah internally clapped her hands while she thought to herself...

 _'I guess having big boobs has its perks.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Aaaannnddd this is where I admit that this isn't really my best (or probably my worst). Yes, this is a pathetic attempt for comedy-romance. XD_

 _ **Requested by** : IvaVampire (from Wattpad)_


	18. Harmless Breeze (Janna x Yasuo)

**Harmless Breeze**

Janna exited their team's base and levitated towards the nearest entrance leading to the jungle. Her summoner had recently informed her that her team's ADR, Tristana, is currently being chased through the jungle by Yasuo and Twisted Fate. With a wave of her staff, the wind picked up and increased her speed, finally meeting her Yordle teammate halfway.

"Janna!" Tristana called, a wide smile appearing on her face.

The Yordle Gunner knew that now Janna has finally reached her, the two of them could take down their two opponents.

Janna nodded, eyes shining with determination. She halted and hovered as soon as she was beside Tristana, now just a few meters away from the other two, who have also stopped and stood side by side and across them.

"Make your move," Tristana taunted, now aiming her Boomer Cannon at the samurai. "We're waiting."

Twisted Fate smirked as he reached inside his coat. "You two actually think you both can defeat us?"

"With a harmless breeze like yours," Yasuo nodded to Janna, smiling a tad bit arrogantly, in the support's opinion. "I confidently think that we'll be able to handle you."

"Maybe I'll even get a double kill out of it, if Yas here is feeling generous." Twisted Fate commented lowly.

Janna narrowed her eyes, not at Twisted Fate, but at Yasuo, who met her gaze with an unfazed one.

"Harmless breeze, you say?" Janna flexed the fingers wound around her staff.

She pulled her staff back and twirled it, forming a tornado behind her, which increased its size with each passing second that ticked by. Twisted Fate threw, instantly noticing the tornado, quickly drew six cards and threw all of it at the two females. Three cards meant to damage them each one of them.

She waved her free left hand in front of her, instantly casting a strong yet controlled breeze that caused the cards to spiral away and out of its given trajectory. It didn't seem to pose as a problem for the card-throwing champion. In fact, Twisted Fare decided to throw more and more cards at them in a rapid pace.

With calm waves of her left hand, Janna used the wind to alter its courses and not reach their designated targets. It didn't take long for Tristana to join in. The white haired Yordle somehow got on top of a large boulder, no one knows how, and began shooting at Twisted Fate like a small but powerful turret.

The Card Master moved away from his spot and started running around in random patterns, avoiding the cannonballs Tristana kept firing at him, while he continued launching countless cards at the Yordle.

Janna was just about to wave away another onslaught of cards to defend her teammate when...-!

 ** _Whoosh!_**

Her breathing became slightly uneven as she now levitated just two or three meters away from Yasuo, who she had recently dodged a Sweeping Blade from. She was caught by surprise when Yasuo had suddenly dashed forward and tried decapitating her. The tornado she was, and still, forming, is now behind her and is already two times bigger than her.

"Close," Yasuo said, straightening himself and leaving his stance.

"But no cigar." Janna completed with a sardonic smile.

"You won't be as lucky as you were."

"Watch me."

Taking it as a challenge, Yasuo assumed his battle stance and dashed forward again to attack her. Janna practically her staff forward, sending the tornado at the samurai. Instead of being affected or damaged by the tornado, Yasuo unleashed his own whirlwind with a quick-draw.

"Hosagi!"

Janna's whirlwind was dispelled in a blink of an eye.

But, when Yasuo blinked again...!

"Kuh!"

Yasuo fell back as Janna whipped her staff upward, giving him some sort of uppercut that, he admits, hurts like a bitch. Before he could recover though, Janna sent another tornado at him, which sent him flying up and off the ground.

"Yasuo!" Twisted Fate called out.

...

 ** _Boom!_**

 **"Twisted Fate has been slain by Tristana."**

The tornado disappeared before it could register in Yasuo's thinking. Next thing he knew, his back was on the ground and Janna had her staff perched on his chest, as if it was actually helping in keeping him down. Regardless of the pain in his jaw, he made a move to try and at least put up a fight.

But, Janna easily used her staff to slap his hand away... and slap him across the face.

"Stay down," Janna said. "You're already dead."

"Why prolong the agony then?" Yasuo asked, still planning on how he can get out of her hold.

"As much as I'd love to slay you for making that little comment earlier, I'm quite generous in giving kills."

"And that, is what gives me my chance."

"Wha...-!"

Janna's question was cut off when Yasuo suddenly kicked her staff away and lunged up and towards her, tackling her down the ground and pinning her with his hands and his very own body. He held both of her wrists with his left hand and has it both placed on top of her head while he straddled her, his right hand drawing his blade from its sheathe without difficulty.

Yasuo didn't notice it, but his teammate was already gone for more than probably a minute now and that Tristana has yet to remind him her presence. He was too focused on the rather beautiful and provocatively dressed support beneath him.

"Is this how you actually treat a lady?"

Yasuo also didn't notice that Janna isn't putting up any sort of struggle whatsoever.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

Janna smirked. "Not at all. I just assumed you were the submissive type."

Yasuo leaned down and left a few inches between their faces, eyes focused on the wind mage's own. "That goes to show you that assuming without reason will get you nowhere. Nowhere but death, that is."

"Or stupidity."

"What are you...-!"

Yasuo wasn't able to finish, due to the fact that Janna had suddenly forced him back with a strong gush of wind that, in his opinion, came out of nowhere. The wind's strength was enough to blow him back and on his feet, causing him to stumble two steps though.

Janna got off the dirt in a heartbeat and got her staff back in her clutches with the assistance of the wind she controls. She shoved her staff towards Yasuo and gave his torso an extremely strong _'poke'_. That said _'poke'_ caused his back to collide against a boulder.

He tried lifting his back off the large and rough rock when a well-manicured nail touched the bottom of his jaw, which made him tense up at the unexpected gesture.

"And you thought it was just a harmless breeze."

Next thing he heard was Tristana cocking her Boomer Cannon.

"Thanks, Janna!" Tristana thanked with a grin from the top of the boulder before...!

 _ **Boom!**_

 **"DOUBLE KILL!"**

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I admit, there isn't much in this story. Just a small pinch of flirting, and I totally apologize for that. My brain couldn't make up any scenarios or plots that would suit these two, so I'm really sorry. :(_

 _Also, the "Harmless Breeze" idea was inspired by an image I saw, so I'm sayig this to NOT claim the WHOLE idea. :3_

 _ **Requested by** : Rainb0wJaguar (from Wattpad)_

 _I also admit that this is probably one of my worst in this story, so yeah. No need to rub it in if you think so too. :P_

 _I think I'm more creative in Yuri pairings, just saying! :O_


	19. Reign (Ashe x Sejuani)

**Warning** : _This story has, I guess, half a smut? I think that's what they call 'Lime'? :P Well, whatever. A bit of mature scene is in this story, and has a little sexual teasing here and there. :3_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Reign**

Ashe fired another arrow of ice, eliminating another man from Sejuani's forces without moving away from her position at a balcony at the front face of her castle, which are now in the process of invading the whole Avarosan village. Tryndamere is nowhere to be found, due to the fact that he's at the Institute of War.

A messenger was already sent to ask for the Barbarian King's assistance at the battlefield at Freljord now, but Ashe knows that with the rate the battle is going, Tryndamere will find nothing but a destroyed village that's possibly being ruled by Sejuani herself.

"Incoming!"

Ashe, not wasting a moment, immediately sprinted back inside as soon as a catapult launched a large boulder up the sky and onto the balcony she was just stationed at merely a second or two ago.

She only spared a brief glance at the now destroyed and blocked balcony before rushing towards the stairs leading to the throne room. She plans on going through the throne room to reach a hall there that leads directly to one of the exits of the castle and assist her people at the front lines of the battlefield.

All the guards, even those assigned at the castle, had left their post to help at the front.

Which is the very mistake no one had realized.

Ashe threw the tall double doors open, the said doors bouncing off the walls and closing again behind her with a click. She didn't bother giving it a glance to check if it did close. Instead, she ran across the room and proceeded with her journey to get outside.

She was halfway across the throne room when...

A large boar suddenly rammed her on the side.

The force was strong, enough to send her towards one of the thick pillars at the side. Her back collided first with the concrete foundation, causing her to clench her teeth to avoid screaming out in pain. For a second, through her peripherals, she saw the Avarosan bow skid far from her reach when she had lost her grip around it.

"Good job, Bristle," A voice all too familiar congratulated the huge boar. "That was a direct hit."

She heard a snort come from the boar, which is probably some sort of response. That's besides the point though. Ignoring the pain in her back, she placed her hands on the cold marble floor and raised herself up a bit along with her gaze.

"Sejuani..." She narrowed her eyes at the Winter's Wrath in front of her, who looked down on her with a triumph smirk.

"Hello to you too, Your Majesty." Sejuani returned, sarcasm lacing her greeting. "How are we today?"

"This attack was uncalled for," She said as she began lifting herself off the floor. "I told you, my offer for peace always stands. We could have been all...-!"

"Allies? Ha!"

Ashe didn't need to stand up by herself, since Sejuani had suddenly reached down and grabbed a handful of her white hair, tugging her up to her feet forcefully. As soon as she was on her feet, Sejuani locked a hand around her neck and slammed her against the pillar she had crashed onto a moment ago.

"Don't make me laugh, did you actually think the Winter's Claw would ally itself to a weak tribe like yours? If you did, then you are more foolish than I gave you credit for."

Ashe attempted to pry Sejuani's death-like grip from her throat. "Sejuani, please, think this through...-!"

"Shut up," Sejuani growled. "My men have already entered this castle without your people's knowledge, so consider yourself defeated."

"Sej...-!"

"Or, better yet," Sejuani smirked. "Maybe I should prove that to you now."

She opened her mouth to speak once more, but with a glare coming from the boar rider in front of her, that idea was gone in a heartbeat.

"Out!" Sejuani's voice thundered and echoed throughout the wide throne room. Behind the Winter's Wrath, Bristle can be seen heading off and out of the throne room, practically ramming through the same doors she had come from earlier. Once the doors swung back and closed yet again, the smirk returned to Sejuani's lips.

"I will be the King of Freljord as soon as the battle outside this damn castle is finished, and once I become king, I'll need a Queen."

Ashe's eyes widened when Sejuani grinned at her.

"Prepare yourself now, for you have nowhere run to. Escape is futile."

She watched as Sejuani reached behind her and pulled out a rope. Ashe took in a lungful of air as soon as Sejuani released her hold on her throat and flipped her over. Her quiver of frost arrows were taken away with a strong tug and was forgotten in a heartbeat. She didn't even get a chance to put up a fight, for the other female was already more than half complete in tying her wrists together behind her.

"Sejuani!" She yelled, squirming in her opponent's clutches. "Unhand me this instant!"

"Over my dead body, Your Highness."

Ashe abruptly tensed up when Sejuani pressed herself against her own back, lips hovering beside her left ear. The warm breath of the boar rider almost made her shiver.

"This King doesn't take orders from her little Queen."

She felt Sejuani pull back slightly and tug on the rope binding her wrists.

"Who is reigning best now?"

Feeling like she has nothing to lose, Ashe decided to just ditch being a diplomatic person and uselessly try to convince Sejuani in stopping. She knew Sejuani gave not even a pinch of attention to her diplomacy.

"I'm afraid if I tell you the truth, you'd only be disappointed with my response."

Sejuani quirked an eyebrow at the Queen's behaviour. "Really now?"

...

Ashe's face suddenly became significantly warmer, and redder, as soon as she felt Sejuani lift up her cape and skirt and move the two out of the way, revealing her backside to the flail-wielding champion restraining her.

"What...! What do you think you're doing!?" She questioned with an incredulous tone and expression.

"Disciplining you," Sejuani replied before she bit her right hand's glove and tugged it off with her teeth.

"Disciplining me!?"

 ** _Slap!_**

Ashe gasped as Sejuani struck her rump with a bare and un-gloved hand.

"S-Stop it!" She began squirming yet again. "How dare you...-!"

 ** _Slap!_**

"Ah!" Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened as her rival slapped her butt again for the second time. Sejuani moved forward and pressed herself against Ashe's back again, and the archer had to suppress the shudder that threatened to happen.

"Learn your lesson, my Queen," Sejuani whispered lowly in her left ear, the hand she had recently used to hit Ashe's butt now rubbing the mildly reddened cheek in a rather soothing, but at the same time rough, manner. "Make sure you learn to respect your new king."

"Sejuani!" She snarled. "Stop this madness and...-!"

 ** _Slap!_**

Ashe gasped again.

"You do not have the right to call me by my name right now, Frost Archer. You will call me with my respective title, or face the consequences. I am your new king, so I expect you to address me as such."

"What? Why would I even...-!"

 _ **Slap!**_

Ashe, much to her attempt in not doing so, let out a whimper, a sound she had not wanted anyone, especially Sejuani, to hear from her. Behind her, a small grin formed on Sejuani's lips.

"Are you actually enjoying this rough treatment, Queen Ashe?"

Ashe clenched her teeth and bowed her head in shame. She hated to admit it, but it was somewhat true. Hers and Tryndamere's marriage is political, after all. Typically, yes, she's a virgin. Not only because she's royalty, but she and Tryndamere had never consummated their union.

Now, all of her sexual frustrations and needs that were pent up are now coming to a boil and are threatening to burst out of her very own system because of Sejuani's rough yet arousing actions. She couldn't stop herself from succumbing to her needs, for she is only a mere human. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, wordlessly surrending herself to her rival.

A rival that she secretly harbors deep feeling for.

Why else would she offer an alliance to the Winter's Wrath?

If an alliance is the only way to have Sejuani rule by her side, then an alliance she shall pursue for it to become true. But, she never did expect to find herself in this kind of scenario.

"And suddenly you turn into a mute,"

Ashe felt herself blush harder in embarrassment than before when she heard the amusement in Sejuani's voice, a touch of mocking coating her words.

"Where, oh where, could my Queen's voice could be?"

"Can you please," She murmured in a low volume. "Stop mocking me?"

"What happened inside that little head of yours?" Sejuani asked as she yanked on Ashe's hair. "Did you promptly came to a realization that I am the rightful ruler of Freljord?"

"You were, and are, the rightful ruler of Freljord."

...

...

...

 _ **Slap!**_

Ashe jumped as soon as she felt Sejuani's palm come in contact with her asscheek again, making it more and more sore than before.

"Is this another game you're playing, my Queen?"

"There was never a game, Sejuani."

 ** _Slap!_**

"I beg your pardon?" Sejuani sarcastically asked.

"You never did think that my words were relevant," Ashe whispered. "I always intended to rule Freljord with you alongside my reign."

 _ **Slap!**_

Ashe bit her bottom lip, doing her best to not make any more sounds that would... acknowledge what she felt with every moment that Sejuani strikes her rear.

"Do you seriously take me for a fool?" Sejuani questioned her in a murmur, lips moving maybe an inch or two away from her left ear. "Do you actually think you can talk your way out of this one?"

"This is the problem with you. You never take the time to analyze every word I tell you."

"You want me to waste my time in listening to all your pathetic lies?"

"They're not lies!"

"As if I would believe you." Sejuani growled.

"That's my point!"

 ** _Slap!_**

Ashe pursed her lips as soon as Sejuani's lips physically touch and move against her ear.

"Regardless of the blatant fact that you're restrained, you still find the arrogance to disrespectfully yell at your own king. I must say, you are one brave woman, Frost Archer."

She stiffened visibly when she felt her rival's tongue abruptly dart out and lick the shell of her ear, the wet and warm fleshy muscle running up her ear arousingly. Believe her, she can find no other word to describe it but the word 'arousing'.

"If... If you'd just, t-trust me, just this o-once...!" She stuttered, tripping with her own words, due to the fact that Sejuani's tongue is still running all over her ear.

"Your bravery is making me warmer than I have ever been," Her own lips stayed in its tight line as she felt Sejuani's hands roam around her body without her consent.

Ashe actually believed for a moment that Sejuani would tear her clothes into shreds in that very moment, but it looks like the boar rider has different plans.

"Come on," Sejuani grunted.

In a flash, Ashe was taken off the pillar and was practically being dragged towards her throne. Her heart inside her ribcage started increasing its heart rate with every stumbling step she took as Sejuani roughly pulled on the rope that presently binds her hands at the back.

Sejuani settled onto the Queen's throne before tugging on the rope of Ashe's bindings, taking off her one-horned helmet and dropping it to the side of the throne in the process. Ashe stumbled and lost her footing, her knees falling onto the floor and her face and torso landing on the other's lap. The scent of metal entered her sense of smell before Sejuani grabbed the back of her head and yanked her face back before letting go, her blue eyes making eye contact with Sejuani's darker ones.

"How ungraceful your actions are," Sejuani said, looking down on Ashe as if she was lower than dirt itself. "Falling on your king like that."

Sejuani maintained eye contact as she pulled the only glove she has on, carelessly chucking it to the side. Ashe tensed as soon as Sejuani placed her calloused hands on her shoulders, forcefully pulling her cape and cowl off of her and throwing it aside. Now, Ashe was left with the one-piece dress that, in Sejuani's opinion, showed every curve the archer possessed.

Ashe silently swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw Sejuani lick her lips, obviously pleased with the sight before her. She resisted the urge to squirm under her rival's fierce gaze, their eyes still not breaking its contact.

"That damn bastard..." Sejuani breathed out. "All night, he gets to touch this body of yours..."

A soft gasp broke out of her as Sejuani took hold of her hips with a firm grip before lifting her up and placing her on her very own lap, fingers strongly keeping her from falling off. She couldn't help but blush at her current position, legs spread and dangling on either sides of her rival, her private parts practically exposed for all Sejuani to see.

"What did he do to deserve such a prize like you?"

"S-Sej...-!"

"Hush," Sejuani growled lowly, silencing her in an instant. Hands that were once clasped on her hips slowly wandered to her back and leisurely crawled up and over her back. "To have this reward always waiting for him every single night that passes..."

Her lips quivered weakly as Sejuani's hands passed her bound ones.

"Oh, how I always envisioned myself unwrapping this very present in front of me..."

Ashe froze as Sejuani leaned close and literally left an inch between them, their noses merely a thread away from each other. In fact, Ashe can actually feel Sejuani's warm breath grazing her relatively warm and red face. She felt her rival's hands stop at the top of her dress, fingers curving and gripping the collar of it.

"Shall I tear your covers, my prize?"

Much to Sejuani's surprise...

Ashe's eyes drifted close as the archer slowly nodded her head forward.

It was only done once, but it gave Sejuani a plethora of feelings she never would have thought Ashe's gesture could give.

 ** _Riiiip!_**

The throne room was filled with the sound of fabric being ripped, but it was halted when it reached the part where Ashe's arms are presently tied.

"If I were to loosen your ribbon, will you attempt to fight me?"

Ashe opened her eyes and found Sejuani's face still nearly against her own and eyes gazing back to hers, now looking much different from earlier. Beforehand, Sejuani glared at her and her eyes always had this furious and angered blaze in its sapphire blue hues. Now, it just looks guarded and somewhat cautious, and Ashe is quite sure that there's something else beneath that.

"No," She answered in the softest whisper Sejuani has ever heard from her. "I will not fight you... my King."

Slowly, an inclined smile appeared on the Winter's Wrath's face.

"Say my name in that manner, and maybe I won't require you to call me by my title."

After those words, Sejuani reached behind her with one hand and pulled out a jagged-looking dagger. Using the said weapon, she reached behind Ashe and fleetly cut the rope until the archer's arms were free. Ashe, as soon as she was unbound, she began rubbing the soreness in her wrists and forearms.

Once again, Ashe froze, feeling Sejuani's hands grab hold of the back of her already half-torn dress. Taking her gaze away from her wrists and looking back up to the boar rider, she found Sejuani smirking at her through the dagger currently between her teeth.

 _ **Riiiiip!**_

For the second time, the whole room was filled with the noise of her dress being continuously torn. With one significant pull, her dress was completely split at the back. Sejuani kept one hand on the small of her back, while she used the other hand to pull the ruined dress off. Once it was off, Sejuani flung it to a random direction.

Ashe placed both of her hands onto the end of the armrests of the throne as Sejuani let her go and leaned back onto the backrest, taking the dagger from her teeth and twirling it with one hand. She could feel her face redden, when Sejuani's eyes roamed up and down her half-naked self. Right now, the only thing covering her is her white bra and underwear, which are both made mostly with lace, so it didn't give her much justice, let alone coverage.

Sejuani bit the tip of her dagger for a second, loving the sight of the vulnerable Queen of Freljord in front of her and on her lap.

"It looks like my gift has more wraps than I thought,"

Ashe blushed more, not possessing enough strength to meet Sejuani's gaze, a gaze darkened with uncensored lust.

"Here, my prize,"

Gathering enough courage, Ashe unhurriedly looked up and found Sejuani holding out the dagger for her to take. She blinked twice before looking up to Sejuani, a surprised yet silent question in her eyes.

"Just this once," Sejuani told her, still offering the dagger. "I will trust you."

Ashe's eyes widened visibly, disbelief shining in its cerulean shade. She had never, not even once, expected Sejuani to ever trust her. But now, looking at the situation at hand, it somehow brought her back to reality.

She can either accept the dagger and thrust it on Sejuani's head or chest and be done with her political problems with the Winter's Claw...

Or, she submits herself completely to her rival, the person she longs for more than anyone ever knows, and keep the trust bestowed on her absolutely intact.

Hesitantly, she took the dagger with her right hand. She held the dagger and stared at it for a moment before gazing back up to Sejuani.

"Unwrap your remaining covers, my prize." Sejuani told her, eyeing her lace undergarments.

She closed her eyes and took a deep and quiet breath.

"Well?"

...

...

...

...

...

Despite its unrefined appearance, the blade of the dagger cleanly cut through the thin fabric of Ashe's strapless bra, the garment falling down the floor without delay.

Ashe formed her lips in a tight line, while her face became warmer and redder than it already is, especially when Sejuani's gaze became stuck on her now exposed chest.

"Proceed,"

To get it over with, Ashe quickly ran the blade through either sides of her underwear, which was easily pulled and discarded by her rival afterwards. She handed the dagger back to Sejuani, who smiled and gave the blade a kiss before tossing it carelessly to the side. Now finished in fully undressing herself, Ashe lowered her head, right arm on her chest and left hand covering her southern lips.

"No need to cover yourself," Sejuani told her, voice laced with hunger. "I want to see ALL of you."

Sejuani took her wrists and pulled her hands away from her body, placing both of it on her armor-covered shoulders. No blockage obscured the breathtaking view in front of Sejuani now. She's finally looking at the scene she always assumed that Tryndamere beholds every single nightfall that came.

"Being married to that brutish man," Sejuani ran a finger over Ashe's flat stomach, causing the archer to shiver. "I actually expected to see a few blemishes or bruises here and there."

"We... We never did it."

Sejuani halted in stroking, sapphire eyes darting up to Ashe's flushed face, which now has a curtain of pure snow white hair in front of the flawless face of the archer. Sejuani reached forward and brushed the strands away from Ashe's face, staring at the other female's face for a few seconds.

"Never did what?"

"Tryndamere and I... We never consummated our marriage."

"Oh, really?" Sejuani leaned forward, causing Ashe's arms to end up over shoulders and loosely wrap around her.

"The only intimate deed we had ever done was the ceremonial kiss, that's it."

"Hmm, then that means..."

"Ah!" Ashe's eyes widened, arms suddenly locked around Sejuani and her whole body jerked as soon as the other female slipped a finger of her right hand inside her folds.

Sejuani hummed when her finger came in contact with Ashe's hymen, confirming what Ashe had just told her. "You're right,"

"S-Sejuani," Ashe whimpered quietly.

"Were you saving yourself for a certain someone?"

Ashe nodded, eyes clenched shut.

"And who is that certain someone?" Sejuani questioned, twisting her finger, left and right, inside of the royal's slowly becoming drenched womanhood.

"Y-You..."

...

...

...

"Lies!" Sejuani hissed at her, strongly pressing her thumb down Ashe's clit.

"Ah...! S-Sej...!" Ashe cried out, arms attempting to pull Sejuani in.

Sejuani resisted her pull, eyes gazing at her intently.

"It's... It's true..." Ashe breathlessly whispered. "I... I saved myself for you, Sejuani. I desire no one else but you to touch me, to touch me like this."

As if to prove a point, Ashe lifted her hips up before letting it fall back down, pushing Sejuani's finger deeper inside of her. Sejuani felt the nails of one of Ashe's hands dig inside her bare nape, while the Queen herself bit her bottom lip and throw her head back, unconsciously pushing her chest towards the boar rider.

Sejuani couldn't help but feel the heat between her own legs become warmer as she watched her very own rival, the same woman she has been wanting to overthrow, gently thrash in her arms with the pleasure her own finger inflicted on the archer.

"P-Please, Sejuani..." Ashe breathed out. "Mark me as your own."

She reached up with one hand and mildly forced Ashe to look into her eyes, finding herself staring into darkened ceruleans when she succeeded.

"Look at me when you tell me what you desire,"

"I crave for your touch, Sejuani," Ashe uttered to her, hands now holding the sides of her head. "I want no other man or woman to touch me intimately but you."

Finally, for both parties, Sejuani pulled Ashe in and captured her lips with eager ones. The kiss was wild and heated, both leaders of the two rivaling tribes fighting for dominance in the exchange. As their lips moved against each other and their tongues battled fiercely, Sejuani moved her left hand and used it to grab Ashe's soft and round rear. With that hand, she lifted Ashe up and dropped her down, pushing her finger back inside and deeper into the other's womanhood.

"Ahh...!" Ashe threw her head back, breaking the kiss and pulling Sejuani against her chest.

Sejuani took Ashe's right nipple into her mouth, sucking on it hungrily for a moment. She pulled back and looked up, simultaneously taking her finger out of Ashe. The Queen on her lap whimpered at the action, but said no complaint whatsoever.

"Look at me,"

Ashe obediently refocused her gaze on her, lips slightly parted as she tried to revert her breathing back to normal.

"What do you desire, my Queen?"

She felt the archer run her smooth and pale hands through her platinum blonde hair as she replied, "I desire you to ravish me, my King."

Sejuani nearly smirked at Ashe's reply. "Open your mouth,"

Ashe hadn't even fully opened her mouth when Sejuani pushed her wet finger inside, the same finger she had used to bring pleasure to the archer.

"Need I say more?"

No, she does not, apparently. Ashe got the message and wordlessly began to lick and suck at the finger, maintaining eye contact with Sejuani the whole time she did. Sejuani watched with wanton delight, while she felt Ashe's warm and skilled tongue brush and rub her finger.

Call her narcissistic, but Ashe enjoyed the taste Sejuani's finger offered her. She doesn't know if it's either the situation is causing her enjoyment, or if it's actually the taste, or both. But, she could care less. She's, after all, too focused in living her long-time fantasy.

"Enough,"

A low and wet pop was heard when Sejuani slowly pulled her finger out of Ashe's mouth, a string of saliva connecting her fingertip to Ashe's lips. The string was broken as soon as Sejuani took the said finger inside her own mouth, lazily sucking on her own digit. She also remained her gaze on the other female, who met it with an equally clouded stare.

After a few seconds of looking at each other lustfully and sucking on her finger, Sejuani pulled her finger away, cleaning off Ashe's saliva and replacing it with her own.

"I plan on ravishing you 'til my heart's content," Sejuani hooked both of her hands below Ashe's thighs and stood up, lifting Ashe up with no sign or feel of difficulty. A small thud sounded as soon as Sejuani spun around and plopped Ashe onto the throne, hands landing on the armrests and leaning towards the other afterwards.

"I hope you're prepared for a wild night, my Queen."

Ashe's eyes could only widen before it closed shut as pleasure filled and consumed her whole system.

"O-O-Of c-course, my K-King...!

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _This is the storyline my mind conjured up when I saw an image of Ashe tied up and with Sejuani spanking her, so yeah, hope you readers like it. ^_^_

 _Once again, the image I described is NOT mine. :3_

 _If you readers have any small plots or ideas you may want to share, just comment it or message me. Don't worry, I'm a friendly person. :3_


	20. New Year (Katarina x Ashe)

**New Year**

Another year is about pass, and another year is about to come. The High Council has given the League champions a few days off to unwind and celebrate the coming of a new year, and of course, those said champions made the most of it.

Almost half of the members of the League left the Institute and went back to their homes at their nation, but there are still more than a handful of champions that have stayed and decided to celebrate at the Institute grounds.

Katarina Du Couteau is one of those champions.

Right now, she's standing at the tippy-top of the tallest building, specifically, a tower, in the Institute, watching the beautiful night sky, which are decorated with twinkling stars and a nice full moon.

Walking over to the edge, she caught the sight of the other rooftops, where she spotted some of her fellow champions, all paired up and waiting for the clock to strike twelve.

At one rooftop, she saw Vi and Caitlyn sitting on a bench, hands intertwined and both smiling and sometimes releasing a few chuckles and such. The rooftop beside it is where Leona and Diana can be found, the two goddesses perched on the edge, one particular Lunari seemingly pointing out a few constellations to her partner.

But, those aren't the only ones that she saw. At the Institute gardens, most of the champions that had stayed can be seen, some paired up, some standing with a group and some just enjoying their solitude in their own little bubble. Her green eyes swept through the not so crowded area, and it focused onto the woman with white hair, sitting on the grass beside Tryndamere.

She admired the Queen of Freljord from a long distance, seeing as the cowl is pulled back and served as no coverage to the beautiful Freljordian's facial features. Katarina sat on the edge of the building, legs dangling below, hands on either sides of hers, and eyes still unmoving from her _'target'_.

A part within her somehow wishes to be a Freljordian, and maybe then, she will be able to stand by the royal ruler of its nation without arousing any suspicions or accusations of an assassination attempt. She silently wished she could take Tryndamere's place right now. To be beside Ashe, and to show her affection so openly to the pale beauty without making a scene...

It's a fantasy, she knows.

Tryndamere currently shared his large king's robe with Ashe, half of the warm material draped over the archer's shoulders. Katarina could only envision herself and Ashe in her mind, her being the one to offer Ashe warmth in every cold moment.

Yes, it's a dream.

A scene where her imagination is at its finest.

"FIFTEEN MORE MINUTES TO GO!" Jinx's voice practically echoed throughout the Institute, snapping Katarina back to reality.

Katarina, despite the desire to not do so, took her eyes away from the Queen of the coldest nation in Runeterra and looked back up the sky, letting herself be lost in the endless space above her, which will be filled with fireworks in a few minutes.

She remembered when she was still a young child, she had one belief every time she waited for a new year to come. Her belief was to wish before the new year rolls in, and when she was young, she stupidly believed that her wish would come true.

Thinking about it now, she wanted to laugh at her foolish thinking.

But, she raised her head...

Gazed up at the bright stars...

And parted her lips.

...

Yet no word, nor syllable, was heard.

 _'I wish her a happy new year.'_

Only her thoughts came, waiting to be openly vocalized.

"That's all I ask," She said to the cool breeze that blew against her face. "For her to be happy."

"TEN MORE FUCKING MINUTES!"

Katarina groaned as she moved her gaze to the Loose Cannon, her moment ruined by the gunner's voice.

"CAN'T THAT CLOCK TICK ANY FASTER!?" Jinx questioned the summoners around her, while she pointed a finger at the digital holographic clock the Piltovians have set up at the center of the Institute Garden.

She ran a hand through her hair, pushing some of the strands back and away from her face, while her eyes searched the one she's been fantasizing about for the past few moments.

Only to find a vacant space beside the Barbarian King.

Leaning forward, she scanned the gardens for any sign of the Queen, but her search ended up useless, for the Frost Archer seems to have disappeared from her line of vision. She internally wondered where Ashe could have gone, especially since there's only ten minutes left before the clock's big hand points to twelve.

She began to think, the places Ashe may go to now, but in the end, she came to a conclusion that Ashe may have just excused herself to probably go to the ladies' room.

...

...

...

Much to her own shock...

Someone managed to sneak behind her and...!

"May I join you?"

Katarina stiffened and became completely rigid for a moment.

 _'What the...?'_

She slowly turned her head, until she was looking over her shoulder, her emerald eyes meeting with soft ceruleans.

...

...

...

"This isn't the restroom." She blurted out without much of a thought.

Ashe looked at her with a small gleam of amusement.

"I think I was able to fathom that," Ashe said to her, a small smile on her lips. "May I join you?"

Katarina wanted to slap herself for, not only making an utter fool out of herself, but also for making Ashe have to repeat her question a few seconds ago. Inside of herself, there may be at least a quarter of herself still thinking if what Ashe had just asked her is real and not just a bunch of words her crazy imagination have conjured up.

Turning away from Ashe to avoid her uncharacteristic blush being seen, she gave her reply. "If you want."

Behind her, the archer's smile slightly widened. "I do."

In just a few blinks, Katarina found herself resisting the urge to just stare at Ashe, who is now sitting on the edge at her left, eyes directed to the sky, probably admiring them wordlessly. Her urge won over her in some way, and now, she's gazing at Ashe, nothing more to add to that. She's literally just looking at the archer, memorizing every single detail she could etch in her mind.

That's when her eyes landed on the white and red scarf Ashe presently has wound around her pale neck, keeping her warm and cozy in the cold night.

"That's the scarf that I gave you." Once again, Katarina spoke without thinking, vocalizing her thoughts blatantly.

Ashe took her gaze away from the star-littered sky and faced her. "So it was _you_ who left this at my doorstep."

Katarina turned away yet again and looked down, using her red hair as something to hide her suddenly warm face. She had totally forgotten that she had left her Christmas gift for Ashe without signing it or letting the archer know that it came from hers truly.

Well, now Ashe knows.

"I like it," Ashe confessed to her, leaning towards her and bumping her right shoulder against Katarina's left one. "It keeps me warm, most especially at night."

"Nice to know..." She muttered, still hiding behind her hair.

"Here,"

Katarina spared a look at Ashe's direction and found the other holding out a small square box wrapped with a Christmas-themed wrapper.

"It's late, I know, but... Merry Christmas, Katarina."

"Wait, this," She pointed at the gift. "Is for me?"

"Yes," Ashe nodded. "I bought a gift as soon as I received yours."

"How did you know it was me that gave the gift?"

Ashe chuckled. "I didn't."

"Then, how...?"

"Just open it."

Katarina glanced between the gift and Ashe for more than just a few times before finally accepting it. She stared at the wrapped box, but thankfully, she only took a second or two in doing so. She began to rip the wrapper off and afterwards, she found herself staring at a white box, which she then opened, revealing...

A folded white cape with red vine-like designs, a design completely identical to the scarf she had gifted Ashe with.

"I had it specially made for my mysterious gift-giver," Ashe told her. "I hope my said gift-giver likes it."

Katarina was just about to take the cape out of the box when...!

 _ **Boom!**_

"FINA-FUCKING-LLY!" Came Jinx's ever-loud voice. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Katarina took her gaze away from the cape and looked up to the sky, where dozens and dozens of colorful fireworks scattered all around and faded over time. The sky became as colorful as the fireworks can make it be, and Katarina was almost distracted by the display of it.

Keyword, **almost**.

Unexpectedly, she felt a soft and cool pair of lips touch her left cheek, but it was gone as soon as it came.

Her eyes were instantly taken away from the colorful fireworks. She snapped her gaze to Ashe, who she found smiling at her.

"Happy New Year, Katarina."

Ashe flashed her one more smile before the Queen herself turned to the awesome display of explosives up in the sky. Katarina though, she's still more focused in gazing at the woman beside her. Letting herself be lost in the moment, she leaned towards Ashe and placed a gentle kiss on the archer's cheek.

The Freljordian became still for a heartbeat before deliberately turning to face Katarina, and the assassin didn't bother pulling away and putting distance between them.

She met Ashe's gaze once more.

"Happy New Year, Ashe."

Ashe's smile appeared on her lips again as she slowly leaned towards Katarina.

It was too slow for Katarina, apparently.

The Noxian latched a hand on the back of Ashe's head and pulled the royal into a deep and searing kiss, a kiss that conveyed all her feelings for the ruler herself. She felt Ashe's hands perch onto her nape and pull her closer, deepening the kiss and prolonging the sweet and rather cliché moment.

The two of them pulled away at the same time, enough just to break the kiss, but not quite for them to be more than five inches apart. Ashe placed a quick and gentle kiss on the tip of her nose before nuzzling her head in her neck, and she responded by securing an arm around Ashe's waist, pulling the other female closer.

She enjoyed the somewhat serene moment, and beside her, Ashe spoke softly.

"It certainly is a happy new year."

Katarina couldn't agree more.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _This story was written and published in Wattpad in the date of January 4, which explains the title and the plot of the story. Anywhoo~!_

 _Hope you all had a great and joyful new year celebration! Just like Ashe and Katarina in this story. ;)_

 _What better way to start 2017 but to type up a one-shot of my OTP! 💖💘💙_


	21. The Mornings of a Queen and an Assassin

**Warning** : _This story is a **smut** , not much plotline, if you ask me._

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **The Mornings of a Queen and an Assassin**

Ashe gasped softly as Katarina struck her rear with her palm probably for the ninth time. She didn't care that it was painful. She's too lost in the lustful moment that she has began mixing pain and pleasure and couldn't decipher which is which.

Currently, she's on all fours and on her bed, her bare backside obviously pointing to the assassin, who seemingly enjoyed the view with a lewd and darkened gaze.

"Do you want it?" Katarina asked her with a husky voice that made Ashe nearly shiver in response.

"Y-Yes..."

"Beg for it." Katarina growled, slapping her rear once more.

"Ah!" She gasped out yet again, biting her bottom lip in pleasure afterwards. "P-Please... I... I want it..."

"Want what?" Katarina teased, smirking as she held the pseudo cock she currently has strapped on her crotch.

"I want you to... mmm... please me..."

Ashe clearly knew, as Queen of Freljord, she shouldn't be begging for a Noxian assassin to fuck her senselessly, but oh, that's what she truly desires right now.

"Please you? How?"

"I..."

 _'Just say it!'_ A voice, similar to hers, shouted at her in her mind.

"Fuck me, Katarina... Take my innocence." Her nails dug inside the sheets. "Mark me as your own."

Katarina grinned before moving forward, stroking Ashe's dripping entrance with the tip of her strap on.

"If you insist."

With a strong thrust, Katarina slid the pseudo cock inside Ashe, causing the Queen to let out a pained, and same time, pleasured cry.

Ashe became still, and so did Katarina. The Noxian very well knew that this is Ashe's first time, and she won't be cruel about it. It had always been Ashe who wears the toy, but now, the archer has finally let Katarina be the one using it. She leant over Ashe, her well-endowed bust pressing against the royal's smooth back.

She planted a soft kiss on Ashe's shoulder, while she planted her hands beside Ashe's own.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She whispered quietly, which earned her a nod in return.

Katarina latched her lips onto Ashe's neck and began sucking on the soft and cool skin as she moved her hips forward, thrusting the sex toy deeper into the archer's tight quiver. After a second's worth of movement, she felt the tip of it meet with Ashe's hymen.

"Kat, I...-!"

"We can stop now, if you want." Katarina whispered against Ashe's neck. "Just say the word, and I'll pull out."

Ashe shook her head. "N-No... It's... It's fine. I'll be fine..."

"Alright, I'll go slow...-!"

"No," Ashe shook her head. "Just... Just do it."

"Ashe, it'll hurt...-!"

"Just do it! I'll adjust to the pain."

"Ashe..."

"It's always been you who's been adjusting to my pain. I want to adjust now for you."

Katarina smiled against her lover's neck before whispering, "I love you."

Ashe wasn't given a chance to reply, for Katarina had obeyed her command and suddenly jerked her hips forward, breaking through Ashe's virgin barrier with one thrust.

Ashe cried out in pain, throwing her head back and clenching her eyes shut, nails practically ripping through the sheets.

Katarina didn't dare move her hips. Instead, she began peppering Ashe's neck with licks and kisses, a few occasional sucking added to the mix as well. She gave Ashe the time to get used to the feeling of having something inside her womanhood.

"Y-You... You can move now..." Ashe whispered lowly, eyes slowly opening and a few tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you, Ashe," She whispered again.

"I... love you too..."

Now having permission from her partner, she began moving her hips, first starting in a leisure pace of thrusting. The low sound of squelching almost made Katarina moan out, while the fake cock slowly slid in and out of Ashe's wet core.

"F-Faster..." Ashe breathed out, breath becoming unsteady.

"Alright..."

Katarina began increasing her speed in thrusting, loving the feeling of Ashe's rear slapping against her front with every thrust she made. Each thrust became stronger, and each thrust was deeper than the other.

To Ashe, it drove the Queen completely mad with pleasure, her mind becoming clouded with lewd thoughts and desires.

Ashe, once again, released a scream when Katarina had managed to hit a potential spot that sent a rush of pleasure within her.

"Ah! Oh, Avarosa..."

Katarina smirked and lightly bit Ashe's neck. "Avarosa isn't the one bringing you pleasure, my Queen."

"Mmm..." Was the only reply Ashe gave her.

"Faster?" She asked _'casually'_ , her thrusting pace still in moderate speed.

One of her hands moved away from the sheets and groped one of Ashe's boobs, fingers pinching the sensitive nipple, which then caused more pleasure for the archer.

"Ah!"

"Faster, Your Majesty?"

Ashe nodded frantically. "Y-Yes...! Please..."

Katarina pulled away and kneeled on the mattress, her hands clasping onto Ashe's hips as she readied herself to do just what the Queen asked her to do.

"If you insist...!" Katarina grunted before she began thrusting her hips in a rapid pace, while she also held and moved Ashe's hips.

She watched with a wanton gaze as the strap-on disappeared and reappeared right before her eyes, and each time she saw it, it was wetter and more drenched than it was before. The view her present angle offered her gave her rush of pleasure of her own, energizing her to pound against the already breathless Queen.

"Kat...! Katarina...!"

"Hmm?" She hummed with a grunt.

Her quick movements caused the bed to slightly creak and shake, her body becoming warmer and warmer with every thrust.

"Kat...! I'm... I'm so close!"

"Feel free to have your release, Your Highness...!" She said between grunts, her already fast pace becoming more rapid and more frenzied.

"Kat, Kat, Kat...!" Ashe began to say over and over again. "Ahh~!"

The Queen threw her head back yet again as Katarina finally brought her to her peak. Katarina's thrusting was put to a halt as Ashe's pussy clamped around the pseudo-cock, disabling her from moving it.

She chuckled to herself as Ashe became still for a moment before collapsing onto the bed, the sex toy leaving her womanhood with a rather audible squelch.

For a moment, Katarina found herself admiring the honey-coated strap-on. With one finger, she stroked the shaft of the toy and brought the digit towards her lips, licking and sucking the cum Ashe had coated it with.

In front of her, Ashe watched with half-lidded eyes as Katarina sucked on her own finger.

"Did you enjoy it?" Katarina asked after pulling her finger out of her mouth with a wet pop.

Ashe smiled, looking a tad bit tired, but nonetheless...!

"I actually wouldn't mind if I were to return the favor to you."

Katarina merely raised an eyebrow before Ashe had suddenly unlock the clasp of the strap-on, taking the sex toy away from her waist.

"My turn~" Ashe cooed with a sweet smile.

"I wouldn't mind if it was always your turn."

Katarina laid down on the bed and watched closely and intently as Ashe began equipping the sex toy, strapping and securing the black leather around her slender waist. Once it was secured, Katarina willingly spread her legs to her sides, while Ashe positioned herself between them.

Ashe held the pseudo-cock by its base, looking at the wetness covering it for a moment before turning her gaze towards the assassin laid out in front of her, waiting to be pleasured by hers truly.

"Is my Kitty waiting for her master?" Ashe murmured.

"Yes," Katarina whispered out, hands itching to reach forward and touch the archer's flawless body.

Ashe leaned over Katarina and captured the redhead's red lips with her pale pink ones, both lips mashing together and moving along each other in the most perfect way they could envision a kiss. Katarina wrapped her arms around Ashe's neck, while the archer grinded her hips forward, rubbing the shaft of the sex toy against Katarina's already-wet southern lips.

"Mmm," Ashe hummed in their kiss.

Katarina buried her hands inside Ashe's hair, fingers slightly tangling in between the soft strands. While they had their lip-dance, Ashe started to position the strap-on at the very front of the entrance.

"Ready?" She asked before Katarina took her lips again.

"Go ahead," Katarina murmured, burying her face in Ashe's neck and beginning to suck on the smooth skin yet again.

Ashe thrusted her hips forward and...!

"Oh, Noxus...!" Katarina abruptly gasped out, shooting forward and clasping onto Ashe's torso as if her life depended on it.

Ashe pulled back and now sat on the bed, while Katarina was latched ojto her torso and in her arms, the plastic toy just halfway inside her lover's womanhood.

"Surprised?" Ashe asked her.

Katarina breathlessly laughed, chin still perched over Ashe's left shoulder. "A bit, yeah."

"Shall I sheathe my arrow into your quiver, my sweet assassin?"

"It would literally be my pleasure," The redhead told her, lightly nipping on Ashe's earlobe.

"Naughty kitten, you are..."

Katarina's felt like an explosion of pleasure shot through her whole body as Ashe released her hold on her hips, causing her to drop onto the Queen's lap and sheathe the the toy down to its very base.

"Fucking ahhh...!" Katarina archer her back and dug her nails into Ashe's shoulders, causing the archer to hiss in pain, and of course, pleasure.

"Screaming already?" Ashe asked her teasingly. "I haven't even moved."

"Fuck you, Ashe..." Katarina cursed, biting her lip as she began adjusting to the feel of having something hard inside of her.

Ashe chuckled, licking Katarina's collarbone after. "I love you too, my ravishing Noxian."

People would never claim they'd be associated with a Noxian, but Ashe? Well, she has her own personal favorite in the Noxian circle.

"Move, dammit..." Katarina grunted out.

"Such foul language you use,"

Katarina clenched her eyes shut in total pleasure as Ashe began lifting her up and down the fake cock, while she thrusted her waist as much as she can. In only a few thrusts, Katarina found herself internally begging for the Queen to increase her speed.

"Ashe, faster, now..."

"Don't you know that only fools rush in so carelessly?" Ashe asked as casually as she can, while she sheathed and unsheathed the pseudo-cock inside Katarina's dripping walls. Obviously, lubrication isn't a problem at the moment.

"Fuck... I'm a fool...!"

Ashe halted, much to Katarina's internal protests. The Queen quirked an eyebrow at her, while she moved her hands up and gently groped the assassin, pleasurably kneading the soft flesh and flicking her thumbs across the sensitive nipples.

"You're a fool, you say?"

"Yes,"

Katarina grabbed a fistful of Ashe's hair and pulled her head back, her own face hovering over Ashe's an inch or two apart.

"I'm a fool for **you** , my Queen."

Without warning, Katarina pushed her back and forced her to lie back on the plush bed. As soon as she was lying down, Katarina began to lift her own hips up and down, riding the Queen with desperate need as if this was their last moment together.

Ashe watched in lewd amazement for a few moments as Katarina moved herself atop her, releasing strings of curses and moans of pleasure with every drop of her hips. Every time Ashe saw the toy disappear into Katarina's sheathe, it made her arousal become more and more pronounced, especially in her heated gaze.

Placing her hands on Katarina's waist, she began aiding the assassin in moving herself up and down. Ashe started thrusting her hips up, meeting each and every drop of Katarina's hips.

The position they're in gave Katarina absolute and uncensored pleasure. She could feel the sex toy touching the sweet depths within her, and it was pushing her to her orgasm without difficulty.

"Oh, Noxus...! Ahh...~!"

"Noxus isn't the one bringing you pleasure, my feisty kitten."

"Oh, Ashe! Ashe...! Ashe...! Aahhh! Ashe~!"

"That's more... like it...!" Ashe grunted out, gripping Katarina's hips and giving her a series of rapidly strong and deep thrusts.

It only took a few of those frenzied thrusts before Katarina finally reached her point of release. Katarina became rigid for a moment, twitching and convulsing for a few times before collapsing onto Ashe's arms, face buried between the Queen's bosom.

"Let's stay like this..." Katarina murmured against Ashe's chest. "I like it when my pillow is your boobs."

Ashe chuckled and lifted Katarina's face up, meeting the green gaze of the Noxian. "At least let me take the toy off."

Katarina smirked, a bit tiredly, but, "What, you want to go for round three?"

"Maybe in the bathroom, since we need to take a bath."

"What? Why?" Katarina whined, pouting like a child.

Ashe then pointed to the window, where the sun is out and shedding some light into the room. "We still have matches to attend in an hour."

"Oh, then,"

Katarina rolled off of her and grabbed her hands, pulling her off the bed. As soon as Ashe was off the bed and standing on her two feet, Katarina swiftly took off the straps of the sex toy before detaching the plastic shaft, discarding the waist straps to the side.

She raised the glistening toy and flashed a mischievous grin, offering the wet object to Ashe.

"It's your turn to clean today."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _This smut was totally unplanned. Honestly, readers. Sorry for the long title, by the way. Can't think of anything else. XD_

 _And, yes, I can only write smuts like these when they star my top three Yuri ships:_

 _ **Katarina×Ashe (duh), Vi×Caitlyn and Leona×Diana.** ^_^_

 _ **Dedicated to** : IvaVampire (from Wattpad)_

 _Hey, Iva, my fellow KatxAshe shipper! Hope you enjoyed this piece. :D_

 _'Til next time mah readerz! ^3^_


	22. Will You Be (Jarvan IV x Shyvana)

**Will You Be**

Champions and summoners walked around the halls of the Institute, each and every one of them going on with their own businesses. Yordles can be seen moving through the crowd expertly, obviously due to it being their everyday routine.

But, not all the people seem to be comfortable with each other.

The Half-Dragon of Demacia walked down the hall, and the summoners that she passed parted as if she was going to burn them to a crisp if they were to touch an inch of her red armor. Shyvana ignored all of them, but one Yordle, specifically, Teemo, was too distracted with his conversation with Kennen and ended up walking straight at Shyvana's left leg.

Teemo fell on his butt as he looked up to see who he had bumped into, only for his eyes to widen, its hues filling with fear.

"Swift Scout," Shyvana greeted blankly.

When Shyvana made a move to assist the Yordle back to his two little feet, Teemo frantically scrambled up and off the floor, quickly snatching his hat from the ground.

"O-oh! S-sorry, Shyvana! Didn't mean to bump you! Sorry 'bout that!" Teemo apologized, looking quite nervous.

"It is alright,"

Teemo laughed uneasily. "Right, right. Anyway, I have to go now, bye!"

Shyvana watched with her usual stoic façade as Teemo ran off, Kennen bowing his head as a form of goodbye before chasing after his fellow Yordle. For a moment, Shyvana found herself staring at the direction Teemo had disappeared to before she continued on with her way again.

While walking, she wondered internally why Teemo was so frightened with her. She replayed the memory in her head and found no sense of the Swift Scout's behavior. She had not threatened him, or showed any malice towards him, yet...

 _'Why was he afraid?'_

"Hey, Shyvana!"

Her gaze snapped to her left and found Lux skipping alongside her. The mage continued with her skipping for a few more seconds before she settled in just ordinarily walking. Well, if one would not point out the bounce in every step the blonde made.

"What is it, Luxanna?" She asked, turning her stare ahead of her.

"Why the long face?"

"This has always been my facial expression everyday."

"Exactly," Lux said, shooting her what she assumed is supposed to be a scolding look. "Why are you so dark and gloomy? It's Valentine's Day! You should be excited, especially when the possibility of someone giving you chocolates is around the corner."

"I am not fond such things."

Lux pouted, but it didn't take long for it to be replaced with a wide smile. "Oh, have you heard about the latest news of our oh so noble king?"

"You mean the Prince?"

"Mm-hm!"

"He is back at Demacia, is he not?"

"Actually, he just came back here to the Institute this morning! Rumour has it, he came back because he has his eyes set on someone within the League."

Lux clapped her hands excitedly and went on with her story, while Shyvana's mind trailed off. Lux's words weren't registering in her mind anymore. Instead, she was thinking about the information she had just discovered.

Jarvan had come back, and for what? To give someone chocolates? To ask someone to be his Valentine?

Shyvana frowned slightly, her frown coming out as a scowl.

"Hey, Shyv!"

She redirected her gaze back to Lux, who had called for her attention all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

"That's the last match of the day, sooo," Lux then widely smiled. "Have any plans for this evening? Any special someone you'd like to spend the night of Valentine's Day with?"

"None."

Lux's smile turned upside down. "But, why?"

Shyvana halted her steps and turned to Lux. "I'm not like you, Luxanna! My touch is too warm to actually be considered humanly, my skin is purple and I transform into a dragon. A beast! I blow flames, while you cast spells. Beings like me are not meant to receive any gifts in these kinds of events. Beings like me are meant to be left alone to suffer in their own solitude."

...

...

...

"Shyvana... I... I'm sorry, I...-!"

Shyvana turned away. "Save your apologies. You have nothing to apologize for. Now, excuse me."

Lux watched with a deeply sad frown on her face as Shyvana walked away. Shyvana herself had her fists clenched as she headed to her champion quarters. She was too absorbed within her internal rage that she did not bother to take notice of the people she passed. Next thing she knew, she was already in her room, unclasping her red gauntlets from her hands.

She was about to store them in its rightful place, when she heard three sequential knocks at the door. Inside, she wondered who would want to talk to her right now, and she ended up assuming that it must be the Lady of Luminosity. She sighed to herself, knowing Lux would probably want to apologize and find a way to make it up to her.

Shyvana placed her gauntlets down on a nearby desk and approached the door. She wrapped a hand around the doorknob and twisted it, pulling the door open and revealing...

"Prince Jarvan!" Her posture straightened and surprise crossed her facial features before it was immediately masked.

"Good evening, Shyvana," Jarvan greeted with a small smile and a nod of his head.

"Is there something you need?"

"Well, not quite," Jarvan cleared his throat. "I am actually... curious to what your plans are for this evening."

 _'Not this again...'_

"I do not have any tasks to be done this evening, if that's what you are asking."

"Oh, so you are free, then?"

"In a way, yes."

"I see, well," Jarvan arranged himself as he continued. "May I ask you to... accompany me for tonight's event?"

"The Heartseeker Ball?"

"Yes, that."

"Prince Jarvan, only couples are attending that event."

Jarvan sighed and his rather tensed form slackened. His right hand, which was hidden behind his back, was pulled to the front, unveiling a rectangular red box with a small gold bow on top of it.

"Um, ehem, let me retry this rather... pitiful attempt of mine." Jarvan murmured, arranging the collar of his cloth armor for a second. "Shyvana,"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my partner?"

...

...

...

"Partner?"

Honestly, Shyvana is completely clueless with what Jarvan meant.

The Exemplar of Demacia rubbed his chin uneasily with his free hand, thinking of the next set of words to rephrase his question.

"What I mean to say is, will you... serve as my company tonight?"

"As your guard?"

Jarvan bowed his head slightly as he scratched the back of his head, running out of words to use to ask his question.

"No, no, what I'm trying to say is that...-!"

"It is of no trouble if you want me to escort you to the par...-!"

All of a sudden, Jarvan took a step forward, firmly grasped her right wrist and pulled her in. Shyvana became as frozen as a stone statue as soon as she felt Jarvan's lips over her warm ones. Her eyes went wide and her posture became absolutely rigid. Her thinking seemed to have suddenly vanished as she processed what's currently happening. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest and each beat echoed in her ears.

It was as if she had become deaf, and all she could hear was her thundering heart, and all she could feel was Jarvan's lips on her own. It was an... unusual feeling, but she found herself not minding it. In fact, she was actually...

Dare she say it?

She was actually enjoying it.

After what seemed like a hours of unfamiliar emotions swirling inside of her, Jarvan pulled away and took a small step back, a light color painting his cheeks. He looked down for a moment, a bit embarrassed at what he had done.

"What I've been meaning to ask you is... Will you be my Valentine, Shyvana?"

Shyvana stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

What was she suppose to say? She never did anticipate herself to be in this kind of position. She attempted to find any reasons why Jarvan would do this, ask this, yet she turned up empty.

And so, she settled with, "Why?"

Jarvan's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you choose me?"

"Why would I not?"

"I am a dragon,"

"Half-dragon."

"Why would you ask me, of all the people in Demacia, to be your Valentine?"

"Do I actually need to answer that?"

"Yes," Shyvana said, wanting to know his reply. "Only if you answer will I say yes to you."

"If that is your condition, so be it."

Jarvan took one of her hands and intertwined it with one of his.

"It is because I only see myself loving only one person,"

His hazel eyes looked into Shyvana's red ones, and all Shyvana found in them was an emotion she never thought would ever see from someone who looked at her.

Love.

"And that person... is you."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _This one was actually rushed and typed within an hour straight, since it was my older sister that asked me to type this._

 _ **Requested by** : silversapphire (my sister)_


	23. Frosty Passion (Ashe x Lissandra)

**Frosty Passion**

Ashe's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard a loud _clang!_ come from behind her. Every passing millisecond, she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom anymore in the Avarosan castle. No, she's on a cold hard ground and is wearing nothing but an unfamiliar dress.

She was just about to attempt in standing up from the ground, when a large hand suddenly grabbed her by the hips and hauled her off the dirt. She then ended up being slung onto the shoulder of none other than...!

"Trundle!" Ashe gasped in realization.

Trundle merely grunted as he walked out of what Ashe can describe as some sort of cell, which she concluded that she had been held in for quite a while.

"Where are you taking me?" She questioned, squirming in the troll's grasp.

Once again, Trundle released a grunt, not giving Ashe the answer she asked for. She struggled for a few more times, twisting and attempting to turn in the Troll King's grasp, before she gave up and just let the creature carry her wherever he intends to bring her.

Instead of staying limp and look like some sort of corpse being carried, Ashe decided to settle in the task of examining her current state of clothing. Since she can't examine her whole body due to her position, she decided to audit her arms, which are both covered with dark blue sleeves that bore a familiar design. She guessed that the design of her sleeves must be identical to the whole dress, which made her think.

 _'This design...'_

She knows it. Truly, she does. But, she couldn't somehow place it, couldn't remember where she had seen its patterns. In the end, she wasn't given the time to ponder about it, since Trundle abruptly, and practically, threw her off of his shoulder.

Ashe fell on the ground and on her back in a hard and rough manner, causing her to release a groan of pain.

"Leave us."

She froze, looking as if she was suddenly hit with her own frost arrows. The voice she had just heard, she knows it all to well to not identify it. It's the same voice that sends chills up her spine every single time she hears it in the Fields of Justice.

Trundle snorted before turning away, dragging his club, Boneshiver, behind him. The other trolls inside the room also left, closing the ice doors as soon as they stepped out of the room.

For a deafeningly silent moment, Ashe laid there on the cold hard ground, staring up at the dark ceiling littered with sharp icicles she knew that can kill her if it were to fall now. Having sharp senses, she's still completely aware that there's another person in the room with her.

 _'Who else could it be?'_ She half-sarcastically asked herself in her thoughts.

"Lissandra."

The Ice Witch, who is presently standing atop the steps to her throne made out of pure ice, smirked at the archer on the ground. Ashe turned to her side and placed her hands on the ground, pushing herself off the frigid surface.

"Who would have thought you would be so easily captured from your own territory?" Lissandra mocked, the smirk on her ice blue lips threatening to widen and become more obvious than it already is. "Are you cold, Your Highness?"

"Am I shivering?" Ashe boldly, and sardonically, questioned back, now standing on her two bare feet.

"No, you are not, but..."

She blinked, and Lissandra disappeared from her place. She didn't even get the chance to scan the room to find the evil ice mage. Ashe became as still as a stone statue when she felt a cold fingertip touched her exposed skin on her back.

"You will be once I'm through with you."

She felt the taller woman press against her from behind, cold hands roaming downward and dancing over her hips. Ashe made a move to thrust an elbow back, hoping to hit Lissandra. A hand caught her elbow and in a flash, she was thrown across the room, crashing through an ice statue sculpted to look like Trundle. To be honest, the statue looked like anything but Trundle himself.

Ashe felt the soreness in her body as she laid on the cold floor again, surrounded by ice bits of the statue. Lissandra stared at the pieces on the floor, not caring that it was Trundle himself that had made that sculpture. The sorceress approached Ashe, who was groaning in pain at the floor.

"Did it hurt you?" Lissandra asked, earning a weak glare from the archer.

No words were given by the Queen, but it wasn't like Lissandra was expecting any. The Ice Mage surprised Ashe when she leaned down and offered a hand for her to take. Ashe's eyes glanced between the hand and the owner of it, not giving any ounce of trust to Lissandra.

"Acting stubborn now, aren't you?"

Before Ashe could even move a finger, Lissandra swooped down all of a sudden and wound an arm around her waist. As if she was as light as a simple human-size stuffed toy, Lissandra carried her towards a doorway hidden by the shadows. She so badly wanted to thrash and squirm in the other female's clutches, but the soreness her crash left to her earlier was still reacting.

Ashe stayed unmoving in Lissandra's grasp, the narrow and dimly-lit hall they're currently going through cloaking the two of them almost fully.

"I always expected that you'd fight back against me," Lissandra murmured, and Ashe didn't have to look up to see the smirk painted on the ice witch's lips. "And I must admit, I am _certainly_ loving every bit of struggle you put up."

One moment, they were at a dark hall, the next, they were in a wide bedroom. The thick ice walls and the shimmering crystals around them provided more than just a fair amount of light, illuminating the whole room brightly.

Ashe didn't take the time to marvel at the natural beauty of the ice surrounding them, for her focus was directed from Lissandra to the large circular bed at the center of the room. The sheets possessed whiteness that could rival pure snow itself and there were four tall bed posts made out of ice evenly distributed around it, holding white lace curtains half-drawn.

Lissandra, without giving or showing any warnings, pulled Ashe up to her feet, encircling an arm around her waist and fingers holding her jaw firmly, lips hovering just an inch away from her ear.

"I promised you that I'd ravage you once I get the chance,"

The frosty breath grazing Ashe's ear made the archer shudder, hearing the undertone in the ice mage's tone with perfect clarification.

"I hope you know what I meant."

Ashe gasped as soon as Lissandra rushed forward and towards the bed, dropping her on the bed carelessly. With a flick of her fingers, bindings made out of ice shot out from the four posts and secured around her wrists and ankles. Once the ice ropes were completely clasped, it pulled and tightened, forcing Ashe to assume an 'X' position with her body.

"Lissandra!" She yelled, glaring at the mage standing at the foot of the bed. "What is the meaning of this? Release me this instant!"

"Oh?" Lissandra waved a hand in the air, conjuring up a shard of ice with edges that can cut through almost anything. "You, dear archer, are not in your kingdom anymore."

Lissandra took hold of the newly created shard and used the tip to puncture through the cloth of the long dress Ashe wore, the sharp tip pushing through the material without a hitch.

"You're in mine."

A quiet _swoosh!_ was heard, and next thing Ashe knew, the dress was no more and laid on her sides, serving no cover for her whatsoever. She was left in wearing a simple set of blue silk undergarments.

Lissandra smirked when she heard Ashe let out a gasp of surprise. Ashe tugged on her restraints, now feeling completely uncomfortable with her state of dress. When her quiet grunts reached Lissandra's ears, the Ice Witch's smirk morphed into a small grin.

"Cold, dear Queen?"

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this?" Ashe questioned, eyes harshly looking at Lissandra.

"Just one."

Lissandra reached behind her, unclasping the hooks of her dress over her nape. Once it was unhooked, Lissandra used her magic to pull the small hidden zipper downward. The dress loosened significantly. It only took a few small pulls and shrugs, for Ashe felt like she had just blinked. Lissandra took hold of her helmet and slowly pushed it off of her head, placing it on an ice pedestal that had sprouted from the ground, thanks to the abilities of the owner.

The ice mage stood there in front of her, bare, naked, no clothing obscuring her body from the archer's eyes. Lissandra's form was slim and her skin possessed a light blue hue, yet no scar or blemishes can be seen.

The bed dipped slightly when Lissandra got on, crawling until she was directly hovering above Ashe, who was suddenly at a loss for words. Now that the helmet is nowhere to be found, Ashe found herself gazing into a pair of eyes almost as white as the snow blanketing Freljord.

Lissandra's eyes, they had a tint of lavender mixed in its hue, making it more unique than others. No one has seen the mage's eyes, ever. Ashe was fully trapped in Lissandra's steady gaze, the gaze serving as some sort of binding itself.

"You seem to be speechless," Lissandra murmured, perching herself on Ashe's midriff. She cupped the archer's face in her hands, thumbs brushing against the cheeks. "Are my eyes that captivating? Or is it my body?"

Ashe blinked, more than just once or twice.

"You wonder what I hope to accomplish with this,"

When Lissandra pulled Ashe by her jaw, her magic assisted in lifting Ashe's back off the sheets, the bindings loosening enough just for Ashe to be able to sit up.

"And my answer is simple."

Lissandra leaned forward and captured Ashe's light pink lips into her pale blue ones. Compared to Ashe's, Lissandra's lips were colder, making the Queen of Freljord's own seem warmer. Ashe snapped back to herself once Lissandra kissed her. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle once again, pulling on the magical ropes and trying her best to pull away from the other female.

The pair of hands that had moved behind Ashe's head kept the archer from pulling away, degrading her efforts of defiance to a useless level. It's obvious that Ashe still has some fighting spirit within her, and it only made Lissandra want the royal even more.

"Do you know why I do this?" Lissandra asked Ashe, lips moving against Ashe's closed ones.

Ashe tried shaking her head, hoping to escape Lissandra's hold. She released a suppressed grunt, still not parting her lips.

"I always want what I can't have."

Lissandra's right hand rushed downward, nails scraping against Ashe's back roughly. It wasn't strong enough to slice through the skin, but it was strong enough to leave visible red claw-like marks. Lissandra used her nails to tear through silk material, hand yanking the offending garment away and throwing it aside without a pinch of care.

Ashe may have stopped herself from grunting out at the first wave of Lissandra's nail scrape, but she isn't strong enough to do a repeat when the second wave came.

Lips parted, Ashe let out a cry of pain, the nails of the mage practically biting her skin. Lissandra took advantage of the reaction and used her own lips to silence Ashe's pained scream. Ashe futilely protested to the kiss in a muffled manner, feeling Lissandra's tongue roaming inside her mouth.

The Frost Archer's air supply was running low, and when Lissandra pushed her down the bed and abruptly broke the kiss, Ashe gasped in to replenish her need for air. Lissandra released a wicked laugh, eyes focused on the breathless Queen beneath her.

"Breathless already?" She asked teasingly, almost mockingly. "Oh, darling,"

Lissandra leaned down and pressed herself against Ashe, lips floating an inch above Ashe's mildly parted ones.

"We're just getting started."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Umm, I'll leave everything else to your imagination, readers. :3_

 _Sorry for the 'sucky' title, can't think of anything else! __

 _Probably in the future, I'll write a one-shot where Lissandra and Ashe will really get down and dirty, but for now, this ends here. :P_

 _ **Requested by** : Rainb0wJaguar (from Wattpad)_

 _Next request, **Diana x Leona**! ^_^_

 _After that, these are the following one-shots that'll be next: (All of these are requests either from Wattpad or here in FF)_

 _\- Lulu x Tristana_

 _\- Elise x Zyra 🌱_

 _\- Soraka x Varus 😊_

 _\- Hecarim x Sona (Chose Sona because of a fanart) 😆_

 _\- Illaoi x Miss Fortune (No, it won't contain tentacle porn, sheesh!) 😑_

 _Just to point out for those who will request in the future, if I find myself not liking the pairing you requested, I'll only be able to either make a one-shot that's not as good as the others, or I won't do them at all. Sorry in advance. 😐✌_


	24. Good Luck (Diana x Leona)

**Good Luck**

Champions and summoners bustled along the mess hall, minding their own businesses and conversing with each other casually. The League's latest season had finally ended and the champions were now savouring their whole week off given by the Institute. Some are already packing to return to their homelands, some are making plans for the week and some are conversing about the fist-fight that had commenced between a few champions an hour ago.

As expected, the rumble was started because of the Noxians and Demacians. Other faction members just intervened before it could get any worse. The fight was stopped, but not without injuring a few champions here and there.

Now, Demacians and Noxians are sitting on tables far from one another, glaring at each other across the room.

Meanwhile, at the table found at one of the corners of the dining area, a lone Lunari can be seen, quietly enjoying her tray of food.

Diana, using the steel fork she has in hand, rolled the small green pea around her plate, playing with it absent-mindedly. She silently listened in to the random chatters from the summoners at the neighboring table, their words entering one ear and exiting through the other.

She isn't really known to be active in socializing with people. She admits, she doesn't even have anyone in the Institute who she considers a friend.

Well, she did consider one certain champion a friend. In the past, of course.

Presently, she and this said champion have never interacted again. Last time she had spoken to _her_ , she wasn't the Chosen of the Moon yet. After she had murdered the elders, all she could remember was the dark gold eyes that looked at her in horror that night. It's the same eyes that haunted her every time she closed her own.

"Scorn of the Moon,"

It's the same eyes that she's looking at right now.

" **Leona**." She snarled almost immediately, hands clenching into fists.

Confusion flashed in Leona's eyes.

"Leona?"

Diana blinked.

She nearly jumped back when she saw the person in front of her change from the Radiant Dawn to the Fist of Shadow. The once gold eyes were now obsidian black, which is the eye color of the Kinkou Ninja.

Akali decided to not wait for Diana to say anything else. Instead, she pulled out a folded paper from behind her and offered it to the Lunari, who stared at it in return.

"The Radiant Dawn had left this at the Infirmary after the Starchild and I had treated her."

"Why are you giving it to me, then?" She questioned, not seeing the unspoken reason why Akali is giving her the paper.

"Your name is written inside it."

Diana's gaze flickered up to the Ionian before it landed back on the folded parchment. It took a few seconds, but Diana managed to bring herself to take the item from Akali, who excused herself as soon as the paper left her grasp.

Her full attention was focused on the paper she held, gaze running over the handwritten name over it. Leona's name, it was scribbled on top of it by none other than Diana herself.

"It can't be..." She whispered in disbelief.

A whirl of emotions swirled within her. Fear, anxiety, anger and many more. The paper she's currently holding, it's the letter she had given Leona the day before the Radiant Dawn left to represent Mount Targon in the League of Legends. It's also the day before she had killed the Solari elders.

Diana still couldn't believe that Leona had kept it. All these days, weeks, months... It was surreal. Why would Leona keep it?

With mildly quivering hands, she unfolded the paper and read the words she had written.

 _ **Leona** ,_

 _I've finally gathered enough courage to bring my findings to the elders. Hopefully, they see my point and give my theory a chance._

 _I wish you were here with me, here to see everything I'll accomplish, because I wouldn't have been able to achieve this without your help._

 _You're probably at the Institute by the time you're reading this and I wish you luck to your matches in the Fields of Justice. I'm already looking forward for our stargazing when you get back._

 _Again, good luck!_

 _- **Diana**_

The paper isn't as smooth as it once was. It's quite obvious that it had seen better days. Leona had kept it that long, and it utterly confused Diana.

There's only one explanation how it was left in the Infirmary. Leona had probably dropped it during an examination or something of that sort. Still though, that doesn't explain why Leona is carrying something so... worthless with her.

Food forgotten, Diana got up, grabbed her scythe and left her table, not bothering in disposing of her leftovers properly. She swiftly weaved through the people until she reached the exit, walking out of the mess hall without much difficulty.

One hand held the letter, the other holding her weapon. She walked down the hall with a preoccupied mind, searching her brain for any possible reasons why Leona still has the letter. Diana had expected the Solari to actually burn the letter, throw it away, dispose of it.

"Have you two seen it?"

Diana halted her steps, her mind registering her surroundings. She was just about to turn around a corner, but an awfully familiar voice that entered her hearing stopped her in proceeding. Instead of going ahead, she pressed her back against the wall and peered around the corner.

First things she saw was a redheaded female clad in leather with sheathed blades practically decorating her whole body and a white haired female with a familiar navy blue cape and the well-known Avarosan bow.

In front of these two champions is the one and only Chosen of the Sun, the Radiant Dawn, the person Diana has been thinking about for the past few minutes.

"What's so special about a piece of paper anyway?" Katarina asked, sounding annoyed.

Ashe's words and tone contradicted the Noxian's. "We'll keep an eye out for it, Leona. In the mean time, I suggest you retrace your steps, check the places where you may have dropped it."

Leona sported a troubled look, making it plainly obvious to anyone that looked at her that she's bothered by something.

"Have you checked the Infirmary?" Ashe asked. "Maybe you left it there when Akali had examined you."

A look of realization crossed Leona's face. "You're, you're right! I forgot about that."

"Seriously though," Katarina cut back in. "What's so special about a stupid paper?"

"Someone special gave it to me," Leona answered. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't find it."

"You better hurry, then. From what I know, the cleaning crew had already started their rounds in the Institute." Ashe informed the Solari.

Leona nodded and bid her thanks and farewell to the pair before running down the hall, the hall's orb lights bouncing off the gold sword and shield clasped behind the Rakkorian's back. Diana pulled her head back and placed it against the wall, her brain processing everything she had witnessed just a mere moment ago.

 _'She's looking for it...'_ She raised the letter up to her eye level. _'She's looking for **this**...'_

She stared at the letter distractedly, the folded item putting her in an entranced state. Everything that's happening, it felt like it was moving all too fast and her brain was still trying to keep up to the present.

"Diana?"

Her head snapped to her right and she jumped back when she saw two pairs of eyes, one blue and one green, looking at her.

"Uh," She awkwardly nodded. "Hey."

"Hello." Ashe nodded back.

"Hey," Katarina greeted back, eyes landing on the folded paper. "Isn't that what your girlfriend's been looking for?"

"G-Girlfriend!?" She stuttered, face warming up and becoming red before she could do anything. Either it's due to anger or embarrassment, no one really knows. "Leona's not my girlfriend!"

"I didn't say anything about Leona," Katarina snickered. "You were the one who said it, not me."

Diana glared, while the Freljordian Queen elbowed the assassin to stop her snickering.

"Diana, I think that's the paper Leona's been looking for." Ashe said, gaze flickering to the letter for a second.

She mulled over the idea of just turning away and leaving in her head, but something inside of her wanted to see Leona, wanted to speak to her, ask her about the letter and many more.

A lot of things are still going on between her and Leona, and she knows she won't be able to avoid it much longer. The part of her that desired to interact with Leona again won over her.

"I want you to tell her that I have it," She told Ashe, disregarding Katarina's presence. "Tell her to come to my quarters to retrieve it."

"Finally gonna to get laid?" Katarina teased.

...

"Ow!"

Only to get elbowed again.

"I'll tell her that." Ashe said with a nod.

Satisfied with the Frost Archer's reply, Diana walked away and headed towards her champion quarters. She doesn't know what else to do with her time, so retreating to her room is the choice she chose for now.

Despite her looking completely unaffected and stoic externally, truly, she is becoming more and more nervous with each step she took to get to her room.

She can't run from it anymore. It's time for the night to face the dawn.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Audible footfalls can be heard in the room as Diana paced around her quarters. The champion quarters she has isn't as big as the ones assigned to the nations' representatives like Jarvan and Swain, so there isn't much space for her to walk around on. All she has is a simple bed that can comfortably fit one person, one dresser, a small closet and an average size but well-decorated and constructed bathroom connected to it.

She is unable to relax herself due to the fact that Leona may knock at the door anytime, which made her begin to regret her decision. The possibility of Leona not coming is bleak. If Leona does treasure the letter so dearly, then that means she'll come where Diana is at now to retrieve it.

Diana's head is a total mess. Various scenarios unfolded within her mind, showing dozens of outcomes that could happen once Leona knocks and she answers the door.

One scenario though, it has been replaying in her mind for the past few minutes. She envisioned Leona mocking her, telling her that the letter is, in fact, nothing to her.

But, it was too out of character for the Radiant Dawn to act like that.

Leona is kind, gentle, loving, caring and so much more. Traits that captured Diana's heart, which still refused to give in to the undeniable attraction that's palpable to everyone's eyes. Everyone, except for the two of them. Her brain, it always comes between her decisions involving Leona. It always reminded her about the hatred she developed towards Leona.

Now that she thought about it...

Where did her hatred come from?

When she met Leona, she was completely smitten. But now, all she thought about are plans to hurt her, make her scream in pain, kill her.

She questioned herself, _'Why?'_

Why, indeed.

Thinking about the memories she had made with Leona, it made her chest ache with pain she had never realized she will feel now. She misses hers and Leona's stargazing sessions, the times when Leona assisted her with her researches, the moments they shared whenever they had small meals together, everything. She misses it all.

She misses Leona.

Her smile, her voice, her presence, every single detail the Goddess of the Sun possessed.

These thoughts further confused Diana's thinking. Just a second ago, she wanted to question Leona, intimidate her as much as she can.

Now?

Well...

Now, Diana just wanted to have Leona's arms around her. She'd even settle for just the presence of the female herself.

"Damn it..." She grunted, punching the nearest wall.

She couldn't think straight with all the unexpected, and not to mention, unwelcomed, emotions and thoughts that kept popping out of nowhere. Of all times to feel completely out of herself, she unintentionally picks now to be, in some way, unstable.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

 _'I'm not ready!'_ She nearly vocalized her startled thoughts once she heard those three consecutive knocks on her door, shoulders tensing and her form becoming rigid.

She stared at the wooden door for the Moon knows how long before she had managed to snap back to her senses by herself. Approaching the door, her heart thudded loudly in her ribcage and she was hoping that the knocker, who is most probably Leona, had gotten bored in waiting and decided to just leave.

Diana closed her eyes and took a deep and needed breath before twisting the knob and pulling the door open, her lavender colored eyes looking into a beautiful pair of gold tinted ones.

"Diana." Leona greeted, a small smile appearing on her lips. It was just a small curve and it showed how unsure the Solari is with the gesture, not really knowing if smiling would be a _'proper'_ greeting to the Lunari.

"Come in." She muttered, turning away and walking back into the room.

Once she turned away, she actually assumed that Leona would put up some sort of defiance or say protest to her 'order', but all she heard were quiet footsteps and the low click of the door closing.

"It has been long ever since we have spoken to each other," Leona started, and Diana instantly knew that the golden-eyes female is intending to open a conversation.

No, she can't have that. She'll go crazy if she were to prolong this moment.

"I'll be blunt," She said, disregarding Leona's attempt in making small talk as she took the letter on top of her dresser and spinning around to present it to her 'guest'. "Why do you have this?"

"Must you know?" Leona asked, her smile vanishing and her face showing a neutral expression.

"Yes, I do." She grunted. "Why didn't you get rid of this? It's useless! Worthless, even."

To put more emphasis on her words, Diana threw it down the ground and stepped on it, twisting her foot side to side until she felt like she finally got her point across. Leona just watched wordlessly, an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

Diana turned away and faced the open window, where she found the moon shining above the sky bright and staring at her so openly. She couldn't bring herself to look at Leona, to risk in seeing an expression that will make her crumble.

"You know what, just take it and get out." She gritted. "I don't care anymore."

Oh, how many more lies can she say now that can pierce her heart like a blade being driven into her flesh?

"A girl gave it to me." Came Leona's calm voice from behind her, and along with it is the sound of a paper being retrieved from the floor. "She gave it to me, not only to remind me of our stargazing session, but to also bid me good luck for my matches in the League."

Diana's fists clenched.

"Every match I have participated in, I always had this with me. I read it before I leave the platform of my team's base."

"Why?" Diana questioned through gritted teeth, clenched fists trembling and tightening.

"Because every time I read it, it makes me feel like you're the one who's personally bidding me good luck."

...

...

...!

Diana spun around and tried to land her fist on Leona's face, only for her fist to get caught. Next thing she knew, her back was against the wall, wrists held by two hands, a form standing in front of her, almost against her, and a letter calmly spiralling down and landing back on the floor soundlessly.

"Why do you feed me lies!?" Diana angrily cried out, tears, either from anger or sadness, leaving her eyes and running down her pale face.

She knows all too well that Leona speaks only the truth, yet she found herself not wanting to believe. She can easily kick Leona back now, but she made no move to do anything of that sort.

"Did you keep that letter to toy with me? To make me look like some fool!? Damn you, Leona!"

While Diana uselessly tried to break her wrists free from Leona's firm and secure grip, Leona herself just gaze at Diana, her neutrality disappearing, only to be replaced with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry."

Diana halted her struggles and looked up, meeting Leona's crestfallen gaze. Her nails dug inside her palm and her tears kept falling. When Leona released her wrists, instead of assaulting the other, Diana just grabbed the dark colored material of the bodysuit around Leona's neck, fingers practically threatening to tear it.

"Where were you!? You told me you'd always be there to protect me!" Diana yelled furiously, while Leona made no move in stopping her. " **Where were you!?** "

Leona pursed her quivering lips, clear tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most, and I cannot turn back time to save you, I know that. Diana..."

Diana found herself staring into nothing as soon as Leona leaned forward and placed her forehead over her collarbone.

"I'm only human..." Leona whispered quietly. "I can only do so much..."

"..." She has no words to say to Leona. She was rendered speechless, mind suddenly wiped out and became blank.

"Know that everyday, whenever I read the letter, it not only bids me luck, but it also brings me guilt." Leona's hands held her shoulders, fingers twitching ever so slightly. "I've protected more than just a dozen of people, yet it hurts me, **pains** me every time I save them, for it reminds me how I could not save the person I truly love and treasure the most. I'm sorry, Diana..."

...

...

...

"Damn it, Leona..."

Diana raised Leona's face up with her hands and took her lips before anything else could be or done. Leona responded in just a heart's beat worth of time, gauntleted hands clasping over Diana's nape. She shyly swiped her tongue over Leona's lips, and it parted in return, giving her the access she wordlessly requested. Diana moved her hands until it was buried in the auburn strands the Solari in front of possessed.

Their eyes drifted close, tears sliding down over their faces as the kiss got more and more needy. Diana left Leona's hair and clutched the sword and a part of the shield hooked on the back of the Rakkorian, shoving them off and discarding them to the side carelessly. Two loud thuds were heard as the two tools of battle fell on the wooden floor.

Soon, bits of their armor began to fall, the two of them undressing each other. While Diana was impatient with her undressing method, Leona took her time and discarded the parts of Diana's armor much slower than the other. Their lips only left each for just a second to refill their air supply in quick gasps of air before they reconnected and resumed its passionate dance.

Diana nearly moaned in the kiss when she felt Leona caress her stomach, which is now only covered with her dark violet bodysuit, which isn't as thick as it looks. She can practically feel Leona's fingertips touching her own skin.

Hands that are bare and free from the coverage of their gauntlets roamed around each other's bodies, worshipping one another with their burning and shivering touches.

"Leona..." She breathed out.

"Diana..." Leona responded back.

The two of them kicked their footwears off, leaving them in their fitted bodysuits, nothing else.

"I've missed you..." Leona whispered against her lips before continuing their kiss.

 _'I've missed you too...'_

A hand reached behind her neck and once it got a good grip, the room was suddenly filled with the sound of cloth being ripped. The Lunari leaned forward and closer to Leona, letting the Solari tear her bodysuit from behind. Leona stopped the ripping when she felt the strap of Diana's bra, but it didn't take long before the bodysuit was completely torn off, leaving her in nothing but her panties.

Diana broke the kiss when she jumped and latched herself onto Leona, legs locking around the waist and arms wounding around the neck of the other female. Diana felt her back lightly hit the wall again, Leona pressing her own body to keep hers pinned and from falling.

She half-suppressed her moan when she felt Leona's warm tongue brush against her cool collarbone. She bit her lip and fisted her hands in Leona's tresses, while Leona herself kissed and licked at her neck.

"I've waited for this for so long, Diana..." Leona confessed, breathless. "Ever since I've seen you, I always wanted to do this to your body."

Diana shivered at Leona's confession, feeling the heat between her legs become more warmer, her underwear becoming damper.

"I'll make it all up to you, Diana... Everything... I'll worship you 'til the moon gives way for the sun."

The words sent rushes of adrenaline within Diana's body, her heart thudding in her chest, probably loud enough for Leona to hear.

"I... Leona, I..." Diana tried clearing her mind up at least a bit to form the correct words she means to utter. "I want you bare... Just like how I am now..."

Leona pulled herself away from Diana's neck and looked into the Lunari's lavender-white eyes. Diana cupped Leona's face in her hands, inches serving as the only distance between their faces.

"Let me worship you as much as you will worship me..."

They both shared a long kiss before Diana felt Leona move and begin to carry her to the bed, hands holding her rear to keep her up and off the floor. Leona gently laid her over the bed before pulling back and reaching over her shoulder for the zipper of her bodysuit.

Diana intently eyed Leona as the Chosen of the Sun unzipped her bodysuit, peeling the fitted garment off with a pace that tortured Diana without meaning to. When Leona finally got the bodysuit off and threw it aside, the next to follow it was upper undergarment.

Leona joined her on the bed, crawling until she was hovering above the white haired female. They're so close in having no barriers to keep them apart. The thin materials of their remaining underwears can wait for at least a few minutes for now, but a certain Lunari was already thinking that the night is going to pass with her having one less panties to wear.

The Rakkorian leaned down and took Diana's lips into hers, one hand slipping beneath Diana's head while the other slipped south and stroked Diana's thigh.

Each twist and swipe of their tongues against each other caused them to want each other even more, increasing their need for the taste of their significant other.

The moon outside beamed light inside the dimly-lit room. The candle Diana had lit earlier must have been snuffed out by the wind that poured through the window. She never really is one for lightbulbs and such.

As the moonlight struck the bed, the white crest on Diana's forehead lit and glowed brightly. Leona pulled her lips back, which caused a low audible pop! to sound between their lips' parting, and leaned her own forehead over Diana's own.

Their bodies felt like it was on fire from within, but it didn't cause them to break the physical contact from one another. It actually brought them closer. Diana reached up and wound her arms around Leona, eyes shutting and teeth clenching. Leona held her tightly as she kneeled on the bed, eyes mimicking Diana's and lips pursing in a firm line.

Diana felt like she was made out of ice and she was being melted by a blazing fire, while Leona felt like she was a flame that was being slowly and painfully extinguished by freezing water.

The whole room was filled with the shades of white and gold, the illumination originating from the two females in the middle of the throes of their passion.

And in a blink of an eye...!

The agony was dispelled and their system was flooded with relief. Once the glow died down, Diana was slammed down the bed, cold lips held captive by Leona's warm ones.

"No flame or frost will keep me from loving you the way I want to." Leona told Diana once they parted their lips from each other, panting for air they need.

"Leona..." Diana stroked Leona's cheek with a hand, eyes gazing into the other woman's. "I can say the same."

She and Leona kissed for a few more seconds before Leona moved south, kissing her way down until she reached the waistband of Diana's underwear. Leona stopped and looked up to Diana, her permission shining in her eyes.

"Tear it..."

Leona nodded her head once, hands grasping the flimsy material. Just like what Diana expected, it only took one firm pull for Leona to rip her panties into two, now labeling it as just a mere piece of cloth. Throwing said item away, Leona moved one finger and ran it over Diana's slit in an upward motion.

Diana gasped at the contact, her body twitching at the sensation it caused. Leona, seeing that Diana enjoyed the first stroke, used two fingers and rubbed the outer lips of Diana's womanhood. The friction it created was driving Diana insane with pleasure. Leona kissed around the Lunari's thighs, tongue sometimes darting out to lick at the smooth skin.

"Leona, please..."

Not wanting to make Diana wait anymore, Leona finally leaned forward and began to lick the sensitive bundle of nerves. Diana's face became flushed, body was becoming warmer and her arousal was increasing and pooling between her thighs. It doesn't seem to be a problem, since a certain golden-eyed female is there to clean everything up.

Each lick felt like pure Heaven for Diana, and she silently wished in the back of her mind that the sensations would never stop. Leona's hands crept up, running over her stomach before it reached Diana's chest. Leona continued her 'assault' on Diana's womanhood, her hands kneading the Lunari's breast, fingers teasing the hardening peaks.

Everything Leona did, it amplified and doubled the pleasure surging within Diana. Once she felt Leona's tongue slip inside her, her back arched and a loud moan ripped out of her throat.

"Mmm...! L-Leona...!"

Leona merely glanced at Diana before she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the task of pleasuring Diana with her tongue. Diana's release came sooner than she expected, or maybe because it was how one of Leona's hands left her bust just to toy with her sensitive clit.

"Ahh! Leona! I...! I...! Ahhh!"

Diana felt her toes curl and her hands clutch the sheets in a manner where her nails nearly ripped the fabric of it. She let out a scream as her climax took over her, while Leona didn't even halt her tongue's movements within Diana's core. Every drop of essence was consumed by the Solari herself, loving the sweetness the fruit of her efforts gave her.

Leona clutched Diana's hips and pulled her in more, tongue swiftly cleaning out all the sweet extracts she can get. Diana unconsciously hooked one leg behind Leona, pulling her in and letting her freely do what she desires.

Once Leona was sure she had taken and drank all the nectar she could get, she moved upward, stopping at Diana's chest to suck on the nipples she had neglected earlier. Diana could only moan and bite her lip as Leona suckled on her nipple fervently.

"Leona..."

She could feel her arousal begin to build up again, her womanhood begging for attention from the skillful Rakkorian.

"You're... You're arousing me... again..." She managed to say between pants.

"That _is_ my intention." Leona spoke, while her lips remained latched on one erect nipple of the Lunari.

"Leonaaaa..." She unintentionally dragged out the other's name, feeling Leona bite down on one of her nipples.

Leona left her bust and finally placed herself on the same level as Diana. "Be patient, Diana. We have the whole night for us to ravish each other."

"The whole night," Diana flipped them over, her heat touching Leona's toned stomach. "And morning."

"You have no intentions in sleeping, do you?"

Diana leaned down and licked from Leona's shoulder up to her ear.

"Does that answer your question?"

Leona flashed a small knowing smile.

"It does."

With one hand, Leona brushed a few white strands of hair away from Diana's face, her hand trailing down and caressing the side of Diana's face.

"Do you see now?"

"See what?"

"The letter," Leona glanced at the piece of paper on the floor, which is also littered with bits and pieces of their armor. "It brings me good luck."

Diana shook her head at the Solari's words before leaning down and kissing her, lips moving against each other with familiarity.

"I can see it."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The warm sun shined in the horizon, flooding the quarters of the Scorn of the Moon with bright yellow rays. The darkness was banished and natural light soon lit the whole room with a beautiful brightness.

At the bed, Diana laid beneath the cozy blanket, Leona spooned against her from behind. Diana has her head on one hand, while the other is intertwined with one of Leona's hands.

"The moon has gone down..." Diana whispered.

"And the sun has risen." Leona completed for her.

The two of them let the comfortable silence that followed linger for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth beneath the blanket.

"You don't need the letter anymore, you know."

"Why?"

Leona knows why, but she wants to hear Diana personally say it, to vocally reassure her.

"Why settle for written words when you can hear them from the writer herself?"

Mentally shaking her head, Leona began to lazily kiss and nip on the skin of Diana's neck.

"Why, oh why, indeed."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _One request down! **Six** more to go! XD_

 _ **Requested by** : ClaireFarronXIII (from Wattpad)_

 _Sorry to those who requested a pairing that I haven't written about yet. I'm busy with a lot of stuff in my life and the KatxAshe story I'm currently working on, so I hope you guys understand._


	25. The Gunner and the Caster (Trist x Lulu)

**The Gunner and The Caster**

The Institute's Training Area, a place where champions can be seen practicing and honing their skills, mostly whenever they have free time. The said location is usually filled with the noises of the champions that are present within the vicinity.

Right now, there's an exception. Sure, there are still a few quiet sounds like how Katarina's knives are impaling onto her wooden targets, a few soft and low grunts originating from Leona and Diana, who are both sparring against each other and many more champions who kept their training as quiet as they can.

Wondering why they're trying to keep themselves hush-hush?

Well, maybe because the Fae Sorceress had asked them for some peace and quiet. Lulu is totally confident that she is finally capable of correctly casting a spell she's been practicing for months. She even has Vi as her own human guinea pig.

The pinkette stood on a small and low circular platform a meter away from Lulu, and beside the Yordle is the Sheriff of Piltover, who is quite curious in what the outcome of the spell is.

"Hey," Vi called. "What's this spell for anyway?"

"Quiet, Vi." Caitlyn shushed. "You might break Lulu's concentration."

Lulu has her eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed and the grip on her staff is firmer than usual. Bright sparkles began to emit from the tip of the sorceress' staff, indicating a spell is about to be casted.

Just when the process was about to be completed...

 _ **BOOM!**_

Startled, Lulu yelped and ended up shooting an unstable blast of magic towards the Piltover Enforcer. She isn't the only one who was caught off guard by the sudden explosion though.

Katarina ended up throwing her knife somewhere else, the knife bouncing off a metal equipment and ending up on landing a cut on the arm of newly-arrived champion, the Frost Archer. At the side, Leona had landed a strong ad solid hit on Diana's stomach. Diana, who was distracted by the loud explosion, lost her breath and fell on the floor.

While Katarina rushed to Ashe and Leona worried herself over Diana's groaning form, Lulu whipped her gaze to the direction where the explosion had originated.

There, she found Tristana celebrating about how she blew up a bunch of barrels she had lined up earlier. The Yordle Gunner seems to be ecstatic with what she had done, while the other champions around her had their own problems to deal with.

Lulu narrowed her eyes at Tristana before stomping towards the said Yordle, leaving the known duo of Piltover. Behind her, Vi can be seen on the floor, consciousness not at all present. Caitlyn gasped and immediately approached her knocked out partner.

"Tristana!" Lulu shouted, glaring at the called Yordle.

"Oh, hey, Lu!" Tristana leaned on her Boomer Cannon and snapped her fingers at her, winking in addition. "Did you see what I did? Pretty cool, huh?"

"No, it wasn't!" Lulu stomped a foot on the ground. "I was about to perfect one of my spells when you made a ruckus!"

Tristana looked around Lulu and saw the sight of Caitlyn trying to wake up Vi, who hasn't even twitched after being hit by Lulu's magic. The gunner instantly put two and two together, laughing sheepishly when she realized what she had done.

"Hehe... Umm, how can I make it up to you?" She asked, scratching the back of her head with one gloved hand.

When Lulu showed no hint of lifting her glare, Tristana sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to break your concentration and all."

Lulu huffed. "Sorry doesn't always cut it, Tristy. Be mindful of your surroundings for once."

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I?"

"What if Vi got hurt? For all we know, Vi might have even lost her memories!"

Behind Lulu, Caitlyn, who had heard the Fae Sorceress' words, wore a horrified expression, becoming more and more determined and frantic in bringing Vi out of her unconscious self.

"You know what, you wouldn't understand." Lulu turned away and left Tristana with her thoughts.

Tristana sighed to herself, took her cannon and left the training hall, heading to the dining hall, which is where the other Yordle champions are. When she arrived at the dining hall, it didn't take long for her to find her the table where her fellow Yordles are situated at.

"Hey, Tristy!" Rumble greeted, munching on the burger he has in his grasp.

"Hey, Rumble." Tristana greeted back in a murmur, which is far from her usual upbeat greets.

"It doesn't take a genius to see you have a problem, Tristana." Heimerdinger said, arranging his goggles. "Is there something bothering you?"

"It's Lulu again." She muttered, slumping against the table.

"Oh, speaking of Lulu," Teemo joined in. "Have you told her about your feelings?"

Tristana, despite feeling a bit saddened, blushed lightly. "No, I haven't."

"When are you planning in telling her, then?" Poppy asked, poking at the lone green pea on her plate.

"I don't knoooow!"

With a small thud, Tristana planted her face on the table.

"Everything I do ends up in a disaster."

"You should just tell her outright." Kennen said, which earned him a few nods and murmurs of agreement from the others.

"Keeping your feelings bottled up is not healthy, Tristana." Heimerdinger reminded her.

"Whatever. She hates me now, anyway."

"Why?" Almost everyone at the table with her asked.

"She was practicing one of her fancy spells when I tried impressing her by blowing up a few barrels."

Sighs and the sound of palms making contact with their faces sounded throughout the table once Tristana told them what she had done.

"What?" She asked, not really getting the meaning of their reactions.

"Kennen's right." Poppy said, nodding at the direction of the mentioned Yordle. "Just tell her."

"But...-!"

"Based from my observations, you are merely decreasing your chances with her every single time you attempt in impressing her." The Revered Inventor told her.

Again, nods and agreements went came from her tablemates. Tristana groaned and just kept herself quiet, mulling over the idea given to her by her friends.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lulu sighed as she watched Caitlyn try to remind Vi who she is to her. Apparently, the blast of magic she had struck the pinkette with made Vi forget about everything that had happened in her life.

Soraka had already gave Vi a medical examination and had reassured Caitlyn that the potion she had given earlier will reverse the spell little by little. The Sheriff though, she seems to be impatient, which is the main reason why she's been trying to convince Vi that they are indeed in a relationship.

"Sorry, Cait." Lulu apologized probably for the umpteenth time.

Caitlyn turned away from Vi and flashed a small understanding smile. "Like I said, I know that you did not mean it. Do not worry yourself too much about it."

"Only if you don't worry yourself too much about Vi here."

"If only I can stop myself." Caitlyn said, turning back to Vi, who seems to be busy in checking Caitlyn out.

"I'm going to back to my room, okay?"

"Alright."

Lulu bid her farewells and left the Infirmary, heading to her champion quarters, just like what she had told Caitlyn. While walking, she found herself thinking about the Yordle Gunner.

She isn't really bothered much with Tristana's hyperactive attitude, but sometimes, she just couldn't help but be annoyed. Not that her annoyance will last, since she can't really bring herself to be mad at Tristana for so long.

"Oh! Lulu!"

Raising her head, she found Tristana running up to her, her Boomer Cannon surprisingly absent. Instead of the Boomer Cannon, Tristana carried a smaller version of the usual bouquet of flowers, all of them possessing the color purple.

"Hey, Tristy," She waved her staff as an additional greeting. "Umm, listen, about earlier...-!"

"Don't apologize, Lu. It wasn't your fault, it was mine." Tristana cut off. "And besides, umm, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Well, I guess..."

"So, uh, how's Vi? Is she alright?"

"She's at the Infirmary. She sort of forgot about a few things here and there, and well, long story short, she forgot about Caitlyn."

"Oh... How did Caitlyn take it?"

"She's trying to tell Vi that they're actually in a relationship, but Vi always kept saying that Caitlyn is joking."

"Vi probably can't believe that she and Caitlyn are an item."

They both exchanged a laugh between themselves. Once their laughter died down, Lulu found the bouquet Tristana currently held now directly in front of her face.

"Umm, not to be off-topic, but I, uh... I want you to have this."

Lulu accepted the bouquet. "Thanks, Tristy. You didn't have to, you know. I would have forgiven you without any gifts in exchange."

"No, um, actually, those flowers aren't really for that reason..."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Then, what's it for?"

Tristana straightened herself up and cleared her throat, a light pink hue dusting her cheeks.

"I... I like you, Lulu. The reason why I always blow things up while you're around and why I'm always hyper around you is because of, well, you. I've been trying to get your attention every now and then, but I guess my approach is too... explosive, I guess. So, uh, I asked our friends earlier about how I can get you to notice my feelings and I, umm...-!"

Tristana's words were halted once she felt Lulu place a kiss on her cheek. Her gaze, which was glued to the floor, moved upward until she met Lulu's eyes.

"When's our first date, then?"

Tristana blinked for a moment, her mind still wrapping around Lulu's question. It took a while, yes, but she finally managed a response.

"Oh, umm, tomorrow? Uh, breakfast, just me an you? That good?"

Lulu giggled and nodded.

"That'd be great."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _The Lulu x Tristana ends here! :)_

 _Not really one of my best works, but hey, it's a story. :P_

 _I typed this because I thought the one who requested it meant Tristana x Lulu. Apparently, I'm an idiot and I misread the requester's message. :3_

 _It's actually Tristana x Poppy. XD (Don't ask how I misread it, I just did. 😕)_


	26. The Venom in Your Veins (Elise x Zyra)

**The Venom in Your Veins**

Bone-chilling red eyes followed each and every move of the Rise of Thorns, the people that passed in front of the owner of the eyes not at all noticed. Red nails tapped on the table in a steady rhythm, attention wholly focused on the red haired and green-skinned female.

"Zyra is surely going to melt with a gaze as heated as the one you are giving her." Kalista said from beside her.

Elise chuckled and took her attention away from the mentioned woman, her gaze directing back to her tablemates. In front of her, her tray filled with bits and slices of raw meat waited for her to be consumed. Taking one piece, she devoured it, enjoying the taste of the meat's blood in her tongue.

"If you are so _obsessed_ with her, why not just take what you want and have you way with her?" LeBlanc asked, lightly biting her fork.

"That would be too easy, even you know that, Evaine." Elise stated with a knowing look directed to the Deceiver. "I love it when there's a challenge."

Evelynn glanced over her shoulder before saying, "Speaking of."

Elise raised her head and spotted Zyra walking towards them, and as usual, the plant-caring female only has a bottle of water in hand.

"Afternoon, ladies." Zyra greeted all of them, sitting just across the Spider Queen.

A flow of conversation began, but Elise only has her eyes focused on the redhead in front of her. At first, Zyra paid her no attention, but when a few minutes passed and she showed not a single sign of lifting her burning gaze, the yellow-eyed female finally met her burgundy-hued eyes.

"I agree with that." Zyra answered to the words Kalista had said, which didn't was deemed irrelevant by Elise's mind.

Zyra continued contributing to the conversation, but she never broke her gaze with the Spider Queen. Elise, of course, kept her gaze intense, making sure Zyra knows how much she desires her. Zyra would take a sip of water with the straw in her bottle, while Elise would reach to her plate and eat a piece of meat, licking a drop of blood that would usually trickle down her fingers.

While the plant-loving female and the spider halfling engaged into a staring contest that emitted a strong aura between them, they both didn't notice their three seatmates had changed the topic of their conversation.

"Does anyone have a knife?" Kalista asked all of a sudden.

"Why do you need a knife?" LeBlanc asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"It's because I am quite tempted to cut the rather thick sexual tension between Elise and Zyra."

LeBlanc laughed mockingly, while Evelynn just shook her head at Kalista's words, a small smile playing on her lips.

As if it was scripted, the pair the trio conversed about suddenly stood up, both forgetting about their food and drink. Zyra winked at Elise before she finally diverted her gaze and walked away, hips swaying in a way that tempted the Spider Queen. In just a few seconds, Elise vanished from her seat and was on Zyra's trail before any of the three of them could realize it.

LeBlanc scoffed as they watched the two leave the dining hall. "And she said she loves a challenge."

"Maybe Zyra **will** be a challenge. Who knows who's dominant between the two of them." Evelynn murmured with a shrugged.

"Ugh," Kalista made a disgusted face. "Too much info."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Zyra strutted down the halls of the Institute, heading to her quarters with a beautiful spider halfling following her closely. She could feel the Elise's eyes on her, knowing each step she took is being watched and scrutinized to the very extent.

Just by thinking of the near future, Zyra couldn't help but feel heated from within. She and Elise have played cat and mouse long enough. In her opinion, it's time for the child play to end.

The plant-turned-human champion, who halted in front of her quarters' door, suddenly found herself pinned against the wood, an awfully familiar Spider Queen serving as her captor.

"Finally gathered enough courage to approach me openly, I'm impressed." Her voice sounded teasing, and she heard Elise growl quietly.

"I just didn't want to rush you, for you may not be able to handle my advances."

"You speak as if you hold great power within you."

"Oh, I do." Elise chuckled, lips an inch from her ear. "You should know, with great power comes great possibilities."

With a twist of a knob, the door was pushed open, and the two females nearly fell to the floor of the room, not that such happening would stop them from each other's _'assault'_.

"Bed, now." Zyra commanded, pushing Elise to the direction of the described furniture.

The spider mistress chuckled huskily as she occupied the bed, laying on it as if it was her very own. Elise didn't need to look around when Zyra waved a hand, the vines that began to climb up the bed posts not going unnoticed by the occupant of the bed.

Elise laughed mockingly before she shot a web at Zyra's direction. The silk string attached onto Zyra's wrist securely, and with a simple but strong tug, the Rise of Thorns was on top of the Spider Queen in no time.

"Enough games," Elise whispered in one of Zyra's ears, tongue coming out to lick the shell of it. "I'm here to get what I want, and what I want..."

Zyra's brain could barely keep up with the present. Next thing she knew, her back was on the mattress and Elise straddled her waist.

"...is the seed."

Elise began to trail kisses down on Zyra's neck, tongue licking at a specific spot, a spot where a jugular vein should be located at. After getting enough of the sweet taste of Zyra's green skin, Elise parted her mouth open and down her teeth went.

Zyra screamed out, not really knowing if it was due to pain or pleasure. She could feel Elise's venom enter her system, and instead of becoming poisoned like an ordinary human would react, she unleashed a loud and unrestricted moan. The venom is surprisingly warm inside of her and it flooded her whole body with a sensation she never knew that existed in reality.

"My venom now runs in your body..." Elise murmured, tongue licking the bite mark she has given Zyra's once flawless neck. "You, Rise of Thorns, are now mine."

Smirking as she took hold of the underside of Elise's jaw, Zyra pulled the other female into a kiss. Their lips moved and ravished each other like there was no tomorrow, both eager to acquire the taste of one another. Once the kiss was broken, Zyra laughed throatily, letting Elise's red eyes bore into hers.

"Was I ever not yours to begin with?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I like this pairing, truthfully speaking. If it sucks, I apologize, for I wasn't really in the mood for a Zyra x Elise fanfic when I was typing this. •_•_

 _Elise''s line, "With great power comes great possibilities" came from Falconshield's song of This is War 3 - Shadow Isles._

 _ **Requested by** : just another average reader_

 _Sorry if this didn't meet your expectation. :(_

 _I am also sorry for the title of the one-shot, once again, I couldn't think of anything else to name the story. :3_


	27. Flowers for the Healer (Soraka x Varus)

**Flowers for the Healer**

Lately, there have been fights transpiring out of the Rift and the Abyss, and every time there is such a ruckus, champions that weren't originally involved in the fight would come forward and intervene.

Almost every week, the Infirmary would house a few champions that had gotten injured from either fighting or interfering with the rumbles. Honestly, Soraka was getting tired of seeing almost the same faces that come and go in the Infirmary, but she didn't really mind it too much.

From the past few weeks, the patient load was divided into two. She handled one half and Akali handled the other. Soraka noticed one thing and that's the presence of the Arrow of Retribution.

Either it's a nasty cut received from the fighting or a sprained limb, Varus had sported all of those injuries. Soraka sometimes found herself wondering if Varus makes it a habit to be injured every time there's a fight. Well, either that, or he's just always coincidentally there to assist in interfering in the fight.

Whenever Soraka treated her injured patients, she usually holds small talks and conversations with them, pleasant or not. But with Varus, nothing. The man seems to be uninterested in conversing about anything at all, preferring to stay quiet and answer the questions that needs to be answered.

Despite Varus being unresponsive, Soraka still made an effort in starting an interaction between them. She usually realizes that she had held a one-sided conversation with Varus once she's finished in healing him, which will make her flush in embarrassment and say an apology that Varus usually ignores.

Today is, once again, another day for Soraka, Akali and a few more Infirmary staff to heal another batch of injured champions. Just like the usual, the workload was split into two.

Soraka attended to her duties as a healer with a focused mind, but every time she finished healing a patient, she always catches herself thinking about a certain Ionian.

The more patients she finished tending to, the more she became excited. But, when the last patient in her workload was dealt with, disappointment filled her whole self.

Apparently, Varus isn't part of the people that were injured this time. Soraka was glad and disappointed at the same time. She's happy that Varus didn't get hurt, but she's disappointed that she won't be able to see Varus today.

Soraka closed the curtain and obscured the sleeping Seneschal of Demacia from any curious onlookers, heading to the reception area to drop off Xin Zhao's medical record. On her way to the reception, she met a few champions that arrived to visit their friends, who are confined in the Infirmary, only a selected few carrying small bouquets of flowers with them.

Finally, she arrived at the front desk, where she found Sona, who is currently in charge of desk duty, and Akali. The Fist of Shadow is there for the same reason as well, which is dropping off the medical record of her own last patient.

"Here, Sona." Soraka handed Xin Zhao's file to the musician. Akali mimicked her and gave Sona the file shelf.

"Sona and I can handle the shift tonight." Akali said as she turned to the Starchild. "Since you were the one who handled the last, it's only right for us to take over this one."

"Are you two sure?"

Sona smiled and nodded.

"Well, I guess I could use a break every once and a while." She said, smiling.

"Do not worry yourself. Sona and I can handle whatever or whoever it is that needs to be taken care of." Akali reassured before excusing herself and heading to the nurse's station.

Soraka bid her goodbyes to the two and walked towards the entrance slash exit of the Infirmary, planning on heading to the dining hall to get some dinner.

But, her walk was halted, especially when she found the Arrow of Retribution standing there with a bouquet of lavender lilies that can only be found in Ionia.

"Oh, Varus," She waved a hand at the archer, approaching as she did. "Are you here to visit someone?"

Varus nodded.

"Well," She gestured towards the direction of the area where the patients she took care of are. "The champions that were recently confined are at the west wing and...-!"

"I'm not here for the patients."

Soraka stopped her words and turned back to Varus, who handed her the the bouquet without any warning at all. She managed to not drop it when it was given to her, the fragrance of the flowers entering her sense of smell in an instant.

"If I do recall correctly, you have mentioned to me once that you have a liking to the lilies of Ionia." Varus stated, looking at her with his forever blank face.

"Oh, umm, I think so...?" Honestly, Soraka isn't sure if she actually had told Varus what her favorite flower is. "Are these... Are these for me?"

"Yes." Came the archer's flat-toned reply.

"Oh, uh, thank you. Thank you, Varus. But, umm... Why are you giving me flowers?"

"Patients aren't the only ones who should receive flowers. I believe the healers have the right to receive the same."

"O-Oh..." Soraka blushed.

...

"Do you not like it?"

"What?" Her eyes widened. "No, no!"

"No?"

"No," She repeated with a shake of her head. "What I mean to say is that I actually like it, love it, even. Really, thank you."

Varus just nodded in return.

For a short moment, they stood there without exchanging any words whatsoever. Soraka was in the process of calming her beating heart and was already thinking of an excuse, when Varus abruptly spoke up.

"I think this is the time where I ask if you have plans for this evening." Varus stated. "Do you?"

"P-Plans?" Soraka stuttered, mostly because she didn't expect Varus' words. "No, not really. I was actually on my way to the mess hall."

"May I escort you, then?"

"Escort me?"

Again, Varus merely nodded.

"Sure..." The blush on her cheeks became more visible. "That would be nice."

Surprises kept on coming and coming. Varus offered his arm to her, his face still remaining stoic. Regardless of that, Soraka hooked one arm around his before they walked out of the Infirmary.

Akali, who had returned to the front desk, and Sona watched as their two fellow Ionians left the premises.

The Kinkou ninja crossed her arms and said, "Took him long enough to act."

Beside the raven haired Ionian, Sona just silently chuckled at her comment.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Not really much loving here, but this did took me a while to think of. Anyway, that's that! :3_

 _ **Requested by** : just another average reader_

 _Hey! Sorry if this didn't meet your expectations. This is the first time I've worked on this pairing, and I'm sorry if it isn't as good as you expected it to be. U_U_


	28. His Exception (Hecarim x Sona)

**His Exception**

As a being that resides and originated from the Shadow Isles, Hecarim is mostly feared or avoided by the summoners and champions in the Institute. Not only because of his background, but just by his appearance, it already sends chills and shivers down the people's spines.

Each and every stomp of his hooves make causes most summoners to cower in fear and some champions to become wary of his presence.

The Shadow of War is not really fond of making friends and such within the Institute. Truthfully speaking, he likes the sight of people cowering before him, fearing what he may do to them.

But, just like every typical beings like him, he has his own exception.

His exception goes by the title the Maven of Strings, also known as Sona Buvelle, a child from House Buvelle of Demacia.

During mornings, Sona can sometimes be seen participating in League matches.

During afternoons, Sona is usually seen mingling about with her fellow Demacians or champions.

During evenings...

Hecarim pushed the door leading to the rooftop, his hooves making contact with the ground in a much gentler manner than his usual stomps whenever he's trotting or galloping.

Sona, who is currently seated on one of the benches at the rooftop of the main building of the Institute, heard him enter, and she offered him a smile in greeting.

He approached the musician, who then started to play the tune of _'Starry Starry Night'_ with her Etwahl. Hecarim stood idly beside Sona, letting himself be lost in the soft tunes the golden instrument emitted as the turquoise haired musician played it with meticulous fingers.

During evening, this is what Sona does. She plays calm and soothing pieces that Hecarim has grown quite fond of.

He may like the scene where the beings around him stepped away from him of fear, but what he loves are his evenings, which is filled with music the only human not afraid of him.

The Maven of his Strings, also known as his exception.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Uh, yeah, that's that. The shortest fic here in this story. XD_

 _Can't really think much about what kind of love life Hecarim would have. :3_

 _ **Requested by** : TheSmilingMask_

 _Sorry about such a short story for Hecarim. This is the only thing I could think of for him, and I apologize if I didn't meet your expectations. :(_


	29. Confessing (Katarina x Ashe)

**Confessing**

The bright sun shined above the Institute of War, giving the whole area a nice warm glow. While most of the champions have gone home to their homelands to spend their week-long vacation, the remaining champions that stayed behind can either be found relaxing in their quarters or walking around the Institute's halls.

At one of the windows, a red haired Noxian can be seen sitting on the edge of her own window, one leg dangling freely, while she cleaned her blades with a white cloth.

Katarina wore a blank expression as she distractedly wiped her weapons one by one. She may not look like it, but her head is a total mess. She couldn't get a certain Freljordian out of her head, and truth be told, she felt like she was going to go insane if she were to try and ignore it any longer.

All of a sudden, she heard the low sound of leaves being crushed.

Looking down and over the edge, she spotted the sole cause of her distracted self. There, just a few feet below her, is the Frost Archer herself, inspecting the a bush of roses with moderate interest.

She took a moment to watch as those snow-like tresses danced when the wind gently blew. The cowl is currently pulled down, so no coverage is given to the Queen's beautiful face.

Those eyes...

Oh, those eyes...

Katarina feels like she could get lost in them for an eternity. Not that she would mind, of course.

In her efforts of trying to get a much better view of the archer, she ended up leaning too much over the edge. Before managing to make a sound, she lost her balance and fell off the edge...

And right on top of Ashe.

"Oof!"

Katarina pushed herself up, until she's in a seated position. She felt like the world around her was rotating like crazy, causing her head to swirl around in a circular motion. She completely forgot about the person she's currently sitting on.

"Umm... Excuse me...?"

The Noxian shook her head and whipped it downward, suddenly realizing she's sitting over Ashe's back, while the said archer is planted on the dirt in almost a starfish-like position.

"Oh my fucking God," She immediately got off, hearing Ashe groan quietly. "I, um, sorry 'bout that."

"No, no, it's fine." Ashe murmured, pushing herself off the ground.

Katarina leaned down and helped Ashe in getting to her feet, who in return, accepted her assistance with a quiet _'thank you'_.

"Are you alright?" Ashe asked, while she rubbed her right wrist.

"I'm fine, but," Katarina forced herself to look away from Ashe's face and focus her eyes on Ashe's wrist. "You don't seem as dandy as me."

"It was just a bad fall, that's all."

Ashe looks absolutely calm, and so does Katarina. Inside though, the assassin wanted to throw herself to the Void. She only has one person to blame for Ashe's severe injury. Well, the so called severe injury is actually just a sprain, but Katarina can't seem to decrease her exaggeration in describing it.

"Here, um, let me fix that."

She reached for Ashe's wrist and began to massage it gently, attention becoming fully focused on banishing the sprain. As she worked, she unawarely wore a serious face. To be honest, she looks like she's defusing one of Ziggs' life-threatening bombs rather than massaging a minor sprain.

While Katarina worked single-mindedly, Ashe watched her with a soft gleam in her eyes. It took more than just five minutes before Ashe reached up with her unharmed hand and stopped Katarina's massaging by placing it over the redhead's hands.

"Katarina, I think it is fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm, thank you." Ashe hummed with a reassuring smile.

Katarina, as much as she wanted to feel Ashe physically, begrudgingly pulled away, trying not to make it obvious that she's not happy with it.

"I'm going to go back to my quarters now," Ashe informed her. "Until next time."

The archer smiled and waved a hand before turning away and heading off. Katarina internally panicked. She still has something to say to the Freljordian royal, and an opportunity like this is too precious to pass up. After all, this may only be the time that she can get Ashe alone to have a one on one conversation with her.

"Wait! Ashe!"

She closed the distance Ashe had made between them, stopping only when she was half a step away from the Queen. Ashe gazed at her curiously, eyes showing her wonder.

"Hmm?"

"I have something to say."

"Oh, well, what is it?"

When Ashe tilted her head after her question, it took all of Katarina's strength not to pull Ashe in for a hug... and maybe add the ripping of clothes here and there, but that can probably wait for now.

...

Katarina couldn't help but envision the divine sight Ashe's dress obscured. The image of Ashe under her, wearing nothing but a visible blush on her face. Katarina can practically feel Ashe's body tremble against her fingertips, smooth skin being caressed by her lips and tongue and breath becoming ragged.

Oh, Katarina tortured herself with her imagination.

She had to scold herself inside her mind, for she is becoming too much of a pervert. She knows Ashe deserves more than just a perverted Noxian thinking of her with lustful thoughts.

"Umm... Katarina?"

She blinked, slightly caught off-guard when Ashe spoke. "Yes?"

"You're bleeding."

"Bleeding?"

Ashe reached forward and gently swiped her thumb below her nose, showing her thumb afterwards, which now has a small amount of blood on its pale pad.

"Your nose."

Katarina's face almost became as red as her hair as she turned away and wiped her nose with her wrist. Of course she'd get a nosebleed, especially with the lewd ideas involving Ashe, ideas that her mind conjured up. Once she was sure that no more blood will seep out of her nose, Katarina turned back to Ashe, posture straight.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ashe asked, her concern showing mostly in the blue hues of her eyes. "Should I bring you to the Infirmary?"

"Listen, could you just forget about my nose bleeding for a second and focus on what I'm about to say?"

Ashe blinked, almost owlishly, at her, but nonetheless, nodded.

"Alright..." Katarina closed her eyes and took a breath, arranging her 'battle plan' in her head.

 **Step one** , confess to Ashe.

 **Step two** , wait for an answer.

 **Step three** , kiss Ashe after getting a positive answer.

If rejected, do **NOT** proceed to step three. Use shunpo if a quick escape is needed.

 _'Okay,'_ Katarina nodded inside of her thoughts, content with her three-step confession. ' _That'll do.'_

She gave herself a quick pep-talk in her head. _'You can do this! You're the Sinister Blade, for Noxus' sake!'_

Opening her eyes and meeting Ashe's patient gaze again, Katarina pursed her lips in a firm line for a second and gathered all the courage she could acquire in that present moment.

In her thoughts, she heard a voice similar to hers shout at her. _'Do it!'_

Without thinking about her next move, Katarina reached forward, clasped her hands on Ashe's shoulders before pulling Ashe into the most unexpected kiss the Queen has ever experienced in her whole life.

Ashe's eyes widened in surprise in reaction, while Katarina's thoughts went in an extreme haywire.

 _'Wrong step! You fucking idiot!'_

But, oh, Noxus... Ashe's lips feel and taste so heavenly that Katarina didn't immediately pull away to break the not rightfully timed kiss. When she finally broke the kiss, she found Ashe looking at her with complete surprise.

"Umm...-!"

"I have feelings for you, and I want you to know that I absolutely understand if what you feel for me is not mutual to the feelings I feel for you."

Ashe blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

And...!

 ** _Poof!_**

Ashe, after a few blinks, found herself staring at nothing but purple smoke that faded before she could fully realize what had happened. The archer reached up and touched her lips with her fingers, still feeling the ghost of Katarina's lips over hers. Looking around, Ashe tried finding Katarina in her surroundings, but her search seems to be in vain.

"Katarina...?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Slumped against an empty rack of swords and spear and watching the Cassiopeia and Talon practice sword-fighting, is none other than the Sinister Blade herself.

"What happened to you?" Cassiopeia asked the redhead as she swung her sword at Talon. "You look like you've been through something entertaining. Well, entertaining for me, that is, and probably irritating for you."

"Leave me alone, Cass." She muttered, still remaining slumped on the weapons rack like a deflated balloon.

"If it's not considered me not knowing my place, may I know why you look out of yourself?" Talon queried in his usual apathetic tone.

"I did something stupid earlier."

"When did you ever not?" Came Cassiopeia's teasing question.

...

 _Thump!_ was the sound that was heard when the wooden sheathe Katarina threw collided with the side of Cassiopeia's head, nearly causing Talon to decapitate the half-serpent without meaning to.

"Ow!" Cassiopeia hissed and glared at her. "I'm just stating a fact, you know."

"Shut up."

Cassiopeia and Talon continued their sword practice without any more interruptions from the drained redhead. It didn't take long for someone else to join Katarina's current place, and by join, it mostly means, stand beside her.

"Katarina," LeBlanc started, glancing at her slumped self before focusing her gaze to the sparring duo in front of them. "Have you done something wrong again?"

Katarina gazed away from the spar in front of them and turned to shoot LeBlanc a look. "Why is it always me?"

"The Queen of Freljord has been looking for you." The Deceiver bluntly answered, not at all sugar-coating her reply.

The assassin became as frozen as a statue for a full minute before she finally left her deflated posture and stood straight, attention directed only to LeBlanc.

"Why?"

Unfortunately for her, all she got was an uncaring shrug as a form of reply to her one-word question.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

As soon as she left the training hall, Katarina went out on her own search for the Frost Archer. She doesn't have to be as smart as the Revered Inventor to know that LeBlanc is actually telling the truth about Ashe looking for her.

Of course Ashe would look for her. She did kiss her without permission, or at least a single hint of warning.

Katarina won't even be surprised if she were to turn around a corner and meet Ashe, who will then tell her that Freljord will officially be declaring war against Noxus. Rounding around the corner she walked up to, she bumped into the very subject of her scattered thoughts.

It looks like she actually has a passive ability to unintentionally predict the future.

"Oh, uh," She took a step back and averted her gaze from the eyes she feels like is capable of staring to and through her own soul. "Hi..."

"Katarina." Ashe greeted with a nod.

"Are you going to declare war against Noxus?" She asked without giving her question much of a thought.

Ashe looked at her in confusion and amusement. "No, not even close."

"Why are you looking for me, then?" She asked, trying to appear indifferent about the rather awkward situation between them.

"You left something when you suddenly disappeared earlier."

Confusion appeared within her.

"I... did?"

"Mm-hm."

"What did I leave?"

"This."

A gloved hand grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled her in, her lips meeting Ashe's own for the second time within her whole existence. Well, if one doesn't count the fantasies she had been toying with every time she thought about the archer.

Her eyes widened, the emeralds filling with shock, confusion and bliss at the same time. She wanted to deepen the kiss by pulling Ashe in more with her hands, but her body seems to have become too still for her to move.

When Ashe ended the kiss by pulling away, she managed to find her voice in the midst of the rollercoaster of emotions inside of her.

"Umm... What was that about?"

"That was me confessing to you that I'd like to give us both a chance for a relationship."

"Wait, that's how you confess your feelings?"

"Not really," Ashe chuckled, gazing knowingly at her. "I learned from a certain Noxian who confessed to me earlier, that's all."

Katarina couldn't stop the blood that rushed to her cheeks, almost making her face blend in with her own red hair. Ashe chuckled again before planting a kiss on her cheek, which flooded her chest with a pleasing feeling.

"Why did you even leave before I could say anything?"

"Kissing you before telling you my feelings wasn't really thought through well, to be honest." She muttered, avoiding the the other female's gaze.

"If you ask me,"

She felt a hand interlock with one of her own.

"Your confession was perfect."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _My OTPeh~! The ship is effin' sailing! 💖💘💙_

 _Don't like this pairing? Well, keep your negative opinion about it to yourself. Don't mess with mah OTPeh~! (←A useless threat to the Kat×Ashe bashers, if there's any. xD)_

 _Hey, readers! I hope all of you, especially the Frozen Lotus/Kat×Ashe shippers, enjoyed this little one-shot. The plot is originally from my friend, IvaVampire (from Wattpad). I sort of just edited it a bit and all, but the main plot's credit goes to her! ^_^_

 _Oh, and I'd love to know what your thought are to my stories, so feel free to leave a review or a message to me. Don't worry, I'm a nice person!_


	30. Valkyries and Barbarians (Leona x Trynd)

**Valkyries and Barbarians** _(Genderswapped)_

(Male Valkyrie Leona / Female Tryndamere)

(Leon / Trynd)

Sitting on one of the benches, Trynd purposely let out a loud and the most un-ladylike yawn she could give. The person she's currently watching practice is a close friend of hers, the Frost Archer. She let out another _'yawn'_ , which made the frost arrow Ashe recently fired miss its target.

"If I recall correctly, I didn't ask you to watch me train." Ashe said, obviously noticing her boredom.

"What do you expect me to do? Knit a scarf? Give me a break, Ashe. Stop being an _'Ashe'_."

The archer rolled his eyes at Trynd's little pun. "Why not ask another champion to spar with you?"

"No one wants to spar with me."

Ashe was confused for a moment before he remembered what had happened a few days ago, which caused him to shake his head.

"What?" Trynd questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Maybe because you sent Vincent to the Infirmary when he agreed to spar with you." Ashe said, recalling the intense sparring session between Trynd and Vincent.

"I remember Caden carrying Vincent to the Infirmary as soon as I knocked him out." Trynd found herself grinning at the memory.

"It's not really something to be proud of, you know."

"It is for me."

Ashe, once again, rolled his eyes at Trynd's answer, turning back to the targets ahead of him and planning on resuming his training. Trynd spied a certain red haired assassin that recently walked through the entryway of the training hall and couldn't help but break the archer's concentration.

"Look, Kotaru's here."

 _ **Thump!**_

The arrow's tip lunged into the one of the top corners of the wooden target, looking as if it was fired by an amateur. Ashe huffed and turned to glare at Trynd, who turned her gaze away and began to whistle oh so innocently.

"You know what, just go and ask the new champion to spar with you. I'm sure he doesn't known anything about your brutality."

"What's his name again?" Trynd asked, honestly not knowing.

"Leon. His name's Leon." Ashe's eyes flickered to the entrance of the training hall. "Speak of the devil."

Looking over her shoulder, Trynd followed the direction of her friend's gaze. Her jade-tinted eyes landed on the topic of their subject, who nodded his head in greeting to a champion that was just leaving. Trynd's gaze roamed over the well-built body of the male champion, adjusting her posture in the process of her blatant observation.

"Hey!" Ashe called, waving a hand at the newly-arrived champion. "Leon, over here!"

Leon looked towards them and smiled, approaching them and greeting them verbally once he was near.

"You're a Valkyrie, right?" Ashe inquired.

Before the warrior could even nod, Trynd snapped out of her daze and reeled herself back to reality.

"Wait, you're a Valkyrie?"

"Yes," Leon raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Aren't Valkyries supposed to be females?" Trynd questioned without an ounce of decorum.

"Trynd." Ashe tried intervening, only for his efforts to be wasted.

"I'm the first male Valkyrie."

Tryn scoffed. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

"Why is it so hard for you believe what I state?" Leon asked, now looking offended with the female's actions.

"It's because you're lying."

"About me being a Valkyrie?"

"What else, genius?"

Leon narrowed his eyes at her. "Aren't you being a tad bit hypocritical right now?"

"Hypocritical? Me?"

"Yes. You do know, females aren't usually considered to be barbarians."

Trynd stood up, but due to the height difference, she could only glare up at Leon. "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"Not at all," Leon said, unfazed with the glare being directed to him. "I am just being honest."

"Honest? Want to take this to the ring? See what your honesty gets you?" Trynd challenged, eyes flicking to the sparring mat laid out at one of the nearby areas of the training hall.

Leon caught on with what Trynd wants, which she responded by shaking her head. "My apologies, but I'm not fond of being violent towards women."

"I'm no woman! I'm a barbarian!"

"A **female** barbarian."

"Hey," Ashe stepped in between them, pushing both apart, since the two had unconsciously moved closer to one another. "You two don't have to argue."

"I'm willing to spar with Ashe here, for he is a man. But you on the other hand...-!"

"Ashe? A man?" Trynd scoffed. "He's gay for Kotaru."

Ashe's face reddened to its very extent while he began to sputter and stumble with his words, failing miserably in defending himself.

"Unless," Trynd smirked. "You're afraid of losing to me."

One of Leon's eyes twitched. "A Valkyrie like I would not be defeated by just anyone, especially a female trying to pass off as a barbarian."

This time, it Trynd's turn to have his eye twitch. "Let's spar, Valkyrie. Weapons included."

"It's your life." Leon finally yielded.

The two of them headed towards the sparring mat, the Frost Archer, who was once part of their conversation, forgotten and completely disregarded.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Leon wanted to grin, but he minded his manners, so he resisted in doing so. Instead, he just placed his boot over Trynd's right wrist, pinning the limb on the floor, which is where Trynd's back is already on.

"I emerge victorious, as expected."

Trynd blinked. It felt like she had just swung her sword at Leon, and when she blinked, she was suddenly down for the count. She doesn't know if she's going to be mad, sad or just plain shocked.

Thinking about their recent spar now, she honestly blamed Leon's choice of clothing for her defeat.

Why, you ask?

Well, maybe because it reveals his sculpted chest to all the possible onlookers, and trust Trynd, she was utterly distracted with those muscles. Each flex and clench, it captured her attention wholly.

"Fuck you." Was the only thing she said to the Valkyrie.

Leon shook his head and removed his boot on her wrist. "You are merely angry because of your defeat. I suggest you acquire some rest for the day."

Trynd stood up and grunted, slapping the hand Leon offered to her in the process. "You got very lucky. It was obvious that I fought better.

"Oh?"

"Your skills can't even match mine, which is in the level of a strong warrior." Trynd boasted, despite her defeat.

"Really now?" Leon hooked his axe behind his back and crossed his arms. "Last time I checked, women weren't supposed to be warriors."

"Well, stupid Valkyrie, warriors aren't supposed to dress like **THAT** , either!" Trynd gestured at Leon's outfit. "What kind of protection does that armor gives? It just shows of your body! Not even an inch of protection! It makes no sense!"

"It is tradition. Valkyries always dress like this."

"It's a stupid tradition, if you ask me. It doesn't even protect you."

"How would you know?"

"I'd know just by looking at you. You look like a fucking clown."

"I dislike your vulgar language, but nonetheless, I won." Leon said, before adding, "You didn't even land a single hit on me."

"I would have won! And you know it! It was purely accidental that I lost my concentration. I just got..." Trynd's eyes trailed to the side. "I just got a bit distracted."

"Now do you understand why female enemies are easier to defeat?"

Trynd felt her anger rise up again and her blood begin to boil for the second time.

"You're a cocky prick, aren't you?"

"Not as arrogant as you, though."

Trynd glanced around them, discovering that they were actually alone in the training hall. The thought nearly made her smirk. Stepping towards the male Valkyrie, he stood close and almost against the other.

"Fine, I lost this round."

"Finally, you have accepted your defeat."

...

...

...!

 ** _Thud!_**

"T-Trynd!?" Leon found himself on the floor, the female barbarian on top of him and holding him down with her own weight.

"It's time for round two, then."

Without giving Leon much of a chance, Trynd leaned forward and took Leon's lips with her own. She grinded her hips against Leon front, and it caused the Valkyrie warrior to release a groan. Once Leon's lips parted, Trynd internally grinned and took advantage of it.

Her tongue darted inside and began its exploration, loving the feeling of the warrior's surprisingly soft lips and the sweet taste of his mouth.

Leon can easily throw Trynd off of him, but he couldn't. His body, it ruled over him like some sort of tyrant, preventing him from resisting the advances of the barbarian. Trynd broke their kiss with a gasp, and Leon instantly, but breathless, spoke up.

"You...! What do you think you're going to achieve from this?"

Trynd smirked and leaned down, giving Leon's neck a long lick, which made the other struggle to conceal a moan.

"My own victory."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I'm going to end it here. This is the first time I worked with this pairing and a genderswapped story, so yeah. This isn't really one of my greatest works._

 **Requested by** : _ObeliskX_

 _Sorry if the outcome isn't what you expected and had hoped for. You see, Tryndamere and Leona isn't really an easy pairing to work with, for me, that is._


	31. Popcorn (Katarina x Ashe)

**Popcorn**

It's another day where the sun is out on the sky, shining brightly and pouring its warm rays down on Runeterra. Almost all of the champions are gathered at the large man-made beach the Institute had built for them.

Whether it's building sand castles, playing volleyball, soccer, racing in the waters, ordering and eating from the snack bar or just plain relaxing in the beach, the champions seem to be doing them all.

At one side of the beach, Caitlyn can be seen laying on her stomach and on a mat, bikini top undone and a certain pinkette straddling her thighs. Vi looks to be enjoying the task of putting sunblock on Caitlyn's bare back, hands sometimes groping Caitlyn's butt from time to time.

At another area, Leona, who is also at the same position as Caitlyn is, can be seen smiling to herself, while Diana and Syndra kept arguing on who will be applying the lotion on her, glaring at each other in the process. Someone even heard Diana shouting about her and Leona being more canon than the Solari and the Sovereign.

Finally, at another area, is where an unusual pair of champions can be seen together. Katarina currently ate some popcorn, while sitting on a mat with a large umbrella offering her and her company some shade, looking a tad bit annoyed. Beside her is Ashe, who had fallen asleep while she was reading her little book a few minutes ago.

The Frost Archer currently donned a swimsuit that matched the theme and patterns of her usual outfit at the Fields of Justice, and Katarina, as expected, wore a black two-piece swimsuit that hid no curves whatsoever. But, all of this is beside the main point right now.

Katarina _'violently'_ munched at the buttered popcorn she's presently holding, glancing at Ashe's sleeping self. She had arrived at least half an hour late and when she did, Tryndamere had already applied sunblock on his 'beloved wife'.

She knows that Tryndamere knows about her crush on Ashe, and unfortunately, the Queen doesn't know about it and only sees her as a friend. Actually, almost everyone knows about her attraction towards the Freljordian royal, except for the royal herself.

Katarina wanted to groan at that. Tryndamere purposely assisted Ashe to take the opportunity of her touching the archer with her own hands away from her.

"Mmm... Uhh..."

Her head nearly snapped to her left, where she found Ashe adjusting on her low beach seat slash make-shift bed, the towel draped over her stomach and legs falling off and over the edge. Katarina nearly choked at the popcorn she recently tossed in her mouth, when she had taken the unveiled sight of Ashe's smooth and flat midriff that looks like it's begging to be touched.

The book that was once loosely held by the archer fell as well and joined the forgotten towel. Ashe stretched her body in her sleep, causing the already fitted swimsuit to stretch as well and hug her form tighter than before. When Ashe finished, she relaxed back on her seat, still asleep. Katarina nearly crushed the popcorn in her hands at the tempting scene she had just witnessed.

She turned her eyes away from Ashe, cheeks tinted with a pink hue. Trying to find something to distract her, she spotted a fellow Noxian of hers, LeBlanc and an Ionian, Ahri, sharing a lone popsicle at the same time.

Katarina averted her gaze, wanting to gag at the sight she had seen. Well, at least it wasn't Ezreal and Taric sharing something. **THAT** would have been a sight that can cause her to actually vomit.

...

...

...

Although, what LeBlanc and Ahri had been doing, it does give her an idea.

Emerald eyes trailed back to the sleeping female beside her, her mind conjuring up a rather raunchy idea. Her gaze flickered between Ashe and her popcorn before a grin threatened to form on her face.

Looking around, she found all the champions present at the area seem to be fully occupied. This observation is perfect, especially with the idea she had thought of. Getting up from her mat, she perched herself on the small space beside the beach chair Ashe is currently on.

With another quick scan of her surroundings, Katarina finally turned back to Ashe and decided to go through with her risky idea. Since the beach chair is down and acted like some sort of bed, she'll have no problem accomplishing her intentions.

One by one, she began to place pieces of popcorn on Ashe's body. First starting on the archer's thighs, then up to her stomach, and over her chest, and finally, one lucky popcorn over those perfectly kissable and supple lips.

She looked at her work with satisfaction, nodding at it as she placed the popcorn down beside the book and towel. For a moment she just stared at Ashe's sleeping self, giving herself a chance to abort her plans, which is honestly futile. The popcorn on Ashe's slightly parted lips, trembled a bit, due to the soft exhalation of the archer, but it looks to be holding on.

Katarina internally clasped her hands together and bid herself a _'good meal'_ before leaning down and taking the popcorn from its places on by one, lips brushing against the skin and tongue trailing over it from time to time. Each popcorn she licked off the archer made the grin within her widen more and more.

When she finished eating all of the popcorn on Ashe's stomach, she began to leisurely lick the remnants of butter on the smooth skin, loving the way it made her taste buds tingle.

After _'cleaning'_ all the butter off, Katarina moved up. The popcorn that was once on Ashe's collarbone had fallen and slipped over the cleavage of the Freljordian, and Katarina couldn't help but practically drool at its oh so heavenly position.

With an excited grin, Katarina leaned down, hands over the armrests, and ate the popcorn happily. Taking her time as she licked the leftover butter off the skin, loving the way Ashe's skin felt against her tongue. Pulling back slightly and directing her attention the last popcorn, which is the one that's over Ashe's lips.

Unconsciously, Katarina licked her own lips as she eyed the piece of food over a pair of lips that looks so drool-worthy. She took a breath and exhaled, leaning forward to acquire the last popcorn.

...!

Much to her shock and surprise, Ashe's lips parted, enough to make the popcorn fall in her mouth. As soon as the lips closed, Ashe began to chew it quietly.

Katarina became as still as an unmoving rock, while Ashe opened her eyes and smiled at her, the smile almost coming off as a smirk.

"Needs more butter." Ashe said, blue eyes gazing at her in a somewhat teasing manner.

"I... I, I can explain." Katarina made a move to pull back and away, but when Ashe hooked a finger over the front of her swimsuit, she immediately halted, knowing if she were to continue, her top will become undone and be left hanging on Ashe's finger.

"No need."

"How... How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." Ashe replied calmly, pulling her closer by lightly tugging on her swimsuit.

"Long enough to what?

Ashe leaned forward and let her lips temptingly stop just half an inch away away from Katarina's own.

"Long enough to feel your tongue on my thighs."

By now, Katarina is quite sure that her face is as red as her hair, especially since her face felt like the sun was shining directly at it.

From her peripherals, she saw one of Ashe's hands wander and steal one popcorn from the side. Ashe brought the popcorn up and moved her head back a little, biting the popcorn with her lips before leaning back in and pressing the popcorn over Katarina's own lips. She met Ashe's gaze, which gave her a wordless permission.

Katarina didn't bother waiting for a verbal one.

As soon as she bit the half of the popcorn, they only two seconds to chew before Katarina lunged forward and crashed her lips against Ashe's. The archer hummed and kissed back, the finger that was once hooked on Katarina's swimsuit now trailing down and drawing circles around Katarina's belly button.

Her grip around the chair's armrests flexed and clenched, feeling hers and Ashe's tongue tangle with each other. She can also feel Ashe's hands, which now caressed the sides of her midriff, gradually moving up and to her back.

She silently wished that the kiss will never end.

"Ashe!"

Unfortunately, she doesn't really have a genie to grant her wishes, does she?

Katarina jumped back, their lips breaking away from each other with an audible pop. She lost her balance and fell off the beach chair, while Ashe calmly turned to the caller, which turned out to be her husband.

"Hmm?" Ashe queried in a hum as she looked at Tryndamere, who now stood just a meter away from her.

"Don't you _'hmm'_ me," Tryndamere crossed his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Katarina and I were just sharing her popcorn."

As if it would make her point more sensible, Ashe took the popcorn from beside the two fallen items and showed it to Tryndamere.

"See?"

"Do you share popcorns with people with your lips?" Tryndamere asked, thinking Ashe has no answer to it.

"Only with redheaded and green-eyed Noxians." Ashe answered _'innocently'_ , taking and tossing a popcorn in her mouth.

Tryndamere whipped his gaze to where Katarina was, only to find a vacant space and a slightly crumpled mat.

"That little Noxian..."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

 **Author's Note** : _I was eating popcorn and chatting with a friend of mine when this little idea came to me, and I was like, "Should I type it?" Then, my mind was like, "Sure, why not?"_

 _This one-shot was totally unplanned, but do tell me what you think about it readers. ^^_

 _Oh, and requests are, once again, welcome. :D_

 _Remember though, if I don't like the pairing, either I do a shitty one-shot or nothing at all. But, if your request is something I like (or maybe love), then I'll do my best!_


	32. Preferences (Syndra x Irelia)

**Preferences** _(AU/Modern)_

In these kinds of times, people can be seen either dropping by at coffee shops to pick up their morning coffee or just lounging at a cozy cafe. At a high-end coffee shop, various types of people, student or worker, occupied the comfortable lounge seats, sipping from their coffee cups, while they fiddled with their phones, typed in their laptops or reading a simple novel.

Syndra, who currently wore a pair of frameless reading glasses, read the pocketbook she has in hand, legs crossed and eyes skimming over the printed words. One of her fingers played and twirled with a few strands of her white hair, while she let herself indulge in the entertaining book.

This is her usual everyday ritual. She sits at her favorite table right beside the window of the cafe, reads one of the novels she brought from the bookstore a block away from where she is now and occasionally sips some of the caffeine she ordered.

Lately though, there's an additional reason why she picks this specific coffee shop to lounge at whenever she has free time. It's not only the ambience she's after, but it's also the newly-hired waitress.

Syndra took her eyes away from the book and directed them to the raven haired female dressed in a simple black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her violet eyes roamed all over the waitress' form, taking in every detail it can see and obtain.

She has yet to know the girl's name, but she is already drawn to her. Seeing every curve that her eyes laid on nearly made her lick her lips in raw hunger, her mind envisioning the beauty to be pinned down underneath her.

Syndra chuckled to herself as she watched the other carry a tray of two orders of ice coffee, almost dropping the tray in the process. She took her coffee and took a small drink from it, eyes closing in satisfaction at the taste of caffeine in her tongue. In that moment of darkness, countless scenarios crossed her mind, scenarios on how she'll approach her _'target'_.

 ** _Clang!_**

 ** _Splash!_**

A gasp.

Feeling a tad bit sticky and half-drenched, Syndra opened her eyes and slowly placed her cup of coffee back down the table. Her eyes trailed down to her front, which is now mostly drenched with cold coffee, a few ice cubes melting on her lap.

She blinked for a few times, as if registering her sudden change of state, before raising her gaze and looking towards the cause of it all, face remaining calm and looking completely unaffected.

 _'Just my luck.'_ Syndra thought to herself as she internally smirked once she found herself looking into pale brown hues that belonged to none other than her beautiful objective, who is looking horrified at what she had accidentally done.

"I don't think this is my order..." Her eyes flickered to the silver name tag of the raven haired beauty, smiling as she let the other's name roll off her tongue. "...Irelia."

Irelia, the waitress that had spilled the cups of ice coffee on her, still possessed a pair of wide eyes, the horror on her face not faltering.

"O-Oh my god, I...! I'm so sorry!"

"No need for apologies," Syndra placed her coffee-drenched pocketbook on the table with her coffee. "You merely ruined my whole outfit. No need to be so flustered."

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to. It's just that...-!"

"Irelia!" One of the senior waitresses, Nidalee, approached them. "What have you done?"

"I, I didn't mean to!" Irelia tried defending herself. "The tray, it, it just slipped!"

Syndra wanted to shake her head at how easily ruffled Irelia is. She decided to save the other female from the possibility of being fired from her job. She waved a dismissive hand, capturing the two waitresses' attention.

"No need to scold her. I had stretched my legs with an unfortunate timing and accidentally tripped her." She lied with the most convincing reassuring smile. "My sincerest apologies."

Irelia looked at her as if she was a freak and at the same time an angel that had swooped in and rescued her from being jobless.

"Oh, well... Still, we offer our own apologies." Nidalee apologized for Irelia with a bow of her head.

"Apology accepted."

Nidalee ushered Irelia to clean the mess up, apologizing once more before excusing herself. Irelia also left, only to come back after a couple of seconds, mop in hand. By the time when she had returned, Syndra had already flicked the ice cubes off of her lap and was already in the process of wiping her lap with some tissue.

Irelia silently yet swiftly mopped up all the spilled coffee, leaving Syndra almost disappointed.

Keyword, _almost_.

"Excuse me," Syndra called out. "May I have a few tissue papers? I believe I've ran out."

"Of course." Irelia looked like she nearly jumped when she had suddenly voiced out her request. As soon as Irelia went to the counter and returned to her with the items she asked for, Syndra set her plan in motion. "Here you go."

After accepting the square-shaped paper towels, Syndra placed her right elbow on the table and leaned her head over her fingers. Irelia was just about to turn away, when she abruptly spoke up.

"Your superior told you to clean the mess, correct?"

"Umm," Irelia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but nonetheless, nodded as she faced her again. "Yes, she did."

"Then, why don't you?"

Brown tinted eyes flickered to the floor that's been recently mopped and is now drying up gradually.

"I just did."

"I'm not referring to _that_ mess," Syndra glanced at the same spot where the rest of the coffee was one spilled all over before nodding her head downward and to herself. "I'm referring to _this_ mess."

"What do you...?" Hundreds, no, thousands of thoughts ran in Irelia's mind, her mind working in a pace that she feared might cause her a migraine. "Do you mean...?"

"Mm-hm," Slowly, a smirk took over Syndra's lips as she offered the tissue back to the waitress. "Clean me."

It took quite an effort for Syndra to not react when Irelia's eyes widened after hearing her words. She settled in relaying her amusement through her gaze, while she still kept the tissue held out to the other.

"I'm waiting."

Irelia blinked. "You're... You're actually serious."

"Of course I am."

When Irelia still made no move in taking the tissues back, Syndra decided to give her a little bit of a push.

"Or, should I call your superior?"

In a flash, the tissues disappeared from her grasp and was in Irelia's.

"Fine." Irelia muttered.

 _'Oh, so she has an attitude?'_ Syndra internally chuckled. _'I'm liking her more and_ _more.'_

Irelia looked a tad bit lost in where to start and the need within Syndra spiked up, especially with the expression she has on her face.

"Start here." She said, tapping a finger on her chest.

Irelia's cheeks colored lightly as she began wiping the front of Syndra's drenched blouse. The waitress wanted to squirm, especially with the gaze Syndra has on her.

"May I ask a question?" Syndra queried, finally lightening her intense gaze.

"Sure." Irelia murmured.

...

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Irelia's eyes snapped up and met her own, clearly caught by surprise with the question suddenly asked. Syndra kept her face completely composed as she waited for the other to give her an answer.

"Umm, no." Irelia shook her head. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone right now."

"When does your shift end?"

"Five hours from now."

"Great, you'll be going out for dinner with me later."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Irelia entered the _'Employees Only'_ of the cafe, which is where the waitresses dress and leave their things, and slammed the door close, putting her back against the door before letting out a breath.

"You look like you've been through hell." Akali commented from in front of her locker, unbuttoning her green blouse to change into her work clothes.

"I don't really know if it's heaven or hell." Irelia muttered, rubbing a hand over her face.

"You make no sense whatsoever."

"Precisely." Irelia moved and grabbed hold on one of Akali's wrist, pulling the other female towards the door before opening it enough for them to look through and out at the cafe. "See that woman?"

Akali squinted her eyes slightly as she looked towards the direction Irelia pointed at. "Yes, I see her. The one with white hair...-!"

"And violet eyes, yes." She finished for her friend. "I accidentally spilled an order on her just now. Instead of reporting me to Nidalee, she covered for me and took the blame."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is. I was really grateful for what she did, but after I finished cleaning the mess I made, she made me clean _her_!"

"..."

"Akali?"

"..."

Irelia brought a fist down over Akali's head. "Not _that_ kind of way, you pervert!"

"Agh!" Akali grunted and pulled away from the door, rubbing the spot where Irelia's fist connected. She glared. "What was that for, Irelia?"

Irelia closed the door and fully faced her. "You were being a pervert!"

"How? By not answering?"

"Yes! Your mind is clearly in the gutter."

Akali groaned. "I was thinking about how uncomfortable that must have been for you, since you probably wiped her herself with some tissue."

"O-Oh..."

Narrowed obsidian eyes focused onto her. "I believe it's _your_ mind that's in the gutter."

"Shut up!"

"Listen." Akali crossed her arms. "She probably likes you, which is the most reasonable theory I could think of."

"She... likes me?" Irelia peeked back out for a moment to look at Syndra, who is already walking out of the cafe, before closing the door and facing Akali again. "Why me?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Of all people, why me?"

Akali shrugged as she walked back to her open locker to continue changing her attire. "She must have poor taste."

...!

 _ **Thump!**_

"Ow!" Akali hissed as soon as she felt one of Irelia's black heels hit the back of her head. "Irelia!"

"This is serious, Akali!" Irelia said, picking up the heel she had thrown. "Why would she like me?"

"It was just a theory. It's not an absolute answer."

Thinking back to it now, Irelia can't help but replay the memory of her wiping Syndra clean. She didn't even get a chance to know her name, but Syndra already knows her because of her name tag.

But the feeling during that moment...

Irelia can still hear the echoing beats of her heart in her ears. Something about Syndra made her so flustered. She assumes that it must be the gaze. Those bright amethyst-hued eyes are mesmerizing to its fullest extent and it pulled her in with just a single look.

Her imagination began to conjure up a rather mature scene, a scene where she's laid on a warm bed, wearing nothing, and a certain violet-eyed vixen hovering above her, donning the same state of appearance.

Breathing ragged, bodies sweaty and slick against each other, hands caressing each other's skin... She shook her head fervently, shaking off the idea in her head as much as she can.

 _'Don't think about that, Irelia!'_ Her shoulders drooped slightly. _'Akali's right. It's **my** mind that's in the gutter.'_

The remaining five hours of her shift left her mind battling with the distraction named Syndra.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Syndra exited her car, instructing her driver to wait for her before walking towards the entrance of the cafe. She wore a semi-formal dress with the color scheme of black and grey, the attire hugging her form fittingly. The V-shaped cut at the front showed a nice but modest amount of cleavage, which, despite it being modest, capture more than a handful of attention.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw Irelia, dressed in a pair of worn-out jeans, a simple red shirt and a jean jacket, waving goodbye to her co-workers as she headed towards the front entrance slash exit of the cafe.

Her timing is perfect. Once she halted at the front entryway, Irelia stepped out of the shop, stopping as soon as they made eye contact.

...

...

...

"It's _you_!" Irelia blurted out, eyes wide.

Syndra smiled. "Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for our date."

Irelia blinked at her. "Date?"

"What," Her smile threatened to morph into a smirk. "Did you forget?"

"It... slipped my mind..." Irelia murmured more to herself rather than to Syndra.

"Shall we?"

If she were to be asked now, Syndra felt quite amused when Irelia nodded and followed her to her car. The driver opened the door of the car at the backseat for them. She let Irelia slip in first before she herself stepped in, settling closely beside the other female. She told the driver the name of restaurant she's going to treat Irelia at before she fully focused her attention on her date.

"Before you say anything," She started, keeping her amusement from her voice. "I would like to point out that you have no survival instincts whatsoever."

"Umm... What?"

"You don't even know who I am, yet here you are, in the backseat of my car."

The realization that crossed Irelia's face nearly made Syndra release a small laugh, but she managed not to yield to the urge. She offered a hand to Irelia, smiling.

"Syndra."

"O-Oh," Irelia took her hand and shook it. "I'm Irelia."

"I know." She said, her smile turning into a smirk.

Irelia blushed, recalling the moment when Syndra referred to her by her name when she had spilled ice coffee on her. "Right, you already know my name."

"Mm-hm."

Even though their date still hasn't reached the middle, Syndra is already sure that she's going to enjoy this evening of hers, and maybe, later tonight, she'll be having one breathless waitress beneath her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Irelia wanted to fidget on her seat, while Syndra ordered for the two of them. She felt completely underdressed for their date. Syndra had brought her to one of the most prestigious and high-end restaurants in the city, but here she is, wearing a pair of old sneakers, while the women around her wore stilettos and high-heeled shoes.

That's not the only reason why she wants to squirm though. The waiter currently taking their order has been trying to get Syndra's attention for the past few minutes. He'd inquire if Syndra would like a cuisine he suggested and she even caught him winking at her date and flashing flirtatious smiles.

He was getting under her skin, to be honest.

She and Syndra have yet to know each other in a close and personal level, but she knows that there's a reason why Syndra asked her to be her date, not this buffoon that's been blatantly flirting with Syndra.

Irelia has had enough. She's going to put a stop to the waiter's shameless flirting. When the waiter came back to give them their wine, she struck up a conversation with Syndra.

"Syndra, can I ask a question?"

Syndra looked away from the red wine that was being poured in her glass and focused her eyes on her. "Yes?"

"Do you like men or women?"

...

Yes, she purposely asked the question outright. The waiter stopped at his tracks before he could even fill her own glass with the wine, suddenly anxious to know Syndra's answer.

Syndra herself smiled at her amusedly. "Why, don't you think it's obvious which sex I prefer? Or, if I should be more specific, which person I favor the most?"

The desire for her gleamed in those violet hues and Irelia became a tad bit flustered with the gaze. Oh, she feels like she had just played with fire and she is about to get burned later on.

Reaching a hand forward, Syndra took hold of her chin with her slim fingers and made her meet her eyes before she could turn away completely.

"If you'd like, I am whole-heartedly willing to show you after dinner."

Irelia gulped silently, while the waiter coughed quietly from the side, making quick work of filling her glass with wine before placing the bottle on the table and taking his leave with haste. Once the waiter left, Syndra chuckled and pulled her hand back.

"Was that jealousy I just witnessed?"

"Why do you care?" She grumbled, averting her gaze away.

"Just curious."

"You're free to go after him, you know." She huffed, crossing her arms and laying back on her chair.

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **Screech!**_

Before Irelia could see where the screech of a chair came from, a hand grasped one of her own and tugged her off her seat. Syndra, the one responsible for the screech, was standing and is now pulling her towards the exit, walking past dozens of tables occupied by customers that glanced and looked at them curiously.

"Wait a minute," She said. "Where are we going?"

"My apartment."

"What about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait."

Practically being dragged outside, she was in the back of the car in no time, and as soon as the door closed behind Syndra, she suddenly fell down and her back made contact with the leather seats.

Syndra got on top of her and straddled her by the waist, leaning down and letting her lips hover exactly two inches away from her own.

"What do you want me to do to you, Irelia?" Syndra asked in a husky manner. "Tell me."

Irelia's heart pounded in her chest. She is totally sure Syndra can hear it and only chose not to mention it now. Everything is in her hands, all she needs to do is say what she wants.

...

"Kiss me."

And kiss her she did. Irelia literally almost moaned as soon as Syndra's lips took her own, tongue darting out and licking her lower lip eagerly. She parted her lips and Syndra wasted no time, letting the wet muscle explore and play with Irelia's tongue.

Irelia felt like she could get lost in that moment, her mind nearly slipping away from her grasp as Syndra ravished her lips. She could feel Syndra's hands roam past her jacket and slide under shirt, nails lightly scraping against her skin. She gasped when she felt Syndra grope her without hesitation, kneading her chest above her bra.

"So soft..." Syndra whispered teasingly when she pulled away.

"S-Shut up!"

Her jacket was forcefully taken off of her and tossed aside and her shirt was pulled up and off of her, but Syndra tangled all over her hands, therefore making Irelia's wrists sloppily tied to each other and above her head.

She felt Syndra's hands creep to her sides before slipping underneath her back, swiftly unclasping the hooks of her bra. She felt the fitted material loosen and when it did, Syndra took her hands out from beneath her and pushed the undergarment up until her chest was free and uncovered.

A loud and unrestrained moan left her lips as Syndra began to suckle on a nipple, her other hand resuming on kneading the neglected part of her breast. She would twitch and convulse a bit whenever she felt Syndra's teeth scrape against her hard peak, feeling her nipping on it from time to time.

Irelia so badly wanted to get out of her jeans. The heat between her legs was desperately calling, and, as if its call was heard, Syndra pulled away and started to unbutton her jeans for her. It loosened and was peeled down until it reached her ankles. Just like her shirt though, it was left there, constricting her feet.

Syndra left the car seat and crouched at the floor of the car and just beside her. Irelia squirmed visibly as soon as she felt a hand cup her still-covered womanhood, the wetness drenching the underwear.

"How naughty of you," Syndra cooed with a lascivious gaze. "You're drenched down here, darling."

Emphasizing her point, Syndra pressed a finger over the spot where Irelia's clit is. Irelia moaned out loud as she arched her back, unconsciously moving her hips to grind against Syndra's hand.

Unknown to Irelia's half-conscious mind, Syndra wasn't even moving her hand anymore. In fact, she just kept her hand there, while Irelia ground her hips forward to sate the burning need of her womanhood.

With half a grin, Syndra leaned towards Irelia and initiated a kiss with her, which she wholly welcomed and accepted, her grinding's pace slowing down. Their kiss broke with a low _pop!_ , and when it did, Syndra smirked at her.

"Do you know now which I prefer?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Well! That's that! I forced myself to finish this one-shot, since I didn't want to lose my internet connection without updating at least one story here. :3_

 **Requested by** : _realkhyz_

 _Here's your Syndra x Irelia request! :D Hopefully, I didn't disappoint your expectations. :3_

 _About the Illaoi x Miss Fortune request, well, I'm lacking motivation and inspiration to write it, so I'm still struggling to write that now. 😕_

 _That's one reason, but the main reason why I'm having trouble writing one-shots lately is because of my excitement for my other story "Million Reasons". I'm too hyped in typing that story that I don't have much time in writing one-shots. 😕_

 _Trust me, I really do want to type some one-shots, but my OTP is calling me. :P_

 _My sister has also been bugging me to write the Vi x Caitlyn story I've been tossing around in my head, which I'll be titling "Skin", inspired by the song of Rag'n'Bone Man. To be honest, the first chapter of that story is already finished and 25% of the second one is done. 😁💜💓_

 _Anyway, enough of my rambling. I promise you, readers, I'll do my best in updating more one-shots. :)_

 _Oh, and to **Missin'ghost** , honestly, I haven't given much thought about the Cassiopeia x Sivir pairing, but because of you, it intrigued me. If I find myself intrigued enough, I might write a one-shot of them. ^_^_


	33. Pranks and Revenge (Various)

**Pranks and Revenge**

A match had just ended, and it had produced five proud yet tired champions and five angered and irked ones.

Caitlyn, Ashe, Leona, Fiora and Lux exited the summoning chamber with an aura of accomplishment after beating the five champions that went up against them.

"Hey, have you heard? The...-!"

"No, not yet." Fiora cut off the blonde teasingly, her lips curving up into a teasing smirk. Lux pouted as she shot a look at the Grand Duelist. Leona chuckled before motioning for Lux to continue.

"Don't mind her, Lux. What were you trying to say again?"

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," Lux shot her fellow Demacian another look. "The Institute just had the shower room finished!"

"Do you mean the public shower area champions can use after matches?" Ashe asked, looking as if she was recalling a memory or something.

"Are the females separated from the males? If not," Caitlyn looked over to Leona, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Xin Zhao would happily join Leona if she ever plans on using the facilities."

Leona visibly shivered, causing the Sheriff to chuckle. Ashe and Fiora merely waited for another response from the hyper active Crownguard.

"It's separated! I saw it earlier, and there are two areas, one for boys and one for girls. Also, the facilities have shower stalls to give privacy for the champions." Lux elaborated with what looked like an excited expression.

Ashe lowly groaned. "Don't tell me... You want us to try it?"

The blonde champion smiled sheepishly. "Can we?"

A round of groans then emitted around Lux, but with her doing her best to flash a large pair of puppy-dog eyes at the four champions, they all eventually gave in.

"Fine," Fiora conceded for the four of them. "But just this once."

Lux's smile was so bright that the thought of actually going blind due to the brightness of it crossed the four champions' own mind.

"Once is all I ask!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"For a public shower area, it looks very elegant to be considered as one." Ashe commented as they entered the shower room for females.

The five looked around and audited their surroundings. The four mentally agreed with Ashe's comment as soon as they saw the beautiful gold chandelier with diamonds and different kinds of white crystals dangling with it on the center of the room, illuminating a bright light around the room.

Of course that wasn't the only light in the room though. Elegant diamond-shaped lights were attached to the walls, giving more light to the already bright shower room.

The shower room also had shiny white tiles with gold linings for a floor and the walls were made with flawless white marble designed with gold lines shaped into some sort of vine-like patterns that complimented the room gorgeously.

The beautiful marble sinks were placed at the left side of the room, a long and wide mirror attached to the wall above it. There's also a full-body mirror designed with a gold and silver nature-themed frame at the end of the room.

At the right side of the room is where they found the shower stalls, large adjustable showerheads attached to the wall and three levers can be found below it. One black on the left, one white on the right and one gold in between.

"Maybe we should have invited Sona." Lux said, looking like she just said her thoughts out loud.

"Sona was just on her way to the summoning chambers for a match. Even if you had invited her before we entered, she would have declined." Ashe stated, looking around as she spoke.

"How would you know?" The blonde asked with a confused look.

"It's a bot lane thing." Caitlyn muttered.

"What, no toilets?" Fiora mused, chuckling to her own little joke.

"Well," Lux walked deeper into the room and found a small hall leading to another area of the shower room where she found five toilet stalls. "There's a few toilet stalls here, actually."

Fiora frowned slightly. "I was just joking, Lux. I already half-expected there would be at least one toilet stall."

"Why are the hooks outside?" Caitlyn asked in mild confusion, eyeing the hooks attached to the outer side of the shower stalls' doors.

"If our clothes are inside with us, there's a possibility of it getting wet." Ashe said before lightly shrugging. "That's just my theory."

"You have a point though." Leona murmured, while she viewed the gold designs on the wall.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lux's voice echoed around the room.

The four was still busy looking around, so when they turned their gazes to Lux, they were quite surprised to see Lux already undressing.

"Lux!" Ashe and Caitlyn shouted in a scolding tone. Fiora gave her forehead a light slap while Leona dove to the shower room's entrance door, slamming it close in panic and worry of someone seeing their friend undressing and already half-naked.

"What?" Lux asked cluelessly as she was about to remove her white bra off. Fiora stepped forward and pushed Lux inside one of the stalls.

"Undress inside, idiot. If Leona hadn't shut the door, someone might have seen you half-naked!"

"Oops, sorry." Lux apologized. It only took a few seconds before Lux peeked out of her stall and hung her undergarments on the hook of the door, where her clothes are already hanging on.

"Standing here won't make us clean, ladies." Caitlyn then said as she walked towards the tables attached to the wall which is where Lux had placed her baton and plopped her shoes. Caitlyn placed her sniper rifle beside Lux's baton and took off her boots before she stalked off towards one of the stalls.

The three other champions exchanged looks before shrugging and started disarming themselves as well.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina, Diana, Miss Fortune, Cassiopeia and Vi were somewhat annoyed that they were defeated from their last match. They all knew that their line-up wasn't a very good one, but they couldn't just accept the fact that were defeated, mainly due to their pride.

The Sinister Blade was irked at the Frost Archer (Ashe), for the said archer kept stunning her every time she tried performing her deadly ultimate, literally freezing her before she could even deal damage in a clash.

The Scorn of the Moon's hatred towards the Radiant Dawn (Leona) increased due to the fact that the Solari kept stunning her before she could even make a move in a clash, rendering her useless and a free kill for them.

The Bounty Hunter wasn't much of a sore loser, but the Sheriff of Piltover's (Caitlyn) victorious smirk was always the last thing she saw every time she was caught in her snares and usually ends up dying before she could shoot out a hail of bullets, and this frustrated her.

The Piltover Enforcer was extremely annoyed at the Lady of Luminosity (Lux) due to the fact that the blonde kept using her snare before the bruiser could even reach her with her barrage of attacks.

The Serpent's Embrace was utterly irritated at the Grand Duelist (Fiora) throughout the match. Every time she would cast her poisonous mist, the swordsman would always dash out and practically go around and around, causing much confusion for her in every battle they engaged into.

Now, Katarina and the four champions are currently searching for their opponents in the previous round, wanting to ask them for a rematch.

They were walking down a hall when they met Sona, who looks to be on her way to the summoning chambers.

"Hey, Sona!" Miss Fortune called out.

She played a small tune, sounding out as if she asked a question. Katarina was somewhat irritated since she literally didn't know what Sona just meant.

Sensing the Noxian assassin's irritation, Miss Fortune placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back before she took a step forward. Sona didn't really do anything wrong and besides, Sona was one of Miss Fortune's favorite supports in the battlefield.

"We're looking for some champions and we're hoping you may have seen them." The pirate hunter asked with her usual and everyday smirk-like smile.

Sona played another tune. Miss Fortune knew she had to be careful, especially if Sona catches wind of their intentions, which aren't really nice. She knew that the mute musician is closer to their opponents than her, so she carefully handled her cards.

"Well, we're looking for Ashe, Fiora, Leona, Lux and Caitlyn." She asked with a tone sweet enough to not sound fake. "Have you seen them?"

Sona nodded before playing another tune. Miss Fortune smiled and thanked the turquoise haired musician, who in turn smiled back, playing another tune in her Etwahl before continuing on her way.

Miss Fortune waited for Sona to be out of sight before she turned to the four champions awaiting for her answers.

"You understand her little notes and tunes?" Cassiopeia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sona has a bond with every female she had supported at the bot lane."

"What kind of bond?" Diana asked, her interest mildly piqued.

"She can relay her thoughts to whoever she had made a bond with every time the person is close to her or within her range, but she can't hear the person's thoughts. I think it's a privacy thing or something of a sort." Miss Fortune explained with a shrug.

"I'm sure it's just a bot lane thing or whatever." Vi abruptly cut in, looking impatient. "So? Did she tell you where the five are?"

Miss Fortune nodded and had a somewhat proud smile on her face. "They're currently at the newly built shower room. Based from what Sona had told me, they just entered it."

"What, so we're like sitting cats here?" Cassiopeia questioned, crossing her arms.

"It's actually sitting ducks, Cass." Miss Fortune corrected.

"What's the difference? They're both animals."

Diana prevented herself from letting out a mocking laugh. "Sure, whatever you say, Cassiopeia.

"Katarina here seems to have a plan." Vi quipped, pointing over her shoulder. The four champions turned their heads to Katarina and found her smirking evilly to herself.

"I do," Katarina said, her smirk widening.

Miss Fortune quirked an eyebrow. "You do what?"

"I do have a plan."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"So, what? The black is cold and the white is hot? Is that it?" Lux asked from her stall.

"Have you tried it yet?" Caitlyn asked back.

The five of them were now in the stalls, ready to take their showers. But the levers seemed to have become a little problem for them. Normally, they'd be used to it, but their showers were different from the showers in their quarters.

"The black is cold?" They heard Ashe say before they abruptly heard her shower turn on.

"AH!" The Frost Archer suddenly yelped, her shower turning off in a split second.

The four other females could hear a loud hissing noise. It's like the sound ice makes whenever hot water is poured over it or vice versa.

"The. Black. Lever. Is. Not. The. Cold. Water." She said with emphasis on every word, her tone rather... flat.

"Are you alrigh-yah!" Fiora let out a small yelp as soon as a small puddle of water from Ashe's stall seep into her own stall. "That was scorching hot!"

"You don't say, Fiora?" Ashe sarcastically retorted before they heard her shower turn on again. This time, they heard Ashe sigh in relief in content.

"Ashe?" Leona called out, her tone cautious.

"The black one is the hot water, the white one is the cold water, and I assume that the one in between is the warm water." Ashe answered after a few seconds.

As soon as the Freljordian said that, the four's showers turned on and started raining water down her fellow champions.

Caitlyn, Fiora, and Lux's water temperature were warm while Leona's was extremely hot. While showering, Fiora felt an extremely cold amount of water touch her right foot. She slightly jumped in surprise.

"Hey, Ashe, do you usually bathe with water with a temperature like that?" She asked in mild disbelief.

"I'm used to the cold water. After all, I do reside in Freljord. Not only that, but I also carry a bow made out of ice and wield arrows coated with frost."

Fiora didn't ponder about Ashe's answer much and started focusing on scrubbing arms. Caitlyn who is next to Leona's stall, abruptly jumped when she felt something insanely hot touch her left foot.

The Sheriff cussed loudly with her British accent coming out strong, which of course, didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"You alright there, Cait?" Lux quipped.

"Are you even alive in there, Leona?" Caitlyn asked back in utter disbelief. "Are you used to such temperature?"

"My apologies, Caitlyn." Leona apologized, realizing that the hot water must have seeped into the Piltoverian's stall. "To answer your question though, yes, I am used to this. Being the Chosen of the Sun, I am practically immune to heat."

"I can see that..." Caitlyn trailed off before she answered Lux's question. "Don't worry, Lux. I'm fine."

"Oh, okay!" The hyper active mage answered back.

Unknown to them, the shower room's door was quietly pushed open, and a red haired Noxian assassin instantly poked her head in and scanned the room.

When she spotted the five's clothes hanging on the hooks of the stall doors, she smirked. She looked over her shoulder and signaled her four companions before stepping into the room, her company following silently.

Katarina gestured at the small puddles that have somehow seeped out of the five's stalls and made a motion for the four to be quiet, proceeding into the room with caution and stealth.

The four quietly yet swiftly made their way to the other stalls, approaching the occupied stalls with no sound whatsoever. Caitlyn would have been proud of Vi's unusual stealth movements. If only the deed the Enforcer is about to do is not evil.

Katarina grabbed Ashe's navy blue clothes, going as far as putting the cape and the cowl over her head.

Vi grabbed Caitlyn's hat and clothes, much to Miss Fortune's dismay, placing the hat on her head and clasping the gear-designed belt around her waist before grabbing the dress and other accessories the Sheriff has on the hook.

Cassiopeia grabbed Fiora's fitted clothes, slinging the Duelist's cape on her shoulder, along with the cape are Fiora's stockings.

Diana grabbed Leona's body suit, including her armor, which she mostly had trouble with since she took it bit by bit, risking the chances of dropping a piece.

That left Miss Fortune to grab Lux's robes, making sure not to drop the other clothing accessories the blonde mage possessed.

Once the five of them had finally obtained the clothes, they all soundlessly moved towards the wall-tables at the side and snatched the footwear of the showering champions.

"Let's go." Katarina mouthed as she nodded her head to the door. Without making a single sound, the five exited the shower room, stepping over the small puddles of water that had seeped out of the stalls and settled.

Unknown to the five deviant champions, they left shoe marks and 'slither-marks', in Cassiopeia's case, on the wet floor.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Something's not right." Caitlyn abruptly said, breaking their comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" Lux asked, a little confused by Caitlyn's sudden claim. "I'm sure it's nothing, Cait."

"No," Caitlyn disagreed, sounding bothered. "My instincts are never wrong."

Fiora sighed and rolled her eyes. "If I check outside our stalls, will you calm down?"

"That would be appreciated, yes."

The Grand Duelist turned off her shower and unlocked her stall before pulling it open a little, poking her head out. She looked around and found nothing, but of course, in the end, her eyes landed on the now vacant hook attached to her stall door.

Not letting panic get to her, she scanned the room once more, hoping her clothes aren't really gone and thinking she just misplaced it earlier before she started showering.

The only thing she discovered was the fact that not only her clothes were missing, but her companions' clothes are missing as well.

"We have a problem." Fiora finally spoke in a murmur, her head still poking out of her stall while she tried her best to internally calm herself.

The nearest one to Fiora is Ashe, who was the only one who heard her statement. Ashe turned off her shower before she unlocked her stall door. Copying Fiora, she poked her head out, and instantly noticed her clothes were gone.

"Where are my clothes?" Ashe questioned, her tone oddly calm.

"We're all on the same boat here." Fiora muttered with a sigh.

Leona's shower then turned off before the two heard the click of the lock. The Solari's stall door opened a bit and the said female stuck her head out. She groaned as soon she didn't find her clothes or any of her fellow champions' clothing.

"Our clothes got stolen." Leona said, her supposed question coming out as a statement.

Next shower to stop was Lux. It only took exactly two seconds before the lock was unwound and the blonde mage copied the three, her head now visible to them.

"Where are our clothes!?" Lux _'panickedly'_ asked, looking nervous.

Lastly, Caitlyn's shower stopped and her stall door opened, her head stuck out immediately. Being an expert detective, her eyes started scanning the room for clues.

Her eyes landed on the tracks left by the culprits. Caitlyn instantly spotted a familiar set of shoe marks.

" **VI!** "

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Caitlyn, Ashe, Leona, Fiora and Lux stood in a circle, all five of them were wrapped in a white towel each.

Ashe and Fiora have stoic expressions on their faces, Leona looked deep in thought, Caitlyn seemed to be thinking about the clues she found while Lux looked downright panicked.

"What do we do now?" Lux asked, obviously on the verge of fully panicking.

Ashe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"I'm starting to regret I agreed on even going here." Fiora murmured, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Panicking won't get us anywhere." Leona said, trying to calm Lux down.

"Caitlyn, any ideas?" Ashe asked, turning her gaze to the Sheriff of Piltover.

"The culprits didn't take our weapons, only our clothes." Caitlyn pointed out as she rubbed her chin with a finger. "I am also a hundred percent sure that Vi's one of the ones that took our clothes."

Caitlyn then pointed at the shoe marks Vi's boots made on the white floor. "These are the soles of her boots."

"I think I have a hunch on who the others are." Ashe said as she played with the situation in her brain.

"Who do you think are the others then?"

"Our last match, I'm sure all of you noticed that our opponents weren't quite happy with their defeat."

Fiora and Leona seemed to have caught on to the archer's point.

"Cassiopeia." Fiora said, an unreadable look on her face.

"Diana." Leona added with a sigh.

"Vi." Caitlyn stated through clenched teeth.

"Katarina." Ashe muttered, groaning.

"And Miss Fortune!" Lux squeaked out.

"There we have it," Caitlyn concluded. "We now have a complete set of our clothing thieves."

"What do we do then?" Ashe questioned. "We have nothing but our weapons and towels."

"Yeah, and in order to get some clothes, we need to get to our rooms to get some." Lux gulped nervously. "And to get to our rooms, we have to go out, exit the summoning chambers area, pass the dining hall and the training rooms."

Fiora buried her face in a palm of her hand. "We certainly have our work cut out for us."

"Alright," Caitlyn turned to Ashe. "Ashe, go out and see if there aren't any champions or summoners outside."

Ashe's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious? Why me?"

"You ARE an archer. An archer, not only attacks from a distance, but he or she also scouts for the team."

Before Ashe could say a counter, Fiora spoke up. "Caitlyn has a point."

"Tsk!" With a glare shot to the Sheriff and the Duelist, Ashe spun around and headed to the door.

Bow in hand and her quiver of frost-covered arrows strapped on her back, she pulled the door open slightly, her right eye peeking out.

Fortunately for them, mostly for Ashe, no one was present at the hall. It looks like the matches have just started.

"Come on," She quietly called back. "Before someone suddenly comes."

The five exited the shower room, weapons in hand as they proceeded down the hall leading to the dining hall of the Institute.

It was already evening and their match was one of the second to the last ones, and much to their misfortune, it was time for dinner for their fellow League champions.

When they got to the dining hall's entrance, the torches on each side of the wide and tall arch were already lit, but not all the torches were aflame, giving the hall a shadow look. Still, the bright lights the chandeliers from the dining hall emitted are bright enough to light the entry way and the half of the hall directly in front of the arch.

"I'm surprised we haven't met anyone yet." Lux whispered.

"It's dinner time," Leona explained. "All the champions are either in matches or at the dining hall right now."

"So, be careful Ashe." Caitlyn said with a not so innocent smile, ushering Ashe to _'scout ahead'_ again.

Ashe shot Caitlyn a glare again, but her expression instantly changed when she thought of an idea. She mentally berated herself for a second for not even thinking of this when they were at the shower room.

"I just did my part earlier." Ashe said before smirking. "Officer Caitlyn, please, take point."

Caitlyn's smile vanished while Lux stopped herself from laughing out loud. Leona shook her head, but a smile occupied her lips. Fiora even found herself smirking slightly.

"She's got you there, Caitlyn."

"Karma is quite a bitch, don't you think so?" Ashe quipped as she smirked in triumph.

"Huh? Karma's here? Where? Where?" Lux looked around, practically whipping her head left to right.

Leona groaned lightly while Fiora sighed before she muttered, "I'm starting to think you're literally a blonde."

"Come on," Leona urged Caitlyn now, feeling a little impatient. Normally, the Radiant Dawn is a patient lady, but in their current situation, all of them are practically on the edge, and she's obviously not an exception. "We can't stay here and argue forever."

This time, it was Caitlyn who shot a glare at Ashe before she turned around. She peeked over the rim of the arch and quickly scanned the dining hall. The champions at the dining hall seem to be distracted with their chatters and meals.

With a deep breath, Caitlyn quietly stalked forward, hoping to pass the arch's view without any problems.

But no such luck.

Caitlyn was on the very center of the arch's view when she stepped on something very sticky and gooey.

Keeping her wits together, she looked down and found a small blob of green goo under her left foot. She made a disgusted face before she tried lifting her foot off, only for the goo to suddenly reveal a yellow orb-like eye.

"Zac's goo!" Caitlyn shouted in her mind, panic setting into her nerves.

She had removed the goo from under her foot but now the said goo now held her ankles, preventing her from escaping. Much to her surprise, the goo possessed strength she didn't know a goo like it could have.

The goo then started sloshing up and down while the yellow orb-eye turned to the dining hall. Caitlyn followed the goo's gaze and saw Zac going around, his right hand missing from his large goo-body and based from what the blob is currently doing, it seems to be signaling and calling Zac.

"Fuck, shit, fuck...!" Caitlyn started cussing lowly, trying to shake the goo off and free her ankle.

"Get it off!" Lux whisper-shouted at her.

"Hurry!" Leona whisper-shouted as well, peeking over the rim and seeing Zac seemed to be sensing the call of the goo.

"Running out of time here!" Ashe whisper-yelled, nodding her head to the dining hall with a slightly panicked look in her eyes.

"Caitlyn!" Was the only thing Fiora could whisper out to the Sheriff, the look of panic also in her own eyes.

"It won't let me go!" Caitlyn whisper-yelled back to her companions, looking very frantic now.

Fiora can't really dash towards Caitlyn, since that won't really help the Sheriff's situation and it might just end up badly.

Leona can't just hook to Caitlyn and save her since her skill will emit the radiant glow of sunlight.

Ashe didn't really possess any ability to help Caitlyn right now since all of her skills are offensive, and her hawkshot would serve as a beacon asking for attention.

Same to the archer, Lux also has no skill that can help Caitlyn. After all, her light magic will only attract unwanted attention.

"Darn it!" Lux whispered under her breath before she ran towards Caitlyn soundlessly, baton in hand.

"Lux!" Fiora _'hushly'_ called out. "What are you doing!?"

"Helping!" The blonde whispered before she held her baton on one end with both hands.

With that, Lux whacked the goo off of Caitlyn's ankle, hitting the Sheriff's ankle in the process. Caitlyn let out a soundless scream as tears abruptly welled up in the corner of her eyes, but for the sake of their dignities, she managed to settle on biting her left hand. Hard.

To make sure not a sound escaped her lips.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"This again?" Garen groaned out as he took the food served by the Institute's chef.

"What, you don't like cabbage soup?" Jarvan asked with a laugh.

Garen shook his head. "I rather eat Zac's goo."

 _ **SPLAT!**_

Jarvan looked over his shoulder and found a small goo that crashed onto Garen's plate, making Garen's food and some of its green goo bits splatter all over the Might of Demacia.

"Ask and you shall receive."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The five towel-wrapped champions have already crossed the dining hall's entryway and the four let out a breath while Caitlyn still got a part of her left hand in her mouth.

"Are you alright, Caitlyn?" Ashe asked, feeling internally grateful that she wasn't the one who took point.

Caitlyn's previously pained and _'about to cry'_ expression had already disappeared and was replaced by her usual professional look.

"I am fine. The bleeding had already stopped. My ankle hurts, but I assume it will only bruise." Caitlyn answered flatly.

"Sorry." Lux apologized.

"No need for apologies." Caitlyn said. "Now, let us proceed."

It was already the hall of the simulation rooms when they crossed the dining hall. The Institute made sure the dining hall was built close to the simulation room, so whenever a friendly spar, or a not so friendly one, finishes, the champions can easily take a few steps just to travel to the dining hall.

The League champions found these very convenient, but now, these specific five found it a nuisance.

The floating orb on top of the simulation room's doors indicates the state of the simulation rooms.

If the orb turns green, it means the simulation just finished. If the orb is red, it means the simulation is still ongoing. If the orb is white, then that means the simulation room is vacant and free for usage.

All the orbs of the simulation rooms were white, except for three units, which made the five uneasy.

"I agree with Caitlyn," Fiora said before her eyes trailed to the three red orbs. "Let's move before any of these simulation rooms open up."

A small chime sounded before one of the orbs turned green, indicating that whoever the champions are in there, are about to come out.

Ashe and Fiora exchanged looks. "What no...-!"

When the two looked towards the three, they found no one.

"Hey!"

The pair looked up and found Leona was on the top corner of the hall, her sword embedded on the cement, her feet against the wall and her shield hooked on her left wrist since she used both of her hands to clutch the handle of her sword.

Caitlyn had her arms wound around Leona's right arm and Lux had used her baton to hook onto Leona's left arm. The two were very thankful that Leona has the strength to hold their weights.

"Hurry and hide!" Lux called down from above.

"Traitors!" Ashe and Fiora hissed back.

Ashe closed her eyes and focused all her mana in her palms, envisioning two ice ropes in her hands. Her hands were covered by a light blue light before two ice ropes now settled on her palms.

With haste, Ashe tossed one arrow to Fiora and ordered her to tie the rope to it before she took another arrow and started tying the other rope around the tail and the bottom of the tip.

Not bothering on asking questions, Fiora made quick work of it and was finished as soon as Ashe shot her own arrow to the opposite corner of Leona's position right now.

As soon as the arrow embedded through the cement, she took Fiora's arrow and shot it near her already embedded arrow.

"Climb!" Ashe ordered, shoving one ice rope in Fiora's grasp.

The two quickly climbed and Ashe snatched Fiora's sword before digging it into the cement. As soon as they both held the handle of the sword, Ashe focused again, making the ice ropes vanish with a small flash.

The Frost Archer took out one arrow and stabbed it through the wall slightly below them, using it as her temporary floor. She also gave Fiora one for the Duelist looked like she had difficulties in hanging on.

Just in time, Ryze and Kennen to exit the simulation room. Ryze chuckled as he and Kennen stood just in front of the simulation room door.

"I almost forgot my book there, that would have been idiotic of me." Ryze said, lightly chuckling to himself. Kennen merely nodded.

The two champions, instead of leaving immediately, started a small conversation below the five female champions.

"Can't they just leave?" Lux whimpered slightly. But then her complaint was cut short when she felt her towel starting to loosen. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Leona asked lowly, a little breathless. "That's not a very good term to hear right now."

"What is it?" Caitlyn questioned in a hushed whisper.

"My towel is slipping!" Lux whispered back, looking like she was about to panic.

She can't really grab her towel since she was gripping her baton with two hands. If she were to let go, she's going to fall on either Ryze, Kennen or both of them, which will end up exposing her and the others.

"What!?" Caitlyn sputtered out.

Ashe and Fiora heard the three's conversation and they both shot Caitlyn a look that clearly ordered her to do something.

Caitlyn lowly groaned before she placed her rifle on top of Leona's arms. "Hold this for me, Leona."

"Right..." Leona looked like she would have a sweat-drop icon on her head like an anime character as Caitlyn added more _'burdens'_ on her.

Since Caitlyn was on the opposite side, she couldn't quite see Lux. She blindly reached her hand towards the mage and felt something soft and what seemed to be a lump. She instantly assumed that the lump was the knot of the towel.

The Sheriff squeezed it lightly, earning a squeak from Lux.

Ryze and Kennen looked at their sides.

"Did you hear that?" The violet-skinned mage asked. Kennen brushed it off and merely shrugged.

"Why did you squeak?" Caitlyn questioned, a little angry that they almost got caught.

Lux's face fully flushed, her cheeks red and all. "C-Cait...-! That's...! That's not the knot of my towel!"

Leona looked slightly over her shoulder to see what happened to Lux. Only for her to whip her head back into place, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Caitlyn! You're groping Lux!" Leona informed in a whisper.

Caitlyn's face went through different shades of red and literally went red all over, rivaling Katarina's hair color, her anger replaced by sheer embarrassment.

"A little to the left." Lux murmured, her blush intensifying as Caitlyn hesitantly moved her hand farther. She literally felt like she was being violated by the Sheriff herself.

As soon as Caitlyn felt another lump, and she assumed again this was the knot. She silently prayed to all the Gods and Goddesses that exist that this was the knot.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Lux somehow jumped as Caitlyn groped her again.

"Damn it, Caitlyn! You're molesting Lux!" Leona almost hissed, extremely pitying the innocent Crownguard.

Caitlyn's face got redder before she risked reaching farther, finally finding the knot she's been looking for from the very start.

"T-Thank you." Lux shyly thanked, her blush still on her face.

"Y-You're w-welcome."

Ryze and Kennen were finally headed to the dining hall when the other simulation room's orb lit up into a green hue, making the five females groan internally.

Tryndamere and Udyr exited the simulation room and met Ryze and Kennen. The Barbarian King instantly stroke up a conversation with the two.

Ashe could feel the vein on her temple pulse as annoyance, irk and irritation filled her whole body.

"After this, I'm going to castrate this bastard I call my husband." Ashe said through gritted teeth.

Fortunately, Tryndamere's stomach literally growled loudly. "Ha! Did you hear that? I guess it's time for us to get something to eat, gentlemen!"

The four were about to leave when the last active simulation room's orb turned green. Shen and Zed exited the room, shaking hands.

"Thank you for giving the time to spar with me." Shen thanked. Zed nodded quietly. The four them approached the two, a conversation starting almost immediately.

"This is just taking forever..." Fiora groaned.

Ashe's keen eyes instantly spotted the drop of water that originated from Fiora's damp hair.

The drop of water landed on Zed's metal-covered shoulder. Nonetheless, the Master of Shadows noticed and felt it.

"We're dead." Ashe whispered in defeat.

Zed was about to look up when Tryndamere abruptly placed a hand on his other shoulder, causing him to whip his gaze to the barbarian and glare at him under his mask.

"We should spar one time, Zed!"

Zed merely glared before he nodded. Ashe lowly sighed in relief.

"Maybe I'm not going to castrate him anymore." She murmured quietly.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the men left and the five female champions waited for a few seconds before they all dropped and jumped back onto the flat surface called floor.

"That was too close."

Fiora's landing wasn't so nice, so she ended up in losing her balance and grabbed the nearest thing she could grab.

Which was Ashe's towel.

Fiora dropped to the floor and on her backside, clutching her towel with one hand while her other hand grasped Ashe's.

The Grand Duelist's eyes widened before she looked up, seeing an utterly naked Queen of Freljord.

"Darius, come on! You're so slow!" A gruff male voice called out as a shadow entered their sights.

Ashe knew she'd be too late to reach down to grab her towel and wrap it around her, so she settled on turning her whole body away, covering her chest reflexively.

Draven, the so called Glorious Executioner, entered the hall and his jaw instantly dropped while his eyes bulged. His eyes drunk the sight of the naked backside of the Frost Archer, memorizing the very image and etching it in his brain.

His brain didn't register the other towel-wrapped females. All he could think of was the sexy backside of the Queen of Freljord.

The only good thing for Ashe is that Leona's shield covered her bare butt from Draven's perverted eyes.

"L-Leona!" Fiora stuttered in panic. "Do something!"

Leona snapped out of her own shock of being spotted by the perverted Noxian and instantly dashed towards Draven.

 _ **Clang!**_

Draven's unconscious form fell down, his nose bleeding not because of the shield bash the Solari gave him, but because of the tempting _'sight'_ he just saw.

Darius suddenly came into the hall, his head lowered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Draven! Why the hell did you run...-!" Darius trailed off as he caught the sight of Leona's barely-covered form.

He was rendered speechless.

And the Solari quickly took action.

A loud clang then a thump was heard.

Darius' now unconscious self dropped to the floor, his armor clanking for a second and his axe dropping beside him.

" **Double kill!** " The female voice they always hear during matches announced, the sound coming out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Caitlyn asked, looking around.

"La, la, la, la, la!" A so called _'cute'_ voice started singing as a small creature, or to be specific, a small furry champion entered the hall.

Teemo abruptly stopped his little song when he saw Darius and Draven's unconscious forms. His eyes then landed to the five female champions who only wore towels. Nothing else.

"Umm..."

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?" Lux asked, her voice a little hopeful.

"Rumble!" Teemo abruptly called out.

A loud splat was heard as soon as Leona stepped on Teemo, making sure Teemo was knocked out when she lifted her foot off of him.

" **Triple kill!** "

"There's it is again." Ashe murmured, now looking around as well.

Rumble and his little machine then trotted in the hall and his eyes widened as soon as he saw the five almost naked champions.

With a push of a button on his machine, a small camera emerged from a compartment. And with that pointed forward, Rumble practically spammed another button.

The flashes made by the camera blinded the champions, but the Radiant Dawn managed to rush over and bash the camera to bits and Rumble to the side and off his contraption.

Rumble's whole body splatted on the wall with a splat, his consciousness instantly escaping him.

" **Quadra Kill!** "

Leona groaned as the loud voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Leona?"

The Solari snapped her head upward and spotted Pantheon standing a meter in front of her, eyes wide under the shadows of his helmet. In shock, he unconsciously dropped his spear and shield, obviously 'hypnotized' with Leona's beauty.

Leona blushed profusely before she dashed forward and bashed Pantheon's head with her shield three times.

After the third shield bash, Pantheon collapsed onto the floor, knocked out.

" **Pentakill!** "

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The champions at the dining hall somewhat stopped their chatter for a moment as the words _'Double Kill', 'Triple Kill', 'Quadra Kill'_ and _'Pentakill'_ sounded throughout the Institute.

"Looks like we've been fighting too much in the League." Ezreal joked loudly before the champions merely went on and continued their usual business.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

After an hour and a half, the five female champions were now gathered in Ashe and Tryndamere's joint room and dressed in their usual clothing, except for Ashe, Caitlyn and Leona.

Ashe's cowl was missing, Caitlyn's hat is nowhere to be found and Leona only wore her bodysuit, her armor not in sight.

Caitlyn sat on the foot of Ashe and Tryndamere's king-size bed while Leona tended to her injured ankle.

"What now?" Leona asked as she settled Caitlyn's injured ankle in a bucket of ice Ashe provided.

Caitlyn hissed lowly as the ice made contact her bare and injured ankle, earning a small apology from the Solari.

Ashe crossed her arms. "We will not stoop down to their level."

"What!?" Lux and Fiora blurted out in unison.

"What, do you ladies want to acquire revenge?"

"Our dignity was on the line due to this prank of theirs!" Fiora reasoned, looking a little irked. "We deserve justice. Demacian, Freljordian, Piltoverian or Rakkorian. Whatever justice you prefer to serve."

"Listen," Ashe started with a serious tone. "We're not going to serve anything. Like what I said earlier, we are not going to stoop down to their level. It is childish and immature."

Lux visibly deflated while Fiora frowned but nonetheless, they both remained quiet.

In the end, Ashe couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched the whole time they were running around the Institute in nothing but a towel.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sun crept up the horizon and it didn't take long for the Frost Archer to wake up. She stretched in her bed, only for her right hand touch something beside her, which confused the still half-asleep archer.

Tryndamere didn't come back to their quarters, which Ashe was already used to. The Barbarian King usually went around, flirting with the female summoners that adored him. Since their marriage is only political, Ashe was never affected with his little affairs.

She even helped him dress up one time when he had an 'important' date with one of the high-ranking female summoners.

The fact that Ashe now felt some sort of familiar cloth beside her confused her. She didn't leave any clothes on the bed. When Ashe finished rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she propped herself up and on one of her elbows to look at what her fingers had come in contact with.

Her eyes widened when she found her cowl on the bed, neatly folded with a note propped on top of it.

 **'I found this at the shower room last** **night. Thought you might want it** **back.'**

Ashe's glared at the paper. Despite it not being signed, she knew who wrote the paper. She had already become familiar with the re haired Noxian's handwriting.

"Katarina," Ashe unconsciously snarled. She scanned her room and found her clothes from last night folded and placed onto one of the chairs in the room, her boots beside it and another note on top of it.

Ashe got off the bed, note and her cowl in her grasp before she approached the folded articles of clothing and footwear. She took the note and read it silently.

 **Oh, and I want you to know that it was a fucking turn on to see you running around in a towel. Especially when it was pulled off of you. ;)**

\- **Katarina**

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe had recently just taken a bath and was only wearing a white and fluffy robe that ended two inches inches above her knees and gave a mouth-watering view of her cleavage when a small series of knocks came from outside her door.

The Frost Archer walked towards the door, drying her snow white hair in the process. As soon as she reached the door, she wrapped a hand around the knob before turning it and pulling the door open.

Ashe expected to see Tryndamere, who usually came in the mornings or so. But she was very wrong.

Draven stood in front of her, a large bouquet of red roses in his hands and a grin that Ashe found very creepy.

"Good morning, my Queen Ashe!" Draven greeted loudly and happily.

" _My_ Queen Ashe?" Ashe repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! From now on, please, be mine, my Queen!" The Noxian said with so much confidence that Ashe was almost blinded by it.

"Draven, I'm married." The Frost Archer stated bluntly, blankly staring at Draven, not even a pinch of interest present in her face.

"I'd gladly be your other man!" He proclaimed confidently, still not fazed.

"Ahem," Tryndamere abruptly came out of nowhere and cleared his throat as loud and intimidating as he could. "What are you doing here, Draven?"

Tryndamere was much stronger and much bigger than Draven, and it seems that his size and his voice alone is enough to scare Draven.

"Go." That's all Tryndamere said before Draven tried to look brave, glaring at him briefly before leaving.

Tryndamere and Ashe watched Draven run, and the barbarian waited for him to be gone before he broke out into a loud laugh as Ashe stepped aside to let him into the room.

"What did you do to get that Noxian's interest? Show him your backside or something? Ha!" Tryndamere sarcastically questioned as he boomed with laughter, plopping himself on the comfy couch near the window.

What he doesn't know is that what he just jokingly asked the archer is actually the real reason why Draven was now so interested in Ashe.

"You have no idea, Tryndamere." Ashe muttered, grabbing a fresh set of her clothes and her cowl before making her way back to the bathroom to change.

The volume of Tryndamere's loud laugh didn't even lessen when she entered the bathroom. She just brushed it off, leaving the bathroom door open as she dressed. Ashe knew that if Tryndamere cared for his manhood, then he wouldn't dare on sneaking a peek at her.

"I swear, Ashe! You must really have a taste for Noxians!"

The sound of the rustling of clothes stopped in the bathroom and Ashe poked her head out, shooting him a suspicious look.

"What are you trying to say?"

In the whole League, only Leona, Lux, Caitlyn, Diana and Vi knew about her relationship with the Sinister Blade.

Tryndamere's laugh halted and he flashed a cheeky grin. "I know you're bedding the Sinister Blade, Ashe."

Ashe made sure not to show any emotion. Tryndamere might just be bluffing after all, trying to catch her all red-handed.

"Sometimes I think you leave your brain in the Rift." Ashe said, doing a circular motion with a finger pointed to her head. "You're becoming delusional."

The barbarian scoffed before standing up and walking towards his dresser. Ashe watched with scrutinizing eyes as he pulled the top drawer open and pushed his clothes out of the way, pulling out a ball made out of metal afterwards. It looks like some sort of circular camera.

"When I was beginning to notice that you've been too happy lately, I decided to leave a camera to record whatever happens in our quarters whenever I'm not here."

Ashe exited the bathroom, clasping her cape and cowl on as she approached Tryndamere with suspicion and narrowed eyes.

"Where did you even get that kind of technology?

Tryndamere guffawed for a moment. "I asked Heimerdinger for it. Since he owed me a favor, he gave it to me without a hitch."

The Frost Archer watched cautiously as Tryndamere started pushing some of the circular metal's small buttons. After a few clicks, the lenses changed and abruptly projected a video in front of them.

Tryndamere held and pointed the camera to a wall with a wide grin while he let Ashe watch the footage he had caught one night.

Ashe's eyes were as wide as it can get as she watched the video of her and Katarina making-out on the couch. She instantly recalled this memory in her head.

It was the time that Katarina bought Singed's signature drink and after much convincing, the assassin managed to get her to drink it. What she and Katarina didn't know was Singed had secretly spiked it with one of Ahri's favorite drink ingredient that shall not be mentioned.

Ashe, thinking that the drink would taste bad, immediately downed the glass Katarina gave her. Katarina still hadn't taken a drink from her own glass when Ashe abruptly got on her and started a make-out session out of the blue.

As much as Katarina wanted to continue the wild passionate act Ashe started, she managed to pry Ashe off of her a little. Ashe was never so forward, so she found this a little suspicious.

"Ashe? Are you alright?" Katarina asked, holding Ashe's shoulders. "You seem too... hyper about this."

"Fine," Ashe's expression became blank and quite serious before she suddenly pushed Katarina down the couch, getting off the seat afterwards.

"Ashe?"

"Stay there." The archer ordered in a superior tone that sent chills up to Katarina's spine.

Ashe approached the light switch and turned to Katarina. Last thing Katarina saw was Ashe's smirk before the lights were abruptly turned off. The screen went black but the voice can still be heard.

"Ashe? Ashe?" The Sinister Blade called out. A gasp sounded from the footage and Ashe remembered that she actually blindfolded Katarina that time.

Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of what sounded like a crack of a whip or something.

Ashe snatched the object out of Tryndamere's grasp, glaring at him with the deadliest glare she has ever shown.

Tryndamere grinned, looking a bit sheepish. "Aww, it was almost getting to the good part."

"TRYNDAMERE!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Leona had a very peaceful sleep that she was very thankful for. Due to the little incident that happened last night, she was quite drained and exhausted in the end of the day.

Now, she just finished putting her bra and panties on and was about to slip her body suit on when she remembered that her Solari armor was stolen.

She turned exited her bedroom area to go the special yet small clothing room where her other ' _skins_ ' can be found but was only shocked to find her Solari armor on the couch at the living room, each part of the armor clean and properly placed on the seats.

Leona was about to grab her armor when three consecutive calm knocks emitted from her door. She unknowingly grabbed her night robe, which is white and very see-through, unconsciously confusing it with her normal thick and fluffy robe before she walked up to the door, not knowing that her dark red set of lace underwear can be seen by anyone who she comes face to face with.

With a small twist, the door was pulled open by her, only to come face with the Hand of Noxus himself.

"Darius?" Leona almost gaped, but managed to hold herself back from doing so. "What are you doing here?"

Darius opened his mouth to speak but his eyes caught the sight of Leona's attire. He instantly looked away, which confused the Solari.

"Leona, your robe," Darius murmured, not even sneaking a peek back to her. "I can see your undergarments."

Leona's eyes widened before her arms instinctively covered her chest while she turned away from Darius a little.

"Oh, s-sorry!"

"No, umm," Darius muttered something under his breath before continuing. "Get dressed. I shall await for you to finish."

Leona nodded before she stepped back and closed the door, sighing as the door clicked. With speed she didn't know she hadn't realized she possessed, she dressed up in her bodysuit and her Solari armor in record time.

When she was in the process of putting her golden gloves on, she decided to take the time to think about Darius' reaction to her unusual and unintentional display.

 _'He was such a gentleman.'_ Leona thought to herself as she recalled the moment Darius looked away from her to give her the privacy she didn't realize she immediately needed that time.

Who knew that a bloodthirsty Noxian like him would show such behaviour like that? Leona knew that if it was Xin Zhao who saw her like that, he would gladly die on the spot for his life has been 'utterly completed'.

"Maybe there's something more in Darius than what meets the eye." Leona concluded.

She wasn't a judgmental person. For God's sake, she had even gone out on a date or two with Diana, who is actually the one responsible for the deaths of the elders.

Honestly speaking, she really didn't know what she and Diana are. The Scorn of the Moon refused to give their so called relationship a label, which somehow hurt Leona, but of course she never told Diana that.

"Maybe a change of company can help." She thought after a moment.

It was from that point onwards that Leona decided to meet and see the side of Darius no one has ever seen, not even his own brother, Draven. Maybe she can uncover a much softer side of the Noxian.

Leona took a deep breath before she opened the door again, stepping out of her room. Darius was leaning on the wall across her door, standing straight as soon as Leona exited her room.

"Leona," Darius then took out a red rose from behind him, handing it to Leona, who in return, lightly blushed as she accepted the flower. Originally, he had bought a bouquet, but it mysteriously disappeared from his room and whoever the thief was, he or she had only left one rose.

"Oh, thank you, Darius."

"Can I ask of you to take a walk with me?" Darius asked gruffly, his voice much less threatening and intimidating.

Leona smiled and nodded before she and Darius walked down the hall together. She didn't bother bringing her sword shield. She could always use her magic to practically teleport it into her grasp.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Yeah, umm, this one ends here. :3_

 _Not sure if I'll ever add another chapter connected to this. I'll still update some one-shots and all that, but there's also a possibility I make one or two more chapters connected to this one._

 _This story is one of my old one-shots that I wrote, which I just realized I hadn't uploaded here until now. As you can se, the characters there are a bit OOC. I had typed this at least two months after I started playing League of Legends, so I didn't know much about their attitudes, which is the main reason why they're OOC. 😬✌ ️✌_


	34. BDSM (Katarina x Ashe)

**Warning** : _The title says it all. This story contains a bunch of BDSM factors. Pretty much just smut. :3_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **BDSM** _(Katarina x Ashe)_

Katarina leaped over the window and landed inside the royal bedroom without making a sound. She looked at the bed and found it empty, and so, she mentally gave herself a mental pat on the back.

 _'Looks like she's still not here. Right on time, then.'_

 _ **Click!**_

She froze as soon the lamp at her left lit up, revealing a certain Queen donning a Heartseeker-themed lingerie and holding an arrow-shaped riding crop that matches her provocative choice of clothing.

"Good evening, Kitty."

"Uh, h-hi," Katarina greeted back a bit uneasily, eyes flickering to the riding crop the archer held.

"You promised me that you'd be here before dinner, which is six o'clock."

"Uh, yeah..."

"And yet, what time is it?"

Katarina glanced to the clock at the bedside table. "It's eleven."

"Be specific."

"It's, um, eleven o'clock in the... evening."

"Mm-hm," Ashe stood up, stroking the tip of the riding crop with her fingers. "And, I'm quite sure you know what happens when you break a promise, right?"

"How could I forget?" She asked with an uneasy laugh. "I have this bad habit in breaking my promi...-!"

 _ **Crack!**_

"-ses!"

Katarina released an uncontrolled yelp as soon as she felt the riding crop abruptly come in contact with leather-clad rear.

"Undress yourself," Ashe ordered, now caressing her cheek with the riding crop. "Now."

"But, Ashe...-!"

 _ **Crack!**_

Katarina clutched her left hand, which is the one that Ashe had struck.

"Ah!"

"That's Queen Ashe to you, little Kitty."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "R-Right... My apologies, Queen Ashe."

"Now," Ashe stood in front of her and pointed the riding crop directly in front of her face. "Strip."

When she didn't do so immediately, Ashe quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you defying me?" As Ashe asked this, she pointed the riding crop towards her and used it to stroke upward, starting from Katarina's cleavage and ending to the tip of her jaw.

...

"No, my Queen."

Defying Ashe during these kinds of evenings isn't really the wisest choice. Trust her, she knows.

Piece by piece, Katarina began to do what she was ordered to. She removed her blades from herself first, the belts and straps of its sheathes falling to floor with a few soft thuds. The last one to go was the belt she has strapped around her waist. She had just finished unbuckling it and was just about to pull it off, when the tip of a riding crop abruptly yet harmlessly perched itself on top of one of her forehands.

"Stop."

Ashe lightly tapped the riding crop on her hands, and so, she removed both of it from her waist. Once it was out of the way, Ashe reached forward and grabbed the buckle of the belt, snatching the leather accessory out of the belt loops.

She lightly tapped the riding crop against Katarina's cheek.

"Proceed."

Katarina continued undressing herself, pulling her feet out of her boots and shrugging her jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Next to join the discarded clothes and weapons were her pants. Last thing that fell on the piled items on the floor were her panties.

There, the Sinister Blade stood right in front of the one and only Queen of Freljord, bare and completely exposed. Ashe stalked around her like a dangerous predator eyeing its little prey, an intense and dark look in those usually calming blues. Katarina prevented herself from shivering as soon as Ashe stopped beside her and traced her tattoo with the riding crop in a leisure pace.

"Hmm," Ashe hummed as the riding crop slid down until it rested on top of Katarina's rear. "So round... Delectable... Just perfect for my naughty..."

 _ **Crack!**_

Katarina bit her bottom lip and balled her hands into fists as she stopped herself from wincing in pain and, of course, pleasure.

"...Kitty."

The impact of the riding crop wasn't enough to leave painful welts on her flesh, but Ashe applied enough force for it to make Katarina's skin redder than its normal color.

"Mmm, looks like my little kitten has learned to keep herself quiet."

Katarina, yet again, felt the riding crop tracing her tattoo, making her want to shiver, just like earlier.

"Unfortunately..."

The movements of the whip ceased.

"...I want to hear my kitten _meow_."

 _ **Crack! Crack!**_

"Ahhh~!" Katarina released a long cry-like moan as soon as Ashe had whipped her butt twice consecutively.

"Music to my ears." Ashe sighed contently. "Count for me, my Kitty."

 _ **Crack!**_

"One..." Katarina breathed out.

 _ **Crack!**_

"Two..."

 _ **Crack!**_

"T-Three..."

 _ **Crack!**_

"Four...!"

 _ **CRACK!**_

"Five!" She gasped out breathlessly.

She heard Ashe chuckle. "Well, that's enough whipping for now. You've had your fair share of whipping a few days ago, so I'll be kind to you and let you free from that punishment."

Ashe walked past her and sat on the bed, the riding crop still in her clutches. She watched with a mildly uneven breathing pace as the archer kissed the tip of the riding crop with those perfectly supple lips before pointing it to her.

"Would you like a show, Kitty?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Queen Ashe. Please."

"Alright then, but first, I need you to get your leash and collar."

Trying not make it obvious of her being eager, Katarina rushed towards the dresser nearby and pulled the bottom drawer open, which revealed folded lingeries that belonged to her and the dominating Queen that's currently waiting for her. She pushed them all aside and dug out a navy blue leather collar, and along with it is a matching leash.

She stood up and pushed the drawer close with one foot, approaching Ashe immediately with the items in hand. When she had turned to Ashe, the Queen was just finishing the task of taking off her little get-up, throwing the red material to the side.

As soon as she was beside the bed, Ashe left the mattress and stood directly in front of her, a few inches separating them from each other. Her eyes flickered to her own belt on the bed before it refocused back to Ashe, who is now holding out a hand.

Wordlessly, she placed the collar on the open palm of the archer.

"Thank you, Kitty."

Ashe clasped the collar around her neck and after doing so, she gave the leash to the royal, which ended up being hooked on the collar. As Ashe began to back up, she pulled Katarina along with her.

"Crawl for me."

While Ashe sat back down the wide and plush bed and moved back, Katarina got on all fours as soon as she reached the bed, doing what her mistress had said and crawling forward to follow along.

"Stop." Ashe ordered as soon as her back was placed on the headboard.

Katarina, who is a quarter of a meter away from Ashe, wanted to groan out loud, but she stopped herself. She knew that if she were to do that, she's going be farther than her wanted goal.

"Now, I promised you a show, and so, you shall get one. Sit."

Obediently, she planted her rear onto the mattress. She also knew that whenever Ashe is in the mood of giving her a show, then it would be one heck of an experience. The riding crop and her belt, which is both at Ashe's left right now is already sending her various signs.

Ashe would be as naked as she is right now if she doesn't count the white knee-high stockings and the white lace garters strapped around her thighs. When the archer parted her legs and spread them to the side, showing her womanhood to her without any coverage, she knew that she was going to enjoy, and at the same time, suffer, with this show.

"Watch closely, Kitty."

Katarina nodded dumbly, her eyes never leaving Ashe's lower lips. Ashe reached down with one hand and said hand landed on her core, fingers rubbing the sensitive nub slowly.

"Hmm..." Ashe hummed in pleasure, her own fingers pinching her clit.

Ashe's other hand groped herself, and Katarina's eyes would either be on the dripping womanhood or the already erect nipples of the royal. She could feel her arousal begin to build greatly between her legs, calling for her, asking for her to relieve it from its sexual misery.

She, once again, bit down on her bottom lip as Ashe slipped a finger into her wet walls, back arching and a soft moan filling the whole room. Katarina was desperately wanting to push her own finger inside the Queen's tight quiver, to feel the warm and moist walls clench around her finger.

"Oh, Kat..." Ashe breathed, sending another wave of arousal to Katarina.

The lewd sounds she could hear drove her mad with sexual insanity. She had almost visibly perked up when Ashe pulled her finger out and raised it up, showing the shining digits to her.

"Cats are quite known for their skill in cleaning with their tongues," Ashe said as she licked her stained fingers.

She nearly shot forward and broke out of character as she watched Ashe clean her pre-cum off her slim fingers. She wanted to be the one to lick it clean.

"Do me a favor, Kitten. Clean me."

Katarina was about to lunge forward and ravish her lover senselessly, but she suddenly found the tip of Ashe's right foot an inch away from her. She stared at it for a moment before her gaze turned to the owner. Ashe firmly gripped her leash and lightly tugged at it.

"Start from that point."

She made a move to hold Ashe's ankle...

"No hands allowed."

Only for her hands to retract.

"Yes, Queen Ashe."

Inside, she was somewhat ecstatic. She was going to make sure her tongue touches and tastes every inch of Ashe's body, silently promising to _'clean'_ Ashe thoroughly. She leaned forward and gave Ashe's toe a small lick before wrapping her lips around it, sucking on it lightly. She didn't take long there though.

After a few sucking, she moved and began to lick around Ashe's right foot, drawing random patterns with her own slick tongue and her saliva seeping through the stockings.

"Now the other."

She repeated the same process to the left foot, and seeing Ashe smirking at her gave her more and more sexual energy to continue without hesitation whatsoever.

"Move up, Kitty."

Ashe tugged on her leash, so she followed and ran her tongue over Ashe's long and flawless legs. She was in the middle of the task of _'cleaning'_ the archer's thighs and was about to get close to paradise point, but of course, Ashe has other plans. A simple tug on the leash made her snap her head back up, and once she was looking into the eyes of the Queen, the mentioned female spoke.

"Up here first before there."

Saying and showing no protests, she crawled up with her tongue following and running over Ashe's stomach. Using her tongue, she messily drew the emblem of the Avarosans on the archer's flat stomach.

The hum of pleasure Ashe released went through her sense of hearing, and it's an arousing melody she quietly enjoyed. Not bothering in thinking if she had _'drawn'_ the emblem correctly, she proceeded upward and swiftly latched her lips over Ashe's left nipple, causing the Freljordian to half-jump at the sudden action.

Katarina loudly sucked on her lover's nipple, eyes closed in content and hands gripping the sheets tightly. She felt one of Ashe's hands brush through her red hair.

"That feels nice, Kat..."

As a form of reply to those words, Katarina switched and immediately began to suckle on the other nipple, giving it the same treatment she gave the previous one. Ashe pulled on her leash again, harder this time. Her lips were detached from Ashe's nipple with a rather loud and wet pop, which was quite a lewd sound in her opinion.

"Let us get this over with," Ashe said to her. "I want to make my Kitty Kat meow some more."

The only thing missing at the next second was Katarina nodding her head excitedly. Ashe pulled her in by the leash, so she buried her lips in Ashe's neck and began to lick and suck all over the pale skin.

"Mmm, ahh... A little bit to the right, and... Oh, yes... That's it..."

Katarina closed her eyes as she nipped and sucked on the sensitive spot in Ashe's neck, hands now clutching the pillows in a vice-like grip. Slowly, Katarina trailed her tongue upward, licking up Ashe's jaw. Ashe gently tugged on her leash when she got to the same eye level as her mistress, her emeralds looking into Ashe's ceruleans.

"Something in your mind, Kitty?"

Katarina nodded, eyes never leaving her lover's.

"What do you desire?"

"I want to taste you, Queen Ashe. Please? May I?"

"Hmm," Ashe hummed before pulling her forward with the leash.

Their lips crashed against each other, sending tingling sensations throughout her whole body. Ashe bit her bottom lip and gently pulled on it, letting it go and repeating the same process two more times.

"Go ahead."

Katarina perched her hands on the headboard, knowing if she were to touch Ashe without the clear from the archer, she would have this chance given to her be taken back. Her fingers flexed against the wood as she lowered her head and licked up to Ashe's cheek. She was like a human version of a cat grooming a fellow feline, but instead of fur, her tongue brushed against skin.

After a few sensual licking here and there, Katarina was quite sure she had actually licked Ashe's whole face. She got her confirmation though, when Ashe pulled on her leash, halting her licking.

"Pleasure me, Kitty Kat."

Katarina was about to back away and aim for south, but Ashe abruptly hooked a finger on her collar. She stopped her movements in a heartbeat, eyes shooting back up to the archer's.

"Ah-ah-ah, not like that," Katarina went rigid when Ashe leaned forward and licked up her throat, a groan vibrating through her vocal chords. " _I_ want to have a fun of my own, while you have yours."

She silently gulped as soon as she heard those words. She knew what those meant, and honestly, she couldn't describe how excited she is.

"Yes, Queen Ashe."

Katarina turned herself around, stopping only when her rear was facing Ashe. For the second time, her body became stiff.

Why, you wonder?

Maybe it's because of the touch of the riding crop over her back, the leather caressing her skin. She knew that it was too good to be true when Ashe had let it go earlier. Despite her not seeing Ashe's face, she knows the royal is currently smirking.

"Now," Katarina let out a small and breathless gasp as Ashe parted her legs, giving her a full view of the dripping lips. "When I whip you, you must stop pleasuring me. You can only continue when I say so, understood?"

She nodded mutely.

 _ **Crack!**_

"Ah!"

"Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Queen Ashe."

"Alright then, go on."

Katarina didn't need to be told twice. Her head dove downward and her tongue instantly darted out, eagerly lapping up the sweetness that had leaked out of Ashe's slit. Her hands are gripping the sheets again, while she let herself feast on the sweet essence her lover released. She slipped her tongue inside, tasting even more of Ashe's arousal.

She clenched her eyes shut and moaned out loud as soon as she felt Ashe's own tongue caress her lower lips.

 _ **Crack!**_

Katarina whipped her head back and took in a lungful of air with a gasp, knowing the meaning of the crack of the whip.

"Mmm...!" She pursed her lips as she felt Ashe's tongue lick up her sex. Oh, how desperate she is to do the same to Ashe's womanhood, but of course she isn't going to risk it.

One hand is caressing one of her buttocks, while the other held the riding crop, the leather material touching her back as if it was serving as a warning to her.

"Q-Queen, p-p-please-ahh~!"

"Mm-hm," Ashe hummed inside her sensitive womanhood.

Katarina couldn't be more happier as soon Ashe gave her the signal. She returned to Ashe's own slit, lapping at it once again. It's as if she was a person absolutely thirsty for water and Ashe's honey was the cool water she so badly needed.

As the clock ticked and pleasurable moments passed, Katarina immediately felt her release building up, probably as tall as the towers they see in the Fields of Justice. The way Ashe skillfully moved her tongue against her sex drove her blissfully insane and she couldn't be any happier with the feeling of it.

Losing herself for a moment, her hands abruptly abandoned the sheets and moved towards Ashe's heat. Her fingers parted the archer's outer lips and began to lick, making Ashe softly gasp before...

 _ **Crack!**_

"Ah!" She breathlessly let out as Ashe abruptly struck her back.

She was pulled back with her collar until she was forced to straddle Ashe's stomach, her wetness forming a small puddle of her extracts on the midriff of her dominating beloved.

Ashe sighed half-dramatically. "If only you had behaved throughout the whole session, Katarina."

Her leash was released, but then her wrists were taken and was pinned to her back. Her eyes slightly widened in realization once she felt the smooth texture of her leather belt around her wrist.

"I guess it was just right that I took your belt from you." Ashe said before pushing her off of her and making her fall on her side and on the bed, wrists now securely tied.

Ashe leaned over her and adjusted her until her back was on the sheets, her hands beneath her back. Her lover perched herself between her thighs before leaning over her, chest pressing against her own and soft hands cupping her face.

"Why can't you just follow the rules?"

"Ashe... Please," Katarina found herself pleading as she squirmed beneath the royal. "I need you..."

She was _so_ close with her release. If she hadn't lost her sense of control, then maybe she'd be spasming as a form of reaction to the orgasm Ashe would have given her.

"Mmm," Ashe began to litter kisses on the outline of her jaw. "You know how much I love it when you beg for me."

"Aaaasshhee...!" She whined, increasing her efforts in squirming.

"A little more, Kitty."

Katarina suddenly felt something wet drip over her left thigh. She glanced downward and discovered that Ashe had shifted without her notice and now has her left leg between her thighs, leaving her to realize that the drop of wetness she just felt is a drop of Ashe's honey.

 _'Fuck it...!'_

Not caring that she may _'upset'_ her lover, she clenched her teeth and tugged on her constricted wrists as much as she could.

 _ **Snap!**_

Ashe's eyes, which was closed as she rained down kisses around Katarina's face and neck, suddenly opened, obviously hearing the muffled snap.

Katarina grabbed Ashe's right hand and forced it to leave her neck, thrusting three of its fingers inside her own drenched heat. She released a moan at the intrusion, moving Ashe's fingers with her own hand.

"I've had enough...!" She grunted out as she pleasured herself with Ashe's fingers. "Just give me my release, damn it!"

Ashe stared and blinked for a moment before sighing and shaking her head, a little smile appearing over her lips. The archer leaned in and instigated a kiss, which turned into an aggressive make-out after a second of its beginning.

Katarina released Ashe's hand, wordlessly glad that the pumping didn't halt, and clasped her hands on the back of Ashe's head, only giving Ashe just a second to replenish their breaths before continuing their messy kiss.

She felt Ashe's thumb lightly pressing against her already swollen clit, finally giving her the last push to reach her peak. She screamed in Ashe's mouth as her release hit her full-force, her hips bucking and whole body twitching second by second.

"You don't play fair, you know." Ashe murmured in her neck, lips lazily moving against her jugular vein. "I never get to finish dominating you."

She let her body relax, while she let out a half-tired chuckle.

"Sorry," Katarina apologized half-heartedly. "I'm just too impatient."

"And could you please stop forcefully getting out of your restraints? Your wrists could bruise if you keep doing it over and over again."

To make it up to Ashe, she laid the archer beside her and moved her hand until its fingers stroked up the outer lips of Ashe's sex. Her actions also successfully stopped Ashe's scolding.

"I'll make it up to you now." She said, hoping the smile on her face can banish the light glare Ashe is currently giving her.

"It's not, _nughh..._ the same..." Ashe struggled to get out, feeling Katarina's fingertips teasing her dripping entrance.

"You're right, it isn't."

Katarina flashed a smirk as she plunged her fingers inside in the archer's wet quiver, causing Ashe herself to moan out loud in response.

"This one's more pleasurable."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I titled this, " **BDSM (Katarina x Ashe)** ", because there's a strong possibility I might make a story or two similar to this, but it will feature my two other favorite Yuri ships, **Vi x Caitlyn 💜❤️** and **Diana x Leona. 🌙 ️**_ _No promises though, so don't get your hopes up!_

 _This one-shot was 70% complete when I left it to sit at my draft works. I haven't touched it for at least a month or more, but, because of **just another average reader** 's friend, I finished this up for her. ️_

 _You see, my Katarina x Ashe story, " **My Heart Will Go On** ", doesn't really have a... nice ending. To be honest I'm already expecting that I may have pissed off a lot of readers of that story, so yeah, sorry 'bout that. 😬_

 _So, uh, yeah, like I said from the beginning of this fic, this is like, just a smut. Not much innocent loving, as you can see. 😁_

 _I'll try to do a much less smutty Kat x Ashe one-shot in the future, if that's what you want, readers. Because... To be honest (once again), I have, ehem, another smut one-shot of them in my drafts that's 35% finished. 😆_

 _It's titled, " **Paperwork** ", and that's the only hint I can give you all. 😜_

 _To one of my readers, **Hailee** , I'll think about the idea of **Riven x Irelia**. :) If you're lucky, I might just write a fic about them, since I already have a plot in mind for that pairing. 😊_

 _Until next time, readers! ^3^_


	35. Confessing II (Katarina x Ashe)

**Confessing II**

Love is a wonderful emotion. That's certainly a fact that most people know and believe. Although, some people see it as some sort of distraction and a worthless feeling, which they end up in not giving it much of a thought or time of day.

Not the Frost Archer though.

Ashe may display commendable leadership and an assertive aura whenever she addresses her kingdom or speaks with her friends, but when it comes to a certain redhead, she becomes the total opposite of herself.

Katarina Du Couteau, the mentioned redhead, can turn her from a cold and regal Queen to a flustered and blushing mess with just a mere look. Whenever the assassin were to flash a smirk at her, be it a show of arrogance or not, Ashe feels like her heart was going to enter a cardiac arrest of some sort.

Why else would she react like this?

She's in love with one of the deadliest and most hated Noxian in Runeterra.

At first, she only harbored admiration for Katarina. Seeing her move in the Fields of Justice and handle her blades with expertise like no other, she couldn't stop herself from being impressed with the display of skill.

When she had conversed with Katarina, she became immensely intrigued with how the other female emitted an aura of mystery and intimidation. Honestly, she isn't intimidated, at all.

Next thing Ashe knew, everything was out of her control and her friendly infatuation turned into a deep attraction. She became troubled with herself as soon as she had realized this, but she didn't bother denying everything. Instead, she embraced her feelings whole-heartedly.

Walking into the training room, just like what Ashe expected and predicted, Katarina is present at one of the areas, training and improving her lethal knife-throwing skills.

Ashe stopped in her tracks for a moment and took a breath, making sure her nerves are absolutely calm and relaxed. Once she was sure that all is well, she approached the Sinister Blade and stood just three steps away from the redhead's right.

"Good afternoon, Katarina."

Katarina didn't even glance at her direction as she continued throwing knife after knife to the wooden targets. Ashe didn't let herself be discouraged though.

"I see you're practicing your skills again."

She would have given herself a slap on the forehead at the words that had came out of her mouth. Oh, not only the wording, but the way she had said it just shouts the word awkward. That, and it's probably the most stupid understatement she has ever said in her time of existence.

"No shit, Your Highness." Katarina half-sarcastically replied, finally throwing the last knife she has in her grasp. Shifting, the assassin turned and faced her, which took a great amount of effort for her not to react visibly. "What are you doing here now?"

"Oh, well," She cleared her throat and looked towards the targets where knives are embedded into. "This is the training area, after all."

Just like the past couple of times, she managed to maintain her composure and came out as if she isn't actually talking to the thief of her heart.

Katarina release a scoff-like laugh as she swiped one of the blades from a nearby table, which is where her other blades are laid out, ready for her to take anytime.

"Don't think I haven't been catching on."

"Catching on?"

Ashe may live in Freljord, a blizzard and snow-filled nation, but when she heard what Katarina told her, it felt like her blood had ran colder than the blood Lissandra may or may not have. Her heart threatened to break her ribs with its intent and quickened beating.

 _'She knows...'_

"I know why you're here." Katarina said.

 _'Oh, Avarosa... She knows...'_

Stalking forward, Katarina stopped in front of her, a deadly blade in her grasp. "Did you really take me for a fool?"

"No, of course not. I would never...-!"

 _ **Clang!**_

Ashe winced as soon as her back and her head roughly collided with the steel rack of weapons, the green-eyed Noxian pinning her against it. For a second, she was thankful that nothing from the rack pierced her. Katarina raised the blade she has directly in front of her face, not caring that the other champions in the area are looking at them.

"Kata...-"

"Shut up." Katarina snarled. "I knew that something had always been wrong ever since you started to hang out with me."

"Listen, Katarina. I...-" Once again, she was cut off.

"You've been spying for them, haven't you?"

"Ka...-" It then clicked. "Wait, what?"

"Don't act stupid on me now, Your Majesty."

Ashe clenched her teeth as soon as she felt Katarina slowly slice through the skin at the lower part of her left cheek, giving her a cut in a snail's pace.

"Acting all friendly with me to spy for those Demacians," The assassin glared. "Fuck you, Ashe."

Once the cut on her cheek was as long as a person's forefinger, Ashe was suddenly thrown down to the floor, the Sinister Blade towering over her.

"Try and come near me again and your pretty face won't be the only thing I'll cut."

Katarina collected her weapons and left the training area. Ashe stared at the archway where Katarina disappeared off to, one hand holding the bleeding cut on her cheek.

Most people would expect now that she may have developed an anger towards the Noxian, or maybe her feelings have diminished and vanished completely.

Surprisingly, it's neither.

Akali and Shen, one of the champions in the training hall that had witnessed everything, were now crouched at either side of hers, but she didn't seem to notice until Akali placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Akali asked, removing her hand from her cheek to see examine the cut.

"I'm fine." Ashe replied. "It doesn't hurt."

"Every wound hurts, Frost Archer." Shen said, also checking her minor injury. "It merely depends on the wounded if they are to say the truth or not."

"Come," Akali helped her off the floor. "I shall bring you to the Infirmary to give you proper treatment and healing."

"No, honestly, I am fine."

"I'll report this to the High Council. Harming a champion outside the Fields of Justice is strictly against the rules of the Institute."

Shen was about to turn away to do what he just said, but Ashe reached out and caught one of his wrists. "There is no need for such. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? How?" Clearly, Shen doesn't believe her, despite the fact that he had not heard the words she and Katarina exchanged.

"I had... insulted Katarina without meaning to. We all know she has a significantly short fuse, so please, let the matter go."

She can't bring herself to imagine the possibilities if Shen does report everything to the High Council. Katarina will surely get punished, and if Katarina discovers why she was reported, then it will banish the remaining small chance Ashe has with her.

"Alright, we accept your terms." Akali answered for her and Shen. "But, that doesn't mean you're not going to the Infirmary. That cut will be healed, with or without your consent."

It's obvious that Shen still seems to be reluctant with the decision that was made by his fellow Kinkou, but he did not bother in voicing out his reluctance. Relieved that Akali gave her a good compromise, Ashe finally agreed to be taken to the Infirmary.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

At the Demacian Wing, the Frost Archer can be seen walking down the hall, heading towards a certain champion quarters she's been visiting quite often for the past few days.

As she approached the door of the quarters that belongs to the Lady of Luminosity, one of her hands came up, a finger stroking the place where Katarina had cut her. It was already healed and no scar was left, thankfully, but still, Ashe still felt like it's there.

She was saddened that Katarina actually thought that everything she had presented to her was just an act. Ashe can still recall the time when she found Katarina sitting beneath the shade of a tree at the back part of the Institute gardens, hidden from any onlookers that may pass the gardens, while she cleaned, sharpened and polished her precious blades.

Ashe is considered a curious lady and loves to explore, and because of such trait, she ended up finding Katarina in her little haven. At first, the redhead tried shooing her away by threatening to severely injure her, but when she stood her ground and fearlessly offered her assistance in tending to the weapons, Katarina shockingly succumbed and chose to let her stay and help after a long moment of contemplation.

It's one of the best memories she had made with the oblivious holder of her heart. Katarina had fallen asleep while she was cleaning one of her daggers and her head ended up resting on Ashe's shoulder.

Just by thinking about it, it made Ashe blush lightly and smile slightly.

Ashe shook the memory away and raised a mildly fisted hand, knocking on the door she now stood in front of. She heard the occupant of the unit call out, followed by audible footsteps that became louder as each second passed. The door was soon pulled open and Ashe's blue eyes made eye contact with blues much lighter than her own eyes' hues.

"Hey, Ashe!" Lux greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Lux." She greeted back, returning the smile.

"Here to talk?" Lux inquired with a tilt of her head, her tone casual.

"Well, yes," The color in her cheeks returned, feeling a little embarrassed. "As always."

"About _her_." Lux sighed and shook her head, stepping to the side and ushering her in.

Lux closed the door as soon as she was inside before leading her to the small living area, both of them sitting down on one of the white loveseat outlined with gold trimmings. The teapot and cups on the coffee table didn't really surprise Ashe, knowing this is the usual time Lux has her tea.

Ever since Vi had let Lux study her gauntlets, which ended up with the mage staying over with the Sheriff and the Endorcer for a week, Caitlyn influenced Lux enough with her _'tea addiction'_ , a term Vi has used countless times.

Lux poured some tea in one of the cups and handed it to Ashe, refilling her own cup of tea before officially starting their conversation.

"Okay, tell me all about it." Lux said, sipping from her tea.

"Truthfully, I do not know where to start." She murmured, suppressing a sigh and just settling on taking a sip of her own from her cup.

"How about you start with the little incident at the training area?"

"How do you know about that?"

If she remembers correctly, which she's sure she does, there was no Demacian champion present in the training hall.

"Oh, Garen told me."

"Who told Garen?"

"Xin Zhao told Garen."

"Who told Xin Zhao?"

"Poppy told Xin Zhao."

"Who told Poppy?"

"Teemo told Poppy."

"Who told Teemo?"

"Kenn...-"

"You know what, never mind." Ashe sighed, waving a dismissive hand. "It doesn't matter."

Lux hummed through her tea as nodded. "Let's just say almost every champion in the League already knows."

She nearly groaned at that. "I probably should have expected that."

"Well, why don't you start with that one? What made Katarina go crazy on you? And I mean that in a totally non-perverted way."

She gave Lux a look, mostly due to the last statement, but answered, "It was all a misunderstanding."

"Where are your stab wounds, then?"

"Stab wounds?" She eyed Lux with confusion. "What stab wounds? Katarina didn't stab me."

"Really? You know, I always had this suspicion that my brother exaggerates with his stories. Either that, or it was Xin Zhao that exaggerated it. Meh," Lix just shrugged. "Never mind. What did she really do to you anyway?"

"I was only attempting to begin a conversation with her, but she somehow interpreted it wrong."

"How?"

"She thought that her suspicions were correct. She thinks that I'm befriending her for the sake of spying on her for you Demacians."

"Oh..." Lux took another sip of tea. "I told you Noxians are dangerous."

Ashe shot Lux another look. "If you're aiming to comfort me in any way, then let me just say that you are failing miserably."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, alright? I can't really help but be a bit bias sometimes. I mean, I'm not as patriotic as my brother, but I am a Demacian."

"I know, I know."

"What happened next?" Lux queried, steering them back to the main subject of their conversation.

"She gave me a cut here," She touched the spot where the cut was once found. "And said that if I ever come near her again, my _'pretty face'_ won't be the only thing she'll cut."

Quietly, Lux pondered with her words for a couple of seconds before saying, "Well... At least she said you have a pretty face."

She stared at Lux with a blank expression. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Reassure me that I still have a chance?"

Lux grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, Lux..." Ashe sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Right? About what?"

"Maybe the chance I've always described is just a part of a fantasy of mine. I guess I've been deluding myself for quite some time now."

Ashe looking so discouraged and dejected made Lux herself a bit saddened. The archer always displayed this air of confidence, especially when it comes to the task of conjuring up a plan to make Katarina notice her.

"Is Garen single?" Ashe somewhat jokingly asked, but still, her mood still didn't lighten up that much. It's still clear in her eyes that she's disheartened.

Lux laughed half-heartedly at her question. "As much as I want to see the turnout of you becoming my sister-in-law, I'd rather have you not use my brother as a rebound."

"I was joking, Lux."

"I know, but obviously, you're not joking about Katarina."

"No, Lux, I'm serious about that. Maybe I should just give up. She's probably not even interested in women in the first place."

"You won't know until you try."

"What do you suggest I do, then?" If Ashe were a balloon, then Lux is sure that she's probably on the verge of being completely deflated right now. "It's not like I can just come up to her and confess my feelings outright."

Ashe moved her cup of tea in a circular motion, making the light-colored liquid swirl around in her cup. When she was met with silence after her not so serious suggestion, she raised her head and looked back towards her friend, who now has a bright gleam in her eyes that blatantly said 'I have an idea!'

"Oh, no," She shook her head. "No, no, no. No, Lux. I am **not** doing that."

"But why?" Lux whined, the large smile on her face disappearing. "That's your only chance!"

"Are you seriously supporting me on this one?"

"I've supported you through thick and thin."

"You speak as if we're married."

"In a different fic, maybe, but in this one, no, you belong to Katarina in this one." Lux placed her tea down and stood up. "Alright, we're going to go with your idea."

"Lux, please," Ashe also abandoned her tea and copied Lux, leaving the sofa. "No, I can't do it."

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't, alright?"

"Ashe," Lux reached forward and took both of her hands into her own. "Just try. If it fails, then it fails. If it doesn't, well... You already know what happens next."

Internally, she started to think, her brain processing and analyzing the possibilities. Lux does have a point. This is her only chance to tell Katarina the whole truth, whether she meets with rejection or not, she needs to say it, or else it will probably eat her alive from the inside.

Sighing, she forfeited with a nod.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Lux beamed.

"Great! Here's the plan!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe scraped the tip of her boot on the carpeted floor of the hall of the Noxian Wing, quietly and patiently waiting for Katarina to arrive. At more than half of the champions have already retired in their own quarters, but based from what she and Lux had gathered, Katarina was summoned for the first nocturnal matches this season.

Nocturnal matches are only done whenever there's an ongoing season, and Ashe is immensely thankful that this means that there is a great chance that no one will see her confession to Katarina.

Meanwhile, at the far end of the hall where the archway entrance of the Noxian Wing is found, Lux can be seen peering around the corner, her older brother standing idly behind her.

"Luxanna, what are we doing here in the middle of the night?" Garen asked the mage.

Lux shushed her brother. "I'm here to make sure that Ashe doesn't bail out on her confession."

"Then, why am I here? What's my part in this?"

"Oh, you're here because if ever Katarina finds out I'm here, I have you to help me."

"I'm your _'human shield'_ , then?"

"I was going to say _'bodyguard'_ , but I guess we could go with that."

...!

Lux and Garen immediately dove behind one of the nearby pillars as soon as footsteps intruded in their sense of hearing. As little as possible, Lux risked in peeking around the pillar's coverage, holding back a wide smile once she saw Katarina heading to the archway, her passive scowl present on her face.

Back to Ashe...

The Queen seemed to be unaware with the assassin walking her way. Ashe's eyes are casted downward, absorbed in the mindless act of scuffing her boot on the maroon carpet. She turned away from the carpet, her back facing the entryway as she pondered with the words she'll say to the redhead.

Katarina, who instantly noticed the Freljordian royal ahead of her, deepened her scowl and her steps practically became stomps as she closed in towards waiting archer.

Ashe murmured under her breath, quietly vocalizing her words and remaining incognizant with the nearing Noxian.

"Hey!" Katarina barked out.

"Katarina!" Ashe jumped and abruptly spun around, surprising Katarina with the sudden movement and causing the red haired champion to jump half a step back as a reflexive reaction.

More irked than before, Katarina growled and took a step forward. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"My apologies," Ashe apologized, looking a little sheepish. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"Frighten me? Ha!" The sarcastic smile that appeared on Katarina's face was wiped away in a blink of an eye, replaced with a dead-serious expression as she withdrew a long blade from its sheathe and pointed it an inch away from Ashe's face. "Where'd you find the audacity to show your face to me again? Didn't you hear what I said to you earlier?"

Ashe nearly backed down and was about to make her escape, but then, she remembered what Lux had told her. She has to take this chance. A do or die kind of opportunity.

"Katarina, please, just lend me your ears for at least a single minute."

Green eyes narrowed, but nonetheless...

"You have a minute to plead for nonexistent mercy."

She tried ignoring the death threat, but she found herself sputtering with her words in her mind. It's not that she's afraid to die, but it's because the threat actually killed more than half of her courage in professing her feelings. It somehow served as a rejection already in her eyes.

Instead of her feelings put in words, all that came out of her lips was...

"I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Seeing that the minute of life was relinquished, Katarina pulled the blade back and intended to leave a painful gash somewhere on the Queen, League rules be damned.

...!

"Ashe loves you!"

Katarina and Ashe froze.

While the archer's cheeks slowly became beet red, Katarina turned around and looked towards the direction of the archway. Her anger spiked for a moment when she saw Lux standing there, her hands closed around her mouth for her voice to sound and come out louder.

"Ashe is head over heels for you!" Lux shouted out.

Katarina's eyes looked around, searching for any equipment of some sort probably being used to record this scene and assuming that this must be some prank. When she found nothing, she looked for another person Lux may be referring to. Much to her avail, she only found her and Ashe being the only ones in the hall, not counting the light mage.

Using her blade, she pointed the tip to herself, asking Lux a wordless question.

"Who else is there with you? Of course it's **you**!" Lux then shoved a finger at her direction. "Yes! I'm talking to **you** , Sinister Blade!"

Katarina stared at Lux with visibly wide eyes, eyes filled with disbelief and incredulity. The assassin then looked towards Ashe, whose cheeks are still colored with the same red tint and seems to be flustered and mortified beyond belief.

When the Noxian looked back to the archway, the Demacian mage was gone, unknown to them that said blonde is actually struggling to get out of the clutches of her sibling, who's dragging her away from the area.

Ashe kept her gaze lowered, too embarrassed to look at Katarina. To be honest, being killed right now is not such a bad idea.

"You can murder me now." Ashe said, feeling Katarina's eyes trained on her.

She heard a low and quiet rustle, eventually followed with a click of lock. Gathering all the courage Avarosa has bestowed upon her in that moment, Ashe lifted her gaze up and found the door of the assassin's quarters open and Katarina herself staring back to her as she stuffed her key back inside one of her pockets.

"In."

Ashe blinked.

"In?"

"In," Katarina nodded her head to the doorway. "Now."

Nodding mutely, Ashe obediently followed the command and entered a location considered one of the most dangerous places in the Institute of War. Behind her, she heard Katarina trail after her, the sound of the door's clicking making her heart's beat rate increase greatly.

When Katarina entered her field of vision, she thought the Noxian would just walk past her and proceed deeper into the unit. Instead of doing what she expected though, Katarina took hold of her right hand and pulled her towards the make-shift living room.

Katarina had her settle on one of the comfortable black arm chairs, which is actually heavy with the scent of leather and roses that no doubt belonged to the redhead, who situated herself on the black couch across the Freljordian.

"Wipe these blades." Katarina said, pushing a pile of blades on the coffee table in front of them closer to her. "I'm going to use those tomorrow."

"Alrght."

Ashe took one dagger from the pile and one of the cloth on the table before she began to wipe the steel carefully and thoroughly. In front of her, Katarina sharpened the blades from a different pile.

As the two of them worked silently, Ashe pushed down the urge to squirm on her seat. Katarina has yet to give any sign of acknowledgment about her _'confession'_ , and she feared that the Noxian will just brush it off.

Silence accompanied them for more than five minutes, leaving only when Katarina banished it.

"What food do you prefer?"

Just like earlier, Ashe blinked. "Food?"

"Noxian, Freljordian, Ionian, Demacian..." Katarina grunted out the last one.

Ashe took up another blade and started to clean it. "I've always been wanting to try the cuisines of Ionia."

"Ionian it is." Katarina then stopped sharpening the blade in her hand, but didn't look up. "Do you have any matches tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"We leave at nine in the morning. Make sure you're dressed once I go to your quarters, or else."

Ashe blinked again. What she's seeing right now, is this actually happening?

"Pardon me for asking, but... Katarina,"

Katarina remained silent and unmoving.

"Are you going to take me out on a date?"

Katarina grunted and finally looked up to her. "What, you don't want to?"

"No, no, it's not..."

An eyebrow was quirked at her.

"I mean," She cleared her throat. "I would love to go out on a date with you."

The Noxian stared at her for a long moment before asking, "As much as you love me?"

Ashe's cheeks became flushed again, not as red as it was a few minutes ago, but it's red nonetheless. Katarina let out a throaty chuckle and resumed the task of sharpening her blade.

"Good to know I don't have to look for another assistant." Katarina stated out of the blue.

"Assistant?"

"If you haven't noticed it yet, a woman like you is impossible to find."

Her blush became more noticeable.

A smirk took over Katarina's lips. "You're easily flustered, aren't you?"

"Not really..." Ashe murmured quietly, thinking of a different answer.

 _'Only when it comes to you.'_

Risking to look at Katarina, her heart nearly stopped once the beguiling assassin winked at her. She gazed down to her lap again, a smile she failed to suppress consuming her lips and presenting itself to the pair of emeralds glue to her right now.

Katarina may not have acknowledged her confession straight out, but the gestures she's showing now is more than enough for the archer.

Unknown to her, Katarina only had one thought when she saw her smile.

 _'Mine.'_

As seconds ticked and minutes passed, Ashe became absorbed with the act of cleaning Katarina's blades. She was too distracted to notice the owner of the mentioned blades had fallen asleep in the process of polishing a knife.

Only when she finished the pile assigned to her she noticed that Katarina had already fallen to her slumber, probably tired from her last match.

Ashe stood up and looked around. She doesn't want to push her luck now, so she didn't make an effort in looking for a blanket to lay over Katarina. She walked around the table and stopped in front of Katarina, taking the polisher and the knife from the sleeping female's hands. After placing those two back on the table, she held Katarina's shoulders and slowly laid the redhead down the couch, putting the scarred Noxian in a much comfortable position.

Once she was done in laying Katarina down, she unclasped her cloak from her neck and placed it over the unconscious redhead. Katarina stayed asleep, seemingly unbothered with the shift of her position.

She had just turned around, intending to take her leave, when a hand suddenly grasped the hem of her skirt at the back and practically yank her off of her feet. She fell backward, her rear planting onto a fair space on the sofa. The hand that tugged at her skirt moved and snaked around her waist, securely latching an arm around her. Her gaze moved until it stopped onto Katarina, whose eyes are still close.

"Lay with me." Katarina requested in a murmur.

 _ **Ba-bump!**_

She heard her heart hammer again as Katarina's naturally entrancing voice added more effect on the already heart-fluttering words she just said.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I can't."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"My other half," She felt Katarina's hand gently squeeze her hip. "Is awake."

Either Katarina becomes a hopeless romantic whenever she's half-asleep, or she's been hiding this natural trait for quite some time now.

Internally shaking her head, Ashe shifted herself for a moment before doing what the redhead just asked of her. The sofa isn't really the most spacious place both of them can lay on, but it looks like it poses no problem for them. Ashe faced Katarina, blues fondly gazing at the calm expression of the usually scowling assassin.

"Sleep."

Due to the the limited space the sofa offered, they were left with no choice but to be literally against each other, the warmth of their bodies and the scents they emitted soothing one another.

"How could I?" Ashe asked quietly as she shyly slipped a hand beneath her _'sofamate'_.

Katarina lifted herself long enough for Ashe to slide her hand under her and pull her closer. Eyes still closed, a curve began to tug on her the corner of her lips, the Noxian's smile looking like half a smirk.

"I know this sounds narcissistic, but think of me and you'll be able to sleep."

Ashe resisted a smile from showing. "How can you be so sure that will help?"

"I fell asleep thinking of you,"

Finally, her eyelids lifted and the beautiful green orbs made its appearance.

"And woke up loving you."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I wanted them to kiss so badly!_ 😣😝

 _Sorry for the sucky title, can't think of anything else. :P_

 **Requested by** : _OneSmallWriter (fron Wattpad)_

 _Hey! Sorry this took a while. I hope you like the way it turned out. ^^_

 _The main plot of the story, Ashe being a blushing mess in front of Katarina, and Ashe's friend (I chose Lux) confessing for her are ideas that were given to me by the requester. Credits go to **OneSmallWriter** on these points. :)_

 _I just added my own touches. ^_^_

 _I hope all the Frozen Lotus shippers enjoyed this piece as much as I enjoyed typing it. :)_

 _Oh, and by the way, there's a possibility that I make another BDSM one-shot starring these two, Katarina being the dominant one this time. Just giving you readers a heads up. :3_


	36. Temptation's Curse (Cassiopeia x Sivir)

**Temptation's Curse**

It has been long ever since the betrayal of the Serpent's Embrace to the Battle Mistress. When it had happened, the news of the Butcher of Sands and the Magus Ascendant's newly-acquired freedom from the Tomb of the Emperors became the most conversed topic almost in all of Runeterra. Along with that subject's limelight is the resurrection of the Emperor of the Sands.

It took a while, but eventually, Cassiopeia's anomalous transformation and Sivir's crucial role in the expedition became the talk of the nations.

While most of the people believed what the Curator of the Sands had said about Cassiopeia being the perpetrator of it all, the influence of Noxus and the nation's connections managed to convince more than just a few people to see a much different view.

Some began to believe that it is actually Sivir who's responsible for everything. Rumor even has it that Sivir wanted the supposed fortune they hoped to have found in the tomb for herself, which is the made-up cause why Cassiopeia now slithers. Apparently, the part where she warned Cassiopeia not to open the tomb was not told to anyone else.

Regardless of all these tattles though, Sivir shows not a single care about the views of the people. What matters for her is that whenever she's outside of the Institute of War, jobs still come her way and that it gives more coin than ever before.

But right now, she's at the Institute, and that only means one thing.

Either on the Rift or the Abyss, battles may be sanctioned, but blood is still somewhat being spilled in an endless cycle until a team of five champions push back their opponents and destroy the opposing team's Nexus.

Sivir's base in the ongoing round is the one found at the bottom part of the Rift. The mercenary had just bought another item to add to her set and is already on her way to the bottom lane to finally destroy the enemy team's weakened turret. Once she caught sight of the red turret she's targeting, she increased her pace of running.

Since her minions seem to be more than enough to push back the red ones, she decided to dash into the nearest brush and conceal herself. She perched in her little hiding spot, watching closely as her minions ventured forward.

As soon as her minions began to charge and meet the new wave of the enemy's, she ran to the next brush and once again, hid herself from anyone's eyes but her summoner's.

Speaking of her summoner, she heard him remind her that the jungler of the enemy team hasn't paid a visit at the bottom lane ever since the match had started, warning her of the possibility of Elise's sudden visit when she attempts to finally destroy the outer turret.

Not only that, but her summoner also advised her to place a ward at the brush beside the river. Using her link with her summoner, she reassured him that she won't need it and that she'll wait for Tahm Kench to do such task. She's planning on placing her ward in the brush past the turret she's planning on destroying.

Her support, Tahm Kench, had just returned to base, finished with the task of assisting Yasuo at the top lane. She didn't bother waiting for him though. Confident that she can take down the turret, she inched through the brush and neared her objective.

She was two steps away from the very end of the brush, but before she could proceed any further, the sound of water swishing and swooshing from the river abruptly rang clear in her ears, which ended up freezing her movements in a heartbeat.

Sivir snapped her gaze towards the river. From the shadows, the Serpent's Embrace emerged, slithering towards her blue minions to annihilate all of them. A purple mist of poison spread across the minions dressed in the color of blue. Within exactly two seconds, one by one, minions began falling down the dirt, dead.

Her summoner told her to decide on a choice. Either she goes through with her plan in taking down the turret and just hope that Tahm Kench arrives in time to maybe assist her or save her from the assault Cassiopeia will surely unleash upon her, or she makes a break back to her turret and wait for her support there.

She looked back to Cassiopeia. Looking at the half serpent now, her appearance is still relatively peculiar for her taste. It was so peculiar that it made her mind drift off to her past memories.

In her head, she can still clearly recall the appearance the green haired Du Couteau once had. The beauty she showed, the shape her body presented to every pair of eyes that fell upon it, the image of it is still deeply engrained in her mind.

Even now though, Cassiopeia exhibits a rather phenomenal beauty like no other mortal has shown. Oddly enough, Sivir found herself unknowingly bound by the serpent's sightliness.

"Battle Mistress! Battle Mistress!" Came the distant call of her summoner.

Blinking, her focus came back to her and her senses suddenly went haywire. The voice of her summoner suddenly deafened her sense of hearing to the very extent.

"Sivir!" Her summoner dropped her title and called her by her own name. "At your left! Watch out!"

Whipping to her left, five fingers, equipped with small yet dangerous, gold and talon-shaped weaponry, swooped down and threatened to leave five claw marks on her face.

Going on pure instinct, Sivir dodged the attack by jumping forward and out of the brush. She released an audible grunt as soon as she felt three of the gold talons scratch through the material of her outfit at the side of her torso. She rolled for a few times before halting and positioning her legs in a much stable position. She kept her weapon behind her and eyed the half serpent that emerged from the place she claimed her hiding spot just a couple of seconds ago.

Cassiopeia chuckled as lifted her right hand a small distance away from her face, snake eyes viewing the dripping crimson from its metal talons.

Seeing the fresh remnants of red, one of her hands moved to the left side of her midriff. The tip of her forefinger and middle finger passed the torn fabric and made contact with her new scratch wound. She suppressed the grunt of pain she felt once the sting of the wound jolted through her system.

Her hand hovered in front of her, eyes glancing at the blood staining her fingertips before fully refocusing back to her enemy.

"You looked so out of yourself." Cassiopeia said, running her tongue over one side of the gold talon covering her own forefinger. The blood tasted awfully sweet in her tongue. "I nearly held myself back from clawing at you."

Sivir scoffed as she readied herself in throwing her weapon at the Noxian. "Arrogance will get you nowhere, serpent."

"Thanks to you I am like this, mercenary." Cassiopeia said, her tone coming out harsh and accusing. Although, that soon changed once she uttered her next say. "But, I cannot really say I do not enjoy it."

Sivir's eyes widened as a reaction of her reflex, while she dove to the side and threw her weapon at the snake. Cassiopeia mostly dodged it with a quick swerve to the right, one of the edges of the blade cutting through the skin around the part of her left arm.

Literally hissing, Cassiopeia lunged forward and gave a swing of her talons. Sivir jumped two steps back before running towards the new wave of her minions, which clashed against the red minions as soon as she reached them.

Using that as an opportunity to escape, she caught her blade as it returned to her and sprinted towards her turret. She abandoned her original plan and decided to retreat for now. Her summoner had already informed her about Tahm Kench is on the way, so she should just wait for him under the safety of their tower.

She was just a meter away from the tower's circular range when a web of silk shout out from the direction of the river and pinned her on the spot. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted the Spider Queen, who's in her spider form, turn away and go back down the river and into the jungle.

Momentarily confused, Sivir forgot about her other adversary. Something thick and somewhat cool wound around her from behind. Like some sort of ribbon, it swiftly wound around her until Cassiopeia stopped and stayed in front of her, most of her snake self enveloped around her silk-covered legs.

She was shocked for a second, noticing that her weapon had disappeared. But then, she saw it lying on the dirt just a few steps away from her. Unfortunately, its distance made it obvious that it's out of her reach.

"Oh, you are so easily subdued, aren't you?" She felt the warmth of two hands and the cold tips of the ten gold talons worn by the Serpent's Embrace touch her cheeks. "Something on your mind, mercenary?"

The question isn't really expected to be answered, but when she saw Tahm Kench over Cassiopeia's shoulder and just a fair distance away from them, she knew she needs to stall for her teammate to make it.

"A lot of things." She said, while she felt Cassiopeia gradually squeeze her legs, threatening to break them in a painfully slow fashion. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Cassiopeia flashed a small sinister grin at her as she dug the talons of her right hand into her skin, leisurely dragging it down. Sivir knew that if Tahm Kench ever reaches her and snatch her out of Cassiopeia's clutches, then she would have to recall immediately, or else the poison Cassiopeia had injected in her system will completely kill her. Her complexion is already beginning to pale, a sign that the poison is consuming her body.

"Please, do tell me." Cassiopeia cooed, tongue darting out from between the thin gap of her lips like a snake hissing at its prey. "Enlighten me, mercenary."

Sivir felt her chest constrict as the poison slowly took over her from the inside. The blood that rose and passed through her throat seeped out of her lips and stained all of her teeth with burgundy. Despite of that happening, she showed off her teeth by flashing a bloodied grin.

"Be enlightened, then."

Eyes widening in realization, Cassiopeia spun around to face the new arrival. Instead, a tongue, thicker and longer than hers, lashed towards her and practically slapped her to the side.

In all honesty, Sivir, or any other champion, would have found the scene comical if the circumstances aren't a _'life and death'_ situtation. Cassiopeia made a sound of pain and disgust as she unwrapped herself from Sivir and casted a poisonous mist at Tahm Kench's direction.

Unfazed with the deadly poison, Tahm Kench continued through the purple smoke and lashed his tongue out at Cassiopeia again, which caused the half serpent to back off enough for him to save Sivir. His tongue shot out, grabbed Sivir by her waist and finally took her whole form into his large mouth. Master Yi came out from the river, his sword stained with blood as he charged towards Cassiopeia.

One moment she's actually inside someone's mouth, the next, she was gracelessly spat out just beside their tower. Shaking off some of the saliva of her teammate, she muttered her thanks. Tahm Kench nodded and turned away to assist Master Yi, intending to make sure the Noxian doesn't escape.

Sivir moved herself enough to lean on the foot of the tower, telling her summoner send her back to base. At the last few seconds before the recall could commence, Sivir closed her eyes and thought of only one thing.

 _'I hope this match ends soon.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The magic's glow was bright and it illuminated the whole summoning chamber. It soon died down, unveiling ten champions, completely unscathed from the bloody battle they had just taken part of.

While more than half of them exchanged compliments to each other's skills, Sivir decided to be one of the ones who leave without saying anything else. Exiting the summoning chamber, she walked down the hall and left the champions battled with and against. She intends to go back to her quarters to take a nap before she's called for her next match, which is scheduled one hour from now.

She was just about to pass the archway leading to the Noxian champions' quarters, when someone caught her attention. Staying hidden at one of the corners, she watched as the Sinister Blade conversed with her younger sister, who is idly leaning on the open doorway of her quarters.

It took maybe half a minute before Katarina sighed and dismissed her sibling with a wave of hand. The redhead shook her head and turned away, entering her own quarters, which is found right next to her green haired sister.

Sivir waited for a couple of minutes when she heard two of the sisters' doors slammed. She looked around and found the area around her surprisingly deserted. She walked down the hall and officially entered the Noxian Wing, eyes trained on the door of a certain half serpent.

As she neared her designated destination, she could feel a shiver wanting to trace up her spine. She feels quite confused, actually. Her curiosity compelled her too much and is currently managing to persuade her in paying a visit to the serpent. Intentions unknown, she stopped directly in front of the door and knocked on the wood.

While waiting for a response, Sivir's mind drifted to her memories again, memories that involved the Noxian that resides in the quarters right in front of her.

During her travel towards the Tomb of Emperors with the Serpent's Embrace, she and Cassiopeia had traded more than just a handful of flirtatious banters. Almost every conversation she had with her was suggestive, and she can't help but think that it never changed.

Earlier, when Cassiopeia had caught her, the way she interacted with her is suggestive enough to be considered flirting. Although, she also can't ignore the fact that Cassiopeia has a habit of teasing the people around her. Even her sister, Katarina, whenever she isn't in the mood to be a snarky bitch, she sometimes displays a teasing attitude.

Sivir sighed to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She's assuming too much, isn't she? Maybe she's just over-thinking all of this.

 _ **Click!**_

Snapping her gaze straight, her eyes met a pair of gold slits that bore back with a risqué gleam.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of this visit of yours?" Cassiopeia asked, crossing her arms.

When her arms moved, Sivir realized and noticed that Cassiopeia's wearing nothing but an emerald robe that's loosely tied close. The more than generous sight of the Noxian's cleavage is enough proof of that.

"No one."

Cassiopeia raised her eyebrows at her and thought of her answer for a few moments. "Then, is there a relevant reason why you're here?"

Why is she there? It's a question she asked herself in her thoughts. She had not thought this over, and unfortunately, it's now coming to bite her in the ass. Her eyes wandered down to the black and green scales of Cassiopeia's snake body.

"I want to ask you something."

"Hmm..." Cassiopeia, taking notice of where Sivir's gaze had trailed to, rubbed her chin with a finger as she eyed the mercenary in front of her. "Is it about the match earlier?"

"No, it's not about that."

"Then, what is it?"

Sivir searched her brain for a question, pushing away the panic that wanted to take over her. To avoid in losing her composure, she chose to go with the first question her mind conjured up.

"Do you miss them?"

Cassiopeia tilted her head slightly, without her head piece, her green hair went along with its movement. "Miss what?"

"Your legs."

...

...

...

After what seemed like hours of silence, said silence was shattered when Cassiopeia lightly laughed at her words.

"Why do you ask me this now?" Cassiopeia asked her, the remnants of her laugh from earlier taking in the form of a curve on her lips. "Are you feeling guilty?"

 _'Do I feel guilt within me?'_

A question that she couldn't respond back to. Instead of looking for an answer for it, or at least saying a lie, Sivir's head mildly lowered and her eyes fixated on the place where legs should be present, not half of a human-sized snake's body.

"I... do not know."

Slithering backwards, Cassiopeia beckoned her to follow with a finger of hers, gold talons absent from her sights. When she made no move in following, the Noxian serpent chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She said, before adding. "For now."

Despite of being indirectly threatened, Sivir walked into Cassiopeia's quarters, closing the door behind her. Cassiopeia ushered her to follow with a finger of hers yet again before slithering towards the ajar door of the bathroom. Sivir followed wordlessly, internally questioning herself why she's even following in the first place.

She stopped at the doorway of the bathroom, just in time to see Cassiopeia discarding her robe and revealing her smooth back to her.

"I admit, sometimes, I miss my legs." Cassiopeia said, approaching the bathtub that looks to be bigger than any of the other tubs in the quarters for the other champions. "When I do miss them, I merely sink myself in cool waters."

"That doesn't make any sense." She said, confused with what the serpent means.

"Watch, and you shall see."

Intently, she directed her undivided attention to the scene before her. Cassiopeia slithered into the marble tub, some of the water swishing out, but not much was spilled and wasted.

...!

Sivir's eyes widened when the once clear waters Cassiopeia had submerged suddenly began to color. The color of black and green started to spread and consume the once crystal waters like ink. Within a single minute, the whole tub's contents was painted black and green.

"What...-"

Cassiopeia raised a finger at her, silently shushing her.

She returned her eyes to the stained waters. As if a spell was casted, the black and green color slowly lost its dark tint. Once again, it took less than a minute before water became as clear as it was before Cassiopeia had slipped herself in.

Shockingly, bare and perfectly human legs were presented to her line of vision. Cassiopeia wanted to baffle her more, due to it giving her the feeling of amusement. She raised her _'new'_ right leg enough just for it to leave the water and showed it to the mercenary standing at the entrance of her bathroom.

"To be completely honest with you, I do not miss my legs as much as some people would think I do." Cassiopeia lowered her leg back under the water. "Because every morning and evening, I always catch sight of them."

Cassiopeia lightly chuckled to herself, turning to face Sivir and placing her arms on the edge of the tub.

"Why don't you come closer for a better view?"

An internal alarm of her went off as soon as she heard the invitation, and Cassiopeia seemed to have seen it trigger through her eyes.

"I do not really blame you for what happened to me."

"Yet you Noxians were responsible for the rumors that had spread, correct?"

Cassiopeia shrugged slightly. "It was the people from High Command that ordered that rumor to be said and spread, not I."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't." Cassiopeia then non-threateningly hissed, her snake-like tongue slipping out from her mouth. "After all, I am a snake."

Nothing scared her. She had made it out of various tombs that demolished themselves while she was still inside. Nearly every tomb she robbed, she always encountered snakes, and with ease, she always won over them.

But it looks like there's a snake that cannot be defeated so easily.

Sivir pushed all of the warnings her mind sent her way and decided to approach the bathing viper in front of her.

"I warned you." She heard herself say.

"Indeed you did." Cassiopeia said, leaning back on the tub. "My greed and my way of life triumphed over me in that moment, making me the snake I am now. In Noxus, you are loyal to no one but the nation itself."

She stopped right beside the marble tub. "What happens when you leave the water?"

Cassiopeia hummed for a second. "When I leave the water for at least ten seconds, the scales shall return and it will revert me back to my rightful form."

"You sound like you've embraced your peculiar self."

"Fully, yes. Now..." Cassiopeia made eye contact with a smile filled with meanings not appropriate for children. "Perhaps I can interest you with a bath?"

Sivir quirked an eyebrow. "Are you... suggesting something, serpent?"

"If I do recall correctly, you used to refer to me by my name before I betrayed you."

"Precisely. _Before_ you betrayed me."

"The past is past... _Sivir_."

 _ **Ba-bump!**_

It felt like her heart had just rammed itself against her ribs as it pounded once it heard Cassiopeia say her name.

"Well?"

Not bothering in answering, Sivir's hands began to move around her body to unclasp and untie everything that needs to be undone. Cassiopeia watched with a single-minded gaze as she began to unclad herself, her garments falling down the cold tiled floor quietly.

Totally disrobed of any articles of clothing, Sivir stepped into the tub and sunk into the water, leaning her whole nude form over Cassiopeia. The other adjusted herself until Sivir was settled between her legs, a soft hand coming up and taking hold of one side of Sivir's face.

"I think I'm not the only one who was cursed." Cassiopeia whispered to her, breath caressing her face. "You yourself is cursed, little mercenary."

"Me? Cursed?" She scoffed lightly. "Highly unlikely."

"The name of the curse you have," She felt one hand trail up from her abdomen to the point beneath her bust. "It's the curse of temptation."

The hand on her face moved to her nape and pulled her in. At first she thought she would finally get a taste of those deadly yet tempting lips, instead, she ended up biting her lower lip as she felt Cassiopeia gently nip on her neck.

She kept her teeth's hold on her lip as Cassiopeia began to suck on the neck of her skin. A gasp almost left her when she felt Cassiopeia's thin and slick tongue run all over the front face of her neck. Honestly, from the feel of it, Cassiopeia's tongue may actually be longer and rather flexible than she had expected.

"I don't think we'll be able to bathe ourselves properly like this." Cassiopeia said, smirking against her neck.

"You... You think?" She uttered out, swallowing quietly.

"Bathing can wait though."

Cassiopeia lightly pushed her back until she was sitting on the tub. The half serpent lifted herself up and abandoned the waters, perching on the edge and letting her legs touch the cool floor.

Sivir followed suit and exited the tub, sitting beside Cassiopeia and waiting for a few seconds. Soon, the droplets of waters turned into scales with the color of black and green, engulfing her legs until they are legs no more. She gazed at its glossy and smooth-looking cover, feeling more than just a tad bit tempted to stroke them and feel it touch her fingertips.

Cassiopeia let out a breath as she left her perch without the use of her hands, the snake part of herself doing all the work. She grabbed Sivir's left wrist and pulled her up and on her feet.

"Before we go any further, I want to know..." All it took was a simple tug for Sivir to end up flushed against the Noxian, who hissed at her in the most bewitching way possible. "...if you're willing to be cursed with my temptation?"

She succeeded in replying without her breath hitching or her words trembling.

"I'm already cursed, am I not?"

Cassiopeia chuckled, and it took all of her strength not to gasp, especially when the serpent leaned in and caressed her throat with her heart-quickening tongue.

"Yes, you are."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey, readers! Honestly, a part of me looks forward in making a love scene that involves Cassiopeia (mostly due to her anatomy), but I'm not really in the mood to do that now. In short, there is a possibility that I'll make another **Cassiopeia x Sivir** , or just continue this one. It **highly** depends on my mood, so no promises. :3_

 _Second, based from the messages and reviews, it looks like the **Riven x Irelia** pairing is greatly wanted by you readers, so I'll try my best to make a one-shot that hopefully doesn't disappoint those who love that pairing. :)_

 _Third, to the reader who requested **Caitlyn x Jinx** , I'm sorry, but I just... can't do it. I can't think of a plotline, I can't think of a way to connect them romantically, I just can't. For me, Caitlyn rightfully belongs to Vi (that's just my opinion though). Sorry. :(_

 _Fourth, to the reader who requested **Poppy x Tristana** , to be absolutely honest with you, I can't seem to force myself to write about Yordles right now. I have no problem with them though, if that's what you or any of the readers are thinking. I'll find my inspiration for that pairing soon enough, I'm sure. I'm very sorry for this delay. :(_

 _Finally, to the person who asked me privately, well, I'll just put my answer here, so you readers know it too. I was asked if I accept requests that involve **hermaphrodites**. Well, I haven't written anything involving that, except for a certain draft one-shot I have in my drafted stories right now. So, what I mean to say is that, yes, I guess I can accept requests with that kind of theme. :)_

 _Anyway, just like what I mentioned in a few of my author's notes, I will **consider** all of your requests, but I will not do them all. If a pairing is requested by more than a handful of readers, then I will try my best to write one up. But, if I don't like the pairing, I'm really sorry, but I just can't. :(_

 _Hopefully, all of you understand. :3_

 _Oh, and if you want the story of the pairing you requested to be AU or not, please tell me, so I can adjust to your liking. ^_^_


	37. Thinking of You(Katarina x Ashe x Garen)

**Thinking of You**

Forbidden.

That's what their relationship was.

In every other way, however anyone would look at it, they can never be together.

As a Queen of a nation, most people would expect Ashe, the Frost Archer, to be the one to make the responsible decision and not pursue any kinds of relations, most especially a romantic one, with the feared and dangerous Sinister Blade of Noxus.

But no, it was actually her that chased after Katarina, despite the consequences that will come their way.

Unfortunately, Katarina couldn't bear the thought of destroying everything Ashe has built for herself just because of their _'foolish love'_. Ashe painfully forced herself to _'agree'_ with Katarina's point of perspective and decided to walk away in the end.

That was a week ago.

It has also been a week ever since Ashe accepted the proposal the Prince of Demacia had offered her. For the sake of the alliance between their nations, Ashe agreed in marrying the Might of Demacia.

Looking at herself in the mirror, admittedly, everything about her screamed beauty and regality. The crown perched atop her head gleamed nicely under the chandelier's light and the white mermaid dress she has on fitted her body perfectly.

She wanted to cry, so badly desired to weep, yet her face remained free from any tears that may ruin the perfectly-applied make-up on her face.

The soon-to-be married archer was just about to turn away from her reflection, when her eyes spotted a form through the mirror. The person, who's clad in leather and possessed a red mane Ashe can never forget, climbed over the balcony and inched towards her, making her stand rigid from her position.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, eyes casting downward and away from the assassin's reflection. "Are you here to whisk me away like what I've been hoping for?"

A brief moment of silence was all that reached her ears before words were spoken and said back to her.

"No, I'm not."

At her right, in her peripherals, the wedding bouquet of red and white roses were held out for her. She traced the holder of it and found herself looking into two emeralds that she longs to gaze into for an eternity.

Desperately...

Ashe desperately wanted to wrap her arms around Katarina, demand her to take her away, proclaim her love for the assassin over and over again, make her realize the life they can still build for one another in each other's arms.

But she didn't do any of that.

She pushed the bouquet of flowers to the side and stepped towards the redhead, latching both of her hands behind the other's head and pulling her in for an unexpected kiss.

Katarina stood there, caught by surprise as Ashe moved her lips against hers. When Katarina felt herself return the kiss, she felt her resolve weaken greatly, but the sensation wasn't enough to break through it.

Before Katarina could even push Ashe away, the archer took the initiative and pulled herself away, ending the kiss that none of them desired to end.

"Hopefully," Ashe reached up and gently ran her forefinger over Katarina's lower lip. "That kiss lasts me for an eternity."

"Ashe..."

Glassy eyes stared back to Katarina's. Spinning around, Ashe took the bouquet of flowers from Katarina and forced herself to not face the Noxian.

"Leave."

"This is for the best." Katarina said, but the Du Couteau felt like she's lying through her teeth.

And she is.

"We can never be."

"I'd appreciate it if you leave now." Ashe said, fingers clenching around the handle of the bouquet.

"Ashe..." Katarina pursed her lips for a few seconds before continuing. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your apologies that I want..." Ashe's fingers twitched and flexed reflexively. "You know very well what I want, and if you cannot give it, then you can just take your leave."

"Why can't you see that there's no happy ending for us?" Katarina asked. "It's painful, I know, but you have to come to terms with it."

Ashe wanted to throw the bouquet at Katarina's face, shout at her and unleash her anger at the redhead. But, she couldn't do it. Instead, she chose to just voice out a set of words that excruciatingly stabbed her broken heart.

"The most painful memory I have of you is when I walked away..."

Turning back around, she gazed at Katarina with eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill and ruin her make-up.

"...and you let me go."

"If I had let you go, then I wouldn't be here."

One by one, drops of tears slowly ran down Katarina's face as the redhead maintained a neutral expression. Regardless of that, the pain Katarina currently felt within her tortured her in the most agonizing way possible.

"Even when you get married to him, I will _never_ let you go." Katarina took in a mildly shaky breath. "I'll forever hold on to you."

Ashe released her hold on the roses and moved towards Katarina, a mixture of emotional pain and anger swirling inside of her and flashing in her blue eyes.

"Then take me away from here!" Ashe shouted, fists clenching and knuckles turning white. "If you really mean what you say to me now, then get me out of here!"

"I can't." Katarina grunted.

"You're lying to yourself!"

"Ashe, I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Ashe snarled out. "You just don't want to!"

"Fine! Alright!" Katarina grasped both of her shoulders, her gloved hands warm against her cool skin. "I don't want to! Why? Because I don't want you to fuck your life up for someone like me!"

"You just said...-!"

"I know what I said! Ashe, these feelings I have for you? They won't disappear! I know that! I know this will sound fucking cliché, but I love you enough to push you to the right direction, even if it means I won't be there to walk alongside you!"

"Katarina, please," Ashe clutched the Noxian's leather sleeves in a desperate grip. "Just take me with you... That's all I ask..."

"I love you, Ashe."

Katarina pried her hands off of her and ran to the balcony, not giving Ashe even an ounce of a chance to chase after her. Once the assassin jumped over the railings of the balcony and out of her sights, Ashe felt her legs give in from beneath her.

Her wedding dress splayed around her as she sat on the ground, eyes blankly staring at the open balcony.

She waited hopelessly for Katarina to come back, claim that she was wrong and that she's willing to save her from the _'right direction'_. No matter how pathetic she may look, she didn't move from her place on the carpeted floor and her gaze never wavered from the balcony.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Eyes still remaining on the balcony, she half-noticed Lux open the door of the room and walk in, a greeting smile on her face.

"Are you ready for the wedding?" Lux's smile faded once she saw Ashe sitting on the ground. "Ashe?"

Lowering her head and finally redirecting her gaze, Ashe wanted nothing more but to scream until her throat is sore and her lungs could no longer work. She can envision herself crying like an immature child, and if possible, flood the room with her own tears.

Yet, only one crystal clear drop fell from one of her eyes and landed on her lap.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Dressed in nothing but a simple-looking silk nightgown, Ashe sat on the left side of the king-size bed. She raised her head and looked at her wedding dress, which is currently being donned by a headless mannequin. Beside it is a striking black suit Garen had worn at the wedding earlier.

Ashe casted her eyes downward, looking at the gold band around her finger given to her by none other than the Might of Demacia.

She couldn't believe she lasted throughout the wedding ceremony and reception without breaking down. The smiles she presented and the chatters she exchanged with the guests were all feigned, but no one noticed.

The door of the bathroom opened and Garen walked out, dressed in a pair of dark blue trousers and a plain white shirt. When Ashe lifted her gaze and their eyes met, Garen offered a smile of reassurance.

"We don't have to consummate the marriage tonight." He said as he approached her. "I can wait until you are ready for such deed."

Nodding, Ashe looked down to her lap and distractedly watched her fingers twiddle along with each other in a leisure pace. The space at her right dipped slightly as Garen settled himself beside her, a concerned look in his brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his words laced with worry for the archer.

It took a moment, but Garen patiently waited until Ashe was able to gather enough strength to reply.

"No, I'm not." She admitted quietly.

"I know this must be hard for you," Garen stated. "Being married to someone you barely know."

Ashe wanted to clarify her problems, but she couldn't bring herself to bring it up now. Just by thinking of the assassin's name, it sent a painful ache in her chest.

She turned her head and looked at Garen, who seems to be saying something. His words never reached her, to be honest. Each syllable never registered in her brain, but she could care less.

Everything about Garen is different from Katarina.

Garen has brown hair, Katarina has red.

Garen has brown eyes, Katarina has green.

"Maybe a night's worth of sleep is all you need." Garen said to her. "I'm sure it's only the fatigue setting in."

With a small smile, Garen stood up and went around the bed to go to his own side. As the Demacian slipped half of himself beneath the warm blanket, Ashe shifted her position until she was facing Garen, her legs now over the bed and blanket.

"Garen?"

"Hm?" The swordsman hummed in question as he looked towards her, the process of pulling the blanket up to cover his body halting.

Ashe didn't say anything at first. She left her seated position and crawled towards Garen, who watched and waited for her to say something. She stopped once she was right beside the Demacian, only an inch or two away from physical contact.

"Can I ask something from you?" She asked, her gaze not even flickering away from Garen's eyes.

"Of course," Came her husband's immediate reply. "What is it do you need?"

Actions spoke louder than words.

Garen suddenly began to stumble with his next words as Ashe moved and settled herself over his legs, their gazes not at all breaking for even a second. Two soft hands cupped his defined jaw and rendered him powerless in looking away.

"Kiss me."

His eyes widened, clearly surprised with her request.

"A-Ashe, I, uh, are you sure?"

She merely stared back at him before leaning forward and placing her lips over his own. Her lips are definitely softer than Garen's and honestly, the Demacian vanguard felt like he was being kissed by an angel.

 _'Her lips...'_ Ashe thought as she tried coaxing Garen to part his lips open. _'They're much softer than his...'_

Garen hesitantly gave in to her ministrations, nearly jumping when he felt her tongue slip inside his mouth. Ashe kept her eyes closed as she deeply kissed the Might of Demacia.

She felt a pair of hands shyly take hold of her hips.

 _'Her hands... They're slimmer than his...'_

Her arms slowly encircled around Garen's neck and when she ended the kiss to give the man a chance to refill his supply of air, she surveyed his reaction for a second's worth of time before pulling him in to the warmest embrace he has ever experienced in his life.

"Ashe...?" Garen managed to ask after a couple of seconds, feeling her breath grazing against his right ear.

Garen slightly stiffened once he heard quiet sobs and whimpers originating from the Frost Archer, the female trembling mildly on his lap. He moved his arms and wound it around Ashe, one hand stroking the Freljordian's back to soothe and comfort her.

"I want to forget about her..." He heard her whisper in a quavering manner. "But I can't..."

Garen may not know who Ashe is referring to or exactly know the whole picture, but the archer in her arms is obviously suffering.

"Whoever this person is," He slightly tightened his hold around Ashe. "She seems to be special to you."

"She is..."

"Then don't try to forget about her."

"You don't understand... You **won't** understand..."

"I may not be able to understand it, but I want to help you with it."

Slowly, Ashe pulled back and made eye contact with him again. He brought his hands up and brushed Ashe's hair back and away from her face, unveiling more of her tear-stained face.

"Just tell me how."

Her heart pounded loudly and practically against her ribcage, her lips trembling a bit as she stared directly into Garen's dark colored eyes. Every time she would blink, her mind would play with her and change the Demacian's original eye color with the hue of green before reverting it back to its brown tint in literally a blink of an eye.

"Make me forget about her."

Garen's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Please."

"Ashe, I... Are... Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ashe, listen." Garen took her face in his hands. "I don't want you to make a decision you'll...-!"

"Just," Ashe cut off, taking in an unsteady breath. "Just make me forget."

Garen made no move or show of protest when Ashe leaned in again and initiated another kiss, a kiss that he participated in a heartbeat. He can feel Ashe's hands wander over his shoulders and trail over his back, her nails clawing over the fabric of his shirt.

Ashe can feel countless emotions whirling within her like a violent storm. She can feel hurt, guilt and many more. They confused her, angered her and toyed with her, driving her into a corner until she has no choice but to become suffocated with them.

She may be kissing Garen, and it may be him that's holding her now...

But the only person she could think of is Katarina.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _The very first angst I've written that involves my effin' OTP..._

 _What the hell am I doing? O_O_

 _In all the honesty around the world, me beginning to ship Ashe x Garen is a spur of the moment kind of happening. __

 _I'm still a Frozen Lotus/Katarina x Ashe shipper to the very core, but I guess I'm trying... experiments? @_@_

 _Obviously, the pairing of Ashe x Garen is a crack ship, but here I am, trying my hand with them. I don't really know why I chose two of them though. O.O_

 _By the way, this certain one-shot, it has a possibility in evolving into a full-blown story. Yes, you read right. There is a big possibility for me to make an Ashe x Garen fanfic, but I will not make any promises. ••_

 _Inspired by the song " **Thinking of You** " by **Katy Perry**._


	38. Drunk in Love (Riven x Irelia)

**Drunk in Love**

Regardless of the exiling herself from Noxus and letting them declare her being dead, when Riven joined the League, no one seemed to treat her differently on how they treat the other Noxians. Some of them are neutral and civil towards her, while some are as hostile as they usually are to the other Noxian champions.

If you ask her though, she knows someone who probably wants to tie her up and torture her to no end.

Irelia, the Will of the Blades.

Every single time they see each other, either at the halls of the Institute or at the Fields of Justice, Irelia always looked at her like she was hoping that a hole would open beneath her and swallow her whole.

Today is no different though.

Riven is currently situated on one of the stools found in the tavern the Institute had set up for Gragas to sell his liquor within the area. She's nursing her second round of Gragas great-tasting rum, not really in the mood to order stronger alcoholic drinks.

Her last match was a tragic defeat. Her opponent at the top lane was none other than Irelia herself. The Captain had on a look that Riven silently described is filled with hate and despisement, especially when they both saw each other.

She couldn't really blame Irelia. The two of them had clashed swords outside the Institute during Noxus' assault on Ionia. She had landed a large cut on Irelia's stomach and Irelia herself had given her a large gash on her back. Thinking back to it now, Irelia unknowingly made her realize how much blood she has staining her hands.

Riven may have only slain Ionian soldiers during that time, but the knowledge that her squad had slaughtered many innocents instead of capturing them like what they were ordered to, it sent wave after wave of guilt to her.

She tried her best to avoid the Ionians in the Institute as much as she can. She rarely interacted with her fellow champions, only doing so when needed or ordered by the High Councilor.

Now that she, without warning, went head to head with the person that probably detests her the most, she couldn't push back her past, which began to claw back to her in the most painful way possible.

Each clash of their weapons, it brought back the past right before her eyes, and every time it did, guilt would fill her steel grey eyes and an apologetic look would take over her face.

But, it will only last for a couple of seconds. After those seconds, she'll mask it and continue with the fight, only for the flashes to return and turn her suppressing routine an endless cycle throughout the whole match.

Lowering her head, Riven looked at her bleak reflection in the rum in the wooden mug she has in hand. She sighed before shaking her head and chugging all the rum in one go. She slammed the empty mug down and called for Gragas to bring her a much stronger alcohol.

She was suddenly craving to drown herself in liquor.

Five overflowing mugs of one of Gragas' strongest alcohols later, Riven could only laugh to herself like a fool as the room spun around her. When she heard Gragas tell her she has had enough for tonight, she just grabbed a bunch of coins from her pouch and placed them on the bar, not at all counting them.

She muttered something inaudible to the Rabble Rouser before pushing herself away from the bar and vacating the stool she's on. The floor beneath her boots tilted continuously, but she still managed to stagger out of the taverns without bumping into any other patrons.

Navigating through the halls of the Institute in her stupor, Riven would let out a few quiet laughs and chuckles, which is quite weird, since, not only does she not smile, nor laugh, but also because she's alone and has no one with her.

Despite being completely drunk, realization dawned to her.

After Noxus bombed her, her squad and a certain area of Ionia, she, Riven, had already died. She believed that if she were to cut off her ties with Noxus, she'd be able to start and live a new and much better life.

It killed her on the inside, knowing she has nothing. She's not living, she's just... _there_. She's just waiting for the time to pass and death to take her away.

Too drunk and distracted, when Riven collided with the first person she had bumped into her whole walk, she lost her balance and fell against the unidentified person.

Riven laughed drunkenly and shook her head as she began to push herself away, feeling the stranger push her back and assisting her in removing herself.

"Sorry..." She said, chuckling. "I've had... too many drinks."

"Obviously." Said the still unknown catcher.

"H-Hey..." She managed to stop herself from hiccuping as she continued, leaning on the nearest wall, while she kept her gaze downcast. "You... You know me, right? The Exile?"

"How could I not, _Riven_?" Due to her drunken state, she didn't take notice on how the speaker gritted her name out as if it was a curse.

Riven chuckled again when she heard her name. "Can you... Can you tell me something?"

"What do you want?"

She laughed before asking, "Do I deserve to die?"

Raising her head, Riven felt like all the alcohol left her system, especially when she saw who she's actually talking to. She blinked in an attempt to try and clear up more of her line of vision, to get a much crystal view of the face of the Will of the Blades, but it only worked a tiny bit. She can see Irelia alright, but she can also see some sort of wavy images around the Ionian.

She suddenly felt like a bile was about to rise up her throat, but she surprisingly managed to hold it back. The anticipation building within her was pressuring.

"Why are you asking me that?" Irelia asked, her tone somewhat confused and cautious.

Instead of answering the return question, she just asked back, "Do I?"

"No, you don't."

Riven stared...

Before chuckling drunkenly.

She looked back to Irelia and smiled, looking uncharacteristically dopey as she did.

"Thanks for lying. I really needed to hear that... Even if it's not the truth."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Wordlessly, Irelia watched as the self-exiled Noxian stumble with each and every step of hers, trying to find her way through the halls of the Institute. The question Riven had asked her and how she had reacted when she gave her reply, Irelia had not expected it.

Riven sounded so... affected with it.

All her time in the Institute, she has never seen Riven show any sort of emotion. Only earlier did she see such things. The guilt, the regret, everything. She had seen them in those eyes as shiny as steel itself, presenting her the fact that the Exile actually has an weakness from within herself.

Regardless of the fact that she had just seen all of this just recently, Irelia would not entirely admit to herself that she has somewhat attached herself to the Exile. Throughout Riven's stay in the Institute, she has been observing the Noxian from afar. As time passed, she found herself getting to know Riven without asking or interacting with her.

One time, when she was conversing with the Lady of Luminosity, Lux had brought a particular subject up. Long story short, the light mage told her she has a... small crush on Riven.

Yes, _definitely_ small.

In fact, it was so small that it had enough time and room to evolve into a full-blown forbidden attraction.

Irelia sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, watching as Riven leaned on a pillar, most probably because of her state of intoxication.

She originally planned on heading to the training grounds to tire herself out for the night, but seeing Riven struggle in finding her champion quarters...

Well, it looks like her conscience has a new task for her.

But, is it really _just_ her conscience responsible for the change of plans?

She approached the silver haired female attempting to get off the pillar. Once her objective was within her reach, she grabbed one of Riven's wrists and slung it over her shoulder. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Riven look at her with confusion and surprise.

"Hey, what are...-"

"Just be quiet." She said, trying to not come out rude. "I'm taking you back to your quarters."

Riven just nodded and let her do the guiding the whole way to the Noxian Wing. Thankfully, they weren't seen by anyone else. As soon as Riven unlocked the door of her quarters and they both got inside, Irelia instantly laid the drunk Noxian to her bed.

The Exile smiled and quietly chuckled, once again, to herself, while Irelia focused on the task in removing her boots. Once she removed them, she took the bunched up blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it over Riven, who looked at her with her drunken curve on her lips.

"Thanks."

"Hm."

"Can I ask you something?"

Irelia, after arranging the blanket over Riven, looked back to the face of said champion. "What is it now?"

"I'm probably going to pass out in a couple of minutes, so I want to know something."

She sighed, feeling a bit impatient for whatever Riven wants to ask. "Again, what is it?"

Riven was silent for a moment, just staring at her, before asking, "Are you going to slit my throat in my sleep?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the question. "W-What?"

"If you are," Riven smiled and slipped a hand out of the blanket, weakly taking hold of one of her own hands. "I want to say thanks again."

"Why would you thank me if I were to kill you?"

"'Cause you'd give me a real chance to start over..." The sadness in Riven's smile is as obvious as how drunk she is. "...just not in this life."

"You sound like you actually want to be murdered."

"I do." Was Riven's shocking answer. "I have too many regrets... I regret trusting Noxus... I regret killing for my nation... I regret hurting..."

"My people?" She practically spat out. "The Ionians?"

Riven stared in silence for another moment, finally continuing with, "...you."

"Are you attempting to flatter me?" She questioned, giving all her effort in ignoring the significant increase of her heartbeat's rate.

"Irelia..." The apologetic smile that carved onto Riven's lips looked completely sincere, which made its effects much stronger towards the mentioned Ionian. "I'm sorry."

"Do you remember anything whenever you pass out from alcohol intoxication?"

Riven was still processing the question and had not even opened her mouth to speak, but it's not like if she did, she would be able to say her answer.

Why, you wonder?

Irelia had leaned over the Noxian and had her lips into hers without any warning at all. She could taste the mixed taste of alcohol in Riven's mouth as her tongue slipped past the other's lips and invaded greedily. It gave her the literal feeling and taste of _'drunk in love'._

When Riven began to reciprocate by meeting her tongue with her own, Irelia had already perched herself over Riven. With their own gasps, they both parted and broke the kiss. Irelia pulled back and sat on Riven's lap, one hand grabbing the front of the silver haired female's shirt and pulling her up to a seated position.

As soon as Riven was sitting up, she clasped her hands behind her and resumed the kiss, their air supply replenished. The rather wet sounds emitting between their lips and their breathless exhalations filled the whole room, while Irelia's hands slowly moved until they were pushing Riven's jacket off.

Her hands returned to the back of Riven's head, one hand fisting in the silver strands, while the other ran through it over and over again.

The way Riven's hands roamed around her body, removing bits of her red and white armor one by one, Irelia can feel herself becoming barer and barer by each passing second. She was only left in her cloth armor, the task of banishing the articles of clothing was accomplished within a minute.

They both couldn't seem to part their lips away from each other for more than a second. The two of them merely took rushed gasps of air before their lips would ravish each other again.

Riven had already managed to pull Irelia's shirt and undershorts off, leaving her in her boots and her undergarments. Seeing Riven still clothed didn't go well for Irelia though.

With a wave of a hand, one of her blades dashed to the back of the Noxian and cleanly sliced through the brown fabric of her top clothing, also cutting through the back part of her bra.

Irelia bit Riven's lower lip and pulled on it, while she tugged off and discarded the other's top clothing. She had to hold back a yelp of surprise when Riven abruptly rolled them over and slammed her back on the sheets.

Riven clutched her thighs and hooked them both on her hips before burying her face in her neck, tongue going to town with the smooth skin it encountered and teeth teasingly biting here and there.

Irelia secured her legs behind Riven, pulling her in and against her more. The warmth Riven's very own body, especially her bare torso, offered great solace for Irelia.

"Riven..."

"Push me off..." She heard Riven say against her jugular vein. "I want you to push me off... Be disgusted of me..."

Irelia bit her bottom lip and fisted a hand in Riven's hair again, one hand digging its nails in Riven's shoulder.

"I'm a Noxian, Irelia!" Riven snarled. "Push me away!"

With a firm grip on some of Riven's hair, she forcefully made the Exile pull her head back and look directly into her eyes. Steel grey met pale brown, both intently gazing into each other.

"It's hard to do something so impossible," She said, the intensity of her gaze not faltering. "So _never_ ask me to do such thing ever again."

She pulled Riven in and initiated another needy kiss, intending to roll them over again. Unfortunately for her, Riven planted her hands on either side of her, which prevented her from achieving her intention.

"Irelia..." Riven pulled back and sat down and over her legs, prompting her to sit up to have their gaze equally meet.

"What is it?"

"You... You deserve better than a drunk right now."

"Riven, I want you," She took one of Riven's hands and slid it between her legs, letting the Noxian feel the dampness of her underwear. " _Need_ you."

"Ire...-"

"I need you to pleasure me, to ravish me." She began to grind her arousal against the palm between her thighs. "I need you to be drunk of me."

Riven quietly swallowed. "Are you sure?"

She leaned forward and pulled Riven in her arms, lips hovering just beside an ear of the intoxicated woman. "I'm as sure as how close we are right now."

Next thing she knew, the back of her head collided with the pillows while Riven began to move south of her body. When Riven got to her destination, Irelia could only blink and gasp quietly as the Noxian fighter reduced her panties to torn and useless material.

She half-jumped as soon as she felt Riven tease her lovebud with her teeth. She could feel the blatant evidence of her arousal slowly beginning to seep out of her womanhood, a scene that only Riven can see in an extremely close proximity.

"R-Riven...! Ahh...!"

In the moment that she felt like her extracts have stained the sheets, Riven started to lick her slick southern lips, which made her unleash a moan she couldn't help suppress.

While Riven lapped at her dripping slit, she could feel the pressure begin to build up in the pit of her stomach little by little. Two fingers rubbed and teased her entrance, but still wouldn't go as far as penetrating her. It was driving her mad with the need for satisfaction.

"You can't just... just tease me, damn you..."

Riven didn't even glance at her, but it felt like the sword-wielder read her mind. She felt the fingers that were teasing her slip inside her and letting out a pleasured sound gave Riven more motivation to please her.

The sensation of having two fingers thrusting in and out of her and a pair of lips licking and playing with her sensitive nub, it was all too much for her. After a minute or two filled with intense pleasure, Irelia finally reached her point of release. As she orgasmed, she could feel Riven replace her fingers with her own tongue, thrusting the warm muscle in and out of her moist walls and acquiring each and every ounce of her release in the greediest way possible.

Irelia watched as Riven cleaned out every drop she could take before pulling away, licking the remnants of her sex from her fingers.

She closed her eyes and let herself steady her breathing. Before she could unintentionally fall asleep, she felt someone, obvious Riven, lean over and hover above her. When she opened her eyes, her lips were taken by the Noxian herself.

The kiss wasn't long though. Not even five seconds passed before Riven pulled back. She wanted to continue it, but when Riven spoke, she dismissed her original plans.

"Thank you."

Riven pushed herself away and got off the bed, slightly stumbling towards the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm just... going to take a shower." Riven said to her, her voice less slurry than earlier at the hall.

"Riv...-"

"A cold one."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Head pounding, Riven occupied one of the vacant tables in the mess hall, apple in hand. As much as possible, she kept her eyes close to avoid in seeing lights and the passersby. She covered her eyes and took a bite out of her apple.

Honestly, she wanted to just stay in her quarters and let her hangover pass peacefully, but since she has a match in an hour from now, she forced herself to get some breakfast before going to the said match.

The memory of last night, despite her being drunk when it was made, replayed over and over in her head, giving her no escape from the image of Irelia writhing beneath her in ecstasy.

The manner Irelia had used to handle the situation last night was truthfully surprising. Shocking, even, especially for her. Not only because they had done something... unusual, but also because of how Irelia acted so neutral towards her.

Riven expected the Ionian Captain to be completely angry with her and despise her to the very end, which makes the happening the previous night all too much for her to come to terms immediately in full.

As she chewed the apple she has in hand, she heard something, or to be specific, someone, join her at the table, the person occupying the seat across her. She pulled her hand away from her eyes and lifted the lids of her eyes, only to to look into light and calming brown hues of a certain Ionian.

Silently, she swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Irelia?"

The Will of the Blades is currently situated in front of her, looking composed as she ate an orange.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" She asked in a low volume, eyes flicking around the champions looking at them.

"To be frank, I want to return the favor."

She blinked, knowing what Irelia's implying. "You, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"It's not...-"

"Do you regret it?" Irelia abruptly asked her, stopping herself from eating the piece of orange inches away from her mouth.

She closed her mouth, lightly pursing her lips as she recalled the memory without any sort of difficulty. She can lie. No one can stop her from doing so. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"No, I don't."

"Good, because I don't as well."

Riven was about to say something, when a piece of orange was suddenly offered to her, the small part of the fruit hovering just an inch away from her lips.

"Umm..."

"Orange is your favorite, right?"

"How...?"

"Just eat it."

Obediently, she leaned forward and took the orange from Irelia's grasp, her lips brushing against the tips of the swordswoman's fingers.

"Have you been... _stalking_ me?"

Surprisingly, Irelia's cheeks slightly colored.

"I prefer the term _'observing'_."

The immensely small smile that appeared on her face was her first reply, following it with, "Observing it is, then."

Irelia responded back by just gazing at her, looking absolutely entranced, which mildly confused her.

"Irelia?"

"Don't smile." Was the abrupt statement.

"What? Why?"

"A smile as rare as yours should be seen by me and only me, understood?"

She felt like her heart backflipped in her chest, while her smile, instead of disappearing, widened even more than before.

"Understood."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Okay, I got a little lost in the end, I think? I don't know anymore. xD_

 _This isn't really the greatest one-shot I've created, so to all those I've disappointed with this, I'm really sorry. I know a lot of you have been wanting a Riven x Irelia one-shot, and this is the only thing my brain could think of at the moment._

 _I'll try to make another one about them, but, like I always say, no promises. :3_

 _Please, do tell me what you think about this story. Compliments, criticisms or requests, if you have any, I'm ready to read them. :)_

 _The pending one-shots which will be uploaded (hopefully soon) are:_

 **Lux x Jinx** (Star Guardian theme/universe) (Requested and mostly because of the fan art Sakimi Chan made 3)

 **Jhin x Janna** (Requested)

\- **Katarina x Ashe** (Genderbend) (Male Katarina/still female Ashe) (Requested)

\- **Vi x Caitlyn** (inspired by "Kill For You" by Skylar Grey)

\- **Diana x Leona x Syndra** (inspired by the images I found in Google)

 _These stories may or may not appear in this order though. Who knows, right? :)_


	39. Kill For You (Vi x Caitlyn)

**Kill For You** _(AU/Modern)_

Caitlyn, once a prim and proper, innocent and defenseless young lady, now a rebellious, dangerous and sly criminal. Every person has their own story on how they have become who they are now, and honestly, Caitlyn's present life right now is a destiny her parents have never expected of her.

It all began at the charity event held at city hall. All was going well, actually. Every wealthy man and woman were enjoying their glasses of wine as they conversed and let out feigned laughs at each other's stories. The only one who wasn't enjoying the party was Caitlyn. She only stood at one corner, declining dances as she thought about what she's doing with her life.

Is this really what's in store for her in the future?

Sipping on wine glasses and haughtily laughing with a bunch of high-hat citizens?

If this is how her life will turn out to be, she'll probably commit suicide before she catches a glimpse of it with her very own eyes.

But then, as the host of the event spoke up and announced how much money they have earned after counting up the donations, the wall near where Caitlyn idled suddenly blew up, which sent her to down the ground.

Other than her body being a bit sore and sustaining small scratches from the explosion, Caitlyn seems to be fine. Sounds of rubble being crushed sounded in her ears, and judging by the crunches, it indicated that the person walking over them is just near her. As a shadow casted over her fallen self, she dared to look up.

Her soft powder blue eyes met a pair of bright cobalt crystals that looked down on her, the owner of the fearless gaze smirking at her. The person owned pink hair, one side of her head shaved, and donned tattoos probably around her whole body. Everything about her stature is intimidating, but the warmth in those eyes told a different story.

"Hold this for me, will you, Cupcake?" The pinkette took the black beanie from her head and placed it over Caitlyn's head, ensuring it was messily, but securely, perched over head.

Caitlyn herself stared as the pink-haired female winked at her before running straight at the men that attempted to stop her. Awe and admiration was the only thing Caitlyn could feel and think of as she intently watched the tough pinkette beat the men up one by one, a triumphant grin on her face as she sent them flying to different directions with just her glove-covered fists.

Truly, she didn't know why she looked at the criminal with an amazed gaze, but she guessed it was probably how free the described person moved. No restraint, no image to uphold, no problems with herself whatsoever. The pinkette displayed only confidence and assertiveness.

No sooner than anyone else could react, Caitlyn was again staring up to the owner of the hat that's currently on her head.

"Thanks." The blue-eyed brawler said to her, flashing a carefree grin at her as she reached for her beanie.

Instead of successfully taking the hat, Caitlyn intercepted the gloved hand with both of her bare and smoother ones. The words that left her lips could only trigger the criminal's surprise, especially since the emotion in her eyes showed how serious she is with each syllable she uttered.

"Take me with you."

Surprisingly, mostly for her, her request was granted. The admittedly charming and attractive outlaw, who she later learned is named Vi, indeed took her with her, leaving the city hall with a huge amount of money and a ravishing beauty.

When Vi had taken her to a much private place, specifically in an alley far from the place they had come from, she professed to the other female that she desires to accompany her in her future robberies and such.

At first, Vi had laughed at her and told her she won't last a minute in the life of crime, but nonetheless deemed her as her official partner. After Vi taught her how to use rifles and pistols, Caitlyn finally proved Vi wrong and earned the pinkette's respect when she demonstrated her skills during their first robbery together.

As time passed, Caitlyn found herself growing more and more fond of Vi. It was, and still is, impossible to not like Vi and the biker's magnetic personality. In fact, the more that she stuck with Vi, the more she fell for her.

Seeing Vi genuinely smile at her, grin at her, compliment her skills and notice her capabilities, it makes her heart beat faster than its usual rate. Oh, how Vi's words mean a lot to her and affect her in more ways than one.

The moment she realized her heart's longing, she immediately confessed everything to Vi. Destiny seemed to have a liking towards her, for when she did admit her feelings, Vi reciprocated it in an instant.

Within a minute or two of her confession, she and Vi were practically intertwined with one another, lips greedily moving, tongues desperately battling with one another and hands feeling and groping aggressively.

The night she confessed is a night identical to almost every other evenings they spent together in the sheets. Vi ravaged her body with fervor like no other, tongue always seeking for the sinful essence only her womanhood can produce.

Presently, Caitlyn's chest lifted up and sank down repeatedly in an unsteady pace, watching through the corner of her eyes as Vi licked the fingers that was thrusting in and out of her sex just a moment ago.

Currently, they're at a car. Vi is seated at the driver's seat, while Caitlyn is settled on the front passenger seat. Vi grinned after she licked off the last remnant of Caitlyn's honey from her fingers.

"You ready, Cupcake?"

Caitlyn finally stabilized her breathing, nodding in reply to Vi's inquiry. "Yes... I am."

Vi reached over to the backseat and took two rifles, checking to make sure it's loaded and operational before handing one to Caitlyn.

"Shoot every person who tries to get in our way, got it?"

Caitlyn nodded, accepting the firearm. "Always."

Every single time they perform a heist, Vi always asks her a question. A question that served as a form of reassurance. Even though they have became lovers, the question didn't disappear. It can't, for it has become a habit between themselves.

Vi reached towards her and cupped her cheek with a hand, leaning in and hovering her face a few inches away from her own. The warm breath that grazed against her face eased her, regardless of what they're about to do.

"Will you kill for me?"

"For you." She let her rifle rest on her lap as she took Vi's face in her own hands. "Only for you."

Vi smiled, vanquishing the space between their lips. The kiss, just like every kiss they've shared, was breathtaking. Caitlyn knew she can never get tired of it. Once they parted, they both exited the vehicle. What they're about to do is something no one has attempted in doing.

They're going to rob the Central Bank of Piltover, the most heavily-guarded bank in the whole city. Believe it or not, it's actually Caitlyn who had suggested in robbing this specific bank.

As Caitlyn neared the entrance with Vi walking alongside her, adrenaline began to course through her, the anticipation triggering it's flow. Her hold on her weapon tightened when Vi withdrew a sidearm from her jacket and shot the security personnel standing at the front of the bank.

This is somehow considered a suicide mission, but Caitlyn could care less. As long as Vi is there with her, she has nothing to worry about.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Come on!"

It all went wrong.

Everything just went completely wrong.

Someone, someone that Caitlyn should have shot, had managed to ring the alarm, giving the two of them only limited time to get what they came for.

Now, they're running through alley after alley, attempting to escape their pursuers by foot. A method deemed impossible by most thieves.

Caitlyn led the way, therefore holding her responsible when they ended up running into a dead end. She heard Vi curse behind her, the blue and red lights nearing and becoming brighter than the nearby streetlights.

Looking towards the pinkette, she found Vi pacing back and forth as she cussed under her breath. The sight was enough to make her determined in finding an exit for them. But, as she searched, the only escape she found is merely capable in letting only one of them attain freedom.

"There they are!" A voice shouted.

Before Vi could bring out the pistol she had used earlier, Caitlyn grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and tugged on it to get her attention.

"You need to go." She told Vi, eyes flicking to the top of the wall. "I can assist you over the wall."

Vi stared back at her, a silent question in those eyes of hers.

"I don't want you to be imprisoned. Or worse... Be executed."

"And you're fine with that happening to you?" Vi questioned back.

"I said I'd kill for you," She held Vi's face with her hands. "In the end, that also means that I'd die for you."

She was once in a dream, and in that dream she was drowning, slowly. When Vi came in, practically waltzing in her life, she felt herself be damned, and at the same time, be saved.

Vi became her alternate escape route.

A human altar she prays to and for.

Her ultimate savior.

Vi altered her behavior, brainwashed her and persuaded her without even exerting an ounce of effort.

Because of her own doing, Caitlyn became entirely and irrevocably obsessed with Vi.

"I'm your guardian angel, Caitlyn." Vi murmured, stroking her lower lip with her thumb. "Never doubt that."

Despite the words she had just stated, Vi took the escape that was given to her. Caitlyn helped her beloved over the wall, and once Vi was on top of it, the pinkette gave her a long look before jumping down at the other side. The action, instead of making her depressed, caused a smile to turn up and form on her lips.

"Freeze!"

Caitlyn's smile never faltered, even when a cop had grabbed her and slammed her up the wall, cuffing her wrists together behind her as he read her rights to her. She was soon pushed inside a police cruiser, earning glares from the cops, especially since she refused to speak when they tried questioning her.

As the cop that drove the cruiser began to make their way to the station, Caitlyn just kept her gaze on her lap, thinking about nothing but the person that had just deserted her.

Unlike the reactions of people who just got ditched, Caitlyn can feel no hurt, worry or any pinch of betrayal. She clasped her hands together, smiling as if she isn't about to be jailed. She closed her eyes...

"What the fuck...!"

...and grinned.

The cruiser swerved around in circles as soon as a black pick-up truck rammed it on the side. Caitlyn was tossed around in the back of the vehicle, but when the spinning stopped, the unexplainable curvature on her lips still remained.

She lifted herself from the seat and looked towards the police seated at the front. He was coughing, bits of glass falling off his shoulders as his form shook with each cough.

Someone, a person Caitlyn would describe as her redeemer, approached the driver's sear, pointing the pistol in hand at the officer before pulling the trigger.

 _ **Bang!**_

The pistol was tucked away and the key hooked on one of the dead cop's belt loops was taken. No sooner was it all done that one of the doors at the back was pried open. Two gloved hands grabbed Caitlyn by her arms, hoisting her out of the trashed vehicle and pulling her in for a searing kiss.

Caitlyn smiled through the kiss, wordessly wishing that her wrists weren't cuffed, so she could wrap her arms around her darling hero. She heard the soft clicks behind her and the handcuffs falling to the concrete road, her wrists now free from its constrictions. She wasted no time in moving her arms until they were wound around her lover, deepening the kiss as she buried her hands in the messy mop of pink hair.

"You're bleeding, Cupcake." Vi murmured, one hand coming up and brushing the drop of blood trickling down from a cut somewhere near her temple.

"I don't care." She held Vi close against her, smiling. "You came back for me."

Vi chuckled. "I'm your guardian angel, remember? Now,"

Strong arms lifted her off the ground, carrying her bridal style towards the truck.

"Let's go home. I still need to patch up my baby doll."

Yes, she will die for her.

Without question, Caitlyn would kill for Vi.

Only for Vi.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I've been listening to this song for a long time now, and every time I hear it, it reminds me of Vi and Caitlyn, sooo yeah! ￣ω￣_

 _Besides, I think it's time I bring out a Vi x Caitlyn one-shot, since they're the secondary pairing tagged in this story AND they're my second favorite pairing in the League. (*^﹏^*)_

 _Oh, and if some of you decides to check out the amazing song, or maybe even know it already, you readers may notice that I incorporated some of the lyrics into the story. ∩_∩_


	40. She's Back (Lux x Jinx)

**She's Back** _(Star Guardian Universe)_

The word happy doesn't even come close to the jovial feeling Lux is currently having, especially now that she made her way to school with something, or someone, to look forward to in seeing.

Janna, who walked alongside her, took her eyes away from the book she's reading and looked her way, noticing the excitement she's exuding and the tune of 'Burning Bright', which she's currently humming.

Lux has been feeling and acting all hyped up ever since they had defeated Baron Nashor before it could wreak havoc in populated locations. They wouldn't have defeated it if it weren't for the appearance and assistance of a certain friend theirs, the boost of morale and strength it had given the four of them being quite massive.

"You look excited." Janna commented, looking away from her pocketbook.

"Excited? I'm ecstatic, Janna!" Lux practically squealed. "She's going to be there again! Aren't _you_ excited?"

"I'm glad that she's back, yes, but I don't see it as much of a big deal." Janna then wore a teasing smile on her lips. She began to nudge Lux with her elbow. "Unlike someone who has something special to say to her..."

Some of Lux's excitement was replaced with embarrassment. "I'm still not sure if I should tell her..."

Janna rolled her eyes at her. "Are you seriously going to wait until she leaves again?"

The alarm and horror on Lux's face became absolutely obvious as soon she heard her friend's words. Janna nodded her head in a form of mild triumph, knowing that she made a point with what she had said.

"Oh no..." Lux pursed met lips as she started to become nervous. "What do I, then? How do I tell her?"

"Why are you asking me? I know nothing of any sort of romantics."

"What if she doesn't like girls in the first place? What if she rejects me? What if I make things awkward between us?"

Janna sighed loudly on purpose in order to interrupt Lux's panicked 'what if' questions. "Asking those things won't give you any answers, Lux."

"That's why I'm asking you!"

"Like I said, I know nothing of mushy romantics."

"But, Janna!"

Lux's whimpering was blatantly disregard by the other female, whose attention is now back to her book, leaving Lux to figure out how she'll start her confession all by herself. Their whole trip to the school was filled with Lux internally panicking, for she still haven't thought of a way how she'll approach her crush in the first place.

"What took you two so long?" Lulu asked as she and Poppy left their place at the school gates.

"We've been waiting here for half an hour, you know." Poppy said, crossing her arms as she added, "And someone wants to say sorry to you two."

"Someone?" Lux and Janna asked back in unison.

"Yeah, me."

Lux held her breath as soon as her eyes made eye contact with her crush's red ones. She didn't expect she'd see her sooner than she expected.

"I already forgive you, so no need." Janna stated before the redhead could say anything else. "But, Lux here though..."

The long and red twin-tails swayed as Jinx turned her attention back to Lux herself, who then began to blush profusely. To make things worse for Lux, Janna continued her sentence.

"She has something to say to you."

For both Lux and Jinx, everything around them went unnoticed after Janna finished her words. Even when their violet-haired friend led the other two into school to grant them their privacy, it registered late in their minds.

"Can... Can we talk?" Lux timidly asked, resisting the urge to hunch her shoulders.

Jinx nodded. "I know a place."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lux couldn't believe it. Here she is, standing at the rooftop of the school, about your confess her feelings to Jinx, who seems to be looking anxious than her usual carefree self. Where they are right now and what they're feeling, the two of them felt like they were in some kind of cliché confession scene most people see in anime.

"I should probably start," Jinx began, looking away from her. "I'm... sorry. For leaving, for putting all of you in danger, everything. I just couldn't accept that I'm a guardian and that...-"

"You don't have to apologize." She cut off with a gentle smile. "I'm just glad you came back."

"You call us _'Star Guardians'_ , remember?" Jinx then chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Every night that passed when I ran away, I always found myself watching the stars twinkle and the moon shine bright in the sky."

"That must have been beautiful."

"I don't really know."

Lux's face morphed into confusion. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I didn't notice how beautiful they were, because I was thinking of something else." Jinx turned until her eyes landed on her. "Even when I wasn't here, you had always been on my mind."

The sincerity in Jinx's voice and the genuine expression she wore made Lux's heart pick up, cheeks coloring shade by shade as her words echoed in Lux's thoughts. Too dazed with Jinx's admission, Lux couldn't give an immediate reply, which mate the redhead assume that she had screwed up with her confession.

Instead of backing out completely with her plans though, Jinx moved forward and held Lux's chin, their eyes meeting yet again. Jinx can feel her own heart beginning its rapid pace of beating as she slowly inched forward, gradually banishing the gap between them.

"I can say the same."

Jinx's eyes slightly widened once Lux abruptly gave her an unexpected response. When Lux caressed her face with her soft palms, it pulled her back to the present. A smile made its way on her face as soon as she acquired her focus back, thumb gently stroking the skin beneath it.

"Good."

She didn't even get the chance to initiate anything, since Lux herself suddenly pulled her in, leaning forward to meet her halfway. Their eyes closed as their lips made contact, which sent various sensations throughout their bodies. They both felt as if something was ignited within them once their lips made contact with one another.

No one wanted the feeling to disappear, but alas, they must breathe. When they parted, none of them uttered anything for a long while. Soon though, Jinx managed to force herself to speak and voice out her thoughts.

"Your lips are soft."

Lux flushed as soon as she said that. "T-Thanks..."

Without any warnings, Jinx pulled Lux in for a hug, embracing her with warmth like no other. It took Lux a moment to realize that she's being hugged, and once it came to her, she instantly wrapped her arms around Jinx to return the gesture.

"I promise, I won't leave again. Not because I'm not afraid anymore..." Jinx pulled back enough for their eyes to be able to look into each other. "But because I have you to look after."

"Jinx..."

"You owe me a kiss." Jinx teasingly finished her sentence, winking at her.

Jinx loves playing with the perks her name comes with, and Lux knows that. Out of everything though, this one is her favorite.

Leaning forward and pulling Jinx back in, Lux perfected their moment by starting another heart-fluttering kiss, which was accepted without any form of hesitation.

Lux never thought everything would turn out this way, but honestly, she has no objections whatsoever.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _It's short, yes, I admit, but that's the only thing my mind could construct about this pairing. Although, to be honest, I totally ship these two together, especially when I saw the Burning Bright trailer when it was released. (^∇^)_

 _I made Jinx less hyper here because this is how I envisioned her attitude when I saw how she acted in the trailer. ?_

 _Next one-shot will probably be the Male Katarina x Ashe request, since that's what I'm currently working on. :3_


	41. Arrow of the Archer (Ashe x Katarina)

**Warning** : **This story contains the tag "Futanari". Read at your own discretion.**

 **To be honest, this is like, just an excuse for me to make a smut that involves these two and one of them having a manhood without taking the word "Yuri" out of the concept. :P**

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Arrow of the Archer**

The Sinister Blade looks oh so ready to slaughter anyone who dares to vex her now. Currently, she's more than a bit touchy due to the state of her relationship with the Queen of Freljord, a breathtaking woman who she describes as her beloved darling.

The two of them became official two months ago, but regardless of that time span, they have been involved in sexually intimate times with one another for more than just a couple of times.

Lately though, she's been craving for some sensual touch from the royal herself, but much to her misfortune, Ashe keeps making excuses for the two of them to not spend any time with each other in the sheets. Not only that, but Katarina also noticed that Ashe always denies her the opportunity in giving any return pleasure whenever they both engage in an erotic interaction.

Don't get Katarina wrong though. Ashe is amazing in oral. Incredible, even. But, the Noxian couldn't just let go of the fact that she hasn't performed her own oral feat on her striking lover.

Just half an hour ago, she blatantly asked the Frost Archer if she wants to fornicate either in a nearby closet or an adjacent storage room.

Yes, the venue isn't the most ideal and appropriate, but nonetheless, Ashe declined, looking entirely nervous when she did.

The thoughts of Ashe cheating on her crossed her mind once, but the idea quickly lost her interest. She know her darling archer isn't that kind of person, so it was a thought that was easily scrapped and thrown away.

Finally arriving at the mess hall, she had no trouble in finding her fellow Noxians' table. Once she plopped beside the Blade's shadow, her sister. Cassiopeia, spoke to her.

"You look oddly deprived." The Serpent's Embrace pointed out, eyeing her with a mildly amused gaze.

"I am." The redhead gritted out, a scowl appearing on her face.

"And what may have painted that little look on your face?"

"Who else?" She grumbled.

Cassiopeia and Morgana exchanged looks before saying in unison, "Ashe."

"Precisely." LeBlanc joined in, chuckling in a somewhat mocking manner. "Trouble in paradise?"

Katarina growled, but she didn't say anything else.

"Let me guess. It's about..." The dark mage smirked. "...the rather stale side of your sex life."

"It's not stale." She muttered.

"Your growl says it all." Cassiopeia said, a teasing smile on her face.

"What seems to be the problem?" LeBlanc queried, which earned her another snarl from the red-haired assassin. Chuckling, she followed up with, "It's better to tell us now and hear a few useful advice rather than you wait until you reach the point of desperation."

While a few of their tablemates said their agreements, Katarina internally grumbled to herself, actually feeling like LeBlanc has a point. She has no one to turn to and talk about the matter at hand with someone else, so what the Deceiver is offering is considered more than just tempting.

Doing her best to ignore the reluctance within her, Katarina began telling enough information for them to at least know what her problem is. She didn't go into detail of course. She was a little surprised that Cassiopeia didn't even make a snide comment as she spoke.

When she finally got out every relevant piece of info about the frustrated side of hers and Ashe's sex life, she took notice of the looks on the faces of her tablemates. All of the Noxians with her showed different kinds of contemplating expressions, making it obvious that they're all thinking of a way to lend their help.

Surprisingly, the first one to speak was...

"Be straightforward, then." Talon stated. "Corner her. Give her no chance but to accept."

Morgana hummed. "Lust is quite powerful, especially when you trigger its innermost origin."

"They're right." Cassiopeia agreed. "Don't give the Queen even a glimpse of a chance to decline."

She blinked at three Noxians, processing their advice in her mind.

"There you have it." LeBlanc chuckled again, adding in a sweet voice, "Aren't Noxians so helpful?"

Her eye twitched at the mage's voice.

"Fuck you."

"You're welcome."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina spared the umpteenth glance towards Ashe, who's currently sitting behind a desk and doing her paperwork. They usually do this every time Ashe works in the Institute. Katarina would sit on one of the couches in the cozy office and read a book or polish her blades, while the Queen finishes up her paperwork from her place behind the wooden desk.

Green eyes have been reading the same paragraph over and over again, the words not at all registering in her mind. She's constructing her battle plan in her mind, going over each step carefully.

While she did do this, she also recalled the time when she seduced Ashe in the same room. In fact, she was so successful in beguiling her that the royal herself decided to eat her out on the floor instead of moving their activity on the couch at least.

 _'Now, it's time for me to eat you out...'_ Katarina thought as she now eyed the archer from her position.

Closing the book she has in hand and abandoning it on the sofa, she stood up and started strutting towards Her Majesty, who immediately noticed her nearing self.

"What is it, Katarina?" Ashe casually asked, not bothering in removing her gaze from the papers in front of her.

"Nothing to be stressed about, that's for sure." She replied in the most innocent way she can do.

Katarina walked around, stopping only just behind the busy ruler. Since the office chair Ashe is currently seated at doesn't have a high backrest, it gave the Noxian the most perfect opportunity to initiate her intentions.

First, she placed her hands on Ashe's shoulder, causing the Queen to stiffen in an instant. Unfazed with the soundless reaction, Katarina began to sensually run her hands down, teasingly going over Ashe's breasts in a snail's pace.

When Ashe's breath audibly hitched, Katarina could only smirk and continue with her exploration.

"Katarina..." Ashe struggled slightly. "Don't."

"Shh..." Katarina shushed, leaning close and licking the shell of Ashe's ear. She is fucking thankful that there's no backrest to stand between her and her darling. "Just let me do all the work, Your Majesty."

She can see Ashe's thighs rubbing together underneath her skirt, which sent the smirk on her face to widen even more.

"Katarina, you can't..."

She's been waiting for this moment for a relatively long time, so she won't stop now. She'll make Ashe realize what she's been missing out on.

"I can and I..." She grinned. "...will."

Katarina's right hand shot downward to touch Ashe through her skirt...!

Only for her eyes to widen when she felt her fingertips touch something a tad bit... solid.

Ashe gasped and squirmed in Katarina's grasp, face becoming nearly as red as the Noxian's hair. The Du Couteau managed to recover, but only enough for her to move her hand and explore some more.

"Katarina...!" Ashe unexpectedly yelped.

The said yelp was ignored. Katarina disregarded Ashe's harmless struggles and started feeling around the quivering woman's lower area. Once again, her eyes widened, especially when she felt her own hand grasp some sort of pole.

"Kat, please..." Ashe whimpered. "I... You can't..."

In a heartbeat, Katarina used her shunpo and reappeared between Ashe and the desk, crouched and positioned just in front of her lover.

"Ashe..."

"I... I never wanted you to find out about this."

"Find out about what?"

Ashe's lips quivered for a moment before speaking in the lowest volume, "Promise me you won't react... brazenly."

She reached up and stroked one of Ashe's cheeks. "I promise. Just tell me."

Still looking hesitant but managing to find enough courage, Ashe slowly grasped her skirt and begin to pull it back. Katarina, who has just perched both of her hands on Ashe's knees, watched intently and ever so closely, slightly leaning forward once the skirt neared the ruler's lower regions.

For the third time within the hour, Katarina's eyes widened and her emerald gaze filled up with all the shock that consumed her in that very moment. She was taken aback with what she found herself encountering.

Just a small space away from her face is an extremely noticeable bulge. In all honesty, she doesn't have to guess what can be found underneath. The flimsy undergarment looks to be highly struggling in holding the stiffness beneath it, which made Katarina unconsciously lick her lip.

"You..." Was the only thing she could say.

Ashe bit her lip as she nodded.

"This... phallus of mine is the reason why I choose not to have you pleasure me whenever we have one of our sessions." Ashe explained, color reappearing and dusting her cheeks.

"Every time that you go to the bathroom then... whenever we finish..." Katarina trailed off, eyes still glued to the protruding manhood directly in front of her.

"I rid myself of my arousal by showering with frigid water. Either that, or I..." Ashe now blushed profusely. "I service myself with my own hand and a few... inappropriate thoughts about you."

The Du Couteau took the time to blatantly stare at the covered member, her mind still a whirlwind of possible reactions to show.

"Promises be damned..." Ashe breathed out with a shake of her head. "You are free to leave, especially if you are repulsed with my ungodly member."

Katarina couldn't stop herself from looking at her lover with incredulity in her gaze. She would never leave her beloved. Not even a... revelation like this can persuade her in doing such act.

In fact...

"May I?"

Silence suddenly consumed the room, their quiet breathing being the only sound to be heard.

Ashe looked at Katarina to check if she had gone insane, but the expectant, yet sincere, gleam in the Noxian's eyes were enough to somehow ease her tense self.

"If you want..."

Katarina reached forward, taking hold of the waistband of Ashe's strained underwear before looking up to the Freljordian. Once Ashe gave her a nod though, she didn't hesitate to tug the undergarment off. She focused her eyes on the thin panties until she slipped it through the boot-covered ankles of its owner.

Deliberately, Katarina lifted her head. Her breath quietly got caught in her throat, especially when she caught sight of Ashe's deepest, darkest secret.

A small distance away from her face is a rigid eight-inch manhood that can actually make every man become green with envy. The whole shaft is as pale as Ashe's snow white skin and its head as red as the Queen's light-painted lips. Katarina's eyes skimmed downward, emeralds focusing intently on the pair of milky white balls that stared right back at her.

The unexpected body part looks as if it was never touched, the skin looking so delicate, probably as smooth as it looks.

"Can you not..." Ashe blushed wildly. "Can you not stare? It's rather... uncomfortable."

Katarina pried her eyes away from the center of her attention, looking up to her flustered beloved, who then refused to meet her gaze.

"You're aroused." Her words were a statement, not a question, further causing the royal to become redder than ever.

"That's due to your frisking earlier." Ashe retorted with a trembling voice.

Without breaking eye contact, Katarina began taking her gloves off. Once they were off and thrown to the side, Katarina placed her hands back on her lover's thighs.

"Does this arouse you?" She asked Ashe, caressing the sides of the exposed thighs.

"Yes..."

"Alright then," Without any warning at all, Katarina reached forward and grasped the stiff pole with her right hand. Ashe audibly gasped in reaction. "Does this arouse you?"

"Y-yes..."

In the slowest and most sensual way possible, Katarina started pumping the cool member. As soon as she started, Ashe's breathing started to become uneven.

"Kat..."

As the wall clock somewhere in the room ticked the seconds away, the redhead's pace in pumping increased, and the results are entirely pleasurable. Much to Katarina's surprise, Ashe's member seems to have grown, probably now sporting the size of nine inches.

"It's big..." Katarina absently commented. "...and I think it got bigger."

"T-That's because..." Ashe trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

Katarina's eyes suddenly snapped towards the tip, especially when she saw pre-cum ooze out. Curiosity possessed her in that very moment, prompting her to lean forward and stick her tongue out.

"Kata...-!" Before Ashe could finish, a loud moan left her lips and was replaced whatever she planned on uttering in the first place.

Katarina, practically like a child excitedly devouring a sweet and large lollipop, licked around the head of Ashe's manhood, tongue sweeping around the tip's area eagerly. Her hand continued pumping feverishly, while her lips started to wrap around the head of the shaft.

"Unghh... Ahh..." Ashe couldn't form any coherent words. Everything that escaped her lips were moans. Mainly, they're sounds that made the heat between Katarina's legs intensify.

Wanting to hear more of the erotic symphony, Katarina used her left hand to gently fondle Ashe's testicles, which coaxed even more pre out of the hard member. Unlike someone who was getting their first blowjob, Ashe is holding up pretty well. The fact that she hasn't released her load yet can be quite commendable, actually.

To give herself some more excitement, Katarina took her hands away from its current positions and used them to hold Ashe's thighs, while she pushed her head forward until Ashe's cock was inside her mouth.

Well, at least half of it. There's still at least four or five inches left for Katarina to take in.

So, take in she did.

"Ohh, Katarina...!" Ashe called out, feeling the head of her rod touch the back of Katarina's throat.

The Noxian gagged for a moment, not at all used in giving someone head. This is her first time being involved with someone who has a manhood, after all.

As if telling her gag reflex to stand down, Katarina started bobbing her head on Ashe's shaft, tongue swirling over the tip whenever she pulled back. Every single time that the head would touch the back of her throat, Ashe would either moan or shortly cry out, making Katarina internally smirk at her _'accomplishment'_.

"Hmmm..." Katarina hummed when she enveloped most of the Queen's scepter with her mouth. The vibrations were apparently enough to finally push Ashe to her release.

"Kata! It's...! Ahh!"

Katarina's eyes widened slightly once she felt the first rope of semen be shot in her mouth. The rather thick extracts came spurting out and into the place where Ashe's cock is currently holstered in. Katarina can feel it trickling down her throat as she swallowed, nails digging in to Ashe's thighs.

It took at least a minute before Katarina leisurely pulled her lips away from the now warmer than before pole of the royal, a string of saliva and connecting her lips to the mentioned tool.

Ashe, whose head was bent back, directed her attention back to Katarina's face. The assassin gulped down the remaining remnants of the semen inside her mouth, her tongue licking her lips before she met her beloved's gaze.

"You taste sweet, my Queen." Katarina complimented with a wanton smirk. "I'm now curious as to why you would hide such thing from me."

"W-What...?" Ashe asked a little bit breathlessly, still recovering from the orgasm she had just went through.

Katarina chuckled and shook her head, still tasting the lingering flavor of Ashe's cum in her mouth. "You must love eating pineapples."

"I actually prefer oranges..." Ashe corrected in a murmur and a blush.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Really now?"

As she asked that back, her gaze dropped back to the still hard dick just waiting to be serviced.

"It looks like you're still ready for another round."

Ashe's cheeks became warmer. "It usually softens after one release."

"Right, well," Katarina stood up and shrugged her jacket off, tossing it to the side before she moved her hands to her waist, unbuckling her belt and unbuttoning her pants. "If I'm not mistaken, it's my duty to serve you. Am I wrong, Your Highness?"

"Katarina, are you serious?" Ashe asked back with wide eyes.

She grinned as she pushed her pants down to her knees. "Damn right I am."

After saying that, Katarina completely undressed herself. It didn't take long for her clothes to be disrobed from her and be piled to the side, and along with it is her corset top and panties, leaving her to stand stark naked in front of the Queen of Freljord.

"Enjoying the view, my Queen?" She asked in a teasing manner.

Ashe pursed her lips and nodded, and below her waist, her manhood stood at attention, looking as if it agreed with its owner's judgment.

"As a Queen, you should be fair to your subjects, you know." Katarina grabbed Ashe's wrists and pulled her up, making her stand on her feet. Katarina pushed back her disappointment when her lover's skirt ended up covering the royal manhood. She knows she'll see it again soon enough.

Maybe even feel it inside of her.

"Would you undress for me, my heart?"

The way Katarina moves and acts, it's as if everything about Ashe's body is normal, and it made the archer herself smile. She shouldn't have kept her unique self from her beloved assassin, and the present is showing how wrong she is in thinking it would have been best in doing so.

"Only for you, my darling Noxian." Ashe replied before moving forward and instigating a kiss.

As their lips greeted each other with need, Ashe began to strip out of her own clothes. The cape and cowl soon dropped to the carpeted floor, the dress was discarded somewhere in the room, her boots were kicked off to a random direction and finally, her bra was tossed over her shoulder without a single care of where it may land.

Katarina didn't waste a moment when their kiss ceased. She leaned down and cupped one of Ashe's breasts, suckling on one of the nipples that she knows that are highly sensitive. Ashe moaned in gratification, clasping her hands on the back of Katarina's head to pull her closer.

"Oh, Katarina..."

The redhead did the same thing on the twin of it, feeling it arousingly harden in her mouth. Her tongue circled around the erect nipple and flicked at it before she pulled away and straightened her posture.

"Love me, Ashe..." Katarina whispered with lust lacing her whisper. "I beg of you."

Katarina swore in that very moment that Ashe's blue eyes became a shade darker than it originally was once she said her lustful plea.

"Without further delay, my love."

Ashe grabbed Katarina's hips and lifted her up and onto the desk, not caring that the papers underneath will soon be sullied with their sexual extracts. Katarina felt Ashe hold her left leg below her thigh and hook it against her hip, exposing more of her womanhood to the royal herself, which is evidently dripping with arousal.

Katarina bit her lip when Ashe grabbed her shaft and took a step closer, brushing the tip of her rigid arrow against the wet entrance. Teeth still keeping its hold on her bottom lip, Katarina jerked her hips forward for a few times, wordlessly telling Ashe to get on with it.

When she felt the archer let her thigh go and cup the side of her face with the same hand, Katarina swiftly clasped her leg behind Ashe, which prompted the Queen to stumble a small space forward. The little stagger caused the head of the penis to slip at least halfway past the outer southern lips of the assassin.

Ashe chuckled and shook her head, while Katarina let out a nearly soundless gasp.

"You're eager, Kitten."

Katarina growled lowly. Well, actually, due to her state of mind and current position, her growl came out like some sort of fraught whimper.

"Oh, Kat…"

"Ah! Fuc…-!" Katarina's loud curse was interrupted once Ashe held her lips with her own, hips just finishing on jerking forward and burying at least half of her manhood inside Katarina's pussy.

"Shh…" Now, it's the Queen's turn to shush the assassin, lips leaving Katarina's and taking an interest on her ear and neck. "You are awfully warm, my love."

"Ohh, God…!" Katarina groaned out when Ashe pushed more of herself inside her, which stretched her walls to the very extent.

Ashe let out a breath as she slowly drove her appendage deeper inside her beloved until she hit the end of the line. When she did though, Katarina jumped and immediately grasped her shoulders with both hands, nails biting down on her skin.

"Fuck, Ashe!" Katarina shouted as she tossed her head back. Ashe didn't answer, just settling in letting out soft but irregular breaths. "I can feel you… So deep inside me, fuck…"

Smiling, Ashe started licking at Katarina's neck and shoulders. Based from all their intimate times, she had figured that Katarina actually has an immense fondness at the act of being licked, and of course, Ashe is a lover who would give anything just to satisfy her darling.

"Shall I move?" Ashe asked Katarina, whose cheeks became more flushed than it already was.

"G-Go…" Katarina grunted back.

Holding Katarina by her back, Ashe began thrusting her hips in and out of the Noxian. At first, her pace was deliberate, letting Katarina get used to the feeling of something stretching her from within over and over again with each unhurried thrust.

"Fucking…" Katarina shook her head and tried her best to form her request. "Faster, Ashe… Come on…"

Ashe changed her hold on her, placing those dainty hands on Katarina's hips. She gave a quick and unforeseen thrust, the tip of her cock colliding with her lover's cervix. Katarina screamed again, which was soon followed with her becoming more vocal than Ashe earlier.

Why, you wonder?

Maybe because Ashe has finally tossed away the training wheels and have finally let Katarina feel the mind-blowing plowing she has asked for. The desk shook lightly as Ashe plunged her member in and out of the moist walls wrapped around it.

"Ohhh!" Katarina moaned out when she felt Ashe's lips latch over one of her nipples, playing with it with her tongue and playfully biting it, which sent even more pleasurable shocks to surge throughout her body. "Ohh, fuck! Ahhh, yes, Ashe! More!"

The Sinister Blade closed her eyes tightly, hands clutching most of Ashe's hair in a vice-like grip.

"Katarina…" Ashe exhaled rather raggedly as she still managed to increase her already rapid speed of thrusting. "I want you to tell me how much you love me… How much you want me… How much you want this!"

"Ohh! I want you! I love you, Ashe…!" Katarina shamelessly moaned. "I want you to ravage me! Mark me!"

"I'll release inside of you." Ashe said, engaging into a frenzied kiss with Katarina as she pounded the said woman to her lustful rapture. "Would you like that?"

Katarina replied first by starting another wild kiss, making them swap saliva and let them drip down their chins and some on their bodies. When the kiss was broken, Katarina nodded frantically.

"Yes, my heart... Yes, please! I want to feel your seed inside of me…"

"You'll have it…" Ashe said with a half-nod, licking the mixed saliva on her lips. "You'll surely have it…"

The sounds of their mating can be heard throughout the office, the slapping of their sex with one another, the rather low and lewd sound Katarina's pussy made could only turn them both on even more. Ashe was already starting to leak more than just a handful of pre-cum inside Katarina, and in all honesty, Katarina can only become overly excited for what's about to come.

Specifically, inside her.

"But…"

Unfortunately for the lust-consumed assassin…

"…not right now."

Ashe gave a series of prompt thrusts, shaking the desk even more before finally…!

"Ahhhh!" Ashe let out a scream before, much to Katarina's dissatisfaction, took a step back enough to withdraw her member from inside of her.

Katarina could only watch as the archer shot her semen all over her naked self. The sticky seed ended up over her stomach, her breasts and some on her face, its hotness so palpable against her sweat-glazed skin.

"Ashe…" Katarina breathed out, a large drop of cum on her lips falling inside her mouth as she exhaled. "Why'd you…?"

Ashe smiled, but not the usual innocent kind that could reassure even the most panicked person there is. Actually, the curve on those lips made Katarina swallow quietly out of nervousness of what there is to come for her.

"I'm not finished yet, beloved." Ashe gave her slit a long stroke with a single finger. "I have more plans for you."

"Can I… at least know what?" Katarina asked, trying to appear not at all anxious.

Ashe leaned forward, face hovering over hers and breasts pressing against her cum-stained pair.

"Answer my question first."

Katarina maintained eye contact, refusing the urge to gulp again. "Alright…"

For the first time in their relationship, Katarina found herself staring at a sinister smile presented by the last person she ever thought would wear such curve on her lips.

"The window or the floor?"

Over Ashe's shoulders her eyes went, first looking at the large and tall window overlooking the courtyard of the Institute, then to the carpeted floor littered with their clothes and a few papers here and there.

"Can I choose both?"

The sinister smile could only turn into a sinister grin.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Most of this story was written during the school lectures I decided to brush off, so to those who are wondering why this came out first before the Genderbend Male Katarina x Ashe, that's your answer._

 _Second, umm, just to be open to you readers, I just want to say that I actually have this story idea about Ashe being a leader of a harem of female champions. I'm still thinking if I should go through with it though. What do you readers think? Any opinions I may want to hear?_

 _Do you readers have any champions you'd like to be part of Ashe's harem? And, how would you like her to "acquire" them?_

 _And, yes, this story actually has a plot. Yeah, shocker, isn't it? xD_

 _For those who are wondering, well, duh, of course Katarina would be part of that harem. xD_

 _Any suggestions you readers may want to see Ashe do to Katarina and a suggested harem member of hers? Please, don't hesitate to tell me. :D_


	42. Horns (Katarina x Ashe)

**Horns (Demon AU)**

The title Sinister Blade had always sent shivers down people's spines and made themselves so close in having a heart attack. In fact, some people actually did undergo such effect once they hear those two words. All of this though, these are statements that were once facts but is now just declared as rumors, regardless of the count of the assassin has murdered in the past two years.

Why two years?

Well, two years ago, the infamous Katarina Du Couteau accepted a kill contract from a regular client of hers. The man wanted a target killed quietly and disposed of without arousing any unwanted attention, and of course, she's the woman for the job. She took the mission without hesitation, only to find out that she was going to assassinate the mysterious noblewoman that lived on top of the hill and is the owner of the rather intimidating estate built in that very location.

Her client wanted the property. As soon as she kills the lone resident, the property will end up as city property that will be auctioned off to the highest bidder. The fact that she infiltrated the mansion without any difficulties was already poking at her suspicion and caused her to raise her guard in a sky high level, but apparently, that was useless.

Katarina had only stepped into a wide hall that, she assumed, leads to the living room, when a blur of white abruptly sped towards her and pinned her on the wall with one foot on her throat and keeping her from making any offensive actions.

When she managed to compose herself and clear up her vision, which had blurred once the back of her head collided with the dry wood, she found herself unable to look away from the cerulean crystals that pierced through her soul like her very own blades. The foot on her throat had barely let her take in some air, each attempt making her gasp in desperation to fill her lungs with oxygen.

Her target, the noblewoman, gazed at her with scrutiny, eyes narrowing for a moment before smiling until the right side of her lips opened and revealed teeth that can only be seen possessed by beasts out to rip their prey's throat out. Katarina would have gulped if she wasn't struggling to catch some air.

"I've been expecting you, Sinister Blade." Lightning struck from outside, its white light flashing through a nearby window. Katarina's eyes widened the moment she sighted the horns that protruded from the head of the woman. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

Katarina futilely tried removing her target's firmly-planted foot on her throat, nails clawing at the fabric covering the woman's legs as she felt herself slowly lose her grip on her consciousness. Thankfully though, her attacker let her go and took her foot away herself. Due to the lack of air, Katarina's legs had weakened, causing her to slide down the floor and clutch her throat as she took in pants of air and coughed for a couple of times.

"I expected you to be more brutal," The peculiar-looking female smiled down at her coughing self. "And successful."

She raised her head and made eye contact again, a soundless question shining in her green eyes.

"You're the sixth person that man had sent." The woman answered her unspoken question with a bored expression, referring to her client as she spoke. In the end of her reply though, the woman's devious smile returned to her blood red lips. "I'm glad."

"Hah… Hah…" Katarina still couldn't form any words, gaze unmoving.

"I'm sure you know," Her client's target kneeled on one knee and down to her level, one pale hand reaching forward and cupping her jaw delicately. The Du Couteau did not need to check to know that the woman's dark blue, almost black, painted nails are probably as sharp as her knife-like teeth. "That the Devil's number is six."

"Why… should I care?" She questioned with each breath she let out.

"I'm sure you can clearly see what I am."

"A monster…? Heh…" She weakly scoffed, maintaining her brave and tough mask. She did her best to push back and ignore the fear that was creeping up on her. "No shit."

"Oh no, darling," The beast-like woman grinned, showing a set of teeth that can rival a wolf's own. "I'm a **demon**."

Katarina became as rigid as a lifeless stone once the person that claimed she's a demon placed her other hand on top of her hair and held her head in a firm and secure grip. "And I just found _my_ eternal bundle of sins."

Ever since that night, the title Sinister Blade and the name Katarina Du Couteau began to gradually vanish in the people's list of fears, for the mentioned contract killer has officially disappeared.

Eyes leaving the plate filled with delicious food, her emeralds leisurely trailed and focused towards the demon sitting at the end of the gold-outlined table, twirling a red rose that's decorated with sharp thorns that can prick any human's skin.

The demon, who she later learned after her capture is named Ashe, switched between watching her consume her dinner and fiddling with the piece of nature she has in hand.

"Aren't _you_ going to eat?" Katarina asked her. It's a question that she thought of just a few days ago after one of hers and the demon's _sinful sessions_. She's been so absorbed in her time with the demon and living in its abode that the question never came to her until the other day.

Ashe smiled at her, leaning forward and placing her arms on the table. "I'm already eating."

"Playing with a rose is considered eating?" She returned in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

The whole time she's been residing with the creature across her, the fact that Ashe loves her attempts of defiance and snarky attitude never escaped her notice.

"No," Ashe pointed to her with the rose, looking as if she's offering it to her, even though the long and grand table separated them from one another with a fair distance. "I'm feeding from your sins, darling."

Head bowing and eyes refocusing back to her food, Katarina refused to give Ashe the satisfaction in seeing the color in her cheeks. The hues that would paint her cheek always did arouse the very core of the demonic female.

A quiet whoosh reached her ears and a little amount of hair at her right swayed back before swinging back to place. Two fingers took the said strands and tucked them behind her ear. Her hands mildly trembled while her breath threatened to either hitch or morph into quiet pants.

"Is your hunger gone, my little human?" Ashe asked her in a whisper, lips gently pressing over her ear for a moment.

"B-Because of you." She grunted, cursing herself in her head for stumbling once with her retort.

…..!

Her hands shot to the handles of the dining chair as soon as it was spun around without warning, her grip tight and whole body as still as a rock. She kept herself against the chair's high backrest as she stared into the sea of crystals that always went through her with each locked gaze.

Ashe reached out and held Katarina's jaw in a manner identical to the first time she made such move to the redhead, her other hand holding the top of the backrest and keeping the chair tilted back and on its two rear legs.

"Good." Ashe murmured, thumb brushing over her skin idly. "I think it's time for us to take this to our bed chambers."

Katarina still kept her clutch on the gold handles of the chair, heart within her chest increasing its beating rate. She couldn't think of any words that would voice out her feeling towards the demon's suggestion, so she settled in just keeping their eyes connected with their intense looks.

"Or if you prefer…"

Sometimes, Katarina wanted to damn those abilities her lover uses on her, especially her speed and strength. She was removed from the chair with one hand around her waist, the furniture she was previously on being flung across the room. The silverware and everything at her place on the table was swept off the surface with the same hand that threw the chair. Katarina gasped once her back hit the table, one hand holding her wrists together on top of her head.

"…we can commit sin on the table we both dine on." Ashe gave her that breathtaking smirk. "I prefer the latter, if you ask me."

The free hand the devious woman owned slowly crept over Katarina's chest before gripping the worn-out shirt she has on.

 ** _Riiiip!_**

"Such nuisance you mortals wear." Ashe clicked her tongue in annoyance, discarding the shirt over her shoulder.

"They're called clothes." Katarina muttered, giving the other a pointed look. "I'm quite sure you've heard of them, since you're donning some right now."

Ashe laughed at her, the symphony leaving her laced with sarcasm. She ran her hand over Katarina's exposed stomach, using one nail to lightly trace the tattoo on the side. "Oh that's what I absolutely adore about you, lamb."

…..!

Katarina clenched her jaw once Ashe abruptly tightened her hold around it, threatening to leave bruises on her skin.

"Remember who owns your soul." Ashe reminded her, blue eyes turning bright crimson. The red tint died down and reverted back to its blue color after a couple of seconds though, the pair of burgundy red lips curving back to a smirk. Ashe lifted her hand to her eye level and showed a rose red wisp. "I literally have it on my palm."

"No need to point out the obvious." She uttered, presenting a feeble display of insolence. "I knew that the moment my lips touched yours."

"The night you finally committed the sin that is utterly unforgivable." The smirk on the cerulean-eyed demon's face transformed into a grin. "You slept with a demon and _loved_ every single second of it."

"I always do."

"It was…" Ashe leaned down and roughly kissed her, wasting no time in patiently letting her get accustomed to the act. A tongue swiftly slithered in her mouth and began fighting with hers, while it took a few seconds to explore around inside of her. When she felt Ashe let her wrists go and plant both hands on the sides of her head, Katarina immediately wrapped her hands around the demon's shoulders.

Deep within her, Katarina can feel her soul being scorched with hellfire as she succumbed to the demon's licentious actions for the umpteenth time in two years.

"…like that." Ashe finished the second she pulled away and left Katarina wanting for more.

"Ashe…" Katarina panted, trying to pull Ashe back down to resume the kiss. Unfortunately, Ashe didn't even budge an inch. "Please… Don't do this."

"I know you don't like being tempted, darling." Ashe leaned down, only for her lips to land on Katarina's left cheek, staying there as she spoke against her warm skin. "That's the reason why I'm not giving you the satisfaction."

"Damn it, Ashe." Katarina clasped one hand over Ashe's nape, while the other went up and caressed Ashe's left horn. "Please… This lamb is pleading for its predator's bite."

"I can see that."

Katarina continued stroking Ashe's horn, internally knowing that the demon on top of her loves the gesture and the feeling it brings her.

…..!

The once-assassin gasped yet again as soon as she felt the demon's tail, which has come out to finally play, wrap around her wrist to halt her hand's caresses.

"My mortal sin," Ashe chuckled out the rather literal nickname she had given the redhead, pulling back. "You are _quite_ a convincer."

"Will you finally kiss me?" Katarina asked, trying so much not to sound so desperate.

"I'd rather bite you, honestly." Again, Ashe chuckle, mostly to herself. "Your blood _is_ sweet, after all."

"Bite me, then." Katarina pulled herself up with the hand on the back of Ashe's neck, now leaving at least two inches as a gap between hers and Ashe's lips.

"You're still healing, lover." Ashe tapped a finger over the healing bite mark near Katarina's jugular vein. "You'll die before I acquire the desired amount I want."

"Then fucking kiss me!"

A quirked eyebrow and an amused smile was the only thing she got as a reply.

"You defiant, little woman!" Ashe snarled with raw hunger, hands suddenly pushing Katarina down. Her back making quite an impact on the flat surface. Instead of ravaging her lips like she expected, Ashe went for her ear and whispered, "Bed, love?"

…..

…..

…..

Katarina nodded, holding back the whimper that wanted to leave her lips. It's not because her back hurts. No, not at all. That's actually the least of her problems. The one she needs to worry about is how Ashe will be… handling her in the sheets tonight.

With a simple lift and a fixed hold on her hip, Ashe lifted her off the table. She let herself be like some ragdoll, draping herself against the horned female. Their noses touched and Ashe smiled, giving her lips a chaste kiss.

"My human…"

"My demon…" Katarina whispered back, one hand burying itself in the white tresses while the other gave one of her horns a gentle caress. This time, no tail intervened. "Living in sin with you is my Heaven."

"I'll keep your heart safe, dearest." Ashe brushed her nose against Katarina's. "And fill your soul with sin no one has ever seen."

The Sinister Blade had given her soul to a demon, surrendering it without resistance. Katarina Du Couteau held not a single ounce of regret, for the Queen of Demons is worth committing sin with.

May God have mercy on her soul.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Wrote this within two hours, or maybe more, for a community that centers on Frozen Lotus. The people there seemed to have liked it, so I'm hoping you readers like it, too! :D_

 _It was the founder of the community who gave the main idea and a few details of the story and suggested the song, which is the root of this piece. ^^_

 _"_ _Horns" by Bryce Fox_


	43. Seeing Two (Various)

**Seeing Two**

"It's just a quick summoning." Vessaria said as reassuringly as she can to the three female champions in front of her. Vi, Ashe and Leona, who are the trio being reassured to at that moment, exchanged looks, all thinking the same thing.

 _'But it's Snowdown.'_

All of the champions are in vacation this Snowdown, well, except for a couple of unlucky ones that were given forms in advance, which notified them that they'll be queued during this festive holiday.

"Yes, I know, it's Snowdown," Vessaria sighed out. The three wondered for a moment if she had just read their minds. "And I know all three of you have your own plans for this holiday."

"Then, what gives?" Vi asked, making a face. "I still haven't gotten Cupcake a gift, you know."

"And my lover is about to arrive in an hour or two. I promised to be at the front of the Institute when that moment comes." Ashe explained, showing a troubled look.

"I was planning on cooking full-course meals for Diana and I today." Leona mentioned, gaze trailing away from the High Councilor as she thought about the things she needs to do at the mess hall's kitchen.

"This'll come to you three as good news, then!" Vessaria began. "This summoning test will only take half an hour."

While the Queen and the Chosen of the Sun stopped themselves from groaning, Vi did the said act without any shame at all.

"You know what, fine!" Vi threw her hands up in the air, knowing she and her two companions don't have much of a choice. "Alright, let's do this and get it over with."

Vessaria smiled at them thankfully and led them to the summoning chamber, where the process will be done. The woman explained that the reason for this little test is because there are three people 'graduating' and will become a full-pledge League summoner when they succeed with the summoning. Vessaria wanted this commencement over with for the High Council to have no more problems throughout Snowdown.

"Alright," Vessaria stopped at the entryway of the chamber, watching as the three women stood above the marked places they're assigned to stand on. "I will notify them. Be prepared for the summoning anytime now."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright."

"Understood."

Once the High Councilor left and the entryway was closed, it didn't take long before the dimly-lit summoning chamber was filled with a pink glow. Vi looked at her glowing self with curiosity, while Ashe and Leona felt confusion cross their mind.

Why was it pink?

Shouldn't it be white? Or at least blue?

"I don't think they'll be graduating anytime soon." Once Vi said that, the other two could only groan and wordlessly agree, for no one else had time to add any more words. They were soon blinded with each other's glow, and just like that, their consciousness left them.

Yep, those summoners in training will probably go back to the academy.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Slowly, light seeped through the cracks of her eyelids as she gradually fluttered them open. Ashe squinted her eyes once the bright light in the room she's in nearly blinded her for the second time of the day.

When the Freljordian attempted to sit up, she felt someone help her in doing so. When she was fully sitting up, she discovered that it was Soraka who had assisted her. She murmured a quiet thanks after the healer propped her pillows up for her.

"How do you feel?" Soraka asked with her natural caring and calming voice.

"I feel... fine." She answered after a short couple of seconds of thinking what to say.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"What color is my hair?"

"White."

"What am I, a mage or an archer?"

"A mage." Ashe answered. "I'm the archer between us."

Soraka smiled in satisfactory. "Well, it looks like you're entirely okay."

"What happened?" She asked as she turned her head to fully face Soraka.

"Oh, well," Soraka scratched the back of her head. "High Councilor told me there was something wrong with the summoning spell used on you three."

"Something wrong?"

"Mm-hm. It was a summoning spell, yes, but not the kind used to summon champions at the Rift or the Abyss."

Ashe furrowed her eyebrows, visibly presenting her confusion towards the situation being explained to her. Soraka sighed and fiddled with the clipboard she took from the foot of the bed.

"I think the High Councilor will explain everything in due time."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Leona was internally impatient. She had just woken up at least five minutes ago and right now, Sona was checking if she sustained any sort of wounds from the previous summoning. When she had asked earlier, Sona had strummed a tune form her Etwahl a short distance away from the bed, musically telling her that she and her two fellow champions have been passed out for a whole hour.

The information given to her was absolutely distressing. She had lost that much time in preparing for the treat she has in store for Diana this Snowdown. She hoped that Sona would release her from the Infirmary within the hour now. Maybe she can still accomplish her plans.

"Sona, when will I be released from here?" She asked the support, who slightly smiled in a sheepish manner.

"I'll have to wait for the High Councilor's permission, won't I?"

With another sheepish smile, Sona nodded before focusing in her task again.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Vi, who was the one that woke up first out of all three champions mentioned earlier, whistled a little tune to keep her boredom at bay as a healer scanned her body with magic to see if she's harboring any injuries from the summoning fail a little while ago.

"Listen, I'm fine, okay? As in, completely." Vi kicked the blanket over her and swung her legs off the bed, brushing off the healer's says about her actions.

"Piltover Enforcer," Vi stopped in her tracks and looked towards the door, where High Councilor Kolminye stood, donning a serious but apologetic expression. "Please, do listen to your healer."

"Hey, I've been here for an hour, right? I need to go, remember? Still have to buy Cupcake a gift."

"Before leaving the Infirmary, I think it's best for you and your companions to be acquainted to the result of the trainee's failure."

"Failures?"

Vessaria took in a breath and ushered her to follow. Vi didn't hesitate to hop off the bed and trail after the raven-haired woman, only to meet the Frost Archer and the Radiant Dawn at the hallway.

"Oh, hey!" She greeted with a wave, which received her greet-backs as well.

She and the pair followed the High Councilor down the hall, which gave her a chance to start a short conversation.

"What's the High Councilor going on about this 'meet the failure' thing?"

"Well, based from what Soraka had told me, it's quite... complicated." Ashe replied.

"I didn't get much from Sona." Leona added, shrugging lightly.

"Here we are." Vessaria stopped in front of a room, opening the door and ushering the trio to enter. "As soon as you see the results, it would be nice for no one from any of you to panic."

"Oh, please!," Vi scoffed, walking past Vessaria and into the room. "How bad could it be?"

"Whoa."

Everything stopped, everyone fell silent, and everybody literally turned their eyes to the origin of that one-word reaction that came from one of the occupants of the room.

A clone.

Yes, a freaking duplicate of Piltover's Enforcer lounged on a couch, donning the same outfit. The only thing missing from her was the large gauntlets, which the original Vi doesn't even know its whereabouts in that moment.

"This. Is. Fucking Awesome!" The Vi clone said, jumping off the seat and grinning at the original one. "There's effin' two of us!"

Ashe and Leona stood frozen at the doorway, both staring at their own duplicates. The Ashe clone wore the Freljordian version of her navy blue outfit, while the Leona copy wore the Iron Solari armor.

"High Councilor, what is this supposed to mean?" Ashe finally asked after she took her gaze away from her twin.

Vessaria sighed. "To summarize everything, the trainees ended up using a spell that resulted in duplicating the three of you, which explains lookalikes in front of you."

"Is this going to be a problem or...?" Leona trailed off with her question, still eyeing her clone.

"I've already spoken to them and they know that they are not the original, so we won't have any problems about any possibilities of replacing each other." Vessaria explained. "The only 'problem' here is that they will have to stay with you three for the time being to avoid any further confusion or trouble with the other champions."

"Have you announced this to the League yet?" Ashe queried, watching as hers and Leona's carbon copies began to walk towards her.

"I've already had my fellow councilors gather the champions and summoners at the mess hall, but..."

"But what?" The two asked in unison, while Vi began interacting with her clone at the background.

"They merely announced that they will be seeing something unusual within the Institute and that they were instructed not to panic once they do."

Of course they didn't really specify it. If they were to do such thing, the trust of the other champions towards the ability of the summoners may falter. Such can start unwanted problems.

"Hello."

Ashe directed her gaze to the direction of the speaker, finding her duplicate holding out a hand for her to shake. Being polite to, well, herself, she reached out and shook the waiting hand.

"Hello to you." The archer returned with a small smile.

"Your copies think like you. Your thoughts are theirs as well, so you need not worry about that aspect." Vessaria informed.

While Ashe and Leona now focused on their lookalikes, the two Enforcers were suddenly hit with a wave of panic.

"Our gift for Cupcake!" The two pinkettes shouted in realization, both looking at each other with wide eyes and alarmed expressions. "We need to find one!"

"No," The Vi clone objected immediately after. "We need TWO!"

"Right!" The original agreed with a nod.

...!

"Excuse us!"

Vessaria stepped out on the hall and out of the two bruiser's way, while the duplicated Freljordian and Rakkorian were pulled out of the way by their own doubles. As the five of them watched the Piltovians speed down the hall, Vessaria started to speak.

"I suggest you go on ahead with your plans for Snowdown." She then turned to face the four. "The Institute, most especially I, offer the sincerest apologies for the trouble we have caused."

Ashe and Leona glanced at each other before nodding at Vessaria, accepting her apology. While Vessaria left to speak with her council and other professional summoners about what they're going to do to solve the ruckus they have caused, the two champions exited the Infirmary with their clones alongside them.

"I bid you good luck on your Snowdown, Frost Archer." Leona said, already knowing her Snowdown will need the same.

"To you as well, Radiant Dawn."

With that, they both separated with own respective duplicates.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Leona rubbed her chin as she recalled everything she needs to get from the pantry. Now that she has a clone of herself, maybe she'll still be able to finish everything in schedule. Diana still has three more matches left to finish, giving her exactly three more hours to do everything.

With the assistance of her clone, of course.

"I can handle the desserts, if you want." The Leona clone volunteered with a smile.

When she heard those words, she instantly knew she and her clone will be able to accomplish everything in her mental checklist.

"I'll handle everything else, then."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe and her twin walked down the hall with identical postures and exuded the same regal aura a Queen usually gives out. The two of the same were deeply worried. The real Ashe had promised a certain assassin that she'll be the first person she sees once she arrives from Noxus, and since the original is bothered, of course the clone is unsettled as well.

"Worried about what she'll say? For not being there?" The copy asked, vanquishing the quietness between them.

"Yes." Ashe sighed, frowning. "She never likes it when I break my promises."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Her lookalike said with a little encouraging smile. "I mean, she'll see what happened once we arrive at her quarters."

The stares given to them were ignored as they made their way to the Noxian wing, where the champion they both have fleeting in their minds is most probably at. They were lucky enough to not run into someone while at that specific area, which gave them no problem in reaching their destination.

The Queen's twin was about to knock on the door for them, when Ashe abruptly reached forward and firmly grasped her hand. The clone looked at her with a silent question in return.

"I... may have a plan."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The summoners and champions looked at the two pinkettes surveying the shelves of the little gift store the Institute has built within its grounds, looking like they were investigating a murder scene disguised as a bunch of teddy bears and other varieties of stuffed toys.

"Ugh! They all look the same!" The pair shouted in frustration, both throwing their hands in the air.

"Vi?" Ezreal and Jayce called the two in unison, both wearing confused expressions. The two snapped their gazes towards their fellow Piltovians, staring at the two males looking at them with surprised looks.

"Oh, hey, you two." Vi and her clone greeted them at the same time.

"Why are there two of you?" Ezreal asked, pointing at the both of them.

"I'm a clone of hers." The duplicate said, grinning. "Doesn't mean I'm not as strong as her though."

"What are you two doing here at the gift shop?" Jayce asked, pointing at the shelves.

"We still haven't gotten anything for Cupcake!" They, once again, chorused.

"Why don't you just buy her another set of lingerie?" Jayce suggested, remembering his and Vi's trip at a lingerie shop last year.

"She already has those, and I already bought her one of those last week." Vi then rubbed her chin. "Although, I haven't given it to her yet."

"There you have it. You're panicking over nothing."

The two Enforcers looked at each other with contemplating faces, both thinking if they should settle with the lingerie set they were already planning on giving their beloved Sheriff in the first place.

...

...

...

Ezreal leaned towards Jayce, their eyes still glued to the pinkheaded pair in front of them. "I don't know about you, but I think it's hot that Caitlyn literally has a relationship with two Vis."

"Hot?" Jayce murmured back. "It's a _huge_ turn on."

"Yeah, you can just imagine _it_ , right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

...

...

...

"I have an idea!" Came a chorused claim from the pinkettes.

Jayce and Ezreal whipped their attention to the pair, surprised at their sudden shout. Even around them, the champions and summoners focused their attention on the two shouting Enforcers.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Vi asked her duplicate, grinning.

The clone replied with a grin and, "You bet."

"Let's go get ready, then!"

The two men of Piltover literally dodged the pair of bruisers that threatened to ram them out of the way, watching as the pink-haired officer and her lookalike zoomed to the direction of the mess hall, where the Artisan of War can be found.

"Huh," Ezreal scratched the back of his head in curiosity. "I wonder what their idea is."

...

...

...

"Hey, you told me Caitlyn agreed to come drink with us later, right?" Jayce asked out of the blue.

"Oh, yeah, she did."

"Maybe we'll be able to lend a helping hand for Vi here." The grin that took over Jayce's face nearly looked villainous for a moment.

"If you're planning on getting Caitlyn drunk, you can't." Ezreal sighed. "She told me she only plans on having one glass, that's it."

"One glass is all we need to help a friend."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Is this enough?" The copy of the Radiant Dawn asked as she arranged the plate laid out for Diana's place at the table for two they had set up at Leona's quarters.

"Well, the food is at the kitchen island, ready to be served, the dessert is cooling in the refrigerator..." Leona smiled. "I think we have officially accomplished today's tasks."

Seeing that she seemed to have just finished everything she needs to do, the clone chose to take her leave. She can feel a bit saddened though, knowing _she_ won't be spending her Snowdown with their beloved Lunari. She may be a mere clone, but she's practically a biological twin to the Radiant Dawn herself.

"I'll take my place at the rooftop, then." Just as the clone turned around and tried making her way to the door, Leona halted her by placing a hand over her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The rooftop." The lookalike said, pointing upward. "I wouldn't want to intrude in your dinner with Diana."

"Technically, you're me." Leona said, pulling her hand back once her clone face her. "How does this make you feel?"

The carbon copy of the Rakkorian looked a little hesitant at first in answering, but she eventually voiced out what she truly felt about the situation.

"Admittedly, I do feel a twinge of jealousy." The clone blushed. "Just like you, I possess feelings for the Scorn of the Moon."

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Their heads turned to the door, where the sequential knocks originated. Both instantly knew that it was Diana herself. The clone now looked nervous.

"Calm your nerves." Leona told her, making a gesture with her hands. "I thought of an idea."

"Idea?"

"I want you to greet Diana, usher her in and join us for dinner."

"What?" The clone's eyes widened. "Won't she feel... a little _spooked_? Especially when she sees two of us?"

"It's a gamble. A high risk, honestly, since we don't really know how she'll react."

"She is unpredictable. We both know that."

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"She's getting impatient!" The clone nearly shouted in panic.

"Leona, calm yourself." In all honesty, Leona felt weird calling her clone by her own name. The fact that she's calming her own clone down was already considered weird. "If you don't want Diana to leave, then I suggest you answer the door and let her in yourself, while I prepare a place for you at the table."

Before the twin of the Sun Warrior could utter any more nervous says, Leona had already turned away and left to get an additional set for her. This, of course, prompted the clone to do nothing but follow what was told. She walked towards the door and stopped in front of it, breathing in a lungful of air before twisting the knob and pulling the wooden panel open.

"Diana." The clone greeted, eyes landing on a mildly impatient look of the Scorn of the Moon.

"Leona."

She stepped to the side and gestured, inviting the white-haired woman inside. Diana walked in without much of a greeting, which made the lookalike of the original Leona feel more than slightly nervous.

"You look tense." The twin mentioned, regardless of her statement applying to herself, noting that Diana looks stiffer than usual.

"My teammates from the previous match weren't really the most ideal partners in the Institute." Diana grunted, stopping abruptly just a couple of steps away from the doorway of the fair-size dining room.

"You're annoyed, then."

...

...

...

"I'm stressed..."

The clone stumbled on her own feet once Diana spun around and grabbed the front of her body suit, pulling her in and instigating an unexpected kiss. Her eyes widened while Diana's closed, hands firmly gripping the front of her body suit.

"D-Diana...!" She softly gasped out once Diana gave her a moment. "We still have dinner... Remember?"

Don't her wrong. The kiss was _magnificent_ and she felt like she was where she rightfully belonged, but the fact that the real Chosen of the Sun has put her trust on her, it was too much for her to ignore.

Diana stared at her.

...

...

...

"It can wait."

Alarm bells literally went off in her mind. Yes, she may be Leona's clone, which somehow makes her Diana's lover, but she still felt like this would count as cheating, especially since the original doesn't even know that what they're doing right now.

"We'll be dining with someone!" She blurted out, unable to think of a different excuse.

That statement succeeded in vanquishing all of Diana's intentions with her.

"What?" Diana looked so close on scowling.

She blushed as she stood there under the rather intense gaze of supposedly her lover. She took a small step back and rubbed her nape out of pure anxiety.

"It's due to... an accident at what happened at the summoning chambers earlier." She said in a quiet manner. "You see, the summoners were still academy trainees. When they attempted doing the usual summoning spell, an... _error_ occurred."

Diana's eyes narrowed mildly. "Error?"

Sighing and knowing Diana will only understand if she didn't sugarcoat the matter much longer, Leona''s clone let out a breath and let her shoulders slacken.

"I think it's only best that you see everything with your own eyes."

Lavender-tinted eyes still didn't leave its narrowed state, but the confusion and suspicion increased. "I don't seem to follow what you mean."

"Come."

Due to the atmosphere the lookalike had created, Diana let the twin of her lover lead her to the kitchen. The Lunari was confused as to why they passed the little dining area and went straight ahead towards the kitchen. She also took notice of the fact that the only missing from the dining set for the their third-wheel of the night was the eating utensils.

Once they both stepped through the archway leading to the kitchen, Diana gave the clone a look, especially when she saw the bowed head of their _'guest'_.

...!

The whole world seemed to have stopped in Diana's eyes once she looked into the same golden-hued eyes she was gazing into a couple of seconds ago.

"Diana!" The original Leona said her name in surprise, not expecting her clone to actually break the news the way she had just done.

"W-What...-" Diana whipped her eyes to the lookalike.

"Honestly," The clone blushed. " _I'm_ yours and Leona's guest."

Stepping back and lightly hitting the archway, Diana didn't know if she would regret not bringing her scythe in that moment. She didn't know if this was some sort of prank, or if it's a dream she was suddenly put in. All she knows is that her whole world practically turned upside down.

"What do you expect me to say?" Diana asked as calmly as she can. "Right now, I'm seeing two of my forbidden deity, and here I am exerting a huge amount of effort in not losing my sanity."

"Diana," Leona went around the small kitchen island and approached the Lunari, placing the utensils down the nearest surface. "This is what the High Council was referring to when they announced to everyone about the _unusual_ things champions and summoners may see."

"You expect me to just believe what you're saying?" Diana inched away a tiny bit. "The fact that I don't even know who the real Radiant Dawn is already making me wary of the whole situation."

Leona disregarded Diana's attempts in putting space between her and the clone and chose to step forward and cup her very own Moon Goddess' face. "I'm the original."

Diana, regardless of her efforts, blushed in return to the gesture. She still tried her best to put on an intimidating face. "What makes you think I'll believe you?"

Eyes qwidening and body becoming entirely rigid, Diana could do nothing but drown in Leona's kiss. Her mind told her the possibilities of the person kissing her may be an impostor, but she can't deny the fact that it feels so right, that she feels like she was in her rightful place in the universe.

"Leona..." Diana breathed out, hands now holding the Rakkorian warrior's neck.

"It's actually up to you if you want to believe or not." Behind her, Leona ushered her twin to come forward and take her place. Since they actually think alike, Leona's clone swiftly replace her place and gave Diana another heart-stopping kiss.

Diana grasped the clone's shoulders firmly, but she didn't push her away. It still felt... right. It's as if nothing changed. She still felt like it's the real Leona that she's exchanging a passionate act with.

"Because in some way," The Leona copy continued. "We're both Leona."

...

...

...

Diana's Snowdown just got a little... warmer.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Caitlyn didn't know why, but all the paperwork she was thinking of earlier, all the stress she felt, they were all gone. They just literally vanished. At first, she wondered how that was possible, but in the end, she found herself not giving it a single ounce of care.

She wondered if it's in the ice tea Jayce had given her earlier. Maybe it was spiked?

"I'm going back to my quarters." Caitlyn declared, standing up from the table and waving her hand in dismissal.

"You alright there, Cait?" Ezreal asked, noting how the Sheriff swayed slightly as she slung her rifle's strap over her shoulder. The blond-haired explorer knows about Jayce's intention in lending Vi a helping hand with her Snowdown evening, but that didn't stop him from worrying for the superior officer.

"I am absolutely fine." Caitlyn reassured. "Now, I need to go back, since I promised Vi we'd spend the entire evening of Snowdown together. In bed, specifically."

 _'Yup, Cait's totally drunk.'_ Ezreal thought, casually sipping from his lightweight drink. Caitlyn isn't this _'generous'_ when it comes to her personal life.

To completely test if what he had put in her drink worked, Jayce asked, "Are you going to do something tonight, then? Other than cuddling, that is."

"Oh, we'll do more than just cuddling. I can assure you that." With that statement said, Caitlyn stalked off and out of the League's tavern.

"You sure having a drunk Caitlyn and two Vis in one room is a good combo?" Ezreal asked after a moment of him and Jayce watching Caitlyn leave.

"Well," Jayce finished his drink, letting out a satisfied breath. "It might not be, but Vi will surely have some fun."

Back to the British Piltovian...

The Sheriff of Piltover succeeded in getting back to hers and Vi's shared unit in the Institute, struggling in opening the room for at least a minute or two, since she couldn't find her keys immediately.

When she finally got inside and closed the door, she just placed her rifle beside the coat rack, which is where she hooked her hat to before proceeding further into the unit.

"Vi?" She called out, a smile consuming her lips once she heard a small ruckus coming from their moderate-size living room. "What are you you up to?"

...

...

...

Caitlyn halted in her tracks once she caught sight of her favorite Enforcer hovering at the center of the room, donning nothing but an unbuttoned and unzipped, ripped jeans and half-open and undone blue blouse, which revealed a sexy, bright red bra that's rather surprising but pleasant-looking for Vi. The gun holsters strapped over her shoulders and around her torso pushed her breasts up didn't escape Caitlyn's notice, of course.

"Hey there, Cupcake." The alluring Enforcer greeted with her trademark smirk.

"Oh, Vi..." Caitlyn breathed out in an arousing type of awe. The fact that she's drunk, the effect her girlfriend has on her is bigger than usual. "You look..."

"Charming? Alluring? Arousing?" Vi smugly grinned. "I know."

Before Caitlyn could take a step forward though, Vi raised a finger at her, which stopped any sort of movements from the Sheriff.

"Let me ask you a question first, Cupcake."

Straightening her posture and trying her best to look as professional she can in her intoxicated state, Caitlyn replied, "Alright."

Vi's grin turned mischievous.

"Would you prefer the good cop...?"

...!

"Or the bad cop?"

Caitlyn's head snapped to the entrance of the bedroom, where another Vi emerged, this one dressed in the same attire. The only difference between her and the first Vi is that she has no holster and her blouse is not at all buttoned. Instead, her blouse is all tied up at the front like some naughty stripper of some sort.

...

...

...

...

...

"Am I drunk?"

The two pinkettes huskily chuckled to themselves in return.

"We asked you a question, Sheriff."The holster-wearing officer began.

"We need an answer." The one that came from the bedroom added.

...

...

...

"Am I seriously drunk right now?" Caitlyn laughed to herself, shaking her head at the wildness of her _'imagination'_.

The Vi without a holster shook her head and clicked her tongue, walking towards her superior. She went around the British woman and stopped behind her, gathering her wrists behind her. Caitlyn sucked in a breath when she felt the Vi behind her whisper in her ear as she withdrew, what she assumed, were the fuzzy cuffs they both usually keep hidden in one of the bedside drawers.

"You know what, Sheriff..." The Enforcer behind her smirked. "You have the right to remain silent."

Caitlyn, whose wrists are now cuffed with the infamous fuzzy cuffs of theirs, was gently pushed towards the bedroom, but as they were about to pass the Vi she first saw when she entered the room, the pink-haired twin grinned and whispered in the sexiest way poossible...

"Happy Snowdown, Caitlyn."

The supposedly much superior officer swallowed as discreetly as she can, while her cheeks slowly burned red the more she neared the entrance of their open bedroom.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina huffed as she twirled her blade, while she lounged on her leather armchair out of pure boredom and irritation. She left Noxus so eagerly in the most discreet way possible, knowing there's a gorgeous Queen waiting for her at the front of the Institute.

Much to her annoyance, when she arrived at the Institute of War, no one was there to greet her but a pair of guards that assisted her in bringing her things to her room. The fact that she didn't even get a chance to catch a glimpse of her secret beloved saddened and disappointed her at the same time.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Snarling quietly, Katarina _'hmph!'_ ed and scooted deeper into her seat. She sheathed her blade and growled out, "It's unlocked."

The low click of the door reached her ears and she heard soft footsteps follow after the wooden panel was closed. She managed to succeed in not being surprised by the touch of two hands that perched over her shoulder and gently kneaded her mildly tense muscles.

"Hey, Kat..."

Katarina grunted, trying to shake off those hands that tried knocking off her stubborn attitude.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm." She flatly hummed, refusing to acknowledge the woman she so dearly wants to give her attention to.

...

...

...

Her stubborn resolve nearly gave out and dissolved when the Freljordian royal abruptly but gently sat down on her lap, finally giving Katarina a full view of herself. Of course the Noxian instantly took note of the blatant fact that the Frost Archer is wearing the white version of her usual League attire.

"I can explain myself." Ashe told her, hands stroking a few strands of her red hair.

"Really?" Came her sarcastic quip. "That's hard to believe."

Despite looking pissed as fuck, Katarina still somewhat gave out and uncrossed her arms, snaking her hands around Ashe's waist until they were firmly secured.

"Need I double my efforts for you to forgive me, my love?"

"Can you?" She sardonically returned, slightly pouting without her knowledge. She surely isn't going to let Ashe off the hook so easily.

But...

That doesn't mean Ashe will let Katarina settle for some little lighthearted apology from hers truly.

Smiling, which confused the hell out of the Sinister Blade, Ashe stood up and took hold of Katarina's hands. The redhead was pulled off the chair, since Katarina herself didn't really put up any resistance.

"I can."

Now filled to the brim with confusion, Katarina stared at Ashe as if she spoke in a foreign language. Slightly squinting her eyes, she asked a tad bit hesitantly, "...How?"

The smile on Ashe's lips threatened to widen once she heard that one-word challenge disguised as a question.

"Come with me, and you shall see."

Katarina let the archer lead her towards her quarters' bedroom, which she noted that the door was now ajar. If she remembered correctly, she closed the door after she unpacked her things, which leaves her to silently ask herself if she either left it close or if she just has poor memory.

"My lady first." Ashe said with a simple gesture of a hand.

Still rather suspicious of what's happening, Katarina cautiously stepped into the bedroom...

...

...

...

...

...

...!

Katarina froze.

There, maybe a couple of steps away from her is her queen-size bed (thanks to the strings she pulled in the Institute), where a breathtaking woman laid, wearing nothing but a navy blue lingerie set, body positioned in a pose fit for a Goddess.

"A-Ashe?" She stuttered in shock, eyes widening.

"My deepest apologies, my dearest." Ashe, the one on the bed, apologized to her in the softest tone she has ever heard from her. "I know a simple apology would never suffice,"

Katarina could do nothing but let the other Queen behind her tug her leather jacket off from behind, her body surrendering in a blink of an eye. The twin of the Frost Archer began undressing her, only when the woman began unbuckling her belt did the original royal continue her words with a smile of mischief.

"So I thought of asking assistance from, well, myself." Ashe sat up and pushed some of the blankets off of her, revealing more skin. "Bring her over."

"Come now, darling." The other Ashe whispered in her ear. "Snowdown is about to start."

Next thing Katarina knew, she was on the bed, kneeling near the center of it, unarmed and nearly a hundred percent unclothed. She can feel the Ashe that had perched on her lap earlier kiss her exposed shoulders, hands leisurely pushing her now unbuttoned pants downward, fingertips grazing over her skin.

In front of her, her true beloved knelt and kept her lips occupied with her own, hands holding her face and keeping her from pulling away.

"Ashe... Ashe..." She breathed out between the extremely little breaks of their kiss.

The two Ashes chuckled simultaneously. The twin continued with her ministrations, while the real Ashe gave Katarina some breathing room after a long and slow kiss.

"Will you spend Snowdown with me..." Ashe glanced over Katarina's shoulder. "With us? Without any more ire?"

Katarina could do nothing but breathlessly nod.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Okay! It's a major cliffhanger and a shitty ending, but hey! It's a crappy update. xD_

 _I actually wrote 50% of this while I was more than a tad bit influenced with alcohol, since some friends came over. But! Honestly, the intoxication is what actually helped me finish this. xD_

 _I_ _ **might (50-50)**_ _make a follow-up part where they all do the naughty, but don't hope so much on that. School is going to start again and I'll surely busy from that point._

 _Also, to the ones I told I'll take in their requests but not have even written a single word about it, I am_ _ **truly**_ _sorry. I really am. It's just that, I don't want to write any stories, one-shot or not, that I'm sure I won't do justice in. Aaaaand, I'm afraid I might disappoint you, readers. Yeah, I'm a coward like that. T-T_

 _I read the reviews, thanks, guys! 3_

 _I hope you guys had a great time during the holidays._

 _ **Vidgealz C Valvatore**_ _\- Thank you for the long review. It contained a lot of things that I've been thinking about ever since I saw it. In short, I want to thank you for giving me some ideas for future one-shots. ^^_

 _As for the other reviewers and messengers, I read them, guys, okay? XD_

 _Thank you for them and I will surely give you credit once I use an idea you guys brought up or suggested to me. :*_

 _Keep your reviews/messages coming, 'cause I guarantee to you all that I'll be reading them! ^^_


	44. By Your Side (Katarina x Ashe)

**By Your Side (title based from and inspired by Tenth Avenue North's song ^^)**

Walking around the entire scene, Katarina couldn't help but wonder why blood had oozed out of the mouths and noses of the guards. If her assumptions are correct, then they must have been poisoned. While her siblings went around the carriage and checked the corpses, the eldest of the trio decided to check the interior of the Freljordian Queen's carriage.

One of its doors were already open, but only a bit. When she looked inside, she only found a pair of familiar boots and a pile of navy blue clothing. She bowed her head and directed her gaze to the ground, where she laid eyes on tiny sunken areas on the snow. She hadn't caused it, and she was a bit glad she hadn't disturbed it. Following the little trail, she ended up tracing it with her gaze, which then landed on the direction leading to the forest.

"Someone got to her first." Cassiopeia mentioned from the front of the carriage, while she inspected a corpse.

"Bandits must be responsible." Talon said from his place. "Probably caught the guards by surprise."

"I don't think so." Katarina disagreed once she noticed the Frost Archer's belongings still stored under the seats of the carriage. "The Queen's things are still here. Although… She was probably raped."

Cassiopeia's eyebrows furrowed, before she stood up and slithered towards her sister. "How so?"

Without saying anything, she grabbed the abandoned garments and presented them to her sibling. "Either that, or she's probably being sold to debauchery as we speak."

Talon was just about to add his own conclusion, when suddenly…

"Wahh!" Came a soft cry.

The sound instantly reached the sharp ears of the assassins. Not even uttering a single word, the three went straight to the direction of the cry. A few crunches of snow later, the trio came to an immediate halt. Right in front of them, they found a large wolf eyeing and snarling at a little baby that wore nothing but white, silk panties. The latter was a detail that momentarily confused the Noxians.

"Talon!"

Dashing forward, Talon possessed not a pinch of fear in killing the wild animal. A few grunts here, a couple of slices and stabs there, the wolf was down for the count. The Blade's Shadow had dealt with more dangerous beings in his life, so the wolf didn't stand much of a chance.

Katarina approached the baby along with her sister, the little infant reaching up to her once it caught her in its sights. Picking the baby off the cold snow, Katarina couldn't help but feel amused at the baby's attire. The white-haired baby wore nothing at all. As in, literally. Save for the silk underwear that the assassin found amusement in.

"Where did the child come from?" Cassiopeia asked, glancing around for a moment. "And, is it a boy or a girl?"

Katarina didn't bother replying to the first question. Instead, she hooked one finger on the strap and checked the baby's gender. Surprisingly, the baby made a yelp of protest and attempted slapping Katarina's face away with a pair of cute and harmless hands.

"It's a girl." Katarina said, feeling a pinch of amusement at the baby's embarrassment. "What do we do with her?"

"We can't really leave her now, can we?" Cassiopeia tilted her head. "We're cruel, but not _that_ cruel."

"We can leave her at an orphanage." Talon suggested, recalling the other missions assigned to them by Swain himself.

"It's a three day travel to Ionia." Katarina muttered, curiously poking at the baby's stomach. The latter softly whined and kept harmlessly slapping her finger away.

"We'll keep her with us until then." Cassiopeia finally declared, turning away and heading back to the direction they came from.

"Who's going to carry her?" Came the redhead's question, looking between her two companions.

It only took one look. As if it was scripted by that mere gaze, Talon and Cassiopeia chorused, "You."

Green eyes widened, which then darted towards the baby she had in hand.

"Hell no."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The three members of House Du Couteau found an inn once they arrived in a small town. Unfortunately, there were no orphanages in the village, which forced them to keep the baby still. Since the baby was put under her responsibility, Katarina ended up having to share her room and bed with her. Thankfully, Talon gave her his scarf, which Cassiopeia used to make the baby a make-shift diaper. The half-serpent stored the silk panties in Katarina's pack, not bothering in informing the older woman about that certain detail.

"I'll be heading to the market to buy a couple of supplies. I'll buy the baby a sweater on the way." Cassiopeia volunteered as she and her two fellow Noxians climbed down the stairs of the inn. "Katarina, I suggest you feed the child, while Talon meets with our informant."

"Why do I have to take care of this pipsqueak?" Katarina growled, giving the baby in her arms a brief glare.

"I'll be picking up supplies too, Katarina." Cassiopeia reminded, crossing her arms. "If you ask me, you have the easiest task among the three of us. Unless… That's too much of a challenge for you?"

Katarina coldly glared at her sibling, not liking how her abilities were being question. She snarled out, "What am I supposed to feed her, then?"

"Whatever this inn has that's edible and liquid."

She didn't even had a chance to say anything about the matter, for Cassiopeia and Talon already turned away and left the baby with one of the deadliest people in Runeterra.

Katarina made her way towards the dining hall, where she easily acquired a table for her and the baby. Instead of asking for a high-chair, Katarina just placed the child on one side of the table. Once a waitress approached her, she dismissed it by simply ordering a bottle of alcohol for herself and a bowl of soup for her little company.

While waiting, the baby was poked by a particular assassin out of boredom and mild curiosity. Katarina blankly stared at the little infant, who tried capturing the finger that kept poking her stomach. The red scarf she was somewhat forced to give didn't fully cover the baby's torso, so it somehow tempted her to touch the exposed pale skin.

 _'I should probably name this baby…'_ She thought as she literally poked fun out of the mentioned infant.

The baby girl giggled when she finally apprehended the Noxian's finger. Much to Katarina's surprise, the baby held her finger close and suddenly clasped her soft lips over it, sucking on it as if it was some sort of pacifier.

"Hey!" Katarina pulled her finger away, giving the baby a look. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

The baby giggled again and reached forward, smiling and showing off a tiny set of white teeth as she did.

"No." Katarina said to the infant in a serious tone. "You can't suck my finger."

The smile disappeared and the baby stared at Katarina in confusion. Groaning, Katarina pointed at her own finger and said, "No sucking. Got it?"

The moment she said that, the baby's expression completely changed.

A pair of green eyes widened once tears began to well up in the infant's extremely noticeable blue eyes. Just when the child was about to cry, Katarina nearly shouted her next words.

"Don't you dare!" She said, sounding more like she's nervously pleading instead of frighteningly threatening. The baby looked back at her with tear-filled eyes, as if she was silently asking the Noxian why she shouldn't tear up entirely.

"My finger isn't clean, alright?" She said in a hushed manner, wordlessly noting that a few people seated at the nearby tables were sparing glances their way.

Instead of just reverting back to her state earlier, the baby now showed more tears like never before. Anyone would be surprised if they were to discover that Katarina actually lasted this long.

"Fine!" Katarina snatched a paper towel from a small dispenser on the table and furiously wiped her index finger before offering it to the little baby. "Here."

The blue-eyed cutie immediately blinked her tears away, soft hands daintily grasping the assassin's finger and mouth latching onto the slim digit yet again. While the baby sucked happily, Katarina glared threateningly in return. Eventually though, her glare began to falter, especially when the baby began to get sleepy as she started to slow down with her sucking.

The baby looked awfully cute, innocent, beautiful and fragile. It reminded her of a character she used to hear about when she was still clueless about the true face of the corrupt and soul-draining world they live in.

"Snow White." She said as she let her glare completely fade, watching the baby be lulled to sleep with the act she did onto the Noxian's finger. "That'll be your name while you're with me."

The cute infant, who's on the very edge of slumbering into a comfortable oblivion, smiled sleepily and made a small sound of agreement towards the name before gradually succumbing to sleep's gentle hold. In the end, Katarina was left to eat the soup she ordered.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

With a quiet grunt, Katarina was roused out of her slumber. Blinking her sleep out of her eyes, Katarina found an object weighing over her chest. It's light enough for her to breathe without a problem though. Looking down, she found little Snow White sleeping peacefully and comfortably on her rather generous bust, thumb being loosely sucked in her unconscious state.

"What… the fuck?"

If she recalls correctly, Cassiopeia had told her last night when she arrived from the market that the baby won't be sleeping with her.

The moment Katarina cussed though, the baby stirred in her own realm of dreams, eyes opening and bringing her back to reality. Snow made a coo-like sound as she looked around with her adorable blues opening bit by bit. She cheered and squealed the second they both made eye contact.

"Ah!" The baby smiled widely, hugging Katarina in addition to her warm gesture. Due to Snow's size, she was only capable of hugging Katarina's bosom.

"What the hell are you doing here on my bed?" She gritted out in irritation, feeling idiotic right after when she realized that she had just questioned a baby.

"I put her here with you last night." Came a voice from the door.

At the now open doorway of her quarters, Katarina spotted her younger sibling watching her with a gleam of mischief and amusement in her slit-like eyes.

"I thought you said you'd take care of her for the night." Katarina grunted, sitting up and letting the baby fall off her chest, only for Snow to tumble over her lap before landing on the comfortable duvet. Snow merely laughed before she began crawling back up to Katarina's lap, smiling as she did.

"She kept squirming with me and Talon, so we both came into a wordless agreement to move her back with you." Cassiopeia chuckled and shook her head. "She immediately fell asleep the moment her body touched yours."

Katarina couldn't help but groan, which caused Snow to laugh again.

"Come now, Katarina." Cassiopeia cooed in a teasding manner. "It's only for a few days."

The baby giggled when she managed to lean over Katarina and touch the lower part of her face with those cute little hands.

"Kata!" Snow squealed, throwing her hands up in excitement and ending up on her butt. Once again, giggling ensued from the little girl.

"Apparently," The serpent smirked. "She seems to be fond of you."

Katarina responded back with a scowl.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

A couple of hours after their morning meal and their check-out from the inn, the Noxians and their cute companion were on the road again. Currently, Snow was latched over Katarina's shoulders from behind. It's rather surprising that the child was actually capable in holding her own weight with her fragile-looking arms and dainty hands.

A particular assassin's eye threatened to twitch when Snow tugged on the red strands she acquired from the umpteenth time, always following the act with a quiet giggle. It was obvious that Snow found entertainment with the act.

"Can't we just leave her at the side of the road?" Came Katarina's annoyed question.

"You already know the answer to that question of yours." Cassiopeia said, glancing at her.

A moment of silence…

"Gah!" Katarina made a surprised sound the moment she felt the baby lightly bite the shell of her ear, specifically her right. "Hey!"

The redhead snarled, pulling her ear away and covering it with a palm for a brief second. She looked over shoulder and towards the baby, who smiled widely at her.

"Kata!" Snow squealed for the second time of the day.

"When did she ever learn your name?" Talon asked as their horses trotted in a moderate pace down the marked dirt path.

"This morning." Cassiopeia answered for the presently annoyed assassin.

"When the hell are we going to find a fucking orphanage!?" Katarina practically shouted, letting go of her horse's reins and taking the baby in her grasp.

As if her words were understood, the baby's smile vanished and was replaced with a cute but shocked expression.

"Ah pah nah?" Snow asked back in her natural baby language.

"Yes, orphanage." Katarina emphasized with a grit of her teeth, placing the baby in front of her and on the small space the saddle offered. The baby twisted around until she managed to position herself into facing the assassin.

"Kata…?"

"I'm going to leave you there, you hear me?"

Snow stared with an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

…..

…..

…..

…..!

"Waaahh!" The little girl began to cry, shiny tears falling over her pinch-able cheeks.

"She heard you." Talon blankly answered Katarina's rhetorical question, gaze flicking towards Katarina and the baby.

"Waaaahh!"

"Katarina!" Cassiopeia literally hissed in irritation. "Halt her weeps now!"

"Why me!?"

"You're the one who made her cry." The two Noxians chorused, giving Katarina their own version of looks.

Snow sobbed and whimpered, little amounts of mucus slowly trickling out of her cute nose, which gradually began to turn red. She started making a mess out of herself as she wiped her face in a flimsy manner, which caused a pinch of panic within the redhead.

"Ah fuck," Katarina cussed once she saw Snow's state. "What the hell should I do?" How do I stop her crying?"

"Wipe her face." Cassiopeia said, giving her pointed look. "Carry her, or something like that at least."

"Coddle her." Surprisingly that suggestion came from Talon, who didn't bother looking towards them as he spoke. "She's a baby, not a grown woman."

Katarina cursed under her breath, before she reached inside her back pocket and withdrew a handkerchief.

"Alright, alright," She grunted, taking Snow up with one arm and holding her against her torso. Snow's cries lessened, the latter settling in quietly whimpering. "Stop crying, dammit."

"When Katarina was half-finished in wiping Snow's face, the baby reached for her and clutched the front of her jacket in her own version of a tight grip.

"Kata…" Snow whimpered out her name, tears still threatening to pour out.

"Stop crying, I didn't mean it." Katarina lied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you."

Snow momentarily gazed at her with glassy eyes before whimpering her name out and burying her newly-cleaned face in Katarina's chest. Now that Snow's cries have halted, Cassiopeia could not help but release a sigh.

"What?" Katarina reacted, hearing Cassiopeia's not so quiet exhalation.

"It bothers me."

""What does?" The assassin asked, unconsciously patting and rubbing Snow's back, while the baby continued its much hushed whimpers.

"That infant… She seems to understand you. Your intentions at least."

"It's just coincidental." Katarina grunted. "She's probably just hungry."

Even though she thought the same, Katarina chose to brush it off and ignore the uncanny reactions of the child they came across. She already has the objectives of their missions running in her mind, she didn't need any more additional unwanted thoughts.

Regardless of being unconvinced with the reason provided, Cassiopeia settled with, "Whatever you say, sister."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The eldest of the Du Couteau couldn't help but feel irritated. Due to Snow's presence and dependence towards her, she was left to care for the infant and serve as a lookout for her siblings, while the other pair performed the mission from the very frontlines. Talon was in charge in clearing an escape route, while Cassiopeia was gifted with the honor of assassinating their target.

Katarina looked through the broken window in an old, abandoned house she stationed herself at, while Snow was rocking back and forth behind her, either playing with her feet and fingers or sucking on her thumb.

"I'm entering the main hall." Cassiopeia notified them through their earpieces.

"Clearing the back entrance." Talon soon followed with his progress, which left Katarina to confirm them if the enemies were still unaware of what's transpiring.

"Clear." Was the only word she uttered.

Behind her though, in the cloak of the shadows, a man stood. No one really knew how he snuck in to the room. He eyed the redhead intently, who was too absorbed in watching their ongoing operation. What the man didn't give much attention was the white-haired baby that was literally staring at him as if she was attempting to identify him.

"Talon just cleared the gardens." Katarina informed her younger sibling. "Cassiopeia, that's your cue."

Without making any sound at all, the man started to inch towards the oblivious Noxian. The baby noticed this immediately and began to release a whine.

"Waah!" Snow whined, hoping to acquire her caretaker's attention.

"Shh!" Katarina shushed without looking over her shoulder.

Tears gathered in Snow's eyes, the child letting out a yelp when she saw the unnamed man draw a knife from his coat. Snow whimpered and called, "Kata…"

She was shushed for the second time.

"Kat…-"

For the third time, the helpless Snow was shushed.

The man raised his knife up, about to bring the pointy tip downward and into the assassin's skull.

"Kata!" Came Snow's high-pitched cry.

The moment Katarina heard the floorboards creak and Snow's desperate cry, she whipped around and thankfully caught the man's wrist before he could stab her. The man had the upper hand due to his standing position, unlike the kneeling redhead. Katarina encountered great difficulty in pushing her assailant back, his strength overpowering hers.

"You'll be dead soon, Sinister Blade!" The man told her with a somewhat crazed look in his eyes. "And once I kill you, I'll strangle the little bitch behind me!"

"Kata!" Snow cried out again, tears now falling from her terror-filled blues.

Katarina could not stop herself from frequently glancing at the little one, who cried and trembled in fear, knowing the impending death that may come if ever all goes south. What Katarina did catch was the pleading gleam in those tear-covered crystals.

Snow was counting on her. _Depending_ on her.

In that very moment, only she was Snow's lifeline.

"Kata…" Came the quiet whimper of the child, which was followed with soft sobs.

"Is the kid special to you, Du Couteau?" The man asked, grinning like a lunatic. "I'll make a nice _bloody_ work of her once I'm through with you."

The image of Snow's bloodied corpse, well, that _triggered_ every single fiber of Katarina's being.

"Like hell!"

With a strong and abrupt push, Katarina succeeded in removing herself from the bind she was put in. She drew her blade and swiped it across the man's stomach, grabbing him by the neck in the midst of it.

"You're all talk," Katarina taunted with a harsh glare. "But no kill."

In just a single unforgiving swing, she decapitated the man, its blood spraying all over the floor, including half of Snow's face and hair. Katarina waited until the body fell to the ground before she turned and approached Snow, who had stopped her weeping and had begun reaching out to her.

"Kata…"

She cursed quietly as she lifted the baby in her arms, pushing the blood-stained strands of hair away from the baby's face. Snow held her jacket tightly, lips still quivering slightly. Katarina hated herself for being so vulnerable. It took a child's cries just for her to notice that there was an intruder in the room. She was internally ashamed at her own skills.

"Thanks, Snow." She murmured, caressing Snow's cheek with her thumb. In some way, Snow did save her life. If it weren't for her, Katarina would have probably been severely wounded by an amateur attacker.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

While Cassiopeia started the fire and Talon unpacked their sleeping bags, Katarina went to the nearby stream with Snow.

Snow closed her eyes as Katarina scooped some water from the stream and poured them over her head, hands rubbing and brushing the blood that stained those white tresses.

"Na na ma…" Snow mumbled a bunch of random things as Katarina washed the red away from her.

"While she gently cleaned the blood off Snow's cheek with her thumb, the latter turned to her hand and took her thumb in her clutches.

"Hey…!" Before Katarina could do anything, Snow engulfed her thumn with her mouth, sucking on it in an instant.

…..!

"Bleh!" Snow made a sound of disgust, tasting the mixture of water and metallic taste of the diluted blood. She let out a few sputters before looking up to Katarina and showing her disgusted expression.

"Now you know what blood tastes like." The assassin said, unable to stop herself from smirking teasingly at the baby. "I told you my fingers aren't clean."

"Na na!" The baby said, shaking her head and wearing an annoyed look.

Katarina couldn't really do anything but chuckle quietly at the reactions being given to her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Her nightmares were paying her a visit again. The feeling of receiving her scar again, its pain was multiplying tenfold as it scorched her dreams. Katarina felt like she had no escape as Demacian soldiers surrounded her and stabbed her with spears and swords, some firing arrows that made her paint the ground crimson with her own blood.

This was her nightmare.

Despite with all the bloodshed and agony, a white feather floated down from the darkness and brushed her cheek.

…..!

Katarina's eyes snapped open as she took in a large amount of air, eyes staring up in the star-filled sky with panic. After a moment or two, her heart calmed down and her senses soon registered the hand touching her cheeks, wiping the tears that came from her very own eyes.

Directing her eyes to the right, she found Snow, who had left her make-shift sleeping bag made by the Blade's Shadow, wiping her tears away with her hands that felt like the touch from the Heavens above. For a moment, she was in a daze due to what she had went through, but she recovered swiftly after. She sat up and slightly turned towards the baby, who looked up to her with shining eyes that could probably melt anyone's heart.

Well, probably anyone's but hers.

When Snow tried reaching up to her to wipe the remnants of her tears, Katarina scowled and grabbed the baby from the back with one hand and practically shoved her back inside the make-shift sleeping bag. A few seconds later, Snow was wrapped like a baby burrito. She looked rather cute and comical, but Katarina couldn't really find any humor in it with her current state.

"Damn kid." Katarina muttered, cleaning her face with a quick swipe of her forearm.

Snow made a sound, which caused her to look at her work again. The white-haired child had this innocent expression on her face, silently asking if she could give the redhead the comfort she needs.

"Just got to sleep, dammit."

Once she let out another profanity underneath her breath, she lied back down and turned herself away from the baby girl beside her.

"Kata…" She heard Snow softly call from behind, trying to get her attention again.

Instead of looking over her shoulder, Katarina stayed in her assumed position and chose to disregard Snow's quiet calls. The moment she fell back asleep was the same moment her name was muted in her ears.

In the end, she spent the remaining time of night dreaming of the feeling of a familiar soft touch.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Finally arriving at Ionia, the three Noxians and the baby with them ended up staying in another inn, one that's not too fancy, which avoids any type of attention they might draw to themselves.

Since wearing masks aren't really unusual in the nation they're in, the trio took this as an advantage. While Cassiopeia disguised her long snake tail with a dress that possessed a very long skirt, Talon stuck with his hood and an ordinary black mask, the latter being the Sinister Blade's choice of cover.

Talon and Cassiopeia were left at the inn to formulate a plan concerning their assassination mission, leaving Snow under Katarina's care yet again. The redhead was already on her way to the orphanage near the square, thinking of what to say once she arrives at her destination.

As she walked, Katarina couldn't help but glance down to the baby she has in hand. Snow mumbled quietly to herself, playing with her dainty fingers as she did. Looking at her now, it caused Katarina to recall what had transpired last night. After she had pushed Snow's comfort away and fell asleep once she faced her back to the little girl, Snow herself managed to escape from her wraps and had crawled towards her.

For a moment, Katarina thought that maybe it was only her head playing with her when she felt soft, little arms embracing her from behind in her sleep. But now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

What Cassiopeia seemed to be onto might actually be right.

Maybe Snow _does_ understand her.

Further proof of such say was given in the following events. When Katarina walked inside the orphanage, Snow took immediate notice of it. The little baby looked up to her, blue eyes shimmering with a silent question.

The assassin forced herself to ignore the gaze of the child, approaching the woman at the front desk with a blank face. Before the said woman could greet her, Katarina abruptly started to talk through her mask.

"I'd like to leave this baby here." She said in a somewhat gruff manner.

"Huh?" Snow wondered out loud, looking up to her for the second time. "Kata…?"

"My siblings and I came across her at a forest in Freljord. This is the only orphanage we know, so we decided to bring her here."

"Oh, I see." The woman placed her pen down and opened her hands for the baby to be given to her. She knows quite well that, just basing from the Noxian's cold gaze, the baby would probably left at the roadside if she were not to take her in. Regardless though, she decided to ask, "Are you sure you want to leave her?"

Katarina lowered her gaze and found Snow quietly crying, reaching up to her as small drops of tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Kata, pwease…"

The woman lowered her hands, obviously taking notice of the baby's reaction. "It seems that the child has grown attached to you."

"She can't." Katarina grunted, almost like what she said was supposed to be directed to herself.

"Kata…" Snow whimpered, now looking more and more of a heart-wrenching sight. "Ah wab wu…"

Her fingers twitched, hesitance taking over her for a full moment. She stared down at Snow, who pleaded for her to change her mind in giving her up to the orphanage with a tear-filled look in those brokenhearted crystals. Quietly sucking in a breath and muting the voices that possessed the hesitance within her, Katarina suddenly handed Snow to the woman, who then took the baby in surprise.

"Kata!" Snow called out, now bursting into a tantrum.

The woman started trying to calm and soothe the cries of the little girl in her arms, but it seemed to not show any signs of stopping.

"Kata!" Snow cried out, desperately reaching over to the Noxian who began to step back and farther away from her. " _Kata!_ "

Feeling like she was being scorched by fire, Katarina left the orphanage with haste. She strongly forced herself to ignore the despaired look of the child she left behind, pushing herself into a sprint as soon as she got out of the structure.

There was this fear dwelling inside of her.

It was the fear of the possibility that Snow's attachment was a mutual feeling.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The assassination was done and the guards all over Ionia were roaming frantically, searching for the murdered elder's killers.

The three Du Couteau had just arrived at an area in the forest surrounding Ionia and was about to go further when Katarina pulled on the reins of her horse all of a sudden, causing the animal to halt its gallops.

"Katarina?" Cassiopeia said her name in question, hers and Talon's horses stopping as well.

Inside her head, she can hear Snow's cries. It echoed in her head no matter how much she tried disregarding it and shaking it out of her head.

" _Kata!_ " Snow's cry echoed in her thoughts.

When she closed her eyes, it became louder. It's as if her brain was trying to deafen her with it and kill her with all the guilt the cry brought with it.

"I need to get something." She said out of the blue, steering her horse until it faced the direction of Ionia. "I'll follow. This won't take long."

Next thing she knew, she had left her horse somewhere near the walls of Ionia and was sneaking through the streets and alleys like some sort of thief that stole something precious. Fortunately, she got to the orphanage without any hitch. Knowing it was already late, Katarina assumed that everyone at the orphanage was asleep.

Dozens of windows that were peeked in, Katarina finally found the correct one. The relieved smile that appeared on her face disappeared as quickly as it came, especially when she saw Snow's state.

While the children at the orphanage slept peacefully in their own beds, Snow stayed seated in her crib, sobbing quietly to herself. Her little figure was slumped and her shoulders shook lightly as she cried.

For the first time in her entire life, Katarina felt her heart clench in guilt.

Rushing, Katarina opened the window and slipped inside the room. She was slightly thankful that it wasn't locked at all. She approached the crib and slowly wrapped her hands around Snow's sides, picking the baby up in her arms. Snow gasped and immediately turned to her with wide eyes and a mildly agape mouth.

"Kata!" Snow instantly hugged her. Katarina didn't think twice in embracing the baby girl back. She gently rocked her while she held the child with warmth no one would ever know that she possessed. She hushed her and whispered reassurances to the girl, who now wept in a mix of joy and depression.

"It's time to go, Snow."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Three horses trotted, one of its riders being the holder of the only baby in the group.

The holder wasn't Katarina.

Snow firmly held Talon's neck with her arms, refusing to look at a certain redhead. Cassiopeia couldn't help but feel amused at the situation.

When Katarina had returned from her run and had brought back the little one, it wasn't much of a shock that Cassiopeia was taken by surprise. After all, it was Katarina that wanted to get rid of the baby in the very beginning.

Currently, Katarina's eyes were glued on Snow, who was determined in not even glancing at the former. The baby clearly wanted Katarina to know that she had done her wrong.

"Hey, Snow," Katarina grunted, only to be ignored oh so blatantly. "A little thank you would be nice."

Snow replied by snuggling her head closer and deeper against Talon's neck.

"Ungrateful brat."

"Hmph!" Came the baby's muffled sound.

"Tsk! You little…!"

"Katarina," Cassiopeia began.

"What!?" She barked back at her sibling.

"You do realize that you are bickering with a baby, don't you?"

"She's not even thankful that I took her back from the orphanage!" She snarled, shooting Snow a glare.

"Did you at least apologize to for leaving her there in the first place?" Cassiopeia asked.

Against Talon's neck Snow lowly snorted and shook her head.

"She didn't." Talon vocalized for the baby, feeling the shake of her head.

"And how would you know?" Katarina sneered.

"Snow shook her head."

"Oh, so you two are close now, is that it?"

Snow nodded.

"She says yes."

Katarina's scarred eye threatened to twitch.

When they decided to take an evening break and set camp in a small clearing, Talon placed Snow a safe distance away from the fire he made. While Cassiopeia turned in early and Talon volunteered wordlessly in finding some firewood, Katarina settled herself beside their young companion. It nearly made her growl when Snow visibly moved and scooted away from her.

"Are you seriously trying to play hard to get?" Katarina grunted out, eyeing the baby critically.

"Hmph!" Snow crossed her little arms and denied Katarina again.

"What the hell do you even want me to say to you?"

"Hmph!" This time, Snow got on all fours and began to crawl towards Talon's vacant tent.

"Hey!" Katarina grabbed Snow and placed her on her lap, paying no attention at the whining and squirming Snow displayed. "What the he's wrong with you, dammit!"

Snow stopped her struggles and chose to just wear a pout on her face.

"Well?"

It took a long moment for Snow to reply, but eventually, she did.

"Hurt…" Snow said, hands folding over her own chest. "Snow hurt…"

If Katarina had cat ears like the Nine-Tailed Fox in that moment, they would probably be flopped down in guilt. Snow looked so cute and so… _hurt_. Sighing, she held Snow against her like some sort of teddy bear, stroking the baby's white hair with one hand. With a quiet breath, Katarina gathered all the courage she apparently needed for what she's about to say.

"Sorry."

The moment she uttered her apology, Snow returned the hug without hesitation.

"Kata…" Snow murmured her name, hands softly gripping her jacket.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Do you want to sleep now?" She asked after a long moment of just holding one another.

Snow simply nodded.

Her night went the same way. She experienced the same nightmare she had went through the previous night. When she woke up with tears streaming down her face once again, she found Snow all awake and was busy in wiping her tears with those angel-like hands of hers. It's just the same as last night.

"Snow…"

"Kata…" Snow continued wiping. "Dun cry…"

Katarina smiled through her tears, taking Snow in her arms and holding the little girl close to her rapidly-beating heart. Each beat of the organ felt like drums in Snow's ears, but it eventually calmed down into a normal rate.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Admittedly, Katarina had grown attached so closely to Snow. So closely that when she and her companions arrived at the Institute and Snow was taken from her by the High Councilor, she nearly snapped at the raven-haired woman.

Sensing the hostility she displayed, Vessaria raised a hand at her, while she held Snow with her other arm.

"Calm yourself, Sinister Blade." Vessaria told her, not at all threatened.

"Why do you want the baby anyway?"

Vessaria silently contemplated if she should answer the question or not. After a long moment of pondering, she decided to do so, seeing that Katarina somehow has the right to have access of the information of the situation.

"Few days ago, the Frost Archer left the Institute of War to journey back to Freljord, only for the High Council to receive a letter about the lack of the Queen's arrival at Rakelstake. I sent guards and they found her carriage in the middle of the road, empty and surrounded with corpses. We used a magic orb to track down her mana's presence and we have not acquired any matches…" Vessaria then looked down and laid her gaze on Snow. "…until now."

Katarina's eyed widened, the shock rooting her to her place and causing her to become still.

Did she just hear correctly?

"W-What?"

"I am now here to relieve you of the task in caring for the Frost Archer."

"Wait a minute, that's…-"

"I'm assuming, based on your reaction, you didn't know it was her."

Blinking for a moment, she shook her head. "What happened to her? Why was she turned into… _this_?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Vessaria answered. "Fortunately, we have a solution and the High Council is capable of reverting her back to her original age and form."

Vessaria began to turn away…

"Hey, wait!"

"Kata!" Snow called out, reaching around Vessaria.

The High Councilor didn't even take a moment. She instantly understood what the baby wanted. Sighing lightly, Vessaria faced the Sinister Blade and offered the child, momentarily baffling the redhead.

"You may say your farewells to the child." Vessaria then added, "She won't remember anything once she's reverted back to her rightful age. All of her memories of what had transpired, they'll probably be buried at the very back of her mind."

Once Katarina heard those words, she felt like something had dropped in her stomach. She took the little girl in her arms, who held her face the moment it was in reach. She was thankful that Vessaria decided to turn away to give them a moment.

"I guess this is the last time I'll be talking to you." Katarina half-dryly chuckled. "We're not really friends when you were older."

Snow, who actually turns out to be the Queen of Freljord, merely stared back at her, eyes wide and shining like always.

"Thanks for everything, Snow White."

Smiling, baby Ashe leaned forward. Katarina briefly froze the second those cute, little lips touched hers. The softness brushed over her own lips like it was made out of feather.

"Buh-bye…" Ashe murmured. Behind her, Kolminye approached and took her back from the Du Couteau, who still seemed to be stunned by what had happened.

As Vessaria began walking away with her guards and Snow, the latter sadly waved at the redhead. Katarina's eyes were stuck on the departing child, feet still frozen on the spot.

"Ashe…"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Majority of the champions were at the mess hall, eating and filling themselves up with their evening meals. At one certain table, Katarina can be found half-distractedly eating with some of her fellow Noxians. Cassiopeia and Talon knew the reason behind Katarina's wandering eyes, a particular Freljordian being the occupant of the woman's thoughts.

"Ashe!"

Katarina's eyes instantly snapped towards the direction of the caller, wanting to find the person being called.

Two tables away from them, they found the Frost Archer being greeted by Braum and Tryndamere. The Heart of Freljord stood up from his place at the table and gave the archer a huge hug, lifting Ashe off the floor for a couple of seconds.

"It's quite nice to see you again, Braum." Ashe somewhat wheezed out, genuinely smiling at the bigger man once as she was put back down.

"What are you doing up and about?" Tryndamere asked, accepting the kiss on the cheek from his wife as he gave her a one-arm hug.

"Actually, I merely came here to show myself to you and to assure you and Braum that I am well." Ashe then spared a glance at the buffet table. "I'm only craving for a small snack. An apple, specifically."

"What about dinner?"

…..

…..

…..

Katarina shifted on her seat once her tablemates, Braum, Tryndamere and Ashe turned to her, the Queen donning a surprised gleam in her eyes. It made her realize that she had just intervened and had abruptly joined their conversation. Tryndamere was just about to say something to her, when Ashe abruptly answered her question.

"Only if you'd join me."

While the surprise was evident on Braum and Cassiopeia's faces, the total shock on Tryndamere's was just priceless. Instead of verbally answering, Katarina just stood up and followed Ashe, who turned and walked towards the buffet table. It became painstakingly obvious that Katarina was out of, since she absently trailed after the archer even though the latter only acquired a single fruit before making her way out.

The moment Ashe spoke and casted the silence aside, Katarina came to a wordless realization that they were both heading to the gardens located at the center of the Institute of War.

"High Councilor Kolminye had informed me of what you and your siblings had done for me." Ashe told her, rolling the apple in her grasp. "For everything you have done, I deeply appreciate it."

"Do you know everything? Did she tell you?" Katarina asked, succeeding in keeping herself looking detached from the entire conversation. "Everything that had happened, I mean."

"She merely told me that you and your siblings came across me at the woods. You three decided to take me under your care and that the High Councilor specified that it was you who specifically watched over me."

"Any sane person would have done the same."

"You should still consider the fact that even some people would have just brought me to an orphanage and left me there." Ashe smiled. "Yet you chose to keep me."

"I _did_ leave you." The Noxian abruptly cut off, face remaining indifferent and voice sounding mildly suppressed. "The first thing I did when we arrived at Ionia was head to the orphanage and leave you there."

Their walk came into a soundless halt. While Katarina avoided eye contact, Ashe spun around enough for her to look at her current companion. The archer showed no rage. In fact, she patiently waited for Katarina to continue.

"When I gave you to the caretaker, you cried out for me. You wanted me to take you back." Closing her eyes for a moment, Katarina sighed. "I originally planned on just leaving you there, but at the end of the day, I couldn't get your cries out of my mind."

Ashe wordlessly watched as Katarina bowed her head and focused her gaze down to her feet.

"I came back for you in the middle of the night. When I arrived at the orphanage, I found you still crying. You were the only one awake, quietly weeping in the dark."

Surprise had coursed through Ashe's entire self when Katarina unconsciously smiled.

"You called out my name and hugged me once I took you back in my arms."

Katarina suddenly became as rigid as a statue when Ashe engulfed her in a warm embrace, which cut her off without a single word. She nearly shuddered once she felt the breath of the Queen caress her ear.

"Thank you." Came the royal's whispered thanks.

Katarina blinked, speechless for a short while. "For what? For leaving you?"

"For coming back for me."

"But I left you in the first place."

"That doesn't matter." Ashe murmured, soothingly running her hand over Katarina's back. "What always matter is what you do in the end."

Her hands trembled ever so lightly, her arms hesitating in returning the embrace that felt so warm. The hug tightened slightly, their chests mashing against each other and their clothes being the only barrier between the two of them.

"And for what you did, I thank you."

Ashe pulled back enough for her face to hover in front of Katarina's, but it wasn't enough for her arms to leave the assassin's form. The Frost Archer sincerely smiled at her, eyes twinkling with earnest emotions. Ashe was not concealing anything. In that moment, the Queen of Freljord was absolutely vulnerable. It was the perfect opportunity for her to carry out the mission Swain had given her and her siblings in the very beginning. To assassinate the Queen of Freljord. Her state of vulnerability was probably why she was caught-off guard by the next interaction between them.

The red apple fell to the ground with a quiet thump, while Ashe herself had become unmoving.

Katarina's hands had moved up and held Ashe's face, while her lips covered the archer's. The Noxian's eyes drifted close, while the Freljordian's blues were filled with shock and surprise.

When Ashe was a baby and had given her an innocent kiss on the lips, it merely sent a tingle that shortly stunned her. This kiss though, the one she's experiencing… It was entirely _exhilarating_.

Heart beating louder than ever, Katarina broke away. Her eyes opened and looked into surprised crystals that stared back at her. Ashe's cheeks were now flushed, while her eyes couldn't look away from the emeralds that gazed at her.

The redhead nearly jumped when Ashe caressed her cheek with one hand, the archer's palm feeling so blissful against her skin. The touch was nothing but heavenly.

"Can you tell me what that kiss was all about?" Ashe asked in a manner that sounded so close in being considered a whisper.

Feeling Ashe's breath against her face, it was an experience not at all possible in being described with words. Katarina pursed her lips, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"No, I can't."

Instead of reacting negatively about it, Ashe smiled and softly chuckled as she pulled away.

"Come find me once you know."

Katarina stood still, stuck on the very spot she stood on as she watched Ashe walk away from her, apple forgotten. Once the Queen of Freljord was out of sight, it felt like the whole world was lifted off the Noxian's shoulders and that her heart could finally beat normally again.

Falling backwards, Katarina was silently thankful there was a pillar nearby. As she leaned on the foundation, she raised a hand up and touched her lips with her fingertips.

What had gotten over her?

Why did she kiss the Frost Archer? A married woman, a ruler of a nation…

A person that offered her comfort in the most unexpected time and form.

Why did it feel so right?

Her lips against Ashe's…

Ashe had not even pushed her back. There was not a single hint of resistance. Yes, Ashe may have been taken by surprise, but she didn't reject the act. If she had not liked it, she succeeded in not letting Katarina see it.

Mixed feelings were the only things Katarina got herself as she contemplated about what had happened.

One thing is for sure though. The kiss they both shared, it won't be the last.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _This one-shot was written in one of my notebooks and was retyped to be uploaded. I have more free time when at school, but due to lack of any typing tools, I end up writing manually._

 _This story was actually a personal request from my baby sister, which is why I made time for this one. :3 She's my baby sister, after all. :)_

 _Anyway, more one-shots to be uploaded in the future! ^u^_


	45. The Goddess' Angel (MF x Kai'Sa)

**The Goddess' Angel**

Flying over another city has always been Sarah Fortune's usual routine after claiming a bounty. The feeling of air, especially the unpolluted and much fresh ones, brushing over her face and seeping into her lungs was a very enjoyable experience. After all, she rarely gets the chance to fly around without any worries for any incoming missiles.

Looking down at the civilization below her, she let the bright lights entertain her. It took her attention, yes, but what completely stole her focus was the bright white and violet light that sparked at the right corner of her eyes.

Her head instantly turned to the right, her cyan-colored eyes locking on to the speeding light a fair distance away from her. Shooting stars weren't really rare anymore, so anyone would assume that beam of light was one. With its whitish violet color that looks eye-capturing, yes, it could easily pass off as a star falling from the sky.

But no. The supposedly dead and ex-CEO of Fortune Industries knew better.

"Exo," She started, now hovering in place.

"Yes, ma'am?" Exo's naturally exuberant voice flooded out of the tiny speakers in her ears.

"Keep a lock on that target." Came her sweetly-voiced order.

"Right away!" Sarah hadn't even blinked when a holographic targeting screen was projected directly in front of her right eye, her beloved Exo-suit presenting to her that he has indeed set his targeting system on the glowing suit. "Shall we annihilate the target?"

"No, no, Exo." Sarah smirked as she shot after their target, her natural scarlet hair flying and whipping furiously back as she flew. "That would be rude."

"But ma'am…-"

"Tut-tut." Sarah interrupted with a smile, tapping her thumb one of the handles of her guns.

As they picked up speed and caught up with the zooming light, Sarah couldn't stop a smirk from flashing so openly for anyone to see. She was right with her theory on what and who it was. Honestly, she had no intention in hunting _her_ down now, but plans always change.

"Let's just blow up one engine, understood, Exo?"

"Just one?" Exo asked with a somewhat disappointed tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her Exo-suit's dramatics. Internally though, she found amusement in Exo's emotions. It's an aspect a piece of technology like him shouldn't actually possess.

"Yes, Exo," She feigned an exasperated tone. "Just one."

"You are growing soft and merciful." Exo claimed, but nonetheless activated a specific bullet for the task about to be done.

"Whatever you say, Exo."

The moment after she said those words, she pointed her right gun at the speeding suit and pressed her thumb down on the small red button right against it. Instead of emitting a loud bang, only an audible pop sounded as a fist-size bullet lunged forward, transforming into a disc a second before it made contact with one of the elongated engines.

At least that's what Sarah expected to happen.

"What?" She uttered in shock, eyes widening. The literally flashy suit glitched before it disappeared.

….!

Sarah dodged to her right in an instant, barely missing a goldish blue beam that was shot from behind. Whirling around in the air, she caught sight of the one and only Bullet Angel, who hovered far enough for their distance to be labeled as somewhat safe for both parties. Such was not really considered safe, seeing that they both use range weaponries.

"Well, well, well," Sarah smirked and let go of her grip on her weapon's handles, crossing her arms in front of her chest and feeling not at all worried that her opponent might attack all of a sudden. "I see you couldn't wait for me to pay you a visit."

Kai'Sa glared at her through her blue visor, covered hands beginning to glow as she prepared herself to fire more beams at the bounty hunter that hovered in an irritatingly carefree manner.

"Have you come here to finally acquire your ticket to Heaven?" Sarah taunted, loving the fact that she was toying with the other's title.

"Not. At. All." Kai'Sa said each word with so much malice that Sarah nearly felt it pierce through her armor-protected body.

"You're here to dance, then?"

…..

…..

…..

In a heartbeat, the two zoomed and rushed all over the sky, rockets, lasers and multi-colored beams being fired at each other back and forth. The unfortunately tall buildings around them suffered their missed shots, the structures crumbling to nothing but dust and debris as the assault pulverized its foundations.

"Ooh!" Sarah mockingly moaned when one of Kai'Sa missiles missed her head by an inch. The proximity didn't even make Miss Fortune flinch in fear. "So close, yet no cigar."

Kai'Sa grunted, unleashing another dozen of missiles, which Sarah dodged with ease. It looked as if she was dancing around a whole lot of flower petals instead of life-ending projectiles. After doing so, she fired an unexpected shot from her left gun, which caught her enemy off-guard. Her particle beam grazed half of Kai'Sa's right thruster, its burnt and smoking mark absolutely visible to the naked eye.

"Careful, that ego looks fragile." She taunted the irked woman. "Wouldn't want to bruise it."

"Your arrogance won't lend you any assistance!" Kai'Sa spat at her, glare becoming even more intensified than before if that was possible.

"Oops. I think I just bruised an ego~" Laughing, Sarah shook her head. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll land your shot… eventually."

"Such only has 0.01% chance of happening." Exo informed through the speakers connected somewhere in the suit. The Exo-suit turned the volume up loud enough for Kai'Sa to hear his own taunt. "It would be wise to forfeit if you desire a painless death."

"You want this Exo-suit?" Kai'Sa questioned, pointing her glowing palms at them.

"Just give it up, Kai'Sa."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The beams began to charge. "Not at all satisfied with just one Exo-suit?"

Sarah laughed again, but when Kai'Sa showed no intention in forfeiting and surrendering the suit to her, she just sighed and shook her head once again. "Seriously though, I'm taking that suit."

"Hmph! Then you'll have to salvage its parts from my corpse."

Sarah dodged another barrage of warheads sent towards her, even making the time to show a mocking yawn at her adversary. Her display of mockery and arrogance acquired her the results she predicted to receive in the end. Kai'Sa chose to just let caution fuck itself, putting her thrusters to maximum as she lunged at the bounty hunter with nothing but her remaining artillery and an expression that showed unfiltered fury.

Suddenly, Sarah disengaged Exo's lock on her body. She reached over her shoulders and grasped the top of Exo, kicking her legs once until her entire flipped over. Kai'Sa tried activating the brakes of her thrusters, but she couldn't slow herself down. Once she collided with Sarah's Exo-suit, the entire contraption abruptly locked around her body like some sort of mechanical straitjacket.

"No!" Kai'Sa yelled out the second she heard the sound of her thrusters being crushed under the pressure of the Exo-suit's confines. Snapping her head upward, she found Sarah calmly perched on Exo, bearing no safety harness or any type of safeties at all. The latter smiled, pinched her own nose and waved at the captured woman.

A loud _hiss!_ reached her ears before Exo suddenly released a large amount of scarlet-colored smoke. Kai'Sa couldn't reach for the button at her left wrist that will activate her suit's airlock, therefore leaving her no choice but to inhale the unidentified gas that filled her lungs.

"Maybe next time, shoulder pads." Was the last thing she heard from Sarah before the bulky Exo-suit released her and let her free fall. Her eyes gradually closed, the last sight she laid eyes on was Sarah waving farewell to her as she remained on her steady perch.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Kai'Sa could not believe it. The surprise attack she attempted in pulling towards the so called Gun Goddess backfired on her. Here she was, stuck in nothing but a black space. She was quite sure she's dead and that the infamous bounty hunter must be claiming the reward for her death now.

She wasn't really the most patient person out there, so she had no one to blame but her for being so aggressive. She had let Sarah's taunting get to her. It was foolish.

The Bullet Angel had escaped countless attacks and assassination attempts, yet it only took a few words for her to meet her downfall. That entire thought annoyed Kai'Sa to the fullest. She couldn't really see it as a surprise now that she's dead, since she brought the Grim Reaper's scythe down on her with her own actions.

If she's dead though, why was there a light that kept getting bigger and bigger?

…..

…..

...

Gasping softly, Kai'Sa's eyes opened. The light in the room she's in scorched her newly open eyes, prompting her to clench her eyelids shut before letting them lift up again. It took a couple of seconds for her eyesight to finally adjust, and when she did, the first thing her sense of sight focused on was the shapely and extremely well-rounded rump that was only covered with black spandex shorts.

Sarah Fortune stood just a few meters away from her, back faced to her direction. The bounty hunter had her attention directed to the monitors set up in front of her, fingers gliding over various holographic keypads with ease and expertise.

Kai'Sa looked around, eventually finding out that she's in some sort of rooftop penthouse which was probably owned by her captor. Regrettably, she was immobile. Her wrists were gathered cuffed together and raised up in the air, courtesy of the silver chain that originated from a compartment in the roof connected to her restraints. Her ankles were also bound together with the same material that held her wrists together, therefore rendering her completely stuck in her situation.

When she returned her attention to her subjugator, she later realized that the woman wore nothing but the provocative spandex shorts and fitted, black sports bra.

"Is my guest finally awake?" Sarah spoke without even glancing once over her shoulder, her smile practically being heard.

"Where's my suit?" Was Kai'Sa's immediate question.

Sarah tutted before raising one finger up and moving it right to left. "To correct you with that mistake, it's actually _my_ suit now."

That's when Kai'Sa took notice of her own Exo-suit, which was hooked up to another contraption at one side of the room. The machine looks to be repairing the Exo-suit, which made her struggle in her metal bonds with feeble attempts. Seeing that she would either be tortured to death or be starved until she gives out completely, she decided to just show her last display of resistance through a vocal method.

"Are you planning on turning me in alive for the bounty?" She asked, scoffing afterward as she followed up with, "There's not much difference if I still have a pulse or not."

"Who said anything about turning you in? Darling," Sarah turned to her, remote in hand. She pushed one of the buttons of the gizmo and all of the monitors showed a combined display of the bounty for Kai'Sa's head. "I already claimed it."

With another push of a button, the monitors presented Sarah's current balance. The total money made Kai'Sa's eyes widen. She only had one thought in mind, and surprisingly, Sarah vocalized it for her.

"I know, I know." Sarah began with a cocky smirk. "I can probably buy my own nation with it. Maybe even more, don't you think so?"

"What's my use to you now?" She couldn't help but ask. Since Miss Fortune had already taken the reward, then what good was she to the woman now?

"You're my souvenir." Sarah simply answered, smiling.

"Souvenir?" She returned in an irked tone and an irritated stare.

"Mm-hm. You see, I like you, Kai'Sa." Sarah then waved the remote around randomly as she said, "Not your fashion sense though. I mean, seriously. Shoulder pads? Who wears those in these times?"

The vexed expression she wore didn't show much intimidation, for the uncontrollable blush on her cheeks betrayed her completely.

"Does it even matter to you? What's your problem with shoulder pads anyway?"

Sarah raised her hands up in front of her, mimicking a surrendering gesture. "Oh I'm sorry, did I cross the line with that? Do you have some sort of connection with shoulder pads?"

"Fortune!"

"Doesn't favor fools, yes." Sarah laughed at her own joke, while Kai'Sa glared. "Ah, it's been a long while ever since I've said that. I'm sure you can see now why I'm keeping you as a souvenir."

"I fail to see your logic." Kai'Sa gritted out, hands clenched into fists above her head.

"Souvenirs bring amusement to its owners," Sarah then gestured at her. "And you bring me the most amusement I've ever felt throughout my years of living and killing."

Displeased with the flow of the conversation, Kai'Sa started to squirm and struggle in her bindings without much success in loosening them.

"Don't you think that's a bit too tiring?" Sarah quipped, weight on one leg and one hand on her right hip while she spectated. "Although I honestly don't mind the view."

"I order you to release me this instant!"

"Oh? You're ordering me?" Sarah stepped towards her and grabbed the chain connected to her wrist bindings, using it to pull Kai'Sa close enough for their faces to hover in front of one another and just inches away from touching. "You don't order me, angel. _I_ order _you_."

With a strong tug, Kai'Sa was forced to kneel on air, while Sarah kept her firm grip on the chain she tugged down. The gunner leaned down, pocketing the remote in the process, and grabbed countless strands of dark violet hair, roughly pulling Kai'Sa's head back and forcing her to make eye contact.

"Every gun needs a bullet, and every goddess needs an angel."

Hair being roughly pulled on and her entire self being challenged and dominated, Kai'Sa could only stare intently into a sea of cyan hues. What was she feeling?

She thought as she swallowed as subtly as possible.

"I'm the Gun Goddess, and _you_ , my beautiful starshine," Sarah smirked, lips literally half an inch away from Kai'Sa's own. "are my Bullet Angel."

 _'_ _Oh God…'_

Oh God indeed.

What's that feeling stirring within her?

Was that…

Was that arousal?

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _This one-shot was totally just a spur of the moment. xD I started and finished this piece within the estimated time of four hours. I was using my GGMF skin earlier when I encountered a Bullet Angel Kai'Sa as a teammate of mine and my mind started from that point. xD_

 _I wanted to write an MF x Kai'Sa story ever since I got GGMF when it was released and discovered the connection between it and Bullet Angel, but I never really got the right push._

 _I ship MF and Kai'Sa so much due to the connection between Gun Goddess and Bullet Angel. They are literally now in the same level as my love for Diana x Leona. OuO_

 _Expect this pairing in my other stories, by the way. For me, I finally found a champion that's perfect for my baby Fortune! ^w^_

 _Baby Ashe is still my top and number one favorite though. :P_


	46. The Bullet of the Goddess (MF x Kai'Sa)

**The Bullet of the Goddess**

The entire penthouse was filled with silence. The only noise that can be heard were the soft sounds each tap of a key made from the holographic keyboard and the gentle and calm tune the person typing currently hummed out as she worked on whatever was displayed on the screens displayed in front of her.

Behind the working female, a certain marksman can be seen cleaning and picking up a bunch of small parts fitting for an upgrade for an Exo-suit.

"Angel darling," Fortune called out without looking away from the monitors. "Can you get me some more wine?"

Kai'Sa, the person that's actually cleaning up the scattered Exo parts, looked up and scowled, wanting to just throw the hazardous items she had gathered in her arms towards the busy bounty hunter.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" She questioned back, practically glaring a hole through the back of Sarah's head.

"I would, but I already have a servant that can do so." Sarah said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Kai'Sa huffed and grabbed one of the gear-shaped parts. With her own eyes acting as her own scope, she pulled her hand back as far as she can and carefully estimated the gear's target. Before she could launch her little assault though, the pristine, white wrist and ankle cuffs she had on abruptly glowed with bright blue lines.

 ** _Bzzz!_**

"Gah!" Kai'Sa collapsed to the floor the moment the electric shock wore off. A loud crash echoed in the room as a bunch of parts fell to the ground, its original carrier going down with it.

Sarah sighed, taking her finger off the control wristwatch she has on. Finally turning away from her work, she chose to audit the current state of her _'servant'_. She tucked her hands behind her, surveying Kai'Sa's present status with a cool gaze.

"How many times are you going to attempt in throwing something at me?" Sarah asked, sounding like a mother teaching her child some manners. "That's the third time today. First, it was a vase. Second, it was a lamp, and now third, a gear? Are you actually for real?"

Kai'Sa grunted, lifting her face off the floor and turning her eyes to Fortune to glare daggers at her. The latter merely quirked an eyebrow at the heated glare directed to her. It took more than just a minute for their _'staredown'_ to pass. While Kai'Sa's glare didn't light up, Sarah's expression softened eventually. Sighing half-heartedly, Sarah lowered herself to the floor until she was settled right beside Kai'Sa, who she reached forward to and gave a gentle stroke on the cheek.

"I don't enjoy hurting you." She said, her sincerity showing in her cyan-tinted eyes. "You know that, right, Angel?"

...

...

...

Kai'Sa grunted again and harshly pulled her face away from Sarah's hand, pushing herself off the floor and standing up. She picked up everything she dropped and decided to continue on with the task Sarah assigned to her, which was to clean the penthouse. Much to the Gun Goddess' surprise, Kai'Sa went to where she was earlier and snatched the empty glass from the curved desk, probably to refill it just like what she asked her a few moments ago.

Sarah left her seated position and stood back up on her feet, watching as Kai'Sa carelessly dumped the parts in a large metal bin at one side of the room before heading to the mini bar. She sighed again, crossing her arms.

"The Bullet Angel seems to be angry." Her Exo-suit, which left its docking station and decided to hover beside her, commented.

"Oh, she's _furious_." Sarah dryly chuckled, eyes still stuck on Kai'Sa, who was in the process of pouring wine in the once empty glass.

"She did not seem as furious as she is now when you were sucking her soul out of her lips earlier morning."

Sarah groaned and rolled her eyes. "Only you could make kissing sound so dastardly as you said."

"She was nearly out of breath when you detached your lips from hers." Exo then mimicked the gesture of a person tilting their head. "Were you not sucking her soul that time?"

"No, Exo," She nearly groaned. "I was not."

"Then what were you doing?"

She almost threw her hands up in exasperation. Instead, she chose to pinch the bridge of her nose as a display of mild stress. "That was called _'making-out'_ , Exo."

"Oh, you both were going to come out?" Exo responded back, sounding thoughtful. "Does the public not know your interest for the same sex?"

When Sarah raised her head, she found Kai'Sa approaching. In the background, Exo was giving her a lecture about same sex relationships being accepted in the society they're now in. A sense of panic rushed from the back of her mind. She gave Exo a hard elbow, which made the suit react in _'pain'_.

"Ow." Exo flatly reacted, feeling no pain at all. "What was that for?"

"Exo, can you please go back to your dock?" She sweetly asked, just in time for Kai'Sa to be within earshot.

Exo drooped visibly but nonetheless followed his mistress' order.

"Your wine." Kai'Sa practically gritted through her teeth, taking a huge effort in not tossing the dark liquid right onto Sarah's face. Hiding any other unusual emotion, Sarah took the glass and flashed a smile at the other female.

"Thank you, Kai'Sa." She thanked in a tone that's probably sweeter than candy itself.

Kai'Sa merely stared at her before turning away and heading towards the couches at the center of the penthouse. Sarah swirled the wine with a little move of her hand before taking a sip from it.

...

...

...

She smiled.

"Thank you, Kai'Sa." Came a repeated thanks, which prompted the mentioned woman to look over her shoulder and shoot the bounty hunter a slightly confused look.

Instead of resuming what she was doing earlier, Sarah made her way to Kai'Sa, who had just settled onto one of the leather seats at the living area. She stopped in front of the other, only a glass coffee table coming between them. Before she could speak, she felt her heart abruptly palpitate, forcing her to momentarily choke on her words. Kai'Sa eyed her cautiously in return, obviously noticing something off with her.

Literally in a heartbeat, the palpitating halted.

Sarah internally laughed. It was already taking effect? It seems the Bullet Angel works fast.

With just a simple, small smile on her lips, Fortune unclasped her wristwatch and placed it on the table. After removing the said object, the next thing that followed it to the table was a black and silver key card. Kai'Sa eyed the two items for a moment before looking back up to the owner of it.

Refusing to answer the silent question, Sarah let out a light breath and looked around the penthouse. A reminiscent look crossed her face as her gaze landed on the upgrades and renovations she had done for the past few years she had resided in the very location she stood at now.

"I bought this penthouse of mine when I got my first bounty." Sarah smiled and took another sip from her wine, suppressing a cough in the midst of it.

"Do I look like I care?" Kai'Sa spoke up, voice laced with bitterness.

The Gun Goddess chuckled lightheartedly, shaking her head. "Of course you don't. I was merely mumbling to myself."

Kai'Sa tensed on her place as Sarah walked around the table and placed a hand on the backrest behind her, leaning down and over her, face hovering directly in front of her own. Bravely, she engaged eye contact and remained still in her position.

"What would happen if I my lips touches yours?" Sarah asked in a low volume, smirking. "Would you taste the _wine_ or not?"

Unnerved, Kai'Sa just coldly stared back, not giving any vocal answers at all. Feeling her chest constrict though, Sarah forced herself to hasten the turn of events. She pulled back enough to lift the glass of wine until it was between their faces.

"A drink, Angel?" She offered, a fond look in her eyes.

"..." Kai'Sa remained in staring, holding no intention in accepting the glass.

"Of course not," Sarah chuckled again. "This is specially for _me_ , after all."

Now, Kai'Sa eyed Sarah suspiciously, who then pulled away and drank more than a sip. The Bullet Angel stuck her gaze on the woman that turned around and began making her way to her sleeping chambers. Kai'Sa looked down to the wristwatch and key card on the table before looking back up to Sarah, whose glass of wine was half empty.

"Thank you for accompanying me for the past few days, Angel." Sarah thanked her, slightly and briefly raising her glass to her without looking. It's as if she was giving her a toast. "It has been quite an experience. After all, I've been so used to Exo's company for the past couple of years that I never thought I'd have an angel share a bed with me."

Kai'Sa felt like her heart was pounding in her ears as Sarah emptied the wine in the glass in one gulp.

...!

She jumped the moment the glass shattered on the floor, the force of Sarah's throw making it transform from one piece to a hundred on the black marble floor.

"Good night, Exo." Sarah cooed as she walked past her Exo-suit.

"It is morning," Exo corrected in his usual upbeat voice. "But good night to you, Miss Fortune."

Sarah had reached the door when she suddenly stopped.

...

...

...

Coughs abruptly echoed throughout the unit, making Kai'Sa's entire self become as still as a stone statue on the leather sofa she's on. The coughs were over before Kai'Sa could even think of saying anything though. Shockingly, a light and carefree laugh originated from the once coughing woman.

"Good night, Angel." Sarah bid before looking over shoulder and towards the described woman.

...!

Blood painted those lips of hers, a drop of crimson running down from the corner of it as she smiled at the Bullet Angel one more time.

"Make sure to lock the door once you leave." Sarah wore an expression that struck Kai'Sa from within, its sincerity causing the latter to feel nothing but disbelief.

The moment the door of the sleeping quarters slid close behind the bounty hunter, Kai'Sa stood up all of a sudden, causing Exo to jump in surprise and laugh at his reaction after.

"Oh! You surprised me there!" Exo confessed, sounding sheepish as he mimicked the action of a person scratching the back of their head. "It's a good thing I did not obliterate you by accident."

"This wasn't what I wanted!" Kai'Sa growled under her breath, snatching the two things from the table and rushing towards the chambers of the Gun Goddess. "She was supposed to fight!"

Exo looked to his left, then to his right, before turning back to Kai'Sa. "Who are you talking to?"

Ignoring the Exo-suit, she quickly approached the bedroom door and swiped the key card through the scanner. The door hissed quietly and slid open, unveiling the bedroom and granting her access to it.

Kai'Sa's eyes immediately landed on the fallen woman on the floor, who was weakly keeping herself from planting her face on the small puddle of blood on the floor. Dashing forward, Kai'Sa kneeled beside Sarah. She quickly withdrew a thin, tube-like syringe from a hidden pocket of hers, grabbing one of Sarah's arms to inject its contents.

Sarah unintentionally pulled her arm away as she covered her mouth, coughing the blood all over her palm. Regardless of dying right then and there, Kai'Sa found Sarah smiling through the painful and blood-filled coughs she released.

"What is wrong with you!?" Kai'Sa questioned, grabbing Sarah's arm again. With a soundless grunt, Kai'Sa injected the cure into Sarah's body. The other woman gasped and coughed out a mouthful of blood before fully collapsing completely.

Kai'Sa dropped the empty syringe and took Sarah in her arms before she could fall in her own blood. She maneuvered themselves on the floor until they were a step or two away from the puddle of blood Sarah made. She fixed her hold on Sarah, brushing her hair away from her face with a slightly trembling hand.

"You knew!" She snarled. "You knew it was spiked!"

Sarah smiled and opened her eyes with much effort, gazing up. "I did."

"Then why...? Why did you drink it still!?"

"Why shouldn't I have?" Sarah asked back as if it's a normal response to her angered question. "You've been trying to kill me for the past couple of days. I figured... I should give this one to you."

"I want to...! To...! Ugh!" Kai'Sa gave Sarah a hard shake. "I just want to hurt you right now! Just...! Just hit you!"

"Thank you, Angel,"

Honestly, if Sarah were to thank her again, Kai'Sa was so sure she'd murder the Gun Goddess in that very moment. Those thanks were making her sick, especially now that she found out that Sarah knew all along. Even going as far as thanking her for poisoning her!

"For sparing your Goddess."

Kai'Sa turned her gaze away as she began to stand, Sarah being securely carried in her arms. Sarah just watched with a somewhat dazed smile as Kai'Sa laid her down on her bed, grabbing some tissue paper from the box on the bedside table and using them to wipe the blood that stained her lips, chin and hand.

"Why didn't you at least fight me for the cure?" Kai'Sa asked in an extremely low whisper. Sarah nearly missed it, to be honest.

Lips curving, Sarah answered, "I told you, didn't I? I don't enjoy hurting you."

Frowning, Kai'Sa stepped back and turned away. It wasn't the answer she was expecting, which didn't satisfy her at all. Despite being unsatisfied though, she could think of nothing to say or do in return. In the end, she started towards the door and chose to take her leave without another word. Sarah just settled on watching her until the door slid close and left her alone in her quarters.

Closing her eyes, Sarah let the darkness gradually consume her entire self.

"Never have, never will."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

When she woke up in the late afternoon, Fortune expected herself to be alone in her home again, save for Exo. Somehow, he doesn't really count. He isn't human. Even if he surpasses the intelligence of an average human, it'll never change that he's just an artificial intelligence in the first place.

She expected that when she exited her bedroom, she'd find nothing and no one in her penthouse but Exo and her usual advance furniture. Much to her surprise though, she found Kai'Sa just finishing in storing the cleaning materials in the small broom closet Sarah occasionally forgot she had.

The fact that Kai'Sa was still wearing her cuffs didn't escape her notice, which made her momentarily check her left wrist, where she found her control watch strapped around it again.

Internally smiling, Sarah walked towards the leather seats and settled on one of them, legs automatically crossing as she called, "Angel,"

Kai'Sa, who hadn't noticed her enter the room, instantly snapped her gaze to her, eyes filled with mild surprise towards her presence.

"What?" Her voice wasn't as harsh and aggressive as it usually was, but Sarah didn't bother pointing out the detail.

"Come sit."

Even with her glaring at the scarlet-haired female, Kai'Sa followed the request and sat across Sarah. When she did, the bounty hunter raised an eyebrow at her. Looking like a petulant child, Kai'Sa huffed and stood back up. Doing the wordlessly rephrased order, Kai'Sa planted herself beside Sarah.

"Much better." Came the vocalized approval of the other. "Now, are you going to look at me or not?"

There was this piece within her that told her to at least give this to herself. It wanted her to show a bit of resistance. Maybe it was her pride? It surely was something that refused to accept that she had this... connection with the Gun Goddess.

Sighing dramatically, Sarah stood up...

"What...!"

...and perched on Kai'Sa's lap, feet propped onto the couch before she crossed her legs again.

Before Kai'Sa could show or utter any more protests, Sarah wound an arm around her neck and pulled herself closer to her, practically against her, actually. Kai'Sa couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her face, so she decided to just turn away and attempt to hide it by doing so. Immediately, she expected Sarah to tease her. Make her flush some more. It had always been an act Sarah found amusement in for the past few days.

When more than just a minute passed, Kai'Sa chose to brave through the storm and risk in looking back to Sarah, only to find her gazing at her with a serious but not intimidating look. The second their eyes met, Kai'Sa felt her heart skip a beat, while her cheeks colored again.

"May I know why you're still here in my abode?" Sarah asked in a soft voice.

...

...

...

...

...

"Realization." Was her simple reply.

"Oh?" She felt a hand tuck all the hair in front of her face behind her ear, exposing her entire face. "And what may that realization be?"

"I've spent my entire life upgrading my Exo-suit. I was given a mission to hunt you down. I tried, only to fail miserably." Kai'Sa unconsciously frowned. "These past few days have been... new to me. There is always this _foreign_ sensation I feel whenever I _interact_ with you."

"Aww, did you fall in love with little old me?"

Kai'Sa shot her a hard look, which softened not a moment too soon. She was unable to maintain it. Letting out a breath and turning her head away, she admitted, "That was when I realized it."

Sarah hummed and leaned closer, their noses nearly touching. "Realized what, hm?"

Heart beating faster and breath nearly hitching, Kai'Sa felt like her whole body was going to overheat with all the blood the organ in her chest pumped out. She took in a lungful of air before saying, "That I'm only a bullet,"

"..." Sarah kept silent, finger drawing an invisible trail from Kai'Sa's jaw down to her chest, cleavage hidden beneath the shirt she has on, which mildly disappointed her.

"And you're the gun."

The finger stopped.

"If I had left, then it would have done me nothing."

Slowly, Sarah's eyes turned and met Kai'Sa's. This time, when their eyes met, it's as if they both can hear each other's hearts, both beating faster than it usually does and trying to bust through their ribs. Unconsciously, they began to move towards one another. It was a pace slower than a snail's, but still.

"This _bullet_ will never find its way until the _Goddess_ points her gun to it."

...

...

...

...

...

Kai'Sa deeply exhaled the minute Sarah moved back, leaving her lap. This gave her enough time to compose herself. Was Sarah going to leave her after that? Was that why she got off her lap?

Her questions were answered once Sarah abruptly straddled her, hands taking hold of her head and half of those slim fingers disappearing in her violet hair. Sarah hovered her face above Kai'Sa's yet again, but never close enough for their lips to touch.

"Angel...-"

" _Kai'Sa_."

...

...

...

Sarah huskily chuckled at the sudden correction.

"Kai'Sa," She could feel the said woman trying to discreetly inch her head forward, trying to bring their lips closer than it already is. "A Goddess does not give unwelcomed blessings."

Just like the very first day she was captured, Kai'Sa felt Sarah's left hand snake to the back of head and grip her hair tightly. The other hand came forward and traced her lower lip, which gently trembled underneath the smooth fingertip.

"Tell me... Is this blessing welcomed?"

...

...

...

...

...

"More than anything."

Sarah couldn't help but grin.

"You're no fool. Which is why..." Sarah, still keeping her grip on Kai'Sa's hair firm, held the violet-haired woman's chin. Grinning, she finished her words with, "...this Fortune favors _you_."

As soon as Sarah's clutch on Kai'Sa's hair loosened, the former nearly lost her breath. Kai'Sa immediately seized her lips with her own, hands suddenly grabbing the front of her shirt in a vice-like grip. Instead of resisting, or at least toning down the intensity, Sarah matched it by burying her hands in countless dark violet strands, pulling and gripping the said tresses.

Their lips clashed and fought with another with fervor and vigor that comes close to whenever they crossed paths and battled when they had their Exo-suits on.

Soon, Kai'Sa felt Sarah's hands move to back of the collar of her shirt.

 _Riiip!_

Gasping for air, they both pulled apart, but that didn't stop Sarah from tearing the shirt from behind. Kai'Sa gave a scoff-like laugh as she laid eyes on Sarah's darkened lust-stricken gaze. When the fabric reached the point of it refusing to be torn, Sarah growled lowly and clutched the hem of it. In a blink of an eye, Kai'Sa wore no shirt and was left with a white and violet sports bra as her only top clothing.

Kai'Sa moved her head back, exposing her neck, which Sarah attacked the moment her ruined shirt was tossed to a random direction. Her hands grasped Sarah's thighs, fingers sinking as she gripped it.

"F-Fortune..." She breathlessly uttered, eyes drifting close once she felt Sarah's lips against her throat. She gasped when she felt something wet run over her skin. She knew it was Sarah's tongue, and that fact alone made her shudder.

"Sarah." The Gun Goddess corrected, smirking for a moment. "Call me Sarah."

"Sarah..." Kai'Sa breathed out, moaning afterwards.

When Sarah pulled back, Kai'Sa couldn't hold back the groan that left her lips. The reaction caused the other to chuckle, leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She nearly whimpered, wanting the kiss to be longer and more on the tongue contact.

"Be patient, Kai'Sa." Sarah told her, removing her black tank top with a single swift pull over her head.

"I'm trying." She grunted out, biting her lip after.

Sarah held Kai'Sa's face again, and just when the latter thought that another heated kiss was about to transpire...

"Restrain her, Exo."

"What!?" Kai'Sa gasped in surprise the moment she felt Exo come from behind her and grab her wrists all of a sudden, hoisting her up in the air. Sarah easily got off of her before she was lifted up until her feet were inches away from the floor itself. "Sarah?"

The said marksman smiled sweetly, taking hold of her hips and trailing kisses from her toned stomach down to her shorts, which she pulled down before her lips reached that point. The shorts fell to the floor, leaving her only in her sports bra and the standard white panties.

Kai'Sa sucked in a breath the moment she felt Sarah's lips against the cloth above her womanhood.

"Keep her like that." Sarah spoke against her underwear, which made her moan and quiver.

"Is this a new form of torture?" Exo asked excitedly.

"Mm-hm." Came the reply of the Exo-suit's owner.

Sarah's hum made Kai'Sa shudder visibly, her arousal spiking up significantly. She cursed under her breath, especially when she felt Sarah lick the fabric above her sex.

"There we go."

Much to Kai'Sa's horror, Sarah pulled back as soon as she felt the underwear moisten against her lips. Kai'Sa looked at Sarah with pure disbelief, fearing what the latter was planning.

"W-Wait! What are you...-!"

"This is punishment for attempting to poison me." Sarah playfully told her, smiling.

"You knew it was spiked, yet you still drank it! You poisoned yourself!"

"Maybe I did, but still." Sarah shrugged. "I still need to punish you."

"Sarah!"

"Loves only you." Sarah continued and finished, standing on the coffee table and leaning forward, close enough to hold her face and give her a teasing close-mouthed kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Sarah gave her cheeks a quick playful pinch. "Now, make yourself comfortable, Kai'Sa. You'll be hanging there for a full hour without a single attention of mine."

 _'IS SHE SERIOUS!?'_

"WHAT!?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I bet Kai'Sa's not the only one I teased here with this piece. 😏_

 _I'm sure you readers thought they we're gonna do the full-out naughty time, huh? 😜_

 _Well! I was inspired to do another one for this pairing, so here it is. Call it a continuation of the previous one. 😁 That one got a lot of reviews, which I'm surprised at, since there isn't any stories about these two. (Please tell me if there is. I would definitely read it! OuO)_

 _Since this pairing is a new favorite of mine, I've been thinking if I should make a full-blown story with them as the main characters. What do you readers think? Any suggestions or plot lines you may want to share? 😄😃 I already have some, but I originally planned them for my other three ships (K x A / V x C / L x D). I'm sure you guys know them already. 😉_

 _Anyway, leave your thoughts about this piece, yeah? 😘😄😃_


	47. The Need (Vi x Caitlyn)

**The Need** _(Modern AU/School)_

When it comes to Piltover High School, the name Caitlyn Reeve had always been known, especially when it came to the moment that Calum Reeve and Evangelyn Reeve decided to enroll their daughter there for her first year in high school. Not only was Caitlyn known for her striking appearance, but her knowledge greatly affected her reputation in the educational institute.

Caitlyn didn't even make a single effort, yet she was labeled by the students as the most popular student in the entire school. Of course with her manners and etiquette taught by her parents, mainly her mother, she accepted everything that was given to her as humbly and politely as she can.

All boys in school wanted to date her, while all girls wanted to be her.

Well... all, except for one.

This particular person didn't escape Caitlyn's attention though. Her name was Vi and literally everyone in school made sure to avoid her at all cost. Skin practically littered with tattoos, roughed up clothes that made it obvious she came from lowtown, the intimidating and rather menacing look in those vibrant blue eyes, everything about her screamed imminent danger.

Such features and aura didn't affect the young Reeve though. Her desire to sate her curiosity over and over again always came first. Ever since she knew how to walk and talk, Caitlyn had always been keen with the act of investigating and giving her curiosity what it craves for. Her parents had even claimed more than once that she's too adventurous for her age, especially since most teenagers her age are more focused in building friendships with fellow students and making sure their social life is stable. No, Caitlyn was not at all like that.

This is where it all began. It started with her subtly eyeing the female outcast. The latter wasn't hard to find in the crowd of students. What, with her bubble gum pink hair and signature red leather jacket, Caitlyn easily caught her in her sights.

The fact that Vi showed not a single attempt in engaging in any type of interaction with the other students somewhat bothered Caitlyn. Was the fault in the pink-haired punk's side? Or maybe it was the students? That's one of the things Caitlyn promised herself she'd find out.

The longer Caitlyn kept her interest towards the pinkette, the more she learned about her. She discovered that Vi was able to attend PHS thanks to one of the scholarships the school itself offers. What further intrigued our little student-detective was that the scholarship Vi was under in one of the rarely acquired types. Meaning, the entrance and yearly requirements it possesses are considered by many to be impossible to meet. Even Caitlyn, once she read about the scholarship, believed that even she would not be able to meet the scholarship's given expectations.

This particular fact obviously stated that Vi has quite a wide range of knowledge that greatly surpasses nearly all the students in the academy. Caitlyn may not be fond of gambling, but she would be willing to bet that Vi can even top her own intellectual skill.

Years passed too fast for Caitlyn. Next thing she knew, she was in her last year in high school and was about to graduate in less than a month. She was excited, yes, but was immensely disappointed at the great possibility that she won't be able to truly uncover who Vi really is.

The past years have been hard for her, most especially when it came to the times that she dug around about Vi and her past. It was somewhat easier to find out about some of the pinkette's likes and dislikes, bit those were just minor details. When it came to general information though, all she found out was that Vi has exceptionally high grades, that she only lives with her mother at the poor part of Piltover and that her father was considered nonexistent.

Caitlyn's only assumption as to why Vi acts completely detached from the world is that she may have Daddy issues.

It's a stupid and shallow assumption, and even Caitlyn believed it is so. Unfortunately, she doesn't have much in her hands to know what else could the reason be.

Lately, she made a habit of staying until the school library closes for the day due to the final exams next week. She dearly wants to make her parents even more proud of her by showing them a tremendously high report card. Walking out of the school after class hours, Caitlyn slightly hunched herself and hid her face deeper into the scarf she has wrapped around her neck. The weather has been more frigid for the past couple of days, so Caitlyn should have probably anticipated it.

"Sure you can handle that, kid?" Came a voice from one end of the school parking lot.

Caitlyn turned her head to the direction of the voice's origin, her eyes landing on an old man in a worker's uniform, who scratched the back of his head as he watched a certain pink-haired teenager grunt out a reply in the process of her actions. Caitlyn's eyes widened at how big the crate Vi was loading at the back of a delivery truck. It was huge and looks heavier than Vi herself.

Once the wooden crate was loaded into the truck, the man let out a short hearty laugh, while Vi reached for her leather jacket slung on a nearby steel roadblock from the side. It made Caitlyn realize and take notice of how exposed Vi's muscular arms were. The black shirt the pinkette wore had its sleeves unevenly ripped, which openly presented the tattooed gears on her skin.

For the entire time she's been schoolmates with Vi, she had never seen those arms of hers completely exposed. The newly unveiled tattoos shortly amazed Caitlyn, but her attention soon zeroed in on the discolored patches of skin practically all over Vi's arms.

 _'Are those bruises?'_

Instead of putting her jacket on, Vi chose to sling it over her right shoulder as she walked towards the exit of the parking lot, acknowledging the old man's thanks with a mere nod.

Caitlyn deeply wanted to walk after Vi, but her carpool had already arrived. Once the sleek black car stopped in front of her and its door was opened for her, Caitlyn only hesitated in boarding the vehicle for a second before coming to a decision in her head. The moment her rear touched the cool leather seat of the backseat, Caitlyn immediate gave an order to her driver.

"Tail that girl over there."

"The one with pink hair, Miss?"

Caitlyn nodded, instantly prompting the driver to drive after the blue-eyed punk. Much to her misfortune, the car lightly jolted to a stop as soon as it entered the main road. The traffic that occupied the street caused Caitlyn to groan audibly from the backseat. She had not expected that rush hour would come this early. In less than a minute, she lost Vi in her sights.

She settled her back against her seat, nodding her head at the apology her driver uttered. She didn't really know the words she added as a reply to the driver, for her mind had drifted to the ocean of possibilities Vi would do tonight. Activities Caitlyn significantly wanted to see and witness, knowing it will tell her a great deal about Vi and the life she really has after school.

As the sky's glow faded into the night and became the canvas of millions of stars, time passed by quickly. Too quickly if someone were to ask Vi.

The punk-looking student sighed to herself as she stuffed the recently given bills in her pockets, mumbling her thanks to the man that ran the small restaurant. She had just finished unloading and storing all of the newly delivered crates and boxes of products and produce in the restaurant's storage room, which only earned her a couple of dollars that didn't make much of a difference in her worn and torn wallet of hers.

She had already visited the other shops and restaurants around the area and had collected only a meager sum of money with all the manual labor she did. Not all of them had jobs for her to do anyway, which made everything that's about to happen clear to Vi.

Her mother will surely not be pleased.  
Using her allowance that's supposed to be for tomorrow's school day, Vi bought some street food enough for one person before making her way to one of the rundown apartments at Gearway Street. She gave one of the stray dogs that approached her a gentle pet on the head before proceeding into one of the paint-peeling buildings.

Like always, the elevator was out of order, leaving Vi no choice but to take the stairs to get to the seventh floor. After the fourth flight of stairs, her legs we're screaming for her to rest. She's been walking and exhausting them ever since she left school, so the complaints her leg muscles gave her was understandable. That didn't stop her from continuing though. She even looked like she wasn't in pain.

When she finally arrived at the seventh floor and had opened one of the units with her key, she stepped inside her apartment and stepped over a freshly emptied bottle of alcohol near the doorway.

"Vi? Is that you?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." She answered once her mother spotted her. "You bought alcohol again, Mom?"

Her inquiry was blatantly ignored. Instead, her mother placed the bottle of alcohol she had in hand down on the old wooden coffee table and the cigarette she had in hand on the ashtray. Standing up, she approached her daughter and laid a hand out, her other hand planted on her hip.

"How much is it today?"

"I bought you dinner." Vi handed her mother the food she bought first, which the parent carelessly tossed to the coffee table before turning back to her and stretching her hand out again.

"I asked for the money, Vi. Not food."

"I..." Vi's shoulders slumped, her hand hesitating halfway inside her pocket. In that current situation, Vi looked nothing like the tough and frightening girl from school that looks like she can beat the entire football team by herself. No, this Vi... This was the real Vi. "I didn't make much today."

"Your wallet. Now."

"I promise I'll make more tomor...-"

"Wallet, Vi!" Her mother abruptly shouted, jaw clenching and face twisting into an irritated expression.

Doing her best not to appear weak and afraid, Vi withdrew her wallet from her pocket and handed it to her only parent, who snatched it the second it was within reach.

Vi wanted to run. Truly, she did. Not only was her whole body sore from all the work she did and nearly void of energy, her shoulders and arms were still tingling with some leftover pain from last night's punishment. She knew that if she did run, her mother will eventually find her. She had nowhere to go, which only leaves the shithole she calls her house the only place she could end up at in the long run.

"This isn't even half of what I told you!"

Vi flinched when her wallet was tossed towards her face, her hand barely blocking it in time. The small and now empty item fell to the floor, while the thrower herself began her loud rant. The yelled words didn't reach Vi's attention as much as it usually does as she crouched to the floor to retrieve her wallet, only for her legs to collapse and cause her to fall on her knees.

Fatigue was setting in and the moment her legs saw the chance, it caved in from all the pain and shut down so suddenly. Before Vi could realize that her mother had taken the old wooden cane beside the little beaten-down TV, a sharp strike of agony filled her entire form, most of the pain coming from her shoulder.

Vi released a brief cry of pain as she lost her balance and fell on the floor and on her side, hand clutching her recently struck left shoulder. Her lips trembled just like how her body shuddered visibly underneath the looming shadow of her mother.

"How many times do I have to do this for you to learn, Vi!?"

The cane made contact with her back the moment her body rolled enough to the side for it to be completely vulnerable for an attack. Vi yelped while tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"You know we need money for rent this month!"

"We still...! Have a week!" Vi wheezed out with massive difficulty as she tried with all her remaining strength to push herself off the floor.

"Are you talking back to me!?"

A loud thud sounded once her mother kicked her at the stomach, the abused pinkette's body colliding with the nearby wall.

"Disrespectful brat!" Her mother pulled the cane back...

"Agh!" Vi cried out once the cane crashed against her temple. Her head even bounced off the hollow, wallpaper-covered wall in addition to the former strike.

Her whole world was spinning around her. The line of vision that was previously clear was now filled with black spots. There was also this sonic-like screech ringing in her ears and head, giving her probably the worst headache she has ever experienced. This wasn't the first time her mother had struck her on the head, but it's been a long while ever since she did.

Tears left her hardly open eyes, its drops falling so clearly and shining against her face's skin. Despite drowning in unimaginable pain, Vi still managed to make eye contact with her mother.

"I'm sorry..." She croaked out, weakly raising a quivering hand to uselessly shield herself from her abusive parent. "I'll... I'll do better... somehow... tomorrow... I promise..."

Just like that, her mother's enraged expression softened. The cane was dropped to the side and her injured body was cradled by the abuser herself, who kneeled beside her in a blink of an eye. Vi was gradually losing her consciousness, her body begging to finally leave its awakened state and fall into a painless slumber, while her mother began running her hand though her pink hair in a loving way.

"I know, Vi. I know." The older woman murmured, holding her closely. "Rest now. You still have school tomorrow."

Regardless of being beaten and hit by the woman that held her now, Vi's lips curved into a pained smile while she leaned her head closer to her mother, a breathless and hoarse laugh leaving her.

"Yeah, Mom..."

"I love you so much, Vi."

Vi parted her lips to reply, but all that left her was a breath before she completely lost her grip on reality.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The following day, Caitlyn woke up in her queen-size bed, a sleepy expression occupying her face as she stretched her arms upward and bent back slightly. A few seconds after she registered in her brain that it was time for her to prepare for school, she became even more awake than before.

Today was the day Caitlyn was going to talk to Vi. As in, approach her and strike up a conversation with her. Most students would see that as a form of suicide. Caitlyn didn't really think much about what she had heard from one of her classmates, Jayce.

One of the students, Ezreal, had accidentally spilled some cola on Vi during lunchtime a couple of months ago, which resulted in the blond student being shoved in a trash can. Yes, it's a typical bully response, but Caitlyn honestly thought Vi held herself back in that situation. If Vi's intimidating and built form was able to speak, it would obviously say how Vi was, and still is, absolutely capable in beating the pulp out of Ezreal.

Caitlyn was somehow confident that Vi wouldn't stuff her in a locker or throw her in the trash like what she did to Ezreal. Deep inside though, she's hoping Vi won't punch the living daylight out of her once she approaches.

With her choice made and plan laid out in her head, Caitlyn left her bed and began to prepare for the day ahead of her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Even though she's just about to wake up from her unconscious state, Vi still felt like she didn't get enough rest. Heavy eyelids opening in a leisure manner, weary blue orbs searching for the coffee table in a tired pace. When Vi saw that the food on the coffee table was gone, its empty food case abandoned, an exhausted but grateful smile reached her lips.

"She ate them... Thank God." She felt the worry within her vanish as she started the process in pushing herself off the floor. Once she was in a seated position, she spotted her mother sleeping peacefully on the couch, the cane that was used to hit her back to its previous place in the room. Shaking her head briefly, she directed her attention and reached out for the forgotten wallet on the floor, which she stored back inside her pocket.

When she began to stand, her body angrily protested. She was feeling the aftershocks of everything from last night as she painfully forced her own body to stand on its two feet. Muting the furious refusal of her body, Vi made her way to the cracked mirror hanging on one of the nails on the wall. Once she saw her reflection, she sighed.

There was a bruise on her face already. Without any make-up at her disposal, Vi had no choice but to decide whether or not just go to school and let everyone see her new bruise or she could just miss school and focus on earning money for her mother. After all, the woman was expecting more tonight.

She took one of the towels hanging on a different nail on the wall, bringing it with her as she made her way to their tiny bathroom to take a cold shower and finally start her day. After showering and donning an old white shirt, a pair of loose denim pants and worn-out sneakers, Vi set out to find some money she could rake up to avoid another caning from her only parent.

Within an hour, every joint she usually got odd jobs from we're freshly cleaned out. She cursed under her breath as she thought about the other people who had done those errands first and beat her to it. All that's left now was to drop by at one of the car wash place she knows. The boss there was usually nice enough to give her some small jobs for a quick buck. Hopefully, he had some for her now.

As if the Heavens had heard her unsaid prayer...

As soon as she stepped inside the wide and open garage of the car wash, the owner of the place immediately called her name, face looking relieved and thankful that she had arrived.

"Vi!"

"Hey, Corks," She started once the man in charge was in front of her. "Do you have a job for me here? I really need some money right now."

"Budget's getting tight, huh?" Corki knowingly said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I actually do have a job for you."

Vi's eyes widened, hope filling those still tired eyes. "Really?"

"You see," Corki scratched his chin as he continued, "Twitch won't be showing up today. Damn kid's been sick for the past two days."

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"You remember the car wash house calls? I got ten of them all lined up to be done today!" Corki then grinned. "If you wash all ten of them cars, then half of the total payment's yours."

"You serious!?" Vi asked back in surprise.

"Yeah," Before she could see it coming, Corki reached up and gave her face poke, specifically on the spot where her bruise is. "You look like you need it more than I do. Besides, you'll be saving my business' reputation if you finish all of them. It's a win-win. So, you in?"

Vi nodded, a determined look on her face. She was sure that her mother won't have any reason to beat the crap out of her once she's finished with Corki's clients. Not bothering on wasting any valuable time, Vi got one of Corki's trucks loaded with tools and supplies and sped off to the first address in the list that was given to her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Classes for the day we're over, but Caitlyn couldn't bring herself to vanquish the worry stirring within her. She wasn't worried for the exams though, unlike the other students around her. Actually, she was worried for Vi.

She had dropped by at Professor Heimerdinger's office earlier to inquire about the person running in her mind the entire day. The blond educator told her that he has been worried of Vi ever since day one. He wanted to make time to at least visit the pinkette, but he's a professor well-known throughout Valoran, which requires him to be practically everywhere but Vi's home. Seeing that Caitlyn expresses concern for one of his top students, he decided to give her the student's address.

Acquiring Vi's address was probably one of the greatest things Caitlyn had ever done. She had always wanted to know and see where Vi lives. She also chalked Vi's home environment as a possible cause for her behavior in school. When she got inside her carpool and had given her driver the address, the man in front of the wheel gave her an uncertain look over his shoulder.

"Are you sure we should go to this destination you have in mind, Miss?" The driver worriedly asked, knowing the poor part of town isn't really the safest place to be at, especially for someone rich and beautiful like Caitlyn.

"Yes." Caitlyn answered straight. "This person is... a friend. I want to pay her a visit, since she was not present in class today."

The driver still looked unsure, but nonetheless started his drive to the designated location, silently hoping Caitlyn's parents won't fire him for bringing her to a dangerous place.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Stopping herself from grinning, Vi couldn't help but be proud of herself. She had earned more than enough of what her mother was expecting to receive from her tonight. She was greatly hoping that the bills she has in her wallet would appease her mom for at least a few days. If it does, then that would save her from two to three rounds of beating.

Too distracted with her internal celebration, Vi didn't notice the two burly men that she walked past, who eyed her intently before tailing her. Just when she did notice the shadows they casted from behind, it was too late. One of them immediately restrained her arms from behind, while the other moved to her front and pulled her wallet out of her pocket.

"What do we have here?" The guy that took her wallet mockingly asked, grinning.

"No!" Vi made a move to break out of the other's constricting grasp, but before she could fully do so, a pocket knife was drawn and flashed right in front of her face, halting her struggles in a heartbeat's worth of time.

"I suggest you don't follow us, pinky." The knife-wielding bastard said to her. "Unless you want to lose an eye or a finger, then be our fucking guest."

Vi yelped when the second man abruptly threw her to the side, her body landing on the hard ground with a muffled crash. The moment her body made contact with the dirt, it sent a piercing jolt of pain throughout her body. It woke up all the agony within her bruises underneath her clothes. Vi cried out and grunted breathlessly after, not knowing what part of her body should she touch and attempt to ease the surging pain each bruise gave out.

When the pain did subside to a bearable numbness, Vi found herself just lying on the sidewalk, eyes staring blankly at the darkening sky. There were no people seen in the streets. Being out at the low part of the city after 5 o'clock is a huge risk, for thugs and thieves like the ones that just robbed her usually prowl in that time. Her tears, sneaky bastards are what they are, were once again showing how vulnerable and weak she was in that very moment. How could she be so careless? What did she do wrong?

What...

Vi closed her eyes, shoulders shaking as she quietly cried in the shadows of the fading daylight.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked the sky as she parted her eyelids open. "What did I do dammit... To deserve this?"

Grinning through her tears, Vi pushed her back off the road and momentarily got on shaky legs. Thankfully, she didn't collapse soon after. Once her legs were stable and somewhat revived, Vi began her slow walk back home, mentally preparing herself for the wrath of her mother and the strike of the infamous cane that has assisted greatly in inflicting the bruises she bears and walks around in every single damn day.

Like a zombie, Vi arrived at the apartment building, eyes gazing at the dilapidated structure with no emotion whatsoever. It's as if everything inside of her was dead. Maybe they were. She honestly hoped they are.

"Hey, Vi!" A rugged looking biker called her name from his parking place on the sidewalk. "Tell your Mom to come down, alright? Gonna take her out for some fun time tonight!"

Vi blankly stated at the laughing biker before making her way to meet her inevitable destiny. Each step her feet took and each blink her eyes performed, the more Vi could feel herself weaken. Physically, mentally, emotionally... She was losing herself and she knows it.

She blinked.

She was in the apartment unit, her mother standing in front of her, all dressed up for her date night.

No, it was too fast. She wanted to rewind time. She didn't want to go through this again.

 _'Someone please...'_

"Your date's downstairs." She told her mother.

"I know." Her mother replied, finishing on putting her fake gold earrings and turning to her with a sweet smile. "Now, the money, Vi. I need it for tonight."

 _'I'm here... If only someone could see me... Hear me...'_

Instead of cowering and attempt to shrink herself away, Vi grinned dazedly and said, "I got robbed on the way home. Isn't that great?"

Why...?

Why did it have to be like this?

Why was she on the floor again?

Her mother towered over her once more, cane whipping down on her and bringing consecutive strikes to her body. She raised her hands as a vain attempt to lessen the pain, but no, she didn't need them. In the end, she gave up and let them drop. Each hit that landed on her chest, her legs, her arms, her shoulders, her everywhere... They all _hurt_.

 ** _CRACK!_**

An echoing crack sounded and filled the whole unit, tense silence following it immediately after. The pain... The agony can be seen through the tear-stained face of the fallen pinkette, a pained grin on her face.

 _'Finally...'_ Vi thought, grinning while she felt some thick liquid run over her lips. _'It finally broke...'_

Her mother threw the splintered cane, shaking her head.

"You're lucky my date is calling for me. This punishment of yours is not finished." The woman said to her daughter. "I'll be back for you later."

 ** _Slam!_**

Vi was struggling to keep her eyes open. Her mother had struck her head more than once, which mainly explains the headache that threatened to rip her head into two was intensifying. With a trembling hand, she touched the top of her upper lip, pulling her fingers back and seeing its tips licked by blood.

The blood wasn't from the beating. It was from her. She herself abused her body. Making it do extreme manual labors, giving it insufficient time of sleep, not nourishing it with enough food, of course it's bound to attack her as well. Her entire body ached, her nose was bleeding and as this all happened, she can feel her body temperature increasing. A fever. She was sure she's getting one as she bled and ached on the floor.

Vi closed her eyes and silently wished everything would go back to how they used to be. The time when her mother's bipolar disorder was still tamed and under control. Unfortunately, her father, who she heard came from the rich community, only saw her mother as a disposable mistress. Here Vi was though, paying the price that's not even hers to pay.

She tried standing, but her body would not allow it. Vi grinned through the pain again, wanting to laugh at how pathetic she has become.

Well, it's not like anyone's going to miss her if she dies on the spot, right?

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Turquoise eyes full of worry and anxiety, Caitlyn gazed up from her place at the parked car to one of the windows of the old apartment. The same open window where tormented cries originated just a moment ago. Caitlyn honestly doesn't know if it's good or bad that the agonized cries and unpleasant sound of something hitting someone has stopped. She and the driver nearly jumped when a woman suddenly came out of the building after a minute, happily greeting the biker that waited on his motorcycle at the sidewalk.

"Let's go, honey!"

The moment the biker drove away with the woman, Caitlyn instantly left the car and ran up the entrance of the apartment. The driver stumbled out of the vehicle, locking it in a hurry before chasing after the younger female. Caitlyn can hear and feel her heart pounding as she thought about what has happened to Vi.

All the abuse she heard... It all explains perfectly why Vi wore bruises as if they we're her own tattoos.

Caitlyn wanted to slap herself. How can she not see the call for help Vi was giving off? She was being detached for a reason. Deep inside of her, she was hoping to be noticed. To be sought by somebody. To be rescued from the hellish life she's been living.

And Caitlyn was right.

Vi may not know it, but that was her way of calling for help.

When Caitlyn and her driver arrived at the specific unit, the former truly felt her hate for Vi's mother increase when she twisted the knob without any effort. The woman left the door unlocked, leaving Vi free for anyone to harm her or do something much worse.

Her midnight hair swished around as her head did, eyes seeking for a significant pinkette. When her eyes landed on the lone form on the floor, Caitlyn abruptly choked back a sob. Her tears appeared at the corner of her eyes almost immediately after she saw Vi's state.

"Vi!" She cried out, running towards the severely beaten female.

The second her hands touched Vi's shoulders, the latter jumped and let out a frightened but choked scream.

"N-No!" Vi choked out, eyes barely opening. "I don't want to hurt anymore! Please! It already hurts!"

"Vi, Vi," Caitlyn held her face and looked into those fear-filled blues. "It's me! It's Caitlyn!"

When Vi realized that it wasn't her violent mother that was with her, her fear dissolved and was replaced with complete agony and depression. She tried her hardest to at least hold Caitlyn's hand, but she couldn't move her body. All she could do was cry. Become vulnerable to the last person she would have expected would give a damn about her.

"Oh, Vi... What did she do to you?" Caitlyn was unable to suppress her tears as she brushed Vi's hair away from her face. Behind her, the driver was already in the middle of calling for an ambulance, looking extremely stressed out.

"Caitlyn..." Vi breathed out in a shaky manner. "Caitlyn..."

"I'm here, Vi. I'm here." Caitlyn responded, pursing her lips firmly as she gazed at the other with a pained look.

"Don't leave me... Please... Please, please, please, please..." Vi began to plead, shaking even more than before.

Caitlyn, just like Vi, continued to cry, holding Vi so dearly close to her. She was awfully hoping her embrace would give Vi the reassurance she needs and that it gives her the hope she's been seeking for. To think, this was the first time she has ever spoken with Vi, yet Caitlyn found it all too familiar. It's as if her holding Vi, being close to her, was something that's supposed to happen from the beginning.

"Help is coming, Vi, alright? Just wait a little longer..."

And finally, Vi uttered the words she has been desperately wanting to say from the very beginning...

"Help me..."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 ** _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_ _._**

The hospital room was all white. The bed was white. The walls were white. The sheets were white. The floor was white. Everything was white. The only splash of color was Vi's pink hair, and the worried Reeve seated on a chair positioned directly at the right side of the bed. Caitlyn's eyes were focused on Vi's peaceful slumbering expression, her hands enveloping the patient's right. After her parents found out about everything, they've started making some calls for Vi's sake.

Regardless of all the tattoos decorating her body and how intimidating she usually looked, Vi was only 17 years old. One year older than Caitlyn. What worried Caitlyn is that Vi would surely end up spending a year, or at least a few months, at an orphanage due to the abuse her mother has been doing to her for the past couple of years. The social services would surely not let such act happen again.

Caitlyn had opened to her parents about considering on taking Vi in. Not as her adoptive sister, but at least as a part of their household. In all honesty, she's actually scared that Vi might get angry at her if she were end up at an orphanage. Generally, she's just scared of what Vi might think of her and the situation now.

...

...

...

...

...

"Ugh..."

Caitlyn jumped on her seat once she heard Vi's quiet groan as she slowly roused out of her sleep. The first thing her eyes did was look around her unfamiliar surroundings, mild panic flashing across those exhausted blues of hers.

"Vi..." Caitlyn whispered, giving her right hand a small squeeze.

Immediately, Vi whipped her gaze to Caitlyn, staring at her with confusion and disbelief. She wasn't able to say anything, since Vi had turned away and shook her head.

"What am I doing here?" Vi asked, voice sounding as stiff she looked. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Vi, your mother had...-"

"I _know_ what she did. I asked, _why_ am I here?"

"Why else? You were bleeding, Vi."

"That's because I didn't take care of myself. That's it."

"Your mother abuses you!" Caitlyn's hold on her hand tightened, an extremely concerned look in her eyes. "You could have died!"

Vi yanked her hand away from Caitlyn as if she was the abuser. "Look, that's my business. Not yours!"

"Vi, I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't want your help, alright?"

"Listen, Vi. Whatever your problem is, you don't need your mother to overcome it. She's the last person you will ever need."

"I know that!"

Caitlyn couldn't stop herself from snapping at this absurd denial Vi was presenting. "Then _why_ stay!?"

"Because _she_ needs _me_!"

Her eyes fell down to her lap, while Vi directed to the left side of the room, a stressed and completely troubled expression on her face. She knew Caitlyn means well... but so does she.

"She was already left by the guy she loved... I don't want her to feel that pain again."

"So you'll sacrifice yourself?" Caitlyn asked in a whisper. "You'll be selfless until you suffer death through internal bleeding? All thanks to your mother?"

"She's _sick_ , Reeve." Vi gritted out. "She's bipolar and I'm the only person that can ever tolerate her behavior."

"You are, but do you actually think your body can last longer than it already had?"

"I wouldn't know if I don't try it."

"Vi!" Caitlyn raised her head, her gaze full of emotion meeting Vi's. "You can't just let her do this! You'll die!"

"Then prepare a casket, will you?"

Her teeth clenched as soon as heard those sarcastically uttered words. Standing up, Caitlyn grabbed the front of Vi's hospital gown and pulled her close as she voiced out all her heart. "Why can't you see how valuable your life is!? Do you not see yourself worthy of living a life without any of this hellish struggles!?"

"It's not like I have a choice!" Vi retorted angrily. "I was _born_ into this! Unlike _someone_ who doesn't need to lift a single finger just to get what she wants!"

"Vi!"

"What the hell's your problem, Reeve?" The pinkette growled, glaring at Caitlyn.

" _You_ are my problem! And it _murders_ me from within that you refuse to accept the help I'm trying to give!"

"I didn't ask for it!"

"You did! When I held you for the first time, you begged me not to leave you! It was _you_! You were the one who _asked_ for help!"

"I don't _want_ it!"

"But you _need_ it!"

"..." Vi stared at Caitlyn, watching those tears run down her perfectly flawless face and make those turquoise gems shine brighter than diamonds itself. Her words made so much sense, but she denied all of them and stuck to the lies and denial she fed herself.

"I've always been watching you, Vi... It gives me great agony, now knowing I could have helped you from the beginning." Caitlyn confessed. "Ever since then, I didn't know what was happening to me. What I was feeling... It's like my world began to revolve around you. I wanted to know everything about you, Vi. Needed to. You intrigued me. And last night... I... I realized something. I can feel my heart. It's aching so much. It..."

"Get off." Vi firmly pushed Caitlyn away, cutting her off as she lied back on her bed and on her side, back facing Caitlyn. "Revolve around someone else. Tell your stupid heart to beat for someone worth beating for."

Caitlyn sat back down her chair, feeling defeated and heartbroken. It wasn't because Vi had mercilessly rejected her and practically dragged her confession to the mud, but she was so affected with the fact that she failed in making see Vi how much she matters to her.

She dearly hoped Vi would give her another chance to try later on.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Eyes opening, Vi carefully sat up and looked towards Caitlyn, who had fallen asleep with her face buried in the arms propped on the side of the bed. She just stared at the sleeping female, knowing she had quietly cried herself to sleep, while Vi herself just pretended to be slumber the world away.

"Why me, Reeve?" She asked in the lowest whisper she could manage. "You can do so much better..."

In the most quiet way possible, Vi began removing the wires attached to her, turning off the heart monitor first before tugging its wire off of her. It was painful and difficult, but Vi got out of the hospital gown and into her clothes, which we're folded at the bedside. She made her way to the door, only to stop the moment she clutched the silver knob. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder and towards the unconscious female, her expression becoming forlorn.

"I need you, Caitlyn... But you don't need me."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Unable to stop herself from limping with each step, Vi hesitantly walked inside her apartment. She closed the door behind quietly, heading the living room area, where she found her mother worriedly watching the news on their pathetic excuse of a television.

"Hey, Mom."

Vi's mother turned to her in an instant, eyes widening and filling up with relief. "Vi!"

Vi opened her arms, hugging her mother the moment the older woman jumped into it. The embrace was returned with a motherly warmth, which Vi relished deeply as she firmly held her mother against her.

"I heard you were brought to the hospital, but I didn't know where! Are you alright?"

Vi smiled, savoring the worry and concern her mother gave and felt for her, which she's sure won't last until tomorrow. She nodded her head and wiped some tears away from her eyes. Her mother smiled comfortingly at her, wiping her face with the sleeve of her worn-out robe.

"I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry."

"For a second, I thought you left me... Just like how your Dad left us."

Shaking her head, she pulled her mother back in for a hug. "Never, Mom. I'll stay with you forever."

The parent of the pinkette smiled again and held Vi as tight as her daughter clutched her. "Thank you, sweetheart."

...

...

...

...

...

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Vi and her mom turned to the front door, their moment interrupted by an unexpected visitor. They both exchanged looks of confusion, while the older woman began to make her way to the door.

"I wonder who it could be..."

Vi followed after her mother, not liking the feeling she had at the pit of her stomach. "Mom, I don't think you should answer that..."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

The door swung open...

"Ma'am," Two men and one woman dressed in business attires stood at their doorstep, and behind them, two cops can be seen in tow. It was the woman who spoke. "Are you the mother of this teenager?"

Vi's eyes widened, while her mother replied, "Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?"

"Sorry, ma'am, but you need to come with us down at the station." One of suit-wearing men said.

"Wait a minute, why?" Vi questioned, shielding her mother with her own body. "Why are you taking my mom? She didn't do anything wrong!"

The three professionals exchanged looks before refocusing their eyes on her, their gazes looking apologetic but knowing. Vi gulped. They know about the abuse. They were there to take her mother away from her. She shook her head, refusing to give her mother up.

"No... She didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but your mother needs to come with us, and so do you."

Without any choice, she and her mother were escorted down to the lobby. Vi's gaze was lowered, her eyes focused on her feet as she let the professional workers guide her. In her peripherals, she can see how afraid her mother is about the situation. Of course she would be. She wasn't in the raging level she usually is. She was in her vulnerable and defenseless state, something Vi rarely sees.

Outside, the blue and red lights of the police cruiser blinked brightly, but that didn't take the chance away from Vi for her to see Caitlyn standing beside a black vehicle, her father standing with her.

Vi's lips trembled as she opened them as she and Caitlyn made eye contact. The British female looked at her with a deep apologetic gaze and that was all what Vi needed to know why all of this was happening.

" _Why?_ " She could only mouth to Caitlyn, whose eyes looks like glass that's about to shatter into clear drops. All she got was the mouthed answer of the person her eyes gazed into with absolute desperation.

" _I'm sorry._ "

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Taking off her shirt, Vi discarded the described article of clothing into the hamper before lying down on the queen-size bed she still hasn't gotten used to. She gazed up at the ceiling, wearing nothing but her jogging shorts and its matching sports bra.

Two weeks ago, her mother was arrested for child abuse and was sentenced to jail for ten years. Then, in less than two weeks, she found out her mother had found a way to commit suicide in her cell. Lastly, she graduated from high school yesterday.

When she climbed up the stage and accepted her medals and diploma, she had looked towards the audience, hoping to get maybe a glimpse of her mother's ghost. It wasn't really prohibited and considered wrong to hope.

All she saw were random faces. All of them.

All except for one...

Caitlyn.

The mentioned honor roll student was clapping and smiling genuinely at her, clearly proud that Vi had graduated like her. Regardless though, Vi didn't flash a smile at her in return. Instead, she just proceeded down the stage, ignoring the feel of Caitlyn's gaze stuck on her as she made her way back to her seat.

Caitlyn's mother took the liberty in distributing her daughter's and Vi's college application letters to the prestigious universities around Valoran. Vi simply thanked the woman before she left the living room and made her way to the room she now calls her sleeping quarters. She lived with Caitlyn and her parents at their estate ever since her mother was arrested, but that didn't mean she regularly interacted with the household members. She actually stayed in her room as much as possible.

Despite being completely distant, Evangelyn Reeve still saw potential in Vi. Of course when she and her husband had took the pinkette in, they had read her school records, which are beyond exceptional for someone from lowtown.

Vi released a soft grunt as she got off the bed, planning on continuing her workout by using the treadmill Caitlyn's father had generously gifted her with when she moved in with them. Calum Reeve took notice of how muscular Vi is, so he bought her a treadmill and a weightlifting machine for her to maintain her well-built physique.

The two have been nothing but nice and kind to her, but Vi still found it different and wrong. She wasn't used to the fact that there's no type of conflict around her. Problems have always been close to her. Most especially the ground. She's practically best friends with it.

Vi stopped in front of the full body mirror, eyes roaming around the exposed skin. The bruises were still there, but they didn't look as fresh and painful as they once were. After all, her body now had a gratifying break from physical violence.

She was just about to get on the treadmill when three consecutive knocks suddenly came. She sighed and turned to the door, which was slowly pushed open, one particular Reeve poking her head inside the room.

"Vi? Are you occupied?"

When their eyes met, Vi sighed again and walked back towards her bed, sitting at the foot of it and wordlessly telling Caitlyn to join her with her stare. The youngest Reeve understood her invitation and accepted it without hesitation, closing the door behind her before she headed towards Vi. The conversation didn't immediately start though, since Caitlyn was still thinking how she should start it, while Vi didn't really want to talk in the first place.

"I don't mean to be an asshole, but if you just want to sit here and look pretty, then I'm going back to my workout."

"No, Vi, it's just..." Caitlyn blushed lightly when Vi shifted and turned to face her. "I merely wanted to check if you are well."

Vi took a breath, knowing Caitlyn still had something else to say but didn't know how to verbalize it. She scratched her head, already having a hunch at what matter Caitlyn wants to tackle.

Admittedly, Caitlyn is a beauty. Vi wasn't blind. She knows that much. What she also knows is that there's a huge possibility for Caitlyn to jeopardize her reputation due to these feelings she has for her. If Vi was completely honest, Caitlyn is absolutely her type of girl she'd date and be in a relationship with, but she was afraid of the future.

What if their relationship did blossom and the public catches wind of it? It might damage the Reeve family's clean and pristine reputation. Vi didn't want to be another problem. Most importantly, the last thing she'll ever want is for her savior to blame her if that were to happen. She may not show it, but she too has began to deeply care for Caitlyn. She was the angel that rescued her from her despair, and possibly even death. Vi would do everything to deny herself what she wants, especially if it means well for the person involved.

Of course everyone has their limits in the end. Could Vi really resist Caitlyn?

"Let's just get this out of the way." Vi started, brushing her hair back. "Caitlyn, you have a crush on me, I get it. It's nice and all, but...-"

Caitlyn, despite the pink tint in her cheek, still voiced out her words in a firm and confident tone. "It's not just a crush, Vi. That's something I'm absolutely sure of."

"Obsession, then?"

"Vi!" Caitlyn lightly glared. "My feelings are utterly genuine! They are also not something to joke about."

"I know." Vi snorted. "That's why you should stop it."

"I, what?"

Vi sighed once again. "You're the one playing around with it. I mean, come on. You're saying you, what, fell in love with me?"

"Yes!" Caitlyn confirmed, annoyed that Vi seemed to have no intention in taking the conversation seriously.

"Nope, not happening. You're crazy." Vi stood up and tried walking towards the bathroom as a form of quick escape. Unfortunately for her, Caitlyn got off the bed as well and clutched one of her wrists. She can easily yank it away, but she didn't. She turned and faced the other female again. "What is it about me that you like so much?"

"Well, for one thing, you're more charming up close." Caitlyn pointed out with a serious look.

Vi, for what seemed like forever, never thought she'd feel any type of amusement in her life again, but Caitlyn's first point nearly made her crack an amused smile. Keyword, nearly.

"You like me because of what I look like?" She asked with a somewhat deadpan expression.

The blush on Caitlyn's cheeks worsened. "It's not only that."

"You sure?"

"I had to say something to stop you. It was the first thing that came into mind."

Vi gave a sarcastic scoff-like laugh, pulling her wrist away from Caitlyn's loosened grasp and crossing her arms after. "What else do you like about me, then?"

The pink color in Caitlyn's cheeks made her look awfully cute and it somehow tempted Vi to give those cheeks a pinch. She never really did have any chances in being childish, or have a normal childhood in the first place. Maybe this was her child-self wanting to come out.

"Oh, well..." Caitlyn cleared her throat and smoothened the front of her violet blouse. "One, you're incredibly smart. It's a trait I find greatly attractive."

"My brain is flattered." Came Vi's half-sarcastic comment.

"Two, you're rather soft under all that tough demeanor of yours. It's quite nice that you are." Caitlyn smiled, recalling how Vi had helped the delivery man load the crate in exchange for nothing but thanks. "Three, you're a hard worker and that you would stop at nothing to make sure you do what you need to do."

When Caitlyn lifted her gaze and looked into Vi's, she found those heart-stopping blues looking at her with softness, warmth, and, could Caitlyn be hallucinating, love?

"And your eyes..."

Once her eyes were mentioned, Vi realized that she had fallen too deep in the act of gazing at Caitlyn, prompting her to be caught red-handed. This time, it was her cheeks that became flushed pink. She snapped her eyes away and directed it to the side, trying her best not to blush further.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Vi." Caitlyn took a step forward and reached forward, cupping Vi's cheeks with her hands while, due to the height difference, she looked up and met Vi's gaze, which was left with not a single chance in looking away again. "No matter what you say or do, just by looking in your eyes, it presents to me the only opportunity to truly know you."

"Caitlyn..."

Just by deeply gazing into them, Caitlyn instantly saw the fear.

"What are you afraid of?"

Vi couldn't stop herself from smiling through her fear and sorrow. "Regret."

Caitlyn leaned in and just when their lips were about to touch, she stopped and whispered, "Do I look like I would regret falling in love with someone like you?"

"I'm damaged goods," Vi murmured, frowning, while she held Caitlyn's hips to push her back. "Of course you would."

"And you call me the crazy one." Caitlyn said before finally closing the space between them. Vi became still once Caitlyn's soft lips touched her slightly dry ones. Honestly, Caitlyn grew nervous from inside when Vi showed no plans in returning the kiss. Before she could think about ending the kiss though, she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her and pull her firmly closer than she already was.

Caitlyn's lips parted and Vi's tongue wasted not even a second in taking the chance to explore her mouth. Caitlyn buried one of her hands in Vi's hair, using it to deepen the kiss. She gasped when she felt Vi grab her by the ass and pull her off the floor and completely into her arms.

"Vi..." She breathed out when Vi pulled away and broke their kiss. Caitlyn now looked down into those blue pools of love thanks to the owner of it, who carried her without difficulty.

"I don't think your parents will approve of me taking your virginity."

Vi became as rigid as a statue when Caitlyn pulled her hands away and began to unbutton her blouse. Once the blouse was undone and was thrown somewhere over Vi's shoulder, it revealed the dark violet bra it concealed beneath it. Gulping visibly, Vi looked back to Caitlyn's face with a much redder face.

"It is merely seven o'clock. They would not be back from the charity event until midnight." Caitlyn said, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. "Besides, they do know I'm too adventurous for my age."

Vi's eyes widened the moment Caitlyn tossed her bra over her shoulder. "Would I be considered a prude if I say I'm not ready to die through heart attack?"

Caitlyn chuckled and took Vi's face in her hands again, lips gently planting a kiss on the pinkette's. "Who said anything about me giving you my cherry tonight?"

With a nod of her head to the direction of the bed, Caitlyn found herself laid on Vi's bed, while the latter hovered above her, breathing slightly uneven and eyes flicking down to her exposed breasts from time to time. Surprisingly though, when she tried switching positions with Vi, the other allowed her to do so. Once she was on top, she swiftly moved her skirt aside and placed her crotch on Vi's warm thigh.

"There's such a thing as passionate kissing." Caitlyn said before she began to thrust her hips in a slow fashion. "In layman's term... I think it's called heavy make-out."

While Vi gripped her hips and assisted her with her thrusts, she leaned down and began what she guaranteed. A heavy make-out session. Vi moved one of her hands on her butt to continue its assistance with her thrusting, while the other snaked towards her chest and groped one of breasts. Caitlyn gasped and moaned into their lips' steamy act, becoming even more aroused with Vi's flicking and pinching of her nipples.

"Vi... That's... That's it..." She breathed out when they took a break from all the saliva-exchange. The pinkette smiled at how she reacted, head moving towards her chest. Caitlyn threw her head back the moment she felt Vi's lips began to suck on her right nipple, her left being teased by dexterous fingers.

"Never knew making-out was this hot." Vi spoke as she suckled Caitlyn's nipple fervently.

Caitlyn took a breath before grasping some of Vi's hair and lightly forcing her to make eye contact, which was easily complied with. No words left Caitlyn though due to the fact that Vi flashed a dopey grin at her.

"You know what, since you're being the aggressive one in this relationship of ours, I think it's time I even out the scale."

A squeak of surprise came from Caitlyn the moment Vi abruptly pulled her down to the bed. In a few seconds worth of time, Caitlyn was lying on her side, while Vi was embracing her in a comfortably firm and warm hold from behind.

"W-Wha...?"

Vi grinned from behind and gave her exposed shoulder a quick kiss.

"I'll be the square one."

Caitlyn's eyes widened, head turning enough for her to look over her shoulder and meet Vi's playful grin. "Are you... Are you actually serious about this?"

"What do you think?" Came the teasing question.

"Vi!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I find myself wondering why I'm not in the mood in writing full mature scenes and steamy exchanges. Why is that? Readers, help me get my motivation back! 😭_

 _The part of the abuse towards Vi, probably half of it is based on a true story. (Probably explains why this made me cry a bit in a few parts 😭) The ending is also true though! The two people involved ended up together! Yay! 😄_

 _I need motivation to update "You Don't Own Me"... 😰😓😱😭 Reader-senpai! Help meeee! 😭 As soon as I finish it, I can finally continue_ ** _"Skin"_** _(V x C) and probably upload_ ** _"The Cure"_** _(L x D)! 😨 Note, both stories are probably going to be **less than ten to fifteen chapters**. They're just short stories, yeah? :3_

 _Oh, by the way, due to a very_ ** _displeasured reader_** _of mine, I'm in the progress of making the mature scene continuation of_ ** _MF x Kai'Sa_** _. 😄 (You know who you are 😉)_

 _LASTLY! If you're a_ ** _Frozen Lotus shipper/supporte_ _r_** _, I suggest you vote between the two below. 😄_

 _Which one do you readers prefer for me to prioritize? (Any will do for me)_

 ** _"Bad Things"_ _-_ _Pirate Katarina x Government Captain Ashe_**

 ** _"Bound to You"_ _-_ _SEQUEL of "Million Reasons"_**


	48. The Book of Canon (Various)

**(Warning: Contains MILD or EXCESSIVE out of character behavior.)**

 **The Book of Canon**

Skulking around the Void was never really Kai'Sa's usual choice to pass time of day, but lately, she had nothing to occupy her mind but explore the place she had considered her home ever since she formed a symbiotic relationship with a living carapace that originated from the Void itself. Being in the Void wasn't as bad as most say.

Well, she can probably say such claim because of the fact that she's somehow already a part of the dark and dangerous place, but nonetheless, Kai'Sa exuded not a single ounce of fear as she calmly walked through a forest that looks like the exact replica of the woods usually described in horror novels.

It was somewhat entertaining for her to explore the Void's premises as if she's merely strolling through a park. The latter being something she has not done ever since the shell on her back became attached to her. Whenever she traveled around the Void, she would find items that were either dropped or left by the corpses of the being that once roamed the area.

Or at least _tried_ roaming.

Obviously, not many gets far into the Void, unless they actually reside within the vicinity.

…..!

Kai'Sa stilled once she heard a scream of a man from a distance. In just a blink though, she was running through the dark shadows, heading to the direction of the cry of agony that had reached her ears and echoed throughout the surrounding area.

Unfortunately for the being that had released the agonized shriek, Kai'Sa was left with no option but to watch from the blanket of the shadows as Cho'Gath devoured the upper part of a human that was once connected to the pair of legs on the dirt. The remains was not disregarded long. Soon, Cho'Gath was stomping away, leaving the puddles and splatters of blood on the earth and the cargo of the recently consumed traveler.

She shook her head as she began to approach the items scattered around the dirt, some stained with blood, while some dusted with soil. She honestly didn't know who would be foolish enough to travel to the Void, let alone think of such thing.

Standing in the middle of the mess, she easily surveyed it all and connected the dots without any difficulty. The man was no ordinary traveler. Based from what Kai'Sa can see, he seems to be some type of researcher. She picked up a few books, reading a couple of pages before putting them back down and grabbing another to do the same thing.

The human that was recently eaten wrote his findings in thick, leather-bound books. Leaning on a bundle of dead wood and nature, Kai'Sa read a few of the books that captured her interest. By the time it was considered evening, the Daughter of the Void had already learned the difference and similarities between the Noxian and Ionian Firewater, how Freljord's famous healing herb, Hoarfrost, works and why it's used, how Piltover never runs out of power and the long story of mystery of the well-known Incognium Runeterra.

Just finishing the latest book she had in hand and suppressing a yawn from leaving her lips, Kai'Sa's attention was abruptly taken by a violet glow that flashed from her right. When she turned to look at the sudden light's origin, she found another leather-bound book. By the time she had reached for it, the glow had already faded.

Taking it from the ground, Kai'Sa did not fail to notice the tiny crack on the earth where the book was previously on. The dim violet color coming from the little crevice resembled the light she had witness earlier. Refocusing her attention back to the book…

Kai'Sa gasped in surprised and nearly dropped it the moment she laid eyes on the fracturing book cover, the crack-like patterns glowing in an extremely low radiance level. She didn't have to think much about it. She was sure the book had just absorbed a certain amount of the energy seeping out of the opening it was once on.

When nothing harmful happened though, Kai'Sa deemed the book safe and risk-free. Discovering that it was still blank and bearing not a single letter almost made her smile in satisfaction.

"Hmm…" She hummed in contemplation as she twisted and flipped the book around her hands, auditing its new and rather cooler appearance. "I suppose this would be fitting to serve as a journal."

The Void woman never really thought about keeping a diary of her own, but the book's unusual yet remarkable appearance was enough to persuade her in at least trying.

Eventually, she came to a decision. Writing the events of her everyday life and what she discovers and theorizes about didn't really sound so menacing.

At least, that's what she thought.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The Loose Cannon yawned from her perch at one of the rafters found at the ceiling of the Institute of War's main area. She pouted as she watched champions and summoners walk just beneath her current place, completely bored out of her mind.

Jinx was craving for some action.

By action, she means commotion.

A _huge_ ruckus.

Unfortunately, there seems to be none. She groaned out loud, but no one heard it.

"This is soooo lame!" Jinx complained to her _'companions'_.

"If there ain't any trouble," _'Fishbones'_ began. "Then why don't you stir some up?"

"Yeah!" _'Pow-Pow'_ agreed. "A large bowl of trouble that you can stir up! Get it? Bowl? Stir? You get me?"

Jinx groaned. "I get you, Pow-Pow! Stop it with the lame jokes."

Fishbones and Pow-Pow were just about to say something when Jinx suddenly shushed them. The bluette's red eyes were intently focused on one of the new champions.

"Isn't that Kasey?" Jinx asked no one in particular.

"It's Kai'Sa." _'Fishbones'_ corrected in a deadpan manner.

"Whatever." Jinx scoffed and waved her companion off, eyes zeroing in on the thick book the champion being talked about has in possession. It was glowing a bit, which was the only thing that was needed to capture Jinx's attention. "Looks boring, but cool at the same time!"

Anything cool was good enough for the troublemaking Zaunite.

Jinx grinned madly to herself, already planning in her head on how she's going to break into the quarters of her target.

A couple of hours of matches and planning later, champions were either retreating to their chambers or heading to the Mess Hall to acquire some nourishments to satisfy their hunger. Kai'Sa decided to do the former. She placed the book she labeled as her journal on the desk beside her bed and right in front of the window overlooking the Institute's main courtyard before heading to the bathroom.

The moment the door of the lavatory closed, a pair of red eyes and bright blue hair popped up from outside the window. Jinx firmly held onto the window pane, slowly opening the window, which was luckily unlocked, and sneaking inside the room. She grinned to herself as she scooped the book up in her arms before swiftly making a quick exit, jumping onto the nearest tree.

Karma and Irelia, who were settled on a bench near the mentioned tree, jumped in surprise once Jinx gracelessly crashed onto the dirt after failing on securing her grip on one of the branches. The two Ionians flinched when the Zaunite's weapons followed, raining down on its owner and hitting her with a fair amount of impact that made Jinx visibly wince in pain.

"That hurt." Jinx spoke against the dirt, her hands pushing her face off afterwards. Regardless of making a painful landing, she still grinned once she realized that she had succeeded in stealing Kai'Sa's book. She was so sure that it contained something worthwhile.

Gathering all of her weaponry and the stolen book, Jinx ran off and made her way to her own champion quarters. Karma and Irelia stared after the excited troublemaker before the latter said, "What we just witnessed, is it a good thing or not?"

Karma lightly shook her head and stood up. "I honestly don't know."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The following day has come. Kai'Sa was a tad bit despondent when she discovered that her new journal was stolen. She had not yet written anything in it, but she was hoping to start in doing so last night. Much to her misfortune, a _'thief'_ had taken an interest to it and had swiped it from her room without any trouble.

To be honest, Kai'Sa couldn't really think about anything else going wrong.

She was proven wrong the moment she stepped out of her quarters and had arrived at the Dining Hall of the Institute. Kai'Sa may not be used to interacting with other humans and creatures in a friendly manner, but she knew enough. Enough for her to know the stories and rivalries between the champions of the League.

Why was Jarvan casually conversing with LeBlanc, then?

Why was Tryndamere, Darius and Garen having some sort of love triangle argument with one another?

Why was Malzahar debating with Jayce about being much better in performing the ' _Hammer Time'_ dance?

Why was Master Yi and Heimerdinger having a dance-off?

Why was Nasus smoking weed?

Why was Caitlyn crying in her hands and weeping about how Vi was too good for her and that the pinkette was too busy being linked with the Defender of Tomorrow to notice her?

The list goes on.

Kai'Sa tilted her head in confusion, not knowing what was happening to the champions of the League. She decided to attempt social contact with the Enforcer of Piltover, who was panicking. The gauntlet-wielding officer obviously didn't know what she could do to stop the sobbing mess called the Sheriff of Piltover.

"Enforcer," Kai'Sa began, luckily acquiring the pinkette's attention immediately. "I know we may not be as acquainted as you are with other champions, but…-"

"Want to be acquainted, then? Okay!" Vi slung an arm around her shoulder all of a sudden, surprising her. "Help me stop Cupcake from crying, yeah?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I do not even understand what is transpiring at the moment."

Vi groaned and released her. "Ugh, I know, right? I mean, look around!"

As she did what the bruiser told her, the Deputy began pointing out a bunch of odd happenings commencing all around them.

"Riven's chasing after Irelia, who's apparently in love with Syndra! Garen has been trying to stuff himself inside Yasuo's hair, claiming that it's a brush painted brown! Elise has been trying to force-plant Zyra into a big-ass flowerpot, saying that she'll have more Zyras if she were to succeed! And look! Is that the Queen of Freljord with her harem of hot babes? Probably! Oh, and will you look at that? Looks like Zed is proposing to Kayn! We should expect shadow babies soon!"

After her rant, Vi threw her hands up in the air, burying her face in them after. She was truly becoming stressed with all the outrageous proceedings happening all around them. Groaning, Vi officially ended her rant with, "The only thing missing are Solari and Lunari babies…"

"What and what babies?" Came a voice coated with pure and utter disbelief.

Kai'Sa and Vi turned to the source of the incredulous question, finding themselves looking at the Scorn of the Moon, who wore an expression that mixed horror and disbelief together. Vi would have normally find it comical, but this wasn't really the time to let her sense of humor get the best of her.

"It seems that the Enforcer thinks you are pregnant with yours and the Radiant Dawn's children." Kai'Sa summarized her understanding of Vi's last statement. "Are you having twins or triplets? Maybe quadruptlets? Quintuplets? Or possibly Sextuplets?"

Diana's face turned into complete irritation and fury, while practically her entire face flushed red and made her look like a tomato with silver-white hair and Lunari armor.

"That Solari and I are not at all planning to start an army with one birth!" Diana yelled at Kai'Sa, her face still heated and reddened. "And why am _I_ the carrier!? If anyone asks. _I_ would be the bearer of the chainmail, not her! _She_ would carry my spawn! Not like what you've just claimed!"

"Who's carrying who's child?"

Diana jumped to the side and immediately glared at the new arrival, who coincidentally happens to be the Radiant Dawn herself. The scythe was raised and pointed towards the only Solari in the League.

"I'm not letting you impregnate me!" Diana shouted at Leona out of the blue, completely surprising the Rakkorian warrior with her bizarre set of words.

Leona opened her mouth to reply to the overly-defensive Diana after her surprise wore off, but she soon abandoned the idea and decided to turn to Vi and Kai'Sa, knowing the pair would be more reasonable to speak with rather than the Lunari that just claimed to not be willing to carry her children.

"On to more pressing matters," Leona started as she removed her gaze from the more than hostile Lunari. "Are there any explanations of the peculiar events occurring?"

Vi sighed. "I wish I knew."

"I had just woken up less than half an hour ago." Kai'Sa admitted.

The Solari sighed. "Then these strange happenings remain unexplained."

"Tell me about it." Vi muttered, glancing at the still crying Sheriff from one of the tables.

"Maybe a visit to the High Council would provide us answers?" The Daughter of the Void suggested. "High Councilor Kolminye must have some information about these odd events."

"It's a suggestion worth doing." Leona agreed. "We must make haste. I believe whatever is happening to our fellow champions are involved with magic."

Kai'Sa, Vi and Leona left the Mess Hall, a still somewhat flustered Diana accompanying them as well. They had just exited the dining area when Leona abruptly pushed Diana against the nearest wall and ensnared her pale lips into a frenzied kiss, muffling the Lunari's protests.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" When Vi decided to intervene, with Kai'Sa copying her actions, Leona suddenly pulled away and gasped at the same time her body glowed gold and let out a burst of yellow energy. Traces of the color violet was spotted by the Piltovian and the Void champion when Leona unleashed a fair amount of solar power.

Regardless of being flustered as fuck, Diana immediately kicked Leona back the moment she felt the other's grip on her loosen in the very slightest. Her cheeks felt like they were overheating as she covered her lips with one of her gauntleted forehands.

"Such vulgar actions…!" Diana spat out in horror and disgust, looking at Leona with a blushing, incredulous face. "Who do you think you…-!"

"It was not I!" Leona claimed and defended, looking down to the same hands that had pinned her rival against the wall not a moment earlier. "My body… It was engulfed by this dark energy… It stole my will and took control over my body."

"Void magic." Kai'Sa answered, knowing the magic she had seen is something she had encountered at the Void quite often. Although, she never really thought Void magic could be used like this.

"Are you actually saying that it was some blasted magic from the Void that possessed this Solari's body?" Diana questioned.

"There's no other magic that is like what I saw. Yes, I am sure this is Void magic we are dealing with."

The second Leona looked towards Diana though, the Lunari lifted her weapon up and pointed it threateningly.

"If you ever attempt anything like what you've just done, League rules be damned, I will surely decapitate you."

Leona raised her hands up and nodded, silently telling Diana she would not try to sexually assault her again. It's not like she actually wanted to do it. The magic that had took control of her body was the one responsible for it. She was honestly thankful that she was even able to manage on releasing a burst of energy, or else she probably would have done something much worse to Diana.

"Hey!" Vi interrupted between the two. "High Council, remember? Come on!"

"The sooner we speak to High Councilor Kolminye about this, the sooner we may vanquish the source of all this chaos." Kai'Sa told them.

Diana settled soon after those words, while Leona decided to keep her distance from her rival. She may not want a repeat of what had happened, but she would not mind it as much if it were to be deemed unavoidable.

Meanwhile, this was what happened in the Loose Cannon's quarters a couple of seconds before Leona had sexually assaulted Diana.

Jinx was settled on a wooden chair that's slightly tilted backwards, while her feet were propped up on the table and the book she had recently stolen on her lap. The hand that held the pen she has in hand writing words on the once blank sheet of paper.

"And then…" She voiced out what she was writing in an excited and giddy tone. "…the Scorn of the Moon lost her breath, the Radiant Dawn stealing them with a kiss that rivaled the wildness of a lioness! Diana struggled, yet it was no match for the much superior strength Leona possessed!"

Lifting the ballpoint of the pen up and rereading what she had just written, Jinx grinned contently at the scribbled words.

"Huh, who knew I actually had a storywriter's bone inside my body." She said absently… before laughing out loud. "Hope not! That would be crazy painful!"

Tongue sticking out from the corner of her lips, Jinx began writing about a different couple she had in mind. Like the habit she learned that he actually has, she read the words aloud as she put them into paper.

"Like a puppet whose strings are being pulled by its master, Sivir submissively leaned back and let Cassiopeia pin her against the table and devour her neck!" Jinx stopped for a moment and asked herself," Should snake lady eat her literally or sexually?"

A moment of silence.

"Meh, I'll just wing it."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _A piece inspired by **Episode 14, Season 6 of Amazing World of Gumball** , **"The Shippening"**. It was my baby sister who asked me to do a League story with this plotline, so yeah, here it is! Did you guys get some references? I hope you did! :D_

 _Honestly, I enjoyed writing this. I'll probably continue this if you readers want me to. If not, then I'll just make the continuation for my little sister to exclusively enjoy. xD (Fam-fam comes first. That, and she keeps bugging me to finish this one for her. :P)_

 _To **Airylyn** : Still thinking in what I'll do with the concept of Ashe being responsible for a Baby Kat. I want to give it as much as what I gave "By Your Side". ^_^ The Baby Ashe was honestly just a story I made up for my little sister to entertain her during one of our meals. I tell her a lot of randomly made-up League stories. Thankfully, I got the Baby Ashe story out of that storytelling. xD_

 _To **Shadowmanji** : I don't think I'll be able to do the two Frozen Lotus stories at the same time. Gomenasai :3 I have this tendency to abandon stories whenever I write all of them at the same time. I just want to avoid that from happening again. (I was once a Twilight Saga fan (yeah, go ahead, laugh it off xD) and made a lot of fanfics about them, only for me not to finish them and me to lose my hype and love for Twilight. I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY LOVE FOR LEAGUE! O.O At least, I don't want to risk it. xD)_

 _For those waiting for the next chapter of "You Don't Own Me", sorry for not updating lately. I've been feeling lazy with that story right now. Rest assured though, I won't abandon it. I just have lots of stories bugging me lately, sorry._

 _I just can't seem to finish the Diana x Leona x Syndra one-shot! :( I'm currently thinking of doing an Elise x Zyra one-shot, but meh. Just like Jinx, I'll probably wing it. :P_

 _A little note, I've been playing **Dragon Age: Inquisition** lately, and honestly, **Cassandra Pentaghast** is just… wow. I might start a story about her and a **FEMALE Inquisitor/LADY Trevelyan**. Yeah, it's still going to be **Yuri/FxF**. Deal with it. XD (Had to mod my game just to be able to completely romance Cassandra as a female inquisitor without getting friendzoned. T_T)_


	49. For the Displeasured (MF x Kai'Sa)

**For The Displeasured** _(Continuation of "The Bullet of the Goddess")_

Comfortably settled on a leather couch with her legs crossed and an open book on her lap, Sarah gave the tip of her finger a lick before turning the page she was supposedly reading. She hummed and kept her gaze glued to the novel she has in hand. Regardless though, she watched the squirming woman less than a meter away from her, all hot and bothered and immobile thanks to her beloved Exo-suit.

"It seems this torture is effective." Exo mentioned, obviously taking notice of how Kai'Sa visibly struggled with her arousal.

"I know." Sarah agreed with a mischievous smile, taking the glass of wine on the table and sipping from it. "The Angel seems to be _tormented_ with it."

"Sarah..." Kai'Sa breathed out, thighs squeezing together and teeth biting on her lower lip. "Mercy please..."

Dramatically sighing, Sarah stood up and tossed the book aside. She smoothly pushed the coffee table aside with her foot, the furniture surprisingly lighter than it looks. With nothing serving as a wedge between them, Sarah strutted towards her little 'prisoner'.

Exo adjusted Kai'Sa in his hold, lowering her until she was in the same eye level as Sarah's, their eyes meeting without any difficulty. She held Kai'Sa's chin with her free hand, leaning close but not enough for their lips to touch.

"Hello, Angel."

Kai'Sa groaned and tried inching forward, only for Sarah to inch back teasingly. Another groan soon followed the first, each sound expressing her discomfort.

"Sarah!"

Instead of smirking, Sarah let out a light laugh, giving Kai'Sa a little pinch on the cheek. "You look so cute whenever you're flustered."

Kai'Sa wanted to grunt back in response, but all she got out was a weak whimper, which sparked a huge flaming desire within the woman in front of her. She stilled, thighs remaining tightly squeezed as soon as Sarah touched her again, hand on her stomach and leisurely moving south. Her thighs loosened and relaxed enough for Sarah to slip her hand between her legs.

Teeth clenching, Kai'Sa threw her head back. Eyes shutting immediately after, Kai'Sa moaned out. Sarah savoured the moment as she listened in to the arousing symphony that filled her ears. She hummed thoughtfully as she rubbed her middle finger back and forth against the cloth of Kai'Sa's underwear. She loved hearing those moans and feeling the wetness grow once again.

"You do know it's only been ten minutes." Sarah pointed out but thankfully didn't stop her ministrations.

"Sarah, please. I'm begging you."

"Oh you are?"

"I'm desperate..."

Sarah chuckled. "That much I know."

Finishing her wine and putting away the glass, Sarah returned to Kai'Sa and casually hooked a finger beneath her sports bra. With a firm tug, it was pulled upward and ended up exposing Kai'Sa's chest to the woman in control of their steamy act. Her cheeks flushed the moment her breasts were unveiled for the Gun Goddess to see, feeling the letter's gaze completely focused on that specific part of hers.

The hum of contemplation Sarah gave could do nothing but make Kai'Sa's cheeks become redder and warmer, hand that boldly caressed a breast being another one responsible for such reaction. Sarah closely eyed Kai'Sa's face as she massaged the flesh her fingers sunk in with each little press and move.

Her legs would jerk against Exo's clutches, thighs aching to squeeze together to ease the arousal between them. Kai'Sa shook her head and gave out nearly ragged breaths, wanting to find some sort of distraction from all the _'torture'_ the Bounty Hunter inflicted on her.

Sarah's eyes drifted close as she leaned forward and placed her parted lips over a nipple. An audible groan of satisfaction practically rang throughout the penthouse the moment Sarah began suckling at the nipple she engulfed with her mouth. She would hum and smile as she sucked, driving Kai'Sa mad with each action.

A snap of her fingers…

Kai'Sa was well aware about how Exo released her right wrist from his hold, freeing her right arm from any restrictions. Her recently freed hand immediately shot behind Sarah's head, fingers diving into the softest tresses it has ever touched. Sarah's occasional smiles grew wider once she felt the hand behind her head pull her closer and wordlessly beg her to never stop.

"Eager." The sly hunter commented before switching to the other nipple, which she started by giving it a quick but slightly harmless bite.

"Sarah!" Kai'Sa yelped the second she felt a jolt of pain and pleasure sting her entire body. Behind her, she heard Exo laugh.

"Her heart rate has increased significantly!" Exo reported to Sarah.

"Good." Sarah spoke through her sucking, eyes opening and staring up at Kai'Sa with a teasing gleam in those blue crystals.

Kai'Sa's eyes clenched shut as she focused all of her attention to the feeling of Sarah's tongue circling and poking at her now erect nipple. Teeth would sometimes bite and lips would occasionally nip, the complete actions drove her insane.

"Well…" Sarah breathed out when she pulled back and smiled down at her work. Remnants of her saliva can be seen coating the skin, most over and around the nipples. It was certainly a work of art that subjected her lust for the woman constricted in front of her. "That was quite a meal."

"Sarah…" Kai'Sa whispered pleadingly, her hand, which ended up on the Gun Goddess' shoulder, tugging weakly at her. "Just this once, please. Don't tease me…"

Sarah smiled sweetly at her… before abruptly snatching her wrist from her shoulder and raising it up in the air, an all too familiar metal cuff wrapping around it once again. The horror on Kai'Sa's face must have been obvious, since it generated a laugh from the owner of the Exo-suit that restrained her. Delicate hands, the same pair that wielded weapons that could destroy warships from different universes, cupped her face.

"Darling, how can I resist doing so if you make it so tempting to do such a thing?" Sarah asked her as if she was _actually_ the one at fault. "Whimpering, trembling…"

Kai'Sa shuddered when Sarah's right hand left her face and slipped past the waistband of her underwear. Once it reached the heart of all her desires, she _moaned_.

"…moaning."

"Hah… Hah… Hah..."

Sarah smiled as she kissed along Kai'Sa's throat, which she exposed when she threw her head back. As those perfect lips of her captor's marked an invisible trail downward, Kai'Sa can feel the deft fingers of the woman fiddling with her womanhood in the most inexplicable way possible. Her cheeks became warmer and warmer as she thought about how moist she was getting down there. She's quite sure Sarah felt it.

Gasping out loud, Kai'Sa's body filled up with frustration once Sarah's hands left her underwear.

"Why…?" The evidently aggravated marksman breathed out, clearly annoyed.

The Gun Goddess ignored her. Sarah trailed the arousal-stained fingers from below Kai'Sa's belly button up towards her throat. Grinning to herself, Sarah inched closer and ran her tongue upward, erasing the trail she made and replacing it with her own saliva.

Kai'Sa moaned out loud and felt like her squirming would never come to an end. This was truly torture. She'd feel only a pinch of pleasure, only for it to disappear completely after a few fleeting moments. It was true _agony_ indeed.

"Have I punished you enough, my Angel?"

The nods Kai'Sa gave was enough to convey her desperation. She had already felt like she was drowning in her arousal. She _needed_ the fulfillment only Sarah Fortune would be able to give her.

"Exo, if you'd please."

"Of course!"

Kai'Sa legs dangled once Exo released the clasp of steel around her ankles. She bit her lower lip as Sarah hooked her fingers on the waistband of her underwear and began to peel it from its rightful place. Once it passed her ankles and was removed completely, Sarah dangled it playfully in front of her face, showing the visible stain she had left, before tossing it aside.

Instead of doing what she wished Sarah would do, the latter stepped back and settled down on the couch. Those piercing blues of hers raked her unclad body up and down with an intense and critical gaze, sending soft shocks of arousal that rocked Kai'Sa's system.

"Bring her close."

"As you wish, ma'am!"

Kai'Sa stared distractedly at Sarah, who grabbed her dangling legs and positioned them on either side of her head. Next thing she knew, her legs were draped over the backrest of the couch and her pleasure-yearning womanhood was hovering over Sarah's face like a little treat ready to be devoured. It's a fact that's somewhat true.

"What a view you offer, Kai'Sa." Sarah teased her in a casual tone, speaking as if she was merely looking at a landscape sighting instead of what she truly had her gaze locked on. Embarrassment filled the woman being spoken to, who closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to lessen the humiliation she felt for herself and her rather shameful position.

A rush of air flooded her lungs when she abruptly inhaled once she felt two of Sarah's fingers pull her labia to the sides and expose her entrance to eyes that regarded her ever so hungrily.

"Ah! S-Sarah…!" Kai'Sa cried out once Sarah brought her face closer and let her tongue dart out to taste the pink flower that was suspended above her. While her toes curled and her hips jerked every now and then, Sarah closed her eyes and focused all of herself to the taste that her tongue acquired.

Sarah soon moved on from licking to kissing Kai'Sa's dripping folds, lips buried inside her slit and nose lightly poking against the sensitive bud, which didn't go neglected for so long. Kai'Sa gave out another cry of pleasure when Sarah gave her clit some attention with her fingers, sometimes even her tongue, which would teasingly poke at it or sometimes lick over and around it before returning to tasting her flower.

The Goddess _truly_ loved tormenting her Angel.

With a simple circular-motioned gesture unseen by the woman that was being pleasured, Exo had moved to the back of the couch, but the cuffs connected to Kai'Sa remained unmoving above her.

Once again, a snap of the Goddess' fingers…

Kai'Sa almost yelped in surprise when her wrists were suddenly released. She felt Sarah's tongue spear inside her the moment she dropped down, but she didn't fall, for the much superior markswoman placed a hand at the small of her back, while the other held one of her buttocks.

Exo, who hovered just at the other side of the sofa, served his purpose just by staying there, for Kai'Sa grabbed one of his mechanical arms, which is where Fortune would usually mount her guns, to regain some balance for herself. While she held onto the metal in front of her, her right hand shot downward and grasped Sarah's scarlet hair in a tight grip. Her hips rocked back and forth, grinding her sex against the dutiful lips that pleasured her to the very extent.

"Let Exo go, Kai'Sa." Sarah uttered when she managed to pull her lips away from the said female's heat and look up to her sharply breathing Angel. "This isn't the position I want you to be in."

It took a couple of seconds for Kai'Sa to actually understand what Sarah meant, but she eventually processed it. When she let go of Exo, she fell backward, but Sarah's hands caught her easily. Her heels dug into the leather at the back of the couch, while Sarah carefully laid her down. She let her nails practically bite through the smooth fabric of the sofa while her head was gently settled at the tips of Sarah's knees.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her stomach, one slithering down until it groped one of her breasts yet again. Kai'Sa's eyes went shut again, feeling her nipple get played with, while a pair of lips toyed with her womanhood.

"Kai'Sa," Came Sarah's voice. "I think you'd find our reflection utterly _pleasing_."

Vaguely remembering the mirror hanging on a wall at her left, Kai'Sa forced to open her eyes through all the pleasure she felt and turn her head to the fragile furniture. What she saw took her breath away.

Her body was completely arched. In fact, she was thankful that she's extremely flexible, and maybe Sarah was as thankful as her. One of her feet was still hooked at the back of the seat they're on, but one of them seemed to have found its way behind Sarah's neck. She looked completely vulnerable and her said vulnerability was taken advantage by the hunter that explored her body and kept her from falling.

For a moment, she watched their reflection with half-lidded eyes. Sarah kept her words to herself as she did. The cyan-eyed woman just focused in wreaking havoc-like pleasure throughout Kai'Sa's body, knowing each swipe of her tongue and each kiss her lips gave was what satisfied the woman at her mercy.

Kai'Sa was only capable in removing her gaze from the mirror when she felt her climax approach in a heart-quickening pace. She bit her lower lip again and dug one of her hand's nails into Sarah's thighs, while the heel of the foot hooked over Sarah's nape pulled the pleasure-giving Goddess closer than she already was.

"S-Sarah!" Kai'Sa called out as she felt the rapid buildup of her release.

"Call for me, my Angel." Sarah ordered with a wide, conceited smile. "Cry out your Goddess' name!"

Heart nearly coming to a halt, her grasp for breath almost disappearing, body visibly quivering, nerves absolutely tensing, it was everything Sarah had hope for as a reaction.

" _Sarah!_ "

And there was the cry Fortune asked for.

As for Kai'Sa, she lost everything she had her grip on. Only her consciousness, which was on the edge of falling from her touch, remained. Her train of thought had crashed, her sense of awareness went haywire, everything else just went blank before being flooded by the sensational pleasure that brought her nothing but the strongest pleasure she has ever felt. Shocks of staggering gratification also shot through her spine before spreading throughout her whole self, amplifying everything.

The moment her orgasm gradually faded, that was the only time she noticed that Sarah had plunged two fingers inside of her core, which was actually the ones responsible for the incredible jolts of pleasure she felt throughout the seconds of her release. The digits only stopped its thrusting when Sarah had withdrew and cleaned them with her own mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Kai'Sa whimpered as Sarah chose to lick away the essence that became available for the taking. Of course she was still sensitive, but apparently, Sarah would have none of it. Once finished though, Sarah repositioned Kai'Sa until the exhausted markswoman was laying on top of her, while she herself laid on the leather cushions.

Sarah rested her head on a hand, while she draped her other arm over Kai'Sa's back, hand gently brushing the mildly sweat-drenched hair of the woman she had serviced with all her capabilities could offer. Glancing down though, a sincere smile took over her face.

"Did I drain you, Angel?" Sarah inquired with a hint of mischief in her tone.

"Utterly… yes…" Kai'Sa managed to say between breaths.

Sarah chuckled and pulled her upward until their heads were at the same level. Kai'Sa nestled her head beside the gunwoman she has no desire to be apart from, arms tiredly wounding around the neck of the woman. All it took was a shift of her head for Sarah to plant a kiss on the clinging female's lips. The kiss was enough to coax Kai'Sa in opening her eyes and engaging eye contact.

"Extraordinary…" Sarah whispered as she removed her hand underneath her head and brushed some of Kai'Sa's dark hair away from her face.

"What is?"

"What else?" Sarah's smile of veneration could only become broader. "Those crystals…"

Kai'Sa's cheeks were dusted pink once again when Sarah ran her thumb just beneath her left eye, emphasizing her words with just a simple action.

"Come see the world with me, Kai'Sa." Sarah invited her all of a sudden, eyes still admiring her amethyst-tinted irises.

Regardless of still being drained of energy, Kai'Sa was still able to ask, "Where did that question come from?"

"It is only you I trust to fly with me." Sarah confessed genuinely.

"Isn't this trust of yours so quickly given? I had recently attempted to poison you, yet here you are, trusting me."

"Yet here I am breathing right beside you." Came the corrected response.

"Still, this is too sudden, don't you think so?"

An eyebrow was quirked at her. " _You_ actually think so?"

"I do."

"And having sex after attempting to murder me is not considered sudden in your book?"

Kai'Sa blushed as soon as Fortune's question reached her ears. She admits, Sarah _does_ have a point.

"You have not even returned the favor." Sarah continued, acting as if what she had done was something she had not liked at all, which is the complete opposite of what she truly felt about it. "Maybe you do have a point. How can I possibly trust someone who does not give in this relationship?"

Now it was Kai'Sa's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh, now _this_ is a relationship?"

Sarah eyed her, a smirk threatening to show. "And if it is?"

"…I suppose it should be a give and take type of one."

Kai'Sa, who seemingly have regained a supply of energy, lifted herself up and straddled her Goddess. Sarah surrendered herself to the hands that undressed the cloth that covered her torso. Within a minute, Sarah's upper body's state was the same as Kai'Sa's.

Naked.

Sarah decided to rest her palms on Kai'Sa's hips and observe the other's actions with a keen gaze. Kai'Sa cupped the generous bust right before her, kneading them in a much coarser manner. Whenever she pinched the nipples at the same time, she would look up to Sarah, who's lower lip suffered with each tweak her fingers performed.

Kai'Sa lowered herself and took Sarah's lips for a heated kiss. An exchange that transitioned from hot to searing within a few seconds.

"You taste different." Kai'Sa couldn't help but comment once their kiss came to an end. Sarah replied with a beautiful laugh and a naughty smile.

"I believe you are tasting the _cake_ I ate."

Kai'Sa's eyebrows furrowed as she momentarily processed Sarah's response. When it _did_ click, the blush on her cheeks returned.

"Right, you were referencing me to the food _'Angel Cake'_ because of my title." She said, face showing off her mild irritation.

Sarah smiled, placed her hands on her shoulders and said, "Just shush yourself and kiss me, Angel."

Sighing and smiling a bit to herself, Kai'Sa complied and resumed their kiss. As their lips got reacquainted, Kai'Sa carefully positioned herself between Sarah's legs, which she parted with one of her hands. Once Sarah was content with the kiss, Kai'Sa broke away and began to undress the other woman completely. The shorts were pulled away and along with it came the underwear.

She was just about to move south when Sarah stopped her with, "Kai'Sa."

"Hmm?" She looked up, silently urging the caller to continue.

"I'm not the particularly waiting type." Sarah said before making a gesture with her finger.

Understanding what she meant, Kai'Sa shifted her position until her womanhood was once again above Sarah's face. Her cheeks couldn't help but become as red as it was earlier. She couldn't believe she'd find herself in this position.

Kai'Sa's hips jerked once she felt Sarah's tongue touch the outer part of her folds. Her eyes closed for a moment as an electrifying sensation went through. It was supposed to be her turn to make the Gun Goddess scream and squirm!

She shook her head to regain some focus before lowering her head between Sarah's thighs, sliding in and searching for a certain bud that would bring tremors of pleasure towards the markswoman beneath her. When she did find it, she heard Sarah release a surprised squeal.

Kai'Sa couldn't resist the temptation of hearing that again. She did what Sarah had done to her earlier and spread the said woman's slit open until her eyes locked onto the lovebud that craved for attention. Grinning internally, Kai'Sa quickly began to nip at it with her lips and teeth, making Sarah give out cries and yelps she could not restrict.

"K-Kai'Sa…!" She heard Sarah stutter her name out before she bit down on the clit between her teeth, which replaced any coherent words that could have possibly left Fortune's lips with another squeal.

In an effort to impose more pleasure, Kai'Sa slipped one fingers inside. The hotness within those slick walls nearly made Kai'Sa moan out. Oh, how endearing it was. She slid another finger inside and wasted no more time in thrusting them in and out of the heated core of the one and only Gun Goddess.

"You're incredibly warm down here, aren't you?" Kai'Sa couldn't stop herself from asking Sarah such humiliating question. "I feel like my fingers are about to melt inside of you."

"T-Teasing, aren't we?" Sarah retaliated weakly. Her smug retort couldn't really get its full effect across, for she was too busy moaning in reaction towards Kai'Sa penetrating fingers.

The more Kai'Sa fucked Sarah with her fingers, the more she was rewarded with the sticky essence of her Goddess. A reward that was being wasted on the leather cover of the seat. Not wanting to squander the fruit of her efforts, Kai'Sa started to lick up all the fluids that left the marksman's flower.

"Ohhh…!" Sarah moaned loudly, her assault on Kai'Sa's own womanhood weakening significantly.

"Are you as flexible as you look?" Kai'Sa asked her, pulling back and looker over her shoulder to see Sarah's reaction towards her question. All she received was a half-confused look.

Kai'Sa grinned to herself again as she got off Sarah, who groaned in displeasure. Ignoring the glare directed to her, Kai'Sa kneeled between Sarah's legs, which she then grabbed and lifted upward until they were perched on her shoulders. She took hold of the sides of Sarah's stomach, feeling the firm muscles under her fingertips, and pulled her until most of her back was against her front. Sarah practically stood on her shoulders, hands somewhat desperate to cling onto something that would give her some sort of balance or leverage. She was _practically_ upside down!

"You might want to check our reflection, my Goddess." With that said, Kai'Sa buried her lips into Sarah's womanhood, basically driving the ex-CEO mad with ecstasy.

"Ahhh!" Sarah bit her bottom lip and this time, it was _her_ turn to dig her nails into the leather. Despite her state of euphoria, she still managed to open her eyes and look over to the mirror. The same mirror Kai'Sa had looked into earlier when it was _her_ that was being pleasured.

Sarah felt like she was hypnotized by their reflection. Just like Kai'Sa, she couldn't remove her eyes from the lewd reflection that stared back at them. She too was as vulnerable as Kai'Sa once was, but she _absolutely_ loved the feeling of being the in the mercy of the Bullet Angel. She can see each movement her ample chest shake every now and then whenever she moaned and would quiver against Kai'Sa's hold.

When Kai'Sa did what she had done to her and grabbed one of her breasts, strongly groping and rubbing it, Sarah chose to close her eyes and get lost in the overwhelming excitement that consumed her.

"Kai'Sa… I'm… More… Just a little more!"

With one hand roughly handling Sarah's chest and the other toying with the sensitive clitoris of the Bounty Hunter, Kai'Sa kept her whole assault as active as possible. Her tongue performed wonders inside Sarah's cunt, which was releasing more and more extracts as minutes passed.

"Scream my name, my Goddess! Call out to your beloved Angel!" Kai'Sa commanded in a harsh manner. "Let the Heavens hear your cries!"

"Unnghhh…" Sarah groaned out, eyes clenching tightly.

"Cry out!"

" _Kai'Sa!_ "

Sarah grasped her hair with one hand in a vice grip, while her right nearly tore some of the leather off the cushions. The same rapture overtook her whole body and stole her from reality for a moment's worth of time, making her feel the full effect of her orgasm. Kai'Sa didn't stop her ministrations, just like how Sarah had not ceased her movements when she was the _'pleasurer'_ between the two of them.

When Sarah started to visibly come down from the heavenly pleasure, Kai'Sa began to reposition them. Both of them were painted with sweat already, drops of perspiration mixing with one another. She gave Sarah's temple a kiss once the said female was taken away from her difficult position a moment ago.

In the process of Kai'Sa shifting themselves on the couch, Sarah wound her arms around her and laid down the sofa, putting them back to the same position they were in before their second round had begun. Kai'Sa, whose head was back beside Fortune's own, turned and met the gaze that was focused on her.

"That was _heavenly_ , Angel. Truly."

Kai'Sa couldn't help but lightly sigh. "Heavenly? Seriously?"

Sarah smirked, albeit tiredly, before wrapping her arms around Kai'Sa and initiating a slow and tender kiss. "I'm quite serious. It honestly felt like you have just brought me to the Heavens."

"What a compliment that is."

"You don't believe me?"

Kai'Sa pulled slightly back and gazed into the blue eyes that will forever look endearing and alluring. She wondered how she never noticed those traits until now. They showed nothing but appeal and charm. Perfect for the charismatic and desirable Gun Goddess that she is.

"No," Kai'Sa answered before cozying up against the woman she had fallen for. "I believe you."

Smiling, Sarah engulfed her completely with those arms of hers in a protective and somewhat possessive manner.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"I do not see-"

The two of them jumped in surprise at Exo's voice, Sarah falling off the couch gracelessly in the process.

"-how that was torturous for the Bullet Angel." Exo spoke without missing a beat, still hovering behind the couch.

"Exo!" Sarah growled angrily, glaring at the suit past the sofa.

"If that was torture, then does that mean she had also tortured you back?" Exo asked Sarah, oblivious of her rage.

While Sarah screamed and chased after Exo with a tool that can obviously take apart any Exo machines, Kai'Sa stayed on the couch and covered her face with her hands. Even though Exo was just a suit and an artificial intelligence, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he was there when she and Sarah had been screwing one another.

As his last-ditch effort to calm his master, Exo shouted the only thing he had done throughout the entire affair.

"If it is any consolation, I had it all recorded!"

" **Exo!** "

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _A happy birthday to one of my readers! This particular reader of mine expressed her immense displeasure towards the cliffhanger of the second piece of Kai'Sa x MF. Hopefully, I finally gave her the satisfaction she asked for. :P_

 _Happy, happy birthday! \^o^/_

 _The title also applies to the readers that have not taken the cliffhanger ending so lightly. xD I know some of you, if not most, were left with frustration and disappointment towards the lack of the sexy scenes, so here's one. :3_

 _Also, I've been busy lately, but I'll try to work on the next chapter of "You Don't Own Me", which has been neglected for a while now._

 _I'm turning 18 in June 6, but I feel like there's nothing that's going to change. xD Any of you can describe the feeling of officially being an adult? :P_

 _Well, until the next update, my readers! ^3^_

Leave any reviews if you have 'em! :D


	50. Baby Kitten (Katarina x Ashe)

**Baby Kitten**

Boots thudding softly on the carpet, fingers tapping against one of the wooden arm rests, a scowl painted on those fierce facial features, everything about the Du Couteau shouted impatience and annoyance. In front of her, Morgana idled beside LeBlanc, who carefully read the writings on the old, leather-bound book she held with one hand.

"How much longer do I have to waste my time sitting here doing nothing?" Katarina questioned the pair in front of her.

"Oh hush now, Katarina." LeBlanc told her with a light shake of her head, eyes never leaving the worn-out pages of the book in her grasp. "Once we are through with you, wasting time will never be possible. For you, that is."

Katarina pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Am I supposed to know what you actually mean with that?"

"Patience is a virtue." Morgana said with her usual smirk-like smile as she walked away from LeBlanc's side and behind the only assassin in the room.

"Unfortunately, I have none."

"Might as well think of developing one, then." Came Morgana's retort, which was followed with a somewhat maniacal laughter that made her think about glancing over her shoulder just to check on the Fallen Angel's current state.

Instead of doing so though, Katarina turned her gaze back to LeBlanc, who had already placed her book down a nearby desk and had began to focus on channeling mama into her staff. The weapon itself was glowing brighter and brighter every single second and Katarina thought for a second she would go blind.

Maybe she did.

Last thing she felt was Morgana's bindings come from behind and tie her to the chair she's on before her line of vision went completely white.

Then black.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Carrying their usual weaponry throughout the halls of the Institute was never a problem and had not pose as something to be suspicious about. In fact, it was a natural sight to see Lux twirling her baton in entertainment, Irelia playing with her floating blades with simple movements of her fingers, Ahri toying with her deadly Orb in a casual manner and many more champions that would bring their weapons with them throughout the Institute of War.  
Why was the sight of Cassiopeia carrying a basket covered with a blanket so... wrong, then?

Well, maybe seeing the Serpent's Embrace with a bassinet isn't really considered a common sight anyone will see.

"Must Draven and I escort you back to Noxus?" Darius asked with his usual gruff voice. "It's obvious that you can fend for yourself when it comes down to a fight."

"I know that." Cassiopeia hissed back, glaring at Darius. "If I was traveling _alone_ , then I would have sent you two idiots away myself."

Draven made a face. "Aren't _you_ traveling alone?"

"Not exactly. Currently, I am with a special _'cargo'_."

"Cargo?" The brothers chorused.

Cassiopeia nodded. "Yes, _cargo_. Now, I just need to speak with the High Councilor. Once I'm done, we may make our departure."

"Speaking of which..." Darius let his words trail off, his gaze moving towards the woman that was recently mentioned. Cassiopeia was quite relieved she didn't have to look for Kolminye. Placing the bassinet she had in hand on a nearby bench, she gave the two Noxians instructions in not letting anyone touch the basket before making her way towards Vessaria.

LeBlanc had made it _absolutely_ clear to her that no one must see what the basket contained, and that includes the High Councilor herself.

As soon as the half-serpent left the pair, Draven planted himself on the bench without any care at all, causing the basket to rock and move slightly away thanks to his elbow's impact towards it.

"Careful!" Darius grunted out, taking note of how Draven had nearly sat on their _'cargo'_. Despite not knowing what was inside, he trusted Cassiopeia enough to know that it's for the greater good of Noxus.

"Bah!" Draven waved him off. "I didn't even touch it."

As an effort to irritate his older sibling a bit, Draven grabbed the handle of the basket and gave it hurried shakes, which earned him a bone-chilling glare. He laughed and raised his hands in surrender, telling Darius he wasn't going to touch the basket again. Childish actions set aside, the two began to talk about how they had dominated the Demacian in one of their most recent matches.

Too absorbed and distracted with their conversation, they failed in noticing the bassinet opening from the other side. At first it was just a little crack, where two adorable green eyes peeked through. The owner of those greens gave off a soft snort, which the pair of brothers didn't really catch.

Seeing that not a single thing or person was standing in the way, the crack turned into a small opening. With mild difficulty, a cute baby with moderately long red hair tumbled out of the basket and onto the remaining space on the bench. The baby wore plain white diapers and a black zip-up shirt. The little article of clothing was neatly sewn by the Deceiver herself just to dress the young one and it fitted her perfectly.

The red-haired baby turned and looked towards the two men speaking among themselves and made a face. She didn't like the fact that one of them had shaken the basket she was in and had given her a little headache. The scar on her left eye looked so out of place, standing out from her soft and innocent features. She clasped her tiny hands onto the edge of the basket and reached in, pulling out a black and red pacifier not a moment too soon.

Still unnoticed by the duo, the green-eyed baby started crawl away from them. Once she got to the edge, she scooted until her legs were dangling off the bench. The moment she let go of her hold on the bench, Darius' shadow had covered her completely. Unfortunately, when Cassiopeia came back and Draven had carelessly grabbed the basket and handed it to her, none of the trio of Noxians took notice of the infant halfway underneath the wooden seat.

The little tyke watched until the three left her sights before she began her move once again. Unlike the others, she went the opposite way. Generally, the direction she was crawling towards to was where the Noxian wing can be found. Before she would be able to reach that specific location though, she would have to pass the Freljordian wing first.

Biting the pacifier to emphasize her determination, the baby started her _'journey'_ to the quarters of the one and only Sinister Blade.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe smiled and waved at Tryndamere, wishing him the luck he asked for. He was queued for another match even though he literally had just finished one with her and a few other champions. Luckily for the archer herself, she had no more matches, especially nocturnal ones, to worry about, which gives her enough time to finish the novel that has captured her interest the moment she found it in her castle's library a couple of days ago.

Acknowledging a few champions that bid her a good afternoon on her way to her quarters, Ashe eventually reached the Freljordian wing. She had only stepped into the main hall of the wing when a delicate cry was caught by her sharp sense of hearing. Worry soon consumed her. Just by hearing the fragile wail, it was obvious that it originated from a baby.

Pace much faster than before and hand ready to withdraw the Avarosan bow from her back, Ashe swiftly headed towards the soft cries of the infant. Rounding around a corner, she found a fellow Freljordian.

Sejuani.

The leader of the Winter's Claw towered over a baby, whose back was laid flat on the carpeted floor and was lightly pinned down by the boot of the boar rider. The baby's pacifier threatened to fall from her lips as she let out cries, delicate hands feebly pushing the boot on her stomach.

"Waaahhh!" The young girl cried out, little teeth biting down on the pacifier every once and a while. Tears of frustration were already _this_ close in falling from the baby's eyes. It was honestly a heartbreaking sight.

Well, not for Sejuani though.

"Sejuani!" Ashe called out in the same manner whenever it came to her addressing her royal council. She was strict and exuded an aura that made it painstakingly obvious that she rules a kingdom. The said aura instantly irked Sejuani, whose attention was now directed to the Queen.

Sejuani stepped back and freed the child from her boot's constriction. Ashe immediately approached and scooped the baby into her arms, protectively holding the defenseless little one. The latter curled up in her hold almost instantly.

"Must you mistreat this young one?" Ashe questioned, taking two steps back to put as much distance between the child and its bully. "Even I know that you have more honor than this."

Sejuani scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I merely found the child's presence in this particular area peculiar."

"And you thought feeding your footwear to an infant was the most reasonable response to the situation?"

Eyes narrowing, Sejuani replied with, "Oh don't lecture me, Avarosan. You are _far_ beneath me to even think of doing such thing."

Ashe nearly failed in dodging Sejuani's much bigger frame as the flail-wielding woman trudged past her. Regardless of being out-matched if raw strength were to be compared between them, the Frost Archer still made an effort to keep the baby away from one of her rivals. She waited until Sejuani was out of sight before she turned away and continued her way to her chambers, checking on the baby in her arms as she walked.

The redheaded infant was clutching the base of her pacifier with two hands, somewhat furiously sucking and biting on it. It's as if the baby was taking out her frustration and rage towards the lifeless item. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, but her tears were still there.

Ashe unlocked the door of her unit and walked inside once she opened the door, closing it behind her before heading to the little living room her quarters provided and settling on one of the couches.

The baby still kept her grip on her pacifier, but now looked up to the Freljordian, who had just pulled out a piece of tissue from the box on the rectangular coffee table in front of them. When Ashe made a motion to lay the child onto her lap, the said baby squirmed.

"Now, now," Ashe tutted, gently pressing the baby downward. "I need to clean the muck on your clothes."

"Na!" The baby fought back and protested, shaking her head.

Ashe smiled down at the young girl and poked at the area where some of the dirt on Sejuani's boot ended up being imprinted on to make a point. The second her finger touched the baby's stomach over the cloth of her clothing though, the baby abruptly froze. Amusement crossed the Queen's facial features. It's as if there was button somewhere in the child's midriff that made her become as still as a statue.

Quirking an eyebrow, Ashe started moving her finger up and down. She poked every once and a while and the baby squealed and released laughter throughout the act.

...!

Ashe pulled her finger back, even more amused that the little redhead had suddenly slapped it away. She wasn't hurt, no, but it truly amused her. The difference with her now though, while the baby glared, she still allowed Ashe to finally clean the dirt on herself.

Wordless permission given, Ashe cleaned up the red-haired infant in no time. Once done though, she checked the unnamed child for any injuries. Fortunately, there were none, which prompted a sigh of relief out of her. Letting the baby sit up again, that was when the archer finally placed her sights on the scar over one of those innocent-looking eyes.

Ashe's eyebrows knitted together as she gazed at the scar, immediately thinking of a certain champion that somehow shared a great deal of resemblance to the young redhead on her lap. Before she could delve deeper into that particular possibility, the thought of the baby's hunger crossed her mind. Had the little one eaten yet? With her age, she would probably be only be able to ingest either baby food or milk.

"Are you hungry?" Ashe asked in a soft tone, which only earned her a glare in return.

"No!" The baby shook her head.

...

...

...

 _ **Grumble!**_

The young redhead's face slowly became flushed, while she tried to put on a scowl-like pout, her pacifier being shifted between her lips until it was at the right corner. Ashe smiled and gave the baby a harmless pinch on the cheek.

"Nah!" The baby reacted, pushing the hand away.

"You're like a kitten, little darling." Ashe said, playfully giving the baby light pokes on the stomach.

"Mah! No!"

"Come now, Kitten." Ashe called her as she got off the couch and carried her back in her arms.

"Itten?" Came the baby's confused response towards the pet name given to her.

"Mm-hm. That's what I'll call you for now."

The baby, who was just temporarily named _'Kitten'_ , cutely scowled again, doing her best to hit Ashe twice with her dainty hands. The archer merely laughed at her attempt as she exited her quarters again, planning on heading towards the mess hall to get the little one her nourishments.

Kitten swung her hand again, aiming to _'slap'_ Ashe.

She stilled once her hand made contact with the Queen's light pink lips.

Ashe had actually kissed her hand.

Seeing that she had suddenly put a stop to the _'assault'_ raining down on her, Ashe pulled her face back and swooped back in. Once her lips touched Kitten's cheek, the latter squeaked in surprise.

"You are absolutely adorable." Ashe complimented with a genuine smile.

"Nooo!" Kitten disagreed with a furious shake of her head, all red-faced. She had her hands clasped together and her eyes we're everywhere but the face of the Freljordian.

The sight was just too precious for Ashe. Unable to resist, Ashe gave Kitten a couple of more kisses on her soft cheeks and her fragile little neck. At first, Kitten put up a fight and tried whining as form of protest, but her responses changed as a few moments passed. Next thing she knew, she was releasing withheld giggles instead of cries of resistance.

"Such cuteness, Your Highness!" Came a booming voice from ahead of them.

Ashe raised her head and found the Heart of Freljord grinning at her underneath his moustache, his large shield with him as always. She smiled back at him as she approached the bigger man.

"I found her being bullied by Sejuani just a couple of minutes ago." She told Braum, giving Kitten a little tickle on the tummy.

"Mah!" Kitten pushed her hand back, trying her hardest to bury her face in Ashe's chest in order to hide her blushing face from the other party.

"It's good thing you found her, then!" Braun grinned, ruffling Kitten's red hair. "If you'd excuse me, my Queen."

"Of course."

The Frost Archer waved goodbye to her fellow Freljordian before she continued her trip to the dining hall, baby still in hand. When they exited the Freljordian wing, Kitten finally took her face away from its hiding, momentarily looking over Ashe's shoulder to see if no one else was there before relaxing in the hold of the royal.

Their trip to the mess hall were met with no delays whatsoever. Once they walked into the said area, Ashe instantly approached the part of the buffet where milk can be found. She was thankful that the Institute of War catered them with nearly every type of consumables for their everyday meals.

Ashe stopped in front of a table that had various types of milk set up and ready to be taken. She shifted Kitten in her hold until the redhead was facing the dairy in front of them. Nodding towards the fresh drinks, Ashe asked, "Warm milk will suffice, yes?"

Behind her...

Cassiopeia slithered past, tightly gripping an empty bassinet with Darius and Draven closely in tow. The half-serpent hissed in frustration and spun around, giving the two brothers one slap each with the basket.

"Ow! Hey!" Draven glared. "Careful with the face!"

Cassiopeia raised a finger at him, shushing him in an instant. "Not a word out of your mouth."

"Listen," Darius started, rubbing the soreness on his cheek. "What makes you think it was us who lost the cargo inside?"

"If we don't find the baby that's supposed to be _inside_ this basket, I will personally poison you both in your sleep!" Cassiopeia threatened them in a whispered manner, glaring menacingly.

"Why can't we just ask the others for help?" Draven asked as if Cassiopeia was too stupid to think about that option.

"Because, you buffoon, LeBlanc made it quite clear that the baby was _my_ responsibility! Now, either you help me, or I'll cut off and feed your sorry excuse of a manhood to Kog'Maw myself!"

Threat stated, Cassiopeia spun back around and slithered towards the exit of the dining area. The two siblings exchanged looks and groaned before following the Serpent's Embrace. They may not fear death, but they sure do value their lives.

Back to the other pair...

Kitten held her pacifier and sucked on it in a slightly rapid pace, pointing at the bottles of milk under a heater. Ashe took a small tray before getting one of the pointed bottles, also acquiring a tiny bowl of sugar and a spoon. Before leaving though, Ashe waved at one of the attendants, who immediately approached in response.

"Frost Archer, how may I be of assistance?"

"Do you by any chance have anything to place over this bottle?"

The attendant's eyebrows furrowed. "For what, Your Highness?"

Ashe lifted Kitten a bit, her head nodding once to the child she has in hand. The attendant's surprised expression said it all. He nodded and excused himself, promising to be back after a moment. Turning her eyes to the young girl, she took the bottle and raised it up to her eye level.

"Milk?"

Kitten narrowed her eyes and shook her head, pulling the pacifier out and showing the artificial teat attached to it.

"Mm! Mm!" Kitten emphasized, shaking the pacifier in front of Ashe's face.

Ashe chuckled and placed the bottle back down the tray. "I thought so."

Knowing she had gotten her point across, Kitten practically shoved her pacifier back in her mouth. A smile can be found on the archer's lips as she listened to the furious sucking of the infant in her arms, the ever-present scowl making those cute facial features appear stronger and more noticeable. The Queen leaned forward and gave the baby a kiss on the temple.

"You're so young, yet you already know how to scowl?" Ashe asked with a humorous look in her blue eyes. "What more once you grow up?"

Kitten, clearly affected with the kiss, shook her head and covered her face with her hands, not wanting to let Ashe see her blushing self.

"As you requested, Your Majesty."

Ashe turned, smiled at the attendant and took the item she requested. Thanking the attendant, Ashe placed the artificial teat on a small plate before taking her tray and setting out to find a table for them to occupy. Fortunately for them, they found a vacant one somewhere at one of the corners of the room, a place that not much would take notice.

While Ashe sat on the bench of the table, Kitten ended up on the table and in front of her current caretaker. Beside her, the tray was placed. Ashe gave her nose a little boop and said, "Wait for just a moment."

Kitten surprisingly behaved from her place, hands once again holding onto the handle of her pacifier as she watched Ashe put a small amount of sugar into the bottle. Once Ashe was satisfied with what she had done and what she had added, she placed the plastic nipple on top of the bottle, shaking it a few times for good measure before offering it to Kitten.

The red-haired baby pulled her pacifier out, offering it and demandingly shaking it towards Ashe, telling the blue-eyed woman that she wants it to be held. The second Ashe took the pacifier, Kitten grabbed the bottle and pushed the teat into her mouth.

Unfortunately, she hadn't anticipated the heaviness of the glass bottle. Ashe swiftly snakes her hand behind her and held her from behind, giving her a make-shift backrest as she had her meal. Kitten had this thoughtful gleam in her eyes, loving the right taste of the milk's sweetness. It wasn't bland, but it wasn't overly sweet, and she absolutely loved it. The more she sucked, the more she snuggled against Ashe's hand.

Chuckling, Ashe placed the pacifier onto the small plate where the spoon was on before she scooped Kitten back in her arms. In just a few seconds, Kitten looked as snug as a cute little bug in the arms of the Frost Archer.

After a couple of minutes of Ashe brushing her red hair soothingly, Kitten got filled up too much with eagerness in consuming all the tasty milk. She coughed and pushed the bottle away, which Ashe immediately took. When it was pulled away, a few drops of milk ended up on her black shirt, while a few more spilled out of her mouth as she coughed. Not at all caring about its state, Ashe grabbed her cape and used it to wipe away the milk around Kitten's lips and chin.

"You were too eager." Ashe said, shaking her head. "The milk isn't going to run away, you know."

"Blah!" Kitten made a disgusted face, especially when Ashe offered the bottle again, which surprisingly held less than half of its original amount. "No! Dun wanna! Not hawwy!"

"No more milk, then." Ashe placed it back to the table and stood up, knowing there would be a cleaning attendant that would take care of the tray and the other utensils. "Bath?"

Kitten looked down to herself and tugged on her stained shirt. She made a face before turning back to her caretaker, nodding.

"Bath! Bath!"

Kitten was too distracted in inspecting herself, while Ashe was too focused in heading back to her chambers. Since the two were too absorbed with their own tasks, the black pacifier on the tray was left to be abandoned on the table.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

They were so close. So close.

In fact, Ashe had literally just closed the door behind her and was already on her way to the bathroom. Kitten could hold it no longer though. The moment she felt it, Kitten bursted into tears.

"Waaaahhh!" Kitten cried all of a sudden, squirming in Ashe's grasp. Regardless of her current state, Kitten felt so embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

"Kitten?" Ashe asked, concern etched on her face. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Instead of answering, Kitten just kept crying, her wails growing louder and louder. More and more tears left her eyes, while Ashe lifted her up with two hands to check her for any detail that could serve as a bother for her.

...

...

...

Ashe slightly moved Kitten away from her, especially once she caught a whiff of the air.

"Oh," A somewhat sheepish expression took over the Queen's face. "I see now."

Kitten's diaper was _full_.

Few more tears later and a shallow-watered bath in a marble tub filled with bubbles and calming words from the Queen of Freljord, Kitten was clean and back to being considered a neat and tidy baby. Her shirt was left on the sink to be washed later on, while her diaper was discarded into the trash.

Soon, Kitten found herself laying on Ashe's bed, a white and gold cape also serving as a cover on the duvet. Ashe carefully wrapped the white scarf to cover the baby's lower area once she finished putting powder. Satisfied with the makeshift diaper she created, Ashe lifted Kitten back in her arms, removing her white cape and placing it on a nearby chair. Next thing she removed was the duvet, which she peeled downward until her pillows were revealed.

The pillows were moved until she had a place made for the little redhead, who wore a sleepy expression on her face.

"Nap time, little one."

"Nooo..." Kitten feebly whined.

"No? Why?" Ashe humored her, head tilting while she perched herself beside the baby.

"Pass!"

"Pass?"

"Pass!" Kitten repeated, gesturing at her mouth. "Mah pass!"

A moment of contemplation later, Ashe deciphered her baby language, eyes widening in realization.

"Your pacifier!"

Once she said those two words, Kitten's face immediately alarmed her. She was going to cry!

"Oh no..."

Ashe laid beside Kitten, removing one of the pillows and replacing it with her shoulders, which Kitten ended up laying her head on. The infant wanted something to suck on, but Ashe had no pacifier with her. She brushed back the hair of the young girl, trying to soothe her, while she uttered a few calming words.

"Don't cry, don't cry, shh..."

She gave Kitten a light stroke on the cheek with her thumb, which made the said baby become still for a moment... before those little hands of hers made a quick grasp at her fingers. Ashe quickly pulled her hand away, knowing her fingers may still have traces of powder.

"No, Kitten." Ashe said, wagging her finger right and left. "My fingers are not clean."

Kitten's eyes began to tear up again. It left Ashe no choice. Sighing somewhat defeatedly, Ashe took a piece of tissue from the box on the bedside table and wiped her hands, most especially her fingers, before returning to the child she took under her care.

Hesitantly, she offered one finger...

Kitten grabbed her index and middle finger with those delicate hands and pulled on them until the tips were inside her mouth. A satisfied look appeared in those emerald eyes, while the sleepiness returned soon after. With Kitten not crying anymore and close to sleeping, Ashe decided to stay with the former, who's already on the verge of falling asleep.

Despite the difficulty it posed, Ashe managed to remove her boots and discard it on the floor. She was thankful she had removed her cape and cowl earlier before she had given Kitten her bath. Left only in her dress and a pair of black knee-socks, Ashe positioned Kitten on top of her. Giving the little one a kiss on the temple, she smiled and whispered, "Sleep tight, Kitten."

"Mm... hm..." Was Kitten's quiet response.

A few moments later, Kitten finally entered her slumber, while Ashe was somewhat torn if she should succumb to the call of sleep from the back of her mind. The morning and early afternoon matches she had participated in were quite tiring and despite being energized by the magic in the Rift, fatigue seemed to have grasp on her in that moment.

In the end, she let herself copy Kitten and eventually let her consciousness slip away. Even though she had fallen asleep, Kitten was still securely held over her chest and the tip of her two fingers still remained in the clutches of baby's mouth. Apparently, Kitten's sucking hadn't stopped, but it did weaken. The sight of the slumbering pairing was just precious.

But no one really anticipated what would happen once they both awaken.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

LeBlanc groaned and eyed Cassiopeia, Darius and Draven with a critical look. She was not pleased at all, especially since the youngest Du Couteau decided to only tell her the news after a day had already passed.

"I gave you one task, Cassiopeia. _One_." LeBlanc murnured, shaking her head and feeling somewhat disappointed. "That was your sister you were assigned to deliver to Noxus, yet you lost her!"

"I know that!" Cassiopeia grunted, scowling. "I just didn't anticipate that trusting these two fools would be unreliable."

Draven growled and made a face, while Darius glared silently.

"What do you three propose I do, then?" LeBlanc questioned the trio. "Katarina is somewhere in this Institute, _defenseless_ and has no means or strength to protect herself."

"Whose idea was it to turn her into a baby anyway?" Draven muttered, earning a cold glare from the Deceiver.

"Notify the others and have them lend assistance in finding Katarina." The dark mage instructed. "We need to find her before anything harmful happens to her."

The three gave each other looks that blamed one another before replying in unison in different tones, "Understood."

As the three Noxians left the quarters of the dark mage, the latter turned away and rubbed her temples as an attempt to soothe the headache forming in her head. Maybe she should have tasked Morgana to bring Katarina back to Noxus?

Would the outcome be different?

 _'Ugh...'_ LeBlanc sighed. They cannot possibly afford to lose one of the best assassin their nation has.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Waking up completely chained inside a cell was a sight Katarina wouldn't be too surprised to see. Waking up in a tavern with empty bottles of alcohol around her isn't unusual for her either. In fact, waking up beside some random woman she probably slept with the previous night was normal for her.

But waking up with two fingers in her mouth that clearly didn't belong to her, absolutely naked and all snuggled against the Queen of Freljord was the most _bizzare_ and shocking predicament she would have expected to find herself in!

The moment her eyes fluttered and all she saw was pale skin and traces of navy blue and gold cloth from her peripherals, confusion hit her first before she recalled everything that had happened.

The entire situation registered to her brain when Ashe pulled her closer and gave her a feather-light kiss on the neck, which was originally intended for her cheek or temple.

"It's still early, Kitten." Ashe murmured, still half-asleep and not at all aware that it was a grown woman that was beside her. Katarina's face became as warm as fire itself, while she tried stopping herself from scrambling away from the Frost Archer.

Tried.

"Gah!" Katarina couldn't stop herself and let out a sound of shock and horror as she pushed Ashe away with as much force as she can give.

Ashe, who was abruptly forced out of her dreamland, yelped and was given no chance in saving herself. Her yelp was cut short once a thud sounded, telling Katarina that she had succeeded in removing the Freljordian from her own bed.

Katarina's hand shot up to touch the spot where Ashe had kissed her but it was only for a second's worth of a moment. Immediately afterwards, she grabbed the nearest blanket and covered the front of her naked body with it. Even the cloth diaper Ashe made her had come undone and can be found somewhere in the bed, which makes her naked as the day she was born in Runeterra.

"C-Clothes!" She said, eyes quickly scanning her surroundings and hoping to find something she could wear. "Give me some clothes! _Now_!"

Her panicked gaze refocused to the side of the bed, where a pale hand grasped the sheets and pulled up the owner of it into her sights. Ashe brushed her white hair back and out of her face, eyes blinking the sleep away and brain trying its hardest to process everything.

"Katarina..." She breathed out, somewhat surprised that the child she was caring for was gone, only to be replaced by a fully grown Noxian assassin. "Sinister Blade, what are you doing here? And why, if may I ask, are you naked?"

Katarina's face became even more flushed and redder, which she momentarily thought of hiding behind the blanket she has in hand.

"Just give me some clothes, dammit!"

Ashe blinked at her for a few times, still confused about everything that was happening in that moment. Shaking her head once, Ashe nodded over Katarina's shoulder and said, "My robe is behind you. If you don't mind, then...-"

To be honest, Ashe only intended to suggest her robe as a temporary coverage while she looked for some clothes suitable for the Noxian to wear. Katarina though, she immediately left the bed to get the described clothing, prompting Ashe to look away a moment too late.

It was the archer's turn to blush. If someone were to ask her if she had seen the Sinister Blade's bare rump, she'd probably be offended or maybe even say that the person who asked her such question is insane, but now, she'd probably flush red and literally walk out of the conversation.

She had to admit though, maybe it's supposed to be Katarina who has her name. One has never seen her own backside after all. It was... _presentable_ , for a lack of a non-perverted term.

Katarina, already dressed in the satin robe that bore the colors of navy blue and black trimmings, turned to Ashe and gave her a look that would make anyone's bravery crumble into nothing.

"If you tell anyone about what you did to me, what happened here and what you've seen, I will personally slit your throat in your sleep."

Ashe became fully awake once she heard the threat, but she was somewhat surprised with herself, since she didn't feel as much fear as an ordinary person should after hearing that threat. Unable to find much of her vocabulary, Ashe replied with, "My lips are sealed."

Getting up on her feet though, Ashe resisted the urge to scratch the back of her head on utter bafflement. She was sure she had a young baby in bed with her, not a young adult.

"I'm not going to thank you," Katarina abruptly told her as the woman began to inch towards the door. "because I'm not even feeling thankful at all. In fact, I feel more violated."

"Must you make it out as if I had touched you in an indecent way?" Ashe asked, not all liking how Katarina described how she had helped her. "If you were the infant I was caring for a few hours ago, then I'm quite sure I've done nothing to cross you and deserve this treatment."

Katarina raised a finger, wordlessly shutting her up. "Not a word about any of this. My threat still stands."

Before Ashe could say anything else, Katarina left the archer's quarters with haste. She would have none of the awkward conversation anymore. She just can't last any longer than she already had. As she walked down the halls of the Institute wearing nothing but a satin robe that clearly didn't belong to her, she captured various confused looks from summoners and fellow champions that she passed.

What irritated her though is that she found herself craving for milk and that her mouth felt like it was asking for something to suck on. Her mouth was craving for a pacifier. She furiously shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the urges only a baby should have, not an adult like her.

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **Slam!**_

LeBlanc nearly jumped at the sudden opening and slamming of her door, while Katarina stomped into the room with an expression that made it clear that she wanted blood to be spilled. Calm, cool and collected as ever, LeBlanc regarded her current appearance with a simple lift of an eyebrow.

"I see you've grown up again."

"I thought the spell was some sort of immortality spell!" Katarina shouted at the older woman, recalling what LeBlanc and Morgana conversed about after they turned her into an infant.

"It was supposed to be," LeBlanc admitted coolly. "but there was a misunderstanding with how the ritual was supposed to be performed."

"I nearly died by getting squished by that fucking boar woman's boot!"

Curiosity filled the Deceiver. "Sejuani?"

"Yes!" Katarina snarled. "She was _this_ close in squashing me flat! If the Frost Archer hadn't intervened...-"

"Frost Archer?" LeBlanc interrupted. "She helped you?"

Katarina's anger was mildly doused, especially when she remembered Ashe. In fact, the redness in her face was not of anger anymore. It was embarrassment. Again.

"She... took care of me until I turned back."

Once again, LeBlanc's eyebrow quirked up. "Does that explain your current attire?"

...

...

...

"Yes." Came her grunted reply.

LeBlanc scanned her choice of clothing for another moment before saying, "You look like you slept with the Queen and snuck out of her chambers before her barbaric husband saw you."

While Katarina blushed madly, LeBlanc let out a mischievous laugh towards her own words. The latter couldn't stop herself from finding humor in the possible thoughts of the other champions in the League.

"LeBlanc!"

"What?"

"Can you please at least tell me why do I have these urges?"

"Urges?"

"I... I..." Katarina knew she couldn't hide her blush anymore, so she tried her best to act as if it can't be seen by the woman she spoke to. "I want to fucking suck on a _pacifier_ , I want to drink milk and I feel like if I eat something, I would _choke_. And, and... There's this _urge_ that I'm not going to tell you about!"

"Ah, I see. Well," LeBlanc, calming down from her laughing state, sighed and lightly shrugged. "Those are side-effects. The problem here is that if you don't sate these urges, it _might_ become permanent."

"Permanent!?"

"I said _might_ , Katarina. Please keep up."

Katarina's eye twitched. She now had this insane urge to stab the life out LeBlanc, but knowing that there's a possibility that she might get turned back to a baby or something worse was enough to stop her from doing so.  
"LeBlanc." She gritted out each syllable menacingly.

Much to her chagrin, LeBlanc smirked at her and said, "Must a little baby scowl like that?"

She glared.

"The unmentioned urge you said..." The Deceiver now grinned teasingly. "You want to snuggle, don't you? Just like a baby?"

Katarina flushed deep red.

 _"LeBlanc_!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe was fresh out of the shower and had just finished dressing up in her signature gold and navy blue-colored set of clothes. Once she was certain that she had brushed all the knots in her hair, she departed from her quarters and made her way to the mess hall.

Yesterday, she, and supposedly the baby, had slept through the late afternoon and night, which prompted them in missing dinner. This certain fact is the main cause of the quiet grumbles the Queen's stomach released. Her stomach was craving for food.

When she reached the dining hall, she made her way to the area where the eggs, sunnyside-up and scrambled, can be found. The table where the ones mentioned can be found though, it was found right beside the milk station. The same milk station where she had gotten baby Katarina's bottle of milk.

Surprisingly though, when she got to the table she intended to approach, she found Katarina standing in front of the milk table and looking absolutely irritated. There were a bunch of bottles of milk bottles set aside, all of them missing small amounts of its contents.

"Ugh!" Katarina growled as she nearly failed in stopping herself from throwing the sixth bottle of milk that didn't meet her newly acquired unusual standards. "Still too sweet..."

Instead of getting her morning meal, Ashe found herself watching Katarina, who have yet to notice her presence, try to make another bottle of milk that would hopefully suit her taste this time.

One attempt later...

"Fucking hell..." She exhaled in frustration, putting the seventh bottle down and bowing her head out of stress. "Too... bland..."

Mouth in the middle of forming a word, Ashe was interrupted by the same attendant she had spoken to yesterday. Her eyes instantly turned to the man, who smiled back at her.

"Your Highness, you seemed to have left something at your table yesterday."

"I left something?"

The attendant nodded before handing out... a _black and red pacifier_. "I found this when I cleaned your table."

"O-Oh..." Ashe stuttered once, especially when she realized who the pacifier belonged to. Somewhat hesitantly, she took the baby item from the man, who bowed and smiled before attending to a champion that called for his attention. The pacifier was put in a clear plastic pouch and seemed to look untouched at all.

In her peripherals though, once she took her attention away from the small object, Ashe noticed Katarina eyeing her through her red bangs. Trying her best to ignore the intense gaze, she decided to get one of the warm milk bottles and started preparing the same drink she had done yesterday. As she worked, she exerted so much effort in disregarding the piercing look the Noxian beside her continuously gave her.

When she finished making the milk as sweet as last time, she merely slid it slightly towards the direction of the assassin at her left, softly clearing her throat in the process, before turning away and silently deciding in heading to the fruit station.

Katarina's gaze left the archer and landed on the bottle of milk that was left, she assumed, for her. Pushing any doubts away, she grabbed it and took a test sip from it.

...

...

...

...

...

Ashe was already leaving the mess hall, banana already more than halfway eaten. She had literally just walked out into the main hall, stored the pacifier in a cloth pouch hidden underneath her skirt and had just finished the banana when a hand suddenly grabbed one of her wrists and tugged her down the hall, causing her to drop the banana peel in the process.

"W-What...-" Ashe halted her own words once she found the Sinister Blade pulling on her wrist, the other hand holding the milk bottle she left at the milk station.

If Ashe were any other of the kind champions in the League, they'd probably assume Katarina was going to kill them, or at least harm them in the most excruciating way possible. Ashe felt not an ounce of dear though. This woman, after all, was the same baby she took care of yesterday. The same baby that, Ashe blushed, sucked on her fingers as an alternative to a pacifier.

Three minutes of fast-walking that was filled with silence, Ashe found the two of them standing somewhere in the large Institute gardens, specifically at a spot hidden by tall shrubs, bushes, flowers and a couple of trees. Katarina had only halted once they found small patch of grass just beside a tree just a few feet away from the vine-covered wall of the Institute.

Katarina released her wrist and gestured at the base of the tree.

"Sit."

Ashe blinked at Katarina, almost owlishly as she did.

"Pardon?"

Katarina sighed, clearly impatient, before grabbing her shoulder and positioning her until she stood under the shade of the tree. Once on the spot the redhead desired, a firm hand pushed her downward, somewhat forcing her to sit on the grass. Ashe immediately adjusted her skirt before it would fly upward as she sat down in a hasty manner thanks to the assassin that had a hand clasped on her shoulder.

The second she was sitting on the earth beneath them, Katarina followed suit and kneeled in front of her... only for those gloved hands to attempt in pushing her legs slightly apart. Ashe yelped and forced her thighs together, blushing.

"W-What do you think you're doing?"

Katarina shot her a serious look and said, "I'm not going to molest you, dammit."

Knowing what Katarina is capable of doing to her, Ashe surrendered and let Katarina push her legs apart, not enough for her underwear to be seen though. Seeing that she now had space, Katarina swiftly turned around and... lied down all of a sudden. Ashe stilled behind her, not really knowing what to do.

Katarina, not at all paying attention to Ashe's feeling of being lost in the situation, merely adjusted herself until she was comfortable before she began to take a few small drinks from her milk bottle.

"Umm... Sinister Blade...?"

No reply.

...

...

...

...

...

"Wrap your arms around me."

Ashe's blush intensified. "W-What?"

"Wrap your arms around me or else I'll slit your throat."

The seriousness in Katarina's voice was enough to convince Ashe that she would actually meet with death if she were to refuse in complying with her wants. With hesitance, Ashe slowly wrapped her arms around the Noxian, arms locking just beneath the redhead's chest thanks to their position.

For a long moment, the only thing Ashe could hear was the rapid beating of her heart and the quiet drinks Katarina took from the milk she has in hand.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"LeBlanc and Morgana were working on a ritual that would grant humans immortality." Katarina abruptly started. "I was their test subject. An unanticipated effect happened, which turned me into a useless infant."

"I... see." What else could Ashe have replied to that? She honestly couldn't think of anything else.

"When the side effect wore off, it still left a bunch of urges that's been fucking with me." Katarina then shifted her head until her eyes made contact with Ashe's own. "I'm sure that's enough of an explanation."

"Ah."

Another moment of silence.

...

...

...

...

...

"What else did you used to do to me when I was a baby?" Katarina asked before taking a long drink from the glass bottle. Trust her, it was her self-preservation that stopped her from throwing her dignity away and asking for an artificial teat for the bottle itself.

"Oh, well," Ashe made an effort to recall what she had done for Katarina when she was in infant form. "I made your milk, held you in my arms...-"

"I already know that." Katarina grunted at her, scowling. It seems that the Noxian was wanting Ashe to recall something that she didn't want to voice out herself. "What else?"

"Tickled you?"

"No." Came a strict reply.

"Bathed you?"

"...that's not what I meant."

Ashe's eyebrows knitted together, confused. "Then... what _did_ you mean?"

Katarina felt her cheeks gradually become warm in the cool morning air. She just needed to last in this awkward predicament until her urges disappear. Yes, and as soon as it vanishes, she'll continue ignoring the Frost Archer like she had always done before the entire baby thing.

"You know what, never mind. Just be quiet and keep your arms around me." Was her dismissive response.

Even though Katarina had already dismissed the subject, Ashe still tried recalling everything she had done other than the bathing and tickling. She was completely sure that it wasn't the changing of diapers.

...

...

...

...

...

Katarina's heart nearly stopped the second she felt Ashe give her cheek a soft but brief kiss.

"I used to kiss you." Ashe murmured, hoping she had finally gotten it right this time.

...

...

...

...

...

"...you did."

Ashe shortly stared in surprise before a smile curved up her lips. She adjusted Katarina in her hold, the leather-wearing female following each shift obediently. As soon as she knew the places she had in mind was within reach, Ashe smiled to herself and started leaving the same feather-light kisses on Katarina's cheek and neck.

The Sinister Blade had stopped drinking her milk and was now on the verge of losing her breath, for she realized after a few seconds that she had stopped breathing. She eventually finished all the milk in the bottle, but it did take quite an effort in her part.

Ashe was just about place another kiss on Katarina's cheek, when the said woman turned and faced her, their gazes instantly meeting each other and their lips just inches apart from one another.

...

...

...

Ashe smiled and leaned forward, her lips gently touching the tip of Katarina's nose.

"Kitten."

Feeling her cheeks become so close in overheating, Katarina pulled away, only to end up shifting her and snuggling against Ashe's chest afterwards. Her legs slightly folded while her arms encircled around Ashe's waist, head laid on the soft bust of the Frost Archer.

"This feels different." She uttered once she was comfortable.

"Different how?" Ashe asked quietly, sonehow already knowing what she means.

"When you did this to me yesterday, it felt different. It was innocent. Pure."

"And this is not?"

Katarina's eyebrows furrowed as she thought of answer for the question, her right ear hearing Ashe's heartbeat, which was now calmer than before, as clear as day.

"It feels the same, yet it doesn't."

...

...

...

Katarina sighed in content once she felt Ashe brush one of her hands through her red hair in the same soothing way she had done.

"I suppose I cannot help but agree with you."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Authors Note** : _Most of you, if not some, have been asking for a switched role version of "By Your Side", so here it is! :D_

 _I truly had fun typing up this one-shot. I typed at least half of it within one hour, I think. Yes, I enjoyed creating this that much. :3_

 _Honestly, I'd really love to know what you readers think about this piece. ^u^_

 _'Til my next update! ^_^/_


	51. I Love You Goodbye (Riven x Irelia)

**I Love You Goodbye**

Villagers can be seen going through the streets, buying from the markets and going about their daily life. The people have been awfully at peace, especially after their Ionian warriors and guards had succeeded in pushing back the Noxian forces that attempted attacking their nation.

Everyone saw how the Starchild tended to the wounds of the fighters, how the Arrow of Retribution had provided cover for the civilians being evacuated from the war zone, how Karma lent her aid to the ones at the front lines and many more noble and honorable doings of the Ionian champions. The one that faced the forces head on though, it was the Blade Dancer.

Irelia had led the entire army of Ionia against the Noxian soldiers. What the people failed to notice though was that the Captain of the Ionian guard had fought with a certain rogue Noxian.

Riven, the Exile.

The ex-Noxian had fought alongside her in the heart of all the chaos, only to make a quick escape when everything was over. When the dust had settled and corpses and blood-stained weapons littered the battlefield, the Ionians only saw Irelia at the center of it all. After many thankful words from the citizens of her nation and pats on the back, Irelia made it back home, where the rogue she had fought side by side with waited for her return.

With all the heroics the Ionian officers had displayed, the people had decided to hold some sort of ceremony for them. And now, with everything rebuilt and everyone recovered, the ceremony was expected to happen today. Within the abode of the Blade Dancer though, specifically her chambers, the latter can be seen entangled with sheets and limbs that belonged to another person.

Riven was still asleep, but her arms firmly embraced Irelia, their heads sharing one pillow and their faces directly in front of one another. Irelia deeply gazed at Riven's facial features, one hand coming up and two fingers of hers stroking those slightly parted lips. The same lips that took her breath away practically every night.

If someone had asked her a few months ago if she would envision herself in being romantically involved with a Noxian in the future, she would have probably sent her blades after the person who would have been brave enough to ask her such ludicrous question.

But now?

Well, now, she would not know what to say, for she is _actually_ in a secret relationship with a rogue one.

Cupping Riven's cheek with her hand, Irelia leaned in and kissed her. She gave those lips she truly adored short kisses, the longest kiss lasting for at least three seconds. Of course with all the kisses Irelia gave, Riven eventually roused out of her sleep and was greeted with the sweetest morning she has ever tasted.

"Good morning." Riven murmured before Irelia's lips pushed against her again, this time with tongue. Not one to refuse such a heart-fluttering gesture, Riven slipped a hand in those dark and slightly tangled tresses and deepened the passionate kiss.

"Morning..." Irelia whispered quietly once they broke the kiss, her violet blue eyes looking into Riven's hazel ones.

"Sleep well?" Riven asked her, hand that was once in her hair slowly trailing down over her bare back.

"Very well." Irelia told her before sighing softly. "With the ceremony later on, I'll need all the energy, after all."

When Irelia made eye contact again, she found Riven just looking at her, a somewhat crestfallen gaze. The gleam worried her and she couldn't help but shift herself and pull her secret lover closer to her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Riven stared, that forlorn look in her eyes still.

...

...

...

"Riven?"

"You of all people in Runeterra... You know that I would only love one woman. _You_." Riven sighed as she caressed Irelia's cheek. "You know that much, right?"

"Of course." Smiling, Irelia embraced her beloved, eyes drifting close. "And I know that _you_ know that you're the only person I would ever yearn for."

Despite the fact that her words inspired a small smile on Riven's lips, it still failed to erase the downhearted gleam in those dark eyes. Irelia didn't notice though. After all, she was hugging the rogue to inflict comfort and reassurance.

"I wish I could be the one." Riven murmured. "The one that gives you the love that you need. The one that promises you forever."

"You are." Irelia immediately reassured, pulling back to gaze directly into Riven's eyes. "Believe me."

"Irelia, I'm a Noxian."

"That's in the past." She dismissed hastily. "You must focus your eyes on the future. _Our_ future."

"If only I could do so."

Irelia frowned.

Why was Riven acting as if she would leave her? She would never!

"Riven," Irelia softly said her name. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

...

...

...

...

...

It seemed like an eternity that they gazed into each other's eyes. The Ionian wearing a look that somewhat attempted to persuade the ex-Noxian to admit and speak her thoughts. It deepened the concern the Blade Master felt for her lover. When Riven did not show any signs in uttering anything, Irelia decided to voice out a particular plan she intended to do at the ceremony.

"If you don't have anything to tell me, then you should know that _I_ do to you."

Riven, looking more than a bit relieved with the change of topic, nodded. "What is it?"

"At the ceremony later on... I wish for you to accompany me."

"Of course I would accompany you."

"No, not in disguise of any sort." Irelia put on a mildly serious expression as she clarified what she meant. "I desire to introduce you to Ionia as my _lover_."

Riven's eyes widened in an instant. "W-What? You can't. You can't be _careless_ and just brazenly introduce me to a nation that _despises_ Noxians."

"I do not care." With that said, Irelia disentangled herself, planning on taking a shower. "If they do not wish to accept you, then they will have to choose."

"Choose between what?"

"Either they accept you and our relationship, or they could object and expect the _permanent_ departure of the Captain of the Guard."

A deep and troubled sigh left Riven. "You are being absolutely unreasonable."

"Not completely so." Irelia calmly retorted. "I do not wish to say my farewell to you just because my people refuse to accept what we have."

"Irelia...-"

Sighing exasperatedly, Irelia turned and faced Riven. The stress she felt about their conversation showed entirely clear in her eyes, which served as the reason of Riven's abrupt silence.

"I will not say goodbye to you, my love. _Never_."

The melancholy on Riven's face said everything as she watched Irelia stand from the bed and head towards the bathroom.

What she's about to do...

Was it the right thing?

"Irelia,"

"What?" Came the lightly irritated response.

"May I feel your lips on mine?"

 _'For one last time.'_ She silently thought, watching intently as Irelia approached the bed again.

Irelia leaned over the sheets and cupped her cheek before giving her a kiss that gave her the proof that this woman truly loves her. When the kiss ended, Irelia ran her hand through her light grey hair, brushing them back and away from her face. Those precious crystals gazed at her with nothing but adoration and love.

"No goodbyes, my heart."

Riven remained quiet in reply.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Irelia suppressed another sigh as she searched her family's manor for one particular soldier. She was getting more and more annoyed. Riven clearly knew they had to leave before afternoon, yet now the sword-wielder was missing. They we're running late.

"Where are you, Riven?" Irelia murmured under her breath, walking hastily down the main hall. "Riven! Where are you?"

She tried calling out for her lover's name, forgetting the fact that the name she was shouting may not be received well by Ionians. Thankfully though, no one was there to hear her. Her search for her beloved took at another hour before she huffed and decided to postpone her plan at the ceremony, which greatly involved Riven in the first place. Nonetheless, she would attend.

Arriving at the front doors though, a folded parchment was found taped on one of the wooden panels. In a heartbeat, Irelia quickly swiped the paper and unfolded it, eyes reading the contents immediately.

 _You need someone that can promise you forever. With me, you will only find misery and heartbreak. I will not force you to choose between me and your home. If I stay, then your tears will come._

 _You'll find someone, Irelia. One that has no blood of the innocent staining their hands. One that can give you a family. It's something I can never do._

 _You've told me you will never bid me farewell and for that, I am truly thankful. It's selfish and I know I will hurt you by doing so, but it is for the best._

 _ **I love you goodbye.**_

Irelia covered her mouth with one hand, tears falling and landing on her fingers. She pulled her palm back and took in a shaky breath.

"No..." She brokenly whispered. "You... You can't do this... You... _You can't!_ "

Shoving the doors open, Irelia ran across the front yard and through the open gates, letter in hand. She will not lose her beloved. She will not let her leave. The people she ran past, they all looked at her with surprise, especially when they saw the tears that continuously fell from her eyes. It seems that they showed no hints of stopping.

If only she had known...

If only she had noticed and seriously took the signs Riven had blatantly showed...

Maybe she wouldn't have left Ionia.

Irelia shook her head furiously, revolted with the thought of Riven being gone from Ionia already. If Riven planned on leaving Ionia, then the only possible place she could be at are the docks. She need not push past the people, for her blades were circling around her in an erratic and sporadically harmful manner. They threatened to cut all those who would dare to pose as an obstacle for her.

When Irelia did arrive at the docks, she skidded to a halt before she could fall of, feet just an inch or two away from the very end of the wooden platform. In front of her, there were various ships departing and docking. She whipped her head around, eyes desperately searching for her beloved.

Once her attempts proved to be futile, she could only tightly grasp the letter as she shouted, _**"Riven, please! Don't leave me!"**_

She stared ahead, tears blurring her eyes... which then widened once it zeroed in on the cloaked figure leaning on the edge of the very back of a ship. Irelia slowly straightened as she gazed tearfully at the person.

...

...

...

...

...

Irelia choked on her breath. Regardless of the distance, her eyes found themselves staring desperately into the _same_ hazel eyes that were nothing but heartbroken... and tear-stained.

"You _can't_ do this!" She cried out, earning more and more attention from the people around her. She could care less though. "You can't _leave_ me!"

The cloaked figure bowed its head and placed its hands on the railing of the boat. It shook its head as it shed as much tears as the weeping Ionian. It spoke under its breath, uttering its response to the brokenhearted Blade Master.

"I would have chosen you! I'll _still_ choose you! Just stay!"

The stranger raised its head, gaze, although it was far, telling her the reply loud and clear.

 _'That's the reason why I'm leaving.'_

Irelia's panic heightened and her heart shattered completely the moment the stranger... The cloaked figure... Riven, turned away and decided to walk out of her sight. The letter Irelia had in hand was so close in being entirely crumpled, the paper crinkling under her tightening grasp as she gritted her teeth. As a show of her desperation, she gave out her last cry.

 _ **"RIVEN!"**_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _It's shorter than usual, I know. :P_

 _Honestly, I was thinking if this particular song-inspired story was going to center around Vi and Caitlyn, but I ended up deciding on Riven and Irelia. ^^"_

 _I was somehow motivated to type this because I heard my mother sing this song earlier and from that point, my imagination decided to build this story plot. You readers will also notice that I incorporated some of the lyrics into the story, just like what I did at "Kill For You" one-shot. ^u^_

 _Well! Until my next one-shot! ^u^_


	52. I Saved You (Katarina x Ashe)

**I Saved You** _(Animal Version/AU)  
(Cat Katarina / Lovebird Ashe)_

Despite hearing the sound of a vehicle parking in the house's garage, the red cat comfortably curled in its pet bed near the fireplace didn't move an inch from its position.

The cat's name was Katarina. She was taken in named by a little girl name Annie when she was found in the streets with her siblings. While she and her sister, who was named Cassiopeia, or Cassie, as Annie's sister, Daisy, usually called her, were taken in with the family of the two girls, their other sibling ended up being adopted by a family friend.

During their time in the streets, Katarina became used to clawing at other cats to get a decent meal for herself and her remaining family. None of their parents were there to raise them. All she knew was that she and her two siblings lived in a box in an alley between a small restaurant and a movie theater.

She and her brother were fighting with three other stray cats for a half-eaten fish once. It was where she got the scar on her left eye. Regardless of such cost, she and her brother emerged victorious from the scuffle and had brought back the fish to their youngest sister, who was meowing and crying in the box they called home.

The sound of the door clicking as it became unlocked made one of the red cat's ears twitch. It was soon followed by a bunch of hurried footsteps and an excited call of a little girl.

"Cassie!" Daisy called out as she dashed into the living room.

"Meow~" Cassiopeia responded back as she briskly walked out of the kitchen and joined the blonde girl in the same room.

Daisy giggled when Cassiopeia walked around her, fur brushing against her in an affectionate manner. The cat was soon picked up and hugged, and the furry creature responded back with a purr.

Katarina watched her younger sister with distaste. Despite being part of the human family that adopted them for five years, Katarina never got used to all the love, but she kept her claws out of sight as much as possible. Last time she tried clawing at Annie for pulling on her tail, she got slapped by a rolled newspaper by the girl's mother.

Annie was scolded for doing such thing, yes, but Katarina was quick to learn from the experience. As long as she avoids being physically violent to her pet owners, then she and her sister will remain having a proper roof over their heads, high class cat food, soft and plush pet bed and pleasant-smelling cat litter for them to do their business on.

"Kata!" Came Annie's voice.

If Katarina were human, she would have groaned the moment she heard her little owner's voice. She rolled around her pet bed, intending to stretch for a few times before she makes many effort in standing up and greeting the caller. She was in the middle of her second stretch when Annie abruptly collected her from her resting place and into those delicate arms.

Due to the pattern of the fur on her face, Katarina didn't need to scowl to show how irritated she was. No, her face's fur pattern was enough to do such thing for her. Nonetheless, she was irked that her stretching was interrupted, but she made no aggressive reaction to the unwanted action.

"Did you miss us?" Annie asked, hugging her tightly.

 _'No.'_ She thought to herself, which she voiced out by blandly saying, "Meow."

"Daisy and I missed you and Cass, too!"

This was one of the things that irritated Katarina. Since she's an animal and was unable to speak any words, then there's always this miscommunication that transpires between her owners. There's always a communication breakdown.

"Don't worry, you and Cass will be getting another play date!"

Oh, how Katarina wanted to groan. Behind Annie and in Daisy's arms, Cassiopeia perked up and looked up to the girl that held her, hoping for some explanation at what she heard.

"Mm-hm!" Daisy nodded, excited. "Auntie Lissandra will be visiting today!"

"Aunt Lissandra will be bringing Gnar." Came the voice of the father from the outside the living room. Obviously, he heard his daughters breaking the news to their pets.

"Yay!" The two girls cheered, clearly just discovering that they'll be able to play with their favorite _'puppy'_.

"Anyone wants to help with dinner?" Their mother asked them, peeking inside the living room.

"Ooh, ooh! We do!"

While Cassiopeia let Daisy put her down, Katarina was quick to jump out of Annie's hold before the girl could fully release her. The pair immediately ran out of the living room, which was a satisfactory turn of events for a particular cat.

The younger cat may have trailed after their owners, but its older sibling walked back to her pet bed. Katarina lied back down on her sleeping cushion, eyes blinking lazily and body waiting to be lost and returned to its slumbering state.

Not a moment later, she fell asleep.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"They're here!"

Katarina opened her eyes and lifted her head off her paws, eyes filled with annoyance landing at the archway entrance of the living room. She spotted Annie and Daisy giving Lissandra hugs, while the latter's dog shamelessly barreled into the living room. It was holding a blue ball in its mouth, only letting it go when it skidded to a halt in front of Cassiopeia, who was boredly playing with a green yarn.

"Arf! Arf!" The ball dropped and bounced in the polished wooden floor, immediately capturing Cassiopeia's interest. A minute later, Gnar and Cassiopeia were messily playing _'pass the ball'_ with each other.

"Auntie Lissandra," Annie started, curiously eyeing one of the older woman's hands, which was hidden behind her back. "What's that behind you?"

"I see you noticed." Lissandra chuckled before pulling her hand away from her back and lifting up a small, square-shaped, silver bird cage. "Your Aunt Avarosa has been giving some of her lovebirds away. This little bird here is for you and Daisy."

"We get to have our own bird?" Daisy asked, eyes widening and sparkling with giddiness.

Lissandra hummed. "Her name is Ashe. I'm quite confident that you two will take care of her."

Annie and Daisy turned and looked towards their parents, waiting for their approval. The couple exchanged looks before sighing and nodding, small smiles on their faces. Once the go signal was given, Daisy quickly grabbed the cage from Lissandra, startling the bird inside, which was actually asleep.

"Careful!" Annie told her sister before the two of them left the adults and went straight into the living room to introduce the new addition to their family.

The cage was placed on the coffee table at the center of the living room before its little door was unlocked and opened. Daisy offered one of her fingers for Ashe to perch on, while Annie watched eagerly from the side.

The bird, whose feathers were were white and had light blue streaks at the lower part, audited the finger for a brief moment before those thin legs got off its swing and onto the digit. Daisy tried her hardest not to squeal as she and Annie left their crouched stance, eyes focused on the creature on her finger.

"Meow!"

The two girls fell back and on their butts, while Ashe frantically flew off her new perch and began flying around the room in a high height.

Katarina, who had lunged at the bird in the first place, curled up in her hunting stance, ready to make a parkour like climb to be able to jump in the air and snap her teeth on the flying animal she called her meal.

"No, Katarina!" Annie grabbed one of the sofa pillows and gave the red cat a harmless but nonetheless firm, whack.

"Meow!" Katarina reacted, hissing at the dark-haired girl, fur standing up as she recovered and began to put some distance between her and her young owners.

"No! She's not your food. She's family!"

Katarina meowed in irritation, making her way to her sister, who was now watching Ashe fly with curiosity. She meowed again, telling her sister to lend her some assistance in capturing her prey.

"Arf!" Gnar barked, calling for the bird.

Surprisingly, the white lovebird flew down and towards the direction of the dog. Gnar stood at attention, and as if they've been doing such thing for a long time, pointed his snout upward. Ashe landed on his nose before carefully walking until she reached the top his head. The dog barked once before approaching the two cats, the bird still on his head.

Katarina decided to bide her time and wait until her food would lower her guard, since her sibling seem to have ignored her call for a bit of help. Cassiopeia though, when Gnar lowered himself until he was lying on his paws, approached and reached a claw-less paw at the bird. Ashe examined the outstretched paw attempting to touch her and when she deemed it harmless, she took a step forward and let it brush her feathers.

"Awww!" Annie watched the happening with her sister, keeping to themselves as they did. "They look so cute!"

"Cassie likes her!"

And _that_ was the beginning of it all.

Ever since that very day, Katarina was denied of one of her greatest desires. After being sprayed water at, slapped by a magazine and thrown by a pillow, she eventually came to terms that she could never be able to succeed in killing the flying creature that had joined their family.

To make things worse, it's as if the lovebird was rubbing that fact in her face.

Whenever the top of the cage was open, which was extremely often, Ashe would fly out and join Katarina at her pet bed, snuggling her feather-covered body against the cat's soft fur. She usually did it whenever the cat herself was sleeping, which lessens the possibility of any claws being swung at her.

One time, Katarina woke up with the bird comfortably snug against her neck. She had meowed and hissed angrily, furious that her personal space was invaded. Of course Ashe flew away in an instant and returned to her open cage. The vexed feline threateningly narrowed her eyes at the bird, ignoring the stray cats idling at the other side of the window behind the bird cage.

Ashe's cage was placed at the wooden table attached to the wall directly in front of a window, which garnered the attention of some stray cats around the neighborhood. Katarina knew those cats wanted the same thing. To devour the bird. She also knew that they must be mocking her, for she can't even take down the said creature herself. She convinced herself that their opinions did not matter. What truly mattered was that she and her sister have a home.

For the first few times, Katarina was absolutely enraged every single time that she found Ashe all cooped up and against her, but as time passed, she eventually got used to it. If she can come to terms that can't eat the bird, then she can surely get used to it sleeping alongside her.

Annie and Daisy rarely closed the cage ever since they were reassured that Ashe would never fly out of the house, which granted the winged animal nearly all the freedom it can receive.

Katarina stirred out of her slumber, lazily checking what was touching her rear legs. When she caught the sight of Ashe pecking at them, she was well-prepared to hiss at the lovebird and tell it to beat it. She stopped herself though, especially when she noticed that Ashe did not mean to disturb her nap. Ashe was merely removing the bits of litter that had stuck to her fur piece by piece with her delicate beak.

In short, the lovebird was _grooming_ her.

Somehow seeing that it was her that was getting a benefit from the act, Katarina decided to let the disturbance go and return to her dreamland.

Ashe, who had took notice of how Katarina silently permitted her to groom her peacefully, somewhat perked up and eagerly began to finish her cleaning. Once all the traces of litter was gone, she went to the red-furred cat and snuggled against her like always.

And this time, Katarina didn't shoo her away.

The more time Katarina allowed Ashe to spend time with her, the more she noticed all the things the bird did for her.

Ashe would groom her whenever she's asleep. She would even wake her whenever it was mealtime, something that Katarina's immensely thankful for, since Cassiopeia had a habit of eating from her pet bowl whenever she wasn't there yet. Not only that, but Ashe would also wake her up whenever their owners came home from work and school.

Katarina would sometimes enjoy the comfort of the couches in the living room, which admittedly possess soft cushions that's practically Heaven for a cat like her to lie on. The mother of the family didn't approve of having pets on the sofas though, so again, Katarina was thankful Ashe always saved her from being scolded.

The most memorable thing Ashe had done for her was when LeBlanc, the family friend that adopted her brother, came to visit and brought her mentioned sibling. Katarina was asleep when they arrived and Ashe had tried her hardest to wake her, but it was one of those trying times that she refused and swung her paws at the bird for disturbing her wonderful slumber.

In the end, she found out that her brother had ended up eating all the cat food in her bowl, which was supposed to be her dinner. When she woke up in the middle of the night to eat her late dinner, she found her bowl food-less. With a grumbling stomach, she walked towards her pet bed and curled up in annoyance and hunger. Even though she had not expected it, she was silently prepared to suffer through a couple of hours with an empty stomach.

The memorable thing Ashe had done was that the bird flew towards her with a piece of cat food between her beak. Katarina watched as Ashe placed it on her pet bed and right in front of her, one of those scrawny feet pushing it to her.

Utterly hungry, Katarina stretched her neck forward and took the piece of cat food into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully and hoping the taste would last longer in her mouth. Ashe had flown into the kitchen, while Katarina attempted to savour her tiny meal to the fullest.

By the time she swallowed, Ashe was back with another piece of cat food. Not at all questioning where the bird got it from, Katarina did the same thing with it and once it was in her mouth, Ashe flew back to the kitchen. Another piece of cat food was brought from the kitchen and eaten.

More than just a dozen of times, Ashe performed her back and forth delivery in order to feed her. It continued until Katarina could honestly say that her hunger was well-satisfied. When Katarina laid on her back and patted her paw on her full stomach, the lovebird that fed her was awfully depleted of energy. The little creature was tired, yes, but still gave one last ditch effort to fly and return to the pet bed.

Ashe snuggled against Katarina, but this time, the feline swung an arm around the bird and held it closer than it was, even adjusting her tail's positioning until it acted as an additional blanket of warmth for the feathered animal.

"Tweet, tweet!" Ashe chirped happily, nuzzling its head affectionately against Katarina's cheek. Normally, Katarina would be annoyed at the gesture, but the cat made an exception for that night.

It was no ordinary feat to feed her like that. Katarina knew that the cat food was stored at the tippy-top shelf in the kitchen, yet Ashe made a great deal of effort just to bring those food pellets one by one to her. If Katarina had touched the bag of food herself, their owners would instantly know, especially if its positioning on its place was shifted greatly. She decided to show her gratitude by giving the lovebird the warmest slumber she could ever offer, and the lovebird herself was truly greatful and comfortable within her soft, furry embrace.

If she was so comfortable though, why was she gone when Katarina woke up in the morning?

It was ten o'clock and the humans in the house had already gone off to work and school, which left the animals to care for themselves until they returned. Their bowls of food and water were filled enough to satisfy their thirst and hunger. Katarina would not have chosen to wake up had she not heard the distant chirping of a certain bird.

Standing up, all she found worth mentioning in the living room was that only a long and white feather with a blue streak was left on her pet bed and that the bird cage was empty. Katarina thought for a moment before she came into a decision to eat her meal first and take a little drink of water before she tracks down Ashe.

"Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!" Came those urgent chirps that made Katarina's head snap towards the window.

Her slit-like eyes widened when she saw the small open gap of the window. The frantic tweeting, it was coming from outside. Panic rose through from within her, especially when the images of those stray cats came into mind. Oh, how they eyed Ashe through the window as if she was the only bird left to be consumed.

Katarina ran towards the table where the cage was on, jumping onto it oncebit was within her range. She immediately approached the window and looked out to audit the front yard. Her heart thudded in her chest once she saw where Ashe was.

A stray cat was on one of the branches of the tree where Annie and Daisy's tire swing was tied to, its teeth clamped around Ashe's tail to prevent her from flying away from its reach. Ashe flapped her wings in panic, wanting to put as much distance between her and the hungry creature. Those little eyes of hers were closed tightly as she tried her best not to give in to the jaws of death behind her. She tweeted and chirped, hoping to be helped by someone.

"Meow!" Katarina hissed and practically shoved herself through the tiny gap. She cursed her body for being bigger than a lovebird, for it gave her difficulty in slipping through the opening. The window was rarely oiled, so it didn't budge immediately as much as Katarina wanted it to.

A few seconds of struggling, the window creaked and lifted up until it allowed Katarina to exit the house. The red cat ran as fast she can towards the panicking bird, her green eyes never leaving the bird as she did.

"Meow!" She called out, telling her friend to hold on a little bit longer. She lunged towards the tree, claws clamping against the wood as she climbed it with all her strength.

"Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Twee...-!"

 _ **Snap!**_

"..."

When Katarina finally got onto the branch, she froze.

"..."

She stared at the lovebird bitten between the stray cat's teeth...

"MEOW!"

Katarina tackled the stray cat off the branch, the two of them falling off the tree and back onto the grass. Body filling with rage, she dug her teeth into the stray's neck. The outsider released the bird in its grasp, hissing as it quickly ran off. The red cat hissed as well and had all of its fur standing at attention, only calming down when the other cat was nowhere in sight.

Slowly, Katarina approached her bird companion. She crouched and bumped her nose against the back of the bird.

There was no movement.

She bumped one of those delicate wings.

Nothing.

"Meow..." Katarina called out quietly, eyes, which were completely focused on her house companion, turning glassy. _'Ashe...?'_

"..."

"Meow..."

 _'Wake up...'_

"Meow..."

 _'I saved you...'_

"Meow...?"

 _'...didn't I?'_

When not a sign of life were given, Katarina stood up and lightly bit on Ashe, enough for her to carry the bird but not enough for her teeth to harmfully sink in. As Katarina made her way back to house, she can taste the small amount of blood that trickled out of the bite the stray had given the lovebird.

Once she got back inside, she went straight to her pet bed. She gently laid Ashe on the very spot she so dearly loved lying on before rushing off towards the kitchen. Not a minute later, she returned with the bag of bird food Annie usually obtained Ashe's meals. She dragged it towards her bed, not at all caring that she was leaving a trail of bird food.

She pulled on the bag until it was in on her bed. She pawed on it until some of little seeds spilled on the cushion. She crouched again, her right paw pushing some of the seeds close to Ashe's mildly parted beak.

"Meow..."

 _'I brought you some food...'_

There was not a single chirp.

"Meow..."

 _'...just like what you did for me...'_

Katarina pulled her paws back and covered her eyes with them, her entire body tensed and curled up. She can hear her sibling walking behind her, approaching her.

"Meow?"

 _'Kata...?'_

Katarina didn't remove her paws from her eyes, but a choked meow left her. Cassiopeia joined her on her pet bed, quietly snuggling against her right as an offer of comfort to her sibling.

"Meow..."

 _'Ashe...'_

She never thought she'd feel such pain. She always thought she would feel those if she had lost a sibling or if she had just gotten out of a large fight with the strays outside the house.

Annie and Daisy came home and had immediately bursted into tears, especially once they saw Ashe's state. Their father placed the lovebird in one of the shoe boxes he found in the attic before he buried their newest pet at the backyard. After a few moments of weeping to their parents, the two children were led back inside the house.

Cassiopeia worriedly stared at her sibling from her place at the back door of the house. Katarina was seated right in front of the grave. She didn't move from that spot, even when it rained that night. Annie was too depressed to play with her, or even look for her in the first place.

It was nearing midnight when Katarina came inside the house, fur completely matted with dirt and muck. When she did come through the pet door and into the kitchen, she found her bowl of food full and Cassiopeia seated beside it...

With a white feather between her mouth.

It was the same feather Ashe had left on her bed.

Katarina approached her sister, who then placed the feather down the floor. She stared at it for the longest time, eyes looking like they were about to shatter into tears. Silently, Katarina picked the feather up and without a single meow, turned back to the pet door, exiting the house once again. Cassiopeia bowed her head and curled up, eyes remaining on the little panel her sister walked through.

Outside, the sky was still crying. Katarina didn't care though. She was a cat, yet she didn't even flinch when hundreds of droplets of coldness showered her from above. She stopped when she was directly above Ashe's grave. Paws and her entire rain-doused body sinking into the mud, Katarina curled up and closed her eyes, feather still between her mouth.

"Meow..."

 _'Ashe...'_

"Meow..."

 _'I saved you...'_

Soft sniffles began to come from the drenched feline.

"Meow...?"

 _'...didn't I?'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I think my heart just_ _ **died**_ _. T_T_

 _And yes! I cried while writing the ending! I KNOW it's my story! I know I shouldn't be crying! But, God! T_T_

 _This piece was inspired by a short comic about a Frog and a Puppy. It was IMMENSELY saddening. I found it when I was going through Facebook. I'm not sure, but I think it was titled_ _ **"If Only".**_ _But like I said, I'm_ _ **not**_ _sure! :/_

 _Anyway... I just had to write this one and share it to you, readers. I hope you guys felt the emotion I had put into it as much as I did._

 _(My tear and snot-stained shirt and piles of crumpled tissue was my proof that this got to me, even though this is my story -_-")_

 _Until my next (and hopefully, happier) update. T_T_


	53. Switch (Katarina x Ashe Talon x Lux)

**Switch**

Within the walls of the Institute, the loud, horrified, one octave higher, scream of the Frost Archer echoed throughout the High Council's Judgment Room and its surrounding area. All of the councilors and the three other champions with the mentioned Freljordian covered their ears as a desperate attempt to save their eardrums.

"Please!" High Councilor Kolminye practically pleaded with complete exasperation. "Calm yourself, Demacian!"

Oh, wondering why she's referring to Ashe as a Demacian?

Well...

 _'Lux'_ slowly pulled her hands away from her ears, turning to _'Ashe'_ while she suppressed the twitching of her eyes.

"Lux, please." _'Lux'_ surprisingly spoke and sounded utterly calm for the very first time in forever. Her usual upbeat and exuberant attitude and quirk was nowhere to be seen, found or heard. _'Ashe'_ began to pace around the room, looking completely panicked. Her hair became disheveled the moment she rustled it with her own hands, which caused _'Lux'_ to release a troubled sigh.

"There has to be a way to reverse this!"

"Oh come on!" One of the champions in the room, Jinx, scoffed and waved dismissively. "Being stuck in the body of a Queen of a nation? That would be _amazeballs_! Am I right, Donger? With just one itty-bitty word, you can start the long-awaited war between the Three Sisters of Freljord."

Heimerdinger sighed and stepped forward. "I will immediately try to reverse the machine's effects, but for now, I believe the Frost Archer and the Lady of Luminosity must come to terms and become used to their new... avatars."

Yes, you heard right. Ashe and Lux have indeed switched bodies, which mainly explains why _'Ashe'_ had practically screamed her lungs out a moment ago, while _'Lux'_ remained entirely calm and composure not at all fazed.

"In the meantime," High Councilor Kolminye then eyed Jinx, who grinned sheepishly back at her once she felt her gaze on her. "Loose Cannon, for the theft of the Revered Inventor's personal belonging and putting two fellow champions in a hazardous position, you will be banned from participating in any matches for two weeks."

"..."

Jinx stared.

"...Okay!"

"Umm, High Councilor...-" Before one of the summoners could finish, Vessaria sighed and banged her gavel again.

"You'll also be staying in the Detention Center within the span of two weeks." Came the follow-up sentence.

Jinx's eyes widened. "What!? But that means they'll confiscate Pow-pow, Fishbones and Zap!"

"Then it gives me great pleasure in bestowing this punishment upon you." Kolminye returned with a somewhat smug smile. "Dismissed."

While a pair of guards dragged Jinx towards the Detention Center, Heimerdinger gave his deepest apologies to the two other champions before taking his leave, planning on getting to work and reversing his invention's function immediately. Once left alone, Lux began another freak-out. She turned to Ashe and grasped the archer's shoulders (which are originally hers) with her _'newly-acquired'_ pale hands.

"What do we do now? What about our responsibilities!?" Lux began hyperventilating. "I can't lead a nation! I can barely even decide what headband I should wear everyday! And all my headbands are identical!"

Ashe stared a tad bit owlishly at _'herself'_ , trying to blink away the image of Lux experiencing massive difficulty in choosing between headbands that are absolutely the same. To be honest, Ashe never thought she'd see her own self looking disheveled and as if she was ran over by a group of horses pulling her own royal carriage. It's a sight, not even anyone, would expect to see the Queen of Freljord to be in.

Not only that, but the Lady of Luminosity always exuded this contagious bubbly aura that either irritated champions, mainly Noxians, or prompts them in becoming more positive and not too uptight. But now, it was odd that the mage gave out a regal and commanding atmosphere around her, something only a few naturally displays.

"Listen, Lux." Ashe gently pried the hands that clutched her shoulders and tried her best to calm the Demacian down. "Like you always say, stay positive. Not just that, but know that Heimerdinger is exerting as much effort as he can to fix all of this. All we need to do now is stay composed and take this all in as calmly as possible."

A couple of more minutes of hyperventilation, Lux eventually settled down and while she did, Ashe brushed her white hair back into its presentable state. When Lux finally let loose all the nerves that invaded her (technically Ashe's) body, she let the archer lead her down the hall and to the Freljordian wing.

"Maybe we can discuss this issue at my quarters."

As if she was a gun and Ashe's words was her trigger, Lux nearly fell back into her hyperventilating state. She remembered that she couldn't afford discussing their situation. At least now. She still _needs_ to be somewhere! What almost made her freak is the fact that she can't go to that said somewhere because she's not in her original body.

"Umm, technically... I... Well, _you_ can't."

Confusion struck the Queen. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Lux fiddled with her navy blue cape while she avoided Ashe's gaze, trying her best to calm herself by playing with the soft cloth. "You see, I made plans before all of this happened, and those plans aren't really _'postpone-able'_."

"Then why claim we cannot speak about this matter?"

"Ashe, please." Lux pleaded, now taking her hands into hers. "You have to go to this meet-up of mine _without_ telling anyone. You're not, well, me. And this kinda leaves me no choice but to ask you to go somewhere and pretend to be me."

Ashe blinked. "What are you implying?"

"We can't let anyone know about us switching bodies!" Lux said, now looking a bit panicked again. "That would spell out disaster!"

"Isn't keeping this a secret considered disastrous itself?" Ashe asked back, pulling her hands back and crossing her arms.

"Think of it! What if Prince Jarvan orders me to take advantage of the fact that I'm in your body? That, in some way, I'm the Queen of Freljord? He might order me to step down from the throne!"

"I'm sure he would not...-"

"Not only that, but what if one of your enemies discover that it's not the same skilled archer that's in your body? They'll take it as an opportunity to strike you down! Assassinate you! Not only will that kill me, but that also means you have no body to go back to!"

Somehow seeing Lux's point, Ashe sighed and gave in to the mage's convincing. In some way, Lux did have a point. Sejuani will surely bring her mace down on Lux the moment she catches wind about her not being in her own body. League rules won't have an inch of value if ever her rival discovers the predicament she's in. Besides, arguing with Lux won't get them anywhere. It's much better if she settles the issue with a temporary compromise.

"Alright, fine." Ashe conceded with a sigh. "Now, can you tell me why we can't have a meaningful discussion about this issue?"

Lux pulled back and blushed, toying with the cape again. "Oh, right, about that..."

"Are you _absolutely_ sure you can't reschedule this plan of yours?"

"Yes, I am. If I do try to, this'll be the fourth time we reschedule this date." Lux told her, looking down and blushing even more. "I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"And _he_ is...?"

"Someone I shouldn't be dating." Came the sheepish reply.

Once again, Ashe found herself conceding. For a moment, she asked herself when did she get so... soft. She's literally been giving Lux these chances on a silver platter, which contradicts with the fact that she's the Queen between the two of them and that she's supposed to be the one being followed. In the end, her pride decided to chalk it up as her just being her typical self, which meant her polite side was the one responsible for her _'weakness'_.

"Listen. All you two are going to do is eat lunch at the rooftop of the main building of the Institute. Easy, right?" Lux explained with an open smile. Ashe found the smile too giddy to be found on her own face to be honest. "Just grab a sandwich at the Mess Hall, a drink if you want, then make your way to the rooftop."

"And what will you be doing while I tend to this date of yours?"

"I'll be watching from afar! Make sure you don't, well, cause things to become awkward with my lover."

"What if he wants to kiss?"

"Oh, well, don't worry about that. He knows I'm not fond of public displays of affection. All you need to do is be there and talk about random things. Maybe hug his arm or lean on his shoulder, but that's it! I'm sure he'll be content with that."

"Please give me more details. What you've just given are utterly vague."

"No time!" Lux grabbed one of her wrists and began dragging her to the Demacian wing. "We need to get you ready in half an hour!"

"But, Lux...-"

"Everything will be fine, trust me."

Everything will not be fine...

...!

...because Ashe just remembered something she actually needs to do today. Something that _greatly_ concerns a particular Noxian that most champions fear in and avoid encountering.

"Luxanna, in exchange for me attending to your date,"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I need you to keep to yourself for the whole day. Actually, as long as you're in my body, avoid being alone as much as possible. If you're alone, make sure you're in a place no one will be able to access but you."

"Umm, okay? Ashe," Lux nervously glanced at her. "Why does it sound like someone's out there to get you?"

Technically, there is.

"Let's just say this isn't the greatest time to be the one in my body."

"Okay, you're scaring me a bit."

Ashe shot Lux a look that told her to clearly leave the matter alone as it is. "Either stay in a populated place or a secluded location. Period."

"But…-"

"Understood?"

Lux gulped, feeling more nervous than Ashe now. "…Yes?"

It was that moment that Ashe realized that their entire situation will surely go up in flames.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Just speak with him. Small talk maybe, then I can probably take my leave." Ashe said to herself as she made her way up the stairs leading to the designated rooftop Lux is expected to be at, sandwich in one hand.

While she climbed the steps, she passed by a few windows that overlooked the neighboring buildings. She spotted Lux at one of the windows from the structure across the one she's in now, looking towards her direction. She assumed she's probably there to see if everything goes smoothly. Sighing, Ashe continued until she arrived at her destination, where she then found a hooded figure perched on the edge, apple in hand.

 _'Wait a minute... That outfit...'_

Ashe stiffened momentarily once she recognized who Lux is actually involved with in a romantic affair.

The Blade's Shadow.

Talon, sensing her presence the moment she walked in, turned to her, his free hand pushing his hood back and exposing his face completely. He didn't move though, but he did keep his eyes glued to her, which caused Ashe to feel more than slightly uncomfortable as she approached him. She was actually having second thoughts, unsure if Talon is actually the man Lux wants her to meet with.

Her doubts diminished once Talon waved his cape away and reached a hand out to her, wordlessly telling her to settle beside him on the edge. If she can keep her composure under massively pressuring times, Ashe was sure she can handle something as simple as having a non-hostile rendezvous with a Noxian. After all, she should somehow be used it by now. Meeting with a Noxian, she means.

Once within reach, she expected Talon to take her hand and assist her in settling beside him. Surprisingly, he stood up and left his perch, which made it clear he had no intention in waiting any longer, before her hand touched his. His touch was warm and felt a bit foreign, since Ashe was much used to smaller and slimmer hands.

"Talon." She greeted, professionally smiling in a carefree manner.

"Luxanna." Talon returned her greeting, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in until his lips touched her temple. "I've missed you."

Lightly blushing and feeling oddly weird to be in his arms, Ashe tried her best to respond in the most natural way she can. "I as well, my love."

Talon stilled for a split-second and for moment, Ashe thought she had just imagined it. Maybe she did.

"I'm quite pleased that you've finally found time to spend with me." Talon murmured, speaking into her hair. Ashe processed the feeling of having someone taller than her hold her, feeling even odder than before. Between her relationship with a certain someone, she has a noticeable height difference from the former, which explains why the feeling of Talon holding her is so foreign. "I thought for a moment your brother would become a much bigger hindrance in our relationship."

"Oh, Garen?" Ashe refocused herself to the situation at hand. "He means well, I'm sure."

Talon glanced down at her. "Hm."

Ashe forced herself to act casual and unfazed as Talon held her chin and raised her head until their eyes locked with one another. His light brown eyes were greatly different from the vibrant emeralds she knows too well, which once again made her feel odd.

"I think it won't be any harm if we skip lunch today."

His words made her snap to full attention in a heartbeat.

"What do you mean?"

Talon smirked and took her hand again, tossing his apple and her sandwich, which he snatched from her grasp in a second, over his shoulder. Ashe nearly yelped the moment Talon tugged her towards the door, leading her out of the rooftop and back down the stairs.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ashe asked, trying to not sound too worried.

"To my quarters."

Ashe's eyes widened. "What!?"

Meanwhile, with Lux...

The mage started panicking once she lost Ashe and Talon from her sights. She began to make her way to where the two are going to be, planning on intercepting them before anything sexually intimate could transpire between her boyfriend and her fellow champion.

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" Lux repeated over and over again as she rushed from one hall to another. Of all times for Talon to be in the mood, it just had to be today. Lux wanted to give herself a slap, knowing if she had just cancelled or postponed the date, then maybe she wouldn't be panicking and feeling like her boyfriend is about to cheat on her. What makes all of this the worst is the fact that Talon doesn't even know he's somehow going to cheat on her!

Despite Ashe being in her body, Lux will feel like her boyfriend touched someone else's! In this case, the Frost Archer's! She didn't even have to envision what this would mean if Talon and Ashe were to fornicate with their current state. Lux _refused_ to think of such concept, for it only made her panic even more.

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hur…-!"

"Gotcha."

One minute she was rushing down from one hall to another, the next she was halted by a pair of arms that abruptly encircled around her waist and pulled her behind one of the columns of the main hall. There were two conveniently placed potted plants that concealed her and her captor from any passerby's sights, which made it obvious that no one will be able to help her unless she calls out for one. It's an aspect she knows would be completely out of character for Ashe.

Back to her captor though…

Lux tensed once she felt her back press firmly against a _woman's_ chest, breath ghosting over her right ear and a husky and deep voice entered her sense of hearing. Her heart instantly picked up.

"Now where are you off to, little poro?" The Sinister Blade cooed in a dangerously low whisper, which made Lux _hear_ her smirk through her words. While one arm was securely locked around her waist, one particular hand ran over her chest, mainly her cleavage, before it caressed her cheek. Lux nearly squeaked in fear.

"K-K-Katarina?" It took all of Lux's strength not to yelp out the assassin's name in a high-pitched voice.

A chuckle. "You're shaking like a leaf, you know that?"

"W-Why wouldn't I be?" Lux asked back, a nervous chuckle leaving her. She honestly doesn't know if she should holler for help now or play along with the redhead's game.

"I haven't even touched you yet."

She gulped audibly, which Katarina interpreted as a sign of arousal.

"Or maybe that's what you want me to do?" Lux became as stiff as a statue in Katarina's arms once she felt the same hand that stroked her cheek make its way south, stopping only when it reached the hem of her skirt. Those nimble fingers toyed with the hem of her dress, fingertips teasing her thighs with split-second licks. Katarina hummed in her ear. "This reminds me of the time I _ravaged_ you in the Institute Library."

The Institute Library was one of Lux's favorite places to go to, especially since it was complete with every book that she could read. Every form of literature concerning magic can be found in that place, which excited Lux. But, now that Katarina just said those words to her, two things came into mind.

One, she is _never_ going to go back to the Institute Library.

Two…

 _'Ashe is having an affair with Katarina!? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!'_ Her right eye twitched once. _'And they did it in the Institute Library!? Eew! Eew! Eeeewww!'_

"Uhh, ehehehe…" Lux chuckled with all the nervousness she felt. "Umm, Katarina, can you, uh, let me go?"

Katarina quirked an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

"Umm," Lux anxiously pointed a finger at herself. "I'm the Queen of Freljord, you're the Sinister Blade. Don't you think it's kinda weird?"

Green eyes slightly narrowed. "Kinda?"

"Yeah…"

 _'Ashe never uses those words…'_ Katarina thought, feeling off with how ' _Ashe'_ spoke. _'And since when did she use 'Yeah' as a reply?'_

"I think this is all the stress getting to you." The Noxian concluded, her smirk returning to her lips. "Let's release some tension, shall we?"

Lux's eyes widened when Katarina snuck her hand under her skirt.

...

…..

…..

"RAPE!"

"Ugh!" All the air inside Katarina was suddenly shoved out of her system the moment Lux abruptly, and not to mention _strongly_ , elbowed her on the stomach, which also caused her to loosen the iron-grip she had around her. Still seeing that she was still withheld, Lux's survival instinct took over her.

She threw her head back.

 ** _Crack!_**

"Agh!" Katarina let her go and stumbled to the side, right hand clutching her broken nose and left hand placed on the wall for support. "Fuck!"

As if she had used Flash, Lux was out of Katarina' reach within a second. She sprinted away from the secluded spot and made a mad dash down the hall, heart thudding in her chest like a loud drum being pounded erratically. She huffed and puffed as she ran towards the direction where she was hoping she'd be able to put a stop to Talon's plans for Ashe.

The people she passed was disregarded due to the shock that was still wearing off. Half of her conscious self was still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that Ashe was having _sexual relations_ with a Noxian! And with Katarina nonetheless!

A side of her was celebrating that she had somehow harmed a Noxian, momentarily recalling the sound of Katarina's nose breaking upon her head's impact onto it. Another side of her was so close in crumbling thanks to all the fear that knowledge alone brought down on her. Why wouldn't she be scared?

She practically bashed Katarina's face with her (Ashe's, specifically) head. The dangerous woman would surely come after her, and to make things worse, Lux knew there's a huge possibility that Ashe won't have a body to go back to.

…..

…..

…..

Katarina cursed under her breath as she clutched her bleeding nose with one hand, eyes glancing at the crimson drops falling on the floor. She felt like her whole face was numb due to the injury her secret lover had inflicted on her.

"What the hell was her problem?" She lowly breathed out, eyes clenching shut when a small jolt of pain came from her broken nose.

How the hell was she going to explain this to the healers at the Infirmary?

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Heart beating deafeningly in her ears and hands tightly clutching broad shoulders, Ashe turned her head away, face completely flushed red. She can feel Talon breathing against her throat, lips kissing and sucking on her smooth skin.

The two of them were in Lux's champion quarters. On their way there, she had tried showing her protests as subtly as she can, not wanting Talon to be suspicious of her _'true identity'_. She was hoping that they'd cross paths with a Demacian, but it seemed like Talon knew their schedules and that he predicted their absence at the Demacian wing intentionally.

Long story short, as soon as they entered the quarters of the Lady of Luminosity, Talon had instantly pushed her towards the closed door and pinned her against it before he began to aggressively show his affections for the supposed blonde mage he's in a secret relationship with.

"T-Talon," Ashe had no plans in stopping her objections, but Talon seems to be determined to get out of the white dress she's wearing. "Maybe we should stop."

"Why?" Was the only thing Talon muttered against her neck, his ministrations not at all faltering.

"Someone might hear us!" Ashe gasped out, especially when Talon bit down on her neck.

"Wouldn't that be a tragedy?" Talon murmured, and the way his lips had shifted, Ashe knew he was smirking. He pulled back (thank Avarosa) and presented the smirk on his face to her, the lust in eyes gleaming clearly. "Isn't that your little aphrodisiac, my love?"

"A-Aphro…-why! It would never!" Ashe responded with disbelief written across her face. "That would just be shameful and…-mmf!"

Talon silenced her with a kiss, and Ashe actually released a squeak that she never knew she was capable of doing. She squirmed with much greater strength once she felt Talon's tongue slip inside her mouth, roaming the moist space with familiarity.

In desperation to halt the act she had no intention in continuing, Ashe did the first thing that came into mind.

…..!

"Ugh…" Talon pulled his head back a tad bit, one hand reaching up and touching the tip of his tongue, which Ashe had bitten down on in order to stop the kiss. Nervously, the Freljordian watched the usually hooded Noxian, who in return looked at the tiny drop of blood that ended up on one of his fingertips.

Ashe suddenly became rigid, especially when Talon turned back to her with a gaze that showed nothing.

Well, nothing but _arousal_.

She gasped when Talon pushed her further against the door, the back of her head lightly thudding against the wood. One hand grasped her golden blonde hair into a fist while a low growl left his lips.

"Is _that_ what you want?"

Whatever _that_ was, Ashe was so sure that she wants no part of it whatsoever.

"N-No! I…!"

The moment Talon made a move to dive back in for another hungry kiss, Ashe's eyes widened and her brain went haywire, which caused her own reflex to react.

 ** _Slap!_**

Ashe gasped and covered her mouth in disbelief. Her eyes would have widened even more if it were possible. She had struck Talon as a result to her bodily reflexes. If Katarina discovers what she had done to her brother-figure and what they've been _engaged_ in for the past couple of moments, the threatening woman would surely assassinate her personally.

"T-Talon," Ashe stuttered, slightly recovering from the shock she gave herself when she slapped the man in front of her. "My apolo…-"

A snarl.

"Rough play it is, then."

Ashe became visibly paler. Apparently, what she done added fuel to the flames. Once again, she gasped. Talon grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up in his arms. Reflexively, she held onto his shoulders, not wanting to fall backwards and probably onto the floor.

 ** _Thump!_**

The archer let out a quiet _oof!_ once Talon pinned her down the only sofa in the unit, his lower area pressing against her own. Her face became redder than it already was the second she felt Talon's arousal press against her (particularly Lux's) covered center.

"I always knew playing rough is your favorite." Came Talon's smug words.

"N-No! It certainly isn't!" Admittedly, it is, but Ashe preferred such _'play'_ to be performed with and by someone else, not Talon!

Her hands were gathered before it was pinned together above her head. One hand keeping them from moving, Talon used his free one to reach downward to hike her skirt up.

"You say no, but clearly," Talon smirked. "you _hunger_ for my touch."

If it was actually Lux, maybe the answer would be an quiet agreement with his words, or maybe a moan, but this blonde before him is the same one at the same time not. Ashe's struggles became nonexistent for a moment as soon as she felt Talon's hand graze against her inner thighs.

"No!"

…..!

"Fuck!" Talon suddenly fell off of her and towards side, his form landing on the floor with a loud thud. He slightly curled up on the ground while one of his hands held his manhood, which Ashe miraculously succeeded in kicking.

In lightning-like speed, Ashe got off the couch and ran towards the door, leaving the room without looking back to see if Talon would recover or not. She closed the door once she left, yes, especially since it would spell out chaos if someone were to see Talon in Lux's quarters, but Ashe had to prioritize her safety. Talon would hurt her, but what he wants to do with her, well… That's a different thing.

Hair evidently as disheveled as her clothes, Ashe quickly rushed down the hall and made a vast effort in putting as much distance between her and the Noxian she nearly had intercourse with. Just like Lux, Ashe paid not even an ounce of attention to the champions and summoners that greeted her on her way to wherever her feet would take her.

She could feel her (Lux's) heart beating rapidly inside of her, making her feel like she was _this_ close in having a heart attack. Oh, Katarina will surely murder her if she ever finds out about what had transpired between her and Talon, despite the fact that she's not even in her own body. Too distracted with her thoughts, she failed to anticipate a certain champion that rounded around the corner ahead of her, who was also running with haste.

…..!

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

Ashe was forced to take a single step backwards before losing her balance and falling down the floor, her rear planting on the ground a bit painfully, while the person that bumped her merely stumbled two steps away from her.

"Ashe!" She heard her own voice call her name, hands grabbing her wrists and pulling her up and back on her feet before she could even look at who she collided with. Even though it was weird, Ashe was thankful she saw _'herself'_ looking back at her, face struck with a mix of panic and relief. Although, her own relief showed on her face when she realized who it is in front of her.

As if they had practiced it, they both said the same words at the same time.

"You have a lot to explain to me!"

And as if there was someone out to get them, a pair of Noxians specifically, the two champions glanced around, thankful that there was no one there with them. Not wanting to be found by Katarina nor Talon, Ashe grabbed one of Lux's hands and dragged her towards the Institute gardens. On their way to one of the hidden spots in the nature-infested area, Ashe and Lux passed Zyra, who looked at them with mild curiosity, which looks to have vanished as soon as it came. Finally, when they were hidden behind various plants and bushes, Ashe released Lux and they both turned to face each other.

"Before you say anything," Lux spoke up first. "I just want to ask first. Did something happen between you and Talon? As in, _something_."

Ashe almost shuddered at her words, which made her recall everything with crystal clarity, "He kissed me and, uh, _touched_ my neck, but I suppose other than that, nothing happened."

Lux slowly nodded, feeling a twinge of jealousy. Just by looking at how uncomfortable Ashe seems to be, it's obvious that the Queen did not like any of what had happened between her and the Blade's Shadow. She pushed back the negative feeling and gestured for Ashe to ask her question this time.

"Why didn't you at least tell me it was _him_ you are involved with?" Ashe questioned exasperatedly.

"What am I supposed to say?" Lux defensively reacted. "Oh hey, Ashe! I just want you to know I'm sleeping with a Noxian and I think it's actually a serious thing and that I might actually be low-key betraying my nation. Is _that_ what you want me to say?"

"Well, if you word it that way, wouldn't it sound rather treacherous and scandalous for you?" Ashe retorted sarcastically.

They weren't pleased at what they had went through earlier, but it looks like their pride was looking for someone to be blamed for everything.

"Hey! I'm not the one who's cheating on their spouse!"

"It's a _political_ marriage. Clearly, someone as young as you would not understand."

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I know less! I _know_ what a political marriage is, but obviously _you_ don't know what fidelity is."

Ashe scoffed and crossed her arms. "As if you're the one to talk. Lux, didn't you and your brother swear to be loyal to Demacia? Isn't romantically involving yourself with a _Noxian_ somehow a show of your unfaithfulness to your nation?"

Lux puffed her cheeks up for a moment in irritation. "It's not the same!"

"It's _definitely_ identical." Ashe shot back with a somewhat deadpan expression.

 **"What are you both arguing about in the first place?"**

Turning their head to the direction of the speaker, they found the Rise of Thorns leaning on a tree and looking quite entertained with them. Zyra saw them as some sort of amusing spectacle. While Lux huffed and avoided Zyra's gaze, Ashe cleared her throat and decided to address the plant woman.

"Zyra, if we may have a respectable amount of privacy..."

"Oh, you had it." Zyra then nodded her head over her shoulder. "But you two were practically _screaming_. I honestly would not be surprised if the entire League overheard your argument."

"Zyra."

Chuckling to herself, Zyra sighed and chose to give them the privacy they asked for. Once the Rise of Thorns was out of earshot and not at all visible in their line of sight, the pair refocused their attention back to one another. As expected, it was Ashe who chose to apologize first.

Ashe sighed and ran a hand through the blonde hair she currently has, removing the headband on her head as she did. "Let me be the more mature one and say my apologies for blaming you. This predicament is not something you desired, which makes it wrong for me to say it is. My sincerest apologies."

Lux isn't really a prideful person, so her apology followed after the Freljordian's. "I'm sorry, too, I guess. Blaming you won't really solve everything, so… Sorry."

The pair let out sighs of their own and internally composed themselves before continuing the conversation in a much civil and mature manner.

"Maybe we should start by explaining our relationships with Talon and uhh, maybe with Katarina as well?"

The Frost Archer's eyes widened. "K-Katarina? Wait, did you…?"

Lux sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "I kinda… did something."

"Did something? What is that supposed to mean?"

"How about I explain my relationship with Talon first before the whole Katarina thing?" Lux offered, hoping Ashe would say yes.

"I… Well, I don't…" Ashe, once again, sighed. "Fine. Provide me the summary of your story with Talon."

Lux mildly perked up. "Alright! Umm, I guess I could start with how we had our first conversation…"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"You tripped and fell on your face," It was clear in Soraka's voice that she didn't believe the pathetic lie Katarina had conjured up with when she asked what happened to her to receive such injury. "is that right?"

Katarina scowled through the green glow originating from Soraka's palm, which was hovering in front of her broken nose. "Yes."

Soraka softly sighed, knowing that it would be a danger to herself if she attempted on prying further. "If you say so."

"Starchild,"

While Soraka fully turned her head to the caller of her title, Katarina just moved her eyes until she caught sight of the new arrival. At the entrance of the Infirmary, Talon can be seen walking with a limp that can be noticed if someone were to look quite closely.

"Is there an ice pack here?" Talon grunted, resisting the urge to hold his sore crotch.

It took a few seconds for Soraka to process his request, finding it rather unusual. Eventually though, Soraka nodded and healed Katarina's nose enough for its bleeding to stop before leaving and getting what Talon had asked for.

Katarina carefully held her nose with one hand, feeling a bit self-conscious since it was still dislocated. She watched as Talon approached her and sat himself down on the vacant examination table across her.

"What happened to you?" They unintentionally chorused, asking each other the same question at the very same time.

The redhead averted her gaze, not really knowing if she should use the lie she had told Soraka. Telling Talon that she got her nose broken because she _'tripped'_ sounded so embarrassing for her. An expert assassin like her? Losing their footing? It would wound her pride.

"None of your damn business." She grunted, shifting slightly so Talon won't get the full view of her nose. "What about you?"

"Our answer is the same."

Katarina audited Talon for a moment, noticing at how Talon gave his lower area quick glances every now and then. "Did you just got kicked in the balls?"

"…" Talon refused to answer her vulgarly-worded inquiry, but his right eye twitched though.

"You sexually harassed someone, didn't you?"

Talon didn't flinch, but his eyes did flicker to Katarina for a moment. "Accusers are usually doers."

One of the fingers touching her nose twitched at his words, which made her recall what _'Ashe'_ had done to her. "Touché."

Once they heard Soraka returning, their conversation was wordlessly dismissed. Regardless though, Katarina closely watched as Talon accepted the blue ice bag and turned away from them. Soraka blushed and refocused her attention on Katarina when she saw Talon place the cold pack on his crotch, an extremely low sigh of relief leaving the hooded assassin.

"Can you fix my nose already?" Katarina grumbled, taking her hand away from her face. "I have places to be."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Do you think he can still have children?"

It's a question that would have made things awkward in a conversation, but it looks like Ashe was unfazed with it. She and Lux chose to stick together until Heimerdinger gets back to them with a solution to the problematic situation they're in. Currently, the Demacian was worried for Talon and if he's still able to have children, especially after she heard what Ashe had done just to avoid having to sleep with him.

"Lux, I'm sure my kick didn't take away his ability to produce children."

"Yeah, but still…" Lux blushed and rubbed her arm in worry.

Ashe looked at the younger champion with an inquisitive gaze. "Are you and Talon planning?"

In a second, Lux's face became bright red. "W-What!? No!"

"I was merely asking." Ashe smoothly replied, the amusement she felt towards Lux's reaction showing through the small smile quirking on her lips.

"I was just asking, you know…"

"Truthfully, Luxanna," Ashe started. "I would not dare tell anyone about your relationship with him."

"I can say the same about yours and Katarina's relationship." Lux earnestly said, her blush dying down.

"You might not know, your bond with him might be the key."

Lux's eyes were wide with wonder. "What do you mean? You think… You think peace between Noxus and Demacia is possible?"

"Only if both parties are interested in the aspect, yes."

"Oh, well…" Lux sighed. "That's kinda hard to imagine. Just by thinking about it… I don't know, Ashe. It sounds so _impossible_."

"You never know until you try."

"Wait… Is _that_ why you're involved with Katarina?"

Ashe's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Did you start an affair with her to _acquire_ Noxus' aid?"

Now it was the archer's turn to widen her eyes. "Of course not!"

Lux raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I was just asking!"

"Katarina means more to me than she knows!" They both halted their walk in the middle of a hall, facing each other as Ashe explained her feelings for the mentioned redhead. "What we have isn't an arrangement a Queen like I should be in, but I can't bring myself to put an end to it."

Lux's eyes widened, realizing what kind of _'relationship'_ Ashe is in with Katarina. "Are you two like… champions with benefits?"

Ashe's cheeks became warm and red. "Y-Yes."

"You fell in love with her!" Lux voiced out her realization. "But she doesn't… love… you."

Once she finished vocalizing her point, Lux blushed in embarrassment and laughed sheepishly, especially when she saw the hurt that crossed Ashe's face. She scratched the back of her head, removing her eyes from the archer across her.

"It was rather unnecessary to point it out loud." Ashe told her, frowning. The frown on her face was somehow out of place, since Lux rarely wore such a negative expression. The downhearted face looked nearly identical to a puppy that was kicked.

"Sorry." Came Lux's sheepish apology. "Umm, ahem. What made you love someone like her?"

"Someone like her?"

"Well, you know me. I'm a Demacian. Right now, Talon is the only Noxian I don't hate."

Ashe sighed, knowing she can't really blame the blonde. "I suppose you would not understand my reasons."

"Is it because she's good in bed?" Lux shyly asked.

"Lux!"

"What?" Lux defensively responded back. "I was just asking!"

"Aside from _that_ ," Ashe narrowed her eyes at Lux before continuing their walk. "Katarina is _different_ whenever she is with me. She's not as hostile as she usually is."

"Right… Oh, uhh, can I ask one last question about you and her?"

"And what may that be?"

"Is it true you and Katarina did _it_ at the Institute Library?"

The moment she finished, Lux watched as Ashe's face became as red as her face earlier. Honestly, she was hoping Ashe would deny it. It probably would have made her have second thoughts of giving up on her trips to the location itself.

"Lux, I…-"

"No need to explain the details." Lux quickly cut off. "I don't really want to know _everything_."

"Let's change the topic, then." Ashe said, clearing her throat. "Do you have any plans in furthering your relationship with Talon?"

"About that…" Lux fidgeted with her fingers. "I don't think Talon is the family-oriented type."

"Have you ever discussed it with him at least?"

"I'm not planning on having children right now!" Lux answered back, completely flustered. "I mean, if Katarina was a man, then would you actually be thinking about starting a family with her _now_?"

"If Katarina was a man, I'd probably be pregnant with our third child." Ashe responded with a face that displayed how serious she is with her words, not at all bothered with how Lux may react.

Lux became a sputtering mess. "W-W-What!? Are you two _that_ active in bed!?"

"I don't question why Talon thinks _'rough play'_ is your favorite, do I?"

"T-That's different!" Lux retorted lamely, cheeks becoming flushed. "You know what, maybe it's not a bad idea if we tell them."

Once again, their walk halted. Lux became still when Ashe suddenly turned to her and grasped her by her arms, a disbelieving expression on the Queen's face.

"You're not actually serious about that suggestion of yours, are you?"

"I'm _sixty_ percent serious." Lux timidly replied.

"No."

"What? Why?" Lux made a face when she was only supplied with only a single word as an answer. "Don't you think _they_ should at least know? I mean, wouldn't that at least prevent them from trying anything with us?"

Ashe worriedly gazed at her, silently recalling the not so nice memory of her biting Talon's tongue. "Katarina would kill me."

"Kill you figuratively or literally?"

"Both."

"How can you be so sure? Didn't you at least think Katarina might have developed feelings for you too?"

"Didn't _you_ think Talon might secretly be family-oriented?"

Lux pouted. "You need to stop returning my points like that."

"You wouldn't understand the extent of my relationship with Katarina." Ashe said, looking utterly concerned about the matter. "Three months ago, we both had an agreement that we would only turn to one another for any sexual release whatsoever. No one else."

"Three months ago?" Lux momentarily gaped. "How _long_ have you two been seeing each other?"

"Two years."

"Two years!?" The shocked and incredulous look on Lux's face was so close in being considered comical. "No wonder you developed feelings for her!"

"Lux, we are trailing off topic. What matters is that we cannot afford to let Katarina or Talon know."

 ** _"Know what?"_**

Immediately, the pair spun to face the two voices that unexpectedly joined the conversation. At least eight to ten steps away from them, they spotted Talon and Katarina looking at them with an expression that made it clear they heard the last statement in their conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" Katarina questioned, eyes narrowing and hand wandering to the hilt of one of her blades. While Ashe was still thinking of a response, Lux's eyes flickered between Katarina's now healed nose and Talon's somewhat suspicious gaze. Before Lux even realized, she acted upon the redhead's inquiry without much of a thought.

"I'm a Demacian, so why should I tell you?" Lux said, shifting and making Ashe's hands let go of her arms.

"Demacian?" Once again, the two Noxians responded in unison.

…..

…..

…..

Ashe face-palmed herself, while Lux…

"Oh, uh," Lux turned slightly and pointed a finger at Ashe. "You were supposed to say that, not me."

"Too late." Came Ashe's muttered reply.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Heimerdinger escorted the four champions out of his quarters, wordlessly keeping his opinion about their unusual group. If he values his life and safety and peace of Piltover, he knew better than to question a Noxian, Freljordian and a Demacian, especially if there's tension in the air that's thick enough to be cut with a Doran's blade.

"If there are any side-effects or whatsoever, please notify me immediately." Heimerdinger told Ashe and Lux as they walked out of his unit.

"Thanks, Heimer!" Lux thanked with as much enthusiasm as she can, while Ashe said a much formal thanks.

Even when the pair walked down the hall leading to the exit of the Piltovian wing, the two Noxians accompanying them was still as silent as they were after they told them about the switch. Heimerdinger had caught them at the courtyard and at the very moment when Ashe and Lux finished explaining the situation, so technically, the assassins didn't really have a chance to voice out their thoughts.

The blank faces they wore made the other two feel more than a tad bit afraid of the future.

Once they reached the intersection that leads to the main hall and the other champion quarters, Talon and Katarina grasped one hand each of their partner's. It's as if they have the same idea in their heads, which is accurately true.

"We will never speak of this again." Katarina abruptly stated.

"Agreed." Talon answered back, face remaining blank.

Just like that, the two Noxians dragged their own partners down the hall leading to the Noxian wing, parting completely when they simultaneously entered two different champion chambers.

As if the doors served like some sort of promise, the four champions had never conversed about the incident ever again. In fact, whenever Katarina and Talon interacted with one another, they haven't, not even once, brought the memory up. With Ashe and Lux, well, they both have their own problems to deal with, so it was rare of them to speak with each other again.

A few questions still remained though.

Does Lux actually plan on deepening her relationship with Talon? And how would that be? With them being from rivaling nations, it would surely be difficult.

And what of Ashe? Will she be able to look past her feelings for Katarina and end the complicated relationship they have? How would Katarina react about such action?

Maybe those questions would be answered in a different tale.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _While reading this, I'm sure you readers are cursing me to Hell. xD Yes! This is the author's note already and no matter how much you scroll down, you won't find any continuation! *insert evil laugh here*_

 _Well! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I figured it would be much better if I turn it into a two-shot at least. It won't be the first time, after all. Anyway, any suggestions you may want to see in the second part? If you do, please do tell me. I'll try to see if I can incorporate it. ^u^_

 _This story has been in my drafts for quite a while, just like the unfinished one-shot I have in my drafts called "Body Pillows", which is mainly about how the female champions were somewhat forced to have themselves undergo a photoshoot and have their pictures printed on pillows, only for those pillows be sold as merchandise for any champion or summoner. There's a reason why they had to do this though, soooo, yeah. xD_

 _If you guys want me to finish that particular one-shot ("Body Pillows") and have some of your ships be inserted, please tell me your ideas. For example, if you want Riven x Irelia, tell me who buys the body pillow and how you want them to react. Straight ships (example: Shen x Akali) are also allowed, since there's more than one body pillow of a female champion after all. xD_

 _By the way, is anyone interested in seeing Baby Ashe and Baby Katarina together? xD (My siblings gave me a few ideas about this concept, but I'm leaving it up to you readers if you want this concept typed and uploaded ^^)_

 _Anyway, until next time~! ^u^_


	54. Dream (Leona x Diana)

**Dream**

The division was made once the Lunari was nearly vanquished completely from history. The Solari dominated the entire land of Mount Targon. Their worship and belief to the sun's divine existence, it was the faith that ruled.

Regardless, the blood of the Elders were spilled and painted the holy ground of the sacred temple by the once Solari turned Lunari.

Diana, the Scorn of the Moon.

Yes, she became the living proof that the Moon Goddess actually existed. With the old tablets of the Lunari she uncovered and the scriptures she had decoded, she came forth to the Elders and presented them with passion and a belief that maybe the Solari could finally accept the Moon as much as they deeply acknowledge the Sun.

The Elders rewarded her with a punishment.

Death.

Indeed, they have murdered and burned the _'foolish'_ Solari that came before them, only for a Lunari to emerge from its ashes. The moment her scythe sliced through the first skin that it came in contact with, that was the same moment Diana had cut off her ties from the Solari.

Or so she thought she did.

Before she was labeled a _heretic_ , Diana had always been disciplined by her parents, especially when they would catch her gazing at the moon ever so late at night, adoring and becoming completely lost in its pure white beauty. It was always her parents that made sure her nightly gazes were banished from her daily doings.

In one fortunate night though, a week before she brought her findings into the light, Diana escaped through her bedroom window and climbed the stairs of the sacred Solari Temple. She was not there to pray to the Sun. No, she was there to acquire a clear view of the beautiful white sphere that can only be found in the sky.

Too absorbed in the act of admiring the scenery before her, she failed to notice the approaching form from behind her.

Yes…

It was _her_ …

The Radiant Dawn was the thin string that connected her to the Solari.

Even when she had slaughtered the Elders without feeling any ounce of remorse or mercy and had departed from her childhood home, Diana still found herself thinking about the bothersome string that kept her grounded. She felt like a bird that flew high, only for one of its feet get caught in something so little yet immensely compelling.

Arm slung over _her_ shoulders and blood dripping from her lips, Diana surrendered herself to her carrier. She barely held onto her weapon, its blade dragging against the dirt and leaving a trail on the dirt as they proceeded towards the river bank.

Few steps away from the sacred body of water, thuds and a clank or two sounded. The scythe was abandoned, just like how the golden shield and sword laid forgotten beside it. Diana would have fallen straight into the river if not for the blood-stained, gauntleted hands owned by no one else but Leona.

The latter firmly held her, protectively, even. Diana cursed herself in her thoughts for being so weak. The countless impacts of that golden shield against her body and the sharp edges of the Zenith Blade cutting through her armor was physical agony at its finest, yet it didn't come close to the lethal slashes she inflicted on her rival, who barely avoided the fatal assaults.

The water before them was no normal river. In some way, it resembled the mythical _'Fountain of Youth'_ , but it didn't make anyone young. No, it _healed_ the wounded. Those who lived in Mount Targon always sought for this enchanted river, but no one has ever succeeded.

What no one knew is that Leona had discovered the location of such miracle when she was just a mere child, filled with nothing but wonder and curiosity.

"I will…" Diana breathed out, ignoring the cool feeling that overtook her lower body as Leona moved her until she was in the river. "…end you."

Seemingly undeterred with her weak threat, Leona merely continued in laying Diana in the water. The scythe-wielder could only watch as her pain-filled, bleeding body was laid into the water. Her head was placed onto a rock, keeping most of it afloat and giving her no difficulty in breathing.

"I know you will." Leona responded, kneeling at the riverbank and watching her with a gaze that looked as if she was encouraging Diana to murder her wounds were vanquished by the healing water.

Diana wasn't aware of what was happening to her. The entire wound-littered body of the Lunari was numb, which left her unknowing that the water washed her wounds away, just like how the crimson liquid that matted her armor and skin were fading and flowing down with the current.

"The dawn…" Diana tremblingly uttered. "…will never rise again."

Leona merely watched her with a distant gaze and a faint smile as she planted herself on the dirt just beside the water and leaned back on a nearby boulder. "An aspect I am dearly certain."

Diana's eyes drifted close, much to her resistance. She did not desire to take her gaze from her enemy, but it was clear that her body has other plans. A breath left her once tranquility engulfed her entire being. It suddenly took her mind away from the Solari she despised so much. As if she was whisked into a calm sleep, Diana's consciousness left her completely vulnerable yet peaceful.

From the side, Leona observed her with a woeful look, burgundy red staining her usually shining armor. The maroon bodysuit of hers were torn from different parts, where blood seeped out, drenched the fabric and crawled over the gold armor.

"If I had one wish, Diana," Leona spoke quietly, aware that her rival does not hear even a single word she said. "I would wish for your dreams to be fulfilled."

"…" Like what she expected, Diana did not catch her words, for the woman was in a state of serene rest.

Left hand quaveringly moving to her bleeding stomach, Leona rested the gauntleted limb on her wound. She felt no relief nor pain, for the agony her heart was going through was too much even for her to bare. Even though her person she conversed with would provide no response, she continued voicing out her feelings.

"You dream for me to meet my maker…" Leona closed her eyes and laid the back of her head against the stone behind her. "…and meet Her I shall."

As the sky gradually dimmed, so did Leona's chances of living.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Diana gasped once her consciousness suddenly returned to her grasp in a heart-stopping speed. She twitched under the water as she slowly regained the feel and control of her body with every breath she took. Feeling awfully strengthened with the magical waters that tended to her wounds, Diana pushed her back off the water. Now in a seated position, she audited her arms, which were supposed to possess cuts and thin slices given to her by her so called enemy.

There were none.

As if the Moon was watching, it shined its white rays directly from above her. It's like the spotlight was on her. The attention of the one she served was focused on no one but her. This particular detail abruptly reminded her of her adversary.

Head snapping to her left, especially when a piece of gold plate of armor had reflected the moonlight, Diana's breath suddenly fled from her. Lavender white eyes widening and shock filling said orbs, her words became utterly absent for a whole moment.

 _'…Leona?'_

A rush consumed her all of a sudden. She sounded like she was quietly hyperventilating once she left the river and crawled quickly towards the seemingly limp Solari, which further emphasized the possibility of the body being nothing but a blood-drenched corpse.

Diana instantly checked her rival's pulse…

…..

…..

…..

It was weak.

Senses becoming overloaded with tension and anxiety, Diana resorted into shaking Leona by her shoulders, which was accompanied with a harsh grip.

"Solari!" She grunted, roughly attempting to shake the woman awake. "Awaken yourself!"

"…"

"Solari!"

The hasty actions caused Leona's head to tilt forward, forehead resting on Diana's chest, which made the Lunari halt abruptly with her movements. The Scorn of the Moon had stiffened completely, looking as if she had turned into a human statue. Her lips were trembling though, and so was her clutch on Leona.

"…Solari…"

"…"

Diana blinked. What were those things in her eyes?

"…awaken…"

They were tears.

"Leona…" Diana's head bowed, the mark on her forehead resting directly on the crown of Leona's hair, her tears falling from her eyes while her hold on the woman before her was immensely quivering. She pulled back and moved her hands until they were cupping the unconscious warrior's face, tilting it up until it was directly facing Diana's own. "…rise again…"

Much to her utter shock, Leona's eyes fluttered open, but only a small bit. It was enough for her to see those gold hues. Hues that looked so close to falling into a cold and empty embrace and losing its warm life. The forlorn smile that followed drove an agonizing blade in Diana's heart.

"The dawn… will _never_ … rise again…" Leona whispered nearly inaudibly.

"N-No…!" She should have been shocked with her clear protest towards the Radiant Dawn's acceptance of death, but all Diana had in mind was the intention in saving the Rakkorian in her grasp.

With mild difficulty, Diana dragged Leona towards the same river that had banished her wounds. Their roles were reversed in a blink of an eye. Leona was too weak to object Diana's help. Next thing the Solari knew, she was in the same position and place the other was previously in.

Unlike Diana, Leona resisted the tempting hold of sleep. Instead, she focused all her strength in taking one of her supposed rival's hands, which were working around her body in removing as much armor as possible to expose the fatal injuries to the water's complete reach.

Diana stilled when Leona feebly took hold of her right hand and delicately placed it on her chest, where she felt Leona's heart frailly beating. Even though her face showed no emotion whatsoever, her eyes were filled with desperation and confusion while it continuously produced tears that ran down her cheeks.

The Lunari was _desperate_ for Leona to live through the torture she inflicted on herself instead of healing her injuries in the beginning. She was _confused_ as to why she actually wanted Leona to liv in the first place. They had just went through a death battle with one another, yet in the end, they would come to this point where they both did nothing but hope for the survival of each other.

It was a foolish notion.

Yet as she felt Leona's heart gradually begin to beat stronger than it did, Diana found that she could care less of such idiotic concept.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Diana…?"

Her eyes left the hand laying on the Solari's heart, directing towards the delicate yet at the same time strong facial features of the Avatar of the Sun. She said no response to the call of her name, but all Leona needed was for their gazes to lock,

And it did.

"Is this not what you dream of…?"

"I dream of nothing." Her reply sounded so automatic. She felt like she was an android that was programmed to give that answer.

"Do you not dream of my end?"

"…No."

"Then what do you dream?"

"I dream of nothing." Again, an answer worthy for a lifeless invention.

Regardless of her cold response, Leona smiled, thumb caressing Diana's forehand.

"I dream everyday." Leona told her.

"And what of them?" Her question sounded so detached and uncaring, but it did not seem to affect the other woman.

"I dream of the impossible."

Diana couldn't look away from those eyes. They trapped her in a trance that was absolutely inescapable. Completely rendered powerless, she could only gaze back into Leona's soft crystals. Lips parting hesitantly, Diana asked a question she dreaded, and looked forward to, in finally being answered.

"Is it _forever_?"

A smile.

" _Our_ forever."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Yeah, I know, this isn't really the greatest one-shot I've released, but I couldn't sleep until I completed this one. And yes, it's short. I noticed that, too. Tell me what you guys think about it though, yeah? :D_

 _Lately, I've been playing Ranked games in League, so I've been busy and have been neglecting typing. The winning streaks in Flex are getting to me. I am THIS close in getting out of Silver in my Flex rank, so yeah. xD (Wish me luck! OuO)_

 _By the way, I've realized that my brain refuses to put my all into this, since there's this urge that's telling me to just write a goddamn Leona x Diana full story. xD_

 _If you readers are wondering why I'm not doing that, well, it's because I don't want to risk giving you guys delayed updates, since I already give enough with one full story and this particular one at that. :3_

 _Till my next update~ ^3^_


	55. Reflection (Katarina x Ashe)

**Reflection** _(School AU/Modern)_

Books fell on the polished hall's floor with audible thuds while the sound papers swishing and flying in the air echoed and filled the ears of every student around the student that was shoved aside and out of balance. Loud and boisterous laughter flooded from the lips of the younger man between the two brothers walking along the Du Couteau siblings, the perpetrator feeling awfully proud at how the scrawny student crashed down to the floor with his things.

Those who were present in the hall apart from the bully's group murmured quietly among themselves, making sure they avoided eye contact from the group.

"You're in the way, punk." Draven said, not at all feeling apologetic at the turnout of his shove.

His older brother, Darius, who is also the captain of the basketball team, rolled his eyes but didn't bother helping the nerd-looking victim. He has a reputation to keep. Besides, he's not really really known for being the _'nice guy'_ in school.

At the basketball player's left, the three siblings merely glanced at the fallen student before they continued on their way down the hall, leaving the two brothers to deal with the situation, especially when the trio noticed a professor who witnessed everything. Once they turned around the hall, the youngest of the three began to voice out her thoughts.

"Looks like Draven will be a little late at the party later." Cassiopeia said, lightly laughing to herself as she recalled how they heard the professor's voice roar out their friend's voice just a moment ago.

"Draven?" Talon shook his head. "You forgot about Darius. With him staying with his brother, he'll surely share the blame. Willingly or not."

While Talon seem to be half-interested with their topic and Cassiopeia found amusement in it, their eldest sibling, Katarina, stuck with silence and had her gaze focused ahead of them. Uncaring towards the subject of their conversation, Katarina held absolutely no desire in joining the chatter.

Unfortunately for her, Cassiopeia has a few questions for her.

"Aren't you bothered with that?" The younger Du Couteau asked, briefly pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"With what?" Cold and harsh. It was honestly unsurprising, since that's how she always spoke to people, family or not.

"With the bullying."

Katarina scoffed. "Why would I be?"

"Maybe because you were a bully yourself before you suddenly stopped."

"You even had a favorite student." Talon added, lips slightly curving as he recalled their high school days. "Do you still remember her?"

"White hair, blue eyes, pale skin," Cassiopeia described the person Talon was referring to. "she's albino, right? It's one of the reasons why she was teased by others in the first place."

"Not to mention the ridiculously round eyeglasses and her braces." The only male sibling between the three added with a quiet snicker.

Between the two conversing siblings, they were obliviously prompting annoyance in sprouting within their sister. The older redhead seemed to be affected with how mockingly the pair spoke about the girl they were describing. The same girl that Katarina had bullied for most of their high school years.

"She always did wear her hair up in that high and tight ponytail. Katarina loved pulling on it and causing her to lose balance." Cassiopeia recalled the appearance of the girl they spoke about, chuckling when she remembered a hilarious incident involving the mentioned ponytail. "What was her name again?"

"Ashe Winters." Came their brother's answer.

"Ah! Right. Winters." Cassiopeia shook her head at the name. "Up to this day, Katarina, Talon and I are still somewhat curious why you stopped bullying her."

The moment she felt her siblings' eyes on her, the memories of a certain day in the past crossed her mind. With just a mere blink of her eyes, Katarina felt like she was back to the time when she was still studying in Valoran Academy. The school where she met her _'favorite student'_.

The reason she fooled herself to believe why she made Ashe's life in school as hellish as she could was because of a simple two-man project their teacher gave them. With Katarina being lazy at handling schoolwork, she left the entire project to be done by Ashe, who she was partnered up with by their teacher.

When she heard no protests from the Winters, she assumed that the girl was going to do their work without any problems. Much to her shock though, when the day of the presentation of projects came, Ashe had quietly but outright told their teacher that she didn't contribute anything to complete the schoolwork.

Katarina was embarrassed in front of the class when the teacher lectured her right then and there, where all of her classmates had a moment to think of her as nothing but a lazy ass student with no brains. Ever since that day, Ashe never had a normal, bully-free time in school.

It lasted for years, and unlike the other students that always end profusely apologizing and begging for her forgiveness, Ashe stood her ground and took everything in stride. Calmly walking away after being splashed by red and blue paint was certainly something. Such act fueled Katarina's determination though, but alas, her efforts seem to be in vain.

Obviously, as one of the infamous jerks in school, Katarina made more than just a handful of enemies. Her locker being vandalized to the very extent wouldn't have been a surprise to her, which was the main reason why she didn't leave any valuables in it. Regardless of these said unnamed haters, Katarina's favorite person to torment was the first and only student that had the balls to stand up to her.

Truthfully, Katarina had no intention in halting the rain of her wrath upon Ashe, but when _that_ day came...

Some students wanted to wreak havoc on Katarina's locker and the redhead herself saw how Ashe had stepped in and attempted to put a stop to it. The black spray paint that was supposed to be glazed over her locker ended up coating the Winters' skin, hair and clothes.

Katarina knew she would have easily scared the mean students away with just her mere presence, but when she saw how Ashe took all the abuse that was meant for her locker, all the guilt that she should have felt from the beginning of her life in high school suddenly seeped into her system and strangled her from the inside. The reason she provided herself why she tormented Ashe dissolving and unveiling the real one behind her actions.

 _It felt like hours had passed and she still remained rooted from her place at the end of the hallway, her eyes completely fixated on the girl on the floor. The latter and her things were covered with streaks of black paint, books, clothes and bag designed with unappealing and unwanted decorations as dark as coal itself._

 _Next thing Katarina knew, she was heading down the hall in a quick but steady pace. She stopped and stood right in front of Ashe, looking down on the girl that slowly raised her head for their eyes to meet._

 _"Why stop them?"_

 _Ashe blinked at her through her glasses, which were admittedly broken countless time by her. Somehow, seeing one of the lenses of the eyewear adorned by cracks made not by her was unsettling._

 _"Wasn't that your chance to have revenge on me? I hurt you every day, don't I?"_

 _A snarky retort or even a glare would have been a sufficient answer for her, but Katarina was caught off guard by the shake of the girl's head and the staggering words that left her lips._

 _"You have enough problems as it is." Ashe told her, directing her focus on collecting her fallen belongings on the floor. "I would rather lessen your load than add more to it."_

 _Ashe collected her things, bid her goodbye and left her to stare after her with absolute confusion and shock. With just those words, Katarina felt like Ashe tore down the pedestal she put herself in, only for her to fall on a velvet pillow that she clearly did not deserve. What did she ever do to be rewarded after torturing Ashe for the past couple of years?_

Up to this present day, she was still clueless about what the Winters meant with her words. Katarina ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. Muttering an inaudible excuse to her siblings, she picked up the pace of her walk and abandoned the pair, who was left unknowing why she suddenly decided to leave them all of the sudden.

With Talon and Cassiopeia out of the picture, Katarina was able to think peacefully with her thoughts in her own silence. Walking across the campus of Valoran University, she let herself sink back in her mind and allow her body to be on autopilot.

Ever since that very day, her bullying days abruptly came to an end. Of course the students didn't believe she would a turn a new leaf immediately, but Katarina could care less if they did or not. It was something about that incident with Ashe that yanked her head around until she couldn't get her mind off the said person.

Sighing, Katarina sat down on an empty bench she coincidentally came across. The first semester was already ending, so she wasn't surprised that there weren't as much students as usual around campus. Some were either there to complete their clearances or to enroll themselves early for the next semester.

The metal parts of the bench squeaked quietly as she shifted on her seat, her legs stretching in front of her and elbows perching on top of the backrest. She huffed, while her mind continued to circulate around the moments she tormented the life of students in her high school. She never thought she'd actually find herself become affected with all that she did.

"Excuse me," A soft voice spoke up, reeling her out of her reverie and capturing her gaze in an instant. Her breath hitched in her throat, her heart jumped within her chest and her eyes widened at the snow white hair she found herself gawking at. "do you know where the Registration Office can be found?"

The person was looking at the campus map she was given, which she held above the documents she has in hand. Once she wordlessly gave up trying to locate her destination through the paper, she looked up and met Katarina's gaze with a polite and sincere smile. Her expression changed though, especially when she recognized the Du Couteau. Surprise morphed her facial features the second she took in Katarina's appearance.

"Katarina?" The girl uttered the redhead's name with total shock, making it clear that she truly did not expect to cross paths with the green-eyed female.

"You look familiar." Katarina's response was immediate. She got up from her seat and stood across the white-haired girl, her eyes matching the female's physical features to only one in her memory. When realization dawned into her, her jaw nearly fell to the floor as absolute disbelief flooded her entire body. "Wait a second... Ashe?"

A genuine smile. No malice. No sarcasm. No anger. Just sincerity.

"It's nice to see you again, Katarina." Ashe returned, the curve on her lips appearing too earnest to be considered a phony expression. Katarina refused to believe its authenticity though.

"Nice?" She gave the other an incredulous look. "I'm the person that made your high school life a living Hell. How the fuck is _this_ nice?"

Instead of answering the question, Ashe's face softened before she asked with unfeigned concern, "Have you been doing alright?"

"Of course I am." She grunted out, feeling a bit idiotic. "I think _I'm_ the one who's supposed to ask that question."

"Are you sure you are well?"

Katarina stared for a long moment at Ashe, not really knowing what to make out of her latest inquiry. The more she stuck her gaze and stayed with silence as her reply, Katarina gave herself the chance to properly take in Ashe's change in appearance.

The white hair that was always in a ponytail was now freely falling over her back and shoulders. The teeth that once donned braces were now bare and looked utterly perfect. Lastly, those cerulean orbs were not hiding behind the clear walls of her eyeglasses. In fact, the eyewear was now missing. Even though it's quite obvious Ashe had parted from her geek-like appearance, Katarina still found herself looking for the little details that have been banished by time.

"Katarina?"

Blinking, she briefly shook her head. "I told you, I'm fine."

When she refocused herself to reality, she found Ashe looking at her with a doubtful gleam in those blues that looked brighter than before.

"Why do I feel like you don't believe me?" Katarina eventually asked with mildly narrowed when the uncertainty in Ashe's eyes stubbornly remained.

Their locked gaze were suddenly broken when Ashe's eyes darted to the side, while a contemplative look took over her face. It's clear that she was pondering about something, and Katarina was highly positive that the thought involves her. Before she could verify her hunch though, Ashe grasped her emeralds again with her striking ceruleans.

"How are your parents?"

As if she was struck with frost from the most unforgiving ice there is, Katarina's entire self froze, her heart nearly imitating her external reaction. Her lips were parted to the littlest extent, while her mind worked a thousand thoughts per breath.

...

...

...

...

...

"How long have you known?"

Throughout the whole population outside their family, no one but themselves knew about what went on inside the Du Couteau household. Her parents, Marcus and Kassandria were going through dozens of problems, which _eventually_ led to a divorce. Even though she didn't blatantly show how much the problem between her parents affected her, that didn't mean she was completely fine with all of it. Bullying became her outlet. An outlet where she unleashed her rage towards her parents' situation without causing any more problems in the family.

In front of her, Ashe's friendly and light aura diminished. It looked as if it was _her_ parents that went through a divorce. She held her documents against her chest as she hurriedly conjured up a response in her thoughts.

"I overheard your siblings talking about it in the library at the academy once." Ashe confessed, cheeks lightly coloring with a mild shade of pink. "They spoke about how it was highly possible that your parents would get a divorce."

For another long moment, Katarina stared at Ashe with an unreadable look. The Winters wanted to excuse herself not because she was afraid what Katarina might do to her, but mainly because she felt like she had just poked at a matter she shouldn't have in the first first place.

...

...

...

...

...

"They did."

Ashe snapped her gaze back to Katarina, whose face _still_ refused to let go of that incomprehensible look. She didn't know what to say after that two-word response, so she was greatly thankful that the redhead chose to take another turn in their cycle of conversation.

"My siblings and I live with our mother right now." Katarina asked herself inside her mind why she was telling Ashe this. The other female is practically a _nobody_ to her, yet here she was saying details about her personal life. "Though our father visits twice a month, it's not really the same as it once was."

The sympathetic expression that appeared on Ashe's face should have vexed Katarina, but the latter felt her throat constrict and her chest tighten when she saw it.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

...

...

...

"Are you going to keep this up?" Came Katarina's out of the blue question.

Ashe looked at her with slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Asking if I'm okay and apologizing to me..." That undecipherable look returned. "Are you going to keep stealing my lines?"

"I... Umm..." Ashe blinked, feeling embarrassed even though she wasn't sure why she felt that way in the first place. "That wasn't what I intended to do."

For the third time, Katarina stared at Ashe, but this gaze she gave was much more intense than the previous two. It held a sense of urgency that nearly made the Winters squirm in front of her with unease towards the awkward atmosphere it was creating between them.

It was Katarina's turn to ask.

"Have you been okay recently?"

"Oh, uh, yes, I have." Ashe blushed, a tad bit flustered at the unusual situation she had unintentionally put herself in.

"Have you been bullied by someone else?"

"Uh, no, not quite. The last bully I had was, well... you." This time, Ashe's cheeks were now visibly shaded with color, which made breathtaking contrast with her albino white skin.

...

...

...

"Sorry."

Ashe stared and blinked. "I, uh, what?"

"Sorry." Katarina muttered again, eyes casting down to the earth. "I took everything out on you. The anger I felt for my family and all."

"I... thought it was because of the project we had."

A light scoff. "What you did just gave me a reason to make you my personal _shock-absorber_. I took out my anger on you even though you didn't do anything to deserve it."

"I would have stopped you if I couldn't take it." Ashe said, words laced with sincerity. "It wasn't only you that made the decision for me to be your anger's receptacle."

"Why didn't you?" She questioned back, disbelief written all over her face. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Unlike earlier, Ashe seemed to have become calmer and less flustered. It looks like she intends on holding herself well in this conversation that was becoming more and more serious and heated.

"Why should I have?"

"I was hurting you!"

"You were hurting more." The anger-less retort provided to Katarina made the redhead speechless for at least a couple of seconds.

"Are you actually saying you were _worried_ about me?"

"Physical wounds heal, Katarina, but emotional ones don't." Ashe returned immediately. "And to answer your question, yes, I _did_ worry for you. I still do."

Katarina took a step forward, face inches away from Ashe's. "Do you think I'm the one that wants a pity party?"

Ashe lowered her gaze, while she replied, "I merely gave you what I could not have in the past."

"You don't know what I was going through, Winters." Her words were like hisses of a snake, every syllable coated with murderous venom.

"Every day I tried looking for someone I could turn to. Every night I cried myself to sleep. I had no, as you say, _'shock-absorber'_." The second their eyes met, Katarina was once again frozen by the same frost that enveloped her earlier. "Knowing I could be yours... Knowing I could give someone what I longed for when I was young, it was my way of fulfillment."

Both of them could feel their throats tightening too much for comfort and how their eyes were aching to show vulnerability and weakness towards one another. The feeling they both have for one another was mutual. Strangers that are familiar with one another.

Their surroundings were swallowed into oblivion. Either that, or they were suddenly in a space only the two of them existed. Their eyes held no intention in breaking its gaze from one another, while their bodies rooted itself on their current places. The quickening beats of their hearts becoming like deafening drums in their ears. Despite the deep beats that filled their ears, each quiet breath they gave reached their hearing with crystal clarity that was nearly considered frightening.

For a moment that felt so eternal, they found themselves looking at their own reflection. It was so different, but still the same.

"You have _nothing_ to say sorry for."

And that was when the mirror shattered and their reflections stared across each other no more. Katarina's gaze followed Ashe's departing form as it headed towards the entrance slash exit of the university. She was only able to regain her focus when the Winters was finally nowhere to be seen.

Practically collapsing onto the bench she was on earlier, Katarina let out a deep and troubled breath. Her eyes regarded the sky above, seeing not a single trace of a cloud obscuring the blue expanse. It dearly reminded her of the eyes that froze her with the most frigid ice but could also warm her in a way she never thought possible.

Unconsciously, she laid a palm of hers against her frantically beating heart.

 _'Be still...'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey, everyone! Sorry for not updating in a long time! I'll try to make it up, okay? :3_

 _This piece is mainly an introduction (or first part) of the_ _ **two-part story**_ _my little sister wants me to make. It's her birthday today and she asked a one-shot from me as a gift. The next piece I'll upload will probably be the second part/continuation of this story line, which is the part my baby sis has been mostly waiting for. ^u^_

 _And yes, I know that this story leans so much on the cliché side of things, so there's no need to point that out. Since my little sis wants it cliché, I'm gonna make it cliché! This is her birthday present, after all! xD_

 _As for the upcoming one-shots, I'm still working my way around the continuation of the_ _ **"Switch"**_ _. Also, there will probably be a_ _ **K/DA Akali x K/DA Evelynn**_ _one-shot. I love these two together thanks to the MV and the amazing fanarts of them. ^^_

 _There will also be a_ _ **K/DA Kai'Sa x Pizza Delivery Sivir**_ _which is also due to fanarts in Tumblr. Mainly though, this particular piece will be my form of thanks to a friend of mine that has greatly helped me in life! (Despite our huge distance from one another) ^3^_

 _I might also release an_ _ **SG Ahri x SG Miss Fortune**_ _(since my brain hatched up a story line for them, which is practically some sort of excuse for me to write Ahri and MF getting it on xD), but as always, plans usually change. Any thoughts you readers may want to share? I'm all ears. :3_


	56. Can't Just Do That (Akali x Evelynn)

**Can't Just Do That** _(K/DA Universe)_

"Thank you, everyone! For coming here to see K/DA!" Ahri thanked the crowd as she stepped forward and placed herself at the front of the stage, merely a few steps away from the fans reaching out to her. She gave them flying kisses, driving all the spectators crazier for her than before.

Kai'Sa let out a cheer as she waved both of her hands at the huge audience before them, a wide and open smile on her face as she excitedly took in all the cheers and applause from hundreds of their fans. Maybe even thousands.

"We did this for all of you! We love you!" Kai'Sa called out, fueling the energy in the stadium even more than before.

Akali gave a few poses towards the people, laughing into the mic hooked on her right ear once she felt like she looked silly with all the faces she was making underneath the black face mask she was wearing. Kai'Sa gave her hip a light bump, which she returned almost instantly. Out of all of them, they were the most excited and energetic about the performance they just gave. Of course they couldn't help but feel like they're on cloud nine.

Beside the rapper out of the four-member band, the diva of the group merely presented her signature smirk, slipped her glasses on and waved a hand at their roaring fans. Despite the soundless gesture, it seemed to be enough for the people, who increased their cheers in return.

For a moment, Akali took her gaze away from the fans in front of them and directed it to the flying strands of magenta. Amaranth magenta, to be utterly specific. They were dancing in the wind as the night air blew against them. Her eyes traced the airborne tresses until she found herself looking at round and tinted glasses, which was pulled down by its wearer enough for a pair of stunning amber eyes to be unveiled only for her to see.

With just that gaze, Evelynn's voice rang in Akali's head as if the rambunctious crowd was not there to deafen their ears. A simple wordless question within those striking orbs and Akali was momentarily down for the count.

Her azure eyes darted back to the cheering fans, while she thankfully succeeded in preventing her entire body from visibly stiffening. The rich and spicy scent of sandalwood invaded Akali's sense of smell the second Evelynn held her by her shoulders from behind and perched her chin on her right shoulder. She wanted to ask why the said female suddenly became physical with her, but two things stopped her.

One, right at their left, Ahri and Kai'Sa can be seen having one arm slung around each other's shoulders as they thanked and spoke to their audience. It would probably be considered rude and somewhat appalling for Akali to reject Evelynn's show of camaraderie, especially since they're now together in one group and will probably be for a long time.

Two, Akali honestly did _not_ want Evelynn to step away in the first place. In fact, she was hoping the much more experienced artist would lean in closer and increase more of the physical contact between their clothed bodies.

"Let us not forget about how much energy this one put out."

The purr-like words reached Akali's ears clearer than what the people heard through the speakers spread around the concert area. While Ahri and Kai'Sa vocally agreed with Evelynn's words, Akali silently thanked the Gods and Goddesses above that she was able to hide her blushing face underneath her mask.

"We're the K/DA! Good night!"

It was supposed to end there, but no. Apparently, Evelynn didn't want to cut it that way. The rapper she practically has her claws on visibly jumped when her dark purple, matte-painted lips landed a quick smooch on her right cheek, half of which wasn't concealed with the glow-in-the-dark face wear.

Squeals had erupted the second the fleeting moment transpired. It was a predictable action, honestly. What's a tad bit surprising was the way Akali's hands shot up to cover her already concealed mouth, which became agape underneath the black cloth, as she looked over to Evelynn, who now had her attention to their fans and was waving at them as she started down the path leading to their exit.

Composing herself within exactly three seconds, Akali tried playing off her shock with her own version of flustered laughter and a feeble dismissal wave towards the crowd's squealing. She quickly trailed after Kai'Sa, who was practically skipping after Evelynn. She gave a couple of fist-bump gestures at the audience before she slipped behind the coverage of the sidelines, letting out a breath once she was out of sight from their fans.

She removed the mask from her face, shoving it inside of the black pouch latched on the back of her pants. As she moved along with her bandmates, she couldn't stop her eyes from searching for the person that's wholly responsible why she lost all of her composure onstage.

The more they approached the limousine waiting for them at one of the entrances of the stadium, the more she felt nervous about what was going to happen. Being in an enclosed space such as a limo will surely spark up more than one conversation in their group. Akali asked herself so many questions as they neared the stretched vehicle.

Would Evelynn bring up the kiss?

Would she tell them the meaning behind it?

Was it her way of showing fellowship?

Was it done with no intention other than friendly?

Little did Akali know, disappointment was the only thing she'll experience once the ride to their new home is through.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

True to her wordless promise, Evelynn indeed left Akali to wallow in a small inner pit of disappointment. The leader of the group spoke to the claw-wearing female throughout the car ride. Heck, Ahri had Evelynn's attention the entire trip. Sure, Ahri would bring up topics that would give Akali and Kai'Sa the opportunity to participate in, but as it goes on and on, it eventually leads to Ahri and Evelynn speaking among themselves yet again.

Akali tried to bring it up to Kai'Sa as casually as she could, but the dancer merely waved it off and said, "They've been celebrities far longer than us. It's kinda expected, right?"

Throughout their ride to the building where they're staying at, Akali was engaged with a conversation with Kai'Sa. Not that she minded or anything. Talking with the dreamer of the group was nice and has never failed bringing a smile on her face, but right now, she was yearning to speak with a different member.

Walking into the tall structure and riding the elevator up to the top floor, where their luxurious penthouse is waiting for them to occupy, Akali tried not to appear so down, especially since Kai'Sa looked like a bundle of energy and excitement about to burst. She didn't want to be the party-pooper.

"Alright, girls." Ahri began as they stepped into their penthouse suite. "From now on, we will be staying here together."

"Wait, you're serious?" Kai'Sa asked, eyes wide with wonder as she dashed into the unit and looked around like a little kid in a candy store. "This whole space is ours?"

"Yes indeed." Evelynn answered, slipping her glasses off. "Ahri made sure we have the best of the best."

"Whoa..." Akali's silent disappointment diminished when she allowed herself to become distracted with the place she'll be calling her home for the time being. Unlike Kai'Sa, who zipped and zoomed all over the place, Akali wandered around the vast unit like an adventurer in a jungle. A very rich and prestige-looking jungle.

Climbing up the white stairs leading to the second floor of the suite, Akali found a pair of short and narrow halls leading to two rooms. Taking only a few quick peeks inside, Akali discovered they were bedrooms. Both sleeping quarters were as grand as the other and furnished completely with expensive-looking furniture and a lavish California king bed each.

 _'Okay, I found two bedrooms...'_ Akali thought to herself as she looked around for any more hallways that may lead to another pair of chambers. _'Where are the other two?'_

Five minutes later, all Akali found was a private pool and hot tub area. She also found a room filled with various consoles, specifically video games. She's quite sure Ahri's the one responsible for all of the gaming consoles and state of the art technology in that room.

"Uhh, Ahri?" Akali called out as she leaned slightly over the glass railing outlined with a cool silver steel.

"Hmm?" Came the hummed response of their band leader.

"Where are the other bedrooms?"

"Oh! I totally forgot to tell all of you about that!" Ahri laughed at her little blunder, shaking her head as she did. "None of you mind sharing a room with another, right?"

"Sharing a room?" Akali repeated, blinking.

"Mm-hm. You see, out of all the choices I had, this particular penthouse was the most beautiful and breathtaking. I just thought, maybe sharing a bed with a friend won't be so bad."

"It isn't!" Kai'Sa quipped from the kitchen before anyone else could say anything. "Who's going to be my bedmate?"

Ahri was about to respond to the question, but she was cut off by the low hiss of a soda can being opened and the sound of someone clearing their throat, which came from the mini bar found at one side of the first floor of their unit. Evelynn was perched on the counter top, legs crossed and can of cola hovering a few inches away from her lips.

"I wish to keep my beauty sleep _every single day_." She stressed out her point before she drank a small amount of soda. Who knows what Ahri would do to her if she drank an alcoholic drink at the first few minutes of their arrival at their new home. Evelynn is no alcoholic, so she certainly did not want to come off as one.

Ahri playfully rolled her eyes at what Evelynn meant with what she said. With Kai'Sa always bringing the energy in their group, of course the young female would be expectedly upbeat and hyper at night.

"That would be me, Kai'Sa!" Ahri called back to their group's lead dancer before she looked up towards their rapper. "Akali, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with our sweet diva, would you?"

Akali stared back down to Ahri with those wide eyes of hers, which risked a look towards her soon-to-be roommate of hers. Azure met amber and damn it, she failed to resist that alluring charm that made nearly everyone's knees go weak. Evelynn does _not_ go by sweet at all. Seductive and bewitching would be far more befitting for the magenta-haired celebrity.

"Would you?" Evelynn prodded, quirking an eyebrow at her as she took another sip from her beverage.

Successfully, Akali suppressed the flushing of her cheeks and was able to provide an appropriate and seemingly normal reply. "No, 'course not. We're a group and well... we're going to get used to each other soon anyway, right?"

Ahri beamed at her. "That's the spirit, Akali! You and Eve here have the most synergy out of the group, so this'll be nothing but bonding between the two of you."

Feeling brave once again, or maybe foolish would be the correct term, Akali chose to spare another look at Evelynn, who of course was actually waiting for her gaze to connect with hers. She showed a smile that was supposed to be reinforced with confidence, only for it to appear somewhat nervous and unsure, which made her feel a bit idiotic for being so affected by the other female.

In return to her little expression, Evelynn gave her a kiss-like gesture with those perfect lips of hers. The action purged Akali's self-control. Next thing she knew, her cheeks were completely red and Evelynn was laughing at her flushed face.

"S-Shut up!" She called out before turning around and making her way to one of the bedrooms, specifically the one with a black and gold bed.

"I didn't even say anything, darling!" Evelynn retorted teasingly, her smile being carried out by the tone of her voice.

"Anyone want pizza?" Came Kai'Sa's offer.

"Ooh! Call _Birdio's_ and have them deliver a pair of their _'Pizza of the Week'_!" Ahri's excited response was the last thing Akali heard before she stepped inside the bedroom she'll be sharing with Evelynn, closing the door behind her.

She flopped onto the bed face first, rolling on her back when she was getting suffocated with the lack of air she was taking. Her cap slipped off her head as she shifted and looked up to the pristine ceiling of the room. She released a breath before pushing her back off the sheets and propping her hands behind her, eyes surveying the space she'll be sharing with the so called _'sweet diva'_.

The bed was the biggest one she has ever seen in her entire life, so she was somewhat thankful of that. She can probably make a wall of pillows between them once Evelynn is asleep. Akali was never used to sleeping on a plush bed, after all. She usually slept on futons. Not that she minded though.

The loud and stressed groan echoed in the room, the origin of it rubbing the back of her neck as she asked herself why she was making such a big deal out of this whole _'sharing a room'_ issue. It shouldn't even be labeled an issue in the first place! Akali's pretty sure she's the only one who sees it that way. What, with Kai'Sa being all giddy in having a roommate and Ahri being so willing to room with such a hyperactive dancer, of course this was supposed to be no issue.

Maybe Akali's issue was the fact that there's something getting between her and Evelynn that she can't decipher. Just by envisioning herself laying beside Evelynn wearing nothing but her usual nightwear, which consists of an oversize shirt and some standard panties, it was making her face as warm as the heater of their penthouse.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Akali muttered under her breath, pulling on her hair out of self-irritation.

Her dark hair fell over her back and was stuck out in all directions, it being naturally unruly. She scratched her head as she stood up, cap being tossed onto a nearby chair in the process, and made her way to the bathroom.

Maybe a quick shower will ease the tension she felt.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Two pairs of eyes, one bright amber and the other honey gold, watched as Kai'Sa bounded up the stairs and went to check out the entertainment room the group's leader told her about. The dancer told the two that she'll be back soon after she's finished with her little exploration. Once Kai'Sa was up at the second floor, Ahri turned to Evelynn.

"I know and have seen the reason why you're called a diva," Ahri began as she occupied one of stools near Evelynn, who's still seated on the bar counter. "but maybe you could _try_ to play nice with Akali. I wasn't lying when I said you two are the most in sync in the group. It would be a waste if you two didn't get along."

Evelynn chuckled and placed her drink down. "Oh Ahri, I won't eat the poor girl alive."

Ahri half-heartedly narrowed her eyes. "Now don't you dare do something to upset her."

"Darling, I was the one who encouraged her to write her little rap, wasn't I?"

"I know that. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to finish it without your support."

"Then, what's with all these doubts?" Evelynn asked in a tone that implied there's certainly something Ahri should concern herself with.

The pointed look she got from the face of FOXY cosmetics nearly made her laugh. "Eve, please. Don't you dare toy with her."

"No promises, little gumiho."

Pouting once she heard her friend use one of her two nicknames, Ahri gave Evelynn an _'I'm watching you'_ gesture before she climbed up the stairs to follow after Kai'Sa. Probably to make sure the spirited dancer didn't break anything.

Ahri had just arrived at the top of the stairs when the entire unit was suddenly booming with a music full of bass and would certainly coax any dancer to move along with its tune. Evelynn laughed quietly to herself as she saw Ahri jump in surprise at the sudden drop of the beat and attempt to shout through the high-volumed music. Kai'Sa must've discovered the controls of the sound system wired all around the penthouse.

Evelynn hopped off the counter and made her way up the stairs. It was already late, so she thought about turning in early. She's rather confident that the walls will be enough to muffle the booming music Kai'Sa was playing through the speakers.

A warm shower is surely on top of her to-do list once she gets to her shared quarters.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sound of the relieved sigh Akali gave bounced around the walls of the wide bathroom, its echo fading more and more with each second that ticked away. She knew that a nice little shower would do her good. Here she was, feeling completely relaxed and stress-free. It gave her an opportunity to think about the so called tension between her and Evelynn with a much clearer head.

She made plans already. With all of her efforts, she'll attempt to socialize with Evelynn much more often and maybe find more common ground with the diva. After all, out of everyone in the group, it was that beguiling siren that gave her the right amount of push to be confident with the lyrics she incorporated in their song.

They didn't record the music video together and were nearly separated from one another throughout the duration of the filming. Although, she and Evelynn did feature in a fair share of scenes together. But even before all that, when they were still writing and recording the song itself at the studio, Akali was the most unsure out of all of them.

Ahri and Evelynn were clearly used to everything that usually happens in the music industry, and a couple of months ago, Kai'Sa participated in Hong Kong's famous TV show _Can You Dance_ and won the televised dance competition, but Akali? Well, she's the newest of the new in this industry.

The confidence she shows in her public performances must be admirable, but when it came to the big deal, she found herself feeling a bit intimidated by the other famous rappers out there. Who was she to level with them?

Of course what she didn't expect was the encouragement Evelynn gave her. She honestly thought the siren-like celebrity would be the last one to act like some sort of supportive friend, but apparently, life is full of surprises. Evelynn didn't lie in their interview with _PopRox_.

In fact, maybe it was Akali that hid more of the truth.

Evelynn had literally told her she would work with nothing and no one but the best. That would certainly mean that Evelynn thought of her as the best rapper she had known. How could Akali feel so little if such a successful and talented artist like Evelynn thought of her so highly?

The fact that Evelynn is massively gorgeous and has the strongest sex appeal Akali had ever seen in her whole life may be the needed last drop of fuel that drove her to pen down the lyrics for her rap. She honestly didn't know the reason why the older artist would waste time with her, other than them being bandmates. Maybe she just didn't want her to let the group down with her amateur skills?

Even if that's the case, Akali had created a rap she secretly dedicated to Evelynn. Her part in their song practically says everything. Those words were for none other than the renowned diva, but it wasn't really a surprise when the latter didn't take notice and said not a single word about it.

Akali was so glad that she usually performed that rap alongside Evelynn as part of the choreography Kai'Sa orchestrated. If not, then she's sure the others would notice how she would give glances towards Evelynn's direction during her rap, or every time it was the amber-eyed vocalist's turn to sing her own part, which came after Akali's.

Maybe she was in denial?

Denial of what though?

Akali huffed as she turned the shower off and reached outside of the stall, retrieving the towel she left on the hook nearby. She briefly scrubbed her hair and wiped her entire form before she wound the towel around her naked body. The door of the shower stall slid open soundlessly as Akali pushed it aside and stepped out, the scent of the mint shampoo and lavender body wash flooding out with her.

A yawn overtook her when she was in the middle of exiting the stall, prompting her to close her eyes and stretched back. As she did, she forgot the clothes she was wearing wearing earlier, which she had discarded on the floor before she hopped in the shower.

A high-pitched squeak emitted once her right foot slipped on her jacket and her left grazed against the moistened tiles. A flash of magenta, amber and black was the last thing she laid eyes on before her eyes clamped shut as she mentally prepared herself for her crash landing on the floor. In the process of it, her right hand, which was stretched upward thanks to her yawn, made a desperate yet blind attempt to grab hold into something.

Unfortunately, all she was able to grab was a black towel, which was pulled off and away from its place the second her fingers grasped onto it.

 _ **Thud!**_

Teeth as clenched as her eyes, Akali shook her head at her clumsiness. "Ow..."

As the pain in her butt became numb, she shook her head again and completely pulled the black towel that ended up draping over her head. Blinking and steadying her gaze, Akali found herself looking at a pair of long legs that every man could only dream that would wrap around their waist.

Gulping nervously, Akali slowly raised her head. While she did, she prayed that whoever the owner of these heart-quickening legs are was clad with at least _something_.

...

...

...

But then she saw what was completely exposed between those perfectly shaped thighs.

"Gah!" Akali snapped her head downward and refused to look up, using the black towel she was holding to cover her entire self. It succeeded in cloaking her but only just a little bit. "Gomenasai!" _(I'm sorry!)_

Evelynn stood in front of Akali, left arm wound around her torso just beneath her breasts and right hand tapping a finger against the smirk on her lips. Despite her state of dress, she seems to be unaffected that Akali had _'brazenly'_ disrobed her.

"That's _exactly_ what happens when you leave your dirty clothes on the floor." Evelynn said in a feigned scolding manner, her tone contradicting with the curve on her lips. "Although undressing someone so boldly in the middle of it isn't a common happening."

Akali's let out a squeak-like reaction underneath the towel, which she was honestly contemplating if she should give it to Evelynn or just rush out of the bathroom like how a ninja would do.

"Once you're finished using my towel as a shield, maybe you'd kindly hang it on the hook near the stall." Evelynn said, stepping over Akali and slipping inside the shower as if nothing awkward-worthy happened.

The second Akali heard the shower stall's door slide shut, she practically bursted out of her little hiding place. She hurriedly hung the towel on the mentioned hook before she hastily collected her clothes on the floor, tossing them in the hamper beside the sink before making a mad dash out of the room, slamming the bathroom door shut once she was in their sleeping chambers.

Like a human whirlwind, Akali messily rummaged through the walk-in closet connected to their bedroom for her clothes. Much to her misfortune, it seems like Ahri did not stock her side of the closet with any oversize shirts. She took a quick peek at Evelynn's area of clothes and found a few nightshirts that would be a fitting alternative for an oversize shirt of her preference, but once she caught sight of the lined up lingerie on display in the multiple glass drawers, she abandoned the idea of borrowing anything.

Due to the lack of choices she has, Akali was forced to settle with a black shirt and a pair of green standard panties. She was looking for some shorts, or maybe sweatpants, when she found a dragon onesie. It was green and was adorned with harmless purple spikes.

The full body clothing may not be what she was originally looking for, but Akali thought it would be perfect for her to use as some sort of cocoon to hide from Evelynn. She slipped it on before she left the walk-in closet, grabbing the hair dryer from the vanity table as she did. She sat on the polished floor at the bed's left side and plugged the hair dryer to a nearby electrical socket.

Soon, the bedroom was filled with the loud sound of the hair dryer. Akali busied herself with the task of drying her hair and tried to remain distracted with the view the large window in front of her offered. The city lights and the act of hair drying wasn't enough though, since she felt her whole body stiffen underneath her onesie once she heard the bathroom door open and quiet footsteps of her fellow bandmate. The playful humming also reached her ears, despite the roaring of the hair dryer she was using and the loud but muffled beats of the music Kai'Sa was playing outside.

When Akali felt like her hair was dry enough, she quickly unplugged the dryer and placed it on the bedside table. Taking a quick look and seeing that Evelynn had yet to come out of the closet, which is where she could heard the humming originating from, Akali chose to leave the room for now. As quietly as she could, she took her leave and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed though, Evelynn peeked from inside their walk-in closet, chuckling to herself before returning her focus in dressing herself.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Pizza's here!"

Akali glanced at where Kai'Sa's voice came from before she proceeded into the living room area, where she found Ahri lowering the volume of the speakers through the tablet she had in hand. She gave a wave and a smile at the leader, who broke out her own smile once she caught sight of Akali's silly attire.

"I see you found the dragon I stored in your closet." Ahri said, lightly chuckling.

Akali let out a little laugh and scratched the back of her head over the onesie. "It looked cool when I saw it. Couldn't help myself."

She propped herself on a purple bean bag, watching as Kai'Sa came in with two boxes of pizza, one being opened already. The dancer had a slice held with her other hand, which she took a bite out of before she laid the pair of boxes on the center of the round coffee table.

"The delivery girl was cute." Kai'Sa commented through the pizza she was chewing in her mouth. "Performing live on stage, getting a new home and ordering pizza from Birdio's, only for the delivery girl to be a cutie, all in one night? This must be a lucky day for me."

"Now, now, Kai'Sa," Ahri tutted at her. "Don't be too harsh on those pizzas. You need to keep yourself fit and...-"

"She dances all the time, Ahri." Came Evelynn's voice, the speaker climbing down the stairs with semi-dry hair and body donning a black set of lingerie uselessly covered with a matching lace robe that reached half above her thighs. "I'm quite sure Bokkie won't be losing that figure anytime soon."

While Ahri changed into a much casual set of clothes, mainly just a plain white shirt and a pair of black and white jogging shorts, Kai'Sa was still clad in her K/DA outfit. The leader couldn't really tell the dancer to at least change clothes first, since the said female was already busy getting another slice of pizza from the open box.

For at least an hour, Akali forgot about what happened between her and Evelynn in the bathroom. Despite being distracted every now and then by the view Evelynn offered with her lace-covered body, Akali still succeeded in listening to Kai'Sa, who was telling stories about her time participating at _Can You Dance_ which captured the interest of the other two as well.

Surprisingly though, mainly for Akali, Evelynn was the first to excuse herself from the group, mentioning a few things about how she needs her beauty sleep. Ahri and Kai'Sa called out good nights to the diva with smiles on their faces, while Akali feebly gave her own bid. Her actions weren't noticed by the two though, who was back to talking about the televised competition.

Thirty minutes later though, Akali finished her fifth slice of pizza and was headed to the kitchen to wash her hands. After she cleaned the oil from her palms, she said good night to the pair still conversing in the living room as she made her way up the stairs. She's sure that Evelynn must be asleep by now. The last thing she heard from Kai'Sa and Ahri's conversation was the dancer shifting topics and was now intently describing how cute the pizza delivery girl was.

The music was already lowered in a reasonable volume, so Akali didn't worry about waking up Evelynn when she opened the bedroom door and stepped inside the room. Just as she expected, she found the diva tucked under a warm blanket and seemingly slumbering peacefully at the right side of the bed. She took a few minutes to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth before she decided on finally sleeping and joining Evelynn in the state of dreamland.

Tiptoeing to her own side, Akali carefully slid herself under the covers. She quietly sighed as she laid on the mattress that welcomed her body with its immensely soothing and comforting softness. Akali thought she'd easily fall asleep, and she was supposed to be, actually.

Until Evelynn suddenly shifted on the bed and spun around to face her side.

Akali nearly jumped when she felt an arm wound around her stomach. She attempted to turn away and pull herself farther, but it only gave the opportunity for Evelynn to pull her in and press her chest against her back.

"Took you long enough to join me in bed." Evelynn murmured, clearly _not_ asleep.

"E-Evelynn?" Akali stuttered, suddenly feeling like the onesie is too warm for comfort. "You're still awake?"

A hum. "I've been waiting for you."

"Is..." Akali flinched as she forced herself to continue. "Is this about what happened at the bathroom?"

"Hmm, not quit...-"

Akali spun around in Evelynn's grasp to face her, eyes closed as she clasped her hands together in front of her face as she said, " _Gomenasai!_ I didn't mean to pull your towel off of you! It was a complete accident! I promise!"

The amusement on Evelynn's face was rather hard to miss. If only Akali opened her eyes to see it before the vocalist shook her head and laughed at her frantic apology.

"That's not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Eh?" Akali opened her eyes and _bing-bada-boom_ , her cheeks went red. Her face was literally so hot that she felt like Evelynn could feel its heat radiating from her.

"Ever since this little group was formed, you've been skulking around like a little mouse whenever I'm around." Evelynn said, recalling about how Akali would revert from hyped and rambunctious to quiet and timid when she pops up. "I think we should address the elephant in the room before this issue between us becomes a nuisance."

"I don't mean to be like a little mouse." Akali muttered, unknowingly pouting as she looked away.

"Believe me when I say I don't mind," It was obvious that Evelynn loved it whenever Akali folds up whenever she's around, but she didn't want it to be like that because of a bad reasoning. "but my presence clearly bothers you."

"It's not your presence exactly." As Akali said this, her eyes unintentionally trailed down and landed on Evelynn's cleavage.

An eyebrow was raised. "Are my breasts the ones at fault?"

Akali was now sure her face was going to explode. She just knows it.

"N-No!" She tried turning around and slipping out of Evelynn's hold, only for the latter to pull her closer and firmer against her. Her eyes were directly looking into Evelynn's, who gave her a look that challenged her to defy her.

"I won't be letting you go until everything is resolved."

 _'Is it bad that I kinda don't want whatever's happening to be resolved?'_ Akali momentarily thought to herself before another part of hers gave her a slap on the back of the head.

"There's no issue, alright?" Akali tried persuading Evelynn, and even herself. "It's just that... I don't know if you've noticed, but..."

"But what?"

Akali was contemplating if she should tell Evelynn that her rap was actually written for her. The shy and timid side of hers, which is supposedly close to nonexistent, stopped her from doing so though. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she felt a bit embarrassed at the possibility of Evelynn hearing it.

"...I guess, I... Maybe I'm just intimidated?"

"By what? Me?"

"A bit of you, yes," Akali admitted. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't intimidated by Evelynn's skill and reputation. "but mainly because of everyone out there? The other rappers, they're more skilled than I could ever be."

"What does the skill of others have to do with me?" Evelynn asked, feeling a tad bit confused. "I understand your point about the intimidation my skill inflicts onto you, but your second reason doesn't relate to me at all. I don't even rap."

"It's not that." A deep sigh left her as she finally voiced out her thoughts. "The fact that you of all people believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself is the issue. You're such an accomplished artist and I'm just some girl that went viral because of a random rap battle. I don't know why, but ever since you supported me, I couldn't get you out of my head. To the point of me ending up writing...-"

"-a rap for me?" Evelynn completed for her, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Akali stared wide-eyed at other female. "You knew?"

"That your rap was for me?"

She wordlessly nodded.

Evelynn chuckled. "Well, not exactly. I had a hunch that you wrote it for me, but of course that could possibly be my diva-side talking. I did not want to come off as assuming, which is why I didn't comment much about it."

"What do you think about it, then?" The look in Akali's eyes were far from flustered. She looked so serious and anxious in hearing Evelynn's personal opinion about the rap people went crazy about.

"Tell me first, little ninja." Evelynn gently held Akali's chin with her fingers, leaning closer to her as she spoke. "What was the matter that you could not bear? Was it too much that it even caused you your sleep?"

"This isn't fair. I asked first." Akali muttered as she gradually returned to her flushed state, shoulders bunching as she tried to sink herself in her onesie's coverage.

"Answer me first, then I'll tell you what I think about your lyrics."

...

...

...

...

...

Akali huffed, averting her gaze. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"Oh?"

"After you talked to me when we were recording, there's this feeling inside me that won't allow me to get you out of my head. I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about what you want."

"What do you mean?"

Akali defeated her cowardly side and turned to make eye contact with Evelynn again."I wanted to know why you encouraged me in the first place. Was it because you genuinely believed in me? Or was it because I might bring the group down with my mistakes?"

For a moment, Evelynn's surprised gaze was met with Akali's determined azures. The diva was honestly surprised with the answers and the questions she was receiving from the youngest member of their pop group.

As for Akali, her heart was becoming mad with its pace of beating, while her cheeks couldn't get warmer than it already was. Even though she was blushing like crazy, she's still adamant in finding out the meaning behind Evelynn's encouragements.

...

...

...

"You'll survive in this industry far better than others." Evelynn said before smiling. "Of course I believed in you. Now it's time for you to believe in me."

Akali could not stop the gasp that left her once she felt Evelynn's lips touch the tip of her nose, drawing more blood to rush to her cheeks.

"Oh, and I _absolutely love_ the lyrics you made."

Once that was said, Evelynn released her and rolled back to her respective space on the bed. Akali started sputtering incoherent words as she sat up and stared at Evelynn's back, her feathers suddenly ruffled completely.

"W-W-Wait!" She called out, a look of desperation for answers on her face. "What was _that_ for!?"

"What was what for?" Evelynn asked in an innocent tone, not even bothering in looking over her shoulder.

"That...! That kiss!" Akali replied, throwing her hands in the air as if the other could see her gesture. Well, she's quite sure the shadow of her gesture was in the singer's line of vision. "You can't just do that!"

"And why not?" Finally, Evelynn turned her head enough for hers and Akali's eyes to reconnect gazes.

"Because! It's...! It's wrong!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! And that's why you can't just...-!"

"Watch me do it again."

An audible _poof!_ sounded the second Akali's head crashed back on her pillow, while Evelynn had her cheeks in her hands and was silencing her through the act of mashing her lips against her own. Akali wanted to thrash against the weight of the body pinning her down, but she found herself frozen and her attention single-mindedly focused on the feeling of Evelynn's soft lips on her dryer ones.

Her lips were pursed tightly and her entire body was as stiff as a stone statue the moment Evelynn pulled away and hovered her smiling face above Akali's wide-eyed one.

"You might have forgotten that they call me a _'bad girl'._ Oh, and," Evelynn gave her lips a little Peck before continuing, "I advise you to apply lip balm on your lips. It would be such a waste to have them dry up like that."

"Y-You...! You...!" Akali couldn't bring herself to finish her point. She felt like she was about to heart attack, felt like she had just won the lottery and felt like she just died at the same fucking time. The rapper honestly didn't know how to handle the emotions that sprouted from the unforeseen kiss.

"Although I would not mind making sure they're moist when needed."

The smirk on Evelynn's face was surely capable of making the entire K/DA fan base faint in excitement. Hell, Akali felt like she was so close to doing that right now.

Evelynn planted a parting kiss on her nose again, softly saying, "Good night, Rogue." before pulling away and returning to her place on the bed. The last thing Akali heard from the diva was her signature teasing chuckle, which echoed inside her mind, while the feeling of her lips on hers haunted her heart and body.

After what seemed like hours of just staring at the ceiling, Akali's hands shot up to cover her lips as she tried her best not to tingle with excitement and uncharacteristically swoon at what just happened.

"You..." Her voice was quiet. A whisper. "You can't just... do that..."

And as if her mind knew the response to that, Evelynn's voice rang in her head.

 _'Watch me do it again.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Heyyy~! I finished this first before the continuation of the previous one-shot. The fan arts are too much! The universe was literally telling me to just write a goddamn K/DA story, so here it is! xD_

 _I became a complete supporter of this ship thanks to all the fan arts, so thank you to all those who created such beautiful images. ^3^_

 _For those who didn't notice, Evelynn somewhat quoted the lyrics of Akali's rap in the song. :3_

 _Anywho, I ended up just telling and acting out the second part of the supposed two-shot story of Katarina and Ashe to my younger sister, who was in return, pleased with my performance. :P (Most were exaggerated and OOC reactions, and of course I excluded the kissing scenes and mature stuff, since that would have been awkward AF xD)_

 _So! I'm quite sure you readers saw the hinted Kai'Sa x Sivir here (or at least Kai'Sa mentioned Sivir in passing), which I'll be doing soon. ^u^_

 _I'll probably do another Evelynn x Akali (a continuation of this maybe? :3) if I get the right push and all._

 _Anyway, as for those asking for an Akali x Irelia piece, well, I'll have to take a peek at their lore first. I want to be as accurate as I could be whenever I write about them, especially if it's in the League universe._

 _Don't expect them immediately to be release though? You know, so you won't get your hopes crushed whenever I upload a piece that doesn't feature them. I'll probably do a one-shot of them, but I might finish the stories in queue first. ^u^_

 _For your readers sake though, I'll take a look at Akali x Irelia fan arts as well. Fan arts are the one responsible for the early release of this K/DA one-shot. :P_

 _(And fan arts may also be the ones responsible for any upcoming K/DA one-shots or stories I may or may not write in the future)_


	57. Naked (Vi x Caitlyn)

**Naked**

In a police station, it is expected that every single officer in the department follows the protocols of the establishment, especially the dress code. The standard blue police uniforms and such is an outfit that is a must to be worn by the officers, and that includes the Sheriff and the Deputy.

Caitlyn, who finds pants too constricting and not suitable for quick leg movements, reluctantly tucked her blue skirt away and replaced it with the dark blue pants officers like her are now required to wear. The mayor of Piltover wanted them to be perfect and absolutely presentable to their visitors from the neighboring nations. She easily recalled how much Vi had argued with the mayor about her appearance, especially about the man's disapproval towards her bright pink hair.

Long story short, the mayor threatened to remove Vi from the force if she failed to comply with his requirements towards their attire for the event. Caitlyn was rather surprised that Vi backed down when the threat towards her badge was issued. Normally, Vi is hardheaded when it came to these debates and usually isn't afraid of putting her badge on the line, but the pinkette had shockingly stepped down and settled into grumbling insults at the mayor, to which the latter disregarded.

What's with all this fuss, you ask?

Their nation was chosen by Institute of War to host the yearly gathering of nations from all over Runeterra. It's a form of celebration that commemorates the peace throughout the lands and the absence of bloodshed. Last year, it was held at Freljord, and boy, was the feast filled with exquisite cuisines and some were even considered extreme food that Caitlyn never thought she herself would get a taste.

She tugged on the black tie around her neck, feeling like it was a bit too tight for her liking. After doing so, she adjusted her blue blouse's collar and made sure the buttons were all done neatly. She wouldn't want a wardrobe malfunction in the middle of such a momentous occasion, which was being held at the Piltover's famous grand lodging establishment, Golden Cogwheel Hotel.

"All is doing well, mayor."

Turning to her right, Caitlyn spotted Jayce giving the mayor a reassurance about the state of the celebration. The Defender of Tomorrow was certainly not lying. Based from the peaceful interactions transpiring all around them and the smiles the guests wore on their faces, the event seems to be going as swimmingly as their mayor wanted.

Not wanting to look like some sort of human pole rooted on one corner of the area, Caitlyn chose to roam around and casually converse with a few of her fellow champions. In just a mere hour though, the sniper grew a tad bit tired of all the social interactions she immersed herself with. Small talk is a forte of hers, but that didn't mean it wasn't exhausting. She would honestly want to finish the paperwork left at the department rather than socialize to pass the time.

She had just taken one of the many vacant seats at the side, intending on giving herself a short break from all the talking when she was suddenly approached by an officer from the department.

Blonde hair, blue eyes and a muscular frame that can be seen and traced by the eye through the blue uniform the person wore. Caitlyn couldn't help but audit the appearance of the officer, who's actually a woman. Despite the somewhat masculine physique, the swell of the blonde's breasts was fully noticeable and the curve of her butt was there for everyone to see.

"You're making me feel more and more naked, Cupcake."

Caitlyn's eyes, which were unintentionally focused on the officer's chest area, shot upward the second she heard an awfully familiar voice. Her turquoise orbs were suddenly showing nothing but shock, especially when it met the blues that never seemed to falter with its naturally striking charm.

"Vi?" Out of shock, she nearly stuttered as she stared up to the blonde woman standing in front of her. Hastily standing up, she quickly looked at her partner from head to toe. She was taking everything in. As much as she can, at least.

Not only was her Deputy dressed like a police officer should be, but her pink hair was now platinum blonde and her tattoos were nowhere to be found. Caitlyn quickly but wordlessly assumed the ink on the Enforcer's skin was concealed with cosmetics.

Vi tipped her police hat forward with one hand, nodding as she flashed a crooked grin. "Right here, Sheriff."

"You..." Caitlyn couldn't help herself. She reached forward and took a few of Vi's hair in her hands. Most were freely flowing over her partner's back, while some were laid over her shoulders. "You look absolutely different."

"Well, like I said earlier, you're making me feel naked more than I already do." Vi humorously said, chuckling as she shrugged, seemingly unbothered with how the Sheriff was staring at her blonde hair in awe. "It's been a long time ever since I saw myself like this."

Caitlyn returned her gaze to Vi's face. Oddly enough, she found herself searching for the Roman numerals that should be written on her partner's cheek. She felt unsettled with how bare Vi's face is to her. At first she thought that the tattoos the pinkette owned emphasized her past as a criminal, but looking at her ink-less face now, Caitlyn was silently yearning to see them.

"Uhh... Cait?"

Blinking out of the trance Vi's appearance induced her in, Caitlyn realized how much distance she had banished between them both. Her face was literally hovering across Vi's, their breaths brushing over their faces like warm caresses.

Cheeks suddenly flushing with the red color, Caitlyn hurriedly stepped back and cleared her throat. She turned her head away as well, not wanting Vi to fully see her blushing face. She took the hat on her head and used it to fan herself, feeling too warm for her liking.

Vi merely tilted her head at her superior's behavior, chuckling and shaking her head. "Well, I came here to at least show you I followed the dress code and all."

Caitlyn returned her gaze back to her Deputy when the said woman began to turn away. "Wait a moment, where are you going?"

"To get some food?" Vi responded back, pointing at the direction where the buffet was laid out. "I'm starving."

"I'll accompany you." It wasn't a question or an offer, and Vi couldn't help but smile at how Caitlyn seem to be out of herself.

"Alright, let's go."

As she and Vi made their way across the floor and past more than a handful of people, Caitlyn took notice of how some couples around them had their arms linked with one another as they walked around. For at least a fleeting moment, Caitlyn felt internally disappointed that her own partner didn't offer her an arm earlier.

But then another part of Caitlyn was quick to swoop in from the back of her mind and give her a harsh slap in her head. Of course Vi wouldn't offer to link arms with her! She rejected Vi's advances from day one and now that Caitlyn was thinking about it, she realized that the mentioned advances were becoming more and more absent.

Raising her gaze and fixating them on the back of the Enforcer, Caitlyn felt a deep sense of regret pool inside of her. She asked herself in her thoughts why she rejected Vi's flirtations in the first place.

Was it for the sake of professionalism? They're coworkers, after all. Maybe that's why. It made her feel a bit idiotic for being unable to recall the exact reason why.

Clearly, with tattoos or none, Vi will forever hold that charming and charismatic personality. Today is proof that such is a fact. Caitlyn was entirely affected with the changes and she honestly did not know how to handle these feelings that surfaced out of nowhere.

For the third time, Caitlyn was snapped out of her distracted self. She had to, since she would have crashed onto Vi's back if she hadn't. The Deputy had reached her destination and was now picking up little pieces of food with the steel fork she acquired from one side of the table of the buffet. The Sheriff quietly watched as her partner filled a small plate with different types of bite-size pieces of meat. If she observed closer than she did, she would have probably noticed how Vi took two each of every kind.

Once finished, Vi turned to Caitlyn and bit the piece of food impaled on her fork. Chewing thoughtfully for a moment, Vi nodded in satisfaction before stabbing another piece from her plate and offering it to Caitlyn, who was caught by surprise at the sudden offer.

"Try it." Vi said, not at all allowing the sniper to utter any protests or any questions.

Thinking it would be rude to decline the offer, Caitlyn settled on half-focusing on suppressing her blush of embarrassment as she opened her mouth to welcome the piece of food. She bit it off from the fork, the latter being pulled back by its holder. Admittedly, the food was tasty. She could see the reason why Vi told her to sample it.

"It's delicious." She replied towards the light expectant look on her partner's face, which brightened in return.

"The things I usually love in these kinds of events are the food." Vi said, taking a different piece from her plate and consuming the bite-size food with a thoughtful gleam in her eyes. "I guess I can say they're worth the struggles, y'know?"

"Struggles?"

Vi nodded. "Why'd you think I was late? I wasn't able to buy any hair dye remover last night, so I had to wake up early and scour the stores around my area to buy one. Pink isn't really easy to wash off."

"That's your natural hair color?" Caitlyn asked, genuinely surprised.

Vi flashed a smile at her before starting to walk around again, prompting the Sheriff to move alongside her to continue their conversation properly. As they roamed the event hall, Caitlyn couldn't stop herself from glancing every now and then towards Vi's blonde hair.

"What, did you think I was a brunette? Or a redhead?"

"Ah, well..." Caitlyn honestly didn't ever imagine Vi with a different hair color. She grew accustomed to seeing the pink tint of those strands, so this was somewhat forcing her to adjust and adapt to her partner's current appearance as casually as she could. "Truthfully speaking, I have not envisioned you possessing a hair color other than pink."

"Better get used to this, Cupcake," Vi said, giving her head a quick shake to call the sniper's attention towards her blonde hair. "'cause I won't be dyeing my hair until the next month."

Caitlyn was just about to ask why, but she stopped herself. Of course Vi won't be able to use hair dye so quickly, especially after she just used a dye remover on her hair. Coloring her hair now would only damage it.

"What about your tattoos?" Caitlyn asked, momentarily eyeing Vi's smooth cheeks.

"Oh," Vi let out a short laugh. "this is just concealer. Lots of it, believe me."

"Sheriff!" The mayor of Piltover cheerfully greeted, an excited look on his face as he approached her and Vi.

With his son and daughter, Christopher and Christina.

Caitlyn internally groaned, especially when she noticed how Christopher was frantically making sure his hair was styled just right and that his tie was straight. Not only that, but she also saw how Christina was already looking at her with distaste in her brown eyes.

The father of these two was never subtle when it comes to the times that he compared his daughter to the responsible and so called perfect Sheriff of Piltover. Caitlyn wasn't really surprised when the younger girl developed a form of hatred towards her. As for the only son of the older man, well... To be completely blunt about it, the mayor always did see Caitlyn as his prospective daughter-in-law.

"Mayor Thompson." Caitlyn greeted back with a polite smile and nod once the man and his two children halted in front of them. "You seem to be more high-spirited than usual."

"Way to point out the obvious, Sheriff." Christina muttered, earning a brief scolding look from her father.

"Now, now, Christina, don't be rude."

"Wow. It's only 7 o'clock and your claws are already out? Feisty." Vi quipped, chuckling at her little joke.

Christina turned her eyes to the Deputy's direction to utter a sassy retort, only for her words to clog in her throat. Her eyes widened once she met Vi's slightly grinning face, the gauntlet-wielder exuding her natural charm.

"Hey there, Christina." Vi greeted once their eyes met, winking.

Truthfully, the mayor's daughter has looks that can probably win a beauty pageant, so Vi didn't really see anything wrong in engaging with harmless flirting. It's not like she was _that_ interested in the said female in the first place. Although, she's rather confident that Christina would just brutally shoot her down, since she always did see her as some sort of peasant compared to her.

Caitlyn tried her best to focus on Mayor Thompson, who was gesturing around him as he said his thoughts about what's transpiring around them, but she couldn't bring herself to disregard the man's children, both son and daughter having their attention suddenly entirely focused on her dashing partner.

"Hi, I'm Christopher." The son of the mayor introduced, lightly pushing his sister aside to be able to offer a hand to Vi.

"Yeah, I know." Vi said with a small laugh, but nonetheless placed her fork on the plate she was holding to be able to shake the outstretched hand before her.

"I haven't seen you before." Christopher said, obviously beguiled by Vi's present appearance. "Are you a new recruit?"

"New recruit? Wait, don't you recognize me?"

 _'Obviously.'_ Caitlyn thought with an internal shake of a head, still not fully listening to what the mayor was going on and on about.

"Recognize you?" The two siblings chorused, both exchanging looks for a moment before Christina asked, "Who exactly are you?"

Vi looked at them in amusement before she abandoned the plate she was holding by placing it on the tray of the waiter that was passing by them. She gave the guy a quick _"Thanks, buddy."_ before turning back to the pair in front of her. Like what she did earlier, she held the front of her police headwear and tipped it forward as she introduced herself.

"Officer Vi at your service, Miss and Mister Thompson."

Comical. Yes, that was the only thing Caitlyn could use to describe the shocked expressions on the Thompson siblings. When her amusement shined in her eyes, which were now focused on the two, the mayor took notice of it and chose to follow her gaze. Once Mayor Thompson saw his children's faces, his attention trailed towards the source of their shock.

"Oh, hello." The mayor finally noticed and acknowledged Vi, also _not_ recognizing her. He gave Caitlyn a short glance as he gestured at the blonde Enforcer. "A new recruit, Sheriff?"

"Hardly." Caitlyn responded, unable to hold back the smile that shaped her lips.

"Hey there, Mayor." Vi gave the man a brief wave, grinning. "It's me, Vi."

Now the Piltover's Finest found themselves looking at _three_ stupefied faces. Caitlyn turned her head towards Vi, who met her gaze a split-second after. The Deputy shrugged, her own amusement showing in her blue orbs.

"I guess you're not the only one who didn't expect me to be a blondie." Vi joked, laughing to herself before turning to the trio in front of them. "I followed the dress code you asked me to follow, and now you're looking at me as if I didn't."

Mayor Thompson shook his head, snapping himself out of his bewildered state. "A-Ah! I see... Officer Vi, I... I'm quite pleased that you did, but admittedly, I did not recognize you."

"Neither did we." Christopher said, still looking somewhat astonished. "You honestly look...-"

Vi nearly jumped when Christina abruptly moved to her side and wound her arms around her right, holding the muscular limb against her soft bosom. "Charming? Dashing? Good-looking? All of the above."

Caitlyn eyed Christina with a gaze of disbelief, amusement nowhere to be found all of a sudden. Her right eye twitched when she saw how Christina clung to Vi's sleeve-covered arm, those hands of hers subtly gliding over the area where firmly-shaped biceps can be found.

"I was going to say beautiful, but I suppose your description is still spot-on." The brother said, blushing lightly when his and Vi's gaze met for at least two seconds.

"C-Christina!" The mayor sputtered out, especially when he saw how Christina pressed herself against the Deputy of the Sheriff. "Behave yourself! This is an officer you are interacting with."

"I know that, Father." Christina said with a feigned bored tone, which was immediately replaced with a sweet one once she captured Vi's eyes with her own. "Officer Vi, would you mind being my escort for the night?"

"H-Huh?" Vi stuttered, surprised with the out of the blue request from the mayor's daughter. If she remembers correctly, Christina was never this nice and clingy towards her.

"Please?"

"Uhhh..."

"Yay! I knew you'd say yes!" Christina then began pulling Vi away from the group. "If anyone needs me, you'll find me with Officer Good-looking here."

Before any of the others could say anything, or utter a blatant objection, Vi was practically hauled away from them with the surprising strength of the mayor's daughter.

"See ya later, Cupcake!" Vi quickly bid, succeeding in giving her superior a rushed wave before she was completely tugged out of sight by Christina.

"Vi...!" The other words Caitlyn intended to call out to her partner remained in her head. It was futile to continue it anyway. Vi was nowhere in her sights, so it's quite clear the Enforcer wouldn't be able to hear any of what she has to say.

"I can't believe Christina just dragged her..." Christopher mumbled under his breath, bowing his head as he scratched the back of it. He wanted to spend some time with Vi as well, but his younger sibling beat her to it.

By the time Mayor Thompson collected himself and turned to further converse with the Sheriff, and maybe apologize for his daughter's unbecoming behavior, he was met with the now free space where Caitlyn was previously standing on. The older man looked around, his attempts to find the sniper ending up useless.

"Sheriff?" Came his call out, which wasn't very loud.

Meanwhile, the audible sounds of the heels of a pair of boots clicking on the polished floor echoed along with the others as Caitlyn made her way to the long bar set up at one side of the wide area. She chose to rest against the bar instead of occupying a stool as ushered one of the bartenders to provide her a drink.

The man behind the counter instantly took and opened up a fresh bottle of expensive red wine and poured some on a glass goblet, which he gently slid in front of her as soon as he was done. The bartender gave her a smile that wordlessly told her to enjoy her drink, which she replied with a nod of thanks.

She had only spun around to leave the bar when she spotted Vi being spoon-fed with ice cream by Christina. The flavor was _raspberry_. Once she saw it, she briefly recalled when Vi tried sneaking a sip from her mug at the office, which contained raspberry juice that time. The pinkette had spat everything out on floor the moment she got a taste of the drink. Vi _hates_ raspberry.

Caitlyn leaned on the bar as she waited for Vi to spit the ice cream out, maybe even excuse herself from Christina. She watched intently as she waited. Knowing Vi, her partner will surely cause a small scene with this.

...

...

...

Caitlyn nearly spat out the wine in her mouth thanks to what she just witnessed. Instead of complaining about the ice cream's taste or showing her strong dislike towards it, Vi flashed a weak smile at Christina and forcefully swallowed the ice cream she had consumed. When the spoon-holder took another scoop and offered it to Vi, who shockingly opened her mouth to accept it, Caitlyn found herself unable to take it anymore.

It's as if the heart inside her chest was being clutched in an iron grip, and as the merciless grasp clenched around the beating organ, Caitlyn felt like a furious flame was beginning to blaze up inside of her.

She was infuriated.

Completely livid.

 _Absolutely_ jealous.

Turning back around, Caitlyn situated herself on the stool so suddenly that the bartender that recently served her jumped in surprise. As if the wine was merely water, Caitlyn placed the rim of the glass against her lips and poured all the contents in her mouth. The red liquid easily slid down her throat and left the clear glass with nothing but tiny drops of leftover wine. The glassware was placed on the counter and pushed towards the bartender, who looked at Caitlyn with even more surprise than before.

"Serve me something stronger." The Sheriff uttered in a tone as cold as the weather in Freljord.

"Something stronger, Sheriff?" The bartender asked for confirmation, unsure if he heard correctly.

"Yes. Much, _much_ stronger than this."

Gulping and feeling a tad bit frightened with her voice's tone, the man nodded and immediately tried searching for a drink that would meet the taste of the seemingly fuming Sheriff.

Caitlyn didn't really hold any right to feel jealous in the beginning, especially since she and Vi are merely co-workers. Yes, they're friends outside of work, but that's practically it. Vi flirted with her, yes. Even expressed sincere feelings for her, but what did she do?

Reject her.

Yes, she rejected her.

And as Caitlyn took the drink the bartender poured in a shot glass and slid towards her, she silently paid close attention to the burning sensation that trailed down her throat as she consumed the small yet strong alcoholic drink without batting an eyelash. The warm feeling in her stomach made her release a breath.

She was never fond of drinking these types of alcohol. She always stuck to wine when it came to drinking, but tonight? Well, tonight is _certainly_ an exception. She told the bartender to leave the bottle with her and fetch her something even stronger than the one she was already drinking. The server looked like he wanted to protest, but he decided against it and chose to do what she asked him to do.

Recalling all of Vi's flirtatious advances towards her made her want to drink even more, especially since each memory related to Vi flirting would end up with her rewinding the scene she witnessed between the Deputy and the daughter of the mayor.

When she was about to down the sixth shot of alcohol, a hand gently rested above the small glass, preventing her from bringing it up to her lips. Still unaffected with the amount she had already taken in, Caitlyn turned to face whoever it is who was brave enough to intervene with her drinking.

"I've never seen you so adamant in intoxicating yourself with alcohol." The Frost Archer told her, the subtle glint of amusement in her cerulean gaze being missed by the Sheriff. "The bottle won't run away, so there is no need for you to consume its contents so hastily."

"Frost Archer." Caitlyn curtly greeted, not too pleased with the interruption of her attempts in drowning her jealousy and sorrows with alcohol.

"You seem troubled."

Caitlyn groaned lowly when Ashe chose to occupy the stool at her right, which wordlessly told her that the Freljordian will be keeping her company, whether she asked for it or not.

"It is rather obvious, is it not?"

"And I can clearly see that you do not wish for my company as well."

"Pardon for being too blatant about it." Caitlyn murmured. She may not be drunk, but the mix of her anger towards Christina and Vi and the alcohol she drank are mainly responsible for her rude responses towards her fellow champion.

"Well," Ashe, who seems to be unfazed with her impolite responses, had her stool facing her, hands folded in front of her as she donned her royal dress and crown with a posture fit for a Queen like her. "you may not _want_ it, but it seems like you might _need_ it."

Caitlyn didn't release her hold on the glass when she turned halfway to face Ashe. "How so?"

"Maybe you wish to speak about a particular matter?"

"With you?"

"You may not consider me as a close friend, but I might be capable in give you advice in whatever it is that's troubling you."

"And if I do not wish for any advice?"

"Then I am here to lend an ear."

Caitlyn stared at Ashe for a fair amount of time, trying to see why the Queen of Freljord would even give a damn about her personal problems initially. Regarding that earnest look in those blue crystals, Ashe was clearly there as a friend. Or in this case, a person Caitlyn can rant out her issues to without expecting any type of unwelcomed backlash. Before giving out her thoughts, Caitlyn decided to ask one more question.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hmm..." Ashe smiled to herself as she said, "I've already witnessed a person attempting to vanquish their problems by consuming alcohol. Frankly, they were not a sight to see."

Behind the Frost Archer, the redhead that was quietly sipping her drink flinched at her words, clearly affected with what she had just said. The occupant's presence wasn't noticed by any of the two ladies conversing though.

"That, and intoxicating yourself to the point of losing your self-control in such an important event isn't really a state a Sheriff like you should be in, yes?"

Caitlyn sighed before finally letting the shot glass go. She adjusted her tie, feeling slightly embarrassed when she realized it had loosened significantly around her neck. Apparently, she had unconsciously pulled on it in the process of her drinking.

"It's about Vi." She began, clasping her hands together and placing them on the counter top.

"She looks beautiful tonight, by the way." Ashe complimented, recalling the time when she had spotted the Enforcer, who was surprisingly blonde instead of being a pinkette like the usual.

"Indeed she is," Caitlyn then looked over her shoulder and towards the direction where Vi was last seen. It was honestly a surprise when she found Vi still there with Christina, but this time, the Deputy was being fed by some chocolates coated strawberries. "but I'm quite sure you've noticed that we are not the only ones who think so."

Ashe looked around Caitlyn and to where the sniper had her gaze directed to. A look of realization crossed her features before she said, "Ah, I see your problem."

"It's not that I'm unhappy with how well she's getting along with the mayor's daughter, but it's..." Instead of continuing, Caitlyn deeply sighed and shook her head.

"You're happy with how she's fitting in with your people, but clearly, you are not pleased that she is with another person. Specifically, another woman."

"I have no right to be displeased."

"Why not?" Ashe asked with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are the two of you not together? It is only natural that you'd feel jealous."

"W-What?" Caitlyn's cheeks became warm, and it certainly wasn't because of the alcohol she drank. "Ashe, I am twenty-eight years old, while Vi is twenty-three."

"You may have heard of this countless times from others, but age is just a mere number. I am only twenty-one, yet the person I love is twenty-seven. Turning twenty-eight in the next month if my memory serves me right."

For the second time, the red-haired female behind the Freljordian flinched, especially when her age and the gap of it when it comes to the age of the white-haired woman was mentioned.

"Ages aside, Frost Archer, Vi and I aren't even..."

"Oh." It was Ashe's turn to blush in embarrassment. "You two were always together at the Institute and based from the talk among the champions, I just assumed that... _ahem!_ My apologies."

"Assumed what? And wait a moment, talk among the champions? What _is_ the talk you are referring to?"

"Most of the members of the League have been, for the lack of a better term, _discussing_ about how Vi is overprotective of you and how she always speaks to High Councilor Kolminye about her matches just so she can eat lunch with you."

Caitlyn blinked. "Vi did all that?"

"Of course. She has been rather open with her feelings towards you." Ashe rubbed a finger against her chin as she thought about what Vi had done for Caitlyn whenever they're at the Institute of War. "She once ended up in the Detention Center when she struck Draven after he made a vulgar comment about your attire."

Feeling like she shrunk on her seat, Caitlyn felt a bit guilty for not noticing everything Vi was doing for her and for the sake of spending time with her. Knowing all this now, she doesn't really know what to say to her partner once they come face to face again.

 _'Oh, Vi...'_

...

...

...

"Ah-ah-ah!" Ashe stopped Caitlyn when the sniper tried grabbing the entire bottle of alcohol and tried chugging all of the liquid in one ago. "No more alcohol."

The Queen took the bottle and the still full shot glass and slid it much closer to her and much farther away from Caitlyn's reach. Once that was done, she returned her attention to the Sheriff, who maintained a blank expression on her face. Looking in her turquoise eyes though, it's obvious that she was internally sulking.

"I thought the knowledge of Vi's efforts would lighten your mood up, but it seems to me that it merely dampened it even more than before."

"How could it not?" Caitlyn asked back. "Vi had exerted so much effort just to show how much she loves me, yet all I did was..."

Ashe stayed silent and just looked at her with an encouraging gaze, wordlessly telling her to try and continue her sentence.

Caitlyn sighed again and shook her head. "...was cast her feelings aside. All for the sake of professionalism and my reputation as Sheriff."

Ashe hummed as she thought about her words before saying, "When it comes to loving another person, professionalism and reputation does not matter. You may not have realized that in the past, but look at yourself now. Is realization still evading you?"

"Is it the right choice?"

"Loving another person?"

"Choosing the person you love over those two." Caitlyn actually knew the correct choice, but she wanted some sort of reassurance from another. Someone to tell her that the decision she wants to choose is the right one.

"Sheriff, I can surely vouch for the fact that love can always feel so right yet can be wrong in the eyes of everyone." Behind Ashe, the mute redhead had halted all of her movements and now had her ears completely focused on her words.

"You make no sense. What am I suppose to choose, then?"

"Being able to sacrifice, even if it's everything that you have built and worked for, as long as you love that certain someone of yours, then it can never be wrong to you."

Caitlyn opened her mouth to bring up another point, but the statement she received before she could do so made it seem like Ashe was a mind-reader.

"Love is love, Sheriff. Even if it is wrong in the eyes of others, as long as you love that special someone, then everything will feel right."

...

...

...

The squeak of a stool sounded as soon as the occupant behind Ashe spun around and vacated it, only to walk up to the archer herself and look directly into her eyes.

"Can we talk?" The Sinister Blade asked Ashe, ignoring the surprised look from the Sheriff.

Ashe blinked twice before she composed herself and overcame her own surprise. She had not expected that the Noxian assassin was behind her and would actually approach her in such a public location. "Ah, of course."

Once Ashe excused herself from Caitlyn and followed just a step behind Katarina, who led them to one of the exits of the area, the sniper was left alone with her thoughts yet again. For a moment, she considered at least downing the small amount of alcohol in the shot glass, but she decided against it. Drinking won't solve her problems.

Of course the surprise is always one after another. When Caitlyn stepped off the stool and turned around, she ended up colliding against a firmly-planted figure clad in blue. Despite crashing against someone, she didn't end up hitting her back on the bar, for an arm wound around her waist and kept her pressed upon a well-built torso of a woman.

She need not raise her head too much. Just a small tilt and her eyes found themselves looking into a pair of blue orbs that never seem to falter with its charm. The owner of these crystals smiled down at her.

"You alright, Cupcake?"

"Vi!" She reacted in surprise, not at all expecting her partner would suddenly be so close to her.

"Surprise, surprise." Vi half-jokingly said, chuckling as she took a step back and retracted her arm. She didn't want her superior to feel uncomfortable with her touch. The same touch Caitlyn had once rejected but was now seeking to feel. "Mayor Thompson took Christina to introduce her to some guy I forgot the name of. Whoever he is, he was my escape ticket."

"Ah, I see..."

Vi momentarily took her attention away from Caitlyn, waving a hand at the bartender from earlier and requesting a glass of water. Once the man nodded and was in the middle of getting her what she wants, Vi returned her gaze back to her partner. When she found the British officer looking at her with a serious gleam in those turquoise eyes, Vi felt a bit nervous.

"Uhh, Cupcake?" Vi let out an uneasy chuckle as she took the glass of water the bartender handed to her. "Something wrong?"

...

...

...

"Do you feel something for me?"

Vi's cheeks suddenly and nearly became as pink as how her hair once was, the water she has in hand on the edge of spilling. "W-Where did that come from?"

"Vi, I want complete transparency between us." Caitlyn said, not parting from her serious demeanor. "I want to know what you truly feel for me."

"Ooh-kay, this conversation just got deep and, wait, is that alcohol I smell?"

"Vi."

Vi raised her free left hand in surrender. "Alright, alright!"

"Please tell me." Caitlyn gathered the courage to take a step closer, leaving only half an inch as space between the two of them.

"I want to know though... What brought this on? I mean, you haven't really taken me seriously in the past." Vi murmured, hiding her colored cheeks by drinking the glass of water she was holding. When she finished, she placed it on the counter top of the bar and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "What changed, ya know?"

Caitlyn softly sighed and lowered her gaze. "I may or may not have spoken to someone about this."

"And?"

"When I saw you with Christina earlier and how you seem to endure eating that ice cream just to please her...-"

"After three spoonfuls, I said no to her, okay? I honestly felt like I was going to throw up."

"Regardless of that, I realized that I haven't been fair to you." Caitlyn admitted, a solemn expression on her face. "Like what you said, I have not taken your feelings under serious consideration and have always brushed them aside as if they were nothing."

"I guess you realized now that they're not really, well, nothing?" Vi sheepishly asked, hand withdrawing from her right pocket and scratching the back of her head.

Caitlyn nodded. "I've always thought that if I gave your feelings the recognition they deserve, it would put everything I've worked for at risk."

"Does it?"

"...It does."

The Enforcer's shoulders hunched, mentally preparing herself for another possible rejection. "Oh..."

"But it does not matter anymore."

"It... doesn't?"

"If I love you, then I would not care if it's appropriate to date you or not, despite us being colleagues." Caitlyn told her partner, finally looking up and making eye contact once again. "And if I love you, then I should not care about what others might say. Whether they approve of what we have or not, that is not my problem."

"I guess..." Vi shifted from her place, trying her best not to fidget and break their gaze from one another. "So, uhh, do you? You know, umm, love me?"

...

...

...

Caitlyn smiled.

"I do."

Arms wrapping around the taller woman's neck, Caitlyn pulled Vi down until their lips finally touched one another. For the two of them, it felt like crates of fireworks were lit up within them and was setting off an explosive feeling of passion. Exhilarating. Their hearts were beating as rapid as one another, both fluttering at the physical contact. It was an innocent yet fulfilling kiss, which ended too quickly for Vi.

"I'm sorry..." Caitlyn whispered an inch away from Vi's lips, referring to how much she had hurt the other when she kept on disregarding her feelings for her.

Vi shook her head. "Less talking, more kissing."

Caitlyn chuckled and allowed Vi to pull her back in for another kiss. One that's much more passionate than the last one. Their lips parted and their tongues greeted each other rather excitedly, but as expected by both parties, Vi's tongue easily won over Caitlyn's and gained access to the Sheriff's mouth without difficulty.

Vi moaned in satisfaction when she tasted the lingering alcohol in Caitlyn's tongue and mouth. Now _this_ was the type of alcohol drinking she'd eagerly make a habit out of. Unfortunately for her though, Caitlyn chose to end their kiss before they made everyone around them even more uncomfortable with their public display of explicit affection.

"Cait..." Vi breathed out, their foreheads resting against one another.

"Vi, not here..."

Smiling, Vi nodded...

"Vi!" Caitlyn abruptly yelped out once she was suddenly, and quite literally, swept off her feet and carried out of the event hall. The looks she and her partner received from the people made her cheeks flush in embarrassment. The attention is certainly something she can do without.

Since the event is being held in a hotel, the mayor also made sure that each champion that came had a hotel room to stay overnight at, and thankfully, the Piltovian champions were also bestowed with the same luxury.

Vi had not let Caitlyn go, even when they rode the elevator up to the floor where the champions of Piltover will be staying at. Caitlyn gave Vi short kisses on the lips and cheek, chuckling and shaking her head at how eager her partner seems to be. She took her key card from her pocket, swiping it in the scanner, while she kept one arm secured around Vi's neck. The door was pushed open and kicked close after, the automatic lock activating behind them.

Caitlyn only left Vi's grasp when the blue-eyed officer placed her on the foot of the queen-size bed. She had expected Vi to drop her, maybe even throw her, onto the bed and pounce on her like a wild lover she must be, so it was rather surprising when the Deputy was acting as if she was a delicate flower that would break if mishandled.

"Vi..." She ran her hands over Vi's shoulders, while the latter kneeled on the floor right in front of her, fingers tracing the Sheriff's belt buckle.

"Do you want me to keep my make-up on or...?"

She smiled. "Take them all off."

The way Vi's eyes brightened warmed Caitlyn's heart like never before. She watched with that idle smile on her lips as Vi got up and went inside the bathroom. The sound of the faucet being turned on and water splashing against the sink's marble surface echoed in the quiet unit along with the air conditioning machine low humming.

Caitlyn placed a hand on her chest, trying her best to calm her heart at least a tiny bit. Although her efforts would be futile. After all, she's quite sure it'll be beating like crazy later on. In fact, she didn't have to wait too long.

When Vi exited the bathroom and joined her in the bedroom again, Caitlyn's heart reacted immediately towards the sight of those familiar tattoos. Vi's top was halfway unbuttoned and the tie was already removed from its original place and was now stored in Vi's right front pocket, a part of it poking out of its storage.

"Goodness, Vi..." Caitlyn breathed out, her hand wandering back on her chest.

Vi grinned and winked at her before slowly tackling her onto the bed. Caitlyn went along the motion and laid herself on the sheets, legs wrapping around her partner's waist in a firm lock.

"Goodness you, Cupcake." Vi returned to her, lips kissing the exposed collarbone of her superior. "Looked at yourself in the mirror lately? If you hadn't, well..."

Caitlyn bit her lip when she felt Vi's nipping at her tie, which was pulled loose and away from her neck before being discarded over the shoulder of her beloved. Her back slightly arched as soon as she felt Vi kiss down to the valley of her breasts, tongue licking at her skin with teasingly brief strokes.

Vi pulled back and began to undress her, relieving her of all the upper clothing she was wearing. Each piece of cloth was tossed aside, for they were not needed for their nightly activity. Vi took Caitlyn's police hat, which tumbled on the sheets when she laid down, and gave the sniper a little wink before she sent the headwear flying to a random direction.

Shaking her head at Vi's childish actions, Caitlyn reached towards her partner's belt to unbuckle the accessory. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to complete such task, for Vi grabbed her by the hips and lifted her further onto the bed. Her legs no longer dangled on the edge and her hair was sprawled all over the pillows.

Caitlyn blushed when Vi completed removing all of her top clothes, which left her wearing nothing but her black gloves, her pants and her shoes.

"Ah!" She arched her back again and unintentionally pressed her chest even more towards Vi, who kneaded her chest with a lust-darkened gaze. "Vi...!"

"We're just getting started, Cupcake." Vi said before taking one nipple into her mouth, which made Caitlyn jump and squirm in pleasure.

"Oh, Vi..."

Vi suppressed the grin that threatened to show on her face, focusing most of her attention in teasing Caitlyn by licking, sucking and tweaking her nipples, which soon became as erect as how Vi wanted them to be. Once the nipple in her mouth was hard, the Enforcer gave it a little bite, prompting a throaty moan leaving the Sheriff.

"Mmm... Do that again, Cait."

For the second time, a moan left the British woman, especially since her partner literally repeated what she had done to her nipple. Her hands tightened its grip on the sheets, nails clawing at the cloth every now and then.

Vi chuckled and retracted herself, hands grabbing Caitlyn's legs and unwrapping them from her. Before any questions could be asked though, Vi made quick work of Caitlyn's belt. Once it was unbuckled, she swiftly unbuttoned the blue pants and unzipped its fly before scooting back a bit and pulling it off those long legs she wants so badly to be unveiled.

Caitlyn's boots and socks also followed the pants that was so carelessly thrown aside like the other articles of clothing from earlier. Vi laid on her stomach as she buried her face between the sniper's thighs, her lips and the tip of her nose prodding at Caitlyn's most private part, which was still covered with a plain black thong.

The rush of arousal her embarrassment made Caitlyn's cheeks become completely flushed, while her sex became even more moistened underneath her underwear. She can feel Vi kissing her slit above the thin cloth and it was absolute sexual torment for her.

"V-Vi, please..." Caitlyn pleaded, hips jerking at the arousing sensations Vi's actions were inflicting on her.

Thankfully, Vi took mercy in her and chose to strip her out of the remaining clothing she was wearing. The moment it was out of the way and she was left completely naked on the bed, Vi finally began to lick at her womanhood, which became wetter and wetter with each swipe of her partner's skillful tongue.

The buildup of the pleasure was quick yet pleasurable. Vi toyed with her slit as if she knew all of the spots that made it twitch and practically become a gushing source of sweet sexual essence. Thumb and forefinger rolling and applying pressure every now and then on her clit, Vi pushed a finger inside of Caitlyn's warm cunt.

"Ahh! V-Vi!" Caitlyn's squirming became more noticeable, but it didn't seem to pose as a problem for her lover.

Vi grinned to herself as she lapped at Caitlyn's sex, purposely making lewd noises practically every time her tongue touched the sweet flower of her superior. She withdrew her finger from the wet embrace it was in, the honey-coated digit being cleaned hastily before Vi's talented mouth returned to pleasuring the dripping heat of the sniper.

"Vi... Vi... Vi! Ahhh!" Caitlyn screamed as her back arched and her entire body twitched the moment her orgasm consumed her. Her cry of pleasure lasted and only faded after a full moment, which Vi vastly relished. It was the music to her ears.

Caitlyn felt like her body was numb for a second before an explosion of unimaginable pleasure engulfed her. It was the most gratifying state she found herself in. The lust in her body was quenched by the satisfying actions Vi performed on her. One can even say that it might be similar to being sent to the Heavens for a moment.

By the time Caitlyn's whole body relaxed, Vi was finished in cleaning her core and was already crawling up to lie down beside her. She looked towards her right, where her partner situated herself at. That heart-quickening grin was back on her face. Caitlyn's sure her lover was doing this on purpose.

"That was amazing, Cupcake." Vi said, slipping an arm underneath her neck and pulling her naked self against the still clothed body of the Deputy.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" She asked, more than halfway succeeding in reverting her breathing back to normal.

Vi shrugged. "It was amazing for me too, you know."

"It was marvelous, Vi. Now," Caitlyn lifted her back off the couch and straddled Vi, who gazed at her with an expression that was mixed with entertainment, excitement and arousal. "allow me to make you feel _extraordinary_."

The buttons of Vi's top were plucked away from its places as Caitlyn carelessly yanked the blue top open, wanting nothing more but to undress her attractive Deputy. Vi couldn't help but laugh at how Caitlyn so desperately wanted her clothes off of her body. To make things easier for her superior, Vi sat up and let Caitlyn pull off all of her upper clothing. When everything above her waist was finally as bare as Caitlyn's current state of dress, Vi laid back down and placed her hands on the other's hips.

"How's the view? I'm enjoying mine, if ever you're wondering." Vi commented, eyes roaming Caitlyn's nude body with a lust-laced smile.

Caitlyn hummed as she ran her hands over Vi's breasts, but they didn't linger there too long. In fact, her hands were much more interested in the perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles of the Enforcer. Her fingertips sensually traced each curve and lump of the six-pack, teeth biting on her lip once again. Seeing what they look like and feeling for firm they are, Caitlyn honestly did not know how she was able to resist Vi for so long.

Blonde hair messily spread over the pillows, that eternally charming smile on her face and those memorable tattoos painting her skin forever, Vi was naked before her. Pink hair or not, the woman she straddled is the same ex-Zaunite she fell in love with and had loved her from the very beginning. Caitlyn couldn't be any more thankful than she is in that moment.

"Incredible." Was the only thing she said before she scooted a small space backwards and leaned down to lick up from the bottom of the six-pack up to Vi's throat.

"Fuck, Cait..."

"Moaning already? Oh, Vi..." Caitlyn chuckled. "Didn't you say it yourself? We're just getting started."

Caitlyn was going to savour this. Inch by inch, she will explore. Lick by lick, she'll ingrain the memory of Vi's taste in her brain. The evening ahead of them will be spent in no other way but making love with one another over and over again until their bodies knew its new owners.

Such plan made Caitlyn's heart skip a beat.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _This isn't the Sivir x Kai'Sa, Akali x Evelynn or the Ahri x Miss Fortune that I told you readers about, but hey! I found this story sitting in my drafts and well, it was at least 75% finished, so I thought of completing it all the way. ^^"_

 _This piece was mainly inspired by a fan art I saw where Vi has blonde hair and the things I read about her possibly having that said hair color. :3_

 _And for those thinking, "Author, why do you keep adding Katarina and Ashe as a side pairing?" Umm, hello? Do you readers still not know me? They're my OTP! ^u^_

 _That, and I'm also probably doing that because I haven't been writing and uploading any Frozen Lotus multi-chapter story. XD_

 _Anyway~! The K/DA Akali x Evelynn continuation might be the next thing that I'll release. I can't seem to listen to the K/DA song without thinking about them, so yeah, they'll probably come next. :3_

 _Also, if any of you are curious about where I got their age, I based it off from a YouTube video I saw a couple of days ago. The estimation of their age seemed right in the video, so hey, what the heck, right? ^_ _ω^_

 _For those that are wondering, yes, I read all of your reviews and messages. Thank for taking the time to leave them. ^3^_


	58. Too Much Pizzas (Kai'Sa x Sivir)

**Too Much Pizzas** _(K/DA Universe)_

Stardom isn't really a territory Kai'Sa is unfamiliar with. The dancer had won a televised dance competition a couple of months ago, so she wasn't as surprised as the youngest member of K/DA when they received fanmail practically every hour. That, and unlike before, none of them could walk around in public without being crowded by the people that recognize them.

Of course being a famous artist has its perks. They have access to the most high-end clubs all around the world, can afford nearly all of the luxuries in life and it is never a hassle to reserve a table at any restaurant they might want to dine at. There are many more to be mentioned, but Kai'Sa was somewhat thinking about all the downside of all the fame.

Since she's now a celebrity, there will always be a high chance that the paparazzi will be tailing her whenever she's out and about to do whatever she plans on doing for the day. There's also a certain point that Ahri told her about. If she were to get into a relationship with someone, either the person should be a fellow celebrity, specifically one that's not part of the group, or at least someone that should be prepared to have their world turned upside down by the media's attention, especially if their relationship gets out.

Kai'Sa buried her face in her pillow, body squirming underneath the blanket as she did. She was thankful the bed was huge and that Ahri's a surprisingly heavy-sleeper. Either that, or their group leader was just completely exhausted from last night's performance.

Groaning quietly against the soft cushion, Kai'Sa chose to abandon her attempts in sleeping again. She slipped off the bed and slid her pair of white fluffy slippers before exiting hers and Ahri's shared bedroom.

While she absently climbed down the stairs, her mind began to recall the list of rules Ahri laid out for them. They weren't really hard to follow, but two stood out for Kai'Sa. One rule was about the restriction in dating within the group, since any type of love quarrel, serious or not, could threaten their group's bond. Last thing any of them wanted was for them to disband all because of a fight between lovers.

The other rule would be Ahri's strict order towards their actions. None of them are allowed to do anything that could bring their band any negative feedback. This rule is honestly understandable, since Ahri only wanted what's best for them.

Unfortunately, when Kai'Sa was telling their leader about the pizza delivery girl from last night and how she might have a teeny-tiny crush towards the said girl, Ahri told her to be careful and stay cautious with her own feelings. She had asked why and the vocalist merely told her about the risk it would bring not only to them, but also towards the girl's life.

"Knowing the media these days, they might even say that the delivery girl only likes you because you're famous." Ahri had told her, sighing as she recalled the countless false news published about her during the days of her flying solo in the industry.

Instead of banishing the attraction she felt for the girl, it somehow fueled Kai'Sa's drive in seeking for her. It probably wouldn't be the wisest move, but she couldn't stop thinking about how the delivery girl adorably blushed when she opened the door. Maybe she could drop by at the nearest branch of Birdio's to try and see if the girl is there.

The idea she concocted was scrapped once she thought about the time last night. The girl probably worked a late night shift, so she must be at her home right now, probably sleeping. Just as quick as she threw away her last idea, her brain managed to hatch out another.

Maybe Akali could accompany her later tonight? They could sneak out out of the penthouse and check out the Birdio's branch that's at least a ten to fifteen-minute drive away. In order to do that though, she and Akali has to make sure the two vocalists are asleep before they leave.

Nodding to herself, Kai'Sa made her way to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast for the group. While she was thinking about how she'll convince Akali to be her little accomplice, she came across the mentioned rapper, who was curled up at the center corner of the L-shaped couch at the living room, wordlessly eating a cup of instant spicy ramyun.

Kai'Sa chose to approach the younger female, wanting to lay out her plan before Ahri and Evelynn woke up. It was only seven o'clock in the morning and those two usually get up around nine or ten, so she has plenty of time to convince Akali without anything or anyone to intervene. It might also be her only opportunity to talk to the rapper without being overheard by the other two.

"Hey, Aka...-" Kai'Sa abruptly stopped herself when she got nearer and acquired a much clearer view of the other's face. Akali was sporting dark shadows underneath her eyes, which were wordlessly but desperately begging for some sleep. Her hands, one that held the cup noodles and the other grasped the chopsticks, laggardly moved to feed her the spicy food, which was becoming cold due to the immensely slow pace of eating. "Umm, Akali? Are you alright?"

"H-Huh...?" Akali, who was actually half-asleep, slightly jumped in reply to Kai'Sa question. She turned her head to the dancer, trying to blink her drowsiness away. "Oh, hey, Kai'Sa."

"You look like you didn't even sleep a wink."

"I kinda didn't."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story." Akali murmured, shaking her head as she placed the food and chopsticks down onto the coffee table. "What's up?"

"Oh, well..." Kai'Sa settled herself on the space beside her bandmate. "Do you remember the girl I was talking about last night?"

"You mean the pizza delivery girl?"

"Yeah, her."

"What about her?"

"Well, I know Ahri gave us a lot of warnings and advice about entering a relationship, especially now that we're famous and all, but I really want to get to know this girl."

"Why her of all people?"

"Why not?" Kai'Sa asked, looking and sounding slightly defensive. "You didn't see her, so you probably won't understand how cute she is."

"No, no, what I'm trying to ask is that, why do you have a crush on a pizza delivery girl? I mean, not that I'm saying her job isn't great and all. I'm just genuinely curious."

"I don't ask you why you have a crush on Eve, do I?"

As if a switch was flipped inside of Akali, the latter abruptly became a blushing and sputtering mess. Kai'Sa kind of expected Akali to deny her question's point, so she was actually surprised when the young rapper became an absolute wreck all of a sudden. By the way she's blushing though, a part of Kai'Sa was telling her that there might be something more to it. But of course they are there to talk about _her_ situation. Akali's _'issues'_ with Evelynn could probably wait.

"Calm down, Akali." Kai'Sa said, gesturing for her to do what she just told her. "Everyone in the group has at least a small crush on her. Honestly speaking, she's kind of like one of my girl crushes, so you're probably not the only one."

Akali was thankful she was still wearing her dragon onesie, since it provided additional coverage for her. She hugged her legs against her chest and hunched her shoulders, trying her best to hide her reddened face from her friend.

"Fine," Akali murmured in a mildly muffled manner. "what do you need help with?"

"I want to talk to the pizza girl." Kai'Sa replied, putting on a determined look. "Whether Ahri approves of my crush on her or not, I want to get to know her."

"How though? You of all people know Ahri is the last one that sleeps in the group. She's like the mother hen out of all us."

"Does that make Eve the sassy chick?" Kai'Sa couldn't let the opportunity to crack a joke at Akali's little term for their leader.

Akali huffed and muttered, "More like the _flirty_ chick."

"To answer your question, I plan on sneaking out of here at night to check the closest Birdio's branch."

"What, you want me to cover for you?"

"Not exactly." Kai'Sa shifted from her place as she continued. "I was hoping you could come with me."

"Why me?"

"Obviously I can't ask Ahri."

"What about Evelynn?"

Kai'Sa stared at Akali. "Do you seriously think Evelynn would _'sacrifice'_ her precious sleeping hours for me and my curiosity?"

"...Fair point."

"Would you come with me, then?" Her hands clapped once she raised them together in front of her, bowing her head to Akali as she asked. "I really want to get to know this girl!"

"I guess there's no harm in coming with you."

Kai'Sa was quick to lift her head up, somewhat unable to believe Akali said yes to her request rather too easily. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat before she bowed one more time.

"Arigatou, Akali-chan!" Kai'Sa thanked in a teasing manner, which made the rapper flush in embarrassment.

"H-Hey! You promised me you won't call me that again!"

Chuckling, she rubbed her nape sheepishly as she said, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Her gaze trailed off and towards the coffee table, where she spotted the noodles Akali had surprisingly abandoned. It somehow served as a confirmation that her friend seems to be encountering an problem she refuses to say.

"Umm, Akali?"

"Yeah?"

"I think your noodles are cold now."

Akali, who was still completely distracted with her personal issue, snapped back to reality, especially when she realized that she was wasting her beloved spicy ramyun by leaving it to cool on its own. She got off the couch and grabbed the cup noodles, running towards the kitchen to heat it up in the microwave.

"My ramyun!" Akali cried out, suddenly feeling _'ashamed'_ to keep her favorite food waiting for her for such a long while.

"I'll buy you more ramyun as thanks to saying yes!" Kai'Sa called out as excitement began to bubble inside of her. She was going to see that pizza girl again, whether Ahri would like it or not.

"Make sure it's spicy!"

She chuckled before replying, "I will!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Galio shook his head as he watched one of his delivery staff, specifically the only girl out of that category, sway her hips as she lent her assistance to the other waiters and waitresses by serving some of the pizzas to the dine-in customers. She wasn't swaying her hips to seduce anyone. No, she was actually _dancing_ along with the beat of the song pouring out of the speakers, which are connected to the four flat-screen TVs scattered around the pizzeria.

The music video of the new and famous pop group K/DA was showing on the wide screens, its beats being the sole reason why Sivir was dancing around while she helped the others. The big boss of the establishment amusedly watched Sivir approach him and place an empty tray on the counter top, her elbows leaning on the surface after as she fixed her gaze on the nearest television.

"You think she's single?" Sivir asked him without removing her eyes from the flashing screen.

"Which one?" Galio snickered quietly, sparing a brief look towards the flat-screen. "There's four of them."

"The dancer. There! There!" Sivir emphasized her point by literally pointing a finger at the screen, which showed Kai'Sa making various poses, each one leaving an after-shadow behind.

"I don't know." Galio wasn't lying. He wasn't really updated to whatever was trending and whoever was taking over the news and media.

Sivir pouted as she turned to face her boss. "Why'd you even ask which one if you don't even know?"

"You look like you were on cloud nine, so I didn't want to pull you down." He then crossed his arms. "That, and I'm your boss, so I can practically ask you anything."

"Hey, did you know," Sivir leaned over the counter, not wanting anyone to hear what she has to say. "the pizza I delivered yesterday...-"

"Which one?"

"The last one I delivered before I clocked off."

"What about it?"

"It was _her_ that ordered it."

Galio quirked an eyebrow. "Congratulations, you just got your first celebrity delivery."

Sivir pouted again, especially when it looked like her boss seem to be unimpressed. "What, isn't that a big thing? You're talking as if I delivered a pizza to a normal client."

"Listen, kid. Talk to me when you've delivered a pizza to the iconic Pentakill band."

Sivir's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, _you_ delivered pizza to _that_ band? They're legends when it comes to music."

"Yep." Galio proudly said as he grinned. "Heck, they even ate here once when they were in town for a concert."

"Does that mean the signed record in your office is authentic?"

"As authentic as how delicious our pizzas and chickens are." And with that, Galio turned away and answered the telephone that rang from behind him.

Sivir pushed herself up until she was seated on the counter top, hands drumming on her knees as she waited for her shift to pass. Thirty more minutes and she'll be going back home to her apartment to get some sleep. While she waited for any possible delivery orders, she let her mind wander to the memory she made last night.

When she delivered the pizzas last night, she didn't expect one of the most trending and hottest artist in the music industry would open the door and greet her. Sivir was never interested in the latest music, but after she saw Kai'Sa from K/DA personally last night and watched their music video soon after that meeting, she couldn't stop herself from not putting their song POP/STARS on repeat, especially when she was walking home.

Watching Kai'Sa dance in the video and smirk at the camera, Sivir felt like she suddenly became their number one fan. That was probably the feeling of the entire fan base of the K/DA.

She sighed as she used her red cap to fan herself. She was hoping Kai'Sa would remember her, but she knew that it's a long-shot. After all, she was a mere pizza delivery girl and Kai'Sa was this successful musician that's far from her reach.

Even with her clothes on last night, she felt the warmth of Kai'Sa's fingers when she slipped her payment in her breast pocket, smiling charmingly at her as she accepted the pizza she had in hand. People would probably kill just to be in the same shoes as her in that moment.

"Sivir!" Galio called her name repeatedly, giving her arm a light swat. "Hey! Sivir!"

"Yeah?" She spun around and flashed a sheepish grin at her boss, who gave her a half-hearted glare for not paying attention.

"You know, I was just about to tell you that someone named Kai'Sa ordered a pizza for tonight, but it looks like you're too _distracted_ to do this order."

If Galio didn't own a hulking body, he probably would have been pushed back when Sivir jumped off the counter and onto him, arms wrapping around his neck as she looked up to him with a pair of puppy-dog eyes that will never fail to grant her anything that she could ever want from her superior. Due to his tall height, Sivir was literally hanging onto him, feet a few inches away from the floor.

"Oh come on, Galio!"

"No, nope. It looks like you're already burned out for today." Galio wore a disappointed look as he pretended he wasn't taking any of her pleading, while he also tried his best not to look directly at Sivir's adorable and heart-capturing expression. "I can always get someone else to deliver it."

"Galio!" Sivir whined, headbutting his chest repeatedly. "I can deliver it and you know it! Come oooon!"

Galio didn't last long. A grin eventually broke through his mask of disappointment. He shook his head as he grabbed Sivir by the hips and placed her back on the counter top as if she was as heavy as a pillow. Once she was settled onto the cool surface, Galio placed his hands on his own hips.

"Alright, alright. Get your keys and helmet. You'll be leaving in ten minutes."

As if she had speed of lightning, Sivir was ready to depart from the pizzeria exactly under three minutes. She was impatiently pacing around her two-wheeler vehicle when Galio exited the building and handed her a single box of pizza.

"Do I have to give you the address or have you already memorized it from the heart?"

Sivir just grinned and stored the pizza in the trunk connected to her motorcycle. She kicked the stand off the ground as soon as she was on her seat, replacing the cap on her head with a red helmet. She gave a quick wave at her boss, still wearing that wide smile underneath the headwear.  
"Bye, boss!"

Galio lightheartedly sighed and shook his head when the squealing of tires echoed throughout the parking lot of his business, eyes briefly glancing at the mark left on the pavement.

"Eyes on the road, missy!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The K/DA's penthouse was filled with music that was being played in a reasonable volume, while the members seem to be doing busy with their own doings. While Ahri can be heard doing a little vlog for their fans upstairs, Akali and Kai'Sa were at the living room.

Akali was on a bean bag, wearing a black shirt with a dragon imprinted on the back of it and a pair of sweatpants that Evelynn had eyed with distaste earlier. Kai'Sa was seated on the couch, trying to not look nervous. She was failing miserably though.

A fair distance away from them, Evelynn can be found vacuuming a carpeted area. Akali had purposely spilled some junk food she was eating earlier, since she and Kai'Sa planned on using that to send Evelynn upstairs with Ahri. Unfortunately, their plan backfired. The lecture they received from the magenta-haired woman was expected, but what they didn't predict is that Evelynn would actually clean the mess up herself.

Akali tried saying she was going to take responsibility, but the vocalist merely gave her a blank stare, all the while she wordlessly refused to surrender the vacuum to her. Apparently, out of the four of them, Evelynn is the most neat-freak. She wanted their penthouse to stay as clean and spotless as it could be.

Kai'Sa pouted as she hugged a throw pillow against her chest. She ordered the pizza as a chance to just ask the delivery girl, so she was hoping Ahri won't scold her in ordering in the first place. Across her, Akali mouthed her apology and added an apologetic bow. She gave the rapper an assuring smile, silently forgiving her for the miscalculation in their plans.

For now, her only hope is to answer the door first before anyone else.

That's actually the reason why she and Akali are at the living room and aren't preparing themselves for bed even though it's already nearing eleven o'clock. Seeing that it was nearing the delivery time the pizzeria had guaranteed, Akali chose to stand up and approach Evelynn.

"Uh, hey, Eve." She started, standing a few steps away from the other female, who was only wearing a purple matching lingerie set. The purple silk robe was hanging on one of the bar stools, so this gave Akali the opportunity to view Evelynn's bewitching body. It's a chance she didn't really ask for. She exerted a huge amount of energy to keep her blush in as she tried to send Evelynn upstairs. This was for the spicy ramyun Kai'Sa will be buying for her.

That, and well, Kai'Sa is also her friend.

"What is it?" Evelynn asked, eyes still focused on cleaning the carpet where the food was spilled.

"It's already late and I wouldn't want to be the reason for your loss of beauty sleep." Akali said, meekly gesturing at the vacuum.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you spilled your little snack on the carpet."

Akali slightly flinched when she received a brief sharp look from the diva, a sincerely rueful expression taking over her face. "Gomen ne..." _(Sorry)_

Evelynn abruptly stopped and turned the vacuum off, posture straightening before weight shifting on one leg, one hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow at the rapper. "Don't do that."

Akali blinked. "Do what?"

" _That._ " Evelynn released the handle of the vacuum and momentarily pointed a finger at her. "Don't apologize to me with that tone, face and language."

Once again, Akali could only blink. "But... this is the only way I say sorry."

"Then...-"

 _ **Buzz! Buzz!**_

All three of the females turned their heads to the direction of the front door, where the buzzer was immediately followed by a call of whoever it was at the other side.

 **"Pizza delivery!"**

Evelynn's eyebrows furrowed. "Pizza delivery?"

Kai'Sa should have launched herself off the sofa and made a mad dash towards the door, but when Evelynn gave her a look, she was suddenly frozen in place. The accusing gaze wordlessly interrogated her, silently questioning her why there was a delivery.

She opened her mouth to explain, but Evelynn raised a hand at her before the diva made her way towards the door. Kai'Sa bowed her head and buried her face in her hands, especially when she heard the door open.

Since she removed her gaze ever so quickly, she missed the part when Akali tried stopping Evelynn by wrapping her arms around the singer's waist and using her entire body as a form of anchor. Unfortunately, Akali didn't expect she'd be too light to even slow Evelynn's fast pace of walking.

Kai'Sa waited until she heard the sound of a cardboard box being placed in front of her reached her sense of hearing. A bit hesitantly, she raised her head and bravely made eye contact with Evelynn, whose arms were crossed and eyes were fixated on her. Surprisingly, Akali was still hanging onto Evelynn's waist, cheek pressed against the amber-eyed woman's butt.

"Is this your new way of apologizing, Rogue?" Evelynn asked, taking her eyes away from Kai'Sa and twisting her upper part enough for her to see Akali.

Once Akali realized her situation and where her face is currently positioned, her cheeks nearly exploded with all the blood that rushed to her cheeks. She hastily removed her arms from the slim waist she was holding onto and jumped back.

 _"Gomenasai!_ " She apologized frantically, scrambling off the floor. "I-I'm going to sleep! Good night!"

Evelynn didn't bother following Akali's retreating form. She returned her gaze to the dancer, who looks as guilty as she could be. She quietly tapped her right foot on the floor, waiting for Kai'Sa to speak first and explain herself.

...

...

...

"I'll pay you later for the pizza."

"Consider it my treat if you explain to me why you had one delivered."

"...Cravings?" Kai'Sa feebly offered, which only earned her a quirked eyebrow. Of course Evelynn doesn't believe her lame excuse. She sighed and clutched the pillow tighter in her arms. "I wanted to talk to the pizza girl, alright?"

"The pizza girl?" Evelynn glanced at the direction of the front door.

Kai'Sa silently nodded.

"Why?"

"What's the point?" She muttered, pouting. "You're going to tell on me to Ahri anyway."

...

...

...

...

...

"Is that pizza I smell?" Came Ahri's disapproving voice from behind. At the stairs, the leader of K/DA can be seen eyeing Kai'Sa with a critical look. "What did I say about too much pizza?"

Kai'Sa hunched and prepared herself to be ratted out by Evelynn, whose gaze was still stuck on her. She couldn't really blame the diva. After all, she and Ahri were only looking out for them.

"Let it go, Ahri." Evelynn said, waving a hand dismissively. "I asked Bokkie here to order for me."

It was Ahri's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You, Eve?"

Evelynn met Kai'Sa's gaze, but didn't stop herself from lying to their leader. "I was experiencing cravings."

"We have leftover pizza in the fridge."

"Well, you know me," Evelynn spun around and flashed a smirk at the blonde female. "I like my food fresh."

Ahri scrunched her face up at her words, but nonetheless allowed the matter to slip. She sighed and muttered something about their diet before she returned upstairs. While Ahri seemed to be getting stressed at their choice of food, Kai'Sa was busy gawking at Evelynn in shock. Once they were sure Ahri had returned to her bedroom, Kai'Sa chose to address Evelynn's unexpected actions.

"Why did you lie to her?" She needed to know. She was a hundred percent ready to be scolded by their band leader, but here Evelynn was, suddenly saving her from an earful lecture.

"Would you prefer I told her the truth?"

"Ah! N-No! I mean...-"

"Consider us even, then." Was the only explanation Evelynn said to her before she turned around and began walking away to finish her vacuuming, pulling up her lower underwear's waistband as she did, since it had lowered drastically when Akali abruptly clung to her a couple of moments ago.

Honestly, Kai'Sa wasn't as saddened as she thought she'd be. Evelynn had covered for her, so this still gives her another chance to pursue her plans for the pizza girl she has yet to know. Tomorrow, she'll try her hardest to push hers and Akali's plan through. Maybe their luck would be much better by then.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It's been a total of four days that had been filled with excitement and disappointment. For the past mentioned number of days, Sivir has been delivering pizzas at the K/DA household. Much to her misfortune, the last three days werespent with her knocking, only for a different K/DA member to answer.

At first, yes, it was Kai'Sa, the one that she's been so excited to see, but the three following days only led her on and crushed her hopes in the end. At the second day, it was Evelynn that answered. Sivir nearly blushed to death at the provocative attire the diva wore when she answered the door.

At the third day, it was the rapper of the group that answered, albeit reluctantly. Akali had told her that it was supposed to be Kai'Sa in her place, but their leader had called for the dancer at the same time she had knocked on the door. Talk about tough luck.

At the fourth day, it was Ahri that greeted her. The blonde whisker-faced artist received the pizza and paid for it with a sweet and kind smile, but Sivir knew that lovesome demeanor vanished once the door was closed and she heard her call out Kai'Sa's name in a terrifying shout.

Sivir sighed as she zipped up her jacket, half-heartedly waving goodbye to her boss and co-workers as she exited the pizzeria. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, pouting as she recalled all the times that could have been her chance to meet eye to eye with her celebrity crush again.

 _'And what will you do if you see her? Smile and say hi? That's it?'_ A voice identical to her own questioned her in her thoughts, which made her slump away from her once straight posture.

"Uh, hi."

Sivir snapped her head upward, almost jumping back in surprise at the sudden voice of another person. In front of her, she found a purple Lamborghini parked at the driveway, its driver seemingly occupied with whatever she's looking at in her phone.

But that's not what took all of her attention.

It was the woman with royal purple hair and amethyst eyes walking up to her, a shy smile on her delicate-looking features. She wore no make-up and her hair was freely flowing on her back, some flying along the wind. Despite the lack of her violet lipstick and twin buns hairstyle, Sivir instantly recognized the female approaching her.

"K-Kai'Sa?" She couldn't believe it. The artist she has been thinking about for the past couple of days was right there in front of her.

"Yeah, that's me." Kai'Sa smiled and nodded, stretching a hand out to her afterwards. "And you are...?"

Blinking, Sivir shook her head and reached for the outstretched hand, shaking it with a light blush present on her cheeks. "Sivir."

"Nice to meet you, Sivir." The wide smile on the dancer's face was contagious enough to prompt a curve out of the lips of the pizza girl. "I know you might think this is weird and all, but can I ask for your number?"

"My number? As in, my phone number?" Disbelief was clear in her face and voice, which inspired a little laugh from the K/DA member.

"Yeah, that."

"Oh, uh, alright. Umm..." Sivir reached for her phone in her jeans' pocket, only to stop midway. "Your phone."

Kai'Sa's cheeks flushed when she realized her mistake. Of course she was supposed to give her phone to the other person! How else was she going to get her number? It's not like she could memorize it if it were dictated to her. She sheepishly laughed as she withdrew her cellphone from one of the front pockets of her pants, unlocking it and tapping the _'Phone'_ icon before giving it to Sivir.

As Sivir accepted the piece of technology and started entering her number, she was trying her hardest for calm her heart, which was having a huge celebration inside of her chest. She couldn't calm it down, even if she were to give her all in doing so. Once done, instead of handing the gadget back to its owner, she found herself asking Kai'Sa a question.

"Umm, Kai'Sa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why me?"

Kai'Sa's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There's a lot of good-looking people out there. Most of them being a thousand times more gorgeous than me." Sivir looked away, while foot scraped against the pavement. "Why me of all people?"

For a moment, Kai'Sa stated at Sivir, somehow caught off-guard with the unexpected query. When more than a few seconds passed with her not being able to answer, Sivir felt like she had pushed her luck too much. Or maybe this was a dream, that's why Kai'Sa couldn't give her a response.

"Y-You know what, you don't need to answer...-"

"Why wouldn't it be you?"

Sivir's cheeks became warmer and when she shifted her eyes back to Kai'Sa and reconnected their gazes with one another, only to find a sincere and heart-fluttering smile given to no one but her.

"W-What?"

"Why wouldn't I choose you?" Kai'Sa rephrased her reply, a fond look in her eyes.

"Isn't that kind of obvious?" Sivir honestly did not know why she was still pushing for this dream to become a nightmare, but here she was, unable to keep her mouth shut. "I'm just a delivery girl and you're an artist. A famous celebrity."

Kai'Sa tilted her head right and left, looking as if she was weighing Sivir's words. "I see no difference."

"No difference?"

"Mm-hm." Kai'Sa took her phone from Sivir, making sure the set of numbers were saved before depositing it back to her pocket. She then took one of Sivir's hands into one of her own, thumb caressing the much darker skin. "All I see is a simple dancer having a crush on the cutest and most adorable girl she has ever met."

"Y-You? You have a crush on me?" Sivir looked between Kai'Sa's face and the hand that held her right one.

"Mm-hm. That's why I was wondering... Would you like to go out on a date tomorrow?"

"A date? With you?"

Again, Kai'Sa nodded, her smile not faltering.

"What time?"

"Anytime. As long as you're up for it, I'll be there."

"Oh..." Sivir wracked her brain for any type of plans for a date, only for to come up with, "I was actually planning on buying a pair of sneakers tomorrow, since mine are so close in giving up on me."

Just as she said this, Kai'Sa lowered her gaze until they were on Sivir's shoes. Like what the delivery girl said, her the pair of red and white sneakers were completely worn. It could honestly use a replacement.

"Perfect!" Surprisingly, that was Kai'Sa's response. "Let's see each other at the food court in Valoran Mall. Maybe around one tomorrow?"

Sivir smiled and nodded. "I guess that would be alright."

The grin on the dancer's face practically lit up the entire lot, especially with how bright it was. Sivir chuckled once she saw Kai'Sa shift her footing more than twice under five seconds due to all the excitement that rushed in her system.

"Great!"

And then the unexpected happened. Sivir sucked in a breath when Kai'Sa abruptly moved forward and engulfed her in tight and warm embrace, the smile on her face ringing clear in her voice.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow! I'll see you there, okay?"

Sivir awkwardly returned the hug, feeling too flustered to be able to act casual towards the heart-maddening situation. "Y-Yeah! Will do."

Kai'Sa let out a small squeal and next thing Sivir knew, she felt a pair of lips press against her right cheek. A moment after that, Kai'Sa pulled back and flashed an overjoyed grin at her. She almost didn't understand what Kai'Sa said thanks to the deafening beats of her heart, which was so close in bursting out.

"Looking forward to it!"

"Kai'Sa!" Came a bone-chilling call from the sports car behind the artist.

Evelynn had lowered one of the windows and was outright glaring at them, not at all looking pleased with how late it was already. She honked the horn of her vehicle twice, presenting her impatience without any embarrassment.

"It's already midnight!"

"Right, right! Coming, Eve!" Kai'Sa turned to Sivir, a sheepish look on her face. "I'd offer you a ride, but I don't think Eve will like it."

"No, no, it's alright. I usually take the train home, don't worry."

Kai'Sa offered her one last grin and an energetic wave before she rushed off towards the vehicle, where a massively annoyed diva was waiting. Sivir waved goodbye to the bubbly dancer before the Lamborghini roared and sped down the road. As Sivir stared at the empty driveway, she released a breath.

"I think I'm dreaming."

...

...

...

...

...!

"Oof!" Nearly all the air in her body was pushed out when Galio, who had managed to walk up to her without being noticed, gave her back a strong _'pat'_. "G-Galio!"

"Does it still feel like a dream?" Her boss answered, voice coated with a teasing tone.

Sivir blushed.

"Shut up!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Ta-Da! This one is for the beloved friend that I made two years ago in Wattpad and has been there for me every time I need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on! This is my big thank you to my friend, Iva! I really hope you liked this piece! ^3^_

 _I'm quite sure all of you understand why I named this piece "Too Much Pizzas". ^ω^_

 _Now, to address a little issue, yes, I have also noticed that my latest author's notes are not reliable. (Sorry xD) But hey! At least this is the Kai'Sa x Sivir I was telling you guys about! :P_

 _("Naked" wasn't initially in my agenda, but hey, at least the Vi x Caitlyn shippers are satisfied. For now.)_

 _The K/DA Akali x Evelynn piece will probably continue from the part where the last piece ended, which will explain why Akali couldn't sleep and decided to take refuge in the living room with her beloved spicy ramyun. XD_

 _It will also probably feature Akali's and Evelynn's point of view when Akali tried turning herself into a human anchor for Kai'Sa's sake. :P_

 _By the waaaayyyyy! The scene Sivir mentioned about how Kai'Sa gave her the payment is based on ichiroartosaki from Tumblr! If ever you want to read the short comic of that scene, just check it out there. :D_

 _Oh, and lastly, to_ _ **Frigowyn Mordain**_ _, about the Baby Ashe x Baby Katarina, I'm still trying to pick up the pieces to write that story out. I'd appreciate some suggestions from you or any of the readers here willing to share an idea or two. ^u^_

 _Till my next update~!_


	59. Smile (Akali x Evelynn)

**Smile** _(K/DA Universe)_

When the K/DA was formed, Evelynn thought she'd be encountering more than just a couple of problems concerning the group itself and its other members. Handling the leader was easy since she already sees Ahri as one of her close friends, but what about the two other bandmates?

Kai'Sa was always hyperactive and even though Evelynn preferred calm and professional artists to work with, she found the dancer highly likeable. She was honestly surprised that she even got along with the amethyst-eyed female, but quite thankful that she did. In fact, she was genuinely impressed by the dancing skills of the enthusiastic woman.

Now, about K/DA's _maknae_...

Evelynn didn't really know what to think of her. The moment Ahri introduced her to the youngest member of their group, she felt like something within her changed. Just by hearing the girl's name, the diva found herself being struck in the chest by some unknown force.

Akali. That's her name. Evelynn did not dare forget such important detail.

Hundreds of choreography practices and dozens of tours later, Evelynn truly felt like she had underwent some sort of transformation. She was admittedly afraid of what was happening to her.

Every single time Akali would turn to her just to flash that bright smile of hers, Evelynn would wordlessly thank the Heavens for such a gift they've bestowed upon her. Each moment she received such expression, she felt like she could die the next day and have no regrets.

Just by seeing Akali wear that jovial look, let her be the reason why it was there or not, Evelynn was _content_. She would sit or stand from a distance, remain afar from the younger woman, for she felt like her heart would stop the moment she approached Akali and tried to express unientified feelings swirling within her. Regardless of the distance that separated them, Evelynn considered her day complete as long as she saw that beautiful curve shape those delicate lips.

It would bear no surprise if the Gods and Goddesses above would see such a breathtaking smile. It's worth noticing, a statement Evelynn would vouch for wholeheartedly.

Seeing Ahri and Kai'Sa smile, it brought a different feeling. It was pleasant, yes, but if it was Akali, no, it was much different from the former.

Evelynn scoffed as she shook her head, bringing herself back to reality and to the house party the K/DA was hosting this Christmas. She was leaning on the railing of the second floor of their penthouse, looking down at the people dancing along with the music pouring out of the speakers.

The plastic cup that contained alcohol was brought up to her lips as she watched the scene below, searching for a certain someone in the crowd. She didn't want to go down and look for the woman she had in mind, so she stayed in her perch and let her eyes do the seeking.

Most of the people were Ahri and Kai'Sa's friends, a selected few being Akali's, but none can be labeled as Evelynn's. The diva's two friends, Elise and Zyra, were out of town and in some vacation she wasn't invited to.

Honestly, Evelynn was thankful that she wasn't offered an invitation. Not only did she want to part herself from the person that's been occupying her mind lately, but she didn't want to be a third wheel in the pair's relationship. With her friends sharing the same occupation, of course they'd end up unconsciously leaving her out throughout the span of the vacation.

Akali purposely gave Kai'Sa a firm hip bump, causing the dancer to stumble closer to the girl that never failed to capture her attention. The described person was Sivir, a person that used to be a mere pizza delivery girl but was known by the K/DA as Kai'Sa's huge crush. The rapper snickered to herself when she succeeded in bringing her friend and the pizza girl closer. Feeling like her work there was done, she started looking around the venue to try and spot who else would need her _'assistance'_.

Amber met azure and it was like destiny.

Evelynn nearly choked on her drink when her gaze connected with Akali's. It wasn't an unwelcomed turnout, but it sure was unexpected. She internally calmed her heart, which was threatening to beat faster with each step Akali took towards the staircase.

With the crowd being present, it took the rapper a moment or two before she could reach the diva. This gave the older artist an opportunity to fix her messy thoughts. They were scattered all over and she was scrambling to collect all of them. By the time Akali finally reached her and joined her at the second floor, Evelynn professionally put up a casual expression and addressed the freestyler like she always did.

Even though it felt like her world had stopped once she got a full and unhindered view of Akali's face, Evelyn still handled herself well and kept in touch with her composed state. She was starting to believe this was some sort of superhuman power she had deveoped.

"Darling," She greeted the other, her smirk-like smile swiftly taking over her lips. "enjoying the evening?"

Akali's smiled turned into a grin, threatening to stop Evelynn's heart right then and there. "Yeah. This party's probably one of the greatest ones I've ever been."

"That's good to hear."

"What about you?" Akali teasingly smiled while she gave her a light bump on the hip. "I don't think you've left this place ever since you got your drink. Don't you want to talk with the others?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't know any of the people in this house right now except for you, Ahri and Kai'Sa."

"What about dancing? Don't you want to bust a move or two down there?"

Evelynn chuckled and lightly shook her head, drinking from her cup before saying, "I'm not one to show-off my skills, darling. Not on dancing, at least. Wouldn't want to hog all the attention."

"Oh come on, you _love_ the attention."

As Akali proceeded to tell Evelynn everything else that she could do during the party, the mentioned woman merely leaned her elbow on the railing and just watched the rapper enthusiastically attempt in convincing her to immerse herself with their guests.

"We could go get more drinks if you want."

Even when Akali spoke, the smile on her face never left. It either became mild or became wider, but never did it vanish. It was only either of those two. Its existence induced Evelynn to a state of nothing but just her admiring the lovely sight. Her heart was madly beating now, but she suppressed it no more.

"Or we could get some snacks. There's still a lot downstairs."

The more Evelynn stayed quiet and settled in wordlessly adoring Akali, the more her heart was coming to terms with the feeling she had been fostering for quite some time now. All the wondrous smiles Akali offered her, the lovable laughs Akali had her hear, the gentle looks Akali gave her, it was all the rapper's doing.

"I mean, if you feel like it's too much of a hassle, I could get all of those for you."

Evelynn was _not_ the one to blame. All she did was observe. Watched as she fell for the woman that stood before her. Feel her heart melt under that warm smile and begin to beat for nothing else but such magnificent sight. It was out of her hands the very moment hers and Akali's eyes had met for the first time.

The heart that she once thought was frozen into nothing but a numb state, the same one that she never thought would beat for a reason other than the purpose of keeping her alive, it was accepting this unfamiliar feeling. Embracing it, even. When realization dawned in, Evelynn just couldn't stop herself from uttering what she was feeling.

"What do you say?" Akali managed to ask before Evelynn confessed what her heart deeply felt for the former.

"I love you."

Akali's smile ultimately disappeared and her eyes wore a look of absolute shock. Her lips halfway parted, whatever word it was intending to say suddenly lost in the wind. The expression wasn't that of anger or sadness or anything negative.

It was _just_ shock.

Not negative, but no one really knew if it could be considered positive.

Evelynn, who had just laid her her heart out for Akali to see and take in, could not bear in controlling herself. The words that left her wasn't her brain's work, it was none other than her heart's. It wanted its feelings conveyed in that very moment. It wanted Akali to know that it craved for nothing but her attention. That it was exhausted and would never be content with just longing gazes and keeping its distance from her.

"I don't know how, but I do know why." Evelynn continued, her eyes keeping Akali's blue orbs in its captivating clutches. "I've never wanted anything as much as I want to see your smile every single damn day."

Evelynn shifted from her place as she straightened her posture, the emotion in her words shining brightly in her eyes. It was what enchanted Akali and charmed her into looking nowhere but the amber crystals. If Akali had her natural charm, then Evelynn had a natural allure.

"I've realized that I've been loving you in silence for so long. Too long. Each time you've come near me, I feel myself come alive like never before. Each smile you gave me, my world stops and my breath ceases. In my entire life, I can honestly say I only have one regret."

Reaching forward, Evelynn traced the outline of Akali's lower lip as she professed the only regret she ever had in her entire life...

"I wish I told you sooner."

...and it took Akali's breath away.

"Eve..."

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe she was just caught up in the moment. Evelynn blinked and it felt like she was roughly yanked out of her lovesick reverie. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly retracted her hand from Akali's lips as if it was scorched by the hottest flame that has ever existed.

"I..." Evelynn cleared her throat and turned away, forcing her eyes to focus elsewhere. "I did not mean to put you on the spot."

"Eve, it's alri...-"

"Don't tell me it is, because it's not." She immediately cut off, shaking her head as she sarcastically chuckled. "I had no right to do such thing or to say words that are absolutely foolish."

"Eve...-"

"Walk away and all this will be as if it never happened."

Akali halted her words in mid-say, changing it to, "And if I don't want to?"

"Then stay."

Evelynn felt selfish. Like what she had said, she had put Akali on the spot. She cornered the rapper and practically forced her to just stand there and watch as she bared herself for her. It was unfair for the other and Evelynn knew it.

And like what she predicted...

Akali turned and walked away.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Tears.

The crowd of people below was blurred with the tears she began to shed. Evelynn spun around until her back was leaning against the railing, one hand slowly losing its hold on her cup while the other clasped over her eyes and tried concealing the tears that ruined her make-up and started to stain her face.

Loving Akali was a mistake. There were too many holes for her to fall in and get herself severely hurt. Too many thorns that would pierce through her heart. The same heart that thought it finally found a warm home to nestle into, only to find itself shattered.

Evelynn's shoulders shook slightly, her quiet sobs remaining nonexistent to the people at the floor below her. The music was turned up in a high volume, the chatter was loud, her sniffling and whimpering was worthless to the world.

Her chest hurt.

Her heart was crying with her.

Evelynn felt so weak and vulnerable. The brain inside her head was smugly telling her how idiotic it was that she let her heart lead her on for the past couple of months. She had allowed herself to follow her feeling for Akali and now, she was facing the consequences of her actions. Her foolishness was now giving her what destiny had in store for her.

Next thing she knew, she was on the floor, back against the glass of the railing and drink now spilled at the side. Both of her hands were now covering her eyes, trying to hide the tears that persistently continued to leak out of her.

"Akali..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Evelynn gasped the moment she felt herself be lifted off from the floor by a pair of arms that belonged to no one else but the owner of the name she whimpered out. Akali made sure her arms were securely holding Evelynn up in a bridal fashion before she turned and began to walk down the hall leading to her bedroom.

"Akali...?"

"I walked away because I wanted to stay." Akali stated, explaining her words with, "I told Ahri and Kai'Sa to give us some alone time."

"W-What?"

Akali pushed the her ajar door of her room wide open before kicking it close behind her, smiling at Evelynn as she said, "I probably should have told you that first before I left, shouldn't I?"

Evelynn turned her face away, her hands hastily trying to clean up her face, It was an attempt with little to no success. Akali chuckled and sat down at the side of her bed, settling Evelynn on her lap before pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket. She lightly pushed the diva's hands away before cleaning up all the mess the tears had made.

"I hate you." Evelynn muttered, cheeks lightly reddening in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Akali apologized, smiling sheepishly as she wiped the older woman's face. "I didn't really know how to react."

"You could have at least said _something_!" Evelynn gave Akali a little punch on the shoulder, causing the rapper to wince slightly at the strike. "But no, you just had to break my heart before coming back just to tell me that you didn't mean it!"

"I panicked! I didn't know what to do!" Akali's cheeks flushed red as she did her best to avoid Evelynn's glare. She let the diva snatch her handkerchief from her grasp, focusing on muttering, "It's not like everyday my crush tells me she loves me."

Evelynn, who was finishing up in ridding herself of all the ruined make-up, slowly slowered the piece of cloth in her hand, eyes fixing onto the rapper that had unintentionally toyed with her heart.

"What are you trying to say?"

Akali scratched the back of her head, still refusing to meet Evelynn's gaze. "I... I've been crushing on you ever since I joined the band. I knew you dated boys, so I was kinda stuck in just trying to impress you and see if I could get a little bit of your attention since I thought you didn't like girls. Didn't you notice earlier? I was rambling like an idiot. That, and didn't you notice how I'd always hide behind Bokkie whenever you're near?"

"You mean to tell me that you usually avoided me because you actually liked me?"

"Not _liked_ or just like in general. I like _like_ you. As in, right now, I feel like my heart is about to explode."

"Oh God, this is so stupid." Evelynn said, hiding her face into the handkerchief she had stolen from Akali. When she made a motion to slip off the freestyler's lap, the latter became frantic and her arms abruptly wound around the former's waist and pulled her close against her chest. "What...-"

"Hey, don't go." Akali pouted, genuinely not wanting to decrease the physical contact between her and the other female. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine." It certainly was not fine. What she said was total bullshit and Evelynn knew Akali knew it. "I'm just feeling too... _suffocated_."

"Are you seriously going to play hard to get now?"

"Don't you dare tell me I don't have the right." Evelynn retorted in an instant, eyes narrowing.

"You don't."

"Excuse...-!" Evelynn's words were cut off the moment she yelped when Akali suddenly spun around and dumped her onto the bed. She hadn't even gotten the chance to reacquire her composure when Akali laid most of herself over her and kept her on the bed with most of her own body weight.

"Akali, what are you doing?" Evelynn questioned, looking down as much as the head buried in her neck would allow. Even though she sounded irked, she could feel how much her heart, which had mended back to one piece, was dancing around in her chest out of pure joy.

"Hugging you."

"Clearly."

"You're angry at me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I told you, I'm sorry!" Akali lifted herself up and pouted again, a guilty gleam shining in her eyes. She truly was aching for Evelynn to forgive her. She really did just panicked and tried doing what felt was right that time. No one could blame her, right?

"Sorry won't cut it." But apparently, Evelynn was having none of it.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Akali got on top of the vocalist, pushing herself up until she was straddling the other woman. Intent on getting the acceptance of her apology, Akali would probably stop at nothing to obtain her goal.

Evelynn's eyes ran up and down before she could help herself. She wasn't really sure if Akali was aware, but it looks like she already knew what to do to dispel her anger. Of course based from Akali's pleading gaze, the rapper obviously needed a bit of guidance and a little more push for her to realize what she could do to earn the forgiveness she was seeking for.

"I feel like you're only doing this out of guilt." Evelynn surely hoped that wasn't the case, and if it wasn't, then her words would probably urge Akali on.

"I-I'm not! I really do love you, Eve! As much as you love me!"

Now _that_ got Evelynn's attention. With a simple push of her hands on the mattress, Evelynn sat up and held Akali by her hips. The freestyler reddened at the close proximity between the two of them, but she didn't make a single move in pulling away.

"How bold of you to assume the extent of my feelings for you."

"Uh, well," Akali broke eye contact as she took on another sheepish smile. "how much do you love me anyway?"

Evelynn reached up with one hand and lightly forced Akali to meet her eyes again. The second their gazes met, it was locked immediately. There was only a handful of possibilities for such a strong connection to be broken, and Evelynn was inching closer to one of them.

"More than anyone might think."

Akali gasped once Evelynn snuck forward and began kissing at her neck, licking every kiss or so. The actions caused her carnal desires to flare up in a high level, nearly inspiring a moan out of her lips. Her hands grasped the diva's shoulders, body unconsciously leaning in and head stretching back to expose more of her neck.

"I love every move you make," Evelynn murmured against her skin, lips continuing on kissing and licking, sometimes sucking. "every word that leaves those lips, every sound you cause, every fucking thing..."

Shuddering, Akali bit her lip as she tried her hardest not to moan out, especially when Evelynn started sucking at her throat. She was quite sure the diva was intending on leaving a hickey and she honestly found that massively arousing. The thought of walking around and showing people who she belonged to, who she had willingly allowed to mark her, it was making her feel hotter than the sun itself.

"Eve..." Akali breathed out, hands diving into the sea of silk-like strands of magenta, her fingers tangling with the tresses.

Evelynn hummed and kept on sucking, harder and louder than before. Akali ground her hips forward a couple of times, hoping the woman she was straddling would get a feel of the heat between her legs. Her teeth would clench and gasps would leave her lips, the sensations the diva was invoking from within her driving her mad with desire.

Feeling the holder of her heart come undone before her, it was the most fulfilling thing Evelynn had ever felt and witnessed. She retreated back and looked at her handiwork, smirking in satisfaction. Her eyes moved upward, while Akali slowly lowered her head until their eyes reconnected once again.

"You are absolutely beautiful, darling." Evelynn whispered, leaning close and giving Akali's slightly parted lips a gentle peck. "How much you've wound me around your little finger... How much control you have over me... It's frightening."

Akali reached for her face, cupping the diva by her jaw while their gazes deepened. "How much control are we talking about here?"

Evelynn raised an eyebrow, while she leisurely snaked her hands over Akali's lower spine, internally thankful the rapper was wearing a crop top. It gave her the opportunity to let her fingertips glide over that warm and bare skin.

"When you say jump," Evelynn positioned her lips just beside Akali's right ear, words flooding out in a husky whisper. "I ask how high."

Even though her cheeks became warmer, the wide grin that formed on her face was just unstoppable. Hearing that made Akali's insides flare, her innermost craving wanting to be satisfied as soon as possible. Taking in a breath, Akali pulled away and looked back into Evelynn's eyes.

It was no joke.

Those words were as serious how gorgeous the diva is.

Evelynn was submitting to her.

Akali reached behind her and into the black pouch she always had, her hand not at all taking long. She withdrew the pocket knife Kai'Sa had given her from her last birthday, drawing the blade out before slipping the tip underneath the hem of Evelynn's crop halter top. Instead of immediately doing what she planned, Akali flicked her eyes back to Evelynn's, waiting for any type of protests.

There were none.

The grin came back to Akali's face when she began running the blade through the fabric, rendering the clothing as nothing but a piece of cloth torn out of its original form. Her breath audibly hitched at the sight of Evelynn's strapless black bra, the cleavage of those wonderful breasts prompting Akali to swallow the lump in her throat.

Rather hastily, Akali also sliced through the collar of the clothing until she finally threw the ruined top aside. The dark fabric ended up into a forgotten pile on the floor, its owner not even giving an ounce of care towards its demise.

Evelynn gave the blunt side of the knife a little kiss before she grabbed it and threw it off the bed. Akali didn't give a damn about it. No, she was too busy moving her hands towards the siren's ample bosom. The amber-eyed woman briefly held her breath once Akali finally groped her over the lace material, those blue eyes intently focused on the task at hand.

"They're... They're really soft." Akali absently said, a mix of awe and arousal twisting her facial features. "And huge."

Evelynn chuckled in a somewhat shaky manner. "They are yours to toy with, darling."

 _ **Snap!**_

Amused, Evelynn could only watch as Akali tore her bra off, its clasp behind her now broken thanks to the strong and abrupt tug. The vocalist was quite sure her clothes won't survive through the night, especially with how Akali was tearing them away from her piece by piece.

"Ah...!" Evelynn nearly yelped out in reaction as she tossed her head back and closed her eyes, moaning once she felt Akali roughly handle her breasts, mouth swiftly clasping over and sucking at her left nipple.

Lips pursing and hand clutching at the ponytail of the rapper, Evelynn pushed her chest further against Akali, who fervently suckled at the hardening bud inside her mouth. She can feel how the eager freestyler was aggressively kneading her other mound, fingers flicking and pinching at her right nipple.

"Akali...!"

The diva's arousal pooled underneath the skirt she was wearing and since her lower clothing was more open than the shorts Akali was wearing, this gave the brown-haired woman the chance to slip one of her hands past the hem of the skirt and touch the lace-covered center of the goddess.

"Don't...!" Evelynn actually yelped out this time, feeling Akali press a finger against her moistening womanhood. "Don't tease...!"

Akali mischievously smiled before she bit down at the hardened nub between her lips. Evelynn jumped and her nails scratched at Akali's scalp, which sent a jolt of excitement within the latter. The feeling of the lace becoming wetter against her fingers were immensely satisfying, but Akali intended to feel the honey drip all over her fingers.

She released the nipple she had mercilessly abused with her lips, inching forward to lick at Evelynn's lips. Of course she made the mistake of thinking Evelynn would just easily give her the higher position in bed.

Akali let out a brief scream before a laugh soon followed, especially when she felt her back slam onto the plush mattress. She locked her legs around Evelynn's waist, while the said woman leaned over her like a sexy predator she is.

"Forgive me, darling... But I want you _now_."

Chuckling a tad bit breathlessly, Akali responded back with, "What happened to _'I say jump, you say how high'_?"

Evelynn smirked. "Oh, I'll _'jump'_ alright, just wait."

When Evelynn moved back and sat herself on her knees, Akali felt a little anxious towards the possibilities. But then, the diva laid on her stomach and over her, hands grasping the sides of her waist before her tongue licked from the bottom of her belly button up to the bottom of the crop top she was still wearing.

Akali shivered at the wet touch of the muscle on her skin. She was quite sure that even with her shorts being black, Evelynn could probably see her arousal staining through the fitted fabric. Either that, or the other woman could probably catch the scent of the increasing wetness between her legs.

"Are you thirsty, darling?"

Immediately when she heard that question, Akali frantically nodded, while her breath obviously picked up. "Yes... Yes, I want to taste you."

Evelynn suppressed a grin, grinding herself against Akali as she gradually moved upward. The rapper bit her lip when she felt Evelynn's nipples brush over her midriff before coming to a rest on her still clothed breasts. Oh how she cursed others for existing in that moment.

"Have a sample."

Was this really happening? It was a question Akali had to ask herself, especially when Evelynn slipped her underwear off and placed the damp part over her waiting mouth. Her eyes drifted close once she licked at the remnants of arousal that stuck to the lace, the scent of the siren's sex filling her sense of smell.

God, Akali felt like losing herself in a sexual nirvana right then and there.

Once Evelynn was satisfied with how she had _'cleaned'_ the garment, the said item was tossed over her shoulder before she shifted her position over Akali yet again. The freestyle nearly squirmed in excitement, watching as Evelynn removed her skirt, threw it to the side before finally letting her heat hover over her face.

"Open wide, darling."

And open wide she did.

Akali grasped Evelynn's thighs and pulled her down, her lips quickly meeting with the wet flower of the diva. She wasted no time in letting her tongue dart out and practically lash around, greedily taking in every drop of the divine essence the goddess produced. A moan of pleasure sent a vastly stimulating vibration through the other's lower regions, causing Evelynn to cry out in excitement.

"Yes! That's it, Kali! Taste me!" Evelynn clenched her eyes shut, hands grasping Akali's hair as tight as she could manage. " _This_ is what you do to me, Kali! What you fucking... hnngg! Ahh!"

The frustrated words, the lascivious claims, oh how they fueled Akali's thirst for more of that sweet honey. Her tongue lapped at the dripping sex, savouring each taste that made her taste buds tingle with every drop it caught.

Evelynn moaned with wanton delight, hips rocking against Akali's mouth. Her teeth would clench, it would bite at her lip, it would part to let her scream and moan out her desires. The pressure was building up inside of her and she wanted it to reach the highest peak before she let it all fall back down to a pleasurable explosion.

"Lick me there! Y-Yes! There!"

Akali breathed through her nose, her eyes sometimes doing nothing but closing every moment or two, the scent of Evelynn's lewd sex serving as some sort of drug for her. And the magnificent wetness that she was coaxing out of that diva's core, Akali had no words to describe what she thought about the current situation.

One thing's for sure, Evelynn tasted amazing.

"Akali, Akali, Akali..." Evelynn started chanting her name in between her panting, eyes encountering trouble in keeping themselves open. "More... More... Just a little bit...! Ahh...! More..."

"Mmm!" Akali hummed with a jerk of her head, telling Evelynn that she understood and that she was going to give her the release she was asking for.

Evelynn gasped when Akali groped her rump with one hand, while the other one released her thigh and snuck its thumb to brush over her overly sensitive clit. The moment the pad of the thumb pressed against Evelynn's lovebud, the siren finally reached the end of the line.

"Haaahh! _Kali!_ "

Akali managed to gasp in some air at the split-second Evelynn jerked her hips above before she let her lips dive back to the now overflowing flower. The nectar was sweeter in her tongue with each lick she performed, internally enjoying how Evelynn would twitch and jerk above her as aftershocks of her orgasm.

By the time Evelynn finished her climax, Akali knew she didn't manage to catch it all. She can feel drops of the diva's love juices trailing down her cheeks and feeling them run down her skin was completely stimulating.

With shaky limbs, Evelynn removed herself from Akali, who swiftly sat up and followed after the older female. The sheets were pulled out of place with all the shifting and dragging on the bed, but the two occupants were unaware of such trivial detail. Akali was too busy in kissing around Evelynn's body, hands laggardly undressing herself to increase the skin to skin contact between her and the gorgeous being with her.

Evelynn had herself propped up with her left elbow, while she ran her hand through Akali's hair, which had left its ponytail in the process of their shifting. She can feel the younger artist's lips gliding over her stomach, her breasts, her neck, Akali was everywhere and all over her body.

And she _loved_ it.

"You tasted so good, Eve." Akali whispered, wiping the stray drops of arousal off her cheeks and cleaning them off with slow licks of her tongue. "Please don't tell me this is a one time thing."

"Darling," Evelynn softly sighed as she smiled. "once will _certainly_ never be enough for me."

Akali half-tiredly chuckled. "Good."

When the two of them were finally as naked as the day they were born, Evelynn was quick to pin Akali back down the mattress. The rapper nearly moaned just by that simple submission she showed. She may have been the one at the bottom earlier, but it was clear that she was Evelynn's lifeline just a couple of minutes ago. It was time for the goddess to return the favor to her servant.

At the same time she felt Evelynn cup her cheeks, their lips met and parted, enabling their tongues to meet and clash with one another. Akali twitched the second she felt Evelynn grind one of her thighs against her own heat, which had been leaking so much of wetness. It was staining the sheets already, the cloth slightly darkening as drops of her arousal landed upon it.

Akali started rubbing herself over the thigh Evelynn had placed between her legs, the friction causing her to build up her excitement much faster than before. She moaned, hands wandering all over the diva's body with greed and eagerness.

The magenta-haired beauty groaned in between their entwined lips once she felt Akali suddenly grab at her buttocks, both of her hands digging its nails into the shapely derrière people would kill just to get a glimpse of. This was her chance to do so and dammit, she will surely take advantage of it.

Evelynn broke apart, face pressing against the side of Akali's head, lips whispering, "I love you, Akali... I've loved you for so long that it hurts to think of all the time I wasted."

A trembling breath. "Eve... I..."

"Will you say it, darling? Will you let me hear those words leave your lips?"

"I love you..." Akali's right hand released Evelynn's rump and glided over the other woman's back, middle finger searing the skin above her spine with its burning touch. "Your body, your voice, your eyes..."

Momentarily reeled out of her lust-clouded daze, Evelynn gently nuzzled her face into Akali's hair as she breathed. "Kali..."

"I love _you_ , Evelynn."

A throaty chuckle left the beauty's lips and filled the ears of the freestyler. "You never cease to amaze me, Rogue. _Never_."

Akali hadn't even thought of a response when Evelynn trailed kisses down to her neck, lips once again clasping on her skin and sucking at her pulse. At this rate, Akali would probably be sporting a hickey-blanketed neck the next day.

"Ready for the second round?"

A second round? As in another round of locking lips, dancing tongues and needy touches? Not to mention the exciting exchange of saliva and tasting of each other's sweet essence? Oh, well...

"Always."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sun was up in the sky and was greeting the people with its warm rays, but the two women intertwined with one another on the huge king-size bed was figuratively and literally too wrapped up with one another to even bother vacating the bed and starting their day.

Akali had her head propped up with her left hand, while her right continued brushing through Evelynn's hair. Even with the latter's eyes being closed, those lips, which had completely smudged red lipstick painting them, were curved in the smallest idle smile she could manage.

"I'm quite sure it's been an hour ever since you've started brushing my hair." Evelynn murmured, eyes cracking open in the very slightest manner. "I think you've combed out all the knots, darling."

Akali chuckled and laid herself back onto the bed, snuggling closely against Evelynn's chest. The warmth of the older female was a pleasant contradiction to the cool air the air conditioner had set in the room and it only caused them to cuddle closer than a couple would normally do. Either it was because of that, or maybe because of the fact that they spent the night conveying their love for one another with delicate licks, soft and hard kisses and sensual touches, only the two of them would ever know.

Evelynn enveloped the blue-eyed artist in an amorous hold, the smile on her lips automatically widening. For the lovesick pair, there was no other place they'd rather be but in each other's embrace. They were in their little bubble and they had no plans in leaving it anytime soon.

"This is literally a dream come true for me." Akali spoke up, voice sounding a bit muffled but still understandable.

"Oh really?"

"Isn't it for you?"

"Hmm, I suppose I can't deny that." Evelynn hummed, quietly laughing.

"Hey, Eve," Akali lifted her head and looked into the goddess' amber orbs for the umpteenth time ever since they fell into bed together. "what is it do you really like about me?"

"Correction, Rogue. It's what I _love_ about you, not like."

Akali chuckled, a little sheepish smile shaping her lips. "Right. Love."

"Well, to be completely frank with you, I seemed to have been _beguiled_ by you from the very first time I saw you."

"W-Wow... You... You really were? Er, are?" The wide eyes and the disbelief showing within them was enough to tell Evelynn that Akali didn't expect her to confess such a heart-fluttering detail.

"The first time I saw you smile, that's when I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"How my world would stop. How my fill of confidence would vanish. How I'd feel my heart melt under such a simple gaze you'd give me. How I realized that watching you from afar had struck my heart deeper than I never thought it would."

Cheeks reddening and heart racing, Akali asked ever so quietly, "Do you really mean that?"

"I didn't _just_ fall in love with you." Evelynn leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "I fell in love with your smile."

"My smile?" Akali casted her gaze away as she followed up with, "I'm not so confident that my smile alone can keep someone like you."

"What do you mean?"

"What if you get tired of it? Or someone comes in with a much better smile? Or what if something really horrible happens to my face? As in, I get a scar?"

Evelynn smiled at how deeply worried Akali seemed to be. It was the rapper's insecurity showing and the amber-eyed woman was honestly finding it cute. Akali had nothing to be insecure about, yet here she was.

"As long as I see that beautiful curve on _your_ lips and your lips alone, scarred or not, then that's when you'll know."

"Know what?"

Raising Akali up with a hand under her jaw, Evelynn closed the gap between them and kissed the younger artist. With just a simple gesture, all of Akali's insecurities were vanquished and all of Evelynn's concerns about their relationship was dispelled. They were both loving one another from a distance, and now, they've finally come together and had allowed their hearts to become one.

"That's when you'll know that I love no else but you."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey there, everyone! It's finally December 25 here, so_ _ **Merry Christmas!**_ _This piece right here is my official Christmas Gift to all of you! I'm not really sure if I did this one the way any of you would have expected me to, but here it is! I originally did not plan on writing this, but a song inspired me in doing so. :3_

 _To my fellow Filipinos, the song that inspired me to write this was_ _ **"Ngiti"**_ _by_ _ **Ronnie Liang**_ _. ("Ngiti" in English is "Smile", if any of you are wondering ^^)_

 _I scared a handful of you with the sneak peek I released in Tumblr, didn't I? That was totally intentional! XD (Love you, my peeps~)_

 _To the readers that have just recently discovered me, know that this is how I roll. Expect these kinds of twists and ups and downs only for a surprise to pop up in the middle! This is me when it comes to my stories. ^^"_

 _Since Akali and Evelynn are taking forever for them to hook up in "We Found Love", then I decided for them to get it on here. XD (I hope no one is disappointed with how they had their steamy time O.o)_

 _Anyway, I can't promise any of you a New Year treat, but here's my official Christmas gift for all of you! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and an upcoming happy New Year~ ^3^_


	60. Shellshock (Akali x Evelynn)

**Shellshock** _(Based on_ _ **fan-child-creation**_ _'s Soldier Akali AU)_

Sand and dirt thrown by each scramble of steps of the soldiers, triggers pulled without an ounce of hesitance, eyes looking through the scopes of sniper rifles, bullets spraying down onto the armed people as if the guns were clouds and the each shot was a rain drop.

Everywhere she looked, there were people falling, blood gushing out of the fatal wounds that took their lives in a blink of an eye. The life leaving their eyes barely noticed as their bodies fell on the earth as of they were puppets whose strings were cut and left to be forgotten.

Blood spilling everywhere, staining the soil of the land that suffered as a victim of the war, it was an unforgettable sight. It wasn't a pleasant scenery. Looking at it made the blue-eyed soldier choke down the bile that rose up her her throat.

It forced her to keep going.

To stand up.

To _fight_.

But as she had her back placed against a broken wall with her comrades alongside her, two muffled thumps reached her ears. Her eyes darted to the two round-shaped objects used solely as tools for war, but before she could even vacate her position to bring herself to a somewhat safe distance away, she felt her heart stop in her chest.

The deafening beating was muted, and it honestly felt like time had stopped for at least a single second. It was short. Brief, yet it was enough.

"GRENADE!"

Flashes of her wife, Evelynn, consumed her line of vision and along with them were images of her daughters Emiko and Artoria. Her body refused to move while a smile that held no more hope conquered her lips.

There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run.

...

...

...

 _ **Boom!**_

"AGH!" Akali shot forward with a scream, her back leaving the mattress in a split-second while her hands were grasping for the first solid object it get its grasp on. Beside her, her bedmate was roused out of her own slumber the second the agonized scream of the soldier reached her ears.

Evelynn was quick to sit up and place her hands on her lover's shoulders, a worried gleam in her eyes as she lightly shook the other. "Akali! Akali!"

Her head snapped to her left and instead of finding her wife, she found a comrade of hers, one that died by the hands of a sniper that shot him through the skull. In her eyes, she wasn't back home and away from the war. No, she was still in it and maybe this was her chance to save her fellow soldier from his abrupt death.

"Get down!"

Evelynn lost all of her breath when Akali suddenly tackled her off the bed, the two of them crashing down on the floor and taking most of the sheets and some pillows with them. The loud thud echoed throughout the silent home, clearly telling anyone who might have heard it that their fall was not gentle, nor painless.

Instead of reacting to the surge of pain that struck a part of her back, Evelynn took hold of Akali in the tightest embrace she could ever manage. The retired soldier clutched her in a hold similar to a person's desperate efforts in holding onto their only lifeline. Akali had her face buried in Evelynn's neck, teeth clenched and hands tightly gripping at the silk fabric of her lover's nightgown.

Perspiration blanketed her entire body, her tank top somewhat soaked with sweat and sticking to her body like some sort of second skin. Akali was panting, breaths coming in short and sounding as if each was the last breath of air she'll ever take in.

Evelynn had one arm secured around Akali's waist, her right hand brushing through the brown hair of her beloved, finger gliding over the shaved part every now and then. She softly hushed her darling and soon, the latter was just shaking in her arms and holding back tears that were pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Shh..." Evelynn softly shushed, whispering in Akali's ears. "It's over, Akali. The war is over. You're back home, in my arms."

Akali shook in the older woman's embrace, mind slowly clearing and train of thought gradually returning to reality. "Eve...?"

"It's me, darling. Don't cry."

Hesitantly, Akali inched back and finally opened her eyes. She wasn't surrounded by enemies and dying comrades. There was no pool of blood around her or any type of threat. No, there was only those soothing amber crystals that belonged to no one but the woman she swore to love and protect with all her being.

"Evelynn..." Akali closed her eyes and laid her forehead over her wife's chest, knowing what she had just done. This wasn't the first time she had tackled Evelynn like this and had unintentionally given her lover either a sore back or a bruise thanks to the impact.

She was hurting her beloved and it felt so wrong...

"...I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for." Evelynn whispered with that smile that never failed to succeed in calming Akali's wracked nerves.

...yet Evelynn still stayed.

The woman she vowed to never hurt remained by her side and allowed herself to take all the physical pain and to garner sleepless nights just for the sake of keeping Akali sane every single time she had these traumatic flashbacks in her dreams.

"I'm sorry..." Akali wound her arms around Evelynn, pulling back and maneuvering them until they were both seated on the floor. With her now much taller frame, it was easier for her to take the siren in her arms and on her lap. It was her turn to do the cradling. She kissed her wife all over her cheek and neck, hand guiltily stroking the back she knew would likely sustain either a bruise or a dull ache.

"Akali, you don't...-"

"I'm sorry..." Akali shakily breathed out, tears continuing on running down her cheeks while she didn't stop, not even a second, in kissing Evelynn for forgiveness she did not need to ask for in the first place.

Evelynn returned the embrace with equal warmth and emotion, hoping she was comforting her lover's traumatized self with her delicate yet firm hold. She turned her head and intercepted Akali's lips, her tongue swiftly surrendering to the soldier's own.

As she tried pulling Akali farther away from the past battles she had fought, Evelynn couldn't help but also weep ever so soundlessly for her darling's mental state. Her own tears leaked out and stained her face, but it didn't stop their lips' passionate comforting.

Evelynn knew the woman she was kissing now was not the same quirky, innocent rapper of K/DA. Times have changed and so have their duties. The only things that stayed the same were the feelings they felt for one another. Everything else had evolved into something else as time progressed and Akali was thrown to war for the sake of protecting her family.

"Evelynn..." She felt a hand grab the front of her nightgown with a vice-like grip but despite the strength of the grasp, the hand trembled. Evelynn knew what this meant. Her lover needed comfort and goddammit, she _will_ give it.

"Take me, Akali..." Evelynn huskily whispered, already somewhat breathless. She caressed the sides of Akali's face, her fingertips gliding over the prickly part of the shaved hair and the visible battle scar found on the the soldier's right temple. She had received it from the bomb attack that finally allowed her to be discharged from her duties.

"I..."

Evelynn snuck a hand in Akali's hair, pulling on the strands with a firm tug until their eyes were looking into each other. There were no words, for their gazes were capable of saying so much. The magenta-haired woman found her voice eventually and the words were uttered with that vixen-like growl she always used whenever they're both alone.

"Take me, damn you."

As if those words were some sort of trigger, Akali silenced Evelynn with her lips, and unlike their first kiss, the former was the leader this time. She grabbed the amber-eyed woman by her hips, planning on getting them back on bed, but of course her wife had different plans.

A soft grunt left her lips when the siren pushed her down to the floor, but instead of giving up, Akali fought for her advantage. With the sheets tangled with some of their arms and legs, the two of them ended up rolling around the floor with the pristine cloth.

Evelynn hummed when Akali finally pinned her on one spot and kept her still. She couldn't help but feel like the brave soldier she was absolutely enamored with had planned it. Was the pillow her head had landed on really there out of coincidence or not? She somehow doubted it.

Akali had positioned herself between her legs, form kneeling while her legs were hooked on her hips and her thighs were a fair distance apart. Her position screamed nothing but submission and she loved it.

As if it was a dance routine they know from the very heart, and it was, Evelynn raised her hands up and gathered her wrists together above her head and Akali swiftly moved her left hand upward and grabbed her wrists, making sure they never separated as she started her ministrations.

With her right hand, she took hold of the hem of the thin nightwear and hiked it up until Evelynn's stomach was exposed. She ran her free hand over the smooth skin, eyes closely observing how her captive reacted by biting her lip. She can feel how those bright ambers were watching her through a half-lidded gaze, anticipating her next move.

Without warning, she dove in and took Evelynn's lips under her capture, once again asserting her dominance over the older woman, who merely moaned and willingly reciprocated the greedy gesture. Akali breathed against those soft lips that belonged to her beloved, each exhalation becoming even more breathless than the previous.

"Tell me... Tell me that it's over... That you need me here... With you, with Emiko, with Artoria..." Akali momentarily stopped, her eyes looking for a light of hope in the gaze of the siren.

Evelynn took her wrists away from Akali's loosened clutches, arms encircling around her shoulders as she whispered in the most reassuring way possible, "Everything has come to an end, darling. And now, our daughters need you here... _I_ need you here."

"Eve..."

"I need you against me." Evelynn lowly snarled. "I need you to make me lose my breath with every kiss... ever thrust... Oh God, Akali, I need _all_ of you."

Akali released a shaky breath against Evelynn, her right hand slowly trailing south, momentarily stopping once she came in contact with the underwear her lover was wearing. It was an obstacle she surely had no trouble in overcoming. While she distracted Evelynn with her lips, she slipped her hand underneath the waistband and further inched towards the heat of the beautiful woman.

"Kali...!" Evelynn gasped out when Akali traced around the sensitive bud under the coverage of her panties, body briefly jerking against the soldier's.

"Call for me, Eve..." Akali whispered in her ear before she started sucking at Evelynn's pulse, wordlessly intending on leaving a hickey on the flawless skin. "I want to hear it."

Instead of doing what the azure-eyed woman's request, Evelynn whimpered and said, "I want to feel you inside me, darling... Please..."

Akali was certainly not in the mood in holding back. The moment she heard that desperate-sounding, desire-laced plea, the spark of arousal inside of her engulfed her entire body with a wild flame of absolute lust. She was surely planning on fulfilling the yearnings of her gorgeous spouse.

" _Ah!_ " Evelynn jerked against Akali once again, much more forceful this time though. How can she keep herself still if her battle-hardened beloved had suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her? Her wish had been granted and it felt oh so _gratifying_.

The reactions the siren gave was quick and instant. She immediately secured one leg around Akali's waist, hips feebly thrusting against the leisure thrusts of the fingers sheathed inside of her quim. Right before her, Akali had this lust-induced expression, those heart-stopping azures practically scrutinizing every little move she made.

"Faster, darling..."

"Faster?"

"Mmm, yes... Yes, Akali, please."

Evelynn moaned loudly, completely forgetting that she and her wife have other household members, specifically their daughters. Akali was on the same boat though. She wasn't holding back on her goddess. The soldier quickened her thrusting, snatching her fingers out of Evelynn's womanhood just to lick them clean with all the honey it was covered with before pushing them back inside the ever warm folds.

Akali made sure to put on a show with each lick she gave her stained fingers, wanting to heighten Evelynn's arousal with each swipe of her tongue. Judging by the darkening ambers, she was sure she was succeeding with her attempt.

Both of their hearts quickening and their craving for one another increasing, the two of them felt like they were back to the time when they both first slept with one another. It always felt like it whenever they had sex. The flame between them was never extinguished. It only grew even more with each and every moment they sated each other's sexual desires. Their bodies knew only each other's touch and they had no intention in turning to anyone else to meet with heavenly ecstasy.

"You always taste so good, Eve..." Akali breathlessly murmured, the quiet squishing and rather lewd sounds coming from her fingers' thrusting filling her sexual drive more and more.

"W-What...?" Evelynn gasped in surprise when Akali suddenly withdrew her fingers from inside her and abruptly grabbed her by her hips. The siren was pulled forward, her legs being slung over the soldier's shoulders and her core being brought closer to the soldier's eager lips. "Ahh! _Kali!_ "

Screams of rapture left Evelynn as soon as Akali started licking at her sex, drawing more wetness out and into her mouth. Akali would also suck and nip at Evelynn's clit, causing the latter to give a much louder cry of pleasure. Even with her back arched and her hands assisting Akali in keeping her hips lifted up, Evelynn was in a state of absolute euphoria.

"Kali! Kali!" Evelynn began to call out her lover's name over and over again, wanting so badly to clutch at those brown tresses she always loved pulling on whenever they had sex.

Akali kept quiet, focusing on prodding Evelynn's dripping entrance with her dexterous tongue. Her tongue moved with aggressive strokes and practically lashed against the sensitive folds, inflicting even more pleasure upon the already screaming woman.

"Kali... Kali... Kali...!"

"Mommy?" Came a sweet and completely innocent call from their bedroom door, which was slightly yet shockingly open.

Akali's eyes widened and she abruptly dropped her hold on Evelynn's hips, causing the said woman to fall back on the floor with a small thud and a quiet groan. Akali whipped her gaze over the bed and towards the door, her eyes immediately landing on the thirteen year old girl poking her head in and scanning the room with curious eyes.

"Artoria!" Akali called her youngest daughter's name in shock, hand quickly swiping the rest of the blanket and draping it over Evelynn's lower half.

"Okaa-san?"

"Shit." Evelynn cursed in a low volume as she tried fixing herself up as best as she could and attempting to forget about the heated need in between her thighs.

Groaning, Evelynn untangled her legs from Akali and stood up, legs slightly weaker thanks to the jolts of sexual pleasure she was experiencing earlier. She quickly adjusted her nightgown and underwear before tending to Artoria, leading the young girl back to her rightful bedroom.

That certainly wasn't the greatest interruptions, but it surely beats the time when Ahri and Kai'Sa had walked in on them at the living room of the penthouse they used to share when K/DA was still together. That situation was much easier to handle and sort out since it didn't involve any thirteen year old girls.

Akali sighed as she picked up the blankets and pillows from the floor, dusting them off before placing them back on the bed. She fixed up the sheets a bit before she went to the bathroom, washing off the essence that had dried around the fingers that were going in and out of her wife's warm core earlier.

As she cleansed her palms with water, she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened ever since she had returned from her deployment. It's not like she was having these nightmares every single day, but it was happening quite often lately.

Honestly, she didn't want to keep on tackling her wife with every nightmare she gets. It really does make her feel guilty whenever she causes Evelynn pain, physical or emotional. As long as it's related to that feeling, it always prompted guilt in sprouting within her.

Even though Evelynn had made it completely clear that she was absolutely alright with it and would happily take on her reactions as long as it brought her comfort and solace, it wasn't enough to fully dispel Akali's thoughts about it.

Exiting the bathroom and returning to the master bedroom, she found Evelynn just finishing on closing their door, the lock being twisted securely this time. She offered an apologetic smile to the magenta-haired goddess, who quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sorry for dropping you earlier."

"And?"

Akali opened her mouth to ask what else she had done wrong, only for her to close it once she realized her other mistake. "Ah, and... sorry for not locking the door."

Evelynn was never one to stay angry too long, especially towards her dashing Rogue. She sighed and shook her head, walking up to the soldier she called her darling and wrapping her arms around said lover's neck. She leaned close and gave her a little peck on the lips, murmuring, "I think we might need to give Artoria the _talk_ tomorrow."

"Why? What did she say?"

Evelynn gave her a pointed yet somewhat playful look. "Let's just say you didn't drop me in time."

"Ah..."

"Now," Evelynn nuzzled her cheek against Akali's, purring. "stand up straight, soldier. You have a mission."

Akali chuckled, literally sweeping Evelynn off of her feet and into her arms. The little laugh the gesture coaxed out of Evelynn made Akali feel warmer than ever. This was her life now. No more guns. No more wars. No more bloodshed.

Well, maybe she wasn't too sure about not being in a war...

"Yes, ma'am."

There was still a war alright, but this time, it would be in the sheets and her opponent will be none other than the goddess she calls her wife.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Well! This was a treat for a fellow Filipino of mine, Ishi! She's more known by her Tumblr username,_ _ **fan-child-creation**_ _. You can see her little drawings of the K/DA there, which are all super cute! And I guess this'll be somehow a super early birthday gift for her. ^u^_

 _Just wanna say, this was totally unexpected. As in, I just got a spur of the moment drive in writing this plot for her, which she thought of in the first place. :P_

 _To **Chicore**_ , if ever you want to support me, I guess you could send via Pay Pal? P4treon is too much of a hassle for me. ^^"

 _Anyway, till my next update~ ^^_


End file.
